The Private Escapades of Puck and Quinn
by BMontague
Summary: A series of one-shots focusing on Puck and Quinn's 'private' relationship post-high school and how each encounter helps shape their life together. Rated M for language and lemony goodness.
1. Prologue: Something Different

_**A/N: **__It was always my intention to do a series of one-shots focusing around Quinn & Puck's relationship post-High School (as I saw it in my head) and I sort of messed up when posting this story a few weeks ago, so I added it as a precursor or prologue to this story. Think of that story (or this chapter, rather) as the anticipation leading up to these one-shots, which will follow the same relationship throughout their lives._

_The concept so far is basically to write a series of smutty one-shots that occur throughout their lives together. Some will be playful & some a bit more serious, but I had been thinking about something like this for a while so I figured I would just throw it out there to see what people thought. I wanted to quickly thank my guy and several of my friends for some of the inspiration…we know far too much about each other for comfort…or future blackmail purposes…_

_Like I said, this prologue is the story __**Something Different**__. I had already posted it and intended to use it in this story but I can't figure out how to do that, so if you have __**already read that story and do not want to again**__, please go ahead and __**skip to the next chapter**__, entitled__** Dirty Deck of Cards.**__ If you have yet to read this chapter, I hope you enjoy it _

_Warning: this story and all chapters hereafter are rated 'M' for a reason…_

* * *

><p><strong>Something Different<strong>

Quinn stared at herself in the mirror. The woman looking back at her had definitely aged a bit from the former HBIC and perfect cheerleader she had been in high school, but she didn't think she looked old…really. She scrutinized the wrinkles forming near the corners of her eyes for a little while longer, letting out a defeated sigh before applying a bit more facial crème to the area. She was barely on the cusp of 30 yet she sometimes felt like an old lady stuck in the same boring routine, day in and day out.

Don't get her wrong, she did enjoy her life. She was married and had two, or rather three, beautiful children who brought so much happiness into her life as it was, Quinn preferring to tell herself that the lines near her eyes were 'smile lines' as opposed to 'crows feet.' But there was just something missing from their seemingly perfect picture. Something she yearned for, a validation of sorts.

She desperately needed a change, something different than the same stagnant routine. If she was honest with herself, she yearned to feel wanted again. To feel young and alive and desirable again, instead of continuing to feel like an old boring maid.

Which is why she was determined to go through with this tonight.

She combed her fingers through her silky blonde hair, still cut in a stylish chin-length bob and thankfully gray-free, and ran a straight iron through it a few more times, adding in a bit of styling gel for volume. She went a bit heavier on the eyeliner and mascara, trying to achieve that smoky-eyed look she heard men couldn't resist, and even broke out the lip liner and cherry red lipstick, filling in her lips with the rouge before puckering against a tissue and checking herself out in the mirror.

Before she could think about how ridiculous she felt or lost all of her courage, she turned on her heel and strode into her closet, determined to find the perfect outfit and pair of heels for tonight. She was going for high sex appeal, something she knew existed and that her friend Santana always told her she had in spades but for some reason she never had the confidence to really flaunt it.

She picked out a simple yet classy black dress and a pair of fire-engine red high heels, which would match perfectly with her lipstick, as well as the lacey ruby red lingerie set that would be under her dress that evening. She shyly bit her lip, hoping whatever man got to see her in the bra and panties set would find her sexy and be just as excited to take it all off as she was to wear it for the first time.

She felt a pang of guilt hit her in the gut at the thought (or was that excitement), Quinn's stomach knotting a bit as she dressed quickly. It was a girls' night that evening, and she and two of her single friends from high school, Santana and Britney, were going dancing at a pretty exclusive club at one of the ritziest hotels in town with one goal in mind.

Once she finished prepping herself, she took one last long glance at herself, smiling at how powerful and sexy she felt for the first time in a long time. She turned to leave her bedroom, pausing at the threshold before glancing over her shoulder at the picture of her and her husband on the dresser. Slowly, she reached down and toyed with the wedding band on her left ring finger, wiggling it until it slid off before placing it on the dresser.

She took a deep breath when she heard the car horn sound outside announcing her ride, making her way down the stairs and out the door before she could think about it any longer.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Puck had decided it was time for a change. He was stuck in the same old routine and he needed to change it up a bit, so tonight, instead of hitting up a local dive bar for beer and wings with his buddies, he decided to fly solo and try out the new hot-spot in town.

After paying the doorman to let him in, he walked up to the bar, asking for a double of Jameson straight up. He threw back the shot of liquid courage easily and ordered another, paying for his drinks and tipping the bartender before sliding his wallet into the back pocket of his fairly expensive black suit.

After all, isn't that what the ladies wanted? A well dressed man that appeared to have money, even if it was a bit untrue in his case. Sure, he wasn't strapped for cash but he wasn't rolling in it either. He preferred to think of it as comfortable. Either way, he wasn't planning on leaving this place alone tonight, so he figured the suit wouldn't hurt. He glanced around, noting the other yuppies and business-type men lingering around wearing similar attire, feeling less out of place when he took in his surroundings.

He took a slow pull of his drink, sweeping the room with his dark eyes as he searched for his target: the woman who would end up warming his bed for the evening. He took note of several beautiful women, some mingling and some dancing, when a golden shimmer of hair caught his eye.

His eyes honed in on her, the woman moving and swaying to the music like her body was built for dancing. She had been dancing with a few other women, friends perhaps, when he saw a dark haired man approach her, whispering something in her ear as he began to sway with the blonde.

He leaned against the bar and ordered another drink, shelling out another few bills as he settled in to watch the woman move.

Puck was absolutely entranced by the woman, and there was no doubt in his mind that he would make a play for her once this yahoo bugged off. Her hair shimmered in the spotlights, the soft waves crashing over her shoulders with every movement. The black dress she wore fit her like Saran-wrap, clinging to all of her delicious curves and offering him enticing views of her cleavage and legs. Her gams were toned and shapely, the lines from her creamy thighs and calves defined more prominently by the pair of 'fuck me pumps' she wore. And her lips, oh god those candy apple lips were just teasing him, his body reacting to his desire to taste her. All of her.

She continued to sway with the music, managing to wiggle her way out of the man's grasp and dancing her way around the floor solo for a while. He started to push himself off of the bar to approach her when another man beat him to the punch, sidling up behind her and placing his hand on her hips as they danced in unison.

This little game she had going went on for a while, several different men approaching her to dance before she seemingly tired of all of them, moving away after a bit. He figured it was as good of a time as any to make his move so he swallowed down the rest of his drink and made his way across the bar to where she danced.

x-x-x-x-x

She had seen him from across the room a while ago, leaning in a strong yet cocky stance against bar and she couldn't help feel a tingle of intrigue about him. From her position, she could see that he was definitely tall, dark and handsome, exuding a certain confidence and powerful masculinity as he sipped his drink and simply stared at her.

She felt his gaze on her everywhere she danced, the hairs on the back of her neck standing straight up as his eyes bored into her. Even as she danced with other men, she could feel his eyes on her.

She pushed off the last slimy guy who tried to dance with her, choosing to dance by herself for a while when she saw him push off of the bar and stalk toward her, his movements reminding her of a powerful jungle cat maneuvering its way toward its prey.

He was taller than she was, the tailored suit defining his broad shoulders and arms. She let her gaze roam over him as he sauntered toward her, noting that his dress shirt under his jacket seemed to fit him like a glove, highlighting his slim waist. She felt the tingle again at the thought of untucking that shirt and raking her nails on the washboard the garment probably hid, running them through the short fine hairs that disappeared below his belt.

She felt a slight shiver up her spine as he approached, leaning in to whisper that he had been watching her for a while and asking her if she wanted to dance. His voice was thick and husky and the devastatingly sexy look in his eyes betrayed the fact that he felt the electricity between the two of them as well.

He placed a hand against her stomach, trailing it around her waist as he made his way behind her, grasping her hips with his huge hands and pulling her into his body. The two of them began to rock together to the rhythm of the music, his hard muscles bunching and shifting against her backside as those incredible hands caressed her sides and kneaded the flesh of her hips.

His body radiated heat, and she couldn't seem to remember the last time she felt this turned on. She felt like being bold, shifting against him a bit and grinding back against him a bit harder. The tingle had turned into a slow burn, settling low in her abdomen. She heard a slight rumble of a groan escape his throat before she felt his warm breath on the back of her neck.

"I have a room upstairs. Wanna get out of here?"

She felt completely powerless to refuse, wordlessly nodding before he grabbed her hand and began to pull her out of the bar. She signaled to her friends on the way out, the girls grinning as Quinn left the bar.

x-x-x-x-x

The ride up the elevator was a bit awkward, and Quinn had a strange sense that the older couple sharing the elevator with them knew what was about to go down. She knew that the two of them were practically panting when they got on the lift, only to be joined by this couple, the woman not really trying to hide the furtive glances she took in the reflection of the elevator doors.

Once the older couple got off on their floor and the doors slid shut, it was game on. He grasped her hips and spun her to face him, pulling her hard against him as he pushed her up against the wall. Then his mouth was all over her, kissing her lips hard, nipping at her jaw and earlobe, trailing down her neck and collarbones. He was everywhere.

The slow burn had turned into a rolling heat wave, sweeping across her body as need and lust overtook all rational thought. She ran a hand over his shaved head, fisting a hand around his tie as she pulled him in closer to kiss him deeply.

The lift slowed and sounded that they had reached their floor, his fingers intertwining with hers as he pulled her out of the elevator and down the hallway toward his room. He fumbled a bit with his key card but managed to slide it through the slot, pulling Quinn in behind him.

Then he was everywhere again.

His hand trailed up her side to cup and tease her breast while the other slid around to her back, gently tugging the zipper of her dress down. She moaned at the contact of his fingers on her bare skin, the simple touch setting her skin ablaze as he trailed his fingers up and down her back. His kisses were hard and determined and Quinn felt like she couldn't get enough, her hands ripping his suit jacket down his arms and her fingers yanking on his tie, pulling the straps out from its knot before going to work on the buttons of his shirt.

Puck's hands roamed down her back, cupping her backside possessively before venturing lower, never breaking their kiss as he caressed her legs. He trailed his hands up her outer thighs, bunching the material of her dress as he made his way north, stopping only to get a better grip on the garment before pulling the offensive material up over her head. He stroked his hands down her body, his fingertips venturing down the front of her breasts to tease her nipples before traveling further south, settling on her exposed backside again. There was no material, no lace, just skin. He swallowed hard before grinning. A thong.

He let his hands explore all of the curves and plains of her body, the sharp and toned angles fitting seamlessly with the soft contours of her skin. Her hair seemed to glisten despite the only light being the moonlight filtering through the curtains of the hotel suite. And that body….Oh, how he needed to see that body sans the dress. He had let his imagination roam while they danced but he needed to see what that dress was hiding.

He broke contact for a few moments to flip on a bedside lamp, turning to take in everything this woman had to offer. She simply stood there, her expression sheepishly shy for a few moments before she found the confidence to stand up straight, shifting the majority of her weight to one foot as she jutted her hip out and placed her hands on her hips.

His eyes roamed her body, taking a long glance at her from head to toe, his dick hardening in his pants as he appreciated the semi-naked woman in front of him, clad in only a sinful red lace bra, a itty-bitty matching thong that left little to the imagination and those incredible red heels that made her legs look like they went on forever.

She slowly licked her rose-tinted lips, the moisture glistening on her tongue as it swept along the expanse. This woman screamed sex…and he planned on making her scream all right.

His body started shaking involuntarily from want as his erection throbbed harder in his pants. He couldn't take it any longer. He crossed the short distance in two strides, cupping her head and pulling her in for another searing kiss, his hands tangling in her hair as he pulled her hips flush against his body.

Quinn deepened the kiss, pulling his head down into her as her tongue dueled with his. She drug her nails down his chest before fumbling with his belt, pulling it out of its loops and making quick work of his pants as they pooled on the floor.

His boxers followed shortly thereafter and he sucked in a sharp breath when she cupped him, her delicate fingers wrapping around him as she began to pump slowly. She bit her lip as she looked up into his dark eyes, a grin spreading across his face as he reached around her back and unsnapped her bra, the garment dangling down her arms as he leaned in and took a nipple in between his lips. He suckled deeply, earning another high pitched moan from Quinn as her grip tightened a bit.

He laved at her breasts, switching to the other nipple, taking the hard bud gently between his teeth as he flicked the tip with his tongue. Her movements sped a bit and he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer, so he grasped the back of her thighs, pulling her up his body and wrapping her legs around his waist before carrying her over to the bed, her red heels digging into his backside.

He laid her down and trailed kisses down her body, stopping to nip and suckle each pulse point and sensitive spot on the way down. He drug his nose down the front of her panties, taking in her heady scent before placing a kiss over her mound. She moaned again and he knew he needed more. He needed to taste her.

He took the waistband of her panties in between his teeth, dragging it slowly down her legs as to savor the view for as long as possible, pulling the scrap of lace past her heels and tossing it over his shoulder. He then decided to take the slow, scenic route back up to her mouth, kissing the insides of her legs and thighs until he reached her center.

She watched him intently, propped up on her elbows, as he made his ascent. She saw that wicked grin spread across his face again and before she had time to anticipate his next move, he swiped his tongue through her already dripping folds. She screamed at the contact. Honest to God screamed at the pleasure.

He took his time, alternating slipping his tongue in and out of her and circling her clit, suckling the sensitive bud a few times before she cried out, digging her nails into his shoulders while panting her pleas for him to let her come.

He kept his gaze trained on her, her body writhing uncontrollably on the bed as he took one last taste, sliding up her body and hoisting one of her legs up over his bicep as he plunged into her. She gasped at the sensation, her body arching further into him as she continued to squirm under him. He bent down and kissed her hard again, his tongue exploring her mouth just the way his body was exploring hers.

She moaned when she tasted herself on his lips, the act intimate and erotic as he continued to rock inside of her. He shifted a bit, causing her to moan louder, her nails digging into his arms and back as he thrust deeper, hitting that glorious spot deep inside.

She felt the tight coiling in her abdomen and knew she was almost there. A slight whimper escaped her lips as he quickened the pace, kissing down her neck and suckling on her collarbone. He continued to pound into her, the delicious friction creating the perfect storm as she got closer and closer to the edge, the fire inside turning into a full blown inferno.

He drifted his tongue up her neck, suckling on the pulse point under her ear and she knew she was a goner. She tensed, her release hitting her hard as her whole body shook with exertion. He continued to thrust, helping her ride out her orgasm as she felt him throb inside of her, knowing he was close as well.

Her legs trembled and she was probably drawing blood with how hard she gripped his back but it was just too much. It felt too good.

He felt her body convulse and tighten, her inner muscles fluttering before wave after wave of heat hit him, his body tightening and he growled as he chased his release. He opened his eyes to see the blonde arch off the bed so high, he thought her back was going to snap, but it was the deep, satisfied moan that escaped her lips that did him in. He thrust one last time, his release hitting him like a freight train as his body went rigid and he began to see white spots behind his eyes.

His arms began to tremble a bit before giving out, causing him to collapse on Quinn, the two of them panting hard trying to catch their breath. Both of their hearts were beating hard against the other's chest as they simply lay there for a bit, soaking in the afterglow.

Quinn wrapped her arms around him as their breathing became less labored. After a few moments, he flipped over onto his back, the two of them staring up at the ceiling while their heartbeats slowed. She snuck a glance at him laying next to her, his chest rising and falling in an even cadence and she couldn't help the small quirk of a smile that played at the corner of her mouth.

He looked back at her briefly, his expression difficult to read before he stood up and stalked over to where his pants lay on the ground.

She was momentarily distracted by his perfect, muscular behind but quickly became confused as to what he was doing. He bent down and picked up his pants, rifling through his pockets. _Maybe he's looking for a condom or something,_she though, her mind quickly reeling at another thought,_Oh shit, you forgot use protection in the first place. Dammit Quinn!_

He rifled through his pockets before clutching something in his hand. He turned and stalked back to the bed, easing himself down next to her. She sat up a bit, waiting to see what he would do or say.

He grasped her left arm, pulling her hand up and kissing her palm tenderly before she felt the cool metal of her wedding band slide onto her ring finger.

"I am totally down for trying out whatever other fantasies you can dream up, but I never want to see you without this ring on ever again, Quinn Puckerman," he said, kissing the diamond and the knuckle after he slid her ring back into place, "It just about killed me watching those guys come up and dance all over you."

She chuckled, smiling widely before glancing at the ring on her finger, her hand resting on the tan expanse of his chest, "Hey, in my defense that was your idea, Puck! The note you left this afternoon said to go to the bar as a 'single woman,' sans the ring."

She saw his eyes narrow a bit and his mouth tighten in defeat but no words left his mouth so she brought her hand up to his jaw, caressing his cheek gently, "I didn't want to take it off. It feels weird – wrong almost when its off, but I was just following instructions." She smiled and looked down his left hand tracing circles on her hip, "You didn't take your ring off though."

He looked up at her in surprise, the smirk across her face teasing as he quirked a brow at her, "I can't take my ring off; it's tattooed on, woman! I'm not a jewelry kind of guy and that bad boy is not easy to get off!" He exclaimed, his voice softening a bit before continuing, "And I know I said that, but I just get a little jealous sometimes. I don't want any other goon thinking they can have their way with my wife. You're all mine, baby!"

He smiled and rolled over a bit, pulling her in closer to him before capturing her lips with his. She smiled up into the kiss, licking her lips a bit to savor his flavor, "And you're all mine, hubby. Say, where did you get the suit?"

"What? You like it?"

"Oh, you have no idea how hot that was. I think you definitely need to wear that more often."

"Good, I'm glad you liked it, because I bought it yesterday. I figure it'll come in handy again. Especially the tie…I can think of a lot of things we could use that for." He smirked, licking his lips quickly before kissing her again. He began to nip and suck down her neck again.

Quinn moaned, the sensations beginning to tingle again as he kissed his way down her body, "Mmmm, more fantasies? Do elaborate…"

He grinned against her breast, teasing the puckered nub a bit before responding, "Oh, definitely more fantasies. I've got a whole list now. And feel free to bust out the red lingerie and heels again. Me like a lot." He continued his journey south, kissing his way down her chest and stomach.

She smiled back down at him, running her fingers over his shaved head, the velvety hairs tickling her fingertips, "Puck?"

He stopped his movements and looked back up at her, all the love he felt for her shining brightly in his eyes, "Yeah?"

"Thank you," she paused, trying to think of the best words, "for everything. This night has been absolutely amazing." She sighed softly, basking in the feeling of relief that even after 8 years of marriage and 2 (well, technically 3) kids, her husband still wanted her and desired her.

He smiled softly back up at her, noting the swirling emotions and vulnerability in her eyes. He knew they had been stuck in the same old rut and routine for a while now, practically having to schedule sex and alone time around their busy lives. The kids had a lot going on and between their jobs, their family and the basics like eating and sleeping, the fire that had once been there between the two of them had dwindled into little more than a spark over the past few years. And to him, that was absolutely unacceptable. As he stared up into her eyes and saw all of the love and need and desire there, he instantly knew he would do whatever it took to keep her happy and to keep that spark alive.

On second thought, fuck that spark! After the night they just had, he would do anything to keep that raging blaze alive. He had been a bit puzzled and skeptical when she let him in on one of her fantasies a couple of weeks ago when she was a bit buzzed off of the wine they had with dinner one night. He almost choked when she mentioned doing something different, more specifically 'getting picked up at a bar and having sex with a stranger,' but the more he thought about it, the hotter he thought it could be. Now, after they both had played their roles and had some of the best sex they'd had in a long time, he was more than happy to keep that spontaneity and fire and …fun, alive. Tonight was exhilarating, and exciting, and hot, and spontaneous, and fun, and he definitely wanted many, many more repeats of that.

He lifted his hand to caress her cheek and tuck a wayward strand of hair back behind her ear, "Anytime sweetheart, anytime. And like I said, any other fantasy just let me know."

She nuzzled her face in his palm a bit before purring contently, "I love you, Noah."

"I love you too, Quinn," he replied before placing another soft kiss against her abdomen. He continued to trail kisses down her stomach, his gentle touch sending shivers up her back.

Quinn let her eyes flutter closed, her heart rate increasing as he continued down her body, "Mmm, baby what are you doing?"

He smiled against her skin, "I'm fully taking advantage of the fact that my smoking hot wife is naked and spread eagle in our 5-star hotel suite and there are no kids to interrupt what I plan on doing to you for the rest of the night."

She moaned lightly as he went back to his assault on her lower stomach, his kisses stoking the fire building within. "Oh, thank God for your sister agreeing to take the kids for the night," she murmured breathily.

He ceased his movements and looked up at her for a moment, "Please don't talk about my sister right as I'm about to go down on you" he replied, shaking his head before quickly resuming his journey down her body and licking her slit, "And my goal is to get you thanking God the rest of the night…Puck the Sex God that is."

He took her clit between his lips and suckled deeply, flicking the bud with his tongue. Quinn almost flew off of the bed, keening his name as she dug her nails into his shoulder, "Oh God Puck, please don't stop."

He smirked and replied, "That sounds much better. Be as loud as you want, baby," before resuming his slow seduction.

Oh, this was going to be a good night…a little something different is always a good thing.


	2. Dirty Deck of Cards

_**A/N:** Hey there again! Thanks so much for giving this story a shot. Sorry if I re-posted my **Something****Different** story again as the lead chapter. Think of that story as the anticipation leading up to these one-shots, which will follow the same relationship throughout their lives. _

_**Disclaimer:**Obviously, Glee isn't mine. Once again, if it was, I wouldn't be buried up to my eyeballs in student loans. Also, I wanted to go ahead and say that while I have also been working on this for a while and have had several chapters written already, I recently noticed somewhat similar prompts elsewhere, so I mean no infringement or intellectual property encroachment. Spoken like a true lawyer, right? Ha!_

_Once again, 'M' for a reason…but you know you like it :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Dirty Deck of Cards<strong>

"So, how exactly does this game work?"

Puck opened the pack of cards and spread them out in a circle face-down. He grabbed a nearby glass and set it in the middle of the circle, taking a seat on the living room floor across from Quinn. He smirked at her, letting his eyes give her the once over as she sat reclined back on her hands. "Vodka or Whiskey?"

"Are those my only choices?"

"Unless you, Santana, or Britney are hiding anything else."

"Nah, I think that's pretty much it. We only really drink wine or vodka."

"You girls and your frou-frou shit. Vodka then?"

Quinn pursed her lips, arching an eyebrow and nodding in his direction, "Oh, shut up and just explain."

Puck smiled and poured a liberal amount of vodka into the glass, "You want me to top you off?"

"Depends on the kind of 'topping off' you're talking about," she smirked back, noticing his eyes go wide at the insinuation. She brought her own glass to her lips, running her tongue along the edge before taking a drink of her vodka cranberry.

If you would have asked her back in high school if she envisioned her and Puck ever getting back together, she would have either laughed in your face or slapped you, depending on her mood that day. And yet here they were in the fall of her junior year of college, sitting on the floor of Quinn's apartment getting ready to play some drinking game he was obviously making up as he went along.

"Ohh, feeling a little randy, are we?" he joked, the familiar smirk returning to his face as he winked at her, "I thought we took care of that earlier today after your last class?"

Quinn felt the heat rise in her cheeks, her blush blatantly obvious as she thought back to their afternoon romp in this very room, her eyes glancing over to the couch. The very same couch he bent her over and had his way with her no less than a few hours ago.

She felt a light shiver crawl up her spine at the memory, a warm heat settling low in her stomach. He quirked an eyebrow back at her in challenge, Quinn lifting her glass in response, "Eh, I think I'm good…for now. So for the last time, how do we play?"

He laughed at her change of subject, deciding they should go ahead and play the game. After all, it would all lead to the same thing anyway and the anticipation was half of the fun. He took a pull of his Jack and Coke, eyeing her one last time before leaning forward to explain the rules.

"The game is King's Cup. We used to play this a lot back in high school, but uh, I think we should make it more interesting than the old version. An update of sorts, you know, just for you and me." When she nodded in agreement, he continued, "Each card has a value of sorts. You pick a card and you have to do whatever rule we made up for that card. Deal?"

"So what are the rules for each card?"

"Well, twos mean you. So if you pull a two, I have to drink. If I pull a two, you drink. Threes are the opposite. Threes are for me, so you pull it, you drink it."

"Ok, sounds easy enough."

"Fours are for whores," she glared at him so he decided to try and down play it, "Sorry, it was the only thing Santana could rhyme with the word 'four.' So babe, if either of us pulls a four, you drink. If it makes you feel better, six is for dicks, meaning I drink so it kinda evens out."

"Classy," she rolled her eyes, "Please continue. What's five?"

"Five alive! Also called 'Never Have I Ever.' We put up five fingers and we take turns saying things that you haven't done. For instance, if I have, I drink and put a finger down, and so on until one of us loses. Whoever runs out of fingers first has to take a shot of the vodka from the King's Cup in the middle of the circle."

"I know how to play 'never have I ever,' we used to play it all the time back in the day. But Puck, that'll be too easy for us. We've been dating for over a year, we had the same group of friend all through high school and we had a baby together. I think we know each other too well."

"Eh, you'd be surprised. Just trust me."

"Ugh, you know I hate it when you say that."

He smiled back up at her, "Moving along, seven is for heaven. Meaning I get a glimpse into my own personal heaven by deciding which piece of clothing I want you to take off. Nine stands for 'damn, Puck's fine.' You get the same decision as to what I should take off. Eight means fate, it's the truth card for truth or dare. Ten is the dare card."

"Ok, so seven, I strip. Eight is truth. Nine you strip. And ten is dare."

"Somebody is paying attention. I can't remember the old rules as to what Jacks and Aces were so we're going to improvise. I pick a rule for Jacks, you pick a rule for Aces, and anything is fair game. For instance, my rule for Jacks is if either of us pull one, I get to pick something dirty for you to do to me."

"Fine, same rule for Aces. I get to decide on something dirty _I_ want _you_to do to me."

Puck grinned, taking another sip of his drink, "Deal. As for the remaining two values, Queens are ladies choice. A wild card for you to decide what rule you want to make up, my queen. Kings are my wild cards. Anything is fair game again, whether you want truth or dare, more nudity, or some other unfulfilled dirty desire."

"Sounds good," she said, taking another sip through her straw, "let's play."

He grinned and nodded his head, "Ladies first."

She licked her lips and scrutinized the cards, slowly drawing one out of the circle, "Six," she said, holding up the card, "Drink up, dick."

"Cute," he said taking a swig, "My turn." He pulled his own card, holding it up in front of her face, "A two, that's drink for you. Karma is a bitch."

She took a drink and pulled another card, "Seven," she said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Ah, my heaven," she blushed as he looked her up and down, "The t-shirt. Lose it."

She pursed her lips before her hands found their way to the bottom hem of Puck's old Marine Corps t-shirt. She had "borrowed" it the first time he came to visit her at college after he had graduated basic training and Special Forces school, the two reconnecting in ways that still made her lady parts tingle when she thought about that glorious weekend a year and a half ago. She lifted the t-shirt slowly, the cotton fabric dragging sensuously over her skin and bust before she pulled it completely over her head, shaking her blonde hair free of the collar before letting the shirt drop down her arms and off to the side. She leaned back, narrowing her eyes and biting her lip, giving him _that_ look, "Your turn."

He smiled before drawing another card, "Five. Hmm, never have I ever," he held his hand up and she followed suit, "Never have I ever kissed a dude."

She gave him the evil eye before putting a finger down, "That was a cheap shot," she complained, " Fine, never have I ever joined the Marines."

"Lame," he sighed, putting a finger down, "Never have I ever gone to college."

"Ha! You have to put a finger down! You're taking college courses online." She sneered as she lowered a finger, Puck scowling at his error before putting a finger down, "So now we're even."

"Fine, it's your turn."

"Hmm, never have I ever had sex with girl," she said raising her brow.

Puck's tongue snaked out of his mouth slightly, his teeth coming down on the tip as he scrutinized the woman in front of him. He put a finger down and ran his tongue over his front teeth, "Never have I ever given a blowjob."

The sneer on her face remained in place as she lowered a finger, "Whatever, you like my blowjobs. That goofy ass face you make when I'm giving you one says it all."

"Oh, I do! I'm not denying it," he replied, putting his hands up in mock surrender, "Maybe not when I'm driving down the highway next time, but I do enjoy them."

"Ooh, good answer sir. I honestly wish I knew what it was like," Quinn noted, taking another long drink. Puck furrowed his brow in confusion, not quite sure what that was supposed to mean. Before he had a chance to ask, she continued, "Never have I ever watched porn."

"You're missing out, I bet you would like it if you gave it a shot," Puck chided as he put a finger down, smiling at her look of disgust at his response. "Hmm, never have I ever given birth."

"Really Puck? Really? That was the best you could think of?" she asked, exasperated. "If you're going to be like that, never have I ever shot anybody."

She stared him down as he grinned back at her, waiting for him to put his finger down. "Well?" she asked when he had yet to move.

"I've never actually shot anybody, Sweet Cheeks. Only targets. And I honestly hope I never have to shoot anybody either, but that may be wishful thinking considering my line of work," he smiled, before contemplating what he would ask next, "Fine, you know what, I'm going to go out on a limb here, seeing as how both of us only have one finger left, but I'm curious. Never have I ever made out with a girl."

He lowered his own finger in defeat and waited for her response, curious to see whether or not his question was in vain. She averted her eyes slightly and looked down at her glass, raising it to her lips and taking a drink before lowering her remaining finger.

Puck almost choked on his tongue, "What? When? And with who?"

She had always been a good girl but she did have a bit of a wicked side to her, one that he was definitely starting to enjoy exploring with her. While he knew she had been a straight arrow for most of high school and despite the fact that the two of them reconnected for a bit senior year, the two of them decided to take a break the year after graduation, allowing Quinn to experience her freshman year in college and Puck to focus on making it through his first year while enlisted in the Marine Corps. He had a sneaking suspicion that she had done a bit more experimenting than she had ever divulged to him, making this game all the more fun for him. He was definitely going to use the 'never have I ever' and 'truth' cards to the max to try and get as much out of her as possible.

Quinn felt her face flush as she let her eyes wander around the room, "Well, the first one was a dare from Britney to kiss Santana back at a sleep over senior year of high school," she reminisced, quickly joking, "Not bad."

"Wait, the first one? How many have there been, Q?" he stared at her, waiting for her answer.

"Well two, but I think of it as being technically one, seeing as how they were both with Santana. First one was a dare, and the second one was my freshman year of college. We got a little drunk and I may have admitted that I was curious to see what it was like again. See why Santana switched teams back in high school, you know?" She watched Puck's eyes grow large, deciding to goad him on a bit more, shrugging before continuing, "She's definitely got a point and she happens to be a very good kisser. Soft lips, sensuous tongue." She teased, watching Puck's mouth fall open, "I mean, you of all people know what I'm talking about. You've made out with her too."

She saw him swallow hard and take another drink, licking his lips as his imagination started to wander, "Did you uh, you know, do anything else?"

"I think that is a question that needs to wait for another card, Mr. Puckerman. I believe it is my turn," she said, arching her brow and winking at him before drawing another card. "Hmm, it's a nine. What article of clothing should I pick? It's not like you're wearing a whole lot."

He smirked, looking down at the t-shirt and jeans he managed to throw on after his and Quinn's earlier romp.

She tapped her index finger against her chin in contemplation, "I'll go easy on you. T-shirt, off."

He pulled the white tee over his head and discarded it to the side, pulling another card in the process, "Four. Drink up, Dollface."

She took another sip and pulled a card, "Eight for fate. Ok, so a truth question. Biggest fantasy?"

He grinned, "That's easy, especially after the story you just told me. Threesome with you and another chick," he waggled his eyebrows, "Interested?"

She rolled her eyes, "Get real. Your turn."

He pulled another card, "Ooh, King. Wild card. Lose the pants, Fabray."

She took a quick drink and stood, untying the string on the pair of sweat pants she stole from Puck earlier that day, easing the waistband past her hips and allowing the material to fall to the floor, leaving her clad in only her bra and panties. She kicked the pants to the side and sat back down, drawing another card in the process. "Ten… dare."

He smirked over at her, "Just try me."

She paused and thought about it for a moment, "Drop the pants and run down the street."

"In my boxers or in my birthday suit?"

"Hmm, in your boxers. Pretty sure you may get picked up for public indecency if you went naked."

He laughed and jumped up, unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down, stepping out of them and heading out the door. Quinn stood and made her way to the front window, very interested in watching the show but realizing that she didn't need to stand on her front step in what little she was wearing. Puck looked both ways and took off, jogging down the street in his skivvies.

Quinn laughed as she watched him run his hands up and down his arms, the crisp fall night obviously a bit chilly for his liking. He turned around and began running back, a car's headlights illuminating his trip as he sprinted back up the block. He practically dove into the front door as the car passed, a cat call whistle coming from the driver's window.

Quinn laughed harder as Puck tried to warm himself back up. The two sat back down and Puck took a long drink, refilling his glass with another Jack and Coke before pulling another card, "Eight," he grinned, "So you said you never slept with another girl, but have you done anything else? Did you and Santana mess around at all?"

She took another gulp of her drink, handing her glass to Puck for him to give her a refill. Once she had her glass back she answered, "We never slept together or anything, but it got a bit handsy."

She saw his body posture change as he leaned in close to her, "Before you get too excited, I'll tell you right now, it was all waist up. We were both a little drunk and I told her I was curious about what the all the fuss was about and she kissed me again. Her hands wandered a bit and I honestly really did nothing to stop her. It all just kinda happened really fast. I mean, who knows if anything more would have happened, but we were interrupted when someone knocked on her dorm room door. We're obviously still friends and all and nothing else has happened since, seeing as I like dudes and all and I'm obviously dating you, but she gave me a little insight into her world."

Puck gawked so she cut him off before he could let his imagination run any further, "And that is the end of that, mister. Now pick your jaw up off the ground, it wasn't that big of a deal."

He swallowed hard and took another drink, "It's your turn, babe."

She pulled another card, "Queen, my pick." She paused, "Hmm, we'll go truth. What is one secret not a lot of people know about you?"

"Just a random secret or a dirty fun fact?"

She smirked, "Let's go dirty."

"That's tough," he scratched his chin and tried to think about something Quinn didn't already know about him in that department, "Ok, here's something. I can only come if you come."

She took a drink and stared at him in confusion, "What? You're full of shit."

"No, seriously. I mean I can still get myself off and what not, but in terms of sex, I can't get off unless you get off."

"Really?"

"No lie, maybe it means I'm growing up or something. So I can tell _if_ or _when_you're faking," he said, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

Quinn simply smiled, taking another sip of her drink, "Good thing I've never had to fake it with you."

"And yet, you give me shit for my ego when you're the one who helps boost it," he teased, drawing a card, "Seven. Lose the bra, woman."

Quinn's mouth tightened and she shook her head, reaching around her back and unclasping her bra, peeling it down her arms in the process, "Such the romantic."

Puck's mouth went dry as he made no effort to conceal his ogling, allowing his eyes to wander up and down her body.

Quinn blushed slightly at the attention. She had been naked in front of Puck multiple times and each time she felt slightly embarrassed at the way he scrutinized her body. She knew he loved her and never had any complaints whenever they were intimate, but she had never quite gotten over her body image hang-ups and secretly feared that he would see something that he didn't like. Despite the fact that she still worked out quite a bit, she knew she had put on a few pounds since she stopped cheering and actually started eating normally again, seeing as how starving herself wasn't a good long term diet option. She also knew that she still had a few stretch marks that had never healed and very light cellulite, thanks to stupid genetics, and she was always nervous he would eventually discover one of her flaws.

However, the way he was looking at her now, his eyes dark with lust, made her feel a little differently, a little more relieved that he still wanted her, flaws and all. She broke eye contact with him and swallowed hard, picking another card. "Queen."

"Ah, this deck is rigged!" he chided, "Your pick m'lady. What'll it be?"

"I'll go with another truth," she replied, looking up at Puck as he nodded his head for her to continue. She swallowed hard, deciding she might as well go for it now and hope he would tell the truth, "Our first time, you know, sophomore year, did you really love me or were you just saying that at the hospital?"

"Quinn," he murmured, his expression softening as he held her gaze, "What did I do to make you doubt how I feel about you?"

Quinn just gave him a look and glanced down at the floor, picking up her drink and taking a long sip in the process. Immediately he knew why, "Look, I know I wasn't the best boyfriend material in high school and I royally fucked up a few times. I never really gave you a reason to believe me, I guess. But I wasn't just giving you lip service when I told you that I loved you in the hospital that day. I think I was kinda in love with you the first time I saw you so when I had a chance to be with you, I took it. Call me selfish and I know it really messed shit up for the both of us for a while afterwards, but I don't regret it for a second."

She looked back up at him, her eyes filled with unshed tears and it just about broke his heart. Quinn quickly wiped her eyes and cleared her throat, trying to change the subject by telling him it was his turn to pick.

Instead of drawing another card, he reached across the deck and grabbed her hand, bringing it up to his mouth and chastely kissing the back, "Being with you changed everything, and I'm not just talking about Beth. You were my game-changer. Our first time, lying there with you afterwards, I didn't want to move or say anything that may ruin the moment or prove that it was only just a dream. Holding you and feeling you there with me, I was head over heels for you, Q. I loved you then and I love you more than anything now. Nothing will ever change that, I swear to you."

She gave him a small, watery smile, whispering gently, "Thank you."

"It's the truth, Quinn," he replied, smiling in return while gingerly tracing his thumb over the back of her hand a few times before releasing it and drawing another card. He looked at the value, a four, before deciding he wanted to ask a question of his own. He arched his brow, "Eight" he smiled, lying through his teeth, "my question."

Quinn eyed him suspiciously but nodded her head in acknowledgement, allowing him to proceed.

He thought hard, knowing that the question Quinn just asked had been eating at her for a while. He had a question of his own he had been wanting to ask for a while now himself, so he figured now was as good of a time as any, "Ok, so I know about Finn and Sam and what not from high school, but has there ever been anyone else for you? You know like, in _that _way?"

She looked at him strangely, "As in other boyfriends or what?"

"Well boyfriends and um, you know…"

"Lovers?" she offered, realizing where this was headed.

He glanced down quickly, "Uh, yeah," he replied, his hands fidgeting. "Look, I know there was the old skateboarder and the guy on the baseball team your freshman year of college while I was at Basic…"

"Ah, I see where this is going," she nodded gently, trying to figure out how to word this the right way. They had been pretty honest with one another since they started dating again and she thought they knew almost everything about each other but as soon as he asked, she realized that they both had a few issues that they had been avoiding for a while. "Well, nothing happened with the 40-year-old guy I hung out with during the Dark Ages," she joked, the two of them sharing a chuckle at the moniker they gave Quinn's skank-tastic beginning to her senior year of high school.

As their laughter began to settle, Quinn leaned over and told him it was her draw. Puck stopped her before she could pick another card, "Wait, you didn't answer the whole question."

She sighed in defeat before looking back down at the ground and biting her lip, "I um, I don't know what to say."

"I'm not going to be mad, Quinn. I really have no room to be upset," he admitted, "I just want the truth."

She glanced around the room trying to avoid Puck's eyes boring into her. After a few silent moments, she sighed and looked back down at the floor, fidgeting with the straw in her glass. "Yes," she replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

He chewed on the side of his cheek, feeling the warm rush of anger flooding his blood stream at the admission. He took a few deep breaths and swallowed more of the liquid in his glass, trying to calm himself down. He was far from perfect and Lord knows he had his fair share of indiscretions in the past, but he wasn't quite prepared to hear her admit it outright. They both had been completely faithful to one another after they got back together over a year ago but he had always been curious about the year or so prior, after they went their separate ways post-graduation. "Yes what?" he asked, knowing something had happened but nervous as to what she was going to say.

She took a drink of her own before looking him in the eye and biting her lip again, "Yes, there have been others since you and I were together in high school. Nobody else _during_ high school, but the year we took a break, my freshman year here," she paused briefly, "there… were others."

Puck blew out the deep breath he had been holding and ran his hand over his head a few times. Quinn's gaze focused back on the floor as she prepared for him to explode. Instead, he surprised her by asking, in a relatively calm voice, "How many? And what else, you know… happened?"

She bit her tongue and cleared her throat, realizing she owed it to him to tell the truth, "Two. The first one was a guy I met in a business class. He was on the lacrosse team. We were just kind of talking for a bit, you know, nothing serious. Nothing really happened, honestly. We made out and messed around a bit but it was hands only, I swear. It fizzled out pretty quick though. He was a dumbass and really started to annoy me."

"And the other guy?" he asked hesitantly.

She sighed again, "Well, the other guy was the baseball player. We dated for a few months." Puck nodded in acknowledgment. He knew she had dated someone else for a bit her freshman year but he never knew how serious it got. She continued to play with her straw before finishing her explanation, "We got along pretty well and had a lot in common and we just kind of hit it off, so to speak."

Puck swallowed, looking down at his own drink sitting on the floor, "So uh, what all did you, uh…"

"We slept together," she replied quietly, "Not often and we had been dating a while before we started hooking up and all but one night, it just kinda happened." She ran her fingers through her hair before readjusting a bit, pulling her knees to her chest and crossing her arms over her legs, feeling incredibly exposed all of a sudden. "We only 'did it' a couple of times, and it was good and everything." She paused, catching herself before going on, stumbling a bit over her words, "I mean, it was just… _different_ than being with you. I love you, Puck and I love being with you. I realized that when I saw you over your first leave back home that following summer. Every time I see you, I get butterflies and my heart races and while I did care for Jason, I just didn't feel the same way about him that I felt for you. You and I have history and I felt like we got a second chance when I saw you again. So, that was the end of that relationship."

"Was uh, was he better than me?"

"No, Puck. I mean he had his moments and it wasn't terrible, but he wasn't better than you. Just different," she answered, realizing she needed to diffuse the situation before she really pissed him off. She forced a smile and looked back up at him, "But you, Mr. Puckerman, _definitely_ know which buttons to push to really make me go wild."

He smirked in return. Quinn knew stroking his ego was one of the best ways to ease his tension so she was glad for the brief reprieve from the barrage of uncomfortable questions.

"I think it's my turn," she murmured, looking up at him to see if he had any other questions or objections to moving past this and getting on with the game.

"That it is," he replied, taking another pull of his drink before refilling it once more.

"Six," she replied, laughing and holding up the card she picked, "Keep drinking, champ."

They continued to trade off, taking turns and drinking when prompted by the cards or when the questions or dares got a bit risqué or embarrassing.

x-x-x-x-x

After going through several more cards, questions and challenges, it was Quinn's turn again. She pulled another card, glancing at the value before her eyes lit up and she gave him a wink, licking her lips before turning the card around, "Ace."

"Ooh, dirty dare. So, what'll it be, hot stuff?"

"Hmm," she said, making a show of trying to think about what she wanted him to do before grinning, "Hang on a sec."

She stood up and made her way toward the kitchen, Puck confused as to what she was up to. He heard the refrigerator open and shut, Quinn rejoining him on the floor and pulling the bottle of chocolate syrup out from behind her back.

Puck's eyes lit up, excited at where this was going, "What's that for?"

"You'll see," she chuckled, leaning back and jutting her breasts out at him.

Puck felt his mouth go dry as she picked up the bottle of chocolate sauce and raised it over herself, allowing a few drops to dribble onto her upper chest before moving the bottle lower. She squeezed a little more above her right breast, the chocolate stream hitting her nipple before dragging it across her chest to hit the other nipple. She continued to let the chocolate drip out of the bottle as she allowed it to trickle through the valley of her breasts and down her toned stomach.

She put the top back on and set the bottle aside, looking up at him with a look that could only be described as 'smoldering,' running her tongue along her parted lips before taking her lower lip in between her teeth. She swiped her finger through the chocolate in between her breasts, raising her finger to her mouth and suckling the chocolate off of the tip, "I want you to come over here and lick this all off, from bottom to top."

Puck grinned and stood, stalking over to where she sat, pushing her legs open and kneeling in between. He placed his hands by her sides and leaned down toward her, his mouth millimeters from hers. She pushed up toward him, hungry to taste his lips. But instead, he smiled, turning his head and kissing her cheek before shimmying his way down her body, kissing her just below her navel.

He took a swipe up her stomach, his tongue tracing the line of chocolate up her body as he cleaned her skin. He continued to lick and follow the chocolate north, the sticky substance sweet as he made his ascent.

His tongue was hot and wet against her skin and Quinn was unable to suppress the moan of delight that escaped her throat as he made his way up to her breasts. He kissed her chest, licking the chocolate off before grinning up at her and moving back down toward her nipples, saving the best for last in his opinion. He drew one of the hard nubs into his mouth, licking and sucking, cleaning off the chocolaty mess.

Quinn grasped his upper arm and moaned, the sensation creating a tingling effect that rippled through her entire body and settled low in her abdomen. As if Puck could read her mind, he raised one of his hands and applied a small amount of pressure right above her panty line. She gasped, a low growl reverberating in her throat as he moved his lips to her other nipple, giving it the same kind of treatment.

Once he finished laving her breasts, he moved up slightly and captured her lips with his, pulling her bottom lip in between his and nibbling lightly. He ran his hand up her body, cupping her breast before moving it to her cheek and kissing her hard, Quinn wrapping her arms around his neck as she reciprocated the kiss.

He ran his hand back down her body, hooking his thumb into her panties and starting to draw them down her legs. She untangled her arms and reached down to stop him, pushing his hands away and smirking up at him, "No sir, not yet. You haven't pulled the right card just yet," she murmured, kissing him one last time before moving away.

Puck groaned and sat up, taking a seat next to her before grabbing his drink and taking another fortifying pull of the amber liquid.

He reached down and picked another card, smiling before holding it up for her to see, "King."

"Ahh," she smiled, "so, what'll it be? Should I just assume it'll be the panties?"

"Hmm," he thought, jokingly stroking his chin as he pretended to think hard before remembering something she mentioned earlier, "King's choice. I think I'll go with another question."

She sucked on her straw, "Shoot."

"Just be honest ok?"

"Always."

"Ok, earlier when we were playing 'never have I ever' and we were talking about you giving me road head, I said I enjoyed it and you made a comment along the lines that you wished you knew what it was like. What did you mean by that?"

Her face turned red instantly as she brought her drink back up to her lips, her eyes avoiding his as he waited for her response. "Shit," she cursed, as she chuckled nervously, "I didn't realize I said that out loud."

He clutched his glass tighter, his hands trembling with her blatant admission, "Do I not satisfy you in that department, Quinn?"

She swallowed hard, "No – I mean yes you do. It's just –"

"What? It's just what?"

She hesitated a moment, bummed that their playful game took yet another serious turn. She steeled herself a bit, emboldened slightly by the alcohol despite only drinking two mixed drinks, "Ok, don't get me wrong, being with you is very, _very_ satisfying, trust me. It's just that, besides the blowjobs, oral seems to always be just a prelude to sex for us."

He scrunched his brow in confusion, "Wait, so you've never gotten off during oral?"

She bit her lip, "I wouldn't say that, exactly."

His eyes widened in horror. Before he could react, she went ahead and continued, "Look, it's really not a big deal. Just…forget I said anything, ok?"

"Like hell I will," Puck said, his temper beginning to flare, "Who?"

"Jason."

"The baseball player?"

She nodded and he ran his tongue along his front teeth, perturbed that this guy had apparently given Quinn something he had yet to. He took a pretty deep drink, swallowing the liquid before setting his jaw hard, "Please, do elaborate."

She rolled her eyes, "You look pretty pissed. Are you sure you really want to know?"

He nodded before she continued, "Fine, but just remember you asked." She paused, letting that sink in a bit, "Jason and I messed around quite a bit before I let him go all the way. That included third base, so to speak," she chuckled lightly, teasing him with the baseball reference.

He snorted in response so she decided to explain it out, wondering if it would piss him off or pique his interest more, "Babe, I do enjoy going down on you for the most part, and I feel like I have the sex life of a prostitute when you are granted leave and come to visit. But like I said, with us, oral for me is usually the lead up to sex. He has been the only one thus far to actually solely focus on getting me off."

His eyes were wide as he absorbed the information, gulping as she casually mentioned that "it was actually pretty good" before reclining back on her hands and quirking an eyebrow. "It's your turn, Puck."

She brought her glass up to her lips, taking a pull through her straw as she locked eyes with him. As soon as their gazes met, she felt an immediate spark, noticing the lust pooling in those chocolate depths. "It is _my_ turn," he replied, licking his lips slowly, "and I plan on taking my time."

"What?" she asked puzzled.

He sat up on his knees, crawling over toward her and gently pushing her body down to lay flat, hovering over her. Puck leaned down and kissed her lips, caressing her cheek and brushing her hair back behind an ear. He trailed his other hand down her side, his lips following as he kissed his way down her body, stopping to nip and lick all of her sweet spots on the way down.

Quinn let out a small moan when he kissed the sensitive spot below her ear and again when he made his way down her stomach, stopping just shy of the waistband of her panties. He looked up at her and grinned before running his tongue slowly underneath the hem. She groaned and he took that as a good sign, his thumbs winding their way into the sides of her panties as he drew them down her legs slowly.

Puck pulled them past her feet, dropping them next to the stack of discarded cards and drawing her knees up as he ran his cheek along her calf and knee and kissed along her inner thighs. He nestled himself intimately between her legs, his warm breath making her center tingle in anticipation.

He kissed around the outsides of her lower lips, swiping his tongue through her slit. She shuddered hard, one hand reaching up and grasping at the leg of the coffee table while the other hand found its way down her body, running her fingers through the short hairs on his head. Puck ran his tongue through her dripping folds again, circling her clit with his tongue and humming as he drew the sensitive bud between his lips, suckling lightly.

Quinn moaned again and arched her hips up into his mouth, Puck continuing his slow ministrations as he explored her with his tongue. She began to writhe underneath him and Puck knew she was enjoying herself. He slipped an arm up around one of her legs, his hand settling on her stomach as he held her in place, the gentle pressure creating a more heightened sensation in her already quivering abdomen.

He continued to nip, suck and bite her clit, soothing the bud with his tongue while continuing to run it along her seam, slipping it into her a few times before bringing his other hand up and adding two long, thick fingers to the mix. He pumped into her slowly, focusing on the tiny bundle of nerves on her inner wall while he continued to work her over slowly with his mouth. Quinn's hands began to grasp at his head and shoulders, her whole body trembling as she neared her peak.

Puck felt her legs tighten around his head and shoulders and knew she was almost there, increasing his speed a bit as he suckled harder. Quinn went rigid and screamed, her body arching high off the floor, frozen as the waves of pleasure settled over her. She felt like her climax lasted forever, the small aftershocks and quakes rolling over for a while after he cleaned her off and withdrew his fingers. She felt exhausted and completely sated as she lay there on the floor of her apartment, her eyes closed as she savored what had just happened.

One minute Puck was grilling her about her ex and the next minute she was a quivering mess, her boyfriend playing her body like a finely tuned instrument. She had been hesitant about telling him that little tidbit of information, but as her heart began to slow and she began to come back down from the cloud she felt like she was floating on she realized telling him was the best decision she had made in a while.

She felt a goofy grin spread across her face and heard Puck chuckle, Quinn peeking her eyes open to see him lying on his side next to her, his head propped up on his hand. She smiled again before blushing wildly, pulling her hands up to cover her face in embarrassment.

"Hey," he stated softly, reaching up and pulling her hands away, "No need to be embarrassed. Watching you like that was probably the hottest thing I've seen in a while. I'm sorry for being such a d-bag and not focusing on you as much. Definitely need many more repeats of that in the future."

Quinn laughed and rolled onto her side, snuggling into his front and kissing his chest, "Well, I definitely wouldn't complain," she joked, "I would totally reciprocate too but I can't really feel my toes right now and I'm pretty sure most of my motor skills are currently not functioning so I can't make any promises."

He kissed her forehead before leaning down and kissing her, the subtle taste of herself on his lips an interesting yet erotic surprise. Puck ran his hands down her sides and cupped her behind, holding her close to him as they continued to kiss, a small whimper escaping Quinn's throat at the obvious bulge in his boxers now pressed up against her belly.

Puck ground his hips into her, groaning as he melded his mouth to hers. He felt her pull back slightly, a Cheshire cat smile spreading across his face as he took her in, enjoying her mussed hair, kiss-swollen lips, and light sheen of sweat covering her brow.

She grinned, laughing slightly before motioning to the cards, "It's still your turn."

He rolled his eyes and untangled himself from her, standing and making his way into the kitchen. He grabbed two bottles of water out of the fridge before walking back out to where Quinn was sitting, setting the bottles on the coffee table and smirking before holding out his hands to help her to her feet. She politely thanked him and stood, Puck surprising her by hoisting her up and throwing her over his shoulder caveman style.

Quinn giggled with the motion, smacking him on the butt in return, "Put me down, Puck!" she squealed.

Puck reached down and grabbed the bottles of water, leaving the mess of cards, clothes and cups strewn across the floor as he traipsed his way toward Quinn's room, "No can do, princess. The rest of the night, you're mine. Game over."

* * *

><p><em>Please let me know what you think! And if you have any suggestions or further prompt ideas, I would love to try and cater to your ideas!<em>


	3. Howl'eening For You

_**A/N: **__Thank you all so much for your positive support and reviews! It means the world to me! So, Halloween is one of my favorite holidays and I really wanted to get this up before the 31st. The title is a play on The Black Keys song 'Howlin' For You'. Standard 'M' disclaimer applies. I don't think it's my best but I guess the reviews will be the true test. So feel free to let me know what you think!_

* * *

><p><strong>Howl'eening For You<strong>

"Quinn, seriously, I don't understand why we have to do this. I haven't seen you in weeks and all you can think about is picking out a damn Halloween costume? I can think of _much_ better things we could be doing right now instead of this," Puck complained as Quinn drug him by the hand through the aisles of the local party store in Lima.

Quinn was on fall break from her sophomore year of college and Puck had a bit of leave time accumulated so he took a few days off and decided to make it a long weekend, flying up from Quantico, Virginia to spend time with his family and his newly official girlfriend. Granted, it had been about 6 months since they had gotten back together when he visited her after completing his Basic Training and Special Forces school with the Marine Corps, but the whole 'officially dating' thing was still new to them.

They passed racks and racks filled with creepy masks, fake knives and guns, ghoulish make-up, multi-colored wigs and tons of plastic accessories, the costume ideas endless as she continued to lead him through the store to their final destination.

"Oh, you'll be fine. We already, hmm," she coughed lightly, "made up for lost time so to speak, this morning and I'm sure you'll survive a few hours more while we pick out our costumes to go trick-or-treating and for the party tonight."

"Fine, but can we at least do it in the dressing room?"

Quinn let out a hearty laugh, "In your dreams, Puckerman."

Puck groaned in response, eyeing the toy weapons as they passed. He had been a soldier a few times for Halloween when he was younger and had dressed up like a 50's mobster and Rambo for various parties back in high school and toted along a fake gun each time, but considering the year of weapons training he just had, he had to laugh at how comical and ridiculous all of them looked. _You wanna see a real gun_, Puck thought as he stared at a little boy wielding a small rifle while making the gunshot noises, _you should check out my M-4 assault rifle, little man. My gun is definitely bigger than yours. _

He smiled, watching the little boy chase after his sister, their frazzled mother hot on their tails as they ran past Puck and Quinn. They had finally reached the back of the store and Quinn stood in front of a large picture board, scrutinizing all of the possible costumes available. Puck had heard her rambling about something but he wasn't really paying attention, choosing to watch the little boy in his soldier costume chase after his Disney princess sister, the two doing a fine job of evading their mother as they ran through the store.

"Puck," Quinn asked, glancing back at him, "PUCK!"

"Huh?" he replied, snapping out of his daze.

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Umm," he stumbled, trying to find the right words. He was about to respond with some random bullshit answer when he felt something crash into his legs.

He looked down to see the little soldier lying on the ground, the boy trying to push his plastic helmet out of his eyes to see what he ran into.

"S – Sorry," he muttered as he saw Puck looking down at him. Puck just smiled back at him, reaching down and helping pull him up to his feet.

"Here ya go, soldier," he said, reaching for the toy gun that had fallen to the wayside, "let's get you squared away."

"Th –Thanks," the little boy stuttered. Puck nodded and the kid took his gun, giving him a shy grin, his two front teeth missing. "But I'm not a soldier. I'm a Marine," the kid said proudly, "just like my dad."

Puck knelt down next to the kid, taking in the pride with which he announced his costume choice, "Is that so?"

The kid nodded his head and offered a salute, Puck chuckling at his enthusiasm. The little boy's mother had just rounded the corner with his sister in tow, the mom apologizing profusely for her kids' behavior. Puck just told her it was no problem and glanced back down at the kid, still standing at his version of 'attention' while gently swaying back and forth.

"Well, it just so happens that I am a Marine too, young man," Puck replied, patting the kid on the shoulder, "and I think you picked an outstanding costume this year."

The kid's eyes grew wide as he took Puck in, "You're a Marine?" he asked, glancing up at Quinn as well, the blonde standing there smiling as she watched the exchange, "He's a Marine?"

Quinn gently nodded her head, "He sure is."

The little boy turned back to Puck, staring at him in awe as Puck stood, "Wow, that's cool."

"It is pretty cool," Puck chuckled. "Now stay out of trouble, Marine," he chided, offering the kid a wink.

"Yes sir," the little boy replied, offering Puck another salute. Puck returned the gesture and the mom thanked him, herding her children toward the front of the store. He watched them walk off, feeling a smile creep up on his face at how excited the little boy had been.

"Aww, somebody's got a fan club," he heard Quinn say behind him, Puck turning around to see her smiling at her boyfriend's reaction.

"He seems like a good kid and he's got an awesome costume too," he smiled before getting an idea, "Speaking of which, I already have my costume, so hurry up and pick one out so we can get back to more important things!"

"You already have a costume?" Quinn asked incredulously, "I'm calling bullshit on that one."

"I do! I'm going as a Marine. If that kid can do it, I can too!"

Quinn shook her head, "No, you are a Marine every other day of the week. You can be something else for Halloween. Now start looking," she demanded.

They studied the pictures, Quinn asking the salesperson to try on a few outfits and following them back to the dressing rooms while Puck continued to look.

After a few minutes, Puck got bored staring at the costume ideas. He had a better idea in mind after all.

He walked back toward the big black curtains that housed the changing rooms, waiting for the attendant to turn around the corner to speak to another customer before ducking into the area. He quickly made his way down the rows, looking for Quinn's shoes or some identifying article of clothing so he wouldn't barge in on the wrong person. Once he found the room he thought was hers, he slipped past the curtain, bumping into Quinn's backside in the small space.

She almost screamed when someone jumped through the curtain but as soon as she realized it was Puck, she felt a strong urge to slap him stupid. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked.

Puck gave her the once over then glanced in the mirror in front of him, admiring the fairly skimpy Roman Goddess costume she had on. It instantly reminded him of the costume that hot chick wore in the movie _300_, but he had to admit he definitely liked it on Quinn better. If he were really being honest, he thought it would look much better crumpled on the floor.

He brought his hands to her hips, kissing her neck as he watched her reaction in the mirror. She sagged back against him a bit, her eyes fluttering closed as he made his way down to her shoulder. He even thought he heard a tiny moan leave her throat at the contact, but it was far too short lived as she snapped upright and shrugged him away.

"We can't do that here, Puck!"

"Why not?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her again, "You are so fucking hot in that dress. I say you get it."

She smirked, wondering if he would change his mind at some point during the night if provoked. "So you like it?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him softly on the lips. When he murmured his approval, she continued, "So you wouldn't mind if I wore this out to trick-or-treat with Beth tonight?"

Once again he shook his head 'no' and continued to kiss down her neck. While she liked the costume, it was a bit more revealing than she originally anticipated and had already decided against it, so she decided to bring out the big guns. She stepped out of his reach, twirling for good measure before speaking again, "So you wouldn't mind if I wore this to the party later?"

His brow creased in confusion, knowing that she was trying to manipulate him somehow. He didn't answer for a few moments, wanting to see what her point was until she finally spoke up, "You think the other guys at the party would like it?" she asked, biting her lip and coyly glancing at him while she continued to scrutinize the outfit in the mirror.

As soon as the words left her mouth, Puck fully registered what they would actually be doing that night.

They let Shelby know that they were coming back to town for the weekend, the two parents anxious to see the little girl as Puck hadn't seen her in almost six months. Shelby was thrilled to hear they would be coming back, offering the two of them the chance to take the three and a half year old trick-or-treating for a while so Shelby could finish up some work at home. She had already taken Beth trick-or-treating at the zoo and the Lima mall the previous weekend so she figured that she might as well afford Puck and Quinn the opportunity to spend some time with their biological daughter.

Puck sure as hell didn't want the other skeevy dads in the neighborhood getting any ideas if she wore that around tonight and he most certainly didn't want any other guys at the party they were going to afterwards to be staring at her all night. He immediately started shaking his head, "Nope. No, you can't wear that."

"Why not," she asked, mock-pouting, "I thought you liked it?"

"Oh babe, believe me, I do. I just don't want other guys liking it as much as I do. Plus you know, it might be cold out or something. Totally inappropriate for trick-or-treating with a three year old too."

Quinn laughed as Puck stumbled over his words, asking for help untying the top knot before kicking him out of the dressing room. Once she was finished changing, they went back out to look at the picture board again, trying to think of something else they could wear.

They scanned the pictures looking for something that would be appropriate for trick-or-treating with small children yet adult enough to be able to enjoy wearing to a house party later. After what seemed like forever, a picture in the corner caught Quinn's eye, a smile tugging at her lips as she looked over at Puck, "I think I've got it."

"What?" he asked hesitantly, not thrilled at the mischievous twinkle in her eye. That usually spelled trouble.

"Hang on, I need to call Shelby to see what Beth is going as, if she even has a costume at all."

Quinn pulled out her phone and dialed, speaking to the woman for a few moments before clarifying the time they would be over to get Beth and thanking her. Puck just stared at her, nervous as to what she was plotting and planning in her mind.

x-x-x-x-x-x

At promptly 6pm, Puck and Quinn climbed out of Puck's truck and made their way up to the front step of Shelby's place. Quinn handed him the bag containing Beth's new costume so she could re-adjust her dress a bit while Puck gave himself the once-over, groaning in the process.

"I can't believe you got me to wear this. You owe me for this shit."

She looked over at him and grinned, "Whatever, this is perfect. Besides, I think I already thanked you for going along with this plan. Twice actually."

A slight smirk crossed his face at the memory, "And I plan on collecting a third 'thank you' when we get home tonight."

"Whatever you say, Fred."

Puck just rolled his eyes and sighed, reaching forward to ring the bell. Shelby answered the door and ushered the two of them into the living room where Beth was waiting to be dressed in the new costume Quinn picked up earlier. The two parents greeted the little girl, pulling her in for hugs and kisses before Beth pulled on Puck's blue tie and giggled, "Daddy silly."

Puck smiled but shot Quinn the stink-eye, the three of them earning a laugh as Shelby stood back and grabbed her camera, snapping a few pictures in the process.

Quinn helped Beth pull on her outfit, the three year old making a funny face at the fuzzy material before agreeing to let Quinn help her do her hair. Quinn brushed it into a small ponytail on the top of her head, snapping a barrette shaped like a bone into place before stepping out of the way to let Shelby see her handiwork.

The little girl reached her arms in the air for Puck to pick her up, Shelby roaring with laughter as she watched the three of them fuss over their costumes, "Alright Flintstone family, look this way!"

Puck adjusted his orange "dress" as he called it and Quinn pouffed her hair a bit more in the front, the two of them leaning in and snuggling with their own little "Pebbles" as the family posed for more pictures.

They were incredibly grateful that Shelby still allowed them to see Beth whenever they were back in town, especially considering the tumultuous senior year they had. Despite all of the stunts Quinn tried to pull to show that Shelby was an unfit mother, Shelby had been quite understanding when it came to why Quinn had gone to the lengths she had to try and get the little girl back. She even admitted that a lot of the same things had crossed her mind when she felt she made a mistake giving Rachel up all those years ago.

She even still welcomed Puck back into the fold with open arms, considering Puck wouldn't take no for an answer after the two of them discovered a slight spark of chemistry after Puck babysat Beth one night. They bonded over how crazy Quinn had been acting, but the whole relationship was inappropriate from the beginning, and after explaining it all out Puck, he was rather understanding, choosing to give up that relationship to have one with his daughter.

Quinn glanced over at Puck, the man making goofy faces at Beth while Shelby snapped away with both her camera and Quinn's, capturing the moment for the family to enjoy later. She felt her smile grow wider, realizing that this moment may not have been a possibility without the help of Mr. Schue and Shelby's intervention a year or so ago. Shelby was pissed about all of sneaking around and sabotage Quinn had done, but after speaking with Will, they both determined that Quinn had just been incredibly depressed and still hurting from the massive loss she felt when she thought about giving Beth up for adoption. Even though she wouldn't admit it to anyone else for the longest time, giving her up had been the hardest thing Quinn had ever done and not a day went by when she didn't think about the little girl or yearn to hold her in her arms again. She had tried to go back to normal and when that didn't work out, she rebelled. When that was a bust, she tried to manipulate the situation to get her back, until she finally hit rock bottom.

Will, Emma Pillsbury and Shelby then staged an intervention of sorts, Shelby saying she still wanted Quinn and Puck in Beth's life but only if they got some help. Puck thought it was ridiculous they wanted him to see a counselor too, insisting that he was perfectly fine. But after the crush he developed on Shelby and the obvious amount of resent he still harbored toward Quinn, the counseling proved to be very helpful for the both of them. They wanted to be a part of their little girl's life so they made that goal a priority, really trying to work through all of their issues and finally coming to the realization that, while it was the hardest decision they probably would ever make, it was the right one. Beth was happy and healthy in a safe environment with an adoptive mother who would love and take care of her and they were incredibly grateful that she was as open and willing to let them be a part of Beth's life as well.

After a few more pictures, Quinn grabbed Beth's trick-or-treating pumpkin bucket and they took off down the street, Quinn promising to document the whole thing on film. Each house went the same way, Puck holding her hand as they walked up to the door and lifting the little girl so she could ring the bell. The neighbors would open up and melt instantly when they saw the young family, handing out enough candy to last her until at least her 6th birthday before they thanked them and walked off to the next house.

They had finished all of the houses on Shelby's block, returning back to their car and loading Beth up for one last stop. Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury had heard that Puck and Quinn would be taking her trick-or-treating this year so they insisted they bring Beth by for a bit. Puck pulled up to the Schuester's apartment complex and hopped out, grabbing Beth's pumpkin while Quinn unbuckled her from her car seat and carried her to the door.

Once they reached their front door, Quinn showed Beth the doorbell and the three of them waited for someone to answer. The door swung open, revealing Ms. Pillsbury in a witch's hat and Mr. Schuester in a flight suit and aviators, the name "Maverick" written on a patch on his chest. Quinn smiled and leaned over to whisper into Beth's ear, the little girl smiling shyly, "Twick o' Tweet."

Everyone started giggling at how cute she sounded, Ms. Pillsbury ushering them inside so she could get a few pictures of Fred, Wilma and their little Pebbles while Mr. Schue joked that they were missing their purple dinosaur-dog, Dino. They hung out and talked for a bit, Puck catching them up on his experience with the Marines and Quinn providing highlights of college life thus far.

It was always fun reminiscing with their former mentors and they really wanted to stay longer and hang out, but Beth had crawled up into Quinn's lap and was close to falling asleep so the parents figured it was about time to take their little one back to Shelby's and put her to bed. They said their goodbyes and promised to stay in touch, Emma and Will both very interested in hearing about how they were _really_ doing, especially now that they were a couple again.

Once they made it back to Shelby's, Puck carried Beth inside and headed up to her room, Quinn following close behind as she brought in Beth's shoes she had managed to kick off on the ride home and her pumpkin full of candy. Shelby rolled her eyes at the amount of candy they got, insisting that Puck and Quinn take some of it with them before hiding it up high in a cupboard. Quinn smiled and thanked her, heading into Beth's room to kiss the little girl goodnight.

By the time she got there, Puck had already changed her out of her costume and had her pajamas on, kissing her sweetly before allowing Quinn the same, the mother nuzzling her daughter's cheek and ruffling her hair before Puck placed her in her crib. The two of them took a moment to simply stand there and watch their baby girl, her chest rising and falling evenly as she made light cooing noises in her sleep.

After taking a few moments to watch her slumber, they quietly closed the door and headed back to the kitchen, Shelby thanking them for taking her before they excused themselves for the evening. They hopped into Puck's truck, Quinn taking a moment to fix her make-up as her eyeliner and mascara had run a bit from the few tears she shed upon saying goodbye to her daughter again. She felt Puck's eyes on her, his hand resting gently on her leg as he tried to comfort her. Even though this happened every time she saw the little girl and had to say goodbye, she always felt foolish tearing up and crying in front of him. It made her feel weak and although Puck had told her multiple times that it was totally normal, she hated feeling that vulnerable.

Puck leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, murmuring that it would be ok in her ear before starting up the truck and heading out of Shelby's neighborhood, turning in the direction of the house party they were to attend that evening.

x-x-x-x-x

Santana's house party extravaganza was in full swing by the time they arrived, the tipsy Latina flinging the door wide open to reveal her perfect 'devil in a red dress' costume, complete with a pitchfork that she insisted on stabbing every party-goer with in the ass as they passed. She welcomed them in, pointing them in the direction of the booze before chasing off after Britney, the blonde meowing at everyone as she ran around the party clad in a tight black cat-suit, a fake tail and cat ears.

Quinn and Puck made their way through the party, stopping to politely say hi to all of their friends and former classmates as they passed. Several of the younger girls at the party were completely shameless, cozying up next to Puck and giggling at how muscular and ruggedly handsome Fred Flintstone was while Quinn stood next to him and scowled, glaring at them when the girls insisted on taking pictures with him too.

Puck caught a few of her glares and realized he was skating on thin ice, especially if he wanted his third thank you later that evening. So he declined every offer the girls made to go home with him, practically having to shake several of them off and avoid them for the rest of the evening so Quinn wouldn't change her mind about staying over at Puck's that night.

He watched Quinn move around the room and socialize, the way her hips swayed memorizing as he began to undress her with his eyes. He had caught a glimpse of the leopard print bra she wore under the white dress earlier, chuckling at how in-character she decided to stay with animal print lingerie to go along with her Wilma Flintstone get-up. However, at this point, he could only fantasize about what kind of print was featured on her panties.

Just thinking about what the dress hid had Puck Jr. a bit excited, Puck deciding it was a good time to see if she was ready to go home despite the fact that they had been at the party for less than 20 minutes. He saw her disappear around the corner and followed suit, trying to track her down in the midst of the train wreck of drunks around them.

Quinn had found her way to the alcohol table, pouring herself a drink before Puck clutched her arm, gently taking the drink from her hand before she even had a chance to take a sip, "So, I have burning question for you."

She eyed him for a moment, shooting him a wary look, "Burning is never a good sensation, especially down there. I would go ahead and get that checked out," she replied sarcastically.

"You are such a pain in the ass," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, but I'm your pain in the ass. You know you love it," she smirked, "So what did you want to ask?"

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong but you are rocking the leopard print up top, right?"

It was Quinn's turn to roll her eyes, "Typical. And yes, you are correct."

Puck ignored the dig and continued, "So I was wondering, what print are you rocking below?" he asked, glancing down her body.

"What animal print? Hmm, well I can't say," she teased, "You just may need to find out for yourself."

Puck licked his lips and leaned in closer, nibbling on her ear lobe, "Well then, I think it may be time to go, don't you think?"

Quinn grinned, his husky voice sending shivers up her spine, "But baby, we just got here."

He kissed her neck and nipped her jaw, nuzzling her cheek with his nose before responding, "Yeah, but pretty much everyone is already hammered and this is going to turn into a shit-show pretty quick. I say we leave now and avoid the inevitable police raid later."

Quinn bit her lip and thought about it for a second, Puck's logic seemingly sound as she simply nodded her head, her hand finding Puck's as he lead them out of the house. Santana, Brit and the rest of their friends were all too far gone to even notice them slipping out the door, the two escaping with ease as they jumped in the truck and headed back to Puck's house.

x-x-x-x-x

As they pulled into the driveway, Quinn laced her fingers with his and pulled him out of the truck, Puck never happier that his mom worked random hours at the hospital as he was at this moment. They had the whole house to themselves for the evening and he was planning on using their alone time to the fullest.

He was glad they got out of the party when they did, the orange Fred Flintstone costume not hiding much of his excitement despite it practically being a loose dress. He pushed open the door and barely gave Quinn time to step through the threshold before he pushed her up against the entryway wall, attacking her neck and letting his hands roam.

Quinn smiled and moaned, the feeling of his lips a most welcome sensation as he continued to venture lower. She decided she wanted to draw it out a bit longer, pushing away from him and walking into the kitchen, leaving him standing there confused. He followed her and watched her grab a soda from the fridge, Quinn cracking it open and taking a drink, licking her lips seductively as she pulled the can away. She decided to play coy, sashaying past his stunned appearance before making her way to the living room and flipping on the TV, pretending not to notice him gaping at her for rebuking his advances.

Puck just stood there staring at her for a moment, wondering how she went from practically purring under his lips a few moments ago to almost completely ignoring him. He wandered over to where she sat, sidling up next to her and caressing her shoulders, his lips finding the familiar spot below her ear again, "Baby, you know you want to. And you still owe me one."

"I don't remember making that promise," she teased, pretending to be interested in the old school Jetson's cartoon on TV.

"You may not have specifically promised it, but it was implied. You didn't say no when I brought it up earlier. Plus, you still haven't told me what kind of print you panties are."

"I told you, I can't say what print they are," she groaned as his hands wandered down her sides, Puck's lips working their magic on her neck and collarbone.

"And why not? That's not very fair."

She shot him a seductive glance, biting her lip in the process, "Because I'm not wearing any."

Puck's movements stilled completely as he drew back to look her in the eye, Quinn simply smirking as she went back to watching TV. Puck was wound way too tight for this kind of act she was putting on, feeling like he was going to explode if he didn't bury himself in her sometime soon. He snatched the remote and turned the TV off, grabbing her around the waist and yanking her to straddle his lap.

Quinn giggled as he attacked her lips, his kisses hard and desperate as he tried to unknot the tie holding the shoulder strap of her dress up. He finally got it undone and stripped it down her arm, pulling the white material down her body to pool around her waist. Quinn shivered as the cool air hit her overheated skin, Puck's enthusiasm exciting her more and more as he struggled with his costume.

She grabbed his tie and pulled him in for a kiss, their tongues dueling as they fought for dominance. Puck's arms slipped around her sides, his fingers caressing her back before unclasping her bra and pulling it away from her body in one foul swoop. He pulled back from the kiss and admired her chest, his lips honing in on her left breast as he attacked it with his mouth, his tongue circling her nipple a few times before pulling the nub in between his lips and suckling deeply.

A guttural moan left Quinn's throat as he continued to attend to her breasts, Puck switching off between the two nipples as he cupped her backside, pulling her dress up from around her legs and exposing her center. His fingers found their way into her folds, slipping easily thorough her slit as he massaged her clit.

Quinn jumped at the contact, his fingers working their magic as she ground herself into him, her hands sliding down to the bottom hem of his costume before she yanked on it, Puck sitting up slightly so she could pull it up to his waist. Her hips began to buck against his fingers and she felt the pressure begin to build, needing to feel him inside of her as soon as possible.

She lifted her hips slightly and grasped the front of his boxers, working them down far enough to expose him, her fingers wrapping around his thickness and stroking him a few times before she wrenched his face back up to kiss him hard.

Puck groaned and bucked into her hand, "Baby, I need you so bad right now."

"Mmm, me too," she whimpered, "Condom?"

Puck was too wrapped up in trying to get her inside and get her naked that he totally forgot his wallet in his car, one of his last remaining condoms tucked nicely inside. He slammed his head back against the couch cushions, "Fuck! No, it's in the car."

He began to slow his ministrations, wondering how fast he could run out there and back inside before Quinn pulled back slightly. He was about to let out a groan of frustration when she leaned back in some feat of flexibility that had him thanking all of the years of gymnastics, Quinn grabbing at her purse she had discarded by the side of the couch and rifling through until she found what she was looking for.

She handed him the foil packet and kissed him hard, Puck tearing it open and sheathing himself before she shifted her hips, lifting up and impaling herself down onto him.

Puck let out a sharp hiss and Quinn's back went rigid, pausing to let her body adjust to the sensation of utter fullness before grinding into him, her hips rotating around in a sinuous figure-eight. Puck gripped her hips and thrust up into her, Quinn keening his name as he picked up the pace. Quinn met him thrust for thrust as he slammed up into her, her breathing labored as she slid up and down against him.

She reached out and clasped his shoulder, her fingers tangling into the furry costume as it bunched under her grasp. This whole sensation was new to them as they usually did their business in a bed completely naked, but this time, the costumes were providing a bit of a challenge considering their position on the couch. Yet it didn't seem to matter as they continued to move, Quinn yanking on Puck's tie harder and pulling him in toward her chest again. Puck continued to pump into her, her slick wet heat engulfing him as he felt the telltale signs that she was close.

His lips ghosted over her collarbone again before he attached them to the hollow of her throat, his hips ramming up into her once, twice… three more times before he exploded, filling the condom. He felt her inner walls clamp around him before she let out a cry, her nails embedding themselves in the back of his head and neck as she came hard against him.

She continued to clutch him as her breathing slowed, Puck peppering her chest with light kisses as she gently untangled herself from him. Quinn giggled as she took in their appearances, noting the crumpled costumes and the light sheen of sweat on Puck's brow. She felt somewhat bad for him as that costume was probably pretty hot, but he would be able to take it off soon enough so he would survive. Plus, she had to admit, the tie was definitely handy when she needed something to grab onto.

He looked up at her and grinned, "So Wilma, what should we do now?"

She laughed and bit her thumb, "Well Fred, we _are_ pretty much naked already..." she trailed off, pausing for a moment, "But we should probably take this party elsewhere. I don't think your mom would appreciate us getting freaky on the couch again."

"Probably not," he replied, standing and hoisting her up with him, her legs wrapping around his waist.

Before he could make it very far, Quinn's stomach rumbled loudly, Puck shooting her a look before laughing, "Was that you?"

She unhooked her legs and slid down his front, shrugging before pulling her dress back up a bit and smiling, "What can I say? I guess I worked up a dinosaur-sized appetite."

"Is that so?" he teased.

"Yep," she turned on her heel and walked into the kitchen, looking in the refrigerator for something to eat, "I am so hungry right now, I could eat an entire Bronto Burger."

He followed her and chuckled, "You're really getting into this Flintstones thing, aren't you?"

"Hey, it was my favorite cartoon growing up. It just seems more applicable right now," she chided, pulling out the fixings for peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, "You want one?" she offered.

"Hell yeah, this is like the best post-sex service ever!"

She rolled her eyes, "Be careful what you say, I am holding a knife after all."

"Good point," he replied, stepping to the side and jokingly covering his man-parts, "So once you're done, wanna head upstairs for round two?"

"Well, I can't refuse an offer that enticing," she said, handing him his sandwich.

"I like your style."

She gave him a flirtatious glance before quirking her eyebrows and winking, "Oh hun don't worry, I plan on giving new meaning to the term 'Bedrock.'"

"Oh wow, are you gonna be doing this all night?"

She grabbed her sandwich and headed upstairs, "Yep, probably. You might as well get into the spirit because I want you to rock me back to the Stone Age, Mr. Flintstone."

He laughed and smacked her on the ass as he chased her upstairs, "Well in that case,_ Yabba Dabba Doo_!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__My daughter went as Pebbles Flintstone for Halloween last year so I couldn't resist. Thanks again for reading! I hope you liked it! Now what age/scenario should I post next?_


	4. Long Time Gone

_**A/N:** Thank you all so much for reading and continuing to review my stories! These one shots have been a lot of fun to write and I am glad you all have responded so well. On that note, this one-shot means a lot to me and I wanted to get this out before Veteran's Day here on November 11._

* * *

><p><strong>Long Time Gone<strong>

Puck glanced out the window of the aircraft and watched as the ocean was quickly swallowed by the land. He let out the huge breath he didn't know he had been holding, realizing that he was finally on (or flying over) his home country. The United States of America.

It had been a long twelve months and he didn't think he would ever get all of the sand out of his clothes and his gear after serving in Afghanistan for just over a year.

But his gear was one thing. The horrific memories and images of death and destruction was another thing. He witnessed cars and buildings explode in front of his eyes, the brick, mortar and metal shrapnel expelled all over the streets. He watched several of his fellow Marines go down in battle as well, Puck holding one of his friends as he watched the life slowly slip away from his bloodied body. He had seen the cruelty with which the insurgents dealt upon those civilians and villages they thought were aiding the Americans, and he had patrolled areas where it was common to see parents mourning the deaths of their children or women mourning the loss of their husbands at the hands of war and violence.

He swallowed the tight lump forming in his throat, the images becoming too much to handle. He thought about Quinn and his son and Beth. He couldn't help but imagine them in the same scenario if the situations were reversed and the thought alone just about killed him. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to focus on the fact that his family lived in a free country and could enjoy their lives and liberty without constant fear. He closed his eyes and did his best to push the images out of his head, instead thinking about the fact that Quinn and his son would be waiting for him when the plane landed and how anxious he was to see them, to pull them into his arms and tell them how much he loved them and had missed them.

When he really got to thinking about it, he felt pretty terrible about leaving them as often as he had to. He and Quinn and been married for close to 5 years, half of which he had either spent deployed or taking advantage of all of the training the Marine Corps offered, from Officer Candidate school, to Marine Recon training, and various other weapons and leadership courses in between. The thing that really got to him though, was the fact that his son was just over three years old, meaning that Puck had missed out on a good chunk of his life and that part absolutely killed him.

He was thrilled that his son actually recognized him over the webcam and Skype when he and Quinn would find a time to talk but he had to wonder what would happen when he finally got to see him again in person. Would the little boy run and hide behind his mom, thinking he was a stranger? Would he be super shy and not want to be around Puck? Would he even remember who Puck was?

Puck prided himself on being able to keep a straight face and keep his emotions in check, but just the thought made his stomach queasy. He didn't know if he could handle his own flesh and blood not knowing his father. Quinn had told him that his son asked where Puck was all the time, and while he knew she tried her best to connect with Puck via webcam or Skype, the little boy didn't quite understand how his father was "stuck in the computer." He was too young to understand why his dad had to leave for so long. Puck was out there defending the free world and helping those who couldn't defend themselves against religious fanatics and terrorist insurgents, but that wouldn't matter to his little boy. All he wanted was for his daddy to be home.

Quinn on the other hand, was a little bit of a different story. She understood why he did what he did. She understood the demands of his job and the dangers and risks that came with his military service. Hell, she had been nothing but supportive and had sacrificed so much herself just so he could continue to serve. But even though she never said anything, he knew it was wearing on her and the stress of the deployments was getting to be a bit much. He loved his wife with all his heart and would do anything for her, even if it meant getting out of the Corps he loved so much. They hadn't talked about him leaving or anything yet, but if she even said the word, he would be out as soon as he could.

She had been so selfless and given so much to hold down the fort and take care of their kiddo on her own over these past few years and he couldn't even fathom how to thank her or make it up to her, let alone find the words to tell her how much she meant to him. She was one of a kind and he felt incredibly fortunate to have her in his life but he knew that the wife of a Marine was not an easy job. He had seen many of his friends and members of his company go through divorces and such simply because it was a stressful lifestyle for everyone involved. And truthfully, he would be damned if that happened to him and Quinn. Even though it had never come up or was an issue between the two of them, he would do anything to show her how much he loved her and needed her in his life.

As the plane began to descend through the clouds, his heart began to race, the uniform feeling far too hot and tight for his liking. He re-adjusted a bit, pulling on the collar of his dress uniform to loosen the garment, the fabric feeling way too uncomfortable for the long flight. He held his white dress cover (hat) in his lap, fidgeting with the Marine Corps anchor, globe and eagle emblem on the front and wiping the excess finger prints off of the brim out of nervous habit.

The trees and houses grew bigger and shortly thereafter he felt the landing gear click down when the runway came into view. A few moments later, the plane landed and began taxiing up to the gates. As soon as the flight attendants began dismissing people, Puck stood and reached for his smaller duffle, an older man grabbing it out of the bin for him and handing it over.

"You coming home from overseas, young man?" the older gentleman asked.

"Yes sir. Just finished my second tour in Afghanistan."

The older gentleman smiled and extended his hand to Puck, "Thank you for your service, son. We are incredibly proud and grateful to have men and women such as yourself fighting in our Armed Forces."

Puck took the man's hand and shook it, "Thank you sir. It's an honor to serve and wear the uniform."

"Oh I know," the man replied, "graduated with 3rd Battalion and DIS out of Marine Corps Depot Parris Island, South Carolina in 1972."

Puck smiled, "Drill Instructor School, eh? You guys put out some tough dudes, that's for sure. I was originally out with 8th at Pendleton but went to Officer Candidate School and was last stationed with the 1st Recon Battalion, Charlie Company out at Quantico, Virginia."

"That's a good group out there, Marine. So, anybody meeting you here? If you needed to get somewhere, it would be my privilege." the man offered.

Puck straightened his uniform jacket as he and the man began to walk down the aisle of the aircraft, "Thank you for the offer sir, but I do have someone meeting me. It's been a year since I've seen my wife and son and I've been looking forward to seeing them since the day I left."

The older man smiled and patted Puck on the shoulder, "I know how that goes. Enjoy your time home, son. You deserve it."

"Thank you, sir," Puck offered in return, "It was a pleasure meeting you."

With that, Puck shook his hand again and headed off toward Arrivals, where he would finally be reunited with his family.

* * *

><p>It had been a long year.<p>

All things considered, Quinn had been able to keep it together pretty well over the past twelve months, mainly for the benefit of their three year old son, but it had certainly taken a toll on her. Every night there was some story on the news about the war in the Middle East. Every night there were photos and videos of what was going on over there. Every night there were reports of suicide bombs, IEDs, ambushes, raids, and more casualties than she ever cared to hear about. And every night she prayed that she wouldn't see his name as one of them, one of those names on the casualty reports.

Those men and women had families, mothers and fathers, siblings, husbands, wives, and children of their own. Hearing about their incredible bravery and sacrifice absolutely broke her heart. All of those men and women knew of the risks their job posed when they joined the military and they knew of the possibilities of injury and death as well. But the fact that all of those soldiers, sailors, airmen and Marines continued to put their lives on the line knowing they may not make it home to their families truly humbled her.

Quinn knew her husband loved his job and was incredibly proud to serve his country, his family and his Corps. She was so proud of him and his dedication, as were both of their families, and she knew her son would be proud as well, already saying he wanted to be just like his dad some day. But every hour he spent serving overseas brought new risks and that thought alone made her head spin and her stomach churn.

She had known a few women who received that dreaded visit from the Casualty Assistance Office and had attended a few military funerals and memorials as part of the Marine Corps wives and families support group, but it never got any easier. She felt selfish and guilty for feeling happy that it wasn't her husband they were mourning, but the relief she got from hearing his voice or seeing his image on the computer screen afterwards was indescribable.

He hadn't been able to divulge too much of what his missions and job over there really entailed but given the area he was stationed in and the accolades he had been awarded already for his courage, bravery and sacrifice gave her an idea of the kinds of dangers he faced every day. She knew he was very well trained and could take care of himself but you really never knew what the next day might hold.

Anything could happen and even though she was thankful to be able to talk to him on a regular basis and he had called her to let her know that he was coming home soon, she wouldn't be able to truly relax until she saw him _in_ person _here_ in the United States.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Yes, it _had_ been a really long year but thank God the wait was almost over, Quinn thought as she walked through the crowded terminal. She held her son's hand while the little blond boy ambled alongside her, his little legs working overtime to keep up with his mom as they made their way toward the international arrivals section of the airport.

Once they found the waiting area for arrivals, she picked up her son and cradled the young boy as they waited. She kept nervously checking the status of the flight Puck said he would be on over and over again, deciding to talk to her son and let him know that daddy was coming home while they stood there patiently. Her heart began to race the longer they waited and her nerves began to kick in, the fear of him not returning coming back full-force as the minutes continued to tick away.

Finally, she saw that crisp blue and white Marine Corps officer uniform step around the corner, her husband's face lighting up once he saw them at the end of the short hallway. She pinched her arm, trying to convince herself that this wasn't a dream and that he really was home.

When she saw him wave at them and knew it was for real, she let out a huge sigh of relief and a giant smile returned to her face, tears of joy pricking her eyes as she leaned in toward her son and pointed at Puck. He looked at where she was motioning and saw Puck too, the little boy starting to fidget instantly as he recognized the man. Quinn kissed him on the head and murmured, "Do you know who that is? That's your daddy!"

He squirmed more and she set him down, the little blonde boy immediately racing past the security guards and flailing his arms, calling out for his daddy. Puck smiled, his eyes going misty as he watched his son barrel toward him. He dropped his cover and bag to the floor and scooped his son up in his arms, cradling the boy and kissing his cheeks as he savored the feeling of holding him in his arms again.

He glanced out into the crowd of people, several other travelers and bystanders staring and some even tearing up at the reunion before he spotted Quinn. As soon as he locked eyes with her watery hazel ones everything around them seemed to disappear. He completely forgot about his belongings, quickly covering the distance to where she stood and engulfing her with his other arm. He smiled briefly before he leaned down and captured her lips, kissing her with all of the need, want and passion he had pent up over the last year.

Time seemed to stand still as he held her close, the little boy draped over his arm as the family enjoyed their moment. As they parted, the world seemed to fade back in around them and they finally realized they were not alone as the rest of the airport seemed to burst into applause at the happy reunion. They looked around at the people staring, several taking photos or recording the event, many people wiping their eyes at the sight in front of them. Several people came up and shook Puck's hand, welcoming him home or thanking him for his service while one of the security officers was kind enough to bring Puck's belongings over to him, smiling and telling him he understood when Puck tried to apologize for leaving them in the middle of the walkway.

He gathered his belongings and swung a protective arm around his wife while he continued to carry his son out to the baggage claim area. Quinn tucked her head into Puck's chest as they walked, inhaling his clean scent as she tried to get her emotions back in check. It was so good to see him and it felt almost surreal that he was finally here in front of her.

He was finally home.

x-x-x-x-x

Since she knew Puck would be coming home that day, Quinn went ahead and made dinner that night, grilling up some of his favorites as she wanted him to be able to have a good, old-fashioned home-cooked meal for the first time in a long time. The look on his face throughout dinner was priceless as well, the grown man practically purring as the meat and potatoes hit his tongue. He caught her staring at him, a small laugh escaping her lips as she watched him eat, to which he simply responded that this type of meal was heaven compared to the mass-produced mess hall meals or MREs they ate out in the field.

After dinner, Quinn insisted that she clean up so that Puck could go play with their son for a little while longer before the tyke needed to go to bed. She stood there and rinsed off the plates while she watched the boys play in the living room, the look of sheer joy on Puck's face enough to warm even the coldest hearts. She loved her boys and it was very clear that they loved each other too, the two of them wrestling around on the floor causing the littlest one to explode in a fit of giggles every time his dad tickled his tummy.

Despite how happy Puck appeared to be, she had a gut feeling that there was something troubling him. She knew that he had experienced some terrible things overseas and the military psychology experts had all said that it would take some time for returning service members to re-acclimate and re-adjust to life at home. It was stressful to remain constantly vigilant and alert at all times for over a year, and while he probably just needed a bit of time to come to terms with everything, she still worried.

They had been able to catch up a bit on the drive home and over dinner but it was a strange feeling they both got. It was almost like they didn't know what to say to one another. Like this was all new and they needed to get to know each other again. Quinn had asked Puck a few general questions about how things had been over there but he had been fairly quiet about everything that happened, politely asking if they could talk about that at a later date after he had finally gotten settled back into a routine and things had calmed down. She quickly agreed, realizing that he may need some time and really not wanting to push him either, knowing that whatever it was that was bothering him probably wasn't pretty.

She watched him play with their son for the rest of the evening, the family finally settling down to watch a movie as the night progressed. Their toddler didn't last long before his eyelids began to droop and he started to fall asleep on Puck's lap. Quinn offered to take him upstairs so Puck could relax a bit but Puck kindly refused, telling her he wanted to put him to bed instead. It had been over a year since he had participated in his little boy's nightly routine and it was something he had missed dearly. He gently picked up the sleeping toddler and carried him upstairs to his room while Quinn finished up downstairs.

She turned off all of the lights before following them up, watching from the doorway as Puck tucked the little guy into bed, pulling the sheets up around his shoulders and ruffling his hair a bit before leaning down and kissing him on the forehead. He sat there for a bit longer, simply watching his boy sleep for a bit before standing and turning on the moon-shaped nightlight and heading out the door.

He stopped as he passed Quinn, his gaze meeting hers for a moment before he cocked his head to the side and offered her a slight closed-mouth smile, the timid, boyish expression that she fell in love with in high school causing her heart to clench as he looked into her eyes. She didn't quite know what to say so she gave him a shy look back, biting her lip in between her teeth as she waited to see what he would do next.

Puck held her hand and brought it to his lips, tenderly kissing her knuckles as he took in her self-conscious girlish expression, the one he fell in love with back in high school. The same expression she wore the first night they spent together all of those years ago, the one that signified that she was unsure of what to do next but was willing to see where it all went.

He wove his fingers in between hers and tugged, silently leading her into their bedroom. He brushed her hair away from her face as he looked down at her, caressing her cheek before pulling her toward him for a kiss. He put everything he had into that kiss, using his lips to try and tell her how much he missed her and how much he needed her. They stood there simply making out for a while, enjoying the gentle slide of their lips against one another's until the build-up started to become too much.

Puck finally pulled back a bit, searching her eyes for the ok to proceed. She bit her lip again, her eyes full of love as her hands found the bottom hem of her shirt, slowly lifting the garment up her body and over her head, discarding it on the floor. Quinn looked back up into his eyes, his expression soft and reserved as he looked her over.

She reached out toward Puck and began pulling on the bottom hem of his shirt, hoping to give him the go ahead to proceed. He caught her hands with his, stopping her movements momentarily before taking over the task for her. He grabbed the collar of his t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head until it fell to the floor.

Quinn drug her fingertips down his finely chiseled torso, her short nails tickling his skin as she descended lower, stopping at his belt buckle. Slowly, she began to pull the leather free from its clasp, tugging and pulling it away from the belt loops and dropping it to the side. Puck simply watched her work, groaning lightly when she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his chest, her nimble fingers unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans.

As soon as his pants dropped to the floor, he engulfed her with his arms and held her close, capturing her lips in a heated kiss that left them both breathless when they parted. He kissed her a second time, drawing this one out and suckling gently on her bottom lip as he went to work on ridding her of her jeans. He unfastened the front, his hands finding their way inside as he cupped her backside and squeezed, pulling her hips into his, his arousal clearly evident from the moan that escaped her throat.

He led her over to the bed and sat down, pulling her in between his knees as he slowly peeled her jeans down her body. The look in his eyes alone was enough to set her skin ablaze with need.

Quinn looped her arms around his neck and went in for another kiss. She leaned into his chest and planted both of her knees on the mattress, straddling his legs as she drew him close.

Puck's calloused hands roamed up and down her back, the rough pads of his fingertips leaving a wake of fire wherever they touched. He continued to kiss her, enjoying the softness of her body against his tough, sun-dried skin, taking pleasure in the small whimpers she was making in the back of her throat as he unfastened her bra and moved his lips down to suckle her neck.

Her fingernails danced over his scalp and shoulders as he continued to work her over with his mouth, peppering kisses along the column of her neck and collarbones. She could feel the need within her rising, simmering low in her abdomen as his hands roamed her body and cupped her breasts. As soon as his tongue met a nipple, she almost lost it, the sensation incredible as his wet tongue swept across the open expanse of her chest.

She ground her hips down into his, aching for some sort of friction. Puck growled as she rotated her hips again, pulling her into his body as he twisted and laid her down on the bed, bracing himself on his hands and knees above her. He leaned in to kiss her lips again, caressing her cheek and brushing a wayward lock of hair out of her face as he traced her features.

Puck's whole body was buzzing with anticipation but he wanted to draw this out for a bit longer so he forced himself to stop. He pulled away and looked down at his wife, her lips kiss-swollen as her eyes roamed the body above her.

His hands swept down her chest and stomach and Puck leaned forward to place a kiss just above her hipbone and the waistband of her panties, the sweet spot he discovered a few years back still making her squirm. He drug her panties down her legs, discarding them off to the side as he sat back on his haunches, his eyes taking their sweet time as he marveled at her body.

Quinn felt her face flush as he sat back and scrutinized her naked form, her whole body feeling like it was on fire as he looked her over. She was too hot and needy for him to stop now so she sat up to meet him and ran her hands over his chest. Her fingertips traced every scar he had collected over the years, all remnants from a life of service and protecting others from car bombs, IEDs, and other flying shrapnel. She traced her tongue over each mark, soothing the area with her lips as she went.

She felt his heart beat faster against her mouth and his hands tighten their grip on her waist and she knew he was feeling just as hot and needy as she was. She ventured further south, the tips of her fingertips teasing the fine hairs of his chest as she made her way toward his boxer briefs.

Quinn's kisses practically scorched Puck's skin, his body aching to touch her. Her petite hands trembled against his abdomen as they searched for the waistband of his briefs, looping into the fabric and gently tugging at the elastic. He helped her lower his briefs, her fingertips tentatively stroking his length before cupping him and he had to think about baseball and cold showers as he tried as hard as he could not to come right then.

It had been a long twelve months and Puck wanted to go slow to make up for lost time with his wife, but her touch felt too damn good. He had lost count of the number of times this last year he found himself dreaming about his wife's hands wrapped around him while he stroked himself, helping to take off some of the edge every now and again, but the real thing was so much better than his imagination. He felt his stomach twist a bit and knew he was close, but he wanted nothing more than to be inside of her when he finally came, so he gently pushed her hands away.

She looked up at him with wide eyes, "Did I –"

He crashed his lips to hers, her question lost as he helped her lean back against the mattress. He trailed his hand down her hips, running it up the inside of her thigh before slowly dragging his index and middle fingers through her slick heat. A high pitched moan escaped Quinn's throat at the contact and Puck knew she was ready for him.

He lined himself up with her center, breaking apart from their kiss as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Missed you," he whispered before easing himself inside of her.

"Oh God, I missed you too," she gasped as he pushed into her, hitting _that_ spot deep inside. She felt his whole body go still, giving her a chance to get used to his size again. It had been so long since she felt this good, this full, and while she thought it felt amazing having him inside of her, nothing compared to the incredible sensation she felt when he finally started moving again.

She missed her husband tremendously while he was gone. All of his touches, all of his caresses, all of his kisses. But this right here, this feeling of him making love to her and showing her how he cared for her was definitely one of things she missed the most.

Puck tried to go slow but that plan wasn't working so well. His whole body began trembling as he thrust in and out of her at a steady pace, building on their rhythm as he went. His whole body felt like it was on fire, the pleasure getting to be too much. "Quinn, I'm sorry, I don't know if I can last much longer," he croaked.

Quinn's body began to quake, the internal rumblings of her orgasm building fast as her inner muscles began to clench. She dug her nails into his back, arching up into him as he thrust. "Mmm, please Puck! Come with me," she begged.

He thrusts a few more times, arching as deep into her as he could before his world exploded. Quinn was equally as close, his final thrust and climax setting her off as her muscles clenched almost painfully hard around him. Her arms and legs keeping him in a vice-grip hold as her whole body shook from the exertion.

Puck held on to her, knowing he was probably crushing her but relishing in the full-on skin-to-skin contact he had been craving for the last year. After a few moments, she slowly let her legs unwind from around his waist and released him, the duo panting hard as they tried to catch their breath.

He raised his head from the spot it had been nuzzling her neck and pressed his forehead against hers. His hand found one of hers and he laced their fingers together, pushing it against the mattress by her head as he kissed her lips sweetly. She ran her other hand along his back, gently scratching and tickling the hard muscular ridges, a slight shiver running up his back at the touch.

He pulled away slightly and looked into her sleepy, sated eyes. She smiled coyly back up at him, quickly pecking his lips again before murmuring, "Mmm, love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart," he replied, "Sorry I couldn't last longer. It's just been so long since I've touched you."

She brought her hand up to his face and stroked his cheek before tracing his lips with the pad of her index finger in an action meant to silence him, "You don't need to apologize for anything, Puck. You're home. That's all I care about."

He smiled against her lips and she gave him another quick peck. "And if you didn't notice the goofy grin on my face, I definitely enjoyed myself too," she winked and gave him a cheeky grin.

He laughed, finding her sense of humor refreshing after the long few days of travel and the fairly quiet evening the two of them had earlier. "Well, I always enjoy myself when I'm with you," he replied as he rolled off of her and settled on his side, propping his head up on his hand.

"You better," she joked, smiling over at him, "Plus, no matter what, it totally beats doing it myself, that's for sure."

His eyes widened in shock, his jaw hanging slack as he tried to process what she just admitted, "Wait, doing it yourself? Doing what yourself?"

"Well you know, helping myself out a little. Easing a bit of tension if you know what I mean," she paused, seeing the look on his face, "And don't look at me like that, I know you were doing the same."

"True, but uh, I'm interested in how you 'helped yourself out,'" he grinned, "How about you show me how you took care of yourself while I was gone sometime?"

She playfully sighed and chuckled, "Well, your mom _is_ coming to pick your Mini-Me up tomorrow morning for school," she paused, quirking an eyebrow at him, "Which means we'll have the whole house to ourselves. _All.__Day.__Long_."

Puck grinned and pulled her into his chest, kissing her hard, "Mmm, sounds perfect. I can think of _a__lot_ of things we could do to pass the time."

She giggled as he playfully tickled her stomach for a few moments, leaning in to kiss her softly before gently tracing her features. Quinn sighed as she nuzzled her face into his open palm, "Welcome home, baby. Welcome home."

x-x-x-x-x-x

_**A/N:**_ _I __know __this __wasn'__t __as __light __as __some __of __the __other __chapters, __and __there __are __plenty __of __not-so-serious __chapters __coming __up, __but __I __wanted __to __include __it __because __this __particular __topic __means __a __lot __to __me. __I __want __to __take __a __moment __to __say __thank __you __to __all __of __those __brave __men __and __women __who __serve __their __countries worldwide __and __are __willing __to __lay __their __lives __on __the __line __so __we __can __continue __to __enjoy __ours. __Please __take __a __moment __to __thank __those __who __have __helped __defend __and __protect __your __liberties __and __freedoms, __regardless __of your political beliefs__what __country __you __are __from :)_

_This is dedicated to all those who serve or have served, the families that support them and the sacrifices they have all made, and in memory of those who never made it home. Thank you and God Bless. _

_All gave some, but some gave all... Rest in Peace, Daniel. I love you with everything I am and I miss you more than you'll ever know._


	5. What Goes Bump In The Night

**A/N: **_Thanks __so __much __for __all __of __the __positive __reviews __on __the __last __chapter! __It __meant __a __lot __to __me __so __I __am __glad __many __of __you __took __the __time __to __read __and __let __me __know __what __you __thought! __Here__'__s __the __latest __installment! __I __hope __you __like __it! __Think __we __can __get __to __25 __reviews? :) You all are awesome!_

**What Goes Bump In The Night**

"Mmm, baby," Quinn purred as she collapsed against Puck's heaving chest, "That was just what I needed."

Puck chuckled and kissed the top of his wife's head, "You said that two nights ago."

"And I meant it both times," Quinn giggled as she turned her head and pressed her lips against her husband's chest.

"Well, I'm glad to be of service. Any time, day or night, I would be more than happy to help you scratch that itch," he teased as he ran his fingers up and down the bare skin of her back.

After their evening living out a few adult fantasies in the hotel room they rented a few months back, Quinn and Puck had decided on making their relationship together a priority. Their family would always be their number one priority but neither one of them wanted to slip back into that funk and same stagnant routine of barely touching each other for weeks on end ever again, so they promised each other that they wouldn't let their relationship go down that path. And boy were they making good on that promise.

In fact, several weeks after their hotel date they made a big decision about their relationship and their family's future: They wanted to try for another baby.

Truthfully, the more Puck thought about it, knowing Quinn and how her baby hormones had affected her last time she was with-child, she very well could have been pregnant now with how insatiable the two of them had been over the past few months. And honestly, like Puck was really going to complain about his wife's increased libido…

They had a great life and they loved their kids to death and were excited at the prospect of adding on to their little family. If you looked back on their pasts, both of them had struggled with their own families not being exceptionally supportive and absent at times but they had agreed before they even had their son that they would make their family a priority and promised to love and support their children no matter what.

In their defense, both Puck and Quinn's mothers had been quite supportive over the last several years. Puck's mom had always been supportive of her son, but she was hardly around while he was going through middle and high school. Her job at the hospital kept her schedule pretty busy but Puck understood that she was doing what she could to scrape by and provide for him and his little sister, a feat in itself for a single parent.

Judy Fabray had finally seen how horrible she and Quinn's father had been to her when they found out Quinn was pregnant. She apologized profusely and begged for her to come back home but still remained somewhat distant throughout the rest of Quinn's high school years, choosing to take a step back so Quinn wouldn't feel like Judy was trying to smother her like she had in the past… At least, that was the case up until Quinn's senior year, when Judy started noticing how much giving Beth up for adoption had truly affected her daughter. Quinn began acting out, then all of a sudden flipped a switch just before Christmas that year when she became incredibly depressed and troubled. It wasn't until Judy found out that Beth's adoptive mother, Shelby, had returned to town and the little girl was practically in reach of Quinn that she started to figure out what was going on. Ultimately, Quinn ended up realizing what all of her scheming was doing to her little girl and decided that she loved her daughter enough to want her to be happy and safe and loved no matter what, so she decided to take a step back out of Beth's life.

That decision just about killed Quinn so Judy stepped up. She comforted her distraught daughter and offered her unconditional support, staying next to her side through the rough times and getting her some much needed therapy to help her cope. The whole debacle actually brought the two of them much closer. But despite the fact that Quinn and her family shared a close relationship with her mother, Quinn vowed to be consistent, loving and supportive throughout her kids _entire_ lives, not just the latter parts.

Quinn and Puck also wanted to have a big family to allow their kids to enjoy the familial love and bonds that siblings share as well. They each have a sister, but they are both so far apart age-wise that they never really got to experience that tight-knit connection. Quinn had always yearned for that bond that two sisters share; yet instead, she really only saw her older sister when she came home during holidays from college. Puck, on the other hand, spent plenty of time with his sister, but instead of it being a brother-sister relationship, it felt more like a father-daughter relationship. He was expected to take care of her while his mom went to work, so he never really felt like the big brother figure in his household and he really wanted his kids to experience that.

Additionally, Beth had finally gotten to that age where she started asking questions of her mom and Shelby had finally told her the true story about her birth parents. Shelby had been rather hesitant about letting Quinn back into the little girl's life, but after seeing the pain in her eyes as she kissed her daughter goodbye after deciding to let her go, Shelby finally came around to seeing that they could work something out. Puck and Quinn had always been in her life, but more as aunt and uncle figures than anything else. When Beth finally learned the whole truth, she was a bit hurt that nobody had told her sooner but she was glad her birth parents were Puck and Quinn, who she knew loved her, instead of two random teenagers who didn't care about their kid and gave her up for no reason. She was also thrilled to be able to get to know and spend time with her little brother and sister, something she never had the chance to do as an only child.

In short, they were eager to add onto their family and after discussing it further, decided they wanted to get a jump-start on the baby-making process before either of them or either of their kids got much older. They were both were financially secure and had stable jobs, ultimately becoming fairly mature adults given their young age of 30.

Puck sighed as he felt Quinn's lips against his skin, "Careful babe. This may turn into an all night ordeal if you keep doing that."

Quinn laughed before getting herself settled in next to him. Despite the fact that Puck was a badass warrior and all around tough guy, there was something simply calming and comforting about being in his presence. She always felt safe and loved and cherished when his arms were around her. Puck pulled the comforter up around the two of them and kissed his wife's forehead, Quinn's eyelids drooping as they drifted off into a comfortable silence.

That comfortable silence was shattered moments later with the loud rapping on their bedroom door, the hinges squeaking open as the light from the hallway spilled into the room, "Mommy? Daddy?"

Quinn pushed away from Puck and tucked the sheet tighter around her chest as she hid from the light, while Puck quickly reached down and gathered his boxers from where they had been discarded on the floor and yanked them on. He sat up and saw his five year old son Danny clutching his blanket near his face, "What is it, buddy? What's going on?"

The little boy shifted a bit, the light catching his tear-streaked face, "I heard scary noises and now I can't sleep."

Quinn felt her heart break every time one of her kids cried but she wasn't exactly in a good position to go console him at the moment. She leaned over toward Puck, murmuring "Go distract him while I find my clothes. I have a feeling he is going to want to sleep with us tonight."

Puck silently rolled his eyes at her comment and she gave him a sharp glare in return. Danny had been going through one of those phases for the past several weeks where he wanted to sleep with his parents every night, making it exceedingly difficult to have any intimacy at all when the only time they were ever alone was right before they fell asleep. Puck hopped up and tended to his son, quietly gesturing for Quinn to make her move and find her clothes quickly while he picked up his son and brought him over to set him on the bed.

Quinn jumped out of bed on the other side and dressed quickly, walking over to Puck's side and turning on the lamp on his bedside table. Puck ruffled his son's hair, "So what happened, bud?"

The little boy's lip trembled a bit before he raised his hand and went to wipe his nose on his sleeve, "I was trying to sleep but I kept hearing scary noises. The monsters are back, Daddy."

Puck looked down at the little guy, trying to decide exactly what he was going to say, hoping it came out stern yet sympathetic, "Danny, we've been over this a few times. We've checked your entire room top to bottom and there are no monsters, dude."

"But I heard them again. They're in my closet!"

"Ok," Quinn butt in, "I tell you what, let's go check again."

The little boy nodded before pulling his blanket back up to his face, "Can I just sleep in here with you tonight, Mommy?"

Quinn felt her face fall a bit, turning slightly toward Puck. He quickly shook his head and mouthed the word 'no' and Quinn gave him a pleading look in return. Puck shook his head again, leaning back away from their son.

"Quinn, not tonight," he whispered.

"Puck?" she questioned.

"Q, we just… _you __know_," he gestured toward the bed, "in here and that's weird! Plus, he's a big boy. He needs to sleep in his own bed."

"Fine," she murmured before leaning forward and kissing the top of her son's head, "Daddy and I think you need to start sleeping in your own bed, sweetheart. You've been sleeping in here the past several nights and its time you sleep in your own room, ok?"

"But mommy!" the little boy cried, his eyes pleading with her until he turned toward Puck, "Daddy, please! The boogieman will get me!"

Puck gave his son a soft smile before gently shaking his head, "There is no boogieman, I promise. But your mom is right. You are going to be six in a few months so you need to be a big boy and sleep in your own room."

Danny's lip began to tremble again as he looked down at his blankie, his eyes filling with tears. Quinn looked up at Puck and gave him a sad expression. Puck simply shook his head before rubbing his hand up and down Danny's back.

Quinn placed her finger under his little chin and lifted his face to look into his eyes, "How about a compromise? How about, just for tonight, I'll go in and lay down with you? Will that be ok?"

The little boy wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his pajamas again before nodding in agreement. Puck picked him up and kissed his head before setting him back on the floor.

Quinn took his hand and led him back to his room, helping him climb into bed before laying down next to him and snuggling for about twenty minutes until she felt his breathing even out and knew he was asleep. She made sure his nightlight was on before sneaking out of the room and heading back into her and Puck's room.

"Is he out?" Puck asked, his hands behind his head as he reclined on the pillows.

Quinn glanced over at him briefly before climbing in next to him, "Like a light. Thanks for all the help, by the way," she added, rolling her eyes.

He held up his hands in mock surrender, "Hey, you know as well as I do that he needs to sleep in his own bed. He's too big to sleep in here and he kicks like crazy! Besides, we just got done trying to make a new brother or sister for him. Letting him sleep in the same sheets would just be wrong."

"Fine," she conceded, "but you get to lay with him tomorrow night."

"I'll take tomorrow night if he's still having trouble sleeping," he said as he turned off the light before snuggling closer and kissing her goodnight, "But no worries. I've got this. I have a plan."

"Oh great…" Quinn groaned before burying her head into his shoulder.

x-x-x-x-x

Puck had a plan, all right. He was going to do this the manly Marine way.

His son had always loved pretending like he was a soldier and had told Puck multiple times he wanted to be just like his daddy when he grew up. While Puck had always been proud of his kids and loved the fact that his son idolized him like he did, he prayed that if Danny did follow in his footsteps, he would never have to experience even a fraction of the violence and war Puck had seen while still on active duty. Even though he transferred out of an infantry unit and was now instructing Marines on the finer points of becoming a Special Forces Recon Marine, those images still haunted him to this day.

However, he could definitely employ some of the same tactics and training the Marines taught him to pass along to his son to "combat" these nasty monsters in his closet. He went out and bought a couple of small water guns, bringing them home and spray-painting them black for effect. He was feeling a tad crafty too, so he got out the pack of letter stickers Quinn bought the kids a few weeks ago and labeled each gun; one that said "Danny" and one that said "Dad."

After the family finished dinner and had all of their evening chores done, Quinn took their 2-year old daughter Ella upstairs and started getting her ready for bed while Puck pulled Danny into the living room, "I've got something for you buddy."

The little boy eyed the plain brown bag skeptically for a moment before he answered, "What is it?"

"Here, check it out," Puck replied, handing him the sack.

The little boy opened the top of the bag and stared down into it, his face lighting up as he saw what was in there, "Aww, cool Dad!"

He reached into the bag and pulled the two guns out, looking to see which one was his before giving the other one to Puck, "See bud, monsters are afraid of water. They start melting like that crazy witch in the Wizard of Oz. These are special Marine-issue anti-monster guns. We used them all the time when I was overseas."

Danny stood there staring at his gun in awe, "Really?"

"Yeah, really," Puck replied, "Here, I'll show you what to do."

He led his son upstairs and into the bathroom, helping him "load" his gun under the sink before taking him back into his room and explaining the whole procedure, "So, we're going to put this special towel down right near the crease of your closet door, so they can't sneak out under the crack. Then you're going to spray a line of the monster-repellant water along that towel. The monsters will be terrified of the water and they will go away, simple as that."

"This will really work?" asked the little boy, staring up at his dad.

"Positive kiddo, but just for good measure, you want to take a sweep of your closet before you head to bed?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, help me out, little man," Puck replied, opening the doors and sweeping his gun across the expanse of the closet like James Bond. Danny mimicked his father, doing the same type of spy move before he was satisfied that there were no monsters or boogiemen lurking in there.

Once Puck got him all dressed and ready for bed, he tucked his son in and made sure the nightlight was on before asking him if his anti-monster gun was nearby. Danny held up his gun and placed it on his nightstand, ready for action if he needed it.

Puck kissed his forehead before turning out the light, "Now remember, if you think you hear anything, just squirt at the door, ok pal? They'll leave you alone forever."

Danny gave him the ok and he stepped out the room, ducking in to Ella's room across the hallway to kiss her goodnight as well. She was a pretty sound sleeper and she was conked out like a light when he shut her door, which could only mean one thing… Quinn was all alone in their room!

Puck quickly made his way down the hall and slipped into his room, practically unbuckling his pants as he went. Quinn was already in bed reading a book, but as soon as she saw how desperate her husband was as he tried to shed his clothes, she found herself getting into the mood as well.

She pulled Puck's old t-shirt over her head as she heard the tell-tale sound of his pants hitting the floor. She barely had time to toss the shirt to the side before Puck was practically tackling her, kissing up her neck and cupping her breasts in his hands. Quinn grasped for the hem of his shirt, pulling it up over his head while he sat up and made quick work of her panties.

He dove back into her body, gently but firmly pushing her legs apart before burying himself inside of her, "Oh baby, you feel so good."

Quinn could only moan, her nails digging into his shoulder blades as he thrust in and out at a steady pace. Puck reached down and readjusted his angle a bit, hooking a hand under one of her thighs and pulling her higher so he could plunge deeper inside.

The new angle made Quinn gasp, her body shuddering as she gripped him tighter and attached her lips to his neck. The sensation also made Puck moan, his body speeding up as he got closer and closer to his peak. He paused briefly, pulling out almost all the way to tease her before capturing her lips with his and plunging back in.

Quinn let out a deep moan, "Oh God, Noah."

"I love you Q. Mmm, so hot," he mumbled against her breast before attaching his lips to her nipple.

His tongue circled around the peak and Quinn began to tremble, her body arching up into his mouth as he suckled. She groaned, "Baby, I'm almost there."

He hammered into her a few more times, feeling on the verge of his orgasm as he felt Quinn begin to flutter around him. He was so close and they both were almost there when…

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" their son screamed from down the hall, scaring the two of them half to death.

"Jesus Christ!" Puck yelped, the scream startling him as he jumped off of Quinn.

Quinn jerked up so fast, she almost head-butted Puck, who in turn flew off of the bed and yanked his pants on, his erection non-existent as soon as he heard the wail. He ran toward the door, grabbing the side-arm pistol he hid on the top of the tall armoire dresser and booked it down the hallway, silently cursing his son's timing but praying that nothing was wrong. He had never screamed out like that and Puck was just hoping he wouldn't find a real monster or burglar or something in his son's room.

He felt Quinn move up behind him, still tying her robe around her waist as they crept up on Danny's room. He stopped just before the door, the two of them hearing their son crying on the other side, before he twisted the knob quickly and stormed in, sweeping the expanse with the gun to make sure nobody was threatening his kid.

Quinn hurried over to Danny's side, holding him close and rocking him while trying to sooth him. Puck on the other hand did a quick check of the room and the closet, noticing everything was in perfect order before he clicked the safety on his gun and set it down on the dresser.

He walked over and sat down next to Quinn. She smoothed Danny's hair down and placed a kiss on top of her son's head, "What happened, sweetheart?"

"M-m-monsters. C-c-came back," he hiccupped as tears continued to roll down his face.

Puck shook his head and rolled his eyes, earning him a sharp warning glare from his wife. Puck looked back down at his son, "Buddy, what happened to using the anti-monster gun?"

"I *hic* tried, but it didn't *hic* work," the little boy replied, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

Quinn cringed at the act, knowing that her son had picked up some rather gross little boy habits and was not a fan of having to do his laundry all the time. She smoothed his hair again, "Sweetie, there are no such things as monsters and definitely not closet monsters."

"B-but what about the Boogieman?"

"There is no such thing as the Boogieman, pal," Puck said, trying to re-assure him, "I promise. If you want, I can check again before your mom and I go back to bed."

"C-can I just sleep in your room? Just for tonight?" the little boy pleaded, looking up at his mom before tucking into her side. "I'll – I'll camp out on the floor," he asked hopefully.

Quinn looked back up at her husband, Puck sighing before nodding his head, "Ok dude, grab your pillow and I'll get you a sleeping bag."

"Thanks dad," he smiled as he latched onto Puck's arm.

Danny grabbed his pillow and hopped off of the bed, ambling down the hall toward Puck and Quinn's room. Quinn leaned over and kissed him softly, murmuring against his lips, "Aww, you're his hero now!"

"Yeah well, what can I say? I'm awesome. And a sucker apparently," he smiled and kissed her again before standing up and heading toward Danny's closet. He pulling a sleeping bag out of the corner and collected his pistol, Quinn taking his hand and lacing her fingers with his before leading him back to their room.

Puck got his son all set up on the floor before he climbed back into bed next to Quinn, who in turn flipped off the light and the three of them drifted off to sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x

He and Danny had their routine down. Every night before bed the two of them would perform a "preliminary sweep" of the room before Puck tucked him in and told him a story or two before kissing him goodnight.

A few nights passed without incident, the little man sleeping through the night quite well, staying in his own bed the entire time.

Quinn took that as a sign, deciding to try and seduce Puck again one evening. She climbed on top of her husband and ground down on his lap until he gave in, pulling Quinn down with him as he slid into her easily.

Their bliss lasted all of about five minutes until they heard Danny's voice calling for his parents through the walkie-talkie Puck had left for him on his nightstand, just in case the monsters came back. Puck instantly regretted that decision.

"Dad? I mean Marine One, this is Mini-Marine. Do you copy?"

Quinn climbed off of Puck and handed him the walkie-talkie. Puck banged his head against his pillow a few times in frustration, "Little cock-blocker."

"Puck!" Quinn exclaimed, chuckling lightly before smacking him on the arm, "Don't call our son that!"

"What? He kinda is!" Puck replied before grabbing the walkie-talkie, "This is Marine One, I read ya loud and clear Mini-Marine. What's going on?"

"Dad, they're back," a little voice replied, crackling with the static in the radio, "the monsters. The boogieman is back!"

"Pal, there is no such thing as the boogieman," he replied, before hearing his son sigh heavily over the radio, "But, if it's bothering you that much, you can bring your pillow and sleeping bag back in here."

"Mini-Marine to Marine One, thanks dad. Over," the little boy replied before opening their door and getting himself settled less than two minutes later.

Puck groaned as he turned out the light, the erection he had earlier turning into blue balls as he rolled over and shut his eyes. He felt Quinn's lips against his shoulder, the heat practically searing his skin as she murmured, "Looks like we'll have to finish what we started some other time."

"Yeah," Puck whispered, "but at this rate, when?"

x-x-x-x-x-x

Since this had happened several times already, Quinn suggested there may be something else going on. They had an exterminator out to check and see if they had any animals living in the walls of their house. The exterminator found nothing.

They checked to see if Ella was having trouble sleeping or if she was making noise, but that little girl could sleep through an earthquake during a hurricane so it couldn't have been her.

Puck even tore the closet apart, trying to see if there was a leak or a hole or something in their air ducts that would create a noise in there. However, he still found nothing.

Both he and Quinn were puzzled, but Danny had been sleeping well on his own again so they decided not to question it much further.

The next week went off without a hitch. Not once during that time did Danny have another "monster episode," sleeping in his own room the whole time, and Puck had him convinced it was because of his new and improved anti-boogieman gun.

After a week of peaceful, uninterrupted sleep, Puck had started getting a bit ansy. He and Quinn had gotten handsy a few times over the past several days but they were always interrupted by one, if not both, of their kids. Life in general was getting in the way again, and even though Puck knew he shouldn't be greedy and want sex every night, he did. What could he say? He couldn't help it. He loved his wife and craved her touch whenever he could get it.

In fact, he was hoping his wife was feeling the same way this very evening. They had a great dinner, even though most of it ended up on both of their kids faces, and Puck had run them around the back yard for a while, the father, daughter and son trio playing until the dusk turned into night and Quinn called them in for bed.

They took their baths and Quinn put Ella to bed like usual while Puck and Danny went through their anti-boogieman routine once again. Puck even stayed with Danny until he knew for sure the little man was asleep before creeping back to his and Quinn's room.

As soon as he entered the room, he was met with a sight that always got his blood flowing, one of his favorite sights in the whole world in fact: his wife sprawled out on their bed wearing only a pair of a boy shorts and a fairly skimpy, see-though cami.

Puck grinned widely and quirked an eyebrow when his wife responded in kind, smiling widely back at him. It had been a while and they each needed release badly. Puck sauntered over to the bed, pulling his shirt up over his head on the way. He unbuttoned his pants before climbing onto the bed and crawling up next to Quinn, running his fingers slowly up her calves and thighs.

Quinn shivered at his touch, sitting up slightly and holding her arms above her head. Puck grabbed the hem of her cami and pulled it off before leaning back in and kissing her thoroughly. She trailed her fingers down his chest, pushing at the waistband of his pants until they shimmied down his hips and legs, Puck twisting and kicking them off before settling in between her legs.

He trailed his lips down the column of her neck and chest, grinning widely before pulling a nipple into his mouth. Quinn gasped and raked her nails across his head, Puck groaning in response as he slipped his fingers down the front of her panties and stroked her slick folds.

Quinn whimpered and her hips bucked at his touch. Puck took that as a good sign and continued to stroke her, gently pulling her panties down with his other hand, "Mmm, please Puck. Stop being such a tease."

"Oh, I'm the tease?" he joked before kissing the hollow of her neck, "I believe you were the one who decided to grope me in the kitchen earlier tonight."

"Maybe I just wanted you. Badly," she sighed and parted her legs wider in invitation.

Puck accepted that invitation, easing into her slowly and growling at how ready she was for him. She threw her head back against the pillows and moaned, grasping above her to hold on to the headboard. Puck thrust in slowly a few times, almost withdrawing completely before pushing back in.

"Mmm, I missed this these past few nights," Puck groaned, taking her earlobe gently in between his teeth.

"Oh Puck," Quinn moaned, "Oh God Noah, right there."

Puck increased his tempo, pounding into her and creating the perfect storm within both of them. Quinn felt herself getting close, another moan escaping her lips as she tightened her legs around his waist. "Mmm, so close. Almost there," she whimpered.

Puck groaned, his muscles tightening as his body inched closer and closer to release. Just a few more thrusts and….

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" their son wailed over the walkie-talkie.

Quinn's body continued to pump against his, desperately trying to hit that final peak when she looked up into his face, quickly broken out of her lustful daze when she realized that Puck's body had gone frozen as he stared at the walkie-talkie. The little voice came back over the walkie-talkie, this time asking for both of his parents.

"Mommy, Daddy, the boogieman is back!" the voice cried.

Puck shook his head and clenched his jaw tightly before grabbing the walkie-talkie and responding gruffly, "Daniel Puckerman, for the last time, there is no boogieman. There are no monsters in your closet."

Quinn kissed his chest and shifted slightly under him, hoping they could get back to their previous activity soon. "Puck, be nice," she whispered, placing another kiss on his shoulder.

"No daddy! The boogieman is real! I heard it again!"

"Danny, he is not real. Go back to bed," Puck replied, the static in the walkie-talkie crackling a bit as he set it down on the nightstand.

Puck buried his head in Quinn's neck, nipping at her jaw as he restarted his thrusts. But that was short lived as well…

"Dad! The boogieman is real! And he knows you! He's going to get all of us now!" the voice crackled.

Quinn ran her hand over his head before gently pushing on his shoulder. Puck rolled off of her and grabbed his pants, yanking them on angrily and trying to decide what he was going to do about his son. This whole monster situation was really cramping his style and he thought he may explode if he and Quinn couldn't at least finish one go-round, let alone the many they had been interrupted during over the past several weeks.

Puck marched over to his room, Quinn hot on his heels as she tied her robe and asked him to calm down a bit. He swung the door open and came face to face with his son, the little boy clutching his knees to his chest as he held the walkie-talkie.

"Danny, buddy, there are _no_ monsters. There is _no_ boogieman. I promise."

"Um yeah, there is Dad," he replied as-a-matter-of-factly, "And he knows you. I think he's going to come after you too. And Ella and Mom too! This is life or death!"

Puck went to speak but felt Quinn's hand on his shoulder and decided to shut his mouth. Quinn took a seat next to their son and took the walkie-talkie gently from his grasp, handing it over to Puck before kissing the top of the little boy's head. "There is no boogieman, ok?"

"Mom, I promise! I'm not lying! I heard it talking about Daddy!"

Puck looked puzzled but Quinn was really starting to think something may be wrong with her son. She was starting to worry they may need to get him checked out or evaluated by a psychologist or something, but she was curious.

"Bubbs, what makes you think this "boogieman" knows your dad? What do you mean you heard him talking about Daddy?"

"I heard some weird groaning noises, and then it started bumping around in my closet. I thought he was going to jump out but he didn't. Then it started making scary ghost noises again before saying things like 'argh Puck' and 'God Noah.' Isn't Daddy's real name Noah?" he asked, searching her eyes. Quinn nodded her head but continued to stare at him in confusion, "See, he knows Dad! It said other stuff too, but I couldn't hear and I got scared so I called."

Puck continued to look confused, not exactly sure where his son was getting all of this, but the more Quinn thought about it, the stranger it sounded.

A few moments later, it finally hit her.

Quinn slapped her hand over her mouth and stared at Puck, her eyes wide as saucers as he glanced over at her. He scrutinized her shock, her eyes wandering from him to their son and back again, before the pieces started falling into place.

It was like a light bulb went off. Puck grinned and couldn't help the slight chuckle that escaped his throat. If it were possible, Quinn's eyes got even wider than before as she shifted to look at her son.

The little boy looked up at both of his parents, shifting his gaze back and forth from his mom and dad in confusion, "I thought he was going to go after Daddy next, I swear!"

Puck smiled down at his son before ruffling his hair, "Alright, your mom and I will take care of it, I promise. And I have a feeling that boogieman won't be coming back to bother you anytime soon, pal. But just to make sure, I'll check the closet again, ok?"

The little boy shook his head up and down before crawling back under the covers. Puck made a show of checking the closet one last time and made sure Danny's nightlight was on before tucking him in again. He kissed his forehead before grasping Quinn's hand and leading her out the door.

As soon as they shut the door, Puck burst into laughter, Quinn smacking him a few times as she trailed after him back toward their room. He shut the door behind them while Quinn sat on the bed, crossing her arms over her chest as she pouted.

"Noah Puckerman, if you knew what was good for you, you would shut your mouth right this minute."

Puck's chuckling died down a bit but his grin remained in place, "Oh come on Q, it is kinda funny."

"Are you serious? No, its not!"

"You're right. It's not funny," he agreed before laughing again, "It's hilarious!"

"Our son heard us having sex!" she exclaimed incredulously, "Multiple times!"

Puck broke out laughing again, "No, he heard you…boogieman. Or is that boogiewoman?"

"Ok, you're done," she replied before tossing her robe onto the chair next to the bed and pulling her panties on.

"Aww babe, don't be like that," he teased, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the back of her neck, "I love the fact that you have, ahem… volume control issues. Lets me know I'm doing my job. It's a nice ego boost."

"Mmm hmm," she mumbled, trying to ignore how good his arms felt wrapped around her.

"No seriously," he replied, kissing up her neck and nipping at her earlobe, "I love it, it just happens to frighten our kid when he hears us."

"Speaking of which, we will not be doing that again for a _long_ time," she paused and thought about it for a moment, "At least not until we move the headboard away from the wall. The wall that backs up to Danny's closet, might I add."

"Ooh, good point. I'll move it right now."

"Yeah, not gonna happen. I think it's bedtime now."

Puck looked flabbergasted as she turned away from him and walked toward the bed, "Quinn, you can't be serious. No sex? We just got back on track and we're trying for another baby! We need to, you know, do _it_ a lot to make sure it works!"

Quinn turned and looked over her shoulder back at him, grinning slightly. "Well that won't be a problem," she said, pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth, "What if it worked a month or so ago?"

Confused, Puck stared at her for a moment before shaking his head quickly and looking back up at her, "Wait, are you saying – Are you – For sure?"

Quinn gently nodded her head and smiled before replying softly, "Congrats, Daddy!"

"What!" he exclaimed, covering the distance between them in two steps before hoisting her up and hugging her close, spinning her gently, "Are you serious? We're having another baby?"

"I took the test and found out for sure this morning," she said before his lips captured hers in a crushing kiss.

After a few moments, he set her back on her feet before crouching down and kissing her exposed stomach, still flat but soon to be round with his growing child, "This is awesome! More Pucklings!"

"You and your Pucklings," she giggled, "You make up more words than any person I know."

"What?" he asked before standing and pulling her into his arms, "It's what they are. We're just adding to our flock!"

"You're ridiculous, but you're still cute."

"Well, you're my hot mama and I think we should celebrate," he suggested as he began to kiss her neck again, trailing his fingertips up and down her bare back.

"Mmm, as much as I would love to right now, it's not going to happen." When Puck looked up at her in horror, she smiled before continuing, "At least not until we find someone who'll take the kids for the night. But if we wake up early enough tomorrow morning, we can play in the shower for a little while."

Puck gulped at the offer, smiling back at his wife before grabbing the phone off of the nightstand. He punched in a familiar number and waited, quietly speaking to someone on the other line for a few moments before hanging up. He turned back around to face Quinn, who was standing there confused.

"They're staying at Rachel and Finn's place tomorrow night," he grinned before sauntering back over to Quinn and pulling her back into his arms, "But I still plan on collecting on my play date tomorrow morning."

She grinned back and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss, "Oh, don't worry, I was planning on waking you up early anyway. It was the 'how' that I was still working on."

"Have I mentioned how much I love you lately?" Puck asked as she made her way back to bed.

Quinn giggled before settling into bed next to him, "A few times, but a couple more wouldn't hurt."

* * *

><p><em>Gotta love kids, right? <em>

_Thanks again for reading/reviewing! How old/what stage of their relationship should they be for the next installment? Hmm… Decisions, decisions..._


	6. Mind Your P's & Q's

**A/N:** _Oh__-my-lanta! I am so sorry it has taken forever to update this story! These past few weeks have been a bit crazy, but it is my goal to update this story again here in the next week or so as well as update my other story Be All That You Can Be soon. Sorry again, and I hope you like this chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>Mind Your P's &amp; Q's<strong>

"Dude, she's driving me fucking crazy!"

Finn chuckled and took another swig of beer, watching as Puck hurled the darts at the board in the corner of the bar, "Well, wasn't it your idea to move in together in the first place?"

"Yeah, but still. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Quinn and all, but the annoying shit she does and the random habits she has is driving me insane! She never did half of that stuff when we were dating. It's like she's a totally different person now."

Mike quirked an eyebrow at his friend before leaning back in his seat, "What do you mean she's different?"

Puck threw his last dart at the board and grabbed his beer, pausing to think it over a bit, "I guess it's just the shit she does that I either never noticed before or has become a new thing for her lately. Like, for example, she leaves the lid off of the toothpaste and leaves the tube just sitting on the counter, which in turn makes a mess. Oh, and don't get me started on how she completely took over the damn bathroom," he sighed exasperatedly, "I am going to lose my shit if any more of her "products" end up on the counter! That woman has more make-up and lotions and crap spread out all over the place to the point where I get maybe a six inch square of space to put my things on the counter and in the cabinet."

Both Finn and Mike shared a knowing look before they burst out laughing at Puck's scowl. Finn stood and took the darts out of the board before clapping Puck on the back, "At least she doesn't steal your razor…every day. It's like hide and seek in the mornings when I need to shave, and of course it smells like girly shaving cream. Don't get me wrong, I'm really glad Rachel shaves her legs…and stuff. I just don't get why they don't buy their own razors."

"Amen to that," Mike replied, raising his almost empty glass.

"Good, looks like I made it just in time," Sam smiled before placing the pitcher of beer he was carrying down on the table, "What did I miss?"

"Well, Puck can't throw darts for shit when he's mad, meaning Finn and I are currently winning," Mike replied, earning yet another scowl from Puck.

"What's wrong, champ?" Sam asked, taking a seat next to his partner.

Puck just scowled again and refilled his glass, earning another chuckle from Finn and Mike.

"Women," they both replied in unison.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Oh my God! He is driving me up the freaking wall!"

Santana snorted into her wine glass before looking back up at her friend, "It's Puck! You're just now figuring that out?"

"Yeah girl, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but you're a senior in college and he's officially been your man for the last three years, longer if you ask me but you're just now seeing how annoying he is?" Mercedes asked as she uncorked another bottle.

"I mean yeah I love him and everything, but things were different before we started living together."

"How so?" Tina asked as she followed Rachel into the living room before depositing the finger foods onto the table.

"Like, he's ten-times cruder now than he used to be. Our apartment smells like stinky boy no matter what I do or how much I clean and he throws his crap everywhere when he comes home from class or work or the gym. Oh, and don't get me started on how much it annoys me that he throws his wet towels from the shower onto the bed. Wet sheets and a wet comforter? Gross!"

Santana cackled again before setting her glass to the side, "And now you know why I prefer the company of women."

Rachel and Mercedes laughed while Britney leaned over and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. Rachel took a bite of a carrot before looking up at Quinn, "I mean, it makes sense now that he's in the reserves and gone back to school and all, it's like the next step and what not. But besides the fact that you two lived together for a while when you were pregnant, didn't you both practically live together before you officially moved in together?"

"I can answer that," Santana stated, holding her hand up, "And yes, he did. He was always at the apartment if he wasn't on base or deployed last year."

"I know," Quinn groaned, rolling her eyes at her friends, "It just seems like all of the little, annoying things he does he saved up until we moved in together and now he just doesn't care anymore. He used to be sweet and attentive until we started living with one another and now it's like he's lost that desire to be sweet or romantic like he used to be."

"Puck? Romantic?" Mercedes chuckled, "Who would have thought?"

"If it makes you feel any better Quinn, when Mike and I moved in together, it took a little while to get used to everything. You're kind of on your best behavior when you're still just dating and staying over at each other's places, but now that you live with one another, you share the same space and there really isn't a place of your own that you can go to get away from things. I totally understand what you're going through, but it's normal. It'll go away," Tina replied, smiling at Quinn from across the coffee table.

"I just – I don't know," Quinn stammered, "I guess I feel like he's going to get sick of me now that we're together almost all of the time."

"He's not going to get sick of you, Q. You're gorgeous and you know that man loves you," Rachel replied.

"Then why haven't we had sex in almost three weeks? We have been living together for a month and already he doesn't want to sleep with me!"

Mercedes and Rachel creased their brows in confusion as the girls all stared at Quinn. The blonde hung her head as she clutched her wine glass.

"Maybe something is going on with him right now? Maybe he's stressed out with school or work or something?" Rachel suggested.

"Or maybe he thinks the move was a bad idea," Quinn sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Nah, for being the biggest idiot I know, Puck is actually a pretty smart guy. He wouldn't let a girl like you get away. He digs you too much," Santana said before topping off Quinn's glass.

Rachel sat back and watched Quinn rim the glass with her fingertips, her head bowed in dejected contemplation before deciding she should do something. She took her phone out of her purse and flipped through her contacts before typing out a quick message to her boyfriend and pressing send.

x-x-x-x-x

Finn grabbed his phone after he felt it vibrate in his pocket, not really wanting to check a text from his girlfriend during Guys Night, but he figured it may be important as Rachel was equally as protective of the sanctity of her Girls Night as well.

_Do you know what is going on with Quinn and Puck? _ Finn frowned before typing a quick reply back: _All he's said is that it's been strange getting used to her 'girly stuff' all over the place. Why?_

A few moments later, a new message from Rachel flashed across the screen: _Quinn's convinced he's going to get sick of her…and they haven't been, ahem, intimate in over three weeks! That's not normal for them! Normally they're like friggin' rabbits._

Finn rolled his eyes, not wanting to really get involved with his friends' sex lives but knew that Rachel kind of had a point. He typed a quick message back: _K, I'll ask about it, but it's probably nothing. Try not to meddle too much. _

He shoved his phone back into his pocket before grabbing his darts and making his way back to the board, "So, besides the bathroom take-over and the other annoying stuff, is everything ok between you and Quinn?"

Puck thought about it before taking a big swig, "I don't know, man. It's like now that we're together all the time, she doesn't seem to want me as much anymore. When I would be gone for long stretches of time, she always made a point to want to be together and spend time with one another. Now, it's almost like we just tolerate one another."

"That doesn't sound good," Sam agreed, throwing his last dart, "Have you told her that?"

"No," Puck replied, "and that kinda sounded worse than I meant it to. It's just a strange feeling I get when I'm around her. You know, like she's indifferent to the whole thing."

x-x-x-x-x-x

"It just seems like he's totally disinterested in me anymore. Like he's indifferent or something. I don't really know how to explain it."

"Girl, it's probably just a phase," Mercedes offered, "You know, cuz everything is so new and all. He'll get over it."

"Have you tried lingerie? That usually works for Mike," Tina suggested.

"Not really, I guess we kind of just stopped trying so hard after the first week or so. And I caught him checking out our waitress the other night when we went out to dinner," Quinn replied, swirling her glass.

"Ok, hold up a second," Santana cut in, "First of all, he's a dude, he's gonna check other chicks out. Hell, even I check other chicks out. But it is totally a "I can look, but I can't touch" basis and I know that. So does Puck. He doesn't want anyone else. And second, you mean to tell me that you think that he's not interested anymore when you just admitted that you both stopped trying? Q, girl, you've got to take the reins on this one. If he's checking other chicks out and that pisses you off, turn the tables a bit on him."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I'm saying that you should do something that would make Puck snap out of his dumb-shit stupor and see you for the hot, desirable chola that you are. Show him what he might be missing," she replied. When she looked around the circle and saw a bunch of blank stares or looks of confusion staring back at her, Santana rolled her eyes and continued, "Check other guys out! Make him jealous! Not to the point where he starts a bar fight or anything but go out and socialize a bit. Get the hell out of your apartment and go somewhere as a couple, like a bar or a club or something. After seeing all of the dudes wanting to approach that fine white-girl ass of yours, he'll practically drag you out of there so he can ravage you all night long."

"Are you serious?" Quinn asked skeptically, "That sounds like a recipe for disaster. This is Puck we're talking about. He'd probably get arrested or something."

"Well at least that would be more excitement and make-up sex than you've had in a while, Chief!"

"Quinn, this might not be such a good idea," Rachel tried to reason, but the more Quinn thought about it, the better it was sounding.

She just wanted to get some sort of reaction out of him. If it backfired, then maybe they weren't meant to be living together just yet, but if what Santana was saying worked, she could already feel the tingle in her lady loins at the possibility of hot, sweaty make-up sex.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"If you think she's feeling indifferent, do something to make her want you again. That's how I won Mercedes back from that tool, Shane," Sam suggested, taking a bite out of a chicken wing, "Make her jealous. See what she's missing."

"Um, have you met Quinn? The temper on that girl is hot, but she can go from zero to ballistic in about two seconds," Puck replied.

"I'm just saying, it may work. If not, then you may have your answer as to whether the move was a good idea."

Puck thought about it as he tipped his beer mug higher and emptied the remainder of its contents into his mouth. If he tried to make her jealous, that would really piss her off…but then again, pissed off Quinn has always turned out to be a hellcat in the sack, and angry make-up sex was starting to sound like a better idea after all.

* * *

><p>"Babe, are you ready to go yet?" Puck called from the living room, "It can't honestly take you an hour and a half to put on a damn dress."<p>

Quinn rounded the corner in a stunning royal blue cocktail dress and black heels, rolling her eyes as she passed him and grabbed her purse, "You're a jackass sometimes you know that? Did you really have to say it that way?"

Puck grabbed his keys and opened the door, "What the fuck else was I supposed to say? You were taking forever."

"A please would have been nice. Preferably followed by a 'wow, hun you look nice tonight!' But heaven forbid a compliment would ever leave your mouth."

Puck groaned as he shut the door and locked it, following Quinn out to his truck. This night wasn't exactly starting off they way he had hoped.

x-x-x-x-x

"College Hill Tavern? What is this place, Q?" Puck asked as they pulled up in front of the bar.

"San, Brit and I used to come here quite a bit to hang out my freshman year. I haven't been here in forever!"

"Maybe there was a good reason you haven't been here in a while," Puck added, eyeing the small dive bar on the edge of town, nestled near the tree-line near the woods.

"Yeah, you happened," she sighed and rolled her eyes, quickly deciding to change her attitude and be positive about the situation, "You know what, maybe it will be fun. We haven't done anything fun in a while and Santana thinks it could add some excitement back into our lives. We're apparently becoming "too domestic.""

"Santana. Figures."

"Whatever. I know for a fact that Sam and Finn have been here before so just shut it and suck it up, Marine," Quinn chided as she climbed out of the truck.

She walked briskly toward the front door, remembering that same walk all too well.

She and her ex-boyfriend Jason used to come here quite often her freshman year as it was the only bar in town who didn't mind sneaking a few underage kids, athletes mostly, into the establishment. Usually they just had a few drinks and played some pool but there were a few nights where it may have led to something more. It was always fun hanging out with the crew but she had never brought Puck, mainly because of the memories this place elicited.…dammit Santana for suggesting this bar! And dammit Quinn for listening to her!

Puck followed closely behind, pulling out his ID and handing it to the bouncer, trailing behind Quinn as they made their way to a table near the bar. As soon as they sat down, a buxom blonde waitress sidled up next to him and asked the couple what they wanted to drink, never taking her eyes off of Puck even when Quinn ordered.

The waitress slid her hand up his arm to his shoulder, and Quinn could barely believe how shameless this woman was, pulling this kind of stunt while he was obviously here with his girlfriend. Quinn set her jaw and cleared her throat, the woman glancing over at her briefly and seeing Quinn's glare before removing her hand and telling them she would be back with their drinks soon.

Puck glanced back over at his girlfriend, rolling his eyes as Quinn's glare continued to bore into the retreating waitress. "Really babe? She's not even my type," he joked, chuckling slightly.

"Oh, so blondes aren't your type any more, eh?" she asked sarcastically, gesturing to her hair, "Good to know."

"I was just joking, but if you want the truth, she's not my type. You are," he replied quietly before the waitress set their drinks on the table and walked off quickly, "What is your deal lately anyways?"

"What's my deal?" she scoffed before taking a few deep drinks of her cocktail, "What's your deal lately? Ever since we moved in together, it seemed like you've stopped caring."

Puck drank his beer down about halfway before almost choking, "I've stopped caring? That's bullshit, you've just been so damn moody lately and all we do is either fight or ignore each other."

Quinn ran her tongue across her front teeth and sank back into her chair, staring him down for a moment. Puck ran a hand over his shaved head in frustration, "Quinn, you know I love you, but when you go into crazy mode, it's a lot to take."

Her eyebrows shot straight up, "So you're saying I'm crazy now?"

"Stop fucking jumping to conclusions! I just said you go into crazy modes at times. Calm down!"

"You know, we were supposed to come out tonight to get out of the apartment for a while and to enjoy a nice evening, and now my boyfriend is telling me to calm down after he just called me crazy. Awesome!" she replied, the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Quinn, you know that's not what I meant."

"You know what Puck? It's fine," she replied evenly, downing the rest of her drink before grabbing her purse and standing.

"What the hell, Q? You're just gonna up and leave? It was a fucking disagreement, just sit –"

"I'm actually going to the ladies room, if you don't mind," Quinn interrupted, glaring at him, "I'm just going to take a moment to cool down before I say something I don't mean. That is, unless you would like to come with and babysit me while I'm in there."

Puck looked down at his glass as Quinn walked off, rolling his eyes and polishing off the rest of his beer before flagging down the male bartender this time and ordering another.

This was going to be a long night…

x-x-x-x-x

After fiddling with her hair a bit and re-applying her lip-gloss, Quinn made her way out of the bathroom. Maybe Puck was right and she was being too sensitive and crazy right now. She should probably just go out there and apologize and see if they could start their evening over again. Clean slate.

…That was until she caught sight of that same damn waitress standing next to their table chatting with Puck. Another one of her friends had joined them and Puck clearly looked like he was enjoying the attention, flirting with the two girls and flashing them that smug grin he uses when he's trying to impress people. One of the girls even had the audacity to grip his bicep and gawk at him, Quinn imagining her saying something lame along the lines of "Oh wow, you're so strong. You must work out." She couldn't help cringe at the fake, girly voices she imagined the girls having while they flirted with her boyfriend.

Truth be told, she really kind of wanted to punch both of them and drag Puck out of the bar, but what perturbed her even more was the fact that Puck had done nothing to fend them off or tell them he wasn't interested and that he had a girlfriend.

Asshole.

She was just about to walk out of the door when she was struck by the thought of what Santana had suggested a few nights earlier. So she decided to go for it, re-adjusting her cleavage and walking up to the bar, smiling at the tall, dark and handsome bartender before ordering another cocktail.

_If Puck wants to play that game, I can play too_, she thought, grinning as he brought her drink back and placed it in front of her before informing her that it was "on the house."

She thanked him and struck up a small conversation, fighting off the urge to glance over to her right where Puck was seated with those bimbos. The bartender continued to flirt with her for a few more minutes, asking Quinn questions about herself and telling silly jokes before he was summoned by another patron and excused himself for a moment, telling her he would be right back.

As soon as he walked off, she felt her phone buzz in her purse, searching for the device before pulling it out and reading the new text message.

_Hot dress, Chica! Didn't know you had that hiding in your closet! P.S. You're way hotter than those girls and your boyfriend is a douche... xo Santana_

Quinn looked around quickly before spotting San and Britney in the far corner of the bar most likely schooling some yuppie grad students at pool.

_1) Quit staring at my ass, Hoochie ;) 2) Puck is pissing me off, but I'm going to try taking your advice on this one for once; & 3) Try not to embarrass those boys too badly. 3 Q_

She smiled and before quickly pressing send as she saw the cute bartender return with her refill. They chatted for a bit longer before a familiar voice from the past had her spinning around so quickly that she probably spilled half of her drink on the floor in the process.

"Well now, what's a beautiful woman like yourself doing in a bar like this?" the man drawled, his thick accent still incredibly sexy after all these years.

"Jason?" Quinn asked, a look of surprise on her face as she took in the devastatingly handsome and chiseled features of her ex-boyfriend, "What a surprise! What are you doing here?"

"My, my Quinn, it's certainly been a while," he replied, giving her an obvious once-over before taking her hand and gently kissing the back, "And I always come to this place. Best pub in town. I think the better question is what are you doing here? Last time I remember you coming here was three years ago, right after Spring Formal. But ah, I don't think we stayed too terribly long, if I remember correctly," he grinned and winked.

Quinn blushed hard, the memory of that particular night (and their activities after they left the bar) hitting her hard as she glanced down at the floor quickly before catching his gaze again. Those deep, crystal blue eyes still seeming like they could see right through her….or at least right through her clothes.

She had been attracted to him the moment they met at the gym, his dark hair, beautiful smile and entrancing gaze catching her attention immediately. He seemed a bit arrogant but as they got to talking and eventually started dating, she realized it was really just his inner confidence that made him come off that way, not unlike Puck in that sense. In fact, some of the similarities in personality were what kept her coming back for those eight months they dated their freshman year of college.

The two of them took a seat at the bar, Jason ordering another round while they caught up and chatted more about school and their future plans, eventually segueing into reminiscing about the past and telling stories and inside jokes. It had always been easy between the two of them and there was never an awkward silence or moment of tension throughout their entire conversation.

However, the same couldn't be said for Puck. Yeah, the girls he was talking to were hot but they were definitely not the brightest bulbs in the tanning bed and the conversation got boring after while. They continued to fawn all over him and he felt like his scheme to make Quinn jealous was working, especially once she got up to use the restroom, but she hadn't been back in a while and he was starting to worry that she decided to leave him there.

He continued to flirt lightly with the girls while casually scanning the room to see if he could find Quinn. He finally spotted her sitting at the bar, but the sight of her flirting and giggling with a tall, good-looking and athletic dude made his blood boil.

He figured it could just be some random guy who was buying her a drink, but as he continued to watch her and the man for a few more minutes, it became very obvious that they knew each other well and Puck definitely didn't like the way they were clearly flirting with one another.

"Did you hear what I just said?" one of the blondes asked, squeezing Puck's arm.

He turned his head quickly to face the girls, "Um no, sorry. Uh, it's been nice talking to you both, but I need to go speak with my girlfriend. Excuse me," he replied as he stood and walked toward where Quinn and the man were talking, leaving the blonde girls to complain about him as he made his way toward the bar.

He walked up behind Quinn just in time to hear her giggle and gently touch the man's knee in familiarity. Puck rested his hand against the back of her chair and cleared his throat.

"May I ask what's so funny? And who's your friend, Quinn?"

Quinn's eyes shot open in surprise for the second time that night. She turned to look at Puck before giving him a bright smile, "Hey, we were just catching up," she replied, signaling between her and the man next to her.

Puck set his jaw hard before sticking out a hand in greeting, "I'm Puck. Quinn's boyfriend. Who are you?"

"Oye, good to finally meet ya, mate. Jason Alexander," the man replied in his thick Australian accent, taking Puck's hand and shaking it firmly.

Puck tightened his grip on Jason's hand a bit before speaking again, "Wait, you're Jason? As in baseball ex-boyfriend Jason?" he asked, turning to look at Quinn.

She bit her lip and nodded while he continued to grip Jason's hand, "He's fucking Australian?" Puck glanced back at Jason, "You're fucking Australian?"

Jason just stared at him. "Um, yeah man, I'm from Caves Beach, near Sydney. So uh, I'm gonna need that hand back," he replied, Puck finally releasing his hand, "Thanks."

"Well, Jay-son," Puck replied, sarcastically drawing out his name in a mock accent, "It was nice meeting you but I think we need to get going. Say goodbye, Quinn."

Puck took her hand and pulled, Quinn saying a quick goodbye before following Puck through the crowd and out of the bar. He pushed the door to the parking lot wide open before storming through, Quinn trailing quietly behind.

"Are you fucking serious right now, Quinn?" he said, his voice full of accusation.

"Um, is there a problem?" Jason asked, obviously having followed them outside, "I don't like the way you're talking to the lady here."

Puck dropped Quinn's hand and turned toward Jason, his eyes ablaze with irritation, "You know what, pretty boy, you stay the fuck out of this. This is between me and my girl so back off."

"Well mate, she was once my girl and frankly I would never treat a woman like that. Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?" Jason challenged, taking another step toward Puck.

Puck clenched his fists and lowered his eyes in return, almost anticipating a fight, "You know what, you Australian prick, my mother did teach me a thing or two. One of which was to fight for the people I love, so if you even think about making another play at my girlfriend, the one I have been dating for the last three years and is the mother of our child mind you, I will mess up that pretty little mug of yours. Got it?"

"Is that a threat, you Seppo bastard?"

"No sir, that is a promise," Puck replied, readying himself for the impending altercation.

His whole body was rigid and his muscles were tight in anticipation of a fight when he felt a small, soft hand wrap itself around his left fist, the fingers weaving their way in between his.

"Thanks Jason, but everything is fine," Quinn murmured, running her other hand soothingly up and down Puck's arm, "It was nice to see you again but Puck and I needed to head out anyway. I think it would be best if we all just parted ways to cool down."

Puck began to relax as he saw Jason back down a bit, the Australian unclenching his fists before looking directly at Quinn, "It was good seeing you too, Quinn. And if you ever need anything, don't be afraid to call."

He shot a pointed glance at Puck before crossing his arms and waiting, Quinn giving him a soft look of thanks while Puck continued to glare at him. Quinn tugged on Puck's hand and began to lead him to the back of the lot where Puck parked his truck.

As Jason watched the duo walk away, he heard the bar door squeak open and felt the presence of someone walk up next to him.

"Nice work," Santana joked, pulling a $20 out of her bra and handing it over, "I think a little reminder of what he has will do him good."

Jason smirked as he took the $20, "Ya know, I was totally going to make you pay if that dude actually hit me. He was irate. Do you think Quinn'll be ok with him?"

Santana smiled, "While I would have been bummed to have missed you getting decked, I totally would have given you hazard pay for that one. And they'll be fine. They live together, and despite the bitching and bickering, they love each other too much to do anything stupid. Puck would never, you know, if that's what you're getting at."

Jason ran a hand through his tousled locks, "I just hope that guy can appreciate what he has," he said wistfully, "Quinn's definitely a keeper. I would know. She's stunningly beautiful and simply incredible. Can't say that I don't miss her."

"You had a good run, Champ," Santana replied, patting him on the shoulder, "But truthfully, you never stood a chance against Puck. They have history and they've both been in love with one another since sophomore year of high school. Took them long enough to get their shit together but I've got money on them sticking together for the long run."

"You? The gambling type? No!" he replied sarcastically, remembering how badly she'd hustled him in pool, poker, darts, sports betting, and horse races over the years.

"No, never!" she chuckled, "But let's talk about something more important, like how stunning _I _ look tonight," she smiled, turning in a circle to let him admire her fitted red cocktail dress.

"Yeah, stunning all right. Stunning as in stun-gun stunning," he joked, flinching away from the slap he knew was coming before ducking back into the bar.

x-x-x-x-x

Quinn pulled Puck along until they reached his truck, Puck tugging her to a stop as soon as they stood next to his door, "I can't fucking believe you!"

"What?" she asked, her brow etched in confusion, "You can't believe what about me?"

"How shameless you are! Fucking flirting with other guys right in front of my face!"

"Wow! Hey pot, meet kettle!"

"I wasn't flirting with those girls, I was talking to them! _You _ were flirting!"

"Oh, like hell! You were totally flirting with those skanks. Geeze, talk about shameless, those hussies. If you were only having a conversation, then so was I."

"You know what, fine! I was talking to them and maybe flirting a little. The attention was nice since you have been so damn moody lately!"

"Oh, ok great! So now it's my fault that I'm moody and that drives you to go seek the attention of other women! Fucking fantastic, Puck! So glad we took "the next logical step in our relationship" as you put it and moved in together!" she shouted.

He knew she had to be either supremely pissed or very turned on, since she rarely cursed, but he figured it was probably the former. He knew it wasn't the best idea to have a blowout fight in the parking lot of a bar but he couldn't stop the words coming out of his mouth, "Oh come on, Q. You know I love you and nothing was going to happen. They were ridiculous and I only wanted to get a rise out of you."

"Well congratu_-fucking_-lations! You practically ignore me for the past few weeks and NOW you want to get a rise out of me! Is this the rise you were looking to get?"

Puck clenched his jaw again before leaning in toward her, "Yeah, it is. It's better than having you either snap at me or ignore me too! And frankly, my flirting was harmless. You went that extra step and decided to go after your goddamn ex! What the fuck, Quinn? Were you trying to intentionally hurt me, cuz that's just messed up."

Quinn steeled herself a bit as she felt her throat tighten with emotion, "Well, it was kind of nice feeling like someone was genuinely interested and wanted me again," she murmured, defiantly holding his gaze.

Puck felt himself inexplicably drawn toward her at that moment. He should be pissed, but his inner anger was now warring with his desire for her as he stared into those fiery green eyes. He took a few more steps towards her, trapping her up against the truck between his arms.

"You don't think I want you? You don't think I ache for you? Fuck Quinn, even when I'm pissed at you I still want you," he replied, grabbing one of her hands and pulling it toward his groin so she could feel his arousal, "And you are so fucking hot when you're mad."

Quinn was surprised at how hard he already was but the hungry look in his dark eyes had lust pooling low in her stomach. She cupped him and squeezed, Puck letting out a low groan before his hand attached itself to the back of her neck and pulled her forward, his lips attacking hers feverously.

She continued to rub him through his pants while her other hand snaked around his neck, pulling him closer as their tongues dueled for dominance. Puck pressed her up against the truck, his body flush against hers as he reached up and palmed her breast, the luscious globe fitting perfectly in his hand.

"Oh God," he murmured into her ear as he broke away and suckled the hot spot just below her earlobe, "And I forgot to mention how fucking amazing you look tonight. That dress will look even hotter when it's lying on the floor."

He ran his thumb over her nipple and she shuddered and moaned at the contact, her grip tightening a bit as she continued to massage him through the fabric. Puck groaned and knew he needed more, pulling Quinn away from the door just enough to open it. He hoisted her legs up around his waist before he lifted both of them into the back seat of the truck.

Quinn immediately began attacking the buttons on his shirt, quickly unfastening them and pushing it off of his shoulders and out of the way before going after his belt and slacks. While she worked on freeing him from the tight confines of his trousers, Puck went to work on her dress, yanking the zipper down and lifting the material over her hips and head, tossing it into the front seat before leaning in and kissing her hard.

One of his hands found its way up to her bra, his fingers sliding the cup to the side before taking the hard peak and rolling it in between his thumb and forefinger. His other hand ventured south to cup her center, stroking her through her panties before sliding them to the side and teasing her slick folds with his deft digits.

Quinn moaned appreciatively into his mouth, quickly unbuttoning his fly and shoving his pants down around his thighs before reaching around and unsnapping her bra. He smiled against her lips before swiftly tearing the lace panties away from her body, earning a slight yelp in the process.

Quinn pulled back a bit and ran her tongue slowly along the crease of her lips, her eyes smoldering as she repositioned her legs around his waist, parting wide in invitation. Puck rifled through his wallet and found the condom he kept stored in there for spontaneous occasions like this, quickly sheathing himself before covering her body with his and easily sliding into her.

As he thrust in and out at a maddening pace, Quinn squirmed underneath him, exhaling in breathy moans as she fought him for dominance in their little game. Puck's hands found hers and pinned them to the seat above her head, his hips continuing to slam into her as he groaned into the crook of her neck.

Quinn continued to struggle under him, desperate to control the tempo of his hips and help him find her sweet spot deep inside. She wrapped her legs around his waist and arched her back off of the seat, pushing Puck away momentarily as she shoved him up into a sitting position and straddled his lap, resuming the thrusting movement as she continued to rock into him and moan in delight at the new angle.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and dipped her head to kiss him hard, Puck's hands gripping her hips as he plunged up into her faster and faster, the whole truck rocking with their movements. She heard Puck's breathing hitch and she knew he was close, the coiling in her abdomen tightening as his movements became more and more erratic.

He surged hard a few more times, creating just the right friction to send Quinn tumbling over the edge. She held her breath, the liquid heat searing through her as her whole body shook with her climax. Her internal muscles contracted hard, milking Puck through his orgasm as he held her close and groaned into her chest, his head coming to rest in the valley between her breasts.

Quinn let out a throaty, contented moan as she collapsed against him, Puck gently easing them both down to lay on the seat again. As their heart rates began to slow again and their breathing began to return to normal, Quinn turned her head and kissed his shoulder, "I'm sorry about Jason. I wasn't expecting to see him there and we started talking and I should have known it would have upset you."

"I shouldn't have started talking to those girls in the first place. That wasn't cool, especially when you and I were supposed to be out enjoying ourselves instead of making each other jealous," Puck replied, nuzzling her neck, "But at the same time, I was about _thisclose_ to punching that tool in the face."

"He's actually a decent guy once you get to know him," she teased, earning a grumble and a love bite from Puck in the process, "But don't worry, I like you best."

"You better," he chuckled, "But maybe we should fight more often if this is the kind of angry sex we get afterwards."

"Hmm, I think that was make-up sex, and you know that make-up sex is always fantastic."

Puck leaned down and kissed her again, the two of them languidly enjoying the afterglow.

All of a sudden there was a blinding light shining in their faces followed by a loud knock on the window.

"Police. Open up," a deep voice called, the light disappearing quickly.

"Oh fuck," Puck exclaimed as Quinn shot out from under him.

He quickly yanked his pants back up and grabbed his shirt, trying to cover Quinn's body with his and the garment. Once he was satisfied that they were sufficiently decent, Puck rolled the window down a crack to talk to the cop.

"Can we help you, officer?"

"Um, yeah," the policeman replied, being careful to avoid looking at the half-naked woman next to Puck, "I was called about a domestic dispute outside of the bar. Someone said you two headed back to your vehicle and pointed me toward this truck."

"Oh I'm sorry sir. That was just a little bit of a misunderstanding. We're fine now," Puck replied, motioning between himself and Quinn.

"Obviously," the policeman chuckled, "But you do know that engaging in sexual acts in a vehicle constitutes public indecency, right?"

Quinn's cheeks flushed bright red with embarrassment as she glanced back toward the bar, noticing several people standing out there and watching what was going on. A few of the bystanders were even chuckling as they looked on, most likely having seen the entire show she and Puck had put on. Quinn covered her face and bowed her head, "Oh my God, we're getting arrested. We're getting arrested! For having sex in a parking lot no less! Could this night get any worse?"

Puck wrapped an arm around her shoulders and the cop chuckled more before clearing his throat, "I'm not going to arrest you. In fact, judging by how embarrassed you both look right now, I would say that's punishment enough. So, I'm going to let you off with a warning."

"Thank you sir!" Puck replied, releasing a deep sigh of relief, "It'll never happen again. I swear."

"I hope not. Now, are you planning on driving home? Because it smells like you both have been drinking."

"No sir," Puck answered quickly, "We don't live too far away from here so we're just going to walk."

The cop eyeballed him for a moment before speaking again, "Ok, that's fine. As long as you make sure that the lady makes it home ok."

"I will, officer. She's my girlfriend and we uh, we actually live together so we'll make it home alright."

The cop looked the young couple over again, realizing that this wasn't just some random bar hook up and they looked like they were in a rather serious relationship as Puck held his embarrassed girlfriend in a protective embrace.

"Look, I was once your age too and I get it," he sympathized, "But try to keep your sexploits contained to the privacy of your own home next time. The Midwest can be a little stuffy sometimes and next time you may not be so lucky."

"Yes sir. Understood sir," Puck replied before the cop nodded and walked off, waving as he climbed back into his cruiser.

As soon as the officer drove away, Puck burst into a fit of laughter at the turn of events that evening. Quinn smacking him hard on the arm, her face still flushed with embarrassment as she searched for the remainder of her clothes. She quickly yanked her dress over her head, deciding to forego her lost undergarments for the moment as she scrambled to put her shoes back on.

Puck refastened his pants and pulled his shirt on, still chuckling at the fact that they totally just got caught having sex in a parking lot, when he heard Quinn's phone buzz from where it dropped out of her purse onto the floor.

"Will you hand that to me please and zip me up while you're at it?" she asked, turning her back toward him.

He handed her the phone before brushing her hair over her shoulder and placing a gentle kiss in between her shoulder blades and another one at the base of neck, easing the zipper back up into place. Quinn shivered slightly at his touch, the brazen side of her wanting to take him again right here in the back seat of his truck while the practical side of her didn't want to spend the night in jail for failing to heed the officer's warning.

She turned around to face him, kissing him softly before pushing him away, "Maybe when we get home."

He frowned like a petulant child and went back to buttoning his shirt while Quinn checked the new text message in her inbox.

_Fucking in the backseat of a truck? Classy, Quinn. That sounds like something I would do... you learn well, young grasshopper! Get some! xo Santana_

"Oh shit," Quinn groaned, "We're never going to live this down."

She showed the message to Puck who rolled his eyes before opening the car door and taking her hand, helping her out of the truck. They were met by a small applause from the few bystanders still standing out front and Puck chuckled, bowing slightly at the crowd. Quinn blushed furiously again and yanked his hand toward the road, Puck trailing after her as they walked.

"Well, this has been quite the evening. Maybe we should do it again sometime. You know, keep things hot," he joked as they walked hand and hand back toward their apartment.

Quinn just shook her head and laughed, the ridiculousness of the situation finally seeming funny, "Yeah, I think I've had enough excitement for a while, so I wouldn't get your hopes up if I were you." She smiled coyly and bit her lip before continuing, "But I'm all for keeping things hot. I say, from here on out, we just talk about what's bothering us and have make-up sex instead of trying to keep things interesting by making each other jealous."

"Deal."

Puck smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist as they continued to walk home…to their home, finally feeling like they could handle whatever life threw at them from here on out, annoying habits and all. Together.

x-x-x-x-x

_So, what did you think? I love all of your reviews and alerts! Keeps me motivated, so thank you! Next up, the Holiday Escapades of Puck and Quinn!_

_Also, thanks for all of your suggestions! I have already outlined some chapters for some of your suggestions and you'll be seeing them in the near future!_


	7. Santa Baby

_**A/N:**Thank you all so much for sticking with this story! This started out as a little dirty drabble, and the reception has been overwhelming so thank you all for the hits and the notifications! Thanks again to **Ms. ****Quinn ****Fabray, ****Marine04, ****Ellii51, ****andsoitis2, ****walkingthegardengnome, ****MsKylie93, ****gleeothfriends90210cccjsdAMD, ****olacindy, ****Sixteen16, ****SydniBoBydni, ****Katieb6, **and **Joe **for all of your kind reviews and critiques! I love hearing from everyone and anyone, so please let me know what you think!_

_And as usual, this chapter is rated M… very, very M. Secretly, you know you like it… :)_

**Santa Baby**

"Ouch! Dammit," Puck yelped as he shook out his hand.

Quinn glanced over from her spot on the couch and couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of her thirty-two year old husband sucking on his thumb while sitting on the floor in front of the pink and white playhouse that Santa was supposed to leave for their daughters to discover on Christmas morning.

Puck snapped his head toward his wife at the sound of her laugh, "What? The fucking thing pinched me. Hard too! Evil playhouse..."

"Yes, because the pink and yellow flowers around the outside make it look so sinister," she teased.

"They're a diversion from the real evil lurking within," he added, resuming his work on assembling the playhouse.

"Well, I know that your little girls will love it and Santa will be a hero in the morning," she replied, continuing to stuff their kids' stockings with Christmas candy and other small toys and trinkets.

In fact, she knew their daughters would love their new playhouse and she was excited to see how her two year old, Riley, and her four year old, Ella, would react when they saw it on Christmas morning. It took her almost an hour to coax them out of it when they first saw it at the toy store a month ago, and when she finally pulled them out and got them both settled in the cart, she ended up having to deal with a temper tantrum from Riley and serious attitude from Ella for the rest of the day.

"Stupid Santa, always getting credit for all of the cool shit," Puck complained as he tightened another screw and began working on securing the roof, "This whole holiday is a damn conspiracy. Just like Valentine's Day. You buy a bunch of shit for one day of the year and people act surprised for a while then eventually get tired of it. Such a hassle!"

"Ok, first of all, you haven't once complained about what I've gotten you for Valentine's Day in the past so I would choose my words carefully, Puckerman," she reminded him, waggling her eyebrows at him and smiling when she saw him swallow hard at the threat, "And second, yes it's a bit of a hassle, but it's fun and the magic of Christmas is totally worth it! The kids love it, I love it, and secretly, deep down, I know you love it too."

Puck rolled his eyes and continued to screw the roof onto the playhouse, "Babe, you know I'm Jewish. I like Hanukkah."

"Yeah, but you like Christmas too, don't deny it."

"I like watching the kids, but this whole thing is such a pain in the ass. We should just celebrate Hanukkah only. So much easier and a lot less of a hassle than all of this crap," he replied, gesturing to all of the parts strewn across the floor.

"Hanukkah is less of a hassle? It lasts for eight nights, Puck! How is that less hassle? Christmas is one day, Hanukkah is eight!"

"Yeah, cuz we're smart enough to spread the fun out over time instead of tearing open presents we spend hours wrapping and putting together only for the whole thing to be done in less than an hour."

"Still, my argument is valid that one day is less stressful than eight nights of celebration. I love celebrating with you and your family, and I'm glad we decided to raise the kids in both religions, but it's still a hassle."

"Whatever. All I know is that it's almost one in the morning and I still have to put together Danny's basketball backboard and hoop. _I__'__m_ the one putting this all together so _Santa_ can give it to them in the morning, therefore I get to judge whether this is a hassle or not…and it is," he complained, finally putting the finishing touches and the last window shutters on the playhouse before standing back and admiring his handiwork, "And honest to God, I am never buying another thing that has the words "Some Assembly Required" or "Batteries Not Included" on the box. Assholes. Worst two phrases ever!"

"Aww," Quinn cooed sarcastically as she stood and hung all of the finished stockings, "Poor baby.

"Woman, you patronize me now, but just wait for next year when I make you put together all of this shit and I sit around and fill stockings!"

"Yeah, well, you know how well I do with tools," she replied, arching her brow. The last time she was allowed to use any tools in the house, two picture frames and a full-length mirror all came crashing down after she used the wrong kinds of nails to hang them all with.

"You work very well with my tool," Puck joked before winking at his wife, "In fact, from here on out, we should have a house rule that the only tool you're allowed to use is mine."

Quinn scoffed lightly before rolling her eyes, "You're right, you are a tool."

"Ha ha," he replied humorlessly before going back to work on Danny's basketball hoop. Thank God he didn't have to mount it over the garage just yet, because Puck could sure use a break from putting stuff together for a while. If the snow hadn't gotten too bad outside over night, he may get a chance to put it up tomorrow, but if not, it probably wouldn't be a big deal to Danny. He would put it up eventually…it was the thought that counted anyways, right?

Quinn sighed wistfully before glancing around the room at the plethora of gifts and toys they were planning on surprising their kids with in the morning, hoping that they all loved and appreciated everything they received. Puck and Quinn had really tried hard to teach their children all about the true meaning of the holiday season and thought they had done a good job of showing them that it was more about appreciating what you had and giving back to those less fortunate than it was about all of the holiday hype and the gifts and presents they would receive.

The family had spent the past several years volunteering for the local Marine Corps. Reserves unit Puck was stationed with helping out with their Toys for Tots campaign by collecting all sorts of toys for those who were less fortunate than their own children and had even spent a few Christmas Eves serving up food at the homeless shelter downtown, so they felt that they did a pretty good job. In fact, Quinn could honestly say that her seven year old son had really learned the true meaning of Christmas last year when he caught her wrapping a brand new remote controlled truck and instead of letting her finish and put it under the tree, he insisted that they take it down to the shelter and let the other kids there play with it instead. It was a very proud moment indeed for their whole family.

Quinn looked back over at Puck and grinned, briefly wondering if her plan would actually work at this late hour but after thinking it over for a bit, she just decided to go for it.

"Hey hun, I'm gonna go check on the kids. Probably should make sure they're all still asleep and not trying to plot and scheme their way downstairs to catch Santa this year. I'll be back down in a few."

"Sounds good babe," he replied, a hint of sarcasm lacing his voice as he spoke, "You'll probably make it back just in time for me to finish! Thanks for all of your help too, by the way."

"Oh, you're so welcome," she rolled her eyes before heading upstairs, quietly checking each of their kids rooms before making her way toward the master bedroom.

_This __is __going __to __be __good_, she thought to herself as she quickly began getting one of Puck's gifts ready.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Motherfucker!" Puck whisper-shouted, before unscrewing the crooked hunk of metal he just screwed in.

"Language," Quinn chided as she made her way down the stairs.

"Whatever, the kids aren't even around to hear me say it," he replied, his eyes totally focused on the hoop in front of him.

"Fine, I'll let it slide this once," she smiled.

Puck felt her approach him from behind but he continued working, replacing the bent screw with a new one and twisting it into place, his aching fingers thrilled that he was finally done for the evening. He pulled off the plastic protective tape around the edges and marked the box above the rim before picking it up and setting it aside, sticking a big red bow on it in the process.

"There! Finally finished!" he said excitedly.

He turned around and caught a glimpse of his wife standing there in her floor-length black satin robe smiling back at him, her eyes full of mirth as she watched her husband with pride. He then saw the Santa hat perched on her head and quirked an eyebrow, feeling a hint of curiosity as to why she put that on now instead of tomorrow, but he had learned a long time ago that questioning his wife's methods was futile most of the time.

"Did you find another gift upstairs?" he asked, noticing the small gift bag in her hand and gesturing for her to hand it to him, "Here, I'll find a spot for it under the tree."

"Actually, this one is for you," she replied, handing it over to him, "Open it."

"Now?" he asked, puzzled.

"Yeah."

Puck went and sat on the couch across from the tree while Quinn remaining standing in front of him, watching as he removed the tissue paper from the bag and reached inside, pulling out a matching Santa hat.

He looked back up at her and gave her a confused smile, "What's this for?"

"Put it on and I'll tell you."

"Do I really have to?"

"If you want your other present, yes," she answered, biting her lip and lowering her eyes.

At thirty-two years old, Puck had been with Quinn for fourteen years now (longer if you counted the time they spent together in high school) and they had been married for the last ten years, so it was safe to say that they knew each other's expressions like the back of their hands.

And Puck knew damn well that Quinn only bit her lip and looked at him in that way when she was either turned on or planning something to turn him on.

He grinned up at her before pulling the Santa hat on and reclining back against the couch cushions, "So, now that I've done what you've asked, I'm curious as to what my other present would be."

Quinn untied the black sash wrapped around her waist and let the front flaps of her robe fall open, revealing a transparent, lacy crimson red nightie and panty set, complete with white furry trim around the bust and bottom hem lines.

She pushed the robe aside and placed both hands on her hips, jutting her breasts out in the process. Her tongue snaked out of her mouth to moisten her lips before biting her lower lip again, her eyes never leaving Puck's face as she watched his expression change from puzzled, to surprised, then finally to greedy, his eyes betraying his desire.

Puck grinned widely as he allowed his gaze to rake up and down her body, taking in her long porcelain legs, her toned, slim waist, the outline of her light pink nipples pebbling through, her cherry red lips and those hazel pools, dark with lust, staring back at him.

"So does this mean I'm Santa and you're one of my little helpers?" he asked as he reached out for her.

She took his hand and straddled his lap, her breasts thrusting up near his face as she sat up higher to adjust his hat.

"Mmm, looks like it," she purred into his ear before beginning her descent, nipping his earlobe and jaw on her way to his lips.

He grasped her hip with one hand and the back of her neck with the other and pulled her in for a kiss, their lips melding together as their tongues tangled with one another. Quinn shifted her hips, eliciting a low groan from Puck when she came into contact with his very obvious arousal.

"Hmm," she sighed against his lips, "Looks like someone's got a present for me too."

"That depends on how good you've been this year," he teased, "So tell me, have you been naughty or nice?"

"Isn't that up to you to decide," she replied, letting her fingers gently massage the back of his neck and shoulders as she twisted her hips again, earning a sharp gasp in the process.

Puck trailed his lips across her collarbone and up her neck, suckling the hot spot just below her earlobe. "Well, according to my list, you have been pretty nice this year," he murmured, "But you do have a bit of a naughty streak in you."

"Will I still get a present, Santa?" she moaned as his hands found their way under her nightie and skimmed her sensitive sides, "I promise I'll be a good little helper."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Well, I'm very helpful around the workshop and I am quite handy with tools," she replied, grinding her hips into his again.

Puck leaned forward and brushed his lips over her nipples, careful not to linger too long as he wanted to draw this little game out and see where Quinn would take it.

"So you're good with tools, eh? What about Santa's special tool?"

"Oh, I'm very capable of handling your special tool, Santa. I'll take good care of it too," she replied with a breathy moan.

Quinn drug her hands down the front of his shirt until she found the waistband of his jeans, leaning into him and making quick work of the button and zipper. She shifted backwards slightly and grasped his jeans and the waistband of his briefs, slowly pulling them down and freeing Puck Jr from the confines of his pants.

She gently took him in both of her hands, slowly teasing him and massaging him with her touch. A low growl escaped the back of his throat as she pumped her hands up and down, his eyes venturing south to watch her movements.

"Would you like me to show you how good I am, Santa?" Quinn asked, licking her lips as his gaze returned to hers.

"Mmm hmm," he nodded before grinning again.

Without ceasing her movements, Quinn slid off of his lap and onto the floor, pushing Puck's knees apart to allow her to kneel in front of him. She leaned forward, her gaze never leaving his as she traced the swollen head of his member with her tongue, swirling it around the tip like she would with an ice cream cone.

She dipped her head lower, flattening her tongue against him as she took several long swipes up his shaft, finishing each by allowing her lips to close over the very tip of him briefly before starting the whole process over again.

Puck groaned and tightened his grip on the hand she placed against his thigh, the other hand fisting against a decorative pillow as he tried to refrain from tangling it through her hair…he knew she didn't like that and would probably stop the magic her mouth was creating if he did.

Quinn could tell by the throaty noise he made that he was enjoying what she was doing and decided on stepping it up and bringing out the big guns sooner rather than later. She opened her mouth wider and closed it over the head, swirling her tongue again as she began to take more of him into her mouth. One of her hands wrapped around the base of his shaft began pumping up, meeting her lips as she began slowly bobbing up and down, taking more and more of him into her with each movement of her head, never once breaking eye contact with her husband.

Puck shivered as he felt her take him deeper into her mouth, savoring the warmth and sensation her tongue and hand created. He loved the fact that his wife was still willing to go down on him and was rather enthusiastic about it when she did, oral sex being a regular fixture in their relationship for years now as they both enjoyed tasting and pleasing one another in that way. He had heard stories from other guys he worked with or served with talk about the complete lack of spice in their marriages and how sex had just become a boring, monotonous obligation between them and their significant others.

But sitting here right now, watching his wife pleasure him with her mouth while dressed in the sexiest Santa negligee and hat he had ever seen, he thanked God or Buddah or Allah or whoever else would listen for the fact that they hadn't turned out that way. Three kids (four including Beth) and fourteen years later and the sex was still smoking hot…and so was his wife.

Quinn watched Puck's eyes glaze over as she continued to bob up and down on his shaft, varying her speed and tempo occasionally to keep things interesting. His fingers wound their way through hers and she could tell he was struggling to keep his other hand out of her hair as she noticed his sheet-white knuckles fisted around the pillow. She genuinely appreciated his restraint, moaning as she tasted the first traces of his salty essence as she continued her assault.

The moan created an added sensation and caused Puck's hips to buck involuntarily, the tip of his member bumping the back of Quinn's throat. Puck's head fell back against the couch cushions as he moaned loudly, the feeling incredible as his wife's lips brushed the base of his shaft.

Quinn gagged momentarily before trying to swallow again, the pleasure on her husband's face priceless as she drew him in as far as she could, fairly impressed with herself that she could take him in all the way to the hilt. After all, he was quite gifted in the size department.

She continued to bob up and down, taking him as far in as she could while swirling her tongue around him as she made the ascent back up, only to repeat the process a few more times. A few moments later, she felt his body stiffen and noticed his arms and legs begin to tremble, his eyes wide as he searched hers for permission to chase his release.

She nodded gently before taking him in again, his shaft pulsating briefly before he came. While swallowing wasn't really Quinn's favorite thing to do, she knew Puck loved it when she did and this was about him right now. Plus, she read somewhere that it actually helped strengthen and whiten teeth, and whether that was accurate or not, it still made Quinn feel somewhat better about doing it.

Once his body stopped convulsing and Quinn had cleaned him up a bit, she stood and smiled back at him, savoring the sated grin covering his face.

"Fuck Q, that was amazing," he murmured, his voice husky as his eyes swept up and down his wife's body.

Quinn grinned before biting her lip, "I'm going to go brush my teeth, but I'll meet you in the bedroom?"

Puck reached out and grabbed her hand, tugging her into his lap again before trying to kiss her. She pulled back a bit, but he tangled his fingers in the hair at the nape of her neck, pulling her forward and murmuring "I don't care" before kissing her hard.

Quinn looped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, the two of them savoring the rare alone time as they held each other close. After a few minutes, Quinn felt the unmistakable arousal of her husband underneath her behind, pulling back a bit and staring him down.

"Are you serious? Again? That quickly?"

He grinned before teasing a nipple with his thumb, Quinn whimpering lightly as he lowered his head and suckled it through the thin fabric, "What can I say? My little helper is pretty fucking hot and I haven't even seen her naked yet."

"Interested in round two, are we?" she asked, inquisitively quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh most definitely," he replied, his fingertips gently pulling the straps of her nightie down her shoulders, trailing light kisses in their wake, "And I can help you with the getting naked part. I'm pretty good at making your panties drop."

He brushed his hands down her sides, his fingers tracing upwards as he tried to pull the camisole up her body. Before he could get very far, Quinn stopped him, stilling his hands with her own.

"Believe me, I know you're good at making my panties drop. Lately it's been more like ripping them off, but whatever works," she teased, "And I would love your help."

"I feel there is a "but" somewhere in there."

Quinn smiled, her husband knowing her all too well, "_But_…we need to continue this in the bedroom."

Puck frowned at her response, his body ready to go again right this second. "Why?" he asked, his fingertips ghosting up the insides of Quinn's thighs, stroking her center through her panties, "I like it right here. Right now."

Quinn moaned as he slipped his fingers past her panties, his warm flesh meeting her hot, slick folds.

"Mmm, that's not fair," she whimpered into his ear, her fingernails raking up and down the nape of his neck, "And we do need to go upstairs and you can finish unwrapping your present in the privacy of our room."

"You still haven't told me why," Puck replied, circling her clit with his thumb before slowly inserting a finger into her wetness.

"Oh God," Quinn's breathing hitched at the surprising, yet welcomed, intrusion. Her hips began to grind down onto his hand as he added another finger, easing them in and out of her body at a steady rate, "Because if any of the kids wake up and wander down here, they're going to want to know why Mommy is kissing Santa Clause in inappropriate places and doing inappropriate things under the Christmas tree…and I don't want to have to send them to therapy for scarring them for life. Our door at least has a lock."

"Ooh, thank you Puck for installing that two years ago," he teased, reminiscing on the last time one of their children, Danny, almost walked in on them, the whole encounter following that night earning Quinn the private nickname of "Boogieman" for her inability to keep quiet while they made love.

Puck sighed and nipped at her earlobe before halting his movements and withdrawing his fingers, making a show out of licking them clean before kissing Quinn again, "Fine, bedroom it is. I'll shut off the lights down here, which gives you about fifteen seconds to get that fine ass into our room before Santa's coming…again," he grinned and winked, proud of his double entendre.

Quinn's eyes sparkled at the challenge and she quickly slid off his lap, grabbing her robe off of the floor and racing up the stairs, trying to remain quiet and sneak past her kids doors until she was safely inside the master suite. She tossed her robe and the Santa hat she was wearing on a nearby chair, wondering what to do with herself until Puck came to bed. She readjusted her nightie when an idea struck.

She quickly slipped out of her panties and hung them on the door handle outside of their room.

She then turned the lights down lower and lit a few candles on their bedside tables, fluffing the pillows behind her and situating herself across the bed before she heard the unmistakable creak of their bedroom door.

Puck quietly closed the door behind him and twirled the panties around his forefinger as he walked toward her, his eyes dark with lust as he stared her down like a predator would its prey.

"Well this was a pleasant surprise," Puck said, holding up the panties and quirking an eyebrow at her, "Bold move, Fabray. I like it. You haven't done that since the sexy scavenger hunt you sent me on for our first wedding anniversary."

"You know that hasn't been my name for the last ten years… and I'm impressed you remembered."

"You honestly think I would forget anything about that night?" he grinned, peeling off his shirt and tossing it aside.

Quinn blushed momentarily before she caught herself and shrugged playfully, leaning back to give him a better view of her cleavage, "I figured you may appreciate the gesture."

"Mmm, you have no idea," he replied, undoing his pants and freeing himself once again, sucking in a sharp breath as the cooler air hit his heated skin. He took a few more steps toward the bed, his arm reaching up to remove the Santa hat.

"Leave it," Quinn commanded as she motioned him to come join her on the bed.

He grinned again and readjusted the hat, chuckling at the fact that it was the only stitch of clothing he had on at the moment.

Quinn's eyes swept the tan expanse of her husband's brawny chest, her mouth watering at the thought of tracing her tongue down the delicious cut lines of his muscles and raking her nails through the short, fine hairs sprinkled across his pecs and his treasure trail leading down to her favorite part of his anatomy. She continued to ogle as he neared the bed, his well-defined biceps, shoulders and back muscles offering the perfect slopes to dig her nails into and hold on tight while his lean torso and hips offered the perfect place for her to wrap her legs around whenever he took her for a ride.

Her eyes ventured further south to the dark (yet neatly manscaped) thatch of hair surrounding his impressive manhood, now standing at full mast once again. She knew Puck noticed her staring when she saw him lower one of his hands and stroked himself a few times, chuckling when she snapped her eyes back up at him, a light pink blush creeping up her cheeks.

He climbed up onto the bed and crawled over to her, gently easing her legs apart as he lowered himself down and kissed her again. He traced his fingers down one of her arms, his hand finding hers as his fingers laced through hers as he held it captive above her head. After a few moments, he broke away from the kiss and began trailing his lips down her body, stopping to nip and suckle her taut nipples before continuing his descent.

Once he reached the bottom hem of her nightie, he used his nose to nudge it up her body until it exposed her heated core to his greedy mouth. He hooked one arm underneath one of her legs and placed his hand on her lower abdomen to hold her still, briefly inhaling her scent before snaking his tongue out and dragging it slowly through her folds, earning a sharp intake of breath from Quinn at the contact. He lapped at her a bit as he ran his tongue from her entrance to just shy of her clit, careful not to make contact before repeating the motion in the opposite direction, Quinn squirming and whimpering with need with every swipe.

Finally, after teasing her for a few moments, Puck swirled his tongue around her clit, pulling the sensitive bud in between his lips and suckling hard. Quinn's hips bucked wildly as her hands grasped the back of his head, dragging her nails across the short, fine hairs of his head, creating a shiver that ran down his spine at the sensation.

He gently bit her clit then soothed it again with the pressure from his tongue, Quinn moaning deeply before begging for him to stop.

"Please Puck, I need you now!"

"I'm getting you there," he taunted, grinning against her center before swirling his tongue in figure eights against her clit.

"In me. NOW!" she demanded, her nails sinking into his forearm.

"So bossy tonight. I love it," he replied, pulling Quinn up and yanking the nightie over her head, his lips instantly attaching to hers.

She moaned into the kiss as her hands trailed up his thighs, cupping his member and stroking him firmly a few times, hoping he would get the hint. Puck groaned in return and cupped her face, pulling back just enough to look her in the eye.

"How do you want it?" he asked, the obvious spark of a challenge in his tone.

"Any way you want it, baby," she replied, sensuously licking her lips, "It's Santa's job to deliver tonight. I'm just his little helper." _Challenge __accepted._

Puck licked his lips and pushed her hands away, grasping her hips and pulling her up onto her knees to face him.

"Turn around and grab onto the headboard," he said, already helping turn her body for her.

She rolled her eyes, skeptical of her husband's choice of positions as she was never really a fan of this particular one. She thought it was kind of degrading, to be honest. Puck sensed her hesitation and leaned down to ease her tension.

"Trust me on this one," he whispered before kissing her sweetly on the temple and sitting back, allowing her to decide if she wanted to continue with this or if she wasn't comfortable and wanted to do something else.

They both liked to role play a bit and enjoyed mixing things up, and she knew he was well aware of her aversion to "doggie-style," but the fact that he broke character and let her have the power to decide what they would do next without pressuring her meant the world to her. So she decided to trust him this time and let him try what he wanted to, knowing that he would never hurt her…and hopefully help her hit her own climax in the process.

She leaned forward and kissed him tenderly, pulling back just enough to look him in the eyes briefly before turning around and grasping the headboard, leaning over as she knelt on the bed. She heard Puck groan behind her before she felt his fingertips trace the contours of her neck, his lips ghosting along her vertebrae as he traveled the length of her spine, a shiver of anticipation running up her back at his touch.

"You have the sexiest neck and back I have ever seen," he mused as his fingertips reached the base of her spine. "And this ass. Mmm, you have the most incredible and delectable ass," he continued, tracing his hand over the contours of her rear-end and squeezing before bending down and gently biting the upper portion of one of her cheeks.

Quinn giggled and jumped a little as he gave her a small love-bite, his hand caressing the area before she felt his body wrap around her back, his chest engulfing her with his warmth. He placed one of his hands next to hers to brace himself while she felt his other hand slide down her ass, his fingers finding their way to her center again.

"But this right here," he husked, stroking her gently, "There are no words to describe how much I love this part of your body. You're tight, slick heat. And it's all mine…forever."

Quinn shuddered as he placed a soft kiss against her shoulder blade. After a few more strokes his fingers were gone and she felt the tip of his member nudging up against her, waiting for permission to enter. He circled the tip around her clit and Quinn just about lost it, quickly nodding her head up and down in assent. Slowly, she felt him spread her apart, easing himself into her at a speed that could only be considered as painfully controlled.

She gasped at the sensation of fullness, her body shuddering involuntarily as he pushed in about halfway before drawing almost all the way back out at the same leisurely pace, continuing to work her over and over again.

He snaked his free arm around her body and cupped her breast, gently pinching and rolling her nipple in between his thumb and forefinger as he increased the tempo, still only thrusting partially in before pulling out. The teasing became almost too much for Quinn as she moaned loudly and tried to thrust her hips back into his, hoping to create more friction.

His whole body engulfed hers as he rocked into her, his front against her back as they moved together. Quinn continued to push back against him, causing him to chuckle a bit before leaning in and nipping on her earlobe.

"You like this?"

"Oh God yes," she moaned wantonly, "Faster."

He picked up the pace, still only thrusting in part of the way. Quinn groaned as she tightened her grip against the headboard, her knuckles going white as she held on while he thrust. She felt the onset of her orgasm start to rise but knew she needed more to finally hit that crescendo that would take her over the edge.

"Harder," she demanded as his hand left her breast and traveled down her quivering abdomen, stopping just shy of her center.

He pulled out and paused, grinning and chuckling lightly in her ear before thrusting back into her, burying himself to the hilt as he hit her hot spot deep inside. Quinn's eyes flew open and she threw her head back as he pushed against her, his tip hitting her back wall and nudging perfectly against the sweet spot that made her shudder each time he hit it.

Puck felt his wife go stiff as he bumped into her again, watching as the goosebumps rose on her arms and feeling the delicious clench of her inner muscles pulling on him hard with each movement. He withdrew before fully thrusting back in again, picking up a quick tempo as he pounded into her, hitting that spot over and over again.

The pleasure was almost too much as Quinn thrust back against him. She loved the feeling of him wrapped around her, allowing his free hand to explore her body while the angle and the sensation were simply amazing. She and Puck had tried many-a-position in their days but the feeling of fullness, her sensitivity to his touch, and his ability to hit all of her hot spots in this particular position was next to none.

She felt his hand leave her stomach and make its way further south, her body jerking before she let out a low moan as his fingers found their way into her folds, putting pressure on her clit and circling the sensitive bud with his middle finger as he continued to slam into her.

Puck groaned when he felt her jerk underneath him, his body going rigid as he continued to pump into her, knowing he was getting close.

"You feel so good, baby. It's like you body fits me like a glove," he hissed, his movements becoming more and more erratic as they neared the edge together.

Quinn turned her head to kiss him, letting go of the headboard and looping her arm up and around his head, pulling him closer and kissing him over her shoulder. He continued to circle her clit as he slammed into her, their lips never leaving one another as Quinn moaned into his mouth.

Her body quivered and jerked against his, her hips urging on his release, lifting with every delicious thrust.

"Noah, please," she pleaded against his lips.

He surged forward a few more times, hitting that perfect spot over and over again until the tight coil in her lower abdomen finally snapped, her climax hitting her like a freight train as her inner muscles clenched him hard. A delirious gasp escaped from her lips as her mouth hung open in a silent scream. She felt him grow rigid before he captured her lips, groaning into her mouth as he burst time after time while her body milked him through his own orgasm.

His body shuddered above her as he held her against his chest, both of their bodies quaking from the exertion. After a few breathless moments, Puck was the first to move, gently pulling out and easing himself off of her, their bodies sticky with perspiration. Quinn was still feeling some of the aftershocks of maybe one of the most intense sex sessions she had had with Puck in a long time, her body still shaking lightly before she felt his warm arms encircle her and pull her down into his body, holding her close and tracing his fingers up and down her back as they lay there together for a few minutes.

The room was silent save for their mutual panting, until Quinn broke the silence.

"Whoa," she murmured, her voice a touch gravelly, "That was amazing."

"No joke," Puck replied, his breathing equally labored as his heart continued to race.

"I think I like that position."

"A lot," he murmured, "I like it a lot."

"Good call."

"Thanks for trusting me. I read it in Men's Health."

"I knew we got that subscription for a reason," she joked before planting a kiss on his chest, "But seriously, that was hot."

"That was so fucking hot," he agreed, leaning down and capturing her lips.

As they broke apart, Quinn stared up at her husband, a small giggle escaping her lips as she noticed the Santa hat still in place.

"What?" he asked, giving her a puzzled look.

She gave him a coy smile before slowly running her fingers down his chest, "So Santa, did I perform up to your expectations?"

Puck grinned back at her before cupping her behind and squeezing.

"Oh, you went above and beyond my expectations and you are very, very capable of taking care of Santa's needs," he grinned, "In fact, I think every day should be Christmas at this rate."

"Really? So you like the holiday now?"

"Oh I'm all about Christmas now! Especially since you've set the bar pretty high with that little red number."

"Ahh, you liked?"

"You know my favorite color is red, baby. Red, lace and see-through. Best present ever! That's definitely going to turn into a tradition now. I don't care how many things I have to put together for "Santa," as long as my little helper will be there to ah, tend to my needs thereafter," he replied, nudging her playfully before stroking her hair.

"Well, you know how much I like being helpful… and the present at the end is just too good to pass up," she chuckled, before leaning up to kiss him, "Merry Christmas, baby."

"Merry Christmas, Q."

"See, Santa isn't so bad," she joked, leaning up to finally pull the Santa hat off of his head.

"Nah, and the kids love him. But I swear to Baby Jesus, and yes I know it's his birthday, don't look at me like that," he caught himself mid-Quinn eye roll at his un-political correctness, "I swear that if at any time a fat man dressed in a red suit comes breaking into my house via the chimney and tries to get his little helper back, I'll personally kick his ass all the way back to the North Pole, reindeer and all. Take heed, Rudolph!"

Quinn let out a hearty laugh before slapping a hand over her mouth, hoping she wasn't too loud and woke anyone up. Puck chuckled at his wife before reminding her that it wasn't a big deal ever since they switched Ella's and Danny's rooms after the whole "Boogieman" incident, seeing as how Ella could sleep through anything and Danny had a tendency wake up at any small noise, therefore moving him to the room farthest from theirs at the end of the hall made the most sense. Quinn giggled at the memory, smiling because despite the initial embarrassment at the realization that their son had been hearing them for a while, they were blessed with their youngest little girl Riley because of their activities.

She sighed as she snuggled in closer to Puck, savoring the feeling of being wrapped around him before she glanced over at the clock.

"Shit," she murmured before sitting straight up.

"What?" Puck asked, trying to pull his wife back down to him.

"I didn't realize it was this late. Or early rather."

Puck groaned, "What time is it?"

"It's 3:45," she replied, pushing the covers away.

"Where are you going?" he asked, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her in close to him again, nuzzling her neck.

She gently kissed his lips before trying to sit up again, Puck's arms acting like vice-grip around her as he held her in place.

"We need to get dressed and try to get a few hours of sleep before the kids barge in here and wonder why we're naked."

"Mmm, sleep now, clothes in the morning," he mumbled, kissing the crown of her head.

"Puck, seriously."

"Quinn, seriously," he mocked, "The door is locked and they know they have to wait until at least 6 a.m. before they can get up and see their presents. They'll pound on the door when they wake up. We're fine. It's not like Danny has perfected his James Bond/Jason Bourne spy skills and can pick the lock just yet, though he tries, and if it makes you feel better, I'll set the alarm for 5:50 so we can get dressed then. But right now, my wife is naked and wrapped around me. I just want to stay like this for a while."

"Ugh, you're right. The door is locked and we can just wake up early to get dressed. Plus, I like this," she replied, tracing the contours of his chest before settling in against his shoulder.

"Wait, did you just say the words "you're right?" Did you just admit I was right about something? Holy shit, it's a Christmas miracle!"

"Don't push it, Puckerman," she warned, pinching his side gently.

He squirmed and laughed, before kissing her one last time and closing his eyes.

"But I'm totally serious about that Santa guy. If he climbs down the chimney, I'll shoot him in the ass. That's breaking and entering. Pretty sure B&E is illegal in most states…and probably in the North Pole too."

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, so that was a little more "rawr" than usual. Sorry if it was a bit much for some people, but they don't have an M+ rating so I just rolled with it. Otherwise, it would be awesome if you let me know what you think! Good or bad…you know, like an early Christmas present :) You all are awesome!<em>

_Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah!_


	8. The Night Before Life Goes On

_**A/N:** Holy Lawnchair, Batman! I am so sorry it's taken like a month+ to get this updated… life has a way of getting in the way...and two of my cases kinda blew up in my face over the past month. So it's taken a while, but it's finally been updated! (And I'm really trying hard to update more often, I promise)_

_Thanks again to **andsoitis2, Ellii51, walkingthegardengnome, marine04, A Amanda A, HaleyLouise** and **I'm a gleek1994** for your wonderful reviews!_

_Also, I apologize now, in advance, for the length….wow, sorry about that._

_Title credit: The Night Before (Life Goes On) – Carrie Underwood (YouTube it if you haven't heard it!)_

* * *

><p><strong>"The Night Before (Life Goes On)"<strong>

"How did we get here?" Quinn asked, laughing humorlessly as she brought the bottle of wine she pilfered from her mother's stash to her lips and took a long swig.

Puck snorted in response, "You mean out here on your roof or 'here' metaphorically?"

"Ooh, ten point big-word bonus for the use of 'metaphorically.'"

"Smartass," he chuckled before signaling for her to pass the bottle.

But Quinn had a valid point. How did they get here? After all, it was prom night and the rest of their classmates were probably out celebrating at some house party somewhere. But instead, here they were, sitting on the roof outside of Quinn's bedroom window, passing a bottle of wine (or two) back and forth as they stared out over the well-manicured lawn.

Sitting here now she tried to delude herself into thinking that this all started earlier on in the evening at the dance, when Becky Jackson took home the title of Prom Queen instead of Quinn. But who was she kidding?

No, prom was just another night. People just happened to dress fancy and pretend like it was something out of the ordinary; something magical and special. But really, in the long run, it was just another night.

However, it was a bit of a catalyst, Quinn realized. For it was at that moment, when Becky Jackson of all people stepped forward to collect her crown, Quinn finally realized that she had wasted so much time and energy over the past several years trying to be perfect and trying to win that damn crown. And for what? So her parents would be proud of her for something for once? To feel some sort of validation that she did matter?

Realistically, the whole campaigning for prom queen was pretty much a crock of shit. People get tired of seeing your face on posters and can see through the fakey-nice smile you give them when you ask them for their votes, when honestly, you couldn't tell them their first names if they asked. And yet, you still pretend to be their best friend to get a vote. How lame did that sound now?

But the truth of the matter was that people could see through that and chose instead to vote for people they actually liked or cared for. People they found to have something in common with. People they respected. People like Kurt Hummel, and this year, Becky Jackson. They didn't vote out of fear or as a joke. They didn't vote for whoever made the best posters or had the wittiest slogans or the best campaign treats. No, they voted for a candidate they thought was real, not fake.

And now, having lost her second prom queen election, Quinn realized that while people may want to be her or maybe even still feared her from her Cheerios or Skank days, they certainly didn't respect her.

But in all honesty, did she really care what they all thought? She wanted to be liked and certainly didn't want people to hate her, but otherwise did their catty remarks and judgments of her really matter? The only people who really had any affect on her what so ever through high school had been her friends in Glee. They were the only people who supported her when she had faced every trial and tribulation and they had called her out on her bad behavior. They were her true friends. And in the long run, isn't that really what counted?

In a week's time they would all graduate and go their respective ways, and if she were honest with herself, she really only wanted to stay in touch with those true friends after next weekend. She may see other classmates over holiday or summer breaks and maybe catch a Facebook update or two. But other than that, everyone would be off in all directions doing their own things and Quinn no longer had to pretend like she was someone she wasn't just for the sake of making it through high school on top of the social pyramid. She didn't care anymore and putting up that front and pretending everything was perfect and that she was fine was exhausting.

At least her true friends accepted her for her…and all she could hope was that they too respected her just like she respected them. It was a lot to ask considering how horrible she had been to all of them throughout the years. They had taken her in when she had nowhere else to go, they let her express herself without passing judgment, and they had all, in their own individual ways, managed to make every day that much brighter when she saw them in the hallways.

However, if she were really, really being honest with herself, the one person she cared most about gaining their respect was the man now sitting next to her. _How did we get here,_ she asked herself again.

She shook her head slowly as she recounted the events of the evening leading up to this point.

_– Flashback—_

_She had lost the prom queen crown, yet again, this time to Becky Jackson. Sure, she was Sue's right hand woman and at times could be just as ruthless as Sue, but she did have a fairly kind disposition, students actually liked her and Quinn had to admit she was probably the best choice out of all of the candidates – well, at least better than herself, Santana, Lauren Zizes, and an uber-bitchy junior Cheerio named Morgan._

_After it was all said and done, Quinn needed to get out of there and get some air, finding her way to a picnic bench outside. And that's where Puck had found her; sitting outside taking a fortifying pull from a cigarette she bummed on the way out of the dance._

_"That shit'll kill ya, you know?" he commented as he approached her from behind._

_Quinn jumped a bit at the surprise, looking back at his approaching figure before turning back around and taking another drag, "Eh, maybe that's better than feeling like shit, that's for sure. For the past several months, I've been feeling completely empty. And now, I've got nothing left. The buzz this cigarette is giving me is about the most I've felt in a while."_

_He took a seat next to her and rested his elbows on his knees, "What the hell are you talking about?"_

_She laughed humorlessly, "Everything in my life that I've touched, I've managed to fuck up. My family, my relationships with my friends, my daughter…" she trailed off._

_"So we're throwing a pity party to make you feel better about losing Prom Queen?"_

_"You know what Puck, fuck you," she replied harshly, "You have no idea how I feel."_

_"Well, I know you're sitting here feeling sorry for yourself over a stupid plastic crown. You're dwelling over something stupid and petty…again, instead of focusing on something other than yourself for once. So stop feeling sorry for yourself, Quinn, it's not very becoming."_

_"I don't feel sorry for myself," she replied calmly, "I blame myself for everything. So just do me a favor and leave me alone."_

_"See, now you are reaching for the sympathy card just to make you feel better."_

_"I don't want your pity or sympathy, and I don't feel sorry for myself. I did this to myself. I have nothing left in me to keep warring internally over every little thing in my life. I'm sick of feeling so conflicted over everything; from you, to Shelby, to Sue, to my mother. Everybody it seems like these days. I've got nothing left to keep fighting for. I just want to get the hell out of here and start over."_

_Puck bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to snap at her again when he heard the resolved tone in her voice, "You know, you have plenty of friends and people who care about you."_

_"You don't, you made that abundantly clear earlier this semester, so why are you still sitting here?"_

_"What the hell are you talking about? I care about you. You were acting crazy at the time and I snapped. I thought we got past that."_

_"Maybe you thought we did. Doesn't mean it hurt any less," she replied, looking down at the ground before murmuring, no louder than a whisper, "Doesn't mean it's not the truth."_

_"It's not the truth at all, Quinn. I do care about you. A lot actually," Quinn snorted in protest before he continued, "I'm not joking. You need to give yourself more credit once in a while and actually try to see the best in people instead of dwelling on what you believe they think of you."_

_Quinn rolled her eyes before taking another drag, "As much as I would like to believe that, I can't. I see the good in my friends and in people like Mr. Schue, but everyone else, I've screwed up. In fact, part of me thinks I should be thankful that Beth won't grow up with me as a mom. I know I would have totally messed her up. Everything I touch, I screw up. No fail."_

_"Quinn…" he began as he rolled his eyes._

_She cut him off before he could finish his thought, "No, honestly, maybe this is what I deserve. I realize that. I have been so awful to everyone since I transferred in to McKinley, so maybe this is what I get. Karma, you know. I was miserable to the Cheerios and underclassmen. I was rude to the rest of the glee club. I was horrible to Finn."_

_Puck scrunched his brow at the mention of his friend's name but she sounded like she was on a roll and he figured she needed to get it all out, so he let her continue._

_"I felt sorry for myself the night you came over, but you put me at ease. I could be myself around you. And for once, I let myself just feel and be happy while I was with you. And what did I get for my moment of true happiness?" she let the question linger as she took another drag, "I got pregnant. I ruined my family & they kicked me out. I lost everything after that year," she shuddered lightly at the memory before continuing._

_"I tried to get it all back, everything I lost & that blew up in my face. Multiple times over the past two years. Every dirty secret I had, every feeling of inadequacy and pain and guilt. It all came flooding back and it felt like I was drowning. After New York, I tried to change again, but it was no use. I came back, tried to change who I was and act like I didn't care, but that was all a lie. I think everyone knew it too," she sighed, flicking the ash off of her cigarette, "Then Shelby came back with Beth and I fell off the deep end again. I was gifted an opportunity to be a part of my daughter's life and get to know her again but I fucked it up. Yet again."_

_She shook her head and lowered her gaze, "Through this whole experience, or should I say my own personal hell that has been high school, I have officially gotten knocked up outside of wedlock with a boy that was not my boyfriend, had a baby, lost my family, hurt all of my friends, ruined relationships with everyone I care about," her voice quivered, "And most importantly, I've lost two of the people I love most in this world…I lost my little girl, and…" she trailed off._

_Puck was a bit miffed at how lowly she had been referring to him during her mini-rant, "You lost your perfect boyfriend Finn? Or was it Sam? Your dad? Please do tell. The anticipation is killing me," he finished sarcastically._

_She looked up at him, tears running down her cheeks before averting her gaze forward again._

_"You," she whispered, "I lost you."_

_Puck swallowed hard, not expecting that answer._

_She threw her cigarette on the ground and stomped it out, furiously wiping her eyes before looking back over at him, "Well congrats, you have actually made me feel something again. Thank you for helping me dredge up all of those wonderful memories. Much appreciated."_

_Puck grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Quinn, wait," he started, holding his hands up in surrender as she snapped her head around, her eyes glowing with anger, "Ok look, I didn't mean to push you on the issue. I just – I don't know. I guess I wasn't expecting that is all."_

_"Just forget about it," Quinn said quietly, reaching down and picking up her clutch, "I don't really want to think about it anymore."_

_She moved to leave but Puck wasn't quite ready to back down from this one. He finally got her to open up about something and knew there was far more hidden under the surface that was still hurting her. But he could see her closing off again as she gathered her belongings, so he quickly came up with something to hopefully get her to talk more…even if he had to piss her off even more in the process._

_"So that's it, Quinn? You just going to turn around and run away from your problems…again?" She snapped her head back around and glared at him before he challenged her further, "I mean, that is what you tend to do when shit gets hard. Run away that is. So let me ask you this, when are you going to finally figure out that running doesn't always solve everything."_

_"How dare you!" She took a menacing step toward him, pointing a finger at his chest, "You know what, I don't owe you shit, so fuck you, Puck."_

_He knew he should have stopped after that, but he couldn't. He kept digging himself a hole, his mouth turning upwards into a sly grin, "Ohh, but we've already done that, Sweet Cheeks."_

_The comment hit her like a blow to the chest, her heart clenching hard as a lump of emotion began to form in her throat. She tried to set her jaw and breathe through it, trying to think of something to say back, but the reminder of their night together, a night she actually secretly treasured despite the drama afterwards, was too much to take. She could feel the hot burn of tears begin to form again and quickly looked away, trying to hide her reaction from him but knowing it was no use._

_She met his gaze once more, her voice trembling and weak with emotion, "Good to know I was just another random fuck to you."_

_She quickly turned around and began to walk away, quickly wiping under her eyes even though she knew her mascara had probably ran a marathon at the rate she had been crying. She heard his footsteps follow behind her and heard him call out for her to come back, but instead of turning around, she broke out into a jog, ironically literally running away from one of her problems as her heels clacking harshly on the pavement. She needed to get away before high school actually suffocated her with the memories of all her past indiscretions._

_She tried to pull her keys out of her clutch but her hands were trembling so badly, the keys slipped through her fingers. The footsteps neared her location but before she could pick them up, a shiny black shoe kicked them out of the way._

_"Quinn, I didn't mean that. I'm fucking up left and right tonight and I'm sorry. That was a low blow and you didn't deserve that."_

_Quinn looked up from where she had bent down to retrieve her keys, glancing away from where he stood and shrinking against the car, "Maybe I did."_

_"You didn't deserve it. You don't deserve that. Why do you keep acting like this? Like you feel as though you have to take responsibility for all the shitty things that happen and you don't matter anymore? Like you deserve some jackass taking cheap shots at you? How can you not care about anything?" Puck practically yelled._

_"I don't know anymore!" she shouted back, taking a deep breath before continuing in a calmer tone, "I do know that I care about my friends. They are some of the only people who have supported me through everything, but even they can't patch the massive hole gaping in my chest. The constant ache, the incessant guilt and regret is eating me up inside."_

_She sank to the ground and looked around the parking lot, swallowing hard, "It's painfully obvious I can't move on and accept what's happened over the last several years. I wake up and feel empty only for that emptiness to be filled with remorse, guilt, anger, denial and regret and if that's the way the rest of my life is going to be, I don't want to live it anymore. I can't do it anymore."_

_"What do you mean you can't do it anymore?" he asked, kneeling in front of her, "So what are you going to do, Quinn, huh? You can't keep running all the time."_

_"No, I can't keep running," she agreed, "But I don't have to deal with it all right now. Honestly, I just want to go drink enough to forget, even if it's just for the night."_

_Puck quirked an eyebrow at her comment, "Wow, well, I think you and I both can agree that drinking doesn't solve anything."_

_Quinn shook her head, "And I think that you and I both could agree that nobody gets drunk off of two wine coolers," she sighed dismissively. "I'm thinking tonight may warrant something a bit stronger than a few wine coolers to help me not feel as fat. I just want one night. Just a shred of peace without nightmares of losing her again. Giving her up again."_

_She sniffed back a few tears before continuing, "You know, sometimes I wish there was something like in that movie 'Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind' or something. Some place where you could just go and get your memory erased. Just forget everything."_

_Puck captured his chin in his hand before running it over his cheeks, "You would really want to forget everything that's happened? Having Beth, all of your friends, any happy times you had?"_

_"Yes," she whispered, "because all of the happy moments are completely overshadowed by the things I regret. I would forget all of this if I could. All of high school. I would want it to make me forget how horrible I was to people. Forget how screwed up my family was. Forget about the Cheerios and the nasty stares and rumors from sophomore year."_

_She paused and Puck wanted to say something when he saw her lip quiver, Quinn crying always hitting him like a ton of bricks in the gut. So he let her continue._

_"If fact, I would want to forget all of sophomore year. Everything that happened. I would want to forget about the attraction I felt for you the first time I saw you. Forget how wrong it should have been yet how good it felt lying there with you after we… were together. Forget about getting pregnant the first time I was ever intimate with someone." She paused, her voice hitching as she began tearing up again, "Forget about all of the pain I caused everyone and all of the trusts I betrayed with my lies. Forget the one thing I gave up that I would give anything and everything to get back. Make me forget about my daughter. Our daughter."_

_She hung her head as the sobs began to wrack her body, "I would want to forget about the 9 months I carried her, the feeling of creating life, feeling her grow and kick inside of me. Forget about the pain I was in during labor and the absolute sheer happiness and joy I felt the first time I held her tiny body, kissed her precious cheeks and got to tell her I loved her. Forget that I gave her up, that she'll probably grow up thinking that her birth mom didn't love her or didn't want her. Forget that I will have to live with the guilt and what ifs the rest of my life. But it's not that easy, is it?"_

_"No, it's not," he sighed, moving around to sit next to her, pulling her into his chest, "But then again, life's never easy, Q. Maybe you were right earlier this year when you said that we got all of our dumb mistakes out of the way early in our lives" He chuckled lightly before continuing, "Well, maybe you've gotten your mistakes out of the way, but let's face it, it's me. I'm bound to do dumb shit on a fairly regular basis probably for the rest of my life."_

_For the first time that entire night, Quinn felt herself crack a smile. Puck squeezed her and ran a hand up her arm, "Now, that's the smile I love. Come on, let's go home. It'll probably be a whole lot more comfortable talking there than sitting here in the middle of a parking lot."_

_Puck smiled at Quinn before standing up, offering her his hand in the process before picking up her discarded keys and helping her to his truck._

_-x-x-x-x-_

And now, here they were. Quinn shook her head and chuckled, taking another pull from the bottle of wine.

"What?" Puck asked, glancing over at her before twisting the top off another bottle of wine.

"Just thinking about earlier," she replied, "So, is a roof more comfortable than a school parking lot?"

Puck chuckled as he took in their surroundings, "At least we got out of there before the dumbass drunks decided it would be a good idea to drive home."

"Very true," she agreed, "And at least we waited to get back here before we started drinking."

"Valid point," he concurred, looking down at the bottle of Merlot in his hand, "Plus we were smart enough to grab the decent booze instead of settling for the cheap shit we knew our parents wouldn't miss like the rest of those yahoos at the dance."

She smiled and looked up at the stars, trying to find her favorite constellation. She could always pick out the Big Dipper and Orion, but her favorite, Andromeda, was always a bit trickier to find. As soon as she spotted it far out on the horizon, she smiled even wider, the story of Andromeda always intriguing her ever since that astronomy class Sam talked her into taking last year. As punishment for her mother's boastful ways and her father's disinterest and cowardice, Andromeda was chained to a rock as a sacrifice to one of Poseidon's sea monsters as a means to show her parents the error of their ways. However, before any sea monster could claim its prize, the warrior Perseus rescued her from her fate and whisked her away, marrying her shortly thereafter and exiling her parents to the heavens, where they could look on silently as she lived a long, happy and fulfilling life with her husband and family.

And as stupid as it may sound, Quinn often found herself looking out her window at that same constellation, wondering if her story mirrored that of Andromeda's. Part of her wanted to believe that her tryst with Puck ruined her life when she found out she was pregnant, but the other part of was starting to believe that maybe he had been the one to actually save her from the suffocatingly fake life she lived before everything happened. Maybe he was her Perseus.

But then again, maybe the end of Andromeda's story was a bit too much to hope for.

"God, look at us," she smiled, motioning between the two of them and their bottles of wine, still dressed in their Prom-wear, "we sure do put the 'ass' back in 'classy', don't we?"

Puck laughed as he took in their appearance, turning away again as he looked back at the horizon, "Yeah, and we also manage to put the 'fun' back in 'dysfunctional.'"

Quinn's smile melted away from her face at that comment, Puck choosing to swill his bottle instead of looking over at her.

"Did you ever feel _anything_ for me?" she asked, never taking her eyes away from the heavens.

Puck snorted and brought his bottle of wine up to his lips before taking a deep pull, "Of course I did. I've told you that before, you just never seem to want to believe me."

"The names Santana, Mercedes, Lauren and Shelby come to mind," she bit off before taking a deep pull out of her own bottle.

"I would ask you the same thing, but the names Finn and Sam come to my mind, so I'm just going to let sleeping dogs lie on this one. It's been almost a year, Quinn. Maybe you should think of doing the same."

"I'm so glad I brought you back here to lecture me, Dad," she replied sarcastically, her eyes drifting down to the label she was peeling off of the bottle, "I thought I could talk to you, but maybe that was a bad idea."

He rolled his eyes and propped his elbows on his knees, "Ok, first of all, never compare me to your father. I am not him and I would have never been him. Ever. And you know that," he replied, his voice softening a touch at the end, "And you can talk to me. I'll always be here for you, so long as you cut the sarcastic shit and start getting real."

Quinn let out a frustrated huff before responding, "I could say the same for you then too. If I cut the sarcasm, you should cut the indifferent shit, because I feel like I've been bearing my soul to you all night and I've been pretty open thus far, but you seem to act like it doesn't matter to you. But you're not that cold-hearted and I know something has to matter to you. If it doesn't, let me know now so I can escort you to the front door and save what few shreds of my dignity I've got left."

"Fine. It's a deal," he conceded, holding his hand out to seal the promise, taking hers and shaking it.

They both turn to look back out at the lawn, a heavy silence overtaking them for several minutes as they both reminiced over the drama of the past several years.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Quinn finally broke the silence, her voice barely above a whisper when she spoke.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Why didn't you ever sing me a song in Glee?" she asked, her voice timid but laced with a touch of emotion.

"What?" he asked, turning to look at her downtrodden expression, "What are you talking about?"

"I don't know, I guess I've just been wondering for a while why you never sang me a song in Glee? You sang to Mercedes and to Rachel and even to Kurt when his dad was in the hospital. You sang to and wrote a song for Lauren, although I'm still not quite sure whether those songs were a form of flattery or not," she replied, her voice growing softer, strangled as the words left her mouth, "And you sang for Shelby. But you never sang to me."

Puck could hear the quiver in her words and knew that she wasn't saying this just to pick a fight or to mess with him. Whatever brought this up must actually strike a chord with her if it was bothering her this much.

"I've sang to you!" he replied, looking over at her, "I sang 'Beth' to you."

A small, sad smile flashed across her face as a tear escaped her eye, "No, you sang that to _her_. You sang that for Beth." She wiped the tears away and looked off to her left to avoid his gaze, "Great, now I'm jealous of my own daughter."

Puck ran his hand over his head and sighed as he watched her reaction, her fingers trying to wipe away the silent tears in a futile effort to control her emotions. Internally, his own emotions were warring against each other as well and he wasn't quite sure how to react. This was the first time he had seen her crack like this and while part of him wanted to say that it was the alcohol that was making her all weepy and emotional, the other part of him knew that wasn't the case as she had yet to even finish off a fourth of the bottle in her hand and that was the only thing she had drank that night. She hadn't been drinking in the parking lot earlier either…

That other part of him knew that the conversation they had been having all night long had been a long time coming, and that the walls Quinn had so carefully constructed to protect herself and her heart were finally crumbling with all of the stress. He also knew that this whole night may be a once in a lifetime shot to get inside of her head and her heart and hopefully catch a glimpse of the Quinn Fabray he fell in love with two years ago. The Quinn Fabray he was still in love with, but who needed to learn to unpack the baggage she had been carrying around with her for so long. And he sure as hell was going to make the most of it, in that moment choosing to be open and honest with her about everything and hoping that she followed suit.

Because what he wouldn't give to have her back in his arms…

"I'm sorry I made you feel left out, I really am," he apologized, "I guess that was the only way I thought I could impress people. I play the guitar and I can sing, but otherwise I'm pretty shitty at telling people what I'm thinking or feeling." He paused, sighing before turning his attention back to the label on his bottle, "But for some reason, I never felt that way with you."

"What do you mean?" she asked, her attention completely turned back to him.

"I guess I mean that I sing stuff and use other people's words when I don't have anything better to say myself. When I feel like I have to be a badass and perform like a rock star for someone to like me. But with you, I feel like I can be myself. I mean, through everything you and I have always been pretty honest with each other, even when we weren't talking a whole lot last year. I've just always felt more at ease around you and that I didn't need to put on a show just to make you like me," he paused, and chuckled slightly, trying to bring some humor back into the conversation so he didn't look like a total pansy, "Well, that and you were always dating someone, and I didn't want to get into any more fights with people in the choir room. I don't think my probie officer would like that very much."

She smiled and nodded her head, letting it go for the time being.

He took another sip from his bottle before looking back over at her, "You know, you've mentioned her more times tonight than I think I have ever heard you talk about her before. Even more than when you went a little off the deep end trying to get her back earlier this year."

Quinn flinched at the comment, realizing that he was right. Not just about the deep end part, but about the Beth part too. "I just miss her so much, you know? Every hour of every day, I miss her. I always wonder how she's doing or where she is, who she looks like or what new things she's learning every day. She's growing up somewhere out there and probably will never know I exist at this rate. I just hope that she knows how much I love her."

Puck took one of Quinn's hands in his own, "Q, she will know that. Shelby will tell her all about us. She promised she would."

Quinn scoffed and rolled her eyes, pulling her hand away from his as though his reminder of Shelby burned her skin, "I highly doubt that. She's not exactly my biggest fan and it wouldn't surprise me if she never told Beth about either of us. Even after your little- fling earlier this year."

Puck shook his head at her comment, "You know what, she's not that bad. She's an amazing mom to Beth and she wants what's best for our daughter. She deserves a little more credit than you give her. And this whole jealousy bullshit with Shelby is a bit tired, Q. You called her out at Sectionals, basically threatened her and she skipped town as a result. What did she do to you, honestly?"

"She took everything from me! Everything I love and turned it against me…obviously!" Quinn roared, her body shaking from the anger and hurt Puck's praise of Shelby invoked. She took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself, taking a deep draw from her bottle before looking back up across her yard.

"You know, at one point I was sold on having a family with you. After we babysat that night, I couldn't get the image out of my head. The perfect little family with you, me and Beth. I kept telling myself that we could do it, that it may be hard but we could do it. I wanted to right all of the wrongs my parents caused and I wanted to keep her so badly; wanted to be with you so we were too young, and that wouldn't have been a good life for her. And I know that."

She sniffed again, deciding against trying to quell the quickly approaching tears as it would probably do no good at this point, "I wanted us to be together too because I loved you, but after she was gone, I couldn't look at you without seeing her. Without feeling that gut-wrenching guilt and emptiness once she was gone. Ultimately, I lost my daughter and I lost you and that has been killing me inside ever since."

"But you have no idea how badly I wanted to keep her and how much I loved her the moment she was placed in my arms. So I gave her my heart but knew it was best if we gave her up. I know I kind of made that decision for you and you have every right in the world to resent me for that. I wouldn't blame you if you still hated me," she sobbed, a hiccup escaping before she continued softly, "But seeing you earlier this year with Shelby and Beth, living the dream I once had, loving somebody the way I want to love you, the way I desire to be loved by you, being the parent to our daughter that I yearn to be, it – it almost killed me. I know it's a sin to feel envy toward another person or to covet what they have that you don't, but I can't help it."

Puck sat there in silence as she poured her heart out, not knowing what to do or say in that moment. He knew he fucked up big time with the whole Shelby thing, getting so wrapped up in the moment of being with his daughter again that he never really considered how Quinn must have felt about everything. Sure she went a little crazy when she decided she wanted to sabotage Shelby into getting Beth back, but he also knew that he was partially to blame as well. He went along with the plan for the most part, not saying anything to discourage Quinn from doing what she was doing, leading her on like he was still on board with everything when he had already told Shelby what she had done, never once considering what Shelby would do to Quinn once she found out.

He had been selfish too, blinded by the perfect little blonde girl that looked so damn much like her mother. He wanted back in her life, but did he really want to be with Shelby to do so? If he were honest with himself, he knew he played both Quinn and Shelby. In fact, he was the one who egged Quinn on to go talk to Shelby in the first place, trying to get her to go see Beth and in the process, dredging up all of the painful memories of having to give the little girl up. And he was the one who tried to push Shelby too hard into letting him be a part of Beth's life, feeling like if he took advantage of her vulnerabilities as a single mom, she would let him be Beth's father again. But did he love Shelby? Did he actually picture her as a part of the family he had envisioned in his head when he thought about being with his daughter again?

He snorted quietly as mulled that over in his head. But the answer was quite simple to him. He wasn't in love with Shelby. He loved his daughter more than life itself, but he didn't love Shelby. He respected her and trusted her to take care of Beth and did think that she made a great mom, but he didn't love her.

He still loved Quinn though, he couldn't deny that. He probably always would, seeing as how she gave birth to their perfect little girl and she would always tie them together. Quinn understood him, respected him, saw him for the man she thought he could be instead of the loser he thought he was, and she often gave him the benefit of the doubt. And God, the way she looked at him, even when she was mad…or the way her skin felt like fire whenever he brushed up against her, or the way they could both be themselves around one another.

He never felt like he had to hide anything from her. He never felt like he had to be anyone other than himself around her. And if the huge tug in his heart at the sound of her tears told him anything, it was that he would do anything to make her happy again. To love her again. To call her his own again.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Quinn wipe away a few tears, looking down at her bottle before taking a few deep gulps. He could tell by the look on her face that she had something else to say, but was struggling to find the words to say it.

Quinn felt the burn of the wine as she swallowed it, relishing in the discomfort for the moment as it distracted her from the next few words she was still fighting to try to figure out how to say.

She lowered the bottle and clutched it tightly with both hands, hoping Puck wouldn't see how bad they were trembling. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

"But, Puck, I do want you to know that I just want you to be happy," she swallowed hard, keeping her eyes focused on the label on her bottle, "And if Shelby makes you happy, then I'll eventually find a way to be happy for you."

She swiped a hand under her eyes again before continuing, her voice still dripping with emotion, "And I am so, so sorry I took Beth away from you. I've seen how good you are with her and how much she loves her daddy, and I am so sorry I kept you from experiencing that for as long as I did. You are an amazing father…and all girls should be so lucky."

She rubbed both hands down her face as she tried to pull herself together, feeling as though she may explode if she sat here next to him for much longer in this uncomfortable situation, her talking and him staring at his bottle of wine. She made a move to scoot back toward the window and away from Puck when a strong, warm hand wrapped around her arm, effectively halting her hasty escape.

She heard him sigh before he spoke, his words quiet and calm. "You know, there was never anything between me and Shelby," he said, pausing and looking up at her, "Well, besides that one time. I mean, I thought that maybe something may be there, but I thought wrong. It all felt wrong. I guess you could say it was kind of more of an infatuation with Shelby than anything."

Quinn turned to face him more directly, his admission catching her off guard but leaving her hanging on every word as he began to explain. Puck took another drink before shamefully hanging his head, "I think I was a lot more in love with the thought of having Beth back in my life, than I did with wanting to be with Shelby. You were right, it was kinda an instant family, but after all was said and done," he paused, intentionally skirting around bringing up his and Shelby's afternoon together, "nothing with her felt right. "

"And honestly, as much as it hurts to admit, and I know you may not feel the same way, but I whole-heartedly feel that we made the right choice with Beth. Shelby is a good mom, not that I don't think you wouldn't have been a good mom, but Shelby was meant to be with Beth. Not me by any means, but with Beth."

He lets out an exasperated sigh as Quinn continues to stare at him intently, feeling like she's boring a hole into him with her gaze.

"As much as we may have _both_ wanted the perfect family with Beth, it just wasn't meant to happen at the time. We were too young. But it doesn't mean that it may not still happen in the future, you know?" he murmured, wanting to see if she caught his subtle meaning behind his words.

Her eyes widened in surprise at his admission as she sat back against the siding of the house, not quite sure what she should say at this point.

He gives her a soft smile. "You wanna hear a secret?" he asked, waiting for her to nod her head before continuing, "You were my first."

Quinn's eyes narrow before her lips twist into a smile, "Now, I know for a fact that's not true. I call bullshit."

"Ok, well, not on _that_…my first for that was Santana."

She rolled her eyes, "I really didn't need to know that, thank you."

Puck chuckled in response, "Hey, in my defense, she would probably much rather sleep with you than she would with me."

A hearty laugh escaped Quinn's lips. Leave it to Puck to find a way to bring humor back into this conversation.

"You're probably right," she agreed, allowing for their giggles to settle.

"I meant that you were my first love, Quinn," he admitted, swirling the bottle by its neck.

Quinn took another deep pull from her own bottle, skeptical at his seemingly sudden epiphany after she had been spilling out all of her thoughts and feelings all night, wondering if this was just a ploy to make her feel better.

"You made a comment earlier that really got me thinking. The "good to know you were just another fuck" comment," he clarified before taking another deep drink. "You weren't just another fuck, Quinn. I wasn't lying to you when I said you weren't just another hook up. I'd actually been wanting you for a while, but I never got a chance. Not with Frankenteen on your arm. But when you invited me over that night, I saw my chance and I took it."

He glanced over at her to see her rapt with attention, her gaze never leaving his as he spoke, "And to be really honest, there's always been something about you, Q, and I'm pretty sure I was falling for you before that night even happened, as sappy as that sounds. But even then, what happened that night between the two of us, that wasn't fucking. I know fucking and that wasn't it."

He expected her to be affronted by his comment, but instead she gave him a confused look before chuckling lightly, "There are multiple types of sex?"

He smiled back to her before explaining, "Yeah, well, besides the obvious other choices involving mouths and fingers and um, other places," he smirked, watching her roll her eyes at his phrasing, "There's fucking, which really doesn't mean a whole lot. It's fast and furious and people are just looking to blow off steam and get off. Then there's just plain sex, which also really doesn't have any meaning besides a means to an end. I would classify it as a little less heated and angry, a little slower paced, if you will." He shifted uncomfortably before continuing, "And then there's the other type, and I know I'm totally going to lose my 'Man Card' by even saying the phrase, but you know…the whole making love thing."

Quinn watched as he took the last pull out of his bottle before setting it to the side and swallowing hard, clearing his throat before continuing, "That kind, it's a lot different than the others. There's love and emotions and shit involved, and it's not just sex anymore. I actually used to think that it didn't exist."

"You used to think?" she asked, practically holding her breath as she waited for his answer.

"I used to think it didn't exist," he repeated before raising his eyes to meet hers, "Until I was with you." He paused, letting that sink in for a bit, "Everything felt totally different when I was with you. I can't explain it, but I felt it. Call me crazy or something."

He looked back down at his hands clasped in his lap as Quinn's mind started to race a million miles a minute. As much as she tried to tell herself that whole night was wrong, everything had felt so right between the two of them. She had felt something, something pretty powerful in fact. People always say that a girl falls a little bit in love with their first because the sensations and emotions are a bit overwhelming at first, and she had to admit they were right. But she knew she didn't fall in love with him just because he was her first.

That night had been amazing for so many reasons. He had been sweet and gentle and complementary and patient and she felt her heart swell at the memory of him kissing away the tears that had escaped at the initial discomfort. He made her feel good about herself for once and she loved the way he looked at her and touched her and kissed her until her body finally rebelled, giving in to his ministrations as she melted into his embrace.

"Can I ask you something else?" Puck's question breaking her out of her trance, "Were you being serious earlier when you said you weren't drunk that night?"

Quinn simply smiled before taking one of his hands in hers, "Like I said, nobody gets drunk off of two wine coolers."

And for the first time that night, Puck actually let himself genuinely smile. He finally had the answer he had been dying to hear ever since that night. The answer that proved that night wasn't just a drunk mistake to her. That it actually meant something to her too.

* * *

><p>Quinn woke the next morning to the bright rays of sunlight streaming through her still open window. She cuddled her body pillow tighter to her body, inhaling the fresh, clean scent as she tried to shift to her other side, her movements hindered by the heavy weight of a tanned arm wrapped around her waist. She was a bit freaked out and disoriented a first until she glanced over at the arm's owner slumbering peacefully beside her, smiling at the warm and comforting feeling of waking up next to Puck again.<p>

Last night had been a bit of a blur after leaving the dance. They had talked for hours before finally confronting their feelings toward one another outside on the roof, Quinn finally feeling like they were making some progress. Puck even made the first move, scooting in close and kissing her sweetly for the first time in a long time, the two of them savoring the familiar yet foreign taste of each other's lips. After the sexual tension got to be a bit too much, Quinn pushed down all of her insecurities and finally went for it, stripping out of her dress in front of him and trying to seduce him again. She had him out of his jacket and shirt and was going to work on his pants, when much to her mortification, Puck rebuked her advances again, telling her they should maybe wait since they both had more to drink this time than last time.

Quinn felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment at the memory, remembering how she immediately locked herself in the bathroom, Puck picking the lock and asking her to come back to bed, just to sleep that night. He offered her his button-down shirt he wore to the dance earlier and she swore she saw his eyes glaze over when she finally stepped out of the bathroom and made her way to the bed, wearing only his shirt. No other words were spoken the entire night as they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

And now here they were, Puck spooning Quinn's backside, his arm protectively holding her close as he slept. She tried to savor the feeling of being nestled into his chest, knowing that this may be the last time she got to be this close to him.

She felt her chest tighten at the realization. She had been accepted into Yale and would be heading out to Connecticut in the fall to start classes. Puck, on the other hand, had decided on going a different route other than college. He would be heading out to Camp Pendleton near San Diego, California in less than a month to begin basic training with the Marine Corps. He had always said he wanted to do something more with his life than bum around this town, so he decided to make a change and enlisted, seeming rather excited at the prospect to become a Marine and defend his country.

And just like that, her heart clenched again, the thought of this being their last time together hitting her like a freight train as she felt his gentle puffs of breath on the back of her neck. She sighed and tightened her grip on his arm as she savored the contours of his body against hers. If

He must have felt her shift because she felt a soft pair of lips skate across the back of her neck before a deep, sexy voice murmured in her ear.

"Morning," he said, kissing _that_ hot spot behind her earlobe, his voice still laced with sleep.

"Mmm, good morning," she replied, turning in his arms to face him.

She traced the contours of his face lightly with her fingertips, watching the way he leaned into her touch as the dust motes floated around them in the sun's light. She smiled softly as she ran her fingers over his soft lips, Puck smiling in return before gently kissing them as they passed.

"What are you smiling at?" he murmured as her hand made its way down his collarbone to his shoulder.

"You," she replied easily, "How cute you are in the morning."

"Woman, I'm not cute. I'm manly!" he replied, bringing his hand up and brushing a lock of hair out of her face before attacking her face, peppering her cheeks and jaw with light kisses while he tickled her sides.

They continued to tease each other lightly, joking around and caressing one another for several more minutes. Their bodies gravitated toward one another like magnets, lips fusing together as their legs intertwined under the covers.

Quinn was convinced that every time Puck kissed her, he stole the very breath from her lungs, leaving her light headed and her skin flushed with heat. Passion.

Puck shifted slightly as he pulled her in closer, his thigh slipping higher in between her legs and bumping up against her core. The contact made Quinn jolt, chills of desire shooting through her entire body. She broke away from the kiss and shifted her gaze up to meet his, wondering if felt that same electricity.

Her answer was in his eyes, his pupils dark with desire as he held her gaze and lightly licked his lips. She felt his hands move down her back as he fidgeted with the bottom hem of the shirt she was wearing, the same shirt he wore to the dance the night before and leant her to sleep in. She blushed lightly at how she ended up wearing the shirt, seeing as how she practically threw herself at him again last night but the sensible part of her knew last night wasn't the right time for that. They were both fairly tipsy and it just didn't feel right at the time.

But now? They had slept off the alcohol and emotions of the night before and feeling his warm, comforting arms wrapped around her and seeing the desire in his eyes, Quinn had never felt another moment feel so right before. She wanted him more than she wanted her next breath and as tough as it was to think about, this may be the last chance they would have together. Possibly ever.

And she wasn't about to waste any more time she had left with him.

Quinn leaned up and kissed him softly again, gently maneuvering him onto his back before straddling his hips and sitting up. He looked up at her and offered her a soft smile, Quinn biting her lip and blushing lightly before she slowly began to unbutton the shirt. Puck inhaled sharply at the act, Quinn's shy boldness stirring something deep within him.

One by one the buttons popped open, the material falling open only slightly, offering him a tantalizing partial view of her creamy porcelain skin. The lower she went, the more Puck found himself sitting further up on his elbows, then bracing himself on his hands as he watched her. Once she finished undoing all of the buttons, she simply sat there and smiled at him, almost in invitation to take over from there.

In Puck's eyes, she looked absolutely perfect. Angelic almost. The sunlight streaming through the window framed her body creating an almost ethereal halo of sorts around her and she was simply stunning. Absolutely perfect. This whole moment was absolutely perfect.

He smiled back at her before he leaned in toward her, kissing her softly and running his hands up her thighs until they reached the bottom hem of the open shirt. He glanced back up at her silently asking for permission and when she gave the light nod, he trailed his fingertips up her sides until he reached her shoulders, gently peeling the shirt off of her body and down her arms, replacing the material with soft kisses instead.

Quinn felt like her body was on fire with the heat Puck was creating. She loved how conscientious and gentle he was but she wasn't sure how much longer she was going to last at this pace. Puck's fingertips ghosted over one of her nipples causing her whole body to jerk forward, her hips grinding into his accidentally. They both groaned at the contact and caused Puck to draw back slightly, his wide eyes searching hers. She impatiently ground her hips against his again, hoping he would get what she was insinuating.

Finally, after a few moments Quinn decided to be bold and speak up, "Puck, I want you to have sex with me. It's ok."

Puck's gaze continued to scrutinize her before he tucked another strand of hair out of her face. "I don't want to just have sex with you," he challenged.

That stung a little and she was wondering where she went wrong already. This would be the third time this year Puck shot her down. She bit her tongue hard to quell the tears she knew were brewing under the surface and decided to be a little more direct.

"Then I want you to fuck me," she stated, her voice strained, before tersely adding, "Please."

He shook his head again and leaned back against his hands, "I can't do that either. Not with you. Never with you."

Quinn tried to glare at him but the refusal hurt too much so she quickly looked away to hopefully retain some of her dignity. Tears began building and a few even escaped down her cheeks before she registered that he had sat back up and was running his fingers through her hair, taking the time to carefully wipe away the tears.

She swallowed hard and looked back at him, his eyes soft and his expression gentle as he watched her.

"Make love to me?"

Her voice was strained with emotion and her expression was practically pleading with him. She tossed her heart out there to him and she had let her guard down, allowing Puck to see her at her most vulnerable last night and especially now.

He watched her expression falter and her chin quiver as she waited for a response. Today, there was no booze involved. There was no anger or resent or hurt feelings holding them back. There was nothing but love for her in his heart and he knew she felt the same just by looking into her eyes.

"Now that I can do," he replied, caressing her face and pulling her in for another gentle kiss.

He maneuvered his body on top of her, quickly switching their positions, his lips never leaving hers as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, pulling back slightly to look into her eyes.

"Yes," she replied simply, giving him a soft smile and slightly wiggling out from underneath him, just enough to reach over and pull a condom out from her nightstand before laying it on the bed next to them, "And I'm on the pill. Kinda full circle from no protection to double the protection," she joked.

He laughed lightly before kissing the tip of her nose, "You know we can stop whenever if you decide –."

She caressed his face and gently traced her fingertips over his lips, effectively silencing him.

"I want this," she murmured, her expression soft yet serious as she held his gaze, "I want you."

He smiled brightly before leaning down and kissing her again, slowly making his way down her front as he worshipped her body with his lips. He finally makes it down to her stomach, finding and tracing the very few and faint stretch marks still remaining.

Quinn flinched and swallowed hard as his fingertips ghosted over the tiny lines, her eyes watering as he leaned in and gently kissed her scars, flooding her with all of the memories from their incredible first time together or when he used to lean down and kiss her protruding belly when she was still pregnant.

She quickly turned away and closed her eyes, running her fingers through his hair and hoping he would get the picture and move on before the images in her head got to be too much for her to handle.

He saw the flash of emotion on her face and while he didn't quite know what was going on, he continued to gently slide her panties down her legs before slowly making his way back up her body, giving her time to change her mind if she was having second thoughts. She still hadn't reopened her eyes, so he ran his hand down her cheek and whispered her name to get her attention.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him, her eyes a vulnerable light green as she stared back at him.

"Are you ok?" Puck asked, his voice full of concern.

"Yeah," she replied with conviction, "I'm just a little nervous is all. This is only my second time."

He gave her another soft smile before kissing her again, "I know," he whispered against her lips, "I'll be gentle."

She smiled again and kissed him back, his hand tracing back down her sides as he pulled her closer to him. His lips melded against hers as he traced his thumb down her stomach and caressed the tiny scars again.

Quinn broke their kiss and bowed her head against his chest, shaking it and murmuring 'no' as she felt the wave of emotion return. He didn't need to ask why the emotion. He knew why she was reacting like this. It was because of Beth. Those tiny scars were a reminder of the last time they had been in this position, the night they conceived their little girl, the one he and Quinn both still thought about on a daily basis.

He pulled her face up to look at him again before kissing her sweetly again. Quinn loved how soft and slow he was going, but she decided it was time to make it a more equal playing field, trailing her hands down his abdomen and playing with the waistband of his briefs. She felt him flinch lightly at her touch and smiled into his lips, gently pushing his briefs down until they rested mid-thigh.

Puck helped her, kicking out of them the rest of the way and rolling the condom on before settling himself in between her thighs. Quinn's whole body felt like it was humming with anticipation as he got himself situated, the heat between the two of them turning the room into a sauna.

He leaned his forehead against hers, "Are you ok?"

She nodded her head and kissed him again.

"I love you, Quinn."

"I love you too, Puck," she replied, their lips fusing together again as he gently shifted his hips forward, easing himself inside of her.

Quinn's eyes opened wide and she gasped, her whole body going rigid as he filled her completely. Puck held still for her, allowing her body to get used to his size again.

After a few moments, she finally exhaled and he withdrew, looking up into her eyes and kissing away the initial shock. Her heart swelled at the gesture, his tenderness staggering as he continued to move in soft, slow, gentle strokes, his lips caressing her neck and collar bone.

Quinn moaned at the pleasurable friction, enjoying the closeness of their bodies. Puck lifted his free hand and laced his fingers with hers, holding it captive above her head as he stroked into her, whispering his love in her ear. It all felt so good and he was being so incredible; so gentle and sweet and kind and generous. The feeling of his hands caressing her body and the motion of his body making love to her was emotionally overwhelming.

It felt like a complete sensory overload; her body trembling with each stroke while her heart beat fast as it surged with emotion. She looked back up into his eyes, those deep chocolate pools mesmerizing as he watched her expressions. As soon as their gazes met, her heart clenched again. This wasn't the cocky jerk she saw in the hallways every day. This wasn't the occasional ass who threw nerds into the dumpsters.

No, this was the man she had fallen for a few years ago, the same one who comforted her that night and gently made love to her the first time. The one she made the mistake of letting go. The one she still loved with all her heart. The look in his eyes and the way he kissed her and held her reminded her of that night and she knew he still loved her too.

She remembered the night he came over prior to sectionals a few months ago too. He was still sweet and stayed with her the whole night, soothing her when she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. He talked her through the hurt, made her understand that he was there to support her and help her, told her he still respected her and cared about her. Even offered to lay there with her and hold her the rest of the night, knowing she needed the comfort.

But then he told her about his tryst with Shelby. She remained silent the rest of the night, not knowing what to do with that information, and to be honest, hearing that come out of his mouth really hurt. She felt him fall asleep behind her while she silently cried herself to sleep, clutching his arm as she desperately tried to hold onto the shred of comfort his presence provided only moments earlier.

Now, laying here underneath him, his body stroking into hers as he made love to her, she couldn't get the images of him and Shelby together out of her head.

Puck continued to thrust in and out of her at a leisurely steady pace, his fingers and his lips caressing her skin as he slowly began to build her up toward her crescendo. But even though his body was playing hers like a finely tuned instrument and she was finally experiencing the sheer love and pleasure he created again, Quinn couldn't get the thoughts out of her head.

She began to wonder if this was how Puck made Shelby feel when they slept together. She wondered if he made love to her the same way he was with Quinn or if Shelby fell into one of his other categories of sex.

Her hips were moving and thrusting up to meet his on their own volition, her body and soul experiencing extreme delight as they moved in sync with one another, but it was like she couldn't shut her mind off. Like this was some sick joke designed to torture her as she finally experienced loving him like this again.

She couldn't stop thinking about him making love to Shelby, moving his hips the same way with her, making her feel the same pleasure Quinn was feeling right now. Quinn knew she wasn't the only woman he'd ever slept with, and she thought she had gotten past it, but something about him and Shelby together absolutely crushed her heart.

She tried to override the jealousy and hurt by focusing on the love and blissful satisfaction she was currently feeling but it was nearly impossible, her emotions getting the best of her as she tried to choke back the tears she felt building. Puck shifted his hips and hit a sensitive spot deep inside, a moan escaping her throat as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back, letting him continue to stoke the fire within.

But closing her eyes was almost worse. Quinn started to imagine Puck touching Shelby and kissing her, caressing her body the same way he did with Quinn. She wondered if he ever told Shelby that he loved her before entering her too. She wondered if he ever was this sweet and gentle with her, whether he continued to murmur declarations of love in her ears as he stroked into her like he was with Quinn.

She felt her lungs constrict and her throat tighten at the thought. It felt so good being with him and he was so gentle and loving, her body reacting to his touch as a warm heat began pooling in her lower abdomen.

But the thoughts overwhelmed her mind.

She didn't want this to go this way. She needed to regain a little control over their actions and steel herself, giving her a chance to harness her emotions once again. She maneuvered out from under him, gently nudging his shoulder until she flipped their positions, straddling his hips as she took over direction of their movements.

Puck's face lit up as he watched her ride him, and while she wasn't quite comfortable with the new, deeper angle, and given her lack of experience she knew she probably wasn't as smooth with her actions as she had hoped, she felt like she may be able to control the situation instead of only lying there thinking of Puck and Shelby.

But she couldn't. They were still there, flashing through her mind. Images of Shelby riding Puck like she was right now. Wondering if he got the same glazed-over look in his eyes when he was with her too. Wondering if Puck was comparing both her and Shelby in his head as Quinn continued to move over him.

The tears returned and she found herself conflicted, her emotions warring with her internally. She wanted to feel everything with Puck. She loved the feeling of him making love to her, the feeling of being with him so intimately and giving him everything she had to give. Her body, her heart, her soul, her very being.

But the other part of her wondered if that was enough. She was plagued with the thoughts of him and Shelby and she couldn't quite get them out of her mind. Even though they talked through everything last night, there was still a lot hurt over Shelby and the fact that Puck had come over to her house after Shelby had kicked him out to have anger sex with her hurt her feelings even more. Especially given how sacred this act was to her.

She wanted to think she had moved on, that she was over it all, but she wasn't. Not just yet.

She glanced down at his face again, his eyes sparkling as she moved, one of his hands planted on her hip while the other ran up her side, pulling her down for a kiss.

She put everything she had into that kiss, wanting him to feel just how much she did still love him, but pained knowing it could be one of the last.

So she closed her eyes and continued to ride him, forcing her body to try and slow down the pace, trying to savor every little movement he made.

She felt the liquid heat in her belly turn into a tight coil and knew she was close, her body betraying her desire to keep this going as long as she could. She felt him throb inside of her and knew he was close as well, a whimper escaping her lips at the delicious tension knotting in her stomach.

So she tried to go even slower, to draw the pleasure out even longer.

Because once it was over…it was over.

She tried so hard not to cry as she came to that determination. She now knew how fantastic it felt to make love to him again, to feel loved by him again, but she needed time to fully get over this hang-up she had with him and Shelby.

But she felt the hot tears well and knew she was a gonner, Puck taking a few more deep thrusts before her world exploded around her. She let out a deep moan, white spots dancing in front of her eyes as she felt him twitch under her, her body going rigid as he clutched her sides. Quinn's whole being shook before her exhausted body collapsed on top of Puck's

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, kissing her hair and shoulders and every other place he could reach with his lips.

Puck was a bit concerned about her reaction and how emotional she had gotten, but he figured it was either the fact that it was only her second time and it may have been uncomfortable, or it could have been the fact that what just happened between the two of them was pretty intense. For the both of them.

He had only ever made love one other time in his life, and that was to Quinn two years ago. What just happened was pretty powerful, if he had to say so himself. Everything about the whole experience shook the very foundation of his being. He used to just be able to screw whoever whenever, but feeling this way after being with Quinn again, nothing would ever compare. Making love to her was an out of body experience on a whole new level than anything he had ever experienced before and he never wanted to come back down again.

He found himself smiling at the thought, relishing the feel of her in his arms and realizing he would be more than happy to hold her like this for the rest of his life. He loved her. He's known that since their sophomore year, but now, feeling what it was like to be with her again, to love her again, he would do anything to hold on to that.

And that's when he felt it, the warm wetness against his chest. He looked down and sees Quinn's body trembling lightly, the blonde quietly crying as she held him, her hands clutching his sides like she was holding on for dear life.

"Quinn, are you ok?" he asked softly.

"Please," she choked out quietly, shaking her head against his chest, "Just - please."

Puck started to worry a bit at how vulnerable and sad she sounded, her pleas concerning him as they came off as rather desperate, "Babe, are you sure you're ok? Did I hurt you?"

"No, you didn't hurt me," she replied, the thickness of her voice muffled by her tears, "I just want to hold you like this for a little while longer. I just want to feel you like this…one last time."

One Last Time…

Those three words rattled around in his head as he tried to process what she meant by that.

" Quinn, what do you mean 'one last time?' This isn't the end, this is just the beginning."

"No, it's not. Just please let me savor this right now. Just for a little while longer."

His face scrunched in confusion and anger, pulling back away from her and staring down at her downturned gaze, "We talked everything out last night. Babe, we're better. We're better than better. We can make this work. This isn't the last time."

She kept her eyes averted from his as she wiped away a few tears, the act itself doing no good as they continued to stream down her cheeks, "Puck, it wouldn't work. You and I could barely make a relationship at school work, let alone a long distance relationship across the entire country." She paused, letting that sink in, "In a few months, I'm moving to Connecticut and you're shipping out to California with the Marines. Then Lord knows where you're headed after that. It might just be best if we end it on a good note, knowing that we've made peace with one another and that we're no longer harboring the resent of the last several years."

"No," he snapped, "No Quinn, the geography lesson isn't good enough. We're finally at a good place again and I'm not giving you up that easily again. I let you go when you went back to Finn our sophomore year. I lost you to Sam our junior year. I'm not losing you again."

Quinn tried to sit up, pulling the sheet tighter around her bust, "You're not losing me. We'll still be friends. I just don't think a relationship will work."

"Friends?" he snorted incredulously, "Why? Why do you always do this? You have this knack for trying to sabotage all of the good things in your life."

"I'm not trying to sabotage anything, Puck," she replied, her voice wavering, "I'm doing this because I love you."

"You love me yet you're leaving me? Tell me how that works, exactly."

She looked down and fidgeted with the sheet, the tears beginning to fall faster, "I'm letting you go _because_ I love you. We let Beth go because we loved her and wanted what was best for her. Let's face it, we're in different places in our lives now and I don't want to burden you with any more of my baggage. It'll be hard, but I think it's for the best."

His face faltered at the mention of their daughter, his voice becoming gravely as he spoke up, "First of all, cheap shot with the Beth comment. And second, I don't get why you're being so cynical about this. I love you and I know you love me. We've wasted so much time dancing around our feelings or pretending like they didn't fucking exist and I can't do it anymore. I won't do it anymore. It's fucking exhausting to pretend like I'm over you and that I don't love you. And it's bullshit that, once we've finally worked things out, you're blowing the whistle on us already. Quitting on us before you even gave us a chance."

"Look Puck, I love you. I do. You will always be my first. My first time, my first love, the father of our child." Tears continue to well in her eyes as she clears her throat, finally looking back up at him "And I love you, I really do. But I don't know if I can fully trust us yet."

He looked at her angrily, his voice rising as he spat back, "You don't think you can trust _us_? What the fuck, Quinn? I just _made_ love to you. I've never made love to anyone else. Ever! It's always been just sex til now, but there was something different between you and I and you know it!"

Her heart throbbed as she thought back to their earlier activities, her emotions finally imploding.

"I just can't stop thinking about you doing the same thing with _her_!"

Puck softened his gaze, knowing immediately who she was talking about, "Quinn."

"Noah please, I understand. She's beautiful and she has Beth and she had her shit together a lot more than I did this year. But I know you felt something for her, and I know you two were _together_, and I can't get that out of my head." She sobbed, her voice lowering to almost a whisper, "The thought of you touching her like that, making love to her like that, like the way you just did to me, I—I just can't Puck."

"Quinn, we talked about this last night! That was just an infatuation. Yeah, she had Beth, and yes we were together but it meant nothing. It means nothing. It's just you. It's always been you."

Quinn sighed as she brushed away a few more tears, "I don't doubt that you have feelings for me, but I can't keep going through life wondering if you resent me for giving up Beth in the first place or if you would still want to be with Shelby if she hadn't turned you down earlier this year. I know you say it's not a big deal and it meant nothing. But I can't keep feeling like I always come in second place with you, like I'm always your back-up plan."

Puck stared at her, shocked at how quickly the entire evening and morning unraveled in a matter of seconds.

"Quinn, you're not my back-up plan! You never were. You have always been my number one. I didn't know what to do, first you brushed me off and dated everyone else but me then you started acting crazy. I didn't know what to do and I made a mistake! Please, come on. Don't throw this all away over a little insecurity."

She remained quiet for a few moments, chewing on her bottom lip, "Puck please. Don't make this goodbye harder than it needs to be."

"I love you and I always will. You know that too. Please Q," he pleaded, his throat tightening in the process.

She looked back up at him and gave him a pained smile, reaching out and tracing his features with her fingers before leaning in and kissing him sweetly, holding his face as she savored his taste for one last time.

He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, clasping her jaw and running the calloused pad of his thumb over her cheek. She whimpered lightly before she ran his hands down his chest, slowly but firmly pushing him away until they parted fully.

She tried to smile again, but it was totally forced. So she settled for running her hands down his cheeks again, imprinting his chiseled features into her brain.

"I love you Noah, but I can't do this. Not right now," she whispered against his lips.

"Fine then, when?" he asked, realizing he probably wasn't going to win this round…but he'd be damned if he gave up completely.

"When I'm finally ok with myself. I need to come to terms with everything; Beth, Shelby, my dad. I just need to be ok with 'me' again before I can do 'us.'"

Puck saw the pain in her eyes at the mention of Shelby and Beth, Quinn having stepped completely out the picture after her emotional breakdown and decision to do what was best for Beth by not telling on him and Shelby. At the time, he felt incredibly guilty about all of that. He betrayed her to Shelby, deceived her and went after the MILF like he usually did. He wanted so badly to be a part of his daughter's life and play a father role to her and Shelby was hot so it made sense to him at the time.

However, there was always something that didn't feel right about it and he knew Quinn was hurting, but he was so happy to spend time with his daughter that her feelings went by the wayside. Yeah, he felt guilty about it at the time…but now it all just made him feel physically sick.

His throat started to tighten and he began to feel a familiar heaviness and ache in his chest, the same ache he felt when they broke up the summer after giving Beth up. He knew she made the sacrifice when giving Beth up the first time and then parting with her again earlier that year, so he knew it was his turn to make the sacrifice.

She was emotional and vulnerable and probably wouldn't waiver on this issue today, so he ran his hand over his head, feeling the hot tears of rejection and frustration welling in his own eyes as he blinked furiously to keep them at bay. He had never been particularly emotional but for some reason, Quinn was the only one next to his daughter that could invoke these kinds of feelings. They were a family, as twisted and messed up as it was and as much as he wanted to stay and fight to start all over with her and prove to her that they could work, she was still struggling.

He looked back up at her and saw her chest heaving, the blonde sobbing quietly as she avoided his gaze, tears spilling down her face.

"Quinn," he murmured, his voice rough and tight, pleading with her, "Quinn, please. Look at me."

Her breathing was labored and her chest heaved, Quinn finally tilting her head slightly to look at him with those crystal green eyes she got when she was sad or aroused, the emerald pools flooding with tears as he gazed into their depths.

"Please Puck, please," she sobbed, pleading with him "Don't make this any harder. I don't think I can handle any more today."

A few tears escaped his eyes as he looked at her, her expression so broken and defeated. He hated seeing her hurt this badly and wanted to do whatever it took to make her whole again, but as much as it killed him to walk away from her, this may just be a battle she needed to fight on her own.

He leaned in close and placed his lips against hers in a chaste kiss, drawing back before kissing her shoulder gently, murmuring, "I'll give you time, Q. As long as you need. And I'll always be there. But I'm never going to stop fighting for you."

He reluctantly sat up and turned away from her, noticing her slump back down into bed and roll away from him as he climbed out of her bed and started pulling on his clothes. Once he had finished dressing himself, he slowly made his way out of her room, stopping at her door and looking back briefly.

"I love you, don't ever forget that," he whispered before leaving.

Quinn tried to keep herself together, but as soon as she heard the front door slam, the floodgates opened wide and she began sobbing uncontrollably, her broken heart shattering into even smaller pieces.

She didn't know if she would ever see him again after graduation, and as much as it killed her and as selfish as she felt, she wasn't quite ready to open herself up completely to him just yet. She needed to work on loving herself before she could fully love him back the way he deserved to be loved.

But now? For right now she just had to keep telling herself that she needed to focus on continuing to breathe, if only just to keep from dying.

It may not be possible to die from a broken heart, but with her chest feeling like it was going to collapse and her whole body wracked with overwhelming sadness and pain, it sure felt like she could.

Eventually it would go away, but right now, it felt like pure hell.

x-x-x-x-x

Puck was pissed. He was angry and hurt and frustrated…and crushed. He hadn't felt this way since they gave Beth up for adoption, but even then, part of him knew that he would see his daughter again, one way or another. But with Quinn, he never knew.

He slammed the door shut on his truck and started it up, fully intending to drive off somewhere and get so drunk he wouldn't be able to remember the hurt and pain in his chest as she said goodbye. And truthfully, it never really hit him that this was really goodbye.

They wouldn't see each other in the halls once summer was over. They wouldn't run into each other in Glee anymore. They wouldn't even see each other around town again. That familiar comfort of always seeing her would be gone. While he had intended on seeing her again at some point, whenever that may be, she wasn't just saying goodbye for now. She had been saying goodbye to 'them' permanently.

She was getting the hell out of this town and heading to Connecticut, land of the rich snobs, while he got the hell out of Ohio and probably sat in some blown out building in the middle of a war zone or something. She would probably go on and find some perfect guy who came from the perfect family and could offer her the perfect life she had always wanted.

And what could he offer her? A life as a Marine's wife? Having to pick up and move all the time? Dealing with year-long deployments? No. He couldn't really offer her anything.

Maybe this was for the best…but the deep, soul-crushing ache that consumed his whole body told him otherwise.

Quinn was one of a kind. She was "the one." His one.

He wasn't lying when he said he would never stop fighting for her.

And he never would.

After all, Marines never quit and never surrendered.

* * *

><p><em>Up Next: Quinn's freshman year at Yale…and maybe a reunion?<em>

_Once again, I'm so sorry it was so long. I was on a roll, 15,000 words later…but I hope you all enjoyed it!_


	9. Anchors Aweigh

_**A/N:** Ok, ok. I am so very sorry for keeping this update from you for so long. I have been working on it for a while, but having two little kiddos under the age of 5 running around and trying to juggle a heavy caseload at work on top of that has been a bit overwhelming. My excuse sucks, and I apologize, but I hope this makes up for it a little bit. I especially want to apologize to the few people who have PMed me, quite upset over the fact that I take forever to update. I apologize. I know it's frustrating and I get frustrated too when some of my favorite fics take forever to get updated as well, but it wouldn't hurt to be a bit nicer with the way you phrase some comments. Some harsh criticism like that really don't motivate a person to write faster when they are slightly inflammatory. :( Anyway, back to the story!_

_Holy crap 16 reviews on the last chapter! That is the most I have ever gotten for a single chapter and it seriously made my month! Thank you all so much! Think we can get to 75 next? :) Thanks **S**__**A, msdiannaagron, F1lo2, Bre723, QuickFan, A Amanda A, rebelstarsaligh, gleeothfriends90210cccjsdAMD, gLdStR, olacindy, walkingthegardengnome, Ellii51, MsKylie93, Marine04, andsoitis2 and I'm a gleek1994** for your kind words and wonderful reviews! You are the reason I keep writing. Also, thanks to those who have added me as an alert or favorite story and to all the readers patient enough to trudge through 15000+ word chapters… Again, sorry for the length. It's a bit longer than I was hoping for/anticipating, but I got rolling and I hope you like it._

_Also, serious bonus points if you can tell me the origin of the title and it's relation to the story!_

* * *

><p><strong>Anchors Aweigh<strong>

Quinn sighed as she made her way through the lush green campus, the pathways lined with old stone and brick buildings. The late spring weather in New Haven was rather warm as she walked back to her dorm after class, making her way past several academic buildings and a few of the secret society buildings, each of those latter edifices earning a shiver from her as she walked past. The clubhouses or "tombs" of the Skull & Bones and Scroll & Key societies gave her the creeps every times she saw them, the monolithic structures hiding all of the secrets of some of her fellow classmates.

She had dated around for the first month or so when she first got to Yale, eager to experience something new and different with people who didn't already know her past. Somehow, over the last summer she had convinced herself that leaving all of her anchors of the past in the past was the best way to move on and start a new life with a clean slate, much like she had done when she shed the "Lucy" image of middle school when she transferred to McKinley's school district.

No, before she had even arrived in New Haven, her mother had her convinced that all of the pains and problems of the past would dissipate once she found someone worthy of her. Or in other words, a guy that met her mother's criteria of "proper breeding." So she dated around, hanging out with a few guys who fell within the proper class status, had the right personal and family connections and were practically almost guaranteed a spot within one of the infamous secret societies here on campus.

But no matter how much she tried, not a single one of them interested her in pursuing something other than a first date. Most of them actually bored her.

She hurried past the buildings and walked briskly toward the dorm building she would call home for only a few more weeks until she was able to move out and move off campus into an apartment if she wanted to. However, despite being excited at the chance to live independently for a while, she really couldn't complain about her current digs.

The "dorms" here at Yale were less the traditional dorms her friends from back home complained about and more like hotel suites, two girls sharing a space that would probably fit three or four of her friend's dorm rooms put together, complete with a private, en suite bathroom. On one of her first visits from nearby University of Connecticut, Santana had made a point of not only bitching about the size of Quinn's room, but actually measured it, calling her roommate and asking her to measure their own room in the process for comparison.

She smiled to herself, taking comfort in the fact that she would get to see Santana that weekend. The Latina had taken quite an interest in coming down from Storrs, which she likened to a less populated Lima complete with cows and farmland, to party in New Haven with Quinn and her friends. Quinn knew it had something to do with a few girls that lived down the hall that seemed to take Santana's mind off of her and Britney's own "break" after last summer and wished her friend well, but she knew Santana's heart was still aching, just like her friend knew her own heart ached as well.

Before she could dwell on lost loves and her own so-called "anchors of the past," the leaves on the bush next to her rustled before someone popped out in front of her, a yelp escaping her throat as she jumped away.

"Gotcha!" Jason said, her goofy boyfriend grinning back at her.

"Geeze," she breathed, holding her hand against her racing heart, "You scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry babe," he smiled, bending over lightly to kiss her on the cheek before holding out his hand "Let me escort back to your dorm, m'lady? You know, it's the least I can do."

"Such a charmer," she replied, taking his hand before the two of them continued on their way back toward her dorm.

Jason continued to ramble on about something or another, but Quinn's mind began to wander back to what she was thinking about prior to him popping out of the bush. Sure, she got to see Santana on a fairly regular basis, but besides the occasional Facebook message from one of her friends, it had been a long time since she had seen any of her other high school friends in person. She felt a slight pang in her heart at how much she was really starting to miss them. College was a wonderful opportunity to branch out and find herself and become independent again, something she was incredibly thankful for after last year's car accident and several months of rehab trying to get back to functioning at 100%.

She was also glad to be free of a lot of her "anchors from the past" as she referred to them…well, that was not entirely true. If she were being honest, those "anchors" weren't really burdens of her past. They were milestones that helped change her life for the better, helping her grow into the person she was today.

She hadn't seen Beth since she left for college and she yearned for another chance to be a more regular part of her life, if Shelby would let her. She missed her little girl, and although she got updates and pictures from Shelby on a regular basis, she wanted to see her and get to know what kind of person her daughter was growing into.

And sure enough, as soon as she started thinking about Beth, memories of _him _ came to flooding back. She felt terrible about how she left things with Puck at the end of the school year. They had shared such an incredible prom together, full of drama and love, but their parting was less than ideal. They were kind toward one another for the remaining few days of school, performing at graduation and even posing for pictures together, so their parents had photo reminders of how far each of them had come in the past several years.

But she was miserable without him. Puck was right, they had rediscovered something incredible and they should have fought to hang on to that, but she quit on them before they even had a chance to start something. The more she thought about the way they left things the more it hurt, and she knew she made a colossal mistake.

Ready to apologize profusely and do anything to make amends, Quinn had gone over to his house about a week after graduation, only to find out from his mother that he had shipped out to boot camp a day prior. She laughed humorlessly at the irony of her situation, always having the worst luck of any person on the planet. As soon as she found something good, God decided she didn't deserve to be happy, always finding a way to kick her back down.

She could remember collapsing on his front porch steps and crying, his mother startled by the sudden show of emotion from the usually collected blonde, but she didn't care who saw her break down. Life was too short to concern herself with what people thought anymore, but it was slightly reassuring when his mother took a seat next to her on the step and wrapped her arms around her, the supportive embrace letting her know that she wasn't alone in missing him.

What was even more surprising was when Santana brought over a letter, yes an honest to goodness paper letter, she received from him about three months later. He had enclosed an official picture of him in his Marine Corps dress uniform, the former rebel looking devilishly handsome and squared away sitting in front of the American flag. San figured she may have wanted an update on how he was doing.

But by that time she had started dating Jason and she wasn't quite sure what to write back, all of the emotions from the past making it difficult to formulate proper words and sentences to explain to him how she felt. So she decided not to write again, figuring he had probably moved on and was just keeping up pleasantries with her after everything that had happened their senior year. But she did keep his picture, hidden in her desk drawer next to a few pictures of the two of them and Beth.

She also didn't want to start an argument with Jason over her ex. After seeing a picture of Quinn and Beth in the hospital in her dorm room, Jason had a few questions. She told him the truth and after plenty of tears and an hour or so of explanation, he understood what happened…and was surprisingly supportive of everything. He gave her major props for making the decision she did and was floored by everything that happened to her back in high school.

Overall, Jason was a really good guy. He was kind, caring, sweet, and supportive of her from the time he first met her. He always went out of her way to make her feel special and even though she eventually found out he had a lot of family money, you would never know considering how down to earth and easy-going he was. And while she realized that looks weren't everything and she really tried to avoid being that shallow girl she was back in high school, he was definitely attractive as well. Tall, dark and handsome was an understatement for him. He was just about as tall as Finn, with crystal blue eyes, a perfect white smile and the most luscious dark brown hair she ever had the privilege of running her fingers through, and the super deep, sexy accent he had was just the icing on the cake. She had to chuckle lightly though as he was somewhat of a metrosexual. He was very particular about his wardrobe and took extra care in styling his brown spiked hair just perfectly before they went anywhere, sometimes taking even longer than her to get ready.

She smiled back at him as they walked and he kept talking about his upcoming baseball games that weekend, nervous that Princeton may give them a run for their money, but he didn't seem so concerned about Dartmouth. They were a bunch of pussies, according to Jason. She also found it kind of ironic that she ended up with another jock, impressed that she managed to steer clear of the football team, but mixing it up by dating an Australian on the baseball team. She was actually quite shocked that Aussies actually played baseball, considering it was more America's pastime than anything, but Jason was just a monster athlete. Prior to coming to Yale, he had gained all sorts of notoriety for his abilities, with several minor league teams scouting him. He could have even gone to some of the big baseball schools in the United States like Nebraska, Virginia, North Carolina, Texas and Vanderbilt, but he was also quite intelligent and chose instead to try his hand at Yale, earning himself an academic scholarship and a starting spot as the Bulldogs short stop, quite the feat for a sophomore.

He truly was an all-around good guy and for that Quinn was exceptionally thankful.

They continued walking and talking, Jason leaving her at the front steps of the dorm and kissing her before telling her he would call once they got home from their road games and running off to make it to practice on time. She watched as he jogged away from the building, turning around briefly and waving, only to almost trip and fall in the process. She laughed at how much he reminded her of Sam, his goofy and outgoing mannerisms similar to the blonde boy she used to date in the past. He was less of a nerd and was probably smarter than Sam, but she liked him regardless. She thought she probably could have loved Sam too, but she just didn't feel the same spark with Sam that she felt with Jason…or with Puck if she were being honest with herself.

She sighed as the brief thought of her mohawked ex flittered through her head for a second time that afternoon. She had tried to focus on the present and look forward to the future, but her past with Puck and the memories of their little girl kept sneaking up on her every day until she finally relented and allowed herself to try and come to terms with her past, even if it was just to help herself move on and move forward. She let herself remember all of the memories; the good, the bad and the downright ugly, but maybe that would eventually be the key to moving on, coming to terms with her past.

She made her way up the stairs and into her room, checking around for any sign of her roommate for a few moments before allowing herself to glance at all of the pictures around her desk and on her bedside table. Many of them were of her friends from high school or of her, Santana and Brit, and there were even a few of the whole glee club as well. But the one picture that never failed to catch her eye was the shot of her, Puck and Beth at the hospital the day the little girl was born. It held a proud spot on her nightstand and it was probably her favorite picture out of her entire collection. Initially she tried to hide it, fearful that Jason would get upset at seeing the photo every time he stayed the night, but after letting him in on the full story, he didn't mind at all. She smiled at the photo, Puck beaming brightly down at the tiny little girl wrapped in the pink blanket in Quinn's arms.

She could remember that day like it was yesterday. She thought she looked like crap and felt exhausted and wanted to protest when her mom snapped the pic, but she couldn't remember a time when she was happier than that moment holding her newborn daughter. Finally meeting that little person that had grown inside of her for nine months, the perfect mix of the best of both her and Puck.

Quinn set the picture back on her nightstand before lying down on her bed and closing her eyes, reminiscing for a few moments. Last year, she had made a big deal about not wanting to drag the anchors of her past into the bright lights of her future, informing Rachel of such when the brunette was still contemplating whether or not to accept Finn's marriage proposal. However, realistically, looking back on the past few years and reflecting on where she was now in her life, she wasn't really dragging any anchors with her. Puck and Beth helped make her who she was today. They may not be her future, but they definitely weren't anchors to her past. They didn't drag her down and hold her back from her dreams. Above all, they both helped her grow and mature and for that, she owed them more than she would ever be able to describe.

Truth be told, she felt really bad about what she said to Rachel all those months ago about her relationships with the boys in her life, not so much about what she said about Finn and Rachel getting married too young, but by acting like Quinn's own relationship with Puck meant nothing to her. In reality, by the time snow had fallen in New Haven that winter, she still hadn't forgotten about everybody in her past. She still thought about Puck.

Part of her felt horribly guilty since she did have a boyfriend and he was a great guy, but there was just something about Puck that she couldn't forget. That she couldn't quite get past.

He was out in California now with Marines and who knows where that would take him. She missed him, she had always been able to talk to him and relate to him, and while she had moved on for the most part, there would always be a part of her that loved him.

She shifted in her bed and hugged her body pillow tighter, thinking back on how hard it was when they parted last. She still felt the ache in her chest at how she kicked him out of her house the morning after prom after they made love. That morning may have been the worst morning of her life. In fact, it may have been the worst day of her life…well, the day she made the decision to put her daughter up for adoption was the worst day of her life, but that morning was definitely a close second. Despite the discomfort and ache in her chest, she and Puck did manage to take a picture together, with Beth, at graduation, but by that time, they still hadn't quite reconciled fully yet. Hence the trip to his house a few weeks later.

However, Puck's mom had known she was hurting and gave her his address in California before she left that day. She even wrote him a few letters that summer, apologizing for reacting the way she had and asking him for his forgiveness, hoping that they may still have a shot in the future like he said. But when she never got any response, she kind of gave up and tried to move on, dating around for a bit before settling on Jason.

Did she really think of Jason as settling? That thought in itself was a bit unnerving to her as she clutched her pillow tighter.

He was her boyfriend, she was supposed to love him, but recently she had started second guessing herself and it was incredibly frustrating. Sure, Jason knew the whole story about Beth and Puck. Sure, he was rather understanding, explaining that his own mom had been a teen mom when she had his older brother and commenting that he really admired her for what she did, since that decision couldn't have been easy. But despite how good he had been to her, was she really settling by being with him? Part of her always felt more reserved with Jason than she had been with Puck, but that was normal considering the circumstances, right?

Just as she was starting to drive herself crazy, the shrill of her cell phone broke her out of her daze, grabbing it off of her nightstand before answering.

"What's up, hooker?"

"So good to hear from you too, Santana. You still coming down this weekend?" she asked, rolling her eyes at her friend's greeting.

"Yes ma'am I are. Heading your way tomorrow night, so wear your party panties…shit's gonna get outta control!"

"Oh God," Quinn replied warily, "What do you have planned?"

"Oh nothing, you know, the usual," Santana replied, her usual comment whenever she was planning on hitting the town and partying hard with some of the girls she met from Quinn's floor on her first visit to New Haven. Quinn knew her friend was hurting from her own parting with Britney, and while she had no doubt they would eventually get back together, she just needed time and space, just like Quinn.

"The usual, eh? So are you even staying with me this time or will I not see you for a few nights?" Quinn joked, knowing exactly which buttons to push. Even though she was teasing her friend, Quinn was kind of hoping she would be sticking around this weekend. She could really use a friend to talk to about all of the muddled emotions and nostalgia she had been feeling lately, and while her and Santana hadn't always been the best of friends, she was always honest and always seemed to understand what Quinn was feeling.

"Ha, you're funny," Santana replied, quickly changing the subject, "So about this weekend, I um…I'm kind of meeting an old friend on Friday night, if that's ok. I promise you they're cool, I just wanted to give you a heads up."

"Oh," Quinn replied, trying not to sound too disappointed, "That's fine. I was just hoping to see you at some point this weekend."

"Oh no Fabray, you're coming with," Santana said.

"I don't want to intrude."

"Dude, you're not intruding. You're coming. End of discussion. See you Friday!" she replied before hanging up quickly.

Quinn hated when she did that. Was a simple "good bye" so difficult?

x-x-x-x-x

The next day's classes flew by quickly and just as promised, Santana was pounding on her door at 6pm sharp. Before she really knew what happened, Santana had her in a whole new outfit and they were now seated at a corner table on the patio of one of the local favorite bar and grill's.

The waiter really hadn't argued with them on asking for their ID once Santana flashed him a little cleavage, the ploy making Quinn blush as he dropped off their glasses of wine and let them peruse the menu a little more before ordering.

Santana looked through the menu, asking Quinn to order her a salad while she got up to use the restroom. Quinn simply rolled her eyes and agreed, hoping that no manager would come up and ask to see some form of ID for the alcohol they just ordered and getting thrown out when they found out they were only 18 while Santana was away. This was her doing, not Quinn's.

Even so, she pulled the wine glass up to her lips and took a drink, allowing the deep flavor to wash over her tongue, reminding her so much of the last night she spent with Puck a year ago. This was actually the first time she drank wine since that night, and it was oddly fitting considering how nostalgic she had been getting lately.

Before she could dwell on it any further, someone cleared their throat behind her. Quinn fully expected for it to be their waiter, looking back down at the menu once more before deciding what she wanted. However, before she was able to order, a deep voice broke her train of thought.

"Excuse me, is anyone sitting here?"

She swallowed hard and closed her eyes momentarily, able to recognize that voice anywhere.

She slowly turned her head to face that voice.

"Puck?" she gasped, astonished at his presence here in Connecticut.

He looked the same but different all at once. Gone was the mohawk and rock band t-shirts, but those same chiseled features, the twinkle in his eye and that heart melting smile was still there. If anything, he had gotten bigger, his arms and shoulders filling out the leather jacket he wore, a benefit from all the push-ups she assumed. She knew her mouth was probably hanging wide open in shock, but at this point, she didn't know how else to react.

"May I have a seat?" he asked politely, waiting for her to nod before sitting next to her in the empty chair Santana had been saving for her friend.

They sat in silence for a few moments before he asked how she was doing. She told him she was doing fine and they made very small talk until the click of heels against the brick became more pronounced.

"Oh, you made it!" Santana interrupted, gesturing to Puck and embracing him when he stood to greet her, "How was the trip?"

"It was good" he started, before Quinn cut him off.

"Wait, you knew about this?" she asked, glaring at Santana, "Your friend this weekend was Puck?"

Santana simply smiled before looking back toward Puck, "It's good to see you again, champ! How was California?"

Puck and Santana made small talk and joked around throughout the meal, but Quinn was still too stunned by his reappearance in her life after all this time, she barely contributed to the conversation. Before they could pay the bill, Santana stood and collected her things quickly.

"Well kids, this has been fun but it's about time for Snixx to go shake her ass with her girls. Try not to have too much fun without me," she announced, slinging her purse over her shoulder and grinning widely.

Quinn was stunned that she was bailing on them so early in the night and even more shocked that she was leaving her by herself with her ex that she hadn't seen or spoken to in almost a year. Puck seemed a bit surprised by her quick exit as well, his eyes wide as he watched her retreating form out of the restaurant.

And then the waiter came by and placed the bill at the table causing Puck to chuckle and roll his eyes.

"Typical Santana," he joked lightly, breaking the awkward silence that had settled between them, "Dining and dashing, sticking us with the bill."

Quinn chuckled too, making a mental note to slap her friend the next time she saw her. She reached for her purse, offering to pay for her and Santana's meals in the process when Puck cut her off, sliding his credit card out of his wallet and handing it to the waiter. Quinn was about to protest when Puck smiled again, effectively halting her entire train of thought.

"The Marines pay decent, but when you're stuck on a base for months on end, you tend to save money since there really is nothing to buy while you're there," he explained, signing the receipt, "Plus, I have one up on Santana. She owes me now."

"You should have at least let me pay for my dinner," Quinn gently protested.

"What? And miss out on treating a beautiful woman to dinner?" he teased, flashing her one of his signature grins, "Besides, you may not have known I was coming, but it is still the gentlemanly thing to do."

"Gentlemanly thing to do, eh?"

"Oh yeah, I'm all about manners now, Q," he replied, "And speaking of manners, since we haven't seen each other in a while, may I treat you to a coffee or hot chocolate or something?"

Quinn smiled at how cute he was being. Part of her was nervous about spending more time alone with him but the other part of her was anxious to get to know him again and see what he had been up to over the past year. It seemed like lately she thought about him almost daily, so maybe this would be her chance to put those questions to rest and help her to move on…or at least it would help her stop wondering what he was up to every minute of every day.

He held out his arm and she laughed, putting her arm through and resting it in the crook of his elbow as he escorted her out of the restaurant and to the nearest coffee shop.

Time seemed to fly when she was with him. They sat in the corner booth and joked around, telling stories about the past year and catching up, occasionally reminiscing on the better parts of the past and enjoying each other's company. It was so easy being around one another again and the conversation seemed to flow smoothly between the two of them.

Before either one of them realized how much time had passed, the baristas and employees were kicking them out to close up for the night, the two of them leaving and joking around, teasing each other like old times as they walked back toward campus.

As if she knew where this night may lead, Quinn let her laughter die down before stopping as they reached the edge of campus.

"So, I had a lot of fun tonight," she said softly, "It was good seeing you again, Puck."

He lolled his head to the side and chuckled to himself before meeting her eye again, "You're trying to give me the brush off now? Q, it's almost midnight, I'm not going to let you walk across campus back to your room by yourself."

Quinn scrunched her brow in confusion, not sure whether to take offense to that or whether she should be flattered he was being such a gentleman. But then again, she wasn't sure if she was ready to let him stay the night either, especially considering her boyfriend may not like that.

_Holy crap, _she thought to herself, slightly ashamed of the fact that she managed to completely forget about Jason for the entire night. She swallowed hard before replying.

"I'll be fine. This is a safe campus," she replied, trying to sound indifferent.

"Quinn, whether you like it or not, I'm walking you to your door," he stated, the hint of authority in his voice a total turn on to Quinn as he placed his hand on her lower back and began walking again, "Besides, you know my Ma would kill me if she found out I was rude and left you to walk across campus on your own this late at night. There are some fucking creepers out there, you never know."

Quinn simply laughed, the image of Mrs. Puckerman screaming at Noah for being rude or disrespectful flitting through her mind as they continued to walk and talk. After another half mile, they finally arrived at the front door to Quinn's building.

"Well, this is me."

"So this is where you live, eh?" he asked, taking in his surroundings, the giant stone building looming in front of him, "This definitely puts my last barracks to shame."

She smiled before nervously rocking onto the balls of her feet, "I uh – I would ask you up, but um…"

He sensed her hesitation and jumped in to help her out, "No it's cool, I get it. It's all a bit crazy seeing you again anyway."

"Yeah, it was crazy seeing you too," she replied, pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth, "I mean, crazy in a good way."

Puck stared at her, his mouth going dry as he watched her nibble on her lower lip. He loved watching her do it, that coy look she always got before biting her lip never failing to drive him crazy, wanting to capture her mouth with his own every time she did it. It was hard, but he finally looked up into her eyes and had to try hard to restrain himself from jumping her right there.

Here she was, in the flesh, and all of those feelings from last year came flooding back the second he saw her earlier that night. He missed her over the past year and wanted nothing more than take her into his arms again and never let her go.

He cleared his throat before forcing another smile, "Yeah, crazy. Though I think the crazy should be attributed to San, that sneaky bitch." She giggled at his comment, nodding in assent at his assessment of their friend before he spoke again, his voice trembling with nerves as he spoke a little too quickly, "And um, speaking of seeing each other again, I was wondering if I could maybe take you out again tomorrow night. For coffee or dinner or food or something, you know, whatever you want."

Quinn gave him a soft smile before gently nudging his shoulder, teasing him lightly, "For coffee or dinner or food or something? That's one way to ask."

He smiled back at her before she continued, "But um," she paused, asking herself if she really wanted to do this and go out with him again, or if she knew this was a bad idea and to cut it off right then and there. He was finally here, in person, right in front of her, and she would be lying if she said her heart didn't skip a beat or several the second she heard his voice at the restaurant earlier tonight. She didn't want to lose him again, but she did have a boyfriend, and she promised herself she would never cheat again, no matter what. The consequences were too much to deal with the past few times it happened, and Jason was too good of a guy to hurt like that.

However, this was Puck and he was finally here again, after all this time, and he was asking her out. Before she could change her mind, her mouth opened back up and her answer came spilling out.

"I would love to go out with you again."

Puck grinned widely and took her hand, leaning forward slowly as not to scare her off but desperately wanting to taste her lips once again.

Quinn saw him lean in, and despite how much she wanted to kiss him, she thought of Jason again and couldn't do it. She swiftly turned her head, Puck's lips grazing her cheek instead of their intended target. As he pulled back, he tried to give her an understanding smile, but Quinn wasn't blind. She saw the hint of disappointment flash behind his eyes as he drew away, pulling her hand up and kissing her knuckles instead.

"I'm uh – I'm here until Sunday when I need to report for duty," he explained, "But I would love to take you out tomorrow night, if that's still ok."

"Sure," she replied, forcing her voice to sound light and carefree while her heart beat wildly in her chest, "What do you want to do?"

"How about I pick you up here at 7 and we'll go from there? You seem to know this town better than I do," he replied, smiling back at her.

"Seven it is," she responded, "I'll see ya then."

She offered him a small smile before turning around and heading inside, checking over her shoulder a few times as she went. He gave her a small wave and called out that he would call her later, before turning around and making his way back to where he had parked his truck.

It had been a long day of travel and Puck wanted nothing more than to sink into a bed and sleep forever, but he was too amped up, his whole body buzzing with excitement at seeing Quinn again. She was even more beautiful than she had been when he left, if that was even possible, and despite the shallowness of their discussion earlier, simply being in her presence was incredibly calming and soothing. She was definitely "the one." Now he had to prove it to her.

As he made his way back to his truck, he realized he had no idea where Santana was and he hadn't really made any plans for where he would stay that night. When Santana came up with the idea to surprise Quinn, he got so excited and sidetracked by that, he really hadn't planned it all out if he didn't end up staying with her.

Sighing lightly, he started up his truck and drove to the nearest motel, checking into a cheap room for the night and hoping he would end up somewhere more comfortable and preferably with the blonde he loved the next night.

x-x-x-x-x

Quinn sighed as she made her way up the stairs and into her room. The whole night had been a bit of a whirlwind, from seeing Santana again to Puck showing up and then spending the rest of the evening with him…it was all a bit much to take in.

She definitely felt the chemistry between them was still there and everything was so easy and carefree when she was around him and she missed that. She missed that friendship where they could joke around and tease each other. She missed that connection that made her feel so comfortable around him that she could be honest and talk to him about anything and everything. And she missed that spark that burned brightly between them, that passion and desire to be with one another in every sense of the word. Physically, intimately, emotionally. She wanted it all back.

She cared about Jason. She maybe even loved him a little bit. But after seeing Puck again, she knew she would do just about anything to see where things may go with him. She still loved him and they had a deep history that she and Jason didn't share. Things with them were new and even after several months of dating, they were still getting to know each other. However, she and Puck had known each other for what felt like a lifetime and the pain and love ran deep between them.

She knew she needed to make a decision. It would be hard, but she knew she knew she needed to break it off with Jason if she planned on actually going through with it and meeting up with Puck the next night. She refused to cheat on him like she had with Finn and Sam in the past, and that wasn't fair of her to test the waters with Puck while someone out there thought she was being faithful.

She made her way up to her room, closing the door gently behind her and kicking off her shoes, slipping into her closet and changing into her pajamas before heading to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Quinn stared at herself in the mirror as she washed her face and brushed her teeth, trying to think about what she would say to Jason if she were to decide to meet up with Puck.

Before she was able to think up the best way to break it to him, she was jolted out of her reverie by the shrill of her cell phone going off on her nightstand. Quinn closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she recognized Jason's ringtone, grabbing and answering it before it went to voicemail.

"Hey Jay, how'd the games go?" she asked, trying to sound as normal as possible despite the mess of thoughts running through her head.

"They went well, actually. I hit a home run in the first game and we won both today so that was good, but tomorrow should be a bit more difficult. Princeton is notorious for putting up a good fight on the ball field," he replied on the other end of the line. He paused for a moment before she heard him take a deep breath, "So, how was your date tonight?"

Quinn's eyes widened at his question, wondering if he was referring to her evening with Puck.

But that would be impossible, considering he was out of town with the baseball team so he couldn't have known. Could he?

She figured he was talking about her girls' night with Santana so she decided to tread lightly.

"You mean my night with San?" she asked, "It was good. We went out to Gella's on 6th street for dinner earlier and she took off after with some girls from the floor. She's probably quite intoxicated and hitting on other equally drunk ladies at the bar as we speak," she joked.

"That sounds fun. But I was talking about your date with that guy you were with."

Quinn swallowed hard, trying to think of something to say to explain everything but nothing was coming to her at the moment. She was hoping to be the one to control the conversation when it came up regarding Puck, but getting blindsided by him knowing about their evening was definitely not something she was prepared for.

"Um, I uh – how did you –"

"New Haven isn't that big, Quinn. One of the other guy's girlfriends saw you two at the coffee shop earlier in the night and thought it was strange. She called my buddy to see if you and I were still together and when he asked me the same question, needless to say I wasn't quite sure what to say after hearing that tidbit of information," he replied, his voice laced with hurt and frustration. Quinn closed her eyes and hung her head, feeling terrible that he found out like this. Before she could respond, he continued, "How long has this been going on? And were you ever planning on telling me, or at least breaking up with me?"

Quinn felt a teardrop escape down her cheek as she shook her head, disappointed in herself for hurting him like this.

"Jason, tonight was the first time I've seen that guy in a year. He –"

He cut her off, "Quinn, please don't try to placate me by telling me he's an old friend. I heard you were quite chummy and looked pretty close tonight, and after everything we've been through I think I deserve the truth."

"I am being honest with you," she replied, pausing before strongly exhaling, "Tonight was the first time I've seen that guy in a year, and yes, he is an old friend. Santana said she had an old friend coming through town tonight and he met us at the restaurant before San took off. I didn't know he was coming, I swear. But I will be honest with you, at one point in time, he was more than a friend."

"Great, an ex. Even more reassuring."

"Jason, I am so sorry. I was going to tell you that Puck had come to town but I couldn't think of the right words to say before you called. I wanted to tell you the truth, I was going to be honest with you, I really was –"

"Wait, your ex that you saw tonight was Puck? As in the guy you had a baby with back in high school rolled through town? This keeps getting better and better," he paused for a moment to let it sink in, "You know, I've noticed you've been distant lately and I've caught you staring at those pictures of you and him and your daughter more than once over the past few weeks, but I guess this really answers my question as to whether or not you still had feelings for him."

Another tear slid down her cheek and she felt horrible for essentially letting her emotions cheat on Jason by still having feelings and longing for Puck.

"I'm so sorry, Jason. I thought he was out of the picture and I had moved on, but seeing him again tonight… I don't know. I just don't know what to say," she replied quietly.

"Well, I'll say something then," he replied and Quinn flinched lightly at his anger. He paused before continuing in a softer tone, "Look, I like you Quinn, but it's painfully obvious you still have feelings for the guy. I don't want to be your second choice. You are number one in my book, but I can't keep being your number two. It's not fair to either of us."

Quinn nodded her head in assent as she told him she agreed.

"So right now, I think it's best if we take a break. I do care about you Quinn, but right now, I think it would be better if we broke things off for a little while. I need to concentrate on baseball and we both have finals coming up and I really think it's for the best."

"Yeah," she breathed into the receiver, "Jason, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"I know," he replied, his voice full of hurt, "I'm sorry too, but it still hurts like hell. I just think this is for the best."

"I'm sorry," Quinn repeated, feeling like she sounded like a broken record.

"I know," he reiterated, "Look, I gotta go, but I guess I'll see you around or something."

"Yeah ok. Good luck tomorrow." But that comment fell on deaf ears, the unmistakable silence and static of him already having hung up filling her earpiece.

She set the phone back down and crawled into bed, surprised that she didn't feel the same level of ache in her chest at breaking it off with Jason and it did when she broke it off with Puck. Maybe that was a sign, she thought as she clutched her body pillow tighter before falling into a restless, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>After tossing and turning for the past few hours trying to go back to sleep, Quinn finally decided to get up and get around for the day. She had slept terribly the night before, her mind racing with thoughts of how angry and disappointed Jason had sounded on the phone balancing out how wonderful it was seeing Puck again.<p>

She decided to head to the gym to work out some of her anxiety and continue to work on her prescribed strength training the physical therapist recommended after her car accident last year. She had come a long way since then and worked hard to get back to being 100% again, but every once in a while she felt the soreness and stiffness return to her back, motivating her to get back to the gym and keep up her regimen. Plus a little running and light lifting always helped her clear her head.

She was about thirty minutes into her workout on the elliptical when her phone buzzed, notifying her of a new text message. She rolled her eyes upon opening it, making another mental note to give Santana a piece of her mind the next time she saw her.

_How was the rest of your night with Puck? Or should I be apologizing for interrupting any morning after activities? ;) – S_

She would assume that…bitch.

But while Quinn was still a bit perturbed at Santana for springing Puck on her like that last night, she had to admit it was wonderful seeing him again. Santana was sneaky and conniving but she knew her friend understood how much she was hurting after Puck left last summer. Santana knew how much she still thought about him. Hell, Santana was the one who kept her posted on what was going on in his life, showing her pictures he had sent her via text message or mail.

She cracked a small smile before texting her back.

_You're currently interrupting a pretty serious and strenuous workout…on the elliptical. Get your mind out of the gutter! Puck dropped me off last night but we may be going out again tonight. _She thought about it for a second before typing in the rest of the message. _Oh, and Jason found out. I don't know how, but he broke it off last night. All of this is kinda overwhelming right now and I don't know how I should feel or what I should do._

She didn't have to wait long before her phone buzzed again with Santana's answer.

_Um, is that even a question? Go out with Puck so you'll stop getting all up in my grill about how he's doing. You know you still love him. And sucks about Jason, he was a cool guy and I would totally nail that if he were my type, but you love who you love, ya know? Stop getting inside your head so much and do what your heart is telling you to do…and you know it's telling you to do Puck…all night long! Get Some Already! –S_

Quinn shook her head before stopping her machine all together, typing in a quick reply.

_Wow, I thought that was going to be pretty deep…until the last part. Perv. P.s. Do I even want to know where you stayed last night?_

Quinn grabbed her stuff before heading outside to walk back across campus, bounding up the stairs of her dorm. As she rounded the corner toward her room, she saw Santana quietly sneaking out of a room down the hall from hers, her heels in one hand as she inched the door closed with the other.

"Well that answers that question," Quinn laughed, opening her door as Santana trailed after her.

"Don't talk so loud, my head hurts," Santana replied, plopping down on Quinn's couch and covering her eyes with her arm, "So, have you decided whether you're going out with Puck tonight?"

Quinn quickly changed out of her workout clothes and into her robe, pulling her hair down from her pony before looking back over at her friend, throwing her a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt in the process, "No. I don't know if I should. Jase and I just broke up and I don't want him to think I was rebounding too quickly. And I don't want Puck to think he's a rebound either."

"First of all, stop thinking so much. You talk yourself in circles, Q-Tip. You're almost as bad as Berry sometimes," she replied, stripping out of the red cocktail dress she was wearing before pulling on the sweatpants, chuckling lightly at Quinn's blush and attempt to look away, "It's not like you haven't seen it before, Blondie." She yanked on the t-shit before plopping back down and snuggling into the throw pillows, "And second, Jason figured it out on his own, so he must have suspected something for a while now. Plus, I know I can speak for Puck when I say he doesn't think he's a rebound, cocky bastard. He thinks this is simply a long time coming."

Quinn turned her gaze back to her friend's, "Wait, how do you know that? Did he say that?"

Santana smirked before shrugging, "Oh, and I think you should go with the black dress with the red dots."

"What?"

"When you go out with Puck tonight. You've got a bit of a tan and while you look hot in yellow, your legs look amazing in the black print dress. Pair it with some strappy gold sandals and you'll blow his mind. Trust me."

"What makes you think – How do you –?"

"Quinnie, use your words," Santana patronized, her eyes closed as she turned her face into the pillow even more, "And don't worry, after this nap, I'll make myself scarce tonight."

"Well, maybe I'm not even –"

"Quinn, shut up and get in the damn shower. I need my sleep!"

Quinn ran her tongue along the front of her teeth in irritation, perturbed that once again, Santana had her pegged. As much as that girl drove her nuts, Santana knew her like the back of her hand and she was incredibly grateful that their once strained relationship had grown into friendship she wasn't sure what she would do without.

She turned toward the bathroom and was in the process of closing the door when Santana called out her name again.

"Oh and your phone just buzzed. I think Puck wants to know what you're up to tonight, if I read that text correctly," Santana mentioned, grabbing Quinn's cell off of the coffee table and tossing it to her. Quinn scowled at the breach of her privacy before San shot her another trademark grin, settling back against the pillows once again, "And remember, don't text and shower. You could get electrocuted."

"Smartass."

"Skank."

"Hoochie."

"Yep, love you too," Santana yawned, "Now shower, you stink."

Quinn closed the door again and started the water, wiping her hand off before checking her message.

_It was really nice seeing you again last night, Q. I was wondering if you were still interested in accompanying me out for coffee or dinner or food or something….and I was also kind of wondering if you knew if Santana was still alive. See you at 7? –Puck_

Quinn felt her smile grow wide at the sight of his text, typing in a quick message before setting her phone down and stepping under the hot water.

x-x-x-x-x

Puck wasn't sure if he had ever been as nervous as he was at this very moment. He'd felt the pressure of playing in the state championship football game in high school. He'd been there in the hospital as he watched Quinn give birth to their daughter. He had drill instructors screaming their heads off in his face, calling him every name under the sun before making him run and do push-ups but all of that felt like cake compared to his current position: standing in front of Quinn's door trying to get up the nerve to knock.

In fact, he had been a giant bundle of nerves this entire weekend. Just the thought of seeing Quinn and surprising her after all of this time had him so nervous yesterday, he felt like he was going to vomit as he walked toward the restaurant Santana told him to meet them at. He was also a bit of a nervous wreck this morning as he waited for her to text back, praying she wasn't having second thoughts about going out again tonight. But now that they had gotten past those initial few hurdles, it would seem a bit silly to be as nervous as he was to simply knock on a damn door and take a girl out to dinner. But nothing with Quinn had ever been simple.

No, everything with her seemed to be a test of endurance and patience, time and temperance, hurt and love…most importantly love.

He swallowed hard, shaking his head at how ridiculous this probably looked. He was a Marine for God's sake, he should be able to pull himself together better than this. He cleared his throat and wiped his palm on his jeans, transferring the small arrangement of sunflowers he picked up for her to his other hand before raising his arm and knocking softly.

The seconds he waited felt like hours as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, hoping he had the correct room number as he stood there. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, the door opened and his jaw dropped as he took in the sight in front of him.

"Hi," Quinn murmured softly, looking down and blushing before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hey," he replied, taking another long look at her before snapping out of it and trying to look her in the eye, the form-fitting black and red dress she was wearing making it difficult to concentrate on what to say next, "You look – wow."

She giggled lightly, the sound musical to Puck's ears as he handed her the sunflowers, "These are for you."

"Thank you," she replied, inviting him in and snagging a vase from her roommate's side of the suite, filling it and placing the sunflowers in there before setting it next to the window.

"Holy shit, this is where you live?" Puck asked, stepping into the room and looking around, "How many people do you live with?"

She laughed again before grabbing her purse, "Just me and my roommate."

"Are you serious? My entire barracks with all twenty dudes could fit inside this room."

"Yeah well, if it makes you feel any better, Santana actually called her roommate to make her measure their dorm room the first time she saw it too. I won't deny that they spoil us here a bit."

"A bit?" he laughed, smiling back at her before walking toward the door and holding it open for her, "And speaking of Santana, I take it she's still alive?"

Quinn chuckled too before closing her door behind her, "Oh, she's alive. Though I'm not sure I really want to know what that girl is up to tonight."

"Rough night last night?"

"You have no idea," she replied, the two of them laughing as they made their way down the steps and out to Puck's truck.

x-x-x-x-x

Overall, it had been a good night. Puck had taken her out to a cute little Italian trattoria near the marina and they fell into an easy conversation, talking about everything from his boot camp experience to her first year of school to everything else in between. He caught her up on people he still kept in touch with while she caught him up on the stuff he missed out on while he was out of contact for the few months during his initial indoctrination. Despite feeling better after hearing that he wasn't allowed to receive mail, emails or phone calls from anyone besides his mother over the first few months, a little part of her still wondered if he ever got any of the letter she sent during that summer and early fall. She poured her heart into a few of those letters and it hurt when he never responded, so hearing that he wasn't allowed to receive any messages for a while was reassuring…but she still wondered.

After dinner, they walked along the shoreline, chatting about where they saw their futures heading. Puck admitted he would probably be sent overseas sometime in the next few years while Quinn told him all about Yale and her involvement in the drama department. He was very proud of her that she decided to double major in theater and English, knowing that she would excel in anything that she did but glad to know she was still pursuing things she loved as well.

As they walked, he noticed her eyes light up as they passed an old fashioned ice cream parlor, a soft smile forming on his lips as he remembered how much ice cream she used to eat when she was pregnant with Beth. After making a few midnight runs to satisfy her cravings, he always made sure to keep the Ben and Jerry's fully stocked in the freezer when she lived with him. He took her hand and squeezed it gently, tugging lightly as he pulled her toward the shop.

Quinn seemed hesitant, commenting that she would have to workout extra hard the next day to work it all off. Puck simply rolled his eyes and told her she was crazy, smiling and telling her she could make an exception since it was a special night. They ordered their ice cream and sat outside on the bench, simply enjoying the company.

After they both finished, a slight awkward silence hit them for the first time in the past few nights, both of them warring internally with themselves as they tried to think of what to talk about next. They were both out of "light" topics and they had been having such a great time that neither one of them wanted to bring out any of the heavy topics and ruin the mood.

Finally, after a few moments, Puck broke the silence.

"So, um, are there any guys in your life?" he asked, not wanting to look her in the eye as he fidgeted with his spoon, "I mean, a beautiful girl like you probably has to beat all the boys off with a stick or something," he joked, though his comment came off rather humorless.

She took a deep breath and gently nodded, "Um yeah, there is," she replied, her hands trembling gently.

Puck felt his heart sink as he closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. He nodded in understanding, realizing that Quinn probably hadn't waited around for him forever. Maybe he'd been stupid coming back here and thinking they could pick up where they left off. Maybe Santana was delusional when she said that Quinn wasn't quite over him either. Maybe this whole visit had been a mistake.

She cleared her throat once again before continuing, "I mean, I should say there was someone else."

Puck eyes flew open as he looked back up at her, "There was?"

"Yeah, past tense," she replied, meeting his gaze, "We uh, we broke up last night."

"Last night?" he reiterated, trying not to sound as excited as he felt at hearing the admission, "Umm, I'm sorry to hear that."

She let out a humorless chuckle, "A girlfriend of one of the other guys on the baseball team saw you and me out last night and that was that."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean – I'm sorry I messed things up with you and your boyfriend. I kinda just popped back into your life and that wasn't really fair of me."

"No, it's fine. Really," she replied, finally looking back up at him and giving him a hesitant smile, "I mean, I feel bad he found out that way and things went down like they did, but it probably wasn't going to work out anyway. He is a good guy and all, I just didn't want to hurt him like I hurt Finn and Sam in the past."

She swallowed hard, wondering if he understood what she was trying to say. She didn't want to come right out and say that she didn't want to cheat on Jason because she didn't want to be too presumptive as to where this may lead with Puck, but she hoped he could appreciate that she was willing for it to end so she could allow herself to be with Puck again without cheating on anyone, making him feel like he was coming in second again like he felt for most of their sophomore year surrounding "BabyGate."

Puck wrinkled his brow in confusion, wondering why she brought the two guys he competed with for her affection back in high school up again. He hated the fact that he was always the side-show to her, someone she could go to after her other options ran out. She dated those guys and ended up hurting them in the process, so he got that she felt bad about it. But what about him? She hurt him too.

He puckered his lips, deep in thought before it finally hit him. She cheated on those other guys, and she didn't want to cheat on Jason again by being with him! At least, he hoped that's what she meant. Maybe he did have a chance to start over with her again…

"I'm actually really glad you came to visit me. It was good to see you again," she commented, crumpling her napkin in her lap, wondering if she should ask the same question of him. She saw how confused he looked, worried that he may have taken her last statement the wrong way and wondering if she misread this entire situation. Maybe he did just want to be friends and smooth things over…

She swallowed hard again, looking back down at her hands in her lap before deciding to rip the proverbial band-aid off quickly, "So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are there any girls in your life?"

He glanced back up at her, watching her worry her lower lip in between her teeth. He pursed his lips as he tried to think of a way to answer her question. After a few moments of silence, he saw her eyes mist up a bit, her hands trembling as she licked her lips and prepared to say something.

Quinn felt absolutely sick to her stomach. Puck's silence was answer enough for her and she knew she was too late.

"Yeah," he replied, his voice gravelly as he spoke, "There is someone. For a while now actually."

If his silence was enough to make her feel sick, his admission was an even swifter kick to the stomach, her lungs seizing as she felt that horrible pain she felt on their last parting return again as she tried to force herself to breathe. She felt the breeze pick up and felt the first few drops of rain fall against her skin, but she was frozen, unable to function as she tried to process what he just said.

"I understand," she murmured before slowly shaking her head and standing, the tears welling more heavily in her eyes as the rain picked up around them, "I uh – I probably should get going."

She took a few steps, her body moving involuntarily as she tried to separate herself from the situation sitting on the bench behind her. Yes, she was running again, but if she didn't get out of there soon, the entire town of New Haven would bear witness to a very public emotional breakdown.

The rain began pouring down in sheets as she walked, her legs picking up the pace as she began to run, her heels clacking harshly against the wet pavement. She heard him call out for her a few times, but she couldn't turn around. She couldn't face him again. She couldn't look him in the eye and tell him she was happy for him with someone else again. It was hard enough the last time she did it last year and she didn't think she had the strength to do it again this time around. She thought she had moved on, but God was she wrong. Seeing him again dredged up so many memories, feelings and emotions, and now that they were back up on the surface, she felt like she was suffocating in the hurt once again.

She was so lost in her thoughts and emotions that she never heard him running after her, gaining on her until he caught up with her, pulling her under a nearby awning to get out of the rain.

"Have you lost your mind?" he asked, looking her up and down.

Quinn sighed, knowing she probably looked like a drowned rat at this point, "I don't know, probably."

"I mean seriously Quinn, as impressive as it is, you could break an ankle running that fast in heels," he replied, "You almost made it back to campus, but still."

She tried to crack a smile but she simply couldn't, her heart aching too much to even appreciate the lighthearted attempt at humor. He'd only been back in her life for a little over 24 hours and he had already turned it upside down and sent her emotions on another roller coaster in the short time he'd been back.

Puck took a deep breath before looking her in the eyes, "Look, you ran again, so I know what I said must have struck a nerve, but just hear me out."

Her lower lip began to tremble again as she shook her head, not wanting to hear him finish explaining.

But he wouldn't let her run again, his body shifting closer to hers trapping her near the wall, "There is someone and it's been the same girl for a while now." He felt her hand begin to tremble as well, her eyes refusing to meet his, but he continued, "She's a great girl. Wicked smart, unbelievably beautiful inside and out, funny, sarcastic, sweet when she wants to be, and sassy when she needs to be. She's always called me out on my shit and kept me in line, no matter how many times I've screwed up in the past. She has never let anything or anyone get in the way of her dreams, always finding a way to make life work out the way she wants it to. She's determined and I admire her for it."

Quinn felt the queasiness return to her stomach as she sat there and listened to Puck wax poetic about some girl, wondering if he truly knew how much this was hurting her. But he still continued on.

"She never fails to impress me and I can't begin to explain how proud of her I am for everything she's accomplished. She's amazing and she makes me laugh and things are just so easy when I'm with her, you know?" he asked, a soft smile creeping up on his face as he glanced around, the rain continuing to pour as they stood there, "I'm actually pretty sure she could be "the one.""

Quinn let out a soft gasp, biting the inside of her cheek and pinching her thigh hard to keep from cracking and losing her shit all together. She looked out toward the rainy street, a few rogue tears making their way down her cheeks as she unsuccessfully tried to hide it from Puck, refusing to meet his eye.

Puck had made it this far, finally seeing for himself that Quinn did still care for him. That she did still feel something for him. Her emotions were giving it all away. He cleared his throat again before continuing.

"Yeah, you know, she's probably the most incredible girl I have ever met. She's got golden blonde hair, these piercing hazel eyes and one of the warmest, most genuine smiles I have ever seen," he said, reaching out and grabbing her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers as his other hand reached up and tilted her chin to look him in the eye, "And she's sensitive, vulnerable, and insecure over a lot of things, but she's a pretty tough cookie. And believe you me, that is a fact. She almost broke my damn hand while I watched her give birth to our daughter. I've seen the cards she's been dealt, all the shit she went through with her family and the baby and the accident, and her strength and grace through it all is nothing short of astounding." He cupped her face and took another step toward her, "She's the one, and has been since our sophomore year of high school. You, Quinn, are the one for me. You always have been."

Quinn let out a soft sob as he finished his mini-speech, overwhelmed at how well Puck just articulated how he felt about her and how good it felt when his fingertips traced along her cheeks, helping her wipe away some of the tears. He gently squeezed her hand as his fingertips continued their path downward toward her collarbone, his breath warm on her neck as he caressed the exposed skin of her shoulder.

She finally allowed herself to look him in the eye, an instant lick of heat hitting her upon seeing the genuine love behind that warm chocolate stare. She felt herself lean into him as her hands trailed up his chest, her body moving on its own volition as she hooked her arms around his neck and drew him closer.

Closer.

Closer.

Until the need became too overwhelming and Puck took the plunge first, clasping a hand around her jaw and neck as he pulled her in and fused their lips together, the electricity between them almost enough to turn the simple rain shower around them into a full-blown thunderstorm.

Their lips melded together in a familiar dance, neither one of them wanting to come up for air and end the magical trance they found themselves under.

x-x-x-x-x

Neither one of them was quite sure how they got there or who initiated what, but before either of them knew it, they practically spilled into Quinn's room, knocking over a few picture frames and a speaker on their way through the door.

Quinn clutched the front of Puck's shirt as he leaned backwards and kicked the door shut, pushing her up against the wall and trapping her there between his arms as his lips continued to taste hers. Their tongues dueled for dominance as Quinn began to tug at the buttons on Puck's shirt, untucking the garment before giving up and yanking it up his sides, pulling it up over his head.

Puck smiled into another kiss before moving to her jaw, nipping and suckling at her neck as he brushed aside the wet strands of hair on his quest to find that hot spot behind her ear that made her moan every time he kissed it. His hands trailed up and down her sides, his fingers digging into her hips as her nimble fingers began to work on his belt, prying the leather out of the buckle and hastily unbuttoning and unzipping the fly.

He snaked his tongue out and licked the area just below her earlobe, his lips following shortly thereafter, earning him that short moan he was looking for. He felt the zipper on his jeans lower and felt the heat of her hands through the thin material of his boxers, his arousal already throbbing with need as she toyed with the waistband.

He wasn't going to last much longer at this rate, the frenzied state of undress turning him on even more as he groaned before seeking her lips once more. It had been too long and he needed her. Needed to be with her. Needed to feel her…badly.

He anchored one of his hands on one of her hips, pressing her harder into the wall as he kissed her, while the other arm wound its way around her back, tugging at the zipper of her dress until it reached the bottom, allowing his hand to sneak its way past the material and feel the smooth skin of her back on his palm.

Quinn groaned at the contact his hips were making against hers, the heat from his hands practically searing her skin as he held her there in place. His body surrounded her, possessed her, trapped her, and if the heat in his eyes was any sign, she knew he felt the want and need just as strongly as she did.

She tugged at his boxers, impatiently shoving them roughly down his hips and past his butt until she heard the belt buckle tinkle against the hardwood floor, rolling her hips against his as he pinned her to the wall. She could feel the heat of his arousal against her stomach, her own center throbbing as he continued to posses her mouth with his.

Puck almost lost it at the sound of her moans, her body warm, smooth and willing under his hands and he could barely take it anymore. He needed her. Now.

He ran his hands down her sides, bending and lifting her dress slightly before stepping more securely between her legs and grasping her thighs, pulling her up the wall and pressing her hard against it before wrapping her legs around his waist.

Quinn groaned from above him at the sudden shift and Puck froze, remembering the lingering back injury she sustained as a result of her accident last year.

"Shit, your back. You ok? Did I hurt you?" he asked hesitantly.

Quinn shook her head quickly, capturing his face in between her hands. "Fine," she murmured before placing another heated kiss against his lips, her hips bucking up against his, "I'm fine. Don't stop"

Her kisses became frantic and Puck quickly forgot all about his worries, his hands trailing back up her thighs, his fingers finding their way to her slick, hot center. His fingertips danced along the edges as he teased her, the thin barrier between them providing that last little stitch of clothing between them.

Quinn bucked again and a slight whine escaped her throat as she leaned into his touch, wanting more. Silently begging for more. She wanted to feel him again. Ached to have him touch her like he had last year, only this time there would be no bullshit or drama standing in their way. She felt his fingertips slip inside her panties and stroke her very ready center, another moan escaping her throat as her head dropped backwards and she felt the liquid heat begin to pool low in her abdomen.

Puck couldn't handle it anymore. The teasing had gone far enough and he was in desperate need of relief. He stroked her a few more times, catching her gaze, her eyelids drooping with every ministration his fingers made before he could no longer take it.

He yanked her panties to the side and eased himself inside of her, lowering her down onto him until he was buried to the hilt inside of her, a slow hiss leaving his mouth as a gasp followed by a moan tumbled out of hers.

Quinn's eyes shot open and her arms tightened around his shoulders, feeling the need to hang on for dear life as they stood there pressed against the wall. Her back arched away from the wall and her lungs burned, refusing to take air in as a throbbing heat took a hold of her, her body trembling as she held him close and savored being connected so intimately with him again.

Up until this point, she didn't think she had ever known such a complete connection with another person in her entire life. Jason's kisses were always sweet and warmed her heart, and his body moving with hers always managed to make her feel beautiful, desired and always got her off in the end. But Puck…

Puck's kisses were intoxicating and they made her head spin, the gentle swipe of his tongue across her lip stealing the very breath from her lungs every time their lips met. And the way he made love to her, the way he held her and thrust up into her, felt like a wildfire consuming her entire being.

Until now, her body trapped against his as he held himself still within her, she had never felt so whole, so complete with another person. He filled her, completed her, not only physically but the way he murmured in her ear and gazed into her eyes, she felt inextricably joined with him in ways that transcended all forms of description.

And then he began to move and her whole world started spinning, the delicious heat and friction causing her to cry out in ecstasy.

She felt her heart race as he picked up the pace, holding her hips tightly as he thrust up into her, his movements hard and controlled and driving her wild while his kisses remained soft and tender, needy and searching. And never in her life had she felt more wanton or more wanted than she did in that moment.

He pulled back slightly and smiled up at her, her jaw slack as she fought to keep her eyes open and watch everything that happened between the two of them. She felt her body start to twitch and her abdominal muscles begin to quake, Puck looking back up at her and kissing her hard before thrusting a few more times, the two of them coming apart together as they held each other, trembling.

After a few moments of trying to catch her breath, Quinn leaned back and watched Puck, his chest heaving as he buried his face in her neck. She brushed her lips across his temple and began to trace soothing patterns up and down his shoulder blades with her fingernails, simply content watching him as they both savored the post-coital glow surrounding them.

She smiled as he began peppering her shoulders and collarbones with kisses, slowly pushing them away from the wall and walking them over toward her bed, finally separating when he fully removed the rest of her clothing. She tugged him back down onto the bed with her, Puck taking his place between her thighs once more before smiling down at her and kissing her again. She moaned as he slid along her once again, reveling in the feel of his hard body against hers.

Relishing the feeling of completeness once again.

This was love, pure and simple, animalistic and raw…and despite the fact that her brain was a completely incoherent jumble of emotions, for the life of her, she couldn't remember why she was so scared to give into him the last time.

Why she had been so afraid of stop listening to her head and simply let her heart take her where it wanted to go.

* * *

><p>The sunlight warmed her back as Quinn shifted slightly, a delicious soreness nipping all over her body as she stretched out her joints.<p>

Last night with Puck had been nothing short of incredible, the memory of being taken hard up against the wall made her body tingle all over again. The time after that had been a little slower, as they both took their time exploring and reacquainting themselves with the other's body. Either way, Quinn was a sore yet happily sated girl, and nothing could possibly bring her down after the night she just had.

She clutched Puck tighter, nuzzling her face into his chest and sighing.

But something didn't feel right.

She snapped her eyes open, looking down and finally realizing she had been snuggling into her body pillow the whole time. Quinn felt a flash of panic wash over her as she looked around. She quickly glanced around the room, looking for any trace that he was still here. She listened carefully, hoping to hear the shower going or the toilet flush or anything to suggest he may be in the bathroom or something.

But she was met with silence.

She leaned over the side of her bed, searching the coffee table and floor for any sign of him at all.

But everything was gone. His clothes, his wallet, his keys, everything.

Gone.

The panic began to throb inside of her, her chest tightening with the realization that he was really gone. That he had taken off without even waking her up. She swallowed hard and clutched the sheet tighter to her chest, the tears beginning to well as her mind began to spin thinking about the possibility that he may have strung her along and hooked up with her again to get back at her for shutting him down and kicking him out the last time they were together a year ago. She knew she hurt him and she couldn't blame him for hating her after essentially doing the same thing to him last year, but she could honestly say she didn't see it coming this time.

If he played her, he played her well.

Tears started to flow freely and her heart ached, the loss already hurting as she sat there and thought about everything that had happened. She thought they could talk it out and work through it now that they may have another chance to be with one another again.

She thought he still felt that connection between the two of them. She knew she did.

And a small part of her still held out hope that he still loved her, because Lord knows, she still loved him. There was no denying that now. And she was tired of trying to convince herself otherwise.

She choked back the lump of emotion that lodged itself in her throat and laid back down, clutching her pillow tightly and closing her eyes, hoping and praying that when she woke up again, this whole thing would be a dream and Puck would still be there in bed with her.

No more than five minutes later, Quinn was jolted out of her half-asleep state by the sound of her door opening and closing. She shot bolt-upright, practically jumping out of bed and startling a rather unsuspecting Puck in the process, the man almost dropping the coffee holder he was carrying at the sudden movement.

"You're here," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

He glanced back at her, taking her all in, "And you're still naked. I like it," he smirked.

She looked down at her lack of clothing and blushed. She looked back up at him and gave him a reassured, watery smile, launching herself at him and wrapping her arms around his neck before leaning up to kiss him, "You're here!"

"Oww, coffee," he replied, his posture trying to remain rigid as he tried to hold the two cups still to prevent them from spilling all over his hands again, "Coffee!"

"Oh, sorry!" she cried, detaching herself from him quickly and allowing him to set the cups and the bag of pastries down on her desk before looking back at her, "I just – I wasn't sure if I was going to see you again."

"Well, I'm glad you decided to remain in the nude," he joked, not even trying to hide the fact that he was totally ogling her, "Definitely a nice little welcome back greeting."

His smile slowly started to fade as he registered the red-rimmed eyes and tear-stained cheeks, his stomach sinking as he registered that something bad happened….or was about to happen soon.

"Quinn, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied, shaking her head and smiled, "You came back."

His brow scrunched in confusion, "Yeah, why wouldn't I? I wake up at the ass crack of dawn these days, and while watching you sleep was nice for a while, I needed a little caffeine and I figured while I was out, I should go grab my truck from the lot where we left it last night when you decided to run home in the rain," he teased, running his fingers through her hair, "Plus, my clothes were still pretty wet and my bag was in my truck, so I changed."

She glanced down at his attire, finally noticing that he had indeed changed into a pair of sweat pants and a Marine Corps t-shirt.

"Oh," she replied, feeling a bit foolish for her earlier panic attack.

He eyeballed her a bit longer, "Wait, why did you say you weren't sure if you were going to see me again?"

"I don't know," she shrugged and sighed, "For some reason I just had a mini-freak out and thought that after last year, you may want to just hit it and run. Give me a taste of my own medicine, you know?"

He continued to stare at her before raising one eyebrow in her direction, picking up his cup of coffee and taking a drink, "Wow Q, overreact much?" he asked, his voice still light as he set his cup back down and made his way back over to where she stood.

Quinn climbed back into her bed, embarrassed at her reaction and even more self conscious over the fact that she stood there and told him about her thoughts and fears regarding his absence this morning while completely nude.

Puck crossed the short distance quickly, tugging off his shirt and dropping his pants before climbing in next to her, pulling her close, "I already let you get away once, Q. And I'll tell you this much, it's not gonna happen again. I refuse to let you go."

He trailed his fingers down her sides before cupping her backside and pulling her up against him, earning him a small gasp. She smiled up at him, a light pink blush covering her face as she leaned up to kiss him.

"I don't ever want you to let me go again," she replied, tracing the features of his face, "No matter what I say or how ridiculous I act, please don't let me go."

"Deal," he replied quickly, capturing her lips with his as he teased his fingertips up her thighs.

Another thought hit her and she pulled back slightly, "What about the distance?"

"What about the distance?" he replied sternly, "It's not an issue, Quinn."

"Oh, I know," she defended, "I'm not trying to make an excuse or anything. I was just wondering how we were going to work this out. I guess we could fly in and out of New York City and San Diego. It's about a two hour drive here from NYC but it's totally do-able. I think tickets are –"

"Quinn, what are you talking about?" he asked, cutting her off and chuckling at her rambling.

"You're stationed out in California," she replied, "And I'm not driving across the country to come visit you when I could just jump on a plane and be there about two days faster."

"What?" he asked again, wondering where she was coming up with all of this. Finally, it hit him, "Santana didn't tell you, did she?"

It was Quinn's turn to be confused as she stared back at him, "Wait, what are you talking about? What didn't she tell me?"

"That I got reassigned?"

"Uh, no, she definitely managed to leave out that little detail," she replied, making another mental note to slap her friend again for failing to mention that, causing the second string of verbal vomit to leave her mouth that morning, "So you got transferred to Virginia or something?"

"Virginia?" he asked, somewhat amused at their little game of 'Where in the United States is Puck Being Stationed Next.'

"Yeah, Virginia. Isn't that the state on the East Coast with the most Marine Corps bases?"

"Yeah," he replied, shocked that she knew that, "How did you know?"

"I may have Googled it," she stated, looking down at his chest.

"You may have Googled it? Why?"

"Because I wanted to know where you may be stationed," she replied exasperatedly, smacking him lightly on the chest, "There, happy? Now you know I was researching and quasi-stalking you over the past year. I just was curious. Plus, Virginia isn't that far away, the trains run pretty frequently and it's definitely closer than California, that's for sure."

He smiled at her admission, wondering if he should share his little secret with her as well. He figured it was probably going to come out eventually, so he might as well share it now.

"I um, I have something to tell you," he said, watching her face fall slightly.

"Please let this be something good," she replied, only half-joking.

"About last year, I uh – I got your letters," he admitted, looking around the room and avoiding the hurt he knew he would see on her face after that revelation, "I still have all of them actually."

"You received them? All of them?" she asked, her lip trembling as she started to worry about why he hadn't written her back.

Puck leaned down and kissed her softly again, "Santana was right, you do think and worry far too much," he chided, "Get out of your head, whatever it is you're thinking."

She sighed and met his gaze again, before he brushed another strand of hair away, "I got all of them and kept all of them," he murmured, keeping to himself the fact that her letters were the things that kept him going when shit got hard and he wanted to quit. The motivation they gave him to succeed and turn himself into a better man for her was the fuel he needed to pull through and become a Marine. He figured he owed her the whole truth though, so he continued, "But we weren't allowed to write or call anyone other than our immediate family for the first few months. By the time our probation period was up and I was allowed to write, San told me you had found someone else. She said you seemed happy and I didn't want to mess with that. You deserve to be happy, Quinn, and I didn't want to ruin it for you."

Quinn bit her lip again as a tear rolled down her cheek at the admission. He had gotten her letters. He had read them and kept them, and they had meant something to him. She poured her heart out in those letters and when she ran out of patience waiting for him to write back, she turned around and found someone else. God, she felt foolish.

"I know what you're thinking and it's fine Quinn. We're here now and that's all that matters."

She ran her hand down his chest and nodded, realizing that he was right. Being here together was all that mattered, and after years of going back and forth, fighting the attraction between the two of them and finding excuses not to be together, they finally had another chance at happiness.

And they would be really be foolish not to act on it this time.

"You're right, we are here now," she replied, looking back up, "and that is all that matters. But tell me, if you're not stationed in California or Virginia, where did they place you?"

"Well, you're right that Virginia is a lot closer than California, and more than likely I'll probably be recalled back to a base in Virginia if I do ship out overseas next year," he answered, giving her a smile, "But for the time being, I've been reassigned to post duty much closer than you think."

"Where? Rhode Island?"

"Look at you and your research, Rachel Berry!" he teased, before finally telling her, "Try New London, Connecticut."

She simply stared at him for a few moments, trying to figure out if he was just pulling her leg, "New London? As in 45 minutes away, New London?"

"The very one. It's a naval submarine base, but they still like to post Marines as security for the base and when the posting became available, I volunteered," he admitted, "I wanted another chance to be close to you again."

"Are you serious?" she asked animatedly, bounding up and practically sitting on his chest, "You're stationed right down the road? That's amazing Puck!"

"Well, more likely than not, it's a temporary stint. Probably a year or so, seeing as how they're deploying us left and right, so I'll probably be called back to Virginia for a while before deploying. But I figured we could enjoy the time while we had it. Plus, the train from Bridgeport, CT to just outside Quantico is only a quick 4 hour ride," he explained, smirking back up at her before turning a bit more serious, "We could both make this work. But we both have to be willing to try this time instead of just giving up like we have in the past."

She smirked back down at him, leaning in and brushing her lips against his, "Babe, you better be in this for the long haul, because you're not gonna be able to get rid of me that easily from here on out."

"I like the sound of that," he replied, "So put your big girl panties on, cuz shit's about to get real!"

"Are you sure you want me to put my big girl panties back on?" she asked, tossing him a seductive smirk as she moved down his body.

He let out a hearty laugh before groaning at the sensation of Quinn grinding her hips down on his, easing his boxers down in the process. He leaned up quickly and captured her lips once again before she sank back down on top of him.

"Nope, I take that back. Leave them off," he hissed as she began to move on top of him, "Never put them back on."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Ok, so I know it has taken forever to update this and I apologize again, so I hope the length was a good enough apology. I'm not sure if this was good enough to meet a few of your expectations, so sorry if it didn't. I hope you liked it._

_Also, I have already started writing the next "Escapade" after this one and I am almost done with my next chapter update on Be All That You Can Be, so hopefully I get those posted soon! Thanks again, and sorry for the long wait._

_A/N 2.0: Big-time thanks for adding this to your Favorite Story collection: Rebelstarsalign, Quickcuddles (everybodyhurtsalittletoomuch), Bre723, copperandme, ahteeanuh, paceysnumber1, shesthemoon, LegolasLoverLimwen, NY65423432, Doutzenfan2054, tomoyoharuka5, gleeforall, plaincrazysuckup, Ms Quinn Fabray, DGalvan, TitchyTitch13, mairiina, 1992, walkinthegardengnome, katkathyy, andsoitis2, TheHeadbandProject, fakeemail1989, Katieb6, naninou, Ellii51, SydniBoBydni, daisie710, , bluemac832, msdiannaagron, reservedforskeletons and songbirdfabray._

_And thanks for the Story Alerts: Rebelstarsalign, Quickcuddles (everybodyhurtsalittletoomuch), Weefeesmum, starcrossedsoulmates, songbirdfabray, lfrench, blackbeltprincess,NY65423432, ecoffey74, Gleekalwaysand4ever, A Amanda A, mauipizza, tomoyoharuka5, Ms Quinn Fabray, DGalvan, Everybodylovesdisco, gleeothfriends90210cccjsdAMD, Flewovertherainbow, Tess-The-Mess, AussieGal2, femmygirl, andsoitis2, TheHeadbandProject, leastcommonmultiple, olacindy, nailpolish97, Beachbabe11, Katieb6, marine04, FinchelQuickFan101, SydniBoBydni, walkinthegardengnome, daisie710, and msdiannaagron._


	10. Sex, Lies and Videotape

_**A/N:** Like I said in my update on my other story Be All That You Can Be, I really don't have a good excuse as to why this took so long to update. The last chapter I updated for BATYCB took a lot out of me and life in general is hectic so I really apologize. Hope this chapter is worth the wait and it makes up for the freaking month it took me to update… and sorry again that it's like 13,000 words. _

_Big, Big, BIG THANKS for the story adds, alerts and favorites! And 16 reviews! Wowza! Thanks to my wonderful reviewers: **laxwriter, marine04, gleeothfriends90210cccjsdAMD, QuickSapphire, olacindy, andsoitis2, LittleMissDaisie, MsKylie93, aedgn, DGalvan, CAS, Ellii51, 19river, f1lo2, cpfalmeida, and QuickFan (for that huge review!)** It makes my day to hear what you all think, so thank you so much! (You think we can get to 90 reviews? Ooh, Challenge!) And to all my readers, you all are awesome! Thanks for sticking with me!_

* * *

><p><strong>Sex, Lies and Videotape<strong>

Quinn sighed as she shut down her laptop and stowed it away in her bag. It had been a long day, but so had every other day for the past several months. Ever since she went back to work after having her youngest daughter Riley several months ago, her caseload seemed to have exploded in her face. She was hoping to be able to ease back into work, maybe taking a few clients on but it seemed like everyone's New Year's Resolutions this year was to either sue someone or shake things in their marriages up by seeking love in the form of a younger trophy girlfriend or hunky personal trainer which ultimately lead to multiple divorce clients, all squabbling over who got what after the dust eventually settled. Quinn enjoyed the challenges being an attorney provided but even though every case was different, every person who came through her office ended up leaving pissed off for some reason at the end of the day, which really did nothing to help her attitude either. In law suits or even family law matters, nobody won, and her job had become simply trying to minimize the amount of damage her clients' decisions caused.

As she slung the stylish tote over the crook of her arm and made her way to the door, she couldn't help but think about her family and her life. She had been ridiculously busy as of late, but Puck had too. A unit of men he was responsible for training and turning into the leanest, meanest, greenest, fighting machine Marines were deploying soon, and while she thanked her lucky stars he wasn't going with them, he still put in a lot of hours making sure he trained them well so they could come home safely just like he had.

However, despite the long hours each of them put in at work, or in Puck's case out at the base, they both still made it a priority to be home and to spend as much time as they could as a family. Danny was growing up fast, their little boy having hit Kindergarten at the "mature" age of five. Their middle child Ella was a very precocious three year old who Puck swore was already taking on a personality mixture of both Quinn and Aunty Santana, a scary combo for any father to even fathom. Their youngest Riley was a little over ten months old, and while Quinn wanted nothing more than to stay at home and watch her as she seemingly grew older and more expressive and "talkative" by the day, they still needed to be able to put a roof over their families heads, so unfortunately she had to go back to work when Riley was about three months old. But the one that made Quinn pause was the fact that her and Puck's oldest, Beth, had just turned fourteen a few months ago, and that just made her feel old. Accomplished, but old.

But they did make a point to have family time, that was the important part. In fact, every Friday night was dubbed 'family night,' and it was their time to sit down and slow down and enjoy spending time with everybody. Usually they made a nice dinner (well two dinners, one they would like and one the kids would like), the entire family eating together without any interruptions or rushing through their meals, and afterwards, they usually watched a movie or played a game together or if it were still nice out, they would play in the back yard together.

_Oh, how the times have changed, _Quinn chuckled to herself as she walked out to her car. She thought back on how drastically her Friday nights had changed over the years. In high school she hung out with friends at the mall after cheering at the football games. Early on in college, she went to house parties or frat parties. Later on, after she and Puck got together, Friday nights were spent with a bottle of wine and a movie, or if Puck got his way, beer and a pizza. And now….now her Friday nights consisted of making sure a very picky Ella ate her food and that Danny didn't stick anything up Riley's nose when Quinn or Puck weren't paying attention.

But she had to admit she missed those nights alone with Puck. Their whole world revolved around their family and while she wouldn't trade her life for anything in the world, she missed the nights they spent hanging out or fooling around wherever and whenever without having to worry about the kids interrupting. She felt bad for complaining, seeing as how Puck went along with her hotel fantasy a while back and they were doing well…up until a few months ago.

She would never blame her children for her problems, but after having Riley, she hadn't been feeling so hot about herself. She still hadn't worked off all of the baby weight, the bags under her eyes looked more like luggage from all of the late nights and early mornings and needless to say, she didn't feel very attractive. It was true what they said about men aging gracefully, seeing as how her husband was handsome as ever. He was still very toned and muscular, his body filling out deliciously over the years. If it were possible, grown man Puck was even more attractive than he was in high school, the years and his career helping him mature quickly yet he managed to retain his boyish charm and wit, two of the qualities Quinn loved the most about him.

Yes, here was her husband, the total DILF on the block and everyone knew it. They couldn't go out to dinner without him turning a few heads. Hell, just last weekend she caught their waitress drooling over him when they took the kids out to a pizza place for dinner one night. She screwed up everyone else's order, completely forgetting Danny's dinner all together, but she managed to get Puck's order out perfectly.

God, she felt foolish, dwelling over little things like that and getting jealous of a young waitress' interest in her husband, but for some reason, lately all of these little insecurities about herself and her relationship with her husband had been nagging her. She didn't want to talk to Puck about it, seeing as how she couldn't quite wrap her head completely around how she felt, let alone figured out a way to verbalize it and didn't want to freak him out or hurt his feelings if it all came out wrong, but it was driving her crazy.

Part of her wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that about eight of her cases were divorce cases in which one spouse had "traded up" for a younger, prettier thing, leaving the older, weathered and worn spouse out to clean up the mess. Sometimes her job sucked and usually she did a good job of keeping her career and her home life separate, trying not to bring work home with her, but those situations and stories really bothered her.

What if Puck got tired of her? What if he wanted to trade up? Here he was, the Adonis of the neighborhood, the attractive young father who caught the eye of every woman with a pulse (maybe even some guys too), and here she was, his older, weathered and worn wife who still had some baby weight hanging around, a few stretch marks here and there, and whose face reflected the perpetual weariness she felt day in and day out. Her body had bounced back well after Beth and Danny and it took a little work but she felt pretty good about herself after Ella was born, but after having her fourth, she wasn't feeling so hot to say the least. She checked her rearview mirror, noting that her hair looked flat and less shiny, her skin didn't glow anymore, her normally green eyes looked muddy and she just looked….blah.

She looked 'blah' and she felt 'blah.'

She loved her husband and her family more than anything but lately, she just wasn't feeling attractive anymore. Truth be told, she missed her husband. Sure, he came home every night and was a loving and attentive father and a good husband, always helping out and even trying to be intimate every once in a while. But by the time they got the kids to bed and got settled for the night, most of the time sex had become a chore, either a quicky in the shower in the early morning before they had to get the kids ready and before they went to work, or even rarer, at night when they were both so exhausted that the main question became "rock, paper, scissors for who's on top and doing all the work?"

No, she didn't feel very attractive and that kinda bummed her out even more. She felt like the stressed out working mother, not the adventurous girl who stocked up on sassy lingerie to surprise her man like she used to be. And she missed feeling that way.

She missed feeling sassy and adventurous.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she pulled into the driveway and saw him playing with the kids in the front yard while his mom sat on the steps and rocked Riley. He looked up and waved, flashing her that heart melting grin as she shut off the engine. She felt her cheeks flush at the attention, loving how she still blushed every time he smiled at her, even now after nine years of marriage.

That had to be a good sign, right? When you still got butterflies from the simplest things?

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly, telling herself to decompress and leave work at work. Her clients' broken marriages were just that, her clients' marriages, not hers.

_So stop feeling sorry for yourself, stop comparing yourself to them, get your ass out of the car and make it a point to feel sassy again, dammit! _Her inner voice told her before she opened her eyes back up and gathered her things, _you can be that girl again! Now, go get your man!_

She smirked to herself, clutching her tote bag and purse before opening the car door and greeting two of her little monkeys who both insisted on flinging their bodies at their mom for hugs and kisses. Puck sauntered up to her and greeted her with that boyish grin and a quick kiss before offering to take her bags inside for her. She cuddled little Riley, giving her daughter a hug and a kiss before thanking Puck's mom for watching the kids while they were at work, and headed inside after her husband.

x-x-x-x-x

"So," Puck said, making his way into the kitchen, "What's on the menu tonight?"

Quinn gave him a slight smile before looking back down at the pot she was stirring, "Nothing fancy, just spaghetti. Ella's being picky again and this week and it seems like the only thing she will eat is noodles."

Puck had noticed his wife had been a lot more quiet as of late, but he wasn't exactly sure why. He thought everything was going fine but then again, he wasn't the most observant person on the planet. But he knew something was going on with her. She had never really been shy around him, and while they still talked about everything (or almost everything) and all seemed normal, he still felt something was wrong.

He knew that going back to work so quickly after having their littlest one was stressful and she had been putting in a lot of hours lately but it seemed like something else was bothering her. Something more personal. Something she wasn't telling him. He just couldn't quite pinpoint it yet. She had always been good about hiding her feelings, putting up walls to keep herself from getting hurt, an attribute that served her well in her legal career, but she had still been very open with him. Which is why this 'thing' she had going on inside her head for the past few months was definitely a bit disconcerting.

He just hoped it wasn't something he fucked up, or worse, some huge event or occasion he forgot. He quickly ran through all of the important dates in his head, both of their birthdays, the kids birthdays, their anniversary, and luckily he didn't think he missed anything this year. But for the life of him, he couldn't put his finger on what was bothering her.

But he may have a way to find out, he thought, smirking to himself.

He sidled up behind her, slipping his arms around her waist and nuzzling her neck with his nose, breathing in her sweet scent, the vanilla notes of her shampoo mixing with the spicy yet feminine floral perfume he bought her for her birthday last year creating an intoxicating scent that he thought he could sniff all day and never get sick of, as weird as it sounded.

He brushed his lips over the gentle curvature of her neck, planting a kiss on that sweet spot where her neck met the slope of her shoulder, "Mmm, it smells delicious."

Quinn let her body lean back into his, her head tilting back slightly and offering him better access as she moaned lightly at the contact. The simplest touch from her husband was enough to set her skin ablaze with need and she honestly thought she would never get enough of the feeling of his body wrapped around hers.

Puck continued to trail kisses down her shoulder, his fingertips ghosting along the waistband of her slacks while his other arm remained firmly encircled around her waist, holding her against him. Her soft curves always felt delicious against his hard body, the contrast never failing to get his blood pumping at the thought of her supple skin against his rough, tanned hide. Even now, standing there in their kitchen fully clothed he felt himself harden at the thought of her skin against his.

_Save that thought for later_, he had to tell himself as he grinned into her shoulder, _but then again, she's here, you're here…why wait? _

He nuzzled her neck again, finding that spot below her ear and tracing it with his tongue before suckling the pulse point, his fingertips venturing past the waistband of her slacks and her panties before finding the soft, warm flesh he had been dreaming about all day.

Quinn gasped lightly as his fingers made contact with her hot core, the intrusion surprising but welcomed. Yeah, definitely welcomed. He slowly and gently began a steady rhythm, teasing her with his deft digits. She felt her hips buck involuntarily at the feeling of his hardness against her backside and heard him chuckle lightly, the sensation causing her to drop the stirring spoon she had been holding into the sauce pot with a slight clang.

"Mmm baby, that's really distracting," she husked as she wrapped her arms around his, her hips continuing to grind up into his hand, "I still have to finish dinner."

"Well then, consider this your appetizer," he teased, leaning forward over her shoulder and capturing her lips.

She brought one of her arms up and looped it around his neck, pulling him in and kissing him hard as he continued to tease her with his very skilled fingers.

"Ah hem! Excuse me?" Ella called out from the doorway, immediately breaking them out of the lust induced stupor they had been caught up in. Puck pulled away and turned his body slightly, not removing his hand from her pants despite Quinn's attempt to pull it out for him.

"Yes Princess?" Puck answered.

Ella stood there with both hands on her hips, her face looking like she ate something sour causing her lips to pucker out, a trait she no doubt learned from Aunty Tanna.

She raised an arm, holding up one finger before continuing, "Ok eww Mom! Boys have cooties," she stated, very as-a-matter-of-factly.

Quinn looked over her shoulder at her sassy daughter, making a mental note to never leave her alone with Santana ever again as she was starting to pick up on the feisty Latina's attitude…and she was only three years old.

"Sweetheart, boys don't have-" Quinn began, only to be cut off by her husband, before he finally removed his hand.

"You are absolutely right, princess. All boys have cooties and you remember that forever," he replied, letting that sink in a bit, "Except for Daddy. Daddy doesn't have cooties so he's allowed to give his little girls snuggles and kisses. But all other boys have cooties. Never forget that and never let them touch you. Until you're at least thirty."

Ella held his stare, blinking once before giving him an exasperated sigh, "Whatever."

"Excuse you, young lady!" Quinn caught her before she could say anything else, "Where did you learn that word?"

Ella looked down at the floor quickly before letting her hands slide off of her hips, "Auntie Tanna says it all the time."

Quinn clenched her teeth before looking back up at her husband and raising an eyebrow in his direction, "Well, Mommy is going to be having a conversation with Auntie Santana about how to be appropriate around children…again."

Puck snickered, remembering the last time Quinn had to have a conversation with Santana about her language. Let's just say two year olds dropping the 'f-bomb' on more than one occasion rose a few eyebrows. It becomes especially more difficult after mom and dad tell them that's a naughty word and that they aren't supposed to say that…then it becomes their favorite word, just because it's hilarious to them. Needless to say, it took them about two months to get her to stop saying the 'f-word,' and it was all thanks to Santana.

"But you, young lady, need to drop the attitude. Just because Auntie Tanna does something doesn't mean you can," Puck replied, looking down at his daughter, "In fact, anything Auntie Tanna does, you are not to do, you understand? Big trouble if you do."

He waited until Ella shook her head in understanding before heading to the cabinets and taking out the dinner plates, letting Quinn finish with her.

Ella bit her lip and stared back up at her mom, "Mama, is the 'sketti almost done yet?"

Quinn smiled back at her daughter, feeling like she was looking at herself at three years old, lip-bite and all, "Yes, sweetheart. You have about five minutes, so you and your brother need to go wash your hands before dinner, please."

"Ok," the small blonde replied, quickly hugging her mom's legs before skipping out into the living room and screaming at Danny to go wash his hands.

Quinn turned back around to face Puck, who was currently browsing through the fridge, "And speaking of washing hands, you need to wash yours too. Especially the right one," she said, raising her eyebrow.

"What, this one?" Puck asked, bringing his middle and forefinger to his lips before snaking his tongue out to taste them.

"Yes, that one," she blushed at the connotation before going back to stirring the sauce.

Puck sidled up next to her at the sink, smirking over at her as he rinsed his hands off. She blushed even harder, if that was even possible, and tried to keep her eyes on the sauce and away from his playful gaze.

She felt his arms encircle her again, giggling and shaking her head from side to side as he kissed her neck once more. But before she could protest any further, Puck ran his hand down the front of her slacks, cupping her all too briefly over her clothes before letting his hand venture back to her stomach.

"I guess we'll have to continue this later," he murmured, drawing away completely before playfully swatting her on the butt. Quinn jumped slightly before giggling again, loving this playful side of him.

He went back to looking through the fridge, pulling out the jug of milk and pouring the kids their glasses before grabbing them a bottle of wine. Quinn glanced up at him as he uncorked the bottle and poured her a glass, wordlessly setting it in front of her before biting his tongue and waggling his eyebrows at her, disappearing around the corner as he set about setting the table and wrangling their kids for dinner.

_Yes, we will definitely continue this later,_ Quinn thought as she drained the pasta and started fixing everyone's plate, setting aside some noodles and Cheerios for Riley before getting everyone situated at the table for yet another Friday family night.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Quinn tossed around in her sleep the next morning, only having woken up once during the night to check on Riley before passing out again. It was her flailing arm that ended up smacking Puck in the face that finally woke him up. He turned over and propped himself up on his elbow, watching his wife as she slept.

So the night before didn't end up working out like he had hoped it would. By the time they had dinner all cleaned up and everyone had taken their baths (spaghetti and small children always equaled a huge mess) and gotten ready for bed, it was actually fairly late already. He was hoping the kids would fall asleep easily so he could sneak in some one-on-one time with Quinn before it got too late, but after Ella demanded that they read her a story (because in her words "parent's have to read to their children! It's the law!"), both he and Quinn were drained. Quinn had even passed out before he finished brushing his teeth.

He knew she desperately needed her sleep and as much as he wanted to wake her up and see if she was interested in a little pre-breakfast nookie, he decided to just leave her be, kissing her shoulder softly before gently easing himself out of bed.

He quietly set about pulling the things he would need for breakfast out of the fridge and cabinets, mixing up the ingredients for French toast, eggs and turkey bacon, a delicious, slightly healthier and more kosher alternative to one of Quinn's favorite foods. As he began cracking the eggs into the large mixing bowl, a thought suddenly hit him.

He reached for the phone and dialed a very familiar number, quietly speaking to the person on the other end of the line before thanking them and hanging up. He made another quick phone call, giving the people on the other end of the line Quinn's information before arranging a time and thanking them for getting her in on such quick notice. After he was done, he took a step back and grinned to himself, pleased with the plan he had formulated in his head and set into motion just now.

_Quinn will definitely be surprised_, he thought as he went back to fixing breakfast, _and hopefully I can finally figure out what the hell's been going on with her lately…and hopefully get some ass in the process. _

x-x-x-x-x

Quinn was definitely surprised to say the least, but it was a very pleasant surprise at that. After breakfast that morning, Puck had snuck up on Quinn while she did the dishes and told her he booked her a mini spa day that afternoon. He further surprised her by letting her know that Rachel would be going as well, the new mom also desperately needing an afternoon away from Finn and the kids, and the two girls indulged in manis, pedis and facials all while finally having the chance to catch up after what seemed like forever. While she was a little hesitant to dump all three kids on Puck for the day, he insisted, telling her he would hold down the fort for the afternoon.

She pulled into the driveway that night feeling refreshed and rejuvenated, the good night's rest she got last night and the relaxing afternoon she just had helping to recharge her drained internal batteries. However, as soon as she stepped into the house, she knew something was off.

It was quiet. Far too quiet. And it smelled good, like someone had been cooking all day.

Usually when Puck was in charge of the kids for too long, the entire house was in a state of chaos and dinner consisted of pizza or some other form of take out. But this was different.

She tiptoed her way through the house, cautiously edging her way toward the kitchen, wondering if someone had broken in and decided to stick around and make a gourmet meal or something.

"Q, is that you?" Puck called out from the kitchen, rounding the corner and stopping abruptly as he saw her standing there, her brow scrunched in confusion. He smiled before continuing, "Good, you're just in time!"

"In time for what?" she asked, still confused as hell.

"Dinner," he answered simply, "I hope you're hungry."

"Starving," she replied, her eyes still skeptical as she remained rooted to the spot.

He chuckled before grasping her hand and leading her toward the family room. She looked around, wondering what the hell was going on. The entire living room was spotless, the toys, books and magazines replaced with candles and pillows surrounding the coffee table, which was now covered in a table cloth and adorned with plates, wine glasses, two types of wine and various different small bites of food all surrounding two small fondue pots.

"Who are you and what have you done with my husband?" she asked, taking in the spread around her.

He chuckled before leading her to her "seat" on the floor amidst the throw pillows and pouring her a glass of white wine.

"Don't worry, it's still me," he joked before sitting down next to her and pouring himself a glass, "And I know you've been stressed lately so I wanted to do something nice for you. The kids are staying with my mom for the weekend and I thought we could have a mini stay-cation while they're away. Just you and me."

"I love you," she stated, leaning in and capturing his lips quickly, "Geeze, look at you, Mr. Romantic!"

He chuckled lightly against her lips, kissing her again before pulling away and handing her a fondue fork, "Oh, and by the way, we have two new fondue sets. Just an FYI," he announced, gesturing toward the bubbling pots on the table.

"I see that," she replied, picking at a few pieces of apple and bread, "We had none this morning, and now we have two. Someone went shopping."

He shrugged before dipping his own piece of bread in the cheese, Quinn catching his arm before he could eat it. She leaned over and raised her eyebrows seductively, blowing gently on the piece of bread to cool it off before slowly biting the piece off of his fork, savoring the flavor of the creamy cheese as she sat back against the cushions.

Puck felt himself harden just watching her mouth close over the piece of bread on his fork, not caring that she had just stolen his bite. Fondue was a good choice. A very, _very _good choice.

x-x-x-x-x

Quinn giggled as Puck lowered the chocolate fondue covered strawberry into her mouth, leaning in and sensuously kissing her, removing any remaining traces of chocolate from her lips. The whole night had been a fun and sexy foray, feeding each other and teasing one another, giggling and playing with each other like they used to when they were younger. The whole night had been fun and Puck hoped it had helped her loosen up a bit. The low lighting, wine and deliciously sexy dinner invited an atmosphere of romance, every touch and kiss amplified, leaving both Quinn and Puck tingling with anticipation as they both knew this would lead to some bedroom fun later that night.

As if they both could sense what was going to happen next, they leaned in for another kiss, this one lingering in its duration as they tasted one another, proceeding to make out like a bunch of teenagers again. After they finally came up for air, Quinn gently ran her fingernails up and down the nape of his neck, the sensation sending tingles up and down Puck's spine as he stared into those deep green pools he loved so much.

"Thank you," she sighed contentedly as she settled her other hand against his chest, "for everything. Today…always. You're amazing, you know that?"

He pursed his lips and looked down briefly, a light blush creeping up his cheeks as he pecked her lips chastely, "You're the amazing one."

"You've never been very good at accepting compliments," she teased, running her hand down his chest before letting it rest in his lap, mere inches from his already throbbing erection now straining against his jeans.

"Not really," he replied, leaning in and gently taking her earlobe between his teeth, hoping the next few words out of his mouth would ensure their mutual nakedness later that evening, "But I tell you what, if you give me a few minutes to clean up, I'll top off your spa day with a full body massage."

She closed her eyes and moaned lightly, the kisses he planted down her neck scorching her flesh as he kneaded the flesh of her hip with his free hand.

"Mmm, deal," she replied, biting her lip between her teeth and pulling away from him slowly, "Give me twenty minutes to get ready?"

He grinned before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "Your clock is ticking."

They shared a knowing look, and just like that, they both were on their feet, blowing out candles and taking dishes to the kitchen before Quinn gave him a quick kiss and dashed up the stairs to their bedroom.

She took the stairs two at a time, excited that her initial insecurities about herself and her relationship with her husband turned out to be unfounded. If this afternoon and evening were any indication, her husband definitely still wanted her. The only problem now was that the throbbing ache between her legs was about to drive her crazy with need and she still needed to prep herself a little bit. She quickly undressed and made her way toward the bathroom, glad that she had decided to shave her legs (and other areas) that morning as she reapplied a liberal amount of body lotion, spritzing herself with a bit more perfume before running a comb through her hair a few times.

Her next stop was her dresser, where she tried to dig around and find some sort of sexy negligee or lingerie to surprise Puck with, scowling when she found nothing suitable to wear. Nothing in her entire drawer was new or even fully intact for that matter, Quinn making a mental note to remind her husband to be more gentle when removing said undergarments from her body instead of acting like a wild man and trying to rip them off. _But it was always fun when he tried to rip them off, _she thought, smirking to herself.

She went back to their closet and started poking around, a familiar article of clothing catching her eye as she sifted through what she could wear.

_Well, he did say full-body massage,_ she thought as she eyed the old jersey, _so technically, you probably shouldn't wear anything…but the jersey? Now that would be a nice little touch…especially if that was all you wore._

She pulled the old mesh Titans jersey off of the hanger and slipped it over her head, fluffing her hair out around the collar and glancing in the mirror to take in her appearance. For the first time in a while, she felt attractive again, sexy even. _ Puck's going to love this_, she thought as she made her way back to their vanity and reapplied a little bit of make-up.

x-x-x-x-x

_Meanwhile…_

Downstairs, Puck knew he was grinning like an idiot as he quickly stuck their plates in the dishwasher before filling the fondue pots with soap and water to let them sit overnight. After all was said and done, he checked his watch, hell-bent on keeping Quinn to her twenty minute limit. Yet, as soon as he glanced at the time, he was a little surprised that he managed to clean up so quickly. Eighteen minutes left.

He slugged back the remaining wine in his glass, trying to think of something to do to pass the torturous remaining minutes until he could get his hands on his wife again. His erection continued to throb in his pants painfully and after a few moments, Puck decided to take matters into his own hands…literally.

Glancing up the stairs quickly and listening hard to make sure Quinn was still up there, Puck made his way down the hallway to their study, quietly closing the door behind him and booting up his laptop. Maybe a little manual stimulation to help him get off quickly would do the trick, plus a little "stress relief" prior to going at it with his wife always helped him last longer. If he came too early while he was with her, the night would be over quickly, but if he helped himself out a little he knew his staying power would help him last through at least a few orgasms on her part before he came again. Really, it wasn't a hard decision. Well, something was hard, but it wasn't the decision.

He sat down at his desk chair and scanned through the icons on the screen, finding the folder he wanted before clicking on the icon. He typed in his password before the file opened up and offered him a new list of icons to choose from. Looking through the list, he picked the one he was in the mood for, jumping back up out of his chair and peeking his head out of the office once more to make sure Quinn was still upstairs before scrambling back over to his chair. He checked his watch, noting he had around fourteen minutes left until Quinn would be expecting him before he undid his belt and the button on his jeans and slid his zipper down, freeing himself from the confines of his pants.

He pressed the 'play' button on the monitor before leaning forward to watch. Instantly the screen lit up, offering him an expansive view of a huge bed with two people sprawled out across the sheets in the middle of the shot. The pair was moving in synch as the man thrust in and out of the woman on the bed, the duo writing and moaning as their limbs tangled together.

Puck took a satisfying few strokes as he watched the people on the screen, the man sitting up slightly and readjusting the angle of his thrusts, the woman below him responding with a deep, breathy moan, her fingernails raking down his arms before grasping at his ass, tugging him in deeper.

"Oh God, you feel so good," his own voice rang out from the video, a giant smile spreading across Puck's face as he watched himself on the screen. Call him egotistical, but he's got some pretty awesome moves if he did say so himself.

"Mmm, right there. Oh right there!" the female voice in the video answered, her response more of a moan than an actual statement. Puck continued to stroke himself as he watched, entranced by the movement on the screen.

"What the hell is that?" Quinn voice cut through the space from behind him, startling him as he quickly shoved himself back into his pants.

"Shit," Puck mumbled, freaking out a little as he tried to close the window, accidentally turning up the volume instead.

"Is that porn?" she asked, her voice laced with indignation and anger, "You would rather watch porn instead of coming upstairs to be with me? What happened to twenty minutes, huh?"

"Uh, um," he stammered, looking up at her like a deer in the headlights. She looked smoking hot standing there in his old football jersey, but the look on her face was sheer anger. He knew he was busted, but he still wasn't quite sure what to say to make this situation less bad than it already was. He tried to find some humor in it, attempting to give her a sheepish grin to try and soften her up before apologizing profusely.

Quinn, however, was not amused. She stormed over to the computer, wanting to know what her husband was choosing to watch instead of coming upstairs to be with her. She took in the scene in front of her, her eyes widening in horror as she realized what she was seeing.

"That's our bedroom," she whispered, her mouth falling open in shock as she watched the show on the screen.

Puck slapped his hand on his forehead and closed his eyes as he waited for her reaction.

Quinn continued to stare at the screen in horror as a feminine moan echoed through the speakers before Puck's head pops up on the screen, his face grinning as he thrust into the woman below him. She felt a knot form in her throat and she could barely breathe as she watched the husband she loved more than anyone in the entire world make love to some unknown woman on the screen.

She felt the hot stream of tears begin to fall down her face, a soft sob slipping past her lips as the realization hit her.

Puck had a sex-tape that he made in this very house.

But the part that made her feel absolutely sick to her stomach was the fact that neither Puck nor Quinn had ever made a sex tape together.

Quinn had gone silent and Puck had learned over the years that was never a good thing. But when he heard the muffled sob, he wasn't sure what to expect. Anger, yes. Resentment, yes. Disgust, yes. But hurt? He never really thought of that one. Slowly, he lowered his hands and opened his eyes, glancing back up at his wife.

The sight of her silently sobbing, her hands over her mouth as she stared at the screen, was almost more than he could take. He never would have expected this reaction and instantly he felt like the biggest douchebag on the planet.

"You have a sex tape?" she whispered, her voice barely audible as her gaze remained trained on the video that would no doubt haunt her dreams for years to come.

Puck shook his head in defeat, standing slowly and crossing the short distance between the two of them, "Q, look I –"

The rest of his sentence was cut off as her hand flew through the air, connecting hard against his left cheek. He clenched his jaw and brought his own hand up to his cheek to sooth the stinging flesh.

"I guess I deserved that."

"You asshole! YOU ASSHOLE! You filmed yourself and another woman in our bed?" she cried, "IN OUR HOME! IN OUR BED!"

Puck's eyes flew wide open as he stared at his wife in confusion, her whole body seeming to teeter on the precipice of sheer rage and absolute collapse. Sobs wracked through her entire body and all at once, his usually vivacious wife looked completely defeated and deflated.

Quinn didn't know her heart could ache this bad. She knew how it felt breaking up with him in high school, the pain seemingly unbearable at the time. But this? Nothing could have prepared her to feel like this. To feel like her whole world, the entire life they built together as a family, was crumbling down around her. Maybe this was how most of her clients felt, knowing their spouse had found something better out there.

"How could you? Nine years, Puck! Nine years we've been happily married and you go do something like this," she motions to the computer where the two figures continue to buck into each other hard, "You bring some whore back to our house and film you two in OUR BED?" The tears continued to fall as her worst fears and insecurities were finally realized, "You traded up, didn't you?"

Puck could barely move, wondering how the hell they got to this spot. He didn't know what to say. She had seen part of the video for herself, but he was so caught up in getting caught with the sex tape, that only then were her words finally sinking in. He shook his head again, trying to clear his mind and think of something to say while his wife continued to stare at him and sob.

"Wait, what?" he asked, his thoughts jumbled as he tried to process everything she just said, "Quinn, no. This is… I…"

"Puck, I know that you and I never made a sex tape together," she cried softly, refusing to meet his eye, "I just need to know… who is she?"

"Huh? No, Quinn, it's not what you think," he tried to reason with her, but her eyes flashed angrily and he knew that was probably the wrong thing to say. As usual.

"It's not what I think?" she challenged, her posture going rigid, "You're the one with the sex tape, but it's not what _I _think?"

She raised her hand again, so desperately wanting to slap him again when he caught her wrist in mid-air, pulling her body hard against his.

"Stop!" he commanded firmly in her ear as his strong arms entrapped her in his embrace, effectively ceasing all of her movements, "Stop trying to hit me."

"You fucking deserve it," she spat out, trying to wiggle away from him.

She made it about a half of a turn before his arms clamped around her tightly again, her back to his front as he held her in his vice-like grip. He walked them both backwards a few steps, sitting down and forcing her to sit on his lap as he scooted them closer to the computer.

"Just watch and listen," he commanded again, his hold on her never loosening as she continued to cry and squirm away.

She stared back at the screen, Puck's face popping back up on the screen from between the woman's legs before repositioning himself and commencing his thrusting again. The sight made her want to vomit, instead another sob escaping at the verification that this was not a mistake. This was definitely his sex tape and that was definitely their bedroom. She could even make out the family photo sitting near the camera's position, remembering that the photo was only about a year old and making her sob harder at the realization that this was a more recent tape.

She knew she had been working a lot lately and their intimacy as a couple had been rather stagnant, but she never would have fathomed this. She never would have fathomed he would seek comfort in the obviously willing arms of another woman instead. She thought they had a wonderful evening earlier and that maybe they could bring back some of the romance that had been lost after the baby, Quinn finally starting to feel attractive to him again.

But she was wrong, and the evidence was staring back at her on the flickering computer screen.

"I can't fucking believe this," she sobbed, her heart shattering as he forced her to sit there and continue to watch, "Please let go of me."

Instead of loosening his hold, Puck merely readjusted his arms and tightened his grip on her even more, leaning in and whispering in her ear, "Just listen."

On the screen, Puck shifted his hips again, the girl underneath him jerking involuntarily before letting out a high pitched moan and grasping at Puck's shoulders, "Mmm…Puck!"

Quinn scowled as she heard the woman speak, tears continuing to well in her eyes as she watched her husband thrust into the girl at breakneck speeds, their moans mixing together as they inched closer and closer toward their climaxes.

"Listen," Puck reminded her softly, his warm breath sending unwanted tingles down her spine at his nearness.

She was far too pissed off to have to put up with this, looking away and trying to focus on her anger and hurt, anything to take her mind off of what was going on in the video.

That was, until Puck's voice rang out through the speakers once more, his voice breathy but his words unmistakable.

"Oh God, Quinn! You feel so good."

Quinn's entire body stiffened as she snapped her head back at the screen, her eyes widening in shock as she stared at the two figures going at it on their bed. For a split second, she thought she might be hearing things and that she was just imagining that she heard him moan her name.

But that thought was quickly dispelled as soon as the couple in the video changed positions, the woman pushing Puck over and straddling him as she took over their movements. The woman threw her head back and moaned again, Quinn finally coming face to face with her on-screen nemesis…

Herself.

She let out a soft gasp and leaned forward in Puck's lap, his grip loosening as he let her move to get a better view, her eyes glued to the screen as she watched herself ride her husband in the video.

Noting the look of surprise on Quinn's face when she finally saw herself in the video, all of her babble earlier about another woman and such finally started to make sense to Puck. He thought that she would recognize herself immediately in the video when she had stormed over in the first place and that she may be pissed off that he had, in fact, made a sex tape of the two of them. He hadn't been expecting the emotional blow-up at her thought that he had cheated on her, but now the slap made a whole lot more sense.

He figured he should start explaining quickly before her now shocked and much more subdued demeanor turned back into anger again, hoping that now that she knew it was her all along and that he would never cheat on her, she may be a little more accepting of the situation.

He leaned forward and hugged her against him again. "You were right earlier when you said we never made a sex tape," he murmured into her ear, pausing and clearing his throat before finishing, "that you knew of, that is."

"What?" she asked, her voice confused as she continued to stare at the screen. Her on-screen figure began to buck wildly, grasping for Puck's hands before her body seemingly convulsed, a visible shudder wracking her body before it collapsed on top of her panting husband. "Oh…" she squeaked, the visual of herself hitting her climax sending a tingle of excitement straight to her core forcing her to clench her legs together a little tighter.

Puck felt her shiver slightly at the sight of their mutual on-screen orgasm, the small squeak she made confirmation that she wasn't completely unaffected by the video. They were hot together. Hence, the video. He had already somewhat dug himself a hole that night, so he figured he might as well go all-in in the slight chance she may get into it a little instead of flying into another rage.

He nuzzled into her neck a bit, his nose brushing the shell of her ear in the process. He felt Quinn shift slightly on his lap before she took a deep breath.

"Look Quinn, the first time it happened was a total accident but –"

"The first time?" she replied, whipping her head around to stare at him over her shoulder, her eyes wide in shock as she stared at him, "How many are there?"

He licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry as she stared him down. This was the moment he'd been fearing when she finally found out, but after their earlier confrontation, this may not be so bad…or it could still end up terribly. Puck just had to hope for the former.

"A few," he replied sheepishly, holding her gaze.

"So, this wasn't the first?" she asked, her voice soft as she looked away, her hand coming to rest on top of his.

"No," he replied, leaning forward and clicking on another icon, kissing the crook of her neck softly and pulling her close again as they both refocused on the screen in front of them, "This was."

The video popped up, the camera shaky as it randomly began filming. "How the hell does this thing work?" they both heard Puck ask, his face coming into view as he fiddled with the camera. Quinn giggled a bit as Puck brought the lens close to his face, the camera almost pointing up his nose as he continued to fidget with the thing. All of a sudden, his head snaped up, the camera shaky again as its quickly set back on a surface, Puck in his Marine Corps dress uniform pants quickly taking a seat on the bed as Quinn walked into the frame wearing a skimpy white lace number.

She heard on-screen Puck audibly gasp before watching him rise from the bed and walk toward her own on-screen likeness, a look of awe on his face as he crossed the distance between them.

Quinn felt her own fingers start to tremble as she brought one hand up to cover her mouth, distinctly remembering that very hotel room and those same pieces of lingerie.

"You – you taped our wedding night?" she asked, mesmerized by what she was seeing.

He rested his chin on her shoulder and hugged her against him before replying, "I uh, I was messing around with the camera your mom got us as I waited for you to, uh, get more comfortable. I figured we may be able to snap a few sexy pics or something, but I heard you coming out of the bathroom and I thought I turned it off, but I guess I pressed record instead," he explained, softly kissing her shoulder, "I didn't know what happened until I was playing with it again the next day on the flight to our honeymoon. You were passed out and it was so hot to watch, I just couldn't erase it."

Quinn shifted again as she watched herself take control and help Puck out of his pants, straddling his lap as he admired her. He had brushed her hair aside, kissing down her collarbones as he slowly peeled the remaining pieces of lace away from her body.

Puck nuzzled her again, placing a kiss on the crook of her neck, "I remember that night like it was yesterday, how excited I was to see you naked but wanting to savor every moment of getting to fuck my new wife for the first time. I mean, we'd been together multiple times before that, but just getting to finally call you my wife and watching that ring on your finger as your hand slid down my arm…" he shivered as he recalled that night vividly in his own mind. "Not every day you get to relive your wedding night, you know."

Quinn's breathing hitched as she watched herself sink down onto her new husband, the two of them holding each other close as they rocked into each other slowly, creating their own leisurely rhythm. She felt the tingling in her loins amplify with every thrust on the screen forcing her to shift against him once again, squeezing her thighs together again to try and alleviate some of the pressure building at her core as she unconsciously began to run her fingernails up and down Puck's forearms.

Puck grinned against the crook of her neck, her incessant shifting and squirminess in his lap providing some much needed friction against the raging hard-on straining under the fabric of his jeans. He heard her breathing quicken and felt her thighs tighten again, but it was the nails on his forearms that were the dead giveaway that she was getting turned on by the video as well.

Those nails were like Quinn's very own excitement meter, the harder she dug them into his skin, the more turned on or closer to her climax she was. She probably didn't even realize that she was doing it but according to the light red marks they were already making as she traced up and down his arms, she was definitely feeling the heat.

The Puck and Quinn on-screen switched positions, Puck kissing down her body until his mouth covered her core, a guttural moan escaping Quinn's mouth as he held her still and pleasured her with his tongue.

Quinn shifted in his lap yet again, a small moan escaping her own throat as if she remembered the feeling of that very moment as well. Puck took that as his signal, slowly sliding his right hand down her stomach and gently teasing the insides of her thighs, his fingertips feathering the crease and playing with the hem of the jersey until Quinn relaxed into him, easing her legs open for his touch.

He continued to tease her, ghosting his fingertips slowly up and down her inner thigh, Quinn's muscles trembling lightly under his touch. As he drew closer to her heated core, her breathing picked up, Puck feeling her heart begin to beat faster as the anticipation of that initial contact set her body into overdrive.

Finally, after teasing her a few moments longer, Puck's fingers ventured up to the apex of her thighs, gently stroking her along her seam before dipping his fingers into her wet center.

Quinn gasped at the intrusion, her body relaxing back against his chest and her legs falling apart even further. Puck continued to tease her, running his fingers back and forth, sliding two fingers into her gently before running them back up and circling her clit. His left hand slid down from its place on her hip, gently pulling her left leg up and over his own leg. Quinn responded by bucking her hips up against his hand, her right leg readjusting to hang over his other leg, spreading her wide open to his welcomed touch.

He continued to fondle her as they watched the screen, his hand making its way up under his jersey to cup her breast, his thumb and forefinger pinching and rolling her nipple as he began suckling on her neck, kissing and licking his way across her shoulder up to her hot spot behind her ear.

Quinn moaned, her eyelids feeling heavy and her head lolling back onto his shoulder as she reveled in his touch, but she couldn't bear look away from the people on the screen. She watched herself buck and writhe under her husband's ministrations, Quinn's own body squirming as Puck continued to stroke her slowly, the tension in her abdomen building with every caress.

Puck nibbled on her earlobe, his own breath hitching as she continued to shift in his lap, squirming and struggling to keep her composure as he slid his fingers in and out of her, teasing and pinching her clit on every pass.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured in her ear, his eyes refocusing on the screen as he continued to touch her, "always so wet and responsive."

She whimpered as his hot breath tickled her neck, trying to draw in another deep breath and rocking her hips back against his, needing more friction than the teasing he was subjecting her to. Her hands slid down his forearm, her nails digging into the skin as she continued to rock up into his hand, mimicking the movement of her own image on the screen.

Puck was absolutely straining to keep control, his erection throbbing painfully as she continued to roll her hips back against him, his breath becoming labored as he watched her watch them on the screen. He traced the shell of her ear with his tongue before picking speeding up the tempo of his ministrations, putting more pressure against her clit. He knew where they were in the video as he had watched it a thousand times, and he waited rather impatiently for his wife's on-screen counterpart to hit her peak, wanting to see her reaction to watching herself come apart.

Quinn's legs began to tremble and her heart raced as she watched herself on the screen, a loud groan emerging from the speakers. "Puck," Quinn whimpered, turning her head against his as her own likeness moaned loudly, coming undone under her husband's mouth.

Puck could feel she was close, her legs shaking as he dipped two fingers into her folds, the hot, wet heat practically sucking him in. He heard her whimper as she watched herself come on the screen and knew he couldn't take any more.

He withdrew his fingers, Quinn groaning at the loss, before he leaned forward a bit, freeing himself from the confines of his pants once more and pulling her back against him. He wrapped an arm around her waist as his other hand grasped her thigh, lining himself up with her center before thrusting hard up into her, mimicking his own on-screen counterpart as he thrust into Quinn again. Both the Quinn on the screen and the Quinn in his lap gasped and Puck couldn't help but smile at the fact that he earned that same gasp every single time he entered her, a sense of pride washing over him knowing that he still had that effect on his wife.

He held her hips steady as he rocked up into her, Quinn shuttering as he thrust deeply inside of her. She didn't know what had come over her, but in between watching herself and her husband on the screen and feeling him here with her, touching her, kissing her and stroking her, had her a lot more hot and bothered than she had been in a long time.

"Ooh, you feel so good, baby," Puck husked as he nuzzled her neck, his warm breath sending tingles across her already hyper-sensitive skin, "You've had me so hard since we started dinner, I could barely handle it."

Puck thrust up into her hard to emphasize his point, Quinn gasping for air after he hit a particularly sensitive spot. He trailed his left hand up to tease her breasts again, rolling her already pebbled nipples until she squeaked, her nails digging into his arms as they continued to rock together.

Quinn felt almost light-headed from the pleasure, her eyelids fluttering shut as Puck continued to assault all of her senses.

"Babe, open your eyes and watch," he whispered into her ear, "It's almost at the best part."

She forced her eyes open once more, focusing on the screen in front of them. She felt Puck's hand drift from her hip down toward her lap, her body humming as he gently stroked her again.

"Right…about…here," he replied, pressing harder on her clit as her on-screen likeness shuttered hard before shoving Puck off of her and straddling him, sinking down onto him and reaching back to brace herself on his thighs. Even in her delirious state, Quinn noted the shudder that rippled through her husband's body at the change of angle on screen, his eyes bugging out as he held her hips while she rode him.

She was so enthralled by his ministrations and his leisurely thrusting, completely lost in the video, that his murmur in her ear startled her a bit causing her to jerk and throw off their rhythm, Puck bumping her deep inside again, her inner muscles clenching as she groaned.

"I love that move," he murmured, their cheeks pressed against one another as he continued to control their pace, "The one where you somehow harness superwoman strength and practically throw me off of you before straddling me and taking control. It's your signature move. So fucking hot."

Quinn's hips began to roll backwards into his, matching him thrust for thrust. She knew Puck had a mouth on him but she never thought she would be this affected by dirty talk…and porn, essentially. She watched herself ride her husband, the two of them groaning on the screen with every movement.

Quinn's nails had sunk into Puck's forearms even harder as he told her of his favorite move of hers, Puck realizing just how potent his words were on her. He grinned and gently bit into her neck.

"Just look at yourself. Just look at us. The way you move on top of me, the two of us completely in sync, completely lost in one another," he growled, feeling himself tighten as he neared his breaking point, "You can't deny how hot this is, watching us together. Watching you ride me, the perfect motion of your hips. And these," he murmured, cupping one of her breasts and squeezing lightly, "your perfect tits bouncing lightly every time I thrust into you. Fucking heaven."

Quinn moaned loudly, her whole body beginning to shake as she neared her own climax. She turned her head, searching for his lips and latching on, kissing him until they both desperately needed air. They pulled away panting and Puck picked up the pace, thrusting up into her faster as he sunk his nose into her hair and nibbled at the nape of her neck.

"Every time I watch one of these – just watching you takes my breath away. You're incredible," he explained breathlessly, "And I have no idea what the fuck you were talking about earlier when you asked if I was sleeping with someone else, if I had traded up." He began to pant harder, his body pulsing with the need for release but he wasn't ready just yet. He kissed her below her ear, swallowing hard before continuing, "Because honestly, there is nothing to trade up for when I'm already married to the top-of-the-line. I have the best of the best in my bed every night."

Quinn turned her head quickly to look at her husband, her eyes welling up with emotion as she saw the sincerity in his expression as he spoke. Puck leaned forward and captured her lips again, Quinn's arm looping up around his head and pulling him in closer, deepening the kiss. Their tongues tangled together, their pace frantic and heated as they both neared their climax.

Puck pulled away and sucked in a sharp breath, his heart hammering as he held her steady and pounded into her, nuzzling her neck once more. He glanced back at the screen and noted that it was almost time for the big finish, picking up his speed and circling her clit harder, wanting to finish at the same time as they did on the video.

Quinn keeled forward, steadying her hand on the desk as Puck continued his relentless assault, the new angle almost too much stimulation and a loud moan escaped her throat. Her eyes refocused on the images on the screen, her on-screen likeness shuddering and gasping, her breathing labored as her rhythm became more erratic.

Puck leaned into her, bracing her waist with his left hand and continuing his ministrations with his right, pulling her in tight.

"See how good we are together, Q? You're hot, I'm hot…we make hot babies," he murmured, chuckling at their inside joke, smiling when he saw Quinn crack a slight smile. He felt her internal muscles flutter and knew she was close, his own stomach knotting tightly as his climax crept up on him.

He glanced up at the screen, seeing that they were so close before leaning back in toward Quinn's ear.

"And you and me together, I could never….ever," he growled, punctuating every word with a hard thrust as he hammered into her, "EVER…want anything else!"

Quinn lurched forward as he slammed into her, each thrust hitting that spot deep inside. Her breath was ragged and each exhale came out as a whimper. She felt his lips on her shoulder as his grip around her waist tightened, both of them trembling hard, Quinn's nails sinking into Puck's arm actually drawing blood.

"Come for me, Quinn," he moaned, "Come with me."

Puck bucked up into Quinn as she gasped for breath, thrusting once, then again, and once more before her world shattered around him. Her entire body convulsed as she let out a scream, her muscles clamping hard around Puck as the orgasmic firestorm consumed her body. Puck followed shortly thereafter, the intensity of Quinn's grip on his member milking him as he released into her with a guttural groan.

Quinn's body continued to quake against Puck, watching the Quinn on screen hit her peak as well, a low cry leaving both her and Puck's mouths as they came together.

Her first orgasm had barely subsided before Puck's continued ministrations on her clit caused her to tumble again, her body shaking as Puck held her close, Quinn bracing herself against the desk as her vision went blurry and she lost all control over her body.

Puck pulled her back against him as he leaned back in the chair, gently grasping her legs and pulling her sideways on his lap, Quinn gasping as she felt him pulse inside of her again at the shift. She melted back against him, her whole body feeling like jello and she wasn't sure she could move a muscle even if she tried.

But she didn't really want to try anyway. She was perfectly content relaxing back into her husband's warm and comforting embrace.

"Holy shit," she sighed, trying to catch her breath.

Puck opened his eyes and pulled his head up from where it had lolled back against the chair, "You're telling me. I told ya you should give porn a try," he smirked, planting a kiss on her temple.

Quinn glanced back at the now black screen, the video having concluded a few moments earlier, "Did I seriously just see what I thought I saw?"

"Uhh," Puck thought about it for a second, his brain not completely functioning coherently at the moment, "I have no idea what you just asked, but yeah, you definitely just watched a video of us getting dirty on our wedding night."

Quinn rolled her eyes and shook her head, "So eloquently spoken."

"What?" he shrugged, "It's the truth!" He paused, looking down his chest at her and stroking her hair, "So, just curious, on a scale of one to Russell Fabray, how pissed are you?"

"One to Russell Fabray?" she snorted before letting out a hearty laugh, "You mean am I pissed enough to kick you out? The answer is no…but you are sitting at around a three right now. It would have been about a seven but since I can't really feel any bone in my body right now, I'm going to cut you some slack."

Puck chuckled, a wave of pride swelling over him that he screwed his wife well enough to make her practically forgive him for filming their intimate moments. But his bliss was short-lived.

Quinn cleared her throat and looked up at him, "So, my turn. How many are there? And be honest."

"Twelve maybe," he replied, glancing back up at the screen and quickly counting the icons under the menu, "Um, fourteen…give or take."

"Wow. Fourteen, huh? And never once did you think to ask me what I thought or tell me you wanted to do this?"

"I know, I fucked up," he sighed, running a hand up and down her arm, ruffling the sleeve of the jersey she wore, "But I'll be honest with you, I'm not going to apologize for something I'm not sorry for." He shifted around so he could look her in the eye, "Look, I know it was kinda pervy, but –"

"Kinda pervy? Puck, you filmed us having sex on multiple occasions without me knowing about it!"

"Ok, I'll give you that. So it was more than kinda pervy, but I'm not going to apologize because I'm not sorry they exist." Quinn's eyes narrowed and she looked like she was going to lay into him, so Puck quickly cut her off, "I mean, I'll apologize for not telling you, but I'm not sorry I made them. Quinn, you saw two of the tapes. You saw how hot they were and you can't sit here now and lie to me by saying you were completely unaffected by them. You liked them too and frankly, I wasn't just blowing smoke up your ass when I said it was the best kind of porn. It's not some fake girl or some jacked up douchebag, it was you and me, and reliving nights like our wedding night or parts of our honeymoon or a few anniversaries here and there…there's nothing like it. So no, I'm not really sorry they exist, if that's what you're looking for."

Puck thought she was going to rail on him after his tirade, but much to his surprise she simply smiled, "You taped our honeymoon too?"

"Yep, well parts of it. I was too busy taking pictures with the camera during your little "fashion show" you decided to put on that I didn't get a chance to flip it over to record."

"And some anniversaries?" she asked, waiting for Puck to nod, "So, what all have you filmed?"

Puck leaned forward and scrolled through the icons, listing them off as he went, "Well, we've got three anniversaries. Unfortunately I missed our first anniversary because someone surprised the hell out of me with what she had planned," he said, giving her a cheeky grin and kissing her quickly before continuing, "There are two nights of our honeymoon. Those are kinda marathon-long videos though, you wore me out, woman! Then we have our wedding night, a few random ones like the one that was playing when you first walked in tonight, handcuff night, my bir –"

"Wait, what?" she asked exasperatedly, pulling away and staring at him with wide eyes, "You filmed handcuff night?" When he grinned and waggled his eyebrows, she smacked him on the chest before continuing, "Which one?"

"The one where I got you back for your little throwback Bon Jovi-leather pants, handcuffs and ice performance a year or so ago."

Quinn blushed furiously at the memory, "You didn't!"

"Oh, I did," he grinned, remembering how much fun it had been to tease Quinn mercilessly that night until she practically begged for him. Yeah, he was a perv but what could he say? His wife was hot. "We'll have to watch that one later. I definitely give it two thumbs and my dick up. Quality cinema."

"Oh God, I'm not sure I want to see that one," she groaned, collapsing back against him.

"I like the jersey," Puck sighed and began to trace random patterns up and down her back. She snuggled into his chest, clutching his sides as he pulled her close, "So, does this mean you're not mad at me?"

"I can't stay mad at you for something I enjoyed too," she admitted, kissing his jaw, "I was surprised, to say the least, but not mad. It was actually," she paused, her blush deepening, "really quite a turn on. I never knew I was that…uninhibited when we were together."

"Oh, for years I have been telling you that you should see yourself the way I do when we bone, but you never believed me. Here's your proof that you're fucking amazing."

"You and your language, Mr. Puckerman! Geeze, can't you think of a better way to phrase some things?"

"Why? It gets the point across. Not all of us are edu-ma-cated attorneys like you, Mrs. Puckerman."

"Just shut up and kiss me before your mouth gets you into any more trouble."

"Would you spank me if I were in trouble?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Not likely, but it may also mean no sex for a while," she smirked, grabbing his shirt and pulling him toward her. Puck whined like a petulant child until his lips met Quinn's, their bodies melding together again as the heat between them started to simmer again.

As they broke apart, Quinn leaned her forehead against Puck's, licking her lips and savoring the lingering taste of him on her tongue, "Did you mean what you said? That you would never trade up?"

Puck sighed, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear, "Is that what's been bothering you lately? That you thought I would want to 'trade up?'"

She looked down and bit her lip, "I wouldn't blame you if you did. I mean –"

"Quinn, look at me," he commanded softly, hooking a finger under her chin to look her in the eye, "You are my wife and I love you. I would never "trade up" or whatever and I wasn't lying when I said I already have the best there is…you! And like I promised you the day I married you, there will never be anyone else for me," he said, leaning in and kissing her softly, "and you're smart and sexy and funny. You and the kids are my whole world and I could never want anything else."

Quinn nodded and wiped her eyes, "You still think I'm sexy? Even after four kids?"

"If anything, you're sexier now than ever. You had four kids, Q. That's fucking impressive and frankly, it makes you even hotter," he replied, kissing her again, "Plus, you saw yourself in the videos. The one that was on before our wedding night was from like six or seven months ago, after you got the ok from the doctor to jump back in the sack with me and that one is pretty hot too. If we have to go through every video on here just to prove to you how sexy you really are, I am more than willing to go make some popcorn or whatever to fuel up for the impending sex marathon we'd have after you see how fucking amazing you really are...again."

Quinn smiled as she blushed again and bit her lower lip, her confidence in herself and her body returning after getting the affirmation she needed from her husband. All in all, despite not knowing about the existence of the videos until that night, she felt rather accomplished in the sex department now that she and Puck had their own personal collection of intimate home videos. It was a fun little secret the two of them now shared and she honestly couldn't wait to watch the rest and relive all of those memories with Puck.

Suddenly, it dawned on her. _You were the one who wanted to feel sassy and be more adventurous! Here's your chance!_ she thought as she nibbled on her lip. She looked up and caught Puck's eye, licking her lips and allowing a small smirk to pull at the corners of her mouth.

She fingered the short hairs at the nape of his neck, drawing him in slowly and kissing his jaw. "Do we still have that camera somewhere?" she whispered.

"Yeah," Puck replied breathlessly, his eyes searching hers with excitement, hoping and praying this was going where he thought it may be going.

"Good," she smirked, her lips ghosting over his, "Bring it when you come upstairs. I'm directing tonight's shoot."

Puck's eyes widened as he leaned forward to capture her lips. But Quinn had other ideas as she pulled away and stood up from the chair, walking toward the office door and allowing her hips to sway back and forth seductively, allowing Puck a delicious view of the exposed flesh under the jersey. She paused at the door, looking over her shoulder at him and winking.

"And don't keep me waiting this time, Puckerman," she teased before exiting and climbing the stairs.

Puck grinned as he watched his wife retreat. He hastily stood and made his way toward the shelf where they kept the camera, tripping over the pants around his ankles and falling hard, only to snap back up equally as fast and tuck himself back in. He fastened the top button on his jeans and grabbed the camera, making sure there was plenty of battery life for the evening before running after his wife, taking the stairs two at a time.

"Just so you know, the shelf above our bed would give you the best view of your cleavage and my junk," he yelled as he barreled toward their bedroom, "Just sayin'."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Yeah, I went there…sorry if a little voyeurism isn't your cup of tea but I think it would totally be something Puck would do. And in the not so eloquent words of Puck, you know it's hot. So, the big question is what did you all think? Good, bad or just plain dumb? _

_So I know these updates have been coming fairly slowly and all, but with my other big story Be All That You Can Be winding down, I'll hopefully be able to update this one more frequently… the question is where to go next? I was thinking maybe an engagement or a wedding or a baby story or maybe something else entirely…What do you think? And feel free to PM me with ideas or questions if you don't want to put your opinion in a review! I would be glad to listen to what you think and maybe even throw out some spoilers ._

_Also, I was thinking about starting another story as well. It would be a Puck & Quinn story (obviously) interwoven with a Finn & Rachel plotline. Let me know if you would be interested in any more stories…I know I have a tendency to be long winded, repetitive and have long chapters and long waits on updates, but who knows, that could change soon…hopefully! _


	11. Let's Talk About Sex, Baby

_**A/N: **Yep, once again it's taken forever to update…and I apologize again. My case load almost suffocated during the last part of April and the first part of May. But on the bright side, I was finally able to take my kiddos on a vacation! They had a blast at Disney Land and it was so fun watching them experience the ocean and run away from the waves as they rolled in. It's a blessing to watch your children learn and grow and experience new things, so I am very thankful for that…however, kids are smarter and more perceptive than you sometimes give them credit for. Hence this chapter…_

_Additionally, I know the next update for Be All That You Can Be is taking forever. Truth is, that story is my baby and I have re-written this particular chapter about 3 times to get it right, and I'm still not 100% happy with it. It's a lot to think about… but on the bright side, I'm updating this story and have a few more chapters waiting in the wings on this one, plus I'm almost done with the next chapter in Our Best Friend's Wedding! Additionally, thanks to **QuickFan (x2!), CAS, Shananigan, zozo42, msdiannaagron (x2!), MsKylie93, Marine04, cpfalmeida, gleeothfriends90210cccjsdAMD, FinchelQuickFan101, I'm a gleek 1994, andsoitis2, and Ellii51 **for your awesome reviews! This chapter is a little different than the ones before it, so I hope you like it and feel free to let me know what you think!_

* * *

><p><strong>Let's Talk About Sex, Baby...<strong>

"Higher daddy, higher!" their five year old daughter Riley squealed as Puck pushed her on the swings. The little girl burst into a fit of laughter as she watched her dad perform an "underdog", pushing her swing and ducking under her as she flew into the air.

"Puck, please be careful," Quinn called from her spot near the picnic table she was setting up at the other end of the playground.

"She's fine, babe. I've got her," Puck replied making a goofy face at his little girl, "Besides, you like it when Daddy pushes you high, don't you, Princess?"

Riley simply replied with a giggle as the swing continued to fly back and forth, her auburn colored curls twisting in the wind behind her.

"Fine, but you've got about two minutes until lunch is ready. I need to run to the car to grab the drinks but would you be a dear and call the other kids in for me, please?" Quinn asked sweetly.

"Sure thing, doll," Puck replied, giving her a cheeky grin before slowing Riley's swing (much to the little girl's dismay) and whistling over to his other kids, yelling "lunch" across the open field.

Ella and Danny raced across the green expanse toward the food, arguing over who beat who when they both reached the table. Beth brought up the rear, lightly jogging and looking rather winded as she took a seat next to Riley, who had been saving her big sister a seat on the bench.

"You look a little winded there, champ," Puck smirked over at his nineteen year old first-born, "The munchkins wearing ya out? I thought you were a college athlete now."

Beth raised her eyebrow at her father and gave him the death glare he had seen so many times from Quinn, the two women almost identical in all of their mannerisms. Like mother, like daughter.

"I play volleyball, not soccer," she said, continuing to playfully glare at Puck, "I'm in shape, just not running around after a ball kind of shape."

"Well, I'm glad you don't like chasing after balls," he replied, smirking at his own little innuendo, "Otherwise I may have to get my shotgun out."

"Really dad? In front of the kids? Shame on you!" she mocked playfully before she was cut off by Quinn, who had re-emerged from the car with their drinks.

"Puck, please be appropriate. I know that's hard for you at times, but please try," she chided, signaling to their other three kids.

"Yes ma'am," he replied, before winking at his oldest.

Quinn took her seat on the other side of Riley and the family began to dig into their picnic lunch, everyone catching up on their lives as she watched her three youngest children dote on their older sister. She and Puck both felt incredibly blessed to be able to see and spend time with Beth, Shelby being so gracious as to allow them to be a part of her life from a young age and continuing it on through the present day.

However, it was a little hard to swallow that the mature, intelligent, beautiful woman sitting at their table munching on carrots with their other children was actually their own little girl. Even though Puck and Quinn made a point of making a trip out to watch Beth play volleyball at Ohio State University and had watched her grow up right before their eyes, it was a little tough to adjust to the fact that their first-born was now a young woman, wise beyond her years at nineteen.

Granted, Quinn and Puck were still quite young, as thirty five was hardly old these days, and usually they felt quite young running after their young children. But being around Beth and seeing how mature and grown up she was really made them both feel extremely old. Puck even joked around with Beth about it, but she was always putting it back into perspective, reminding them they had her when they were only sixteen years old and that they still were young. But it was always so surreal to be around her, let alone have her visit once a summer for a few weeks at a time.

Quinn thought she had shot her chances of having a relationship with her oldest daughter to hell after what went down between her and Shelby their senior year of high school, but surprisingly, the raven-haired woman came back and offered them a second chance, one that neither Quinn nor Puck could refuse. They loved her and wanted to be a part of her life, no matter what role they had to take. They were willing to do whatever it took, and surprisingly, after all this time, plenty of tears and lots of questions and explanations, Beth's relationship with her birthparents and her siblings was as strong as ever. Sure, she still called Shelby mom and Shelby would always be her mom…but she was comfortable enough referring to her birthparents as mom and dad too, especially around the little kids.

Eventually, Quinn and Puck would have to explain the entire Beth situation to their kids, as Danny was the only one who really knew what was going on while Ella and Riley already questioned why their oldest sister was away most of the year, but for right now Quinn decided it was perfectly fine the way they were.

She smiled as she watched Danny tell a very animated story about a baseball game to Beth, who was rapt with attention as she giggled right along with her little brother's story. Puck was listening to Riley rattle on about her friends down the street, while Ella simply stared off into the distance, her face scrunched in contemplation as she munched on a cracker.

Quinn furrowed a brow as she studied the small blonde across the table from her, "Is everything ok, sweetie?"

Ella looked up at her mom before tilting her head to the side and scrunching up her nose.

"Mama, what's sex?"

The question startled Quinn, the sandwich she was about to take a bite of falling out of her hands as she stared at her eight year old daughter, her eyes wide with shock. She heard Puck choke on the bite he was chewing as well, her husband pounding back water as he tried to swallow. His eyes too were wide as saucers as he stared at the little blonde.

"Oh, this is gonna be good," Beth snorted, breaking the silence that had settled over the table. The older blonde crossed her legs dramatically and leaned forward on the table, finding pleasure in her parents' obvious discomfort. It usually took a lot to ruffle their feathers, and Beth wasn't about to miss this rare opportunity to see her parents struggle through this conversation.

"Um, sweetheart, where did you hear that word?" Quinn asked cautiously, looking over at her daughter, who was now absentmindedly twirling a carrot on her plate.

"Some kids at swim team were talking about it the other day," she replied, flipping her hair.

"Sex is what mom and dad are really doing when they say they're play wrestling," Danny chimed in nonchalantly, stuffing another Pringle into his mouth.

Puck choked again, this time on the water he was drinking, forcing him to stand up from the table and lean over as he tried to cough it out. Quinn shifted her gaze to her twelve year old son, her mouth opened in shock as he continued to stuff Pringles into his mouth like there was no tomorrow.

A slight cackle escaped Beth's mouth from the other end of the table, the older girl trying to contain her mirth as she watched the train-wreck unfold right before her eyes, "Oh good Lord, this keeps getting better and better!"

Quinn swallowed hard and glanced back over at Ella, who was staring at her waiting for an answer to her previous question. If Ella was one thing, she was persistent.

"Mom, you never answered my question. What is sex?"

Puck continued to cough as Beth laughed her ass off at the end of the picnic table, tears running down her face as she watched her mom and dad stumble for words, waiting to see how they handled the big sex question.

Quinn took a deep drink of her water before turning toward Beth, "Beth, would you please take Riley to the playground again. I know she wants to play on the slide."

"Twisty slide! Twisty slide!" the little brunette began to chant, easily sliding herself off of the bench and making a bee-line for the slide.

"What? Are you serious?" Beth asked incredulously, "You're seriously going to make me sit this one out? This is hilarious! I wanna see this one!"

"Please," Quinn asked, her eyes pleading with Beth's as they stared each other down.

"Fine, but you owe me," she grumbled, standing and tossing her napkin on the table as she walked after Riley.

"Oh, don't you worry, you're next," Quinn called out, earning her a confused look from the retreating blonde before looking back over at her daughter.

"Can I go play now?" Danny asked, looking bored.

"Not right now, bud. I'm gonna talk to your sister and your dad is going to have a little heart to heart with you."

"It's called man to man, not heart to heart, mom," Danny groaned.

Puck sucked down another water before glancing at his wife, "Divide and conquer?"

"Yes please," she replied, "But Puck, try and take this seriously. It's about time we have this conversation."

Puck leaned over and kissed the top of his wife's head, "I know, we better start early. Especially considering he is my son," he murmured before leaning in toward her ear to whisper, "And sex shark genes run in families."

Quinn reeled back and slapped him on the arm, Puck giving her a playful smirk as he jumped away, "You know you like it, Mrs. Puckerman."

"Eww, didn't need to hear that!" Beth called from across the playground, her arms folded and a scowl on her face as she glared at her parents.

Puck just grinned at her before leading Danny toward the ledge near the basketball court, leaving Quinn alone with Ella at the picnic table.

Once Puck and Danny were seated a good distance away from the girls, Quinn turned back to her feisty eight year old, placing both of her elbows on the table and turning her undivided attention back to Ella.

"Sweetie, where did you learn about that?" she asked again.

"I told you already," Ella said, rolling her eyes, "Some kids at swim team were talking about it."

"And what were they saying?"

"They said that's what you did when you liked someone. You know, like show them your privates."

"Ok, hold up," Quinn stopped her daughter, "Were these older kids you were talking to?"

"No, it was Kenzie and Brian Green, the kids from down the street. They said they saw their mom and dad doing that one night."

Quinn let out a snort before covering her mouth, trying not to crack up at the fact that the Green's had totally been caught in the act by their nine year old twins who were now telling the whole neighborhood. She pretended to cough so her daughter wouldn't see how funny she found this, taking a sip of water to collect herself.

"Why are you laughing?" Ella asked incredulously, "This is a serious question!"

"I know sweetie, I know," Quinn recovered, "And that's something very important I need you to remember about sex. It is a very serious thing. It's not a joke and it's not something people your age should be worrying about yet."

"I get it, I get it, but that doesn't answer my question. What is it?"

Quinn glanced over at her husband, deep in conversation with their son, before standing up and making her way around the table to sit next to her daughter.

"Well, you were mostly right in your description of what sex is. Think of it as the very grown up version of a cuddle," Quinn explained, throwing her arm around her daughter, "When people get old enough and love each other very much, that's what they do to show each other that they love one another."

"Is that how babies are made?" Ella asked, her face serious as she looked up at her mother.

"Yes, that is how babies are made. That is why people wait until they are older and they love someone very much to have sex."

"So, is that what you and dad did when you had me?"

Quinn wanted to laugh at her daughter's keen sense of observation, but looking at her inquisitive face, she knew she had to tell the truth.

She simply smiled down at Ella, "Yes sweetheart, that's what dad and I did when we had you."

"Ohh," Ella replied, staring up at her mom. It was like a little light bulb went off in her head as Quinn could see her processing what she just said.

"But see, your daddy and I waited until we were twenty-eight years old to have you. That's twenty years older than you are right now. We love each other very much and we already had Beth and Danny, but we wanted another baby and we had you!"

"If you had Beth, why is she so much older than us?"

Quinn swallowed hard, wondering how in the hell she was going to explain this one to Ella.

"Well, that's a good question," she stalled, trying to think of something to say, "Your dad and I were very young when we had Beth, and while we both loved each other and your sister very much, we were too young to realize how serious it really was. Now that we're older and wiser, we know that it's very serious and that we should have waited until we were older. I want you to know that no matter what the neighbor kids say or do, I will always answer whatever questions you have, but I also want you to know how serious it is and that you should wait until you get older and love someone."

"Ok mom," Ella sighed exasperatedly, "I get it. Wait until I'm old."

"And do us a favor, please keep your clothes on," Quinn sighed, "Don't go showing other little boys…well, you know."

"I won't! Boys are gross," Ella retorted, scrunching up her nose, "Can I go play with Beth?"

"You keep thinking boys are gross for a while," Quinn smiled before handing Ella a napkin to wipe her face off, "And yes, you can go play with your sisters. Just be nice to Riley."

Ella rolled her eyes and slid off of the bench, racing across the playground until she caught up with Beth and Riley. Beth glanced back over at Quinn and grinned, raising her eyebrow in question as her mom simply shrugged and smiled back before standing up and making her way toward her girls.

Beth opened her mouth to say something, but Quinn beat her to the punch, her line of sight never leaving her youngest two on the playground, "I'll tell you later."

Beth merely giggled and looked back toward her younger sisters, "Looking forward to it."

x-x-x-x-x-x

Puck glanced up when he noticed movement near the picnic table, watching as his wife and middle daughter both got up and walked toward the playground. _That was fast_, he thought to himself as he sat there still trying to figure out what to say to his son about sex.

He didn't have to wait much longer though, as Danny went ahead and broke the uncomfortable silence that had settled around them after Danny finished telling him a story about his baseball practice the other day.

"Dad, you don't need to talk to me about sex. I already know what it is."

Puck quickly turned his attention back to his son, "Oh, you do now?"

"Yeah, it's when you get a girl to take all of her clothes off and you get to see her boobies," Danny grinned, smirking back up at his dad.

"Funny, but not quite," Puck replied.

"Fine, it's when a guy hooks up with a girl…you know, like when they're both naked and rub up against each other."

"And where did you come up with that?"

"I saw it on TV."

Puck bit his lip, briefly wondering if he forgot to turn on the child-lock on the cable box and running through the barrage of crap he would receive from his wife if that was the case. He glanced back over at Danny, "Where on TV?"

"Um, pretty much every TV show or movie has sex in it now. And I can still see it, you trying to cover my eyes during a movie doesn't work, dad."

Puck grinned back at his son, "You got me there, Bud. But uh, sex is a lot more than just getting naked and rubbing up against each other."

"How? It looks pretty easy and both people look like they're having fun."

"Yeah, that's somewhat true, but there is a lot more to it than just that."

"Really? Some of the older kids on the block say it's not a big deal."

Puck stared at his son for a moment before answering, "Ok, who is telling you that?" he asked before changing his mind, shaking his head before continuing, "You know what, never mind. I don't want to know who said that. I want you to listen to me right now though, ok?"

"Ok dad, chill out."

"No, I'm serious. This is serious. Sex is kind of a big deal. Some people don't treat it that way, but it is. Sex can be fun and all, but it is serious business. There are some big consequences if you don't take it seriously."

"Consequences? Like what?"

"Like you could catch a disease, which are all gross by the way, or the girl you're with could get pregnant if you're not careful."

"So was that how you and mom ended up having Beth?" Danny snarked, staring at his dad.

"Watch your tone, young man," Puck warned before glancing over at his wife and oldest daughter as they watched the two little girls squeal with delight on the playground. Beth had her head resting on Quinn's shoulder, his wife rubbing soothing circles on their daughter's back as they stood there and chatted. "But the answer to that question is yes. Your mom and I cared about each other very much when we were younger but we weren't careful when we were together. We forgot to use protection and now you have an older sister. But then again, that's also how we had you and your sisters too, for that matter."

Danny just stared up at his dad, a look of confusion on his face at how honest his father was being. Puck ruffled his hair before continuing.

"Look pal, I know you're not a little boy anymore. You're becoming a man and you need to learn how to act like a man. I love your mother and I love your older sister too, but your mom and I were too young when we had Beth. That's why she lives with Aunt Shelby. Aunt Shelby is her mom too; she adopted Beth when your mom and I were too young to take care of her."

He waited a moment to let that sink in before continuing, "It was a very hard decision to make, but Shelby was in a better place in her life to take care of Beth. After all, your mom and I were only sixteen when we had her. That's only five years older than you are now, and that may sound grown up to you since you're able to drive a car and you're in high school at sixteen, but it's not old enough to take care of a baby. We love your sister but dealing with all of that while we were in high school was a lot and we had to make the hardest decision we've ever had to make when we gave her up. It took years to convince Aunt Shelby to let us see Beth and it was a very hard time on your mom and I. Just imagine if we couldn't see you every day, Bud. That would be miserable." He paused again before finishing, "You need to understand how serious sex is, because honestly son, I used to not take it seriously. I used to think it was fun and it was no big deal, but when you're sixteen and your girlfriend is about to have a baby, it's very serious."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Danny asked, his eyes glued to his father as Puck struggled to explain his past.

"I'm telling you this to appreciate what sex really is."

"So sex always leads to babies?"

Puck looked over at his son, "No, not all the time, but that doesn't mean there's not a chance it may happen. My point is sex isn't just for fun. It is a big deal, and as a man you have to be ready to deal with the consequences of your actions if you choose to have sex. You're only twelve, but I think it's important that you understand that you're going to go through a lot of changes soon and you're probably going to start realizing how hot girls really are and you're going to want to act on that. But I want you to remember that it is a pretty serious thing and you should treat it that way."

"But, I mean," Danny stuttered, trying to figure out a way to ask his dad, "Don't you and mom 'do it' for fun?"

"Ok, lil man, here's the deal, your mom and my sex life is nothing you should concern yourself with. All you need to know is that I love your mom very much and she loves me too so it's ok for us to do _that_ for fun. Plus, we're smart and safe when we're together and that's all you need to know," Puck replied, trying to keep his cool after his twelve year old son just called him out, "But you also need to keep in mind that your mom and I have been together for a long time and we're much older than you. That's the difference."

"Gross, never mind. I don't want to hear about you and mom…So, I can have sex when I get older?"

"Um yeah, you need to wait until you're older. _Several_ years older. I know it's going to sound fun soon but you need to take a step back and be a man about the whole thing when the time comes. You need to think about the consequences of your actions and how it will affect the girl you're with. It's not just about you, there are two people involved. You have to be the man and make sure you care about that girl and want to take care of her first and foremost, because without that everything will be meaningless. I learned my lesson when I met your mom."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let's just say I wasn't the nicest guy," Puck explained, patting his son on the knee, "I was throwing kids into dumpsters trying to be cool and was an all around bad dude."

"You were tough, like me! That's awesome, dad!"

"Yeah well, things aren't always as awesome as they seem, son. I was a badass, don't tell your mom I used that language, anyway I was awesome in high school. I didn't care about anything except showing people how tough I really was. And you know what? I almost didn't graduate high school. I almost lost your mom for good. I took a lot for granted but when it came down to it, being the badass wasn't all that it was cut out to be. I ended up joining the Marines because no college or university would take my bad grades or my attitude. But they straightened me out and gave me a future and that's when I realized how much I missed your mom and needed her in my life. She gave me a second chance and here we are, with an awesome family and a bunch of awesome kids like you."

Danny continued to stare up at his father, barely blinking as Puck ran his hand through his cropped hair.

Puck paused, letting that sink in a bit before continuing, "I know I'm totally overloading you with stuff but I want you to know that it'll be your job to grow up and be a good man, not some tough guy because that really won't get you anywhere, trust me. It'll be your job to look out for your sisters and it'll be ok to be tough every once in a while, especially when your sisters start to date, but otherwise my hope is that you grow up into the guy I wish I would have been in high school. I want you to respect girls and treat them well, be nice to them and always remember your manners, no matter how much they will probably piss you off. That goes for sex too. When you're older, much older, and actually ready for that, the number one thing you have to remember is that it is a serious thing, it's not a joke, so respect that it's serious and respect the girl you're with."

"Dad," Danny replied, "I get it. Can we talk about something else now?"

"How about I'll stop talking and you prepare yourself to lose to your old man in basketball?" Puck asked, quirking an eyebrow, thankful for the change in subject as he really wasn't sure how to have "the talk" with his son on such short notice before remembering one thing he did want to let him know, "But Danny, if you have any other questions in the future or whatever, you know you can ask me, right?"

"I know, I know," Danny groaned before popping up and grabbing the basketball lying off to the side, "Now can we please just play basketball, Old Man? I'd like to beat you while I'm still young."

Puck shot up from his spot on the ground and chased after his son, stealing the ball before grabbing him and hoisting him over his shoulder, the young blonde boy bursting into a fit of laughter as Puck teased him mercilessly for calling him an old man.

x-x-x-x-x-x

After an exhausting day at the park followed by dinner and a family movie, the Puckerman children were down for the count. Puck grabbed a beer and kicked back in the living room, hoping to catch the rest of the baseball game, while Quinn snuck back upstairs to check on the kids before she planned on settling down to finish reading her book.

She passed each door quietly, listening for signs that her kids were still awake but none were. At least, none of the little ones were. She glanced down toward the end of the hallway, noticing the light spilling out underneath Beth's door. Quinn moved quietly through the hallway, avoiding all of the creaky spots she knew existed before softly knocking on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey sweetheart, you're still awake," Quinn murmured before quietly shutting the door behind her as to not disturb the other kids, "I would have figured those three little tornadoes of energy would have worn you out by now."

Beth set her phone down and scooted over to give her mom space to sit down next to her on the bed, "Oh, don't get me wrong, I'm exhausted. I'm a college athlete and I'd like to think I'm in shape, but holy cow! How do you do it?"

"Lots of practice," Quinn admitted before settling back against the headboard, "And a lot of lost sleep."

"I bet," Beth replied, glancing at her phone as it buzzed again on the night stand before looking back at her birth mom, "So, gimme the dirt. What did you tell Ella when she asked you about sex?"

Quinn let out a giggle before launching into the story about how Ella told her about the neighbors and how their kids knew they were doing the dirty and talking about how she reiterated that it was serious stuff that only grown-ups who love each other should do.

"And then, I basically equated it to a grown-up's version of cuddling," she concluded, both girls breaking out into a fit of laughter over the interesting and unexpected events that transpired earlier in the afternoon. "I just wish I could have been a fly on the wall to listen to your dad and Danny's conversation. Puck said he just started rambling about being a good man and doing the right thing when he didn't know what to say."

Beth leaned her head back and let out a hearty laugh, "I bet that would have been hilarious. Dan's probably scarred for life now."

"Oh God, tell me about it. Poor kiddo," Quinn agreed, wiping away a tear that had escaped during their giggle fit.

"Though, thinking of it now, it sounds like it went a lot more smoothly than when Mom gave me the sex talk when I was thirteen," Beth admitted.

"Shelby had the sex talk with you when you were thirteen? Wow, that seems young."

"Um, dad just gave "the talk" to Danny and he's only twelve," Beth replied glancing over at Quinn.

"True. I guess my parents really never gave me the sex talk."

"Obviously," Beth replied, gesturing up and down at herself before giving Quinn a cheeky grin.

Quinn smiled back at her before nodding her head in agreement, "Ok, you got me there. But I guess I mean, they never really told me what to expect or what it was about besides just telling me that I had to wait until I got married or else I would go to hell."

"They seriously told you that?"

"Pretty much, but they used a whole lot of Bible verses to try and back it up too."

"Grandma Judy doesn't seem that hardcore though."

"Well, she's not anymore," Quinn murmured, "But she pretty much always followed whatever my dad said or did and my dad is a completely different story."

"Yeah, from what I've heard, he sounds like an asshole," Beth offered.

"Language, young lady! And you're probably right on that one," Quinn replied.

Beth already knew all of the details of her birth and how tough it was on Puck and Quinn for those few years, the stories of how they persisted and stayed together through it all always amazing her every time she heard their story. She always felt terrible for her birth mother too, as she had a teammate in college who had a baby and gave it up for adoption. The girl was never the same after that, always seeming somber and depressed all the time. She ended up quitting the team and Beth had no clue where she ended up after that, but she knew it must be rough. She knew how much Quinn struggled after she gave Beth up for adoption and Shelby had always been honest with Beth, letting her know all about her family and her birth parents, even encouraging them to be a part of the family once they both got their acts together a bit more.

That's why she loved the visits with her second family. Shelby would always be Mom to her, but Quinn was also her mom and Puck was her dad and her siblings rounded out their somewhat unconventional family…but she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. It was so much fun to be around them and it was different yet amazing to have two different environments to call home. Her true home would always be in Lima with Shelby, but Puck and Quinn had made a point to turn their guest room into her room, allowing her to decorate it however she wanted so she would feel at home whenever she came to visit.

She loved playing with her younger siblings too, as it was a bit lonely growing up as an only child. But what was even better was that she had two sets of parents who loved her and cared about her, and watching several of her friends grow up in broken households and holding a lot of resent toward their own parents made her so thankful for everything she had in her life. Plus it was also kind of fun to have two young parents to give her advice or relate to her at this age a little better than her own mom could.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, all my mom told me was to make good choices and not to do dumb things. I think she felt that pretty much encompassed everything regarding sex…or life in general. It was rather vague advice," Beth joked.

"But solid advice none-the-less," Quinn added. Beth's phone buzzed again and she glanced over at it, observing her daughter's expression as she leaned over to check who the text was from. "Am I bothering you? I didn't mean to intrude," Quinn offered, making like she was about to get up and leave.

"No, you're not bothering me," Beth replied, holding Quinn's arm so she couldn't get up and leave, "Those texts will still be there later."

"Ah, so are they from your friends or a gentleman friend perhaps?" Quinn asked, raising one eyebrow and smirking at her daughter as she waited for an answer.

"They are from a nice young man I go to school with. Mom seems to like him so that's a plus. I think you and dad would really like him. He's studying to be an engineer and he's on the baseball team. He's pretty hot too. Six foot two, dark hair, green eyes. I dig him."

"He sounds like a keeper," Quinn smiled, "And I'm sure your father and I would get along nicely with him." Quinn thought about it for a moment before adding, "But you may want to leave out the baseball player part."

"Really? Why?" Beth asked, "Or do I want to know?"

Quinn laughed before she answered, "Let's just say the only other person I dated in college besides your father was a baseball player…and they didn't get along so well when they finally met one another. It kind of turned into a contest to see if your father could "one-up" this other guy. You know boys and their egos."

"Especially dad's. Eesh!"

"Very true. We may have to ease him into the idea of you and this boyfriend…and we'll probably have to make sure he leaves all of his guns at home. I'm sure he would love to scare the hell out of that boy with the whole "cleaning the gun" routine."

"That sounds just like him too. Maybe I'll wait to introduce him to Jason."

Quinn's eyes grew huge as she stared at her daughter, "Wait, his name is Jason? And he plays baseball?" When Beth nodded in the affirmative to both of those questions, Quinn let out a humorless laugh, "Please tell me he's not from Australia."

"What? No, he's from Denver, Colorado. Why?"

Quinn just smirked back at her daughter, whose mouth gaped open as she processed the whole thing, "Wait, so you're telling me the baseball player you dated before you and dad got back together was named Jason too? And he was Australian? No wonder dad hated him. I bet he was hot too! I mean that accent alone would have made my panties drop."

Beth immediately regretted the words that left her mouth, her lips curling inward as she bit them in embarrassment and prayed that Quinn missed that last part. Unfortunately for her, Quinn heard every word, whipping her head back around to stare wide-eyed at her daughter, whose cheeks were bright pink with embarrassment.

"I mean, I didn't mean to say it that way," Beth fumbled for words, "I just meant I bet that accent was pretty hot. And you know, being a baseball player, he was probably all in shape and good looking and such. I didn't mean it like that, I just…. I mean…"

Quinn recovered from her initial shock, realizing that it was probably just a slip of the tongue, despite how surprising it was to hear that come out of her mouth. Recognizing her daughter's discomfort and embarrassment, Quinn decided to bail her out a bit.

"Oh, he was pretty attractive and the accent really did help too. But he wasn't your dad," Quinn responded, giving her a wide grin, "Plus, while the baseball uniforms are hot, military uniforms are even hotter in my opinion."

"They are pretty hot," Beth replied quickly, thankful for the change in topic.

"Beth, can I ask you a serious question?" Quinn asked, not sure if she really wanted to know the answer, "Are you and this boy… I mean, have you ever… did you… You know what, I don't really know how to ask that question and I'm not sure it's really my place to even ask. All I will say is if you ever need anything or whatever, anything at all, you know I'll always be here to answer any questions or help you out in any way. You know that right?"

Beth gave her mom a soft smile in return, "Thanks mom. I appreciate it."

"No problem, sweetheart," Quinn replied, leaning over and kissing her daughter on the top of her head, "I should probably let you get back to your boyfriend anyway."

Quinn went to move off of the bed again when Beth's hand stopped her yet again. Quinn paused and looked back at her daughter, Beth focusing on a spot on her bedspread.

"We haven't, um, done that yet, to answer your question. I've actually never…" she replied softly, trailing off at the end, "Mom, can I ask you something? And will you promise not to judge or tell my mom?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"How did you know you were ready, you know, for _that_?"

Quinn sat back down and took Beth's hand, the younger blonde still refusing to make eye contact with her as they sat there. Quinn took a deep breath and tried to think of the best advice to give her. This sex talk was a lot different than the one she gave her eight year old earlier in the day and she hoped she didn't screw it up too badly.

"Honestly, and I know you may not want to hear this and all, but I wasn't ready my first time. I was sixteen and dating someone other than your father and the timing was all wrong. My boyfriend at the time, your Uncle Finn, started showing interest in your Aunt Rachel and I thought I was losing him to her and to the Glee club, cheerleading sucked and our coach told me lay off the Twinkies since I was looking kind of fat that day, there was alcohol involved and everything was a mess, but your father was there and it just kind of happened. I know that's a bad explanation and it's hard for something like that to just happen, but that's how it went," Quinn explained, hoping the honesty policy was the best decision. "Don't get me wrong, I was very attracted to your dad and I really did care about him too. We didn't even really drink much, but he was there for me when I was feeling at my worst and he helped me feel better about myself that night. He was patient and gentle and very sweet, all the things I could have asked for, but the timing and circumstances surrounding it all were totally wrong."

"As grossed out as I am over you telling me about you and dad, I'm interested. Please continue," Beth interjected, a sarcastic smirk crossing her features.

Quinn poked her in the ribs once, earning her a light giggle before continuing her story. "All of the timing was wrong and it started a lot of fights when I found out I was pregnant with you and when people found out Puck was your father instead of Finn, but we worked through it and we became stronger as a result."

"Didn't you and dad break up after that though? I mean, I know things weren't always good between you and you ended up getting back together in college right?"

"Right, but we fell apart because of you," Quinn replied, watching her daughter's face fall before quickly trying to fix what she had just said, "That came out completely wrong. What I meant to say was that we knew that we were too young to keep you and we wouldn't have been able to give you the life you deserved. Giving you to Shelby was the hardest decision we have ever made and it killed both of us inside knowing that you would be growing up without us. We love you very much and wanted what was best for you, but without you, it felt like a part of us was missing. We didn't talk the whole next year and then there was some drama our senior year when we first got to see you again."

"You mean when you came up with that crazy-ass plan to steal me back?" When Quinn gave her a shocked and horrified look in return, Beth simply shrugged, "Mom told me."

"Yes, when you came back to town, I went a little crazy and there was some drama, but after we worked everything out with Shelby the summer after my freshman year at college, it's been smooth sailing ever since and we get to see you all the time," Quinn replied, wrapping her arm around her daughter's shoulders. "I guess my point is, that at the time, everything was wrong or it should have been wrong. The fact that I wasn't dating your father at the time, the fact that I was always told to wait for marriage, everything about it was supposed to be wrong. But at the time, and even for a while afterwards, being with your dad just felt right. It should have been wrong, but it felt right, if that makes any sense."

Beth simply nodded, "Yeah, that makes sense. But how did you know it was right to be with him after all of that went down. How did you know he was the right one when you got back together in college?"

"You know, I've had several people ask me that and all I can really say is that it felt right being with him. I know, great advice right? But I mean, I dated a few other people in high school while your father and I were still working through things and I even dated a few other guys my first year of college too. But it always felt like something was missing, and I'm not talking about sex really. It was his presence when he was with me. Your dad always put me at ease whenever I was around him and I know I can be myself when I was with him, which was a huge deal coming from someone as shallow as I was in high school. He made me feel safe and comfortable and loved and despite trying to play the badass, he was never afraid of telling me how he felt or expressing how much he loved you when we got to see you again. It was all of the little things that I felt for him that I never felt with anyone else and he was truly the only person I ever said 'I love you' to and meant every word."

"I don't know how much you've dated around before this Jason boy, and I'm not really sure how much that matters either. I saw what else was out there and knew hands down that your dad was the only one for me, despite the fact that it took forever for him to seal the deal and propose, but that's a different story," Quinn joked, trying to lighten the mood a little bit, "The point is, there is no secret to knowing when it's right. You'll just feel it and if it doesn't feel right, it's not the right time or the right guy. Don't let anyone pressure you into anything you don't want to do and it is ok to wait for as long as it takes until it feels right. There is nothing wrong with that. Just remember, you only get one first time and you will remember it forever so make sure it's with someone you care about and who cares about you."

Beth swallowed hard as she quickly glanced over at her phone on the night stand again before focusing on the spot on her bedspread again. "That…sounds like a lot. I just… I mean other girls on my team sleep around and it's not a big deal to them but it kind of is for me. And I like Jason a lot, I really do, but I'm just not sure."

"Then I would say you're not ready yet. I know, I know, easier said than done, but you can always say no and if he doesn't want to wait until you're ready, he's not worth it. It is a big deal, trust me. Find someone who you care about and who loves you too and that will make your first time that much more special. I got somewhat lucky at the fact that there was already a spark between your dad and I and that we did care about each other quite a bit. My own stupid pride stood in the way for a long time, but I got lucky and I treasure my first time with him despite the circumstances. Plus we got you out of the deal, so that was a double bonus!"

Beth gave her a weak smile before focusing on that spot again, "You're right. Maybe I'll just have to wait and see where this goes with him before making any big decisions regarding _that _part of our relationship."

"I think that sounds like a good plan. And just know that people see sex differently and some of the girls on your team may not appreciate it as much as you do, but don't let them bully you into something you don't want to do. You're a strong, smart and beautiful young woman who knows what she wants. Don't let them dictate what you do, ok?"

"Got it," Beth replied, "So, since this conversation has been extremely awkward, yet informative mind you, I may as well ask now so I can avoid another convo like this for a while. Any other advice I should know about?"

Quinn let out a soft chuckle, realizing that she probably went a little overboard on the stories. "My advice to you would be to: number one, always be safe. Condoms, birth control, whatever, just be safe. Number two, avoid alcohol when it comes time for that. It clouds your judgment and the whole experience ends up being a disaster usually. Plus, alcohol really impairs men's performance, which is never good for anyone," Quinn joked, laughing when her daughter finally cracked a smile, "And number three, respect yourself and make good choices. Shelby's advice was pretty good so take heed. And just know that I will always be here if you need anything."

Beth smiled and quirked an eyebrow at Quinn, "Is that all?"

Quinn made a show of thinking hard about what to say next, deciding to tease her daughter a bit more, "Oh, and number four, reverse cowgirl is not for the faint of heart or for beginners. That move is hard, let me tell you."

"Eww mom! Gross," Beth exclaimed, swatting Quinn with a pillow as she stood to go.

"I'm just saying, someone can get hurt if you're not careful," Quinn smirked as she dodged a pillow Beth threw at her as she made her way toward the bedroom door.

"Now I'm the one scarred for life. Thanks a lot!" Beth replied, flinging another throw pillow at her giggling mother.

Quinn opened the door and looked over her shoulder, "Good night, Bee. Sweet dreams!"

"More like nightmares now!" Beth called out as Quinn grinned and quietly shut the door before making her way toward her bedroom.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Mmm, hey there, Hot Mama," Puck purred as he slid into bed behind Quinn that night, wrapping his arms around her waist as he snuggled her close.

"Hey there, I was wondering if you had passed out on the couch earlier," Quinn replied, snuggling backwards into her husband, "And if you had, I was totally going to sprawl out and take over your pillows."

"You would," Puck retorted kissing the back of her neck as his fingertips caressed the smooth skin of her stomach under her t-shirt. He allowed his hand to wander a bit, teasing her skin as he caressed her hips, gently easing his hand inside of her pajama shorts and stroking her a few times, "Wanna wrestle for a little bit?"

Quinn sucked in a sharp breath at the contact, her husband's touch intoxicating as he seemed to know every little spot on her body that was guaranteed to drive her wild. However, after the day she just had, she wasn't exactly in the mood to "wrestle" that night, especially after giving not one but two children the sex talk. She slid her own hand down the front of her pajama shorts and grabbed his wrist, halting his movement and withdrawing his hand from her pants before she rolled over to face him.

Puck frowned, "You don't want to wrestle? But it's a Saturday night! We always wrestle on Saturday nights," he whined. Quinn shook her head again and he groaned, "That's a first."

Quinn simply laughed and pushed him onto his back, snuggling into his side before kissing his chest, "After today's events, I think I need a night off."

"Ohh, right. You had a double whammy today, huh? How did your talk with Beth go?"

"Good. Really good, I think. I don't know actually. I hope it helped."

"I'm sure it did. She listens to every word you say. You're like her idol."

"Well, I did give birth to her…"

"Good point."

"Besides, I think it was a good conversation considering she has this boyfriend now."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Quinn instantly regretted letting Puck in on that little tidbit. His entire body went stiff as he processed that information.

"Boyfriend? Who is this boyfriend and when do I get to meet him? I have to approve."

"She goes to school with him and she says he's a good guy. Engineering major, athletic, the whole nine yards."

"She's too young. I don't like him."

"She's nineteen, almost twenty. And you've never met him. You didn't even know she had a boyfriend until tonight," Quinn sighed as she rolled her eyes at her husband's antics.

"Still don't like him."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, things aren't that serious between the two of them, if you catch my drift."

"Good," Puck grumbled, "Cuz if it was, I would have to hunt him down and shoot his nuts off for even thinking about doing that with my little girl."

"And just imagine, you have two younger ones to worry about after Beth too," Quinn chided, chuckling when Puck simply groaned.

"You sure we can't wrestle tonight? I need a little stress relief after today."

"Speaking of which, we need a new codeword for sex now that Danny figured it out."

"Hmm," Puck replied, tapping his chin with his forefinger while he thought about it for a moment, "How about 'morning shower?'"

"For a codeword or for what you want to do tomorrow?" Quinn asked.

"How about both?"

"Yeah," Quinn replied before leaning forward and kissing his lips, "That'll work."

"Well then, you better get your sleep now cuz I plan on giving you a workout during our 'morning shower.'"

"Yes sir!" she mock saluted before snuggling further into his side.

Overall, despite the awkwardness and not quite knowing what to say when asked the big sex question, Quinn thought the day went pretty well…but she couldn't help but cringe at the thought of rehashing all of it later on when their younger girls had grown up a bit and needed it again. It probably wouldn't get any easier, but for now, it would do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_I figured I should take a one chapter break from the smut…plus my own 6 year old just asked me about sex the other day and let me tell you how fun that was. However, it wasn't nearly as funny as when my sister told me about my brother-in-law having "the talk" with my twelve year old nephew…hilarious! I just had to put it in there somewhere..._

_Next up, smut returns in either "Ultimate Cure for the Baby Blues" or the untitled chapter I have for an engagement? I'll let my wonderful fans decide! (And this also means I have each of those chapters, plus a wedding chapter almost finished, so hopefully I'll get to updating a lot faster!) So let me know what you thought!_


	12. The Ultimate Cure for the Baby Blues

_**A/N: **Hooray, I finally updated! Look for an update for Be All That You Can Be and Our Best Friend's Wedding soon! They're coming, I promise. Thanks again to all my readers, especially **Kelly (x2!), readbetweenthelines (x2!), my 3 anon reviews, FF2Addict, Shananigan, QuickFan, LittleMissDaisie, MsKylie93, andsoitis2, gleeothfriends90210cccjsAMD, Ellii51, Marine04, and olacindy** for your wonderful reviews. _

_Also, as some of you may have heard, the administrators of the site have threatened to remove, delete, etc. any story that has "detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature," as they say that would constitute a rating of MA and MA stories have not been allowed on the site since 2002. 'M' ratings can only contain adult language, themes or suggestions and while I thought the scenes in the stories I wrote fit within the "adult themes" portion of that, my opinion is only that. My opinion. However, it would be a shame if they truly started doing that and taking all of the stories down that they thought were too MA for this site. Personally , I have read some wonderful works by people who submit their work on this site and I think it would be a travesty to just delete that kind of creativity and hard work. Some of these stories are true labors of love for us, and I personally thing that the rating filter they already have as well as an author warning about the content should be sufficient. Additionally, in the terms of service for the site under subsection 5, letter F, they explicitly state that there is a possibility of people being exposed user submissions that may be " inaccurate, offensive, indecent, or objectionable," and that they are not responsible if you are exposed to a story like that. _

_I feel that's reasonable enough warning and it would be a shame if people's intellectual property and ideas in their stories is taken down simply because someone thinks it is offensive, indecent or objectionable. That's quite a subjective standard and everyone has their own ideas on what those words truly mean. I feel that my writing, while somewhat detailed at times, is not really offensive or indecent. I give warnings at the beginning of most chapters and this particular story is rated M, for a reason. I hope the administrators choose to keep the stories up and create a stronger filter if needed, but I sincerely hope they don't just dump stories because they personally find them a bit too offensive, objectionable, or indecent. But that may just be the lawyer in me talking… all those classes about the First Amendment right to Freedom of Expression have made me rather opinionated. And now I'll get off my soapbox._

_So, without further ado, I give you The Ultimate Cure for the Baby Blues…and warning, this chapter is rated M for a reason._

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Ultimate Cure for the Baby Blues<span>**

"Hey babe, how was your day?" Puck asked, strolling into the house before dumping his gear in the entryway.

"PUCK! Get that shit out of here! I just washed the floors and now you're tracking in mud everywhere!" Quinn screamed, immediately picking up some of his muddy gear and tossing it out into the garage.

"Q, careful!" Puck replied, trying to stop his wife from throwing any more things, "Here, I'll get it and help you clean up. Geesh, sorry!"

"Sometimes, I just don't think you get it," Quinn complained, rubbing her very pregnant belly as her eyes began to water.

"Get what?" he asked incredulously, looking around at his stuff, "Fuck Q, it's like I can't do anything right these days!"

He pulled his gear off of the floor before taking the last few pieces out into the garage, grabbing a wet towel on the way in and wiping up the floor. When he was finally done, he looked back up at his wife of a year and a half, fully prepared to unleash some sarcastic rant about her being too particular about things when he noticed her piercing green eyes filling with tears as she stood there and watched him clean up his mess. He immediately felt terrible and he knew he shouldn't have overreacted like that, but lately she'd been on his ass for everything.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked, standing and wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I'm sorry, honey."

Quinn brushed his arm off of her shoulder before turning to face him, wiping a few stray tears away before she spoke, "You know what, Puck? You're a real asshole sometimes, you know that?"

Before he could get another word in edgewise, she spun on her heel and waddled away, their bedroom door slamming behind her, leaving Puck standing there staring up at where she had disappeared to. This was like the tenth time in the last month that she had snapped at him like that, and whether or not he deserved it, it confused the hell out of him as to what he should do.

Out of options and ideas, Puck pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed the one person who may know what to do. His mom. She always seemed to know what to do in situations like this, even though she tended to take Quinn's side a lot of the time.

However, after both his own mother and Judy Fabray had failed to answer the phone, he resorted to calling his best friend to see if he had any advice.

"What can I do for ya, Puckerman?" Finn answered, his voice sounding a bit far away.

"Hey buddy, how's Ft. Drum, New York treating ya?"

"Hell of a lot better than Ft. Benning, Georgia. The fucking humidity down there almost killed me! How's Quantico, Virginia these days?"

"Oh you know, same old Marine Corps bullshit, day in and day out. I definitely don't miss Iraq or Afghanistan, that's for sure."

"Ah, yeah so you're relaxing on the beach while us Army men are doing real work. I see how this goes."

"Whatever the fuck ever dude. We carry the big guns in and out of the water while you Nancies up there in the mountains go for hikes," Puck teased Finn, their Army/ Marine Corps rivalry still a source of humor and banter between the two of them regardless of the miles between them.

"Well, you boys enjoy your boats, Speedos and tans while we real men practice dominating the terrain where the terrorists hide."

"Yeah, yeah, enjoy ski season you bum."

"Good to see you're in your usual form, champ," Finn laughed, "So, what's up?"

"Well, I hoping you could help me out with something," Puck replied.

"If it's helping you with any other type of construction project, forget about it. Your deck was a bitch to build the last time Rach and I visited."

"Nah man, nothing to build this time. Unless this shit with Quinn gets any worse. Then you may have to come help build me my very own doghouse to live in when she gets pissed at me, which these days, is like every twenty minutes."

"Ouch, that doesn't sound good. What did you do this time?"

"Nothing, I think," Puck replied, making his way to the fridge and grabbing an ice cold beer and a bottle of water.

"You think?" Finn laughed before murmuring something Puck couldn't quite hear.

"Fuck dude, I don't know. All I did was come home and put some gear down in the hallway and she started flipping out, screaming that she had just cleaned and then started throwing shit out into the garage!"

"Well, it is Quinn. She tends to throw shit when she gets mad, if I remember correctly. Plus, you're the one who has more experience dealing with pregnant chicks. Isn't that normal?"

"Yeah, sometimes, but Quinn only really did that in college or when she gets a bit tipsy and angry. But she threw my frickin' utility belt, with my hand gun still attached, out into the garage. I wasn't sure if I should duck and cover to save myself or tackle her and save the baby in case that thing went off!"

"Oh damn, that's no good. She must have been really pissed at you," Finn replied before murmuring something to Rachel.

Before Puck could answer him back, he heard Rachel's voice coming through the phone loud and clear, "Noah! What the hell did you do to your wife?"

"What?" he asked incredulously, "I didn't do anything, I swear! And it's nice to hear from you too, Rachel."

"Yeah whatever," she replied, her voice very snippy as she ignored his comment, "All I know is I just got a text from your wife calling you an asshole. So what happened?"

"Finn, were you on speaker phone?" Puck asked, ignoring Rachel for the moment.

"Maybe," Finn replied, "But it was only because I was hungry and was making a sandwich in the process."

"Thanks a lot for throwing me under the bus, dude."

"No problem," Finn replied, his mouth full.

"You didn't answer my question, Noah. What happened?" Rachel chimed in again, her voice demanding.

"Rachel, calm down. I didn't do anything. I came home, put my shit down and she started yelling at me. What am I supposed to say? All she does is yell at me for stuff now. I don't know what to do!"

"Well, she is almost nine months pregnant. I'm sure her hormones are all over the place," Rachel replied, her voice calming a bit before she thought of something else, "Wait a second. You said you put your stuff down when you came home?"

"Yeah."

"Were you all dirty or something?"

"Um, I'm a Marine. We live in the dirt. We're never clean."

"Noah, she was probably upset that you came in and got the house all dirty."

"That's what she said, but that's what the mudroom in our house is for. You put your dirty shit there and its right next to the wash machine. That's why it's called a mudroom," Puck replied, "I always dump my crap there so it doesn't get the rest of the house dirty."

"Yeah, but she's nesting right now. She's probably very overwhelmed with needing to keep the place clean," Rachel explained, speaking slowly so he could get it through his thick skull.

"Rach, she's not a fucking bird."

"No she's not, but nesting is what it's called when an expectant mother feels this overwhelming need and desire to organize and clean their whole house to prepare for the arrival of their baby, you idiot. Did you ever notice when Quinn would start cleaning or picking up your house when she lived with you while she was pregnant with Beth? Hell, she reorganized Mercedes' entire house after she moved in with her."

Puck thought back on her behavior these past few months as compared to the last time she was pregnant with Beth. Granted, she only lived with him a few months and he was never the cleanest guy back in high school, but she was always picking things up and organizing his room. He was still a little hurt that she moved out of his house and in with the Jones' house when things got stressful toward the end, but he also realized he missed a lot of the last month or so of her pregnancy the last time because of that, so he had never lived with her for long enough to notice something like that while she was pregnant until now.

"Look, I know you're both still young, you haven't been married all that long and you both have been really busy lately," Rachel continued, "But did you ever read any of the parenting books she brought home for you."

"Of course I have! Give me a little credit for something here!"

"Oh, so if you truly read them, you would know to expect this type of behavior from her and would know the best ways to deal with it. If you haven't read them, as I suspect you have not, you should read the pertinent chapters in _What to Expect When You're Expecting_ just to understand where she's coming from. And whatever you do, make nice with her as soon as possible. She's very close to her due date and she doesn't need any more stress in her life, so just let stuff roll of your back and cater to whatever she needs for a little while longer. Once your son or daughter graces this world, life will be so much better."

"Fuck Berry, I hope you're right, cuz I'm not sure I can take much more of these roller coaster emotions from her."

"Sure you can," Rachel replied, "Aren't you supposed to be the big badass Marine?"

"Ha ha, you and your husband are both fucking comedians," Puck answered sarcastically, "Tell Finn I still hate him."

"We love you too, Noah," she teased before the line went dead.

_Great, now I've got to think of something to make it up to my wife,_ Puck thought as he grabbed the baby book next to the couch and plopped down, flipping through a few pages before he found the chapter he wanted.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Over the next few days, Puck tried every trick in the book to make the perpetually grumpy Quinn happy again. He tried giving her foot and back rubs, making her dinner, and even cleaning the whole house for her again. However, it was never clean enough for her standards, she was never in the mood for the food he made (claiming the baby wasn't interested in it at the time), and even though he knew it made her feel better, the massages didn't work either. She was always uncomfortable.

What if there was a way to relieve a little of her discomfort and stress?

And then it hit him.

Sex.

And that would totally benefit both of them at the same time too! He knew it sounded crash and crude to even think about banging his wife when she was clearly uncomfortable and struggling near the end of this pregnancy but he honestly thought it would help.

Truth be told, even though he hated to see her so uncomfortable and crazy-hormonal, he absolutely loved her being pregnant. He thought she looked amazing carrying his child. Her skin was softer, she had this ethereal glow about her, her boobs were bigger and good Lord she was a hellcat in the sack. She had gone through this phase where she couldn't get enough of him, Puck simultaneously wanting to thank and curse her hormones as he was positive they had never had as much sex in their lives as they had for those five months, but it definitely wore him out…in a good way. Sure, some mornings he would be dragging through drills but it was always totally worth it.

He got ribbed enough for being married at twenty four years old and expecting a child, but after all of the rest of the men in his unit found out how much and how often he and his wife were going at it, it was very clear that most of them were pretty damn envious. Then again, he never really shared how often he got yelled or cursed at during one of her hormonal rages so maybe they shouldn't be as jealous of his current situation.

Either way, he figured sex may loosen her up a bit and help her relax some. At the least, it may help her sleep more soundly instead of tossing and turning all night long.

So he set his plan into motion, picking up some flowers and Quinn's favorite take out from the Chinese restaurant she had been craving for the majority of her pregnancy before heading home for the night. Quinn must have been out for the afternoon because he had the house to himself, Puck quickly pulling out some plates and setting up for dinner before she arrived, hoping he would surprise her.

After all of that was done, he ran upstairs and pulled out some candles, strategically placing them around the room for a little ambiance later knowing Quinn would like or at least appreciate the effort…he hoped.

x-x-x-x-x

Dinner that night went exceptionally well. Quinn was very surprised and she was rather calm the entire night, thanking Puck for helping relieve some of the stress she had been feeling the closer she got to her due date. She was able to put the finishing touches on the nursery earlier in the week and had finally gotten to the point where their house was in the order she wanted it to be, so Puck making the effort to do something nice for her was definitely welcomed.

It was a sweet gesture and when he offered to give her a back rub before bed that night, she couldn't resist. After getting herself ready for bed, she stepped out of the bathroom to find the room bathed in the soft glow of candlelight. Puck sat there on their bed in his boxers waiting for her to join him, a big smile on his face as she made her way toward where he sat.

"What is that grin for?" she asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Just because you're beautiful," he replied, moving around behind her and tracing his hands up and down her shoulders.

"Ha," she snorted before relaxing her head to the side as he began massaging her neck, "I look like a beached whale."

"No you don't," he insisted, leaning forward to kiss her neck, "You're beautiful."

"Whatever you say," she replied, moaning lightly as his relaxing touch spread down her sore back, "Just as long as you don't stop doing that."

Puck began to ease one of the shoulder straps of her nightgown down her arm, kissing his way along her skin as he went, before repeating the action on the other side. He continued to rub her shoulders with one hand, letting the other one trail down her arm before it snaked its way up her front side, caressing her swollen abdomen lovingly before continuing the journey upwards to cup her breast.

Quinn moaned at the contact and sagged back into him, Puck continuing his ministration until he thought she may be ready for a little something more.

"Speaking of doing whatever I say," he smirked against her skin, gently pulling her shoulders backwards, "I think we need to get rid of this nightgown."

Quinn tossed a playful smirk over her shoulder before complying, sitting forward slightly and helping Puck pull the nightgown up over her head, the garment quickly discarded on the floor next to their bed.

"Mmm, beautiful," Puck murmured against her skin as his hands trailed up from her thighs, over her belly and cupped her breasts, Quinn sagging back against him even further. "I want to make you feel good, babe. Something that I promise you will relieve a little of your stress and help to relax you."

Quinn made a slightly inaudible noise before replying, "That sounds good. What did you have in mind?"

"You'll have to wait and see," he answered, "Now lay back and close your eyes."

Quinn did as he asked and Puck took his place, hovering over her right side before leaning down and placing a gentle yet passionate kiss against her lips. Quinn responded immediately, kissing him back with fervor and allowing her tongue to duel with his for a few moments. But Puck wanted to change things up a little, breaking their kiss to trail pecks and gently swipes of his tongue down the column of her neck and chest, stopping to nip and lick at her swollen, sensitive peaks, his tongue teasing the hard buds as he enjoyed fondling his wife's chest for a little while longer until the baby would inevitably have free reign over them thereafter.

Quinn moaned when he suckled on her nipple, the overly sensitive bud reacting immediately to his touch, sending waves of heat and electricity throughout her whole body. She reached up and threaded her fingers through his short locks, her nails teasing the nape of his neck as he ventured lower. He made his way down her body, stopping momentarily to kiss his wife's swollen abdomen and tell his little boy or girl that he loved them, before continuing his journey south.

Once he reached his destination, he hooked his forefingers under the waistband of her panties, sending her one of his trademark grins before gently sliding them off. Then, starting at her knees, Puck kissed his way back up the insides of her thighs, nipping and suckling along the way.

Quinn gasped at the sensation as he neared the apex of her thighs, his warm breath tickling her sensitive skin. She watched his ascent, closing her eyes as she felt his mouth mere centimeters from her hot core and waiting for the bliss to come.

Puck watched his wife's reaction and judging from the throaty little moans she was making, she was enjoying herself just as much as he was. Finally, after kissing his way up and down her entire body, he made contact at last, swiping his tongue up the full length of her slit, Quinn releasing a deep moan as he flicked her clit with his tongue.

He continued his ministrations, slow and steady with his tongue, stopping every once in a while to suckle her clit and savor in her full body jerk every time he came into contact with that sensitive little bud of nerves. He heard her breathing hitch and knowing that she was probably extra sensitive at this point in the pregnancy, she was probably getting close to her climax. To help her out a little bit, Puck inserted first one, then two of his long, skillful fingers, stroking her in a "come hither" motion to hit her g-spot every time.

Quinn was on the verge of her orgasm, her whole body humming as Puck stroked her with his deft digits and laved her center with his talented tongue, his mouth working wonders to relieve her stress. She was so close, she could feel it. Now she wanted to see it, wanted to see her husband in action, giving her all of this pleasure.

She forced her eyes open, raising her head and looking down her body to watch him as he sent her over the edge…

…But as soon as she looked down, she couldn't see Puck. All she could see was her swollen stomach.

She was able to see one of Puck's hands resting on her hip, but that was it. She was so big that she couldn't even see the top of his head over her belly.

And almost immediately and without warning, the tears began to rise.

She was so fat that she couldn't even see her own husband making love to her! How could he possibly find her attractive right now when all he could see on his end was a huge, round bump?

All of a sudden her bliss from moments ago gave way to serious insecurities, her body jerking with every sob as she cried silently, trying to gently kick Puck away and close her legs.

Puck felt Quinn's body jerk a few times, but it didn't quite feel like her normal shudder when she climaxed. He figured it was the momentum from her build-up and her climax was still on the way, but as soon as he felt her move away and try to close her legs, he knew something was wrong.

He pulled away from her body and sat up, his confusion amplified at the sight of his wife in tears as she tried unsuccessfully to roll away from him. He immediately slid up next to her, looking down at her tear-streaked face as he pulled her hands away.

"Quinn, babe, what's wrong? Are you ok?" he asked, concern etched in his features, "Did I hurt you? Did I hurt the baby?"

Quinn sniffed back a few tears and sighed, shaking her head gently as she spoke, "No, you didn't hurt me or the baby. I just – I hate how fat I am…again! I couldn't even see you," she replied, gesturing to her stomach.

"Babe," he began before Quinn cut him off.

"I look like a beached whale, Puck. How can you, you know, do _that_ when I look this gross? How can you still want me looking like this?"

Puck simply smiled and shook his head, finding it slightly humorous that his wife could possibly think all of that after all they had been through with Beth in the past and especially now, considering the multiple months the two of them went at it like rabbits when her hormones made her libido spike. That had to be what this was – a minor hormonal meltdown…and by now, Puck was well versed in dealing with it.

"Q, hon, you're not fat. You're pregnant. That's a big difference. You're literally growing a little person in there and that's pretty fucking badass if you ask me. I mean, I couldn't do it, so you're like a superhero."

"Men can't have babies, you idiot."

"True, but I'm trying to give you a compliment here, or more like give you the truth, so just listen and save the name calling and cursing for later," he grinned, teasing her, "Like I said, you're not fat, you're pregnant and frankly, you don't look like a beached whale and you don't look gross, despite what you may think. You're fucking hot and that's no lie. You've still got a banging body, your boobs are huge and I love playing with them since I probably won't get to much after our little girl comes, and I always want you. You know that."

Quinn cracked a slight smile, "You really mean that?"

"One hundred and ten percent," he replied, kissing her softly before grinning once again, "Plus, you know how much I've always loved MILFs. Can't resist them. Especially this one," he teased, leaning down and kissing her again.

Quinn giggled and kissed him back, pushing him away gently, "You better only like this MILF," she teased, "But I don't know why you keep referring to the baby as a little girl. It's going to be a little boy."

"Nah, it's a girl," Puck stated, lightly rubbing her belly, "And she'll be perfect, just like her mom."

Quinn smiled up at him, placing her own hand over his as the baby responded to their touch, kicking gently, "I'm telling you, it's going to be a boy. I've been way more hormonal this time around and he's been kicking like crazy. Beth was never this active and it seem like he enjoys using my bladder as a trampoline."

"Ha, you're way more hormonal now than you were with Beth? Were you even there when you went on your 3am rampages when you were preggers with her, cuz I know I was."

"Maybe I was just doing that to piss you off. Besides, you were the one who didn't want to find out and I'm telling you this pregnancy is different. I can just feel it," she explained before grinning back up at him, "Call it 'Mother's Intuition.'"

"I'm gonna call it 'Mother's Full-of-Shit' when our little girl arrives. Besides, Beth wanted a sister and she's got a little psychic mojo working, so I think it's a girl."

"You keep telling yourself that," she replied, rubbing her hand over her belly again.

Puck leaned down and kissed her shoulder, "Can I get you anything? Ice Cream? Doritos?"

"Ha, after my little tirade and waterworks display earlier, you are seriously asking if I want food?"

"Well yeah, I want my baby mama to be happy and if ice cream or Doritos makes mama happy, then baby will be happy and we'll all be happy!"

"You are so cliché sometimes, but I love it. And I'm actually fine right now. But maybe in a few hours…" she answered, looking over at the clock blinking 11pm.

"Well, you know where to find me then," Puck replied, rolling on to his back as Quinn settled onto her side.

Even though Quinn's waterworks somewhat put a damper on his initial plans for the evening, Puck's own body was still rearing to go. His wife was still very naked as she shifted to find a comfortable position, her smooth skin and body tempting him as she finally settled on her side facing away from him. He knew her body had to still be buzzing from her almost-climax and he knew his own raging hard-on wasn't going away any time soon, so he decided to give it one last shot.

Gently, he rolled over to spoon her, trailing his fingertips up and down her arm before continuing his journey south along her side to her hip, slowly caressing her skin. As he stroked her body, he inched forward until he was pressing his body against hers, kissing her softly on her shoulder and peppering kisses along her neck up to her sweet spot right behind her ear.

Quinn moaned lightly at his touch, flinching a little as she felt his hand slide off of her hip and move toward her still throbbing center. She could feel his hardness against her backside, but after her earlier freak-out, she wasn't sure if this was the best time to continue what Puck started earlier.

"Puck, what are you doing?" she asked as he stroked her gently.

"Shh, just let me," he murmured in her ear, slipping his fingers into her wet folds.

"Mmm, babe, I don't know if this is a good time," she replied, her body betraying her words as she leaned back into him and opened her legs a little wider, granting him better access.

"It's always a good time."

"Puck, I'm not sure…" she began, before Puck cut her off.

"Come on Q, just the tip? It's been almost a month since the last time we were together. I'm dying over here, babe!" he complained, "Plus, I know you want it too! I can feel it! And you know you'll sleep like a rock afterwards. You always do."

Quinn chuckled at his whining, "Just the tip? Come on Puck, it's never just the tip."

"Yeah well, the whole thing is so much better than just the tip. So whaddya say?" he asked, kissing her neck again and continuing to stroke her, "It'll relax you. Relieve some of the stress."

His touch felt too good and Quinn did have to admit it had been a while since she and her husband had been intimate, the two going at it like crazy for a few months during the middle of her pregnancy, but they had barely touched this last month or so. He stroked a particularly sensitive spot, causing her whole body to shudder before she finally gave in, acknowledging that resisting him was futile and that she did truly want this too.

She lulled her head back against his shoulder as he continued to spoon her from behind, lifting one of her legs over his as he found the best position for them. He lined himself up with her center before easily sliding into her from behind, Quinn leaning her head back and capturing his cheek with her hand as she kissed him hard.

The two built a steady yet leisurely pace, enjoying the way their bodies fit perfectly together and reveling in the full body contact their position provided. Puck's hands were everywhere too, caressing and fondling all of her most sensitive places as he continued to drive into her, pushing her closer and closer to her peak.

Their breathing became ragged and Puck's movements started to get more and more erratic as he thrust into her, his hands moving to gently cradle her swollen stomach as her body jerked back into his with every twist of her hips.

Puck felt himself getting closer and closer to his peak, but before he could really prepare for it, Quinn's climax hit her like a freight train, her inner muscles clamping down around him causing him to shatter as well, the two of them panting hard as their bodies shuddered together coming down off of their high. Once their heart rates began to slow, Puck detached himself from Quinn and let her lay back against the mattress before kissing her once again.

"So, feel any better?"

Quinn simply grinned, blushing lightly as she responded, "Much, much better. I may even be able to get some sleep tonight too. Hopefully your son gets the picture and decides to take a night off from his usual kickboxing routine at 4am."

Puck laughed back at her, easing himself down her body and planting a soft kiss on the top of her belly before speaking to his unborn child, "Mommy wants to think you're a boy, but daddy knows better, huh Princess? So I need you to do me a favor and chill out for a night so mommy can get some sleep, ok? Help daddy out a little."

Puck felt a tiny nudge against his hand and grinned up at his wife, "See, _she_ knows what's up," he said before lying down next to Quinn.

"Whatever, at least _he _is somewhat ok with you calling _him_ Princess, apparently."

"It's going to be a girl. You know I'm right, I'm never wrong."

"You're wrong about 80% of the time, and it's going to be a boy. You should just admit it now."

"For argument's sake, so you don't start yelling and cursing at me again, I'll let it go this time," Puck replied, finding a comfortable position before closing his eyes, "But you know I'm right."

Quinn snorted as she too rolled around to find a comfortable position, "Like always, you're wrong. I'm surprised you haven't figured out by now that I'm the one that's never wrong. And I'll bet you fifty bucks he's a boy."

"Oh, you're on," he chuckled, "And prepare to pay up, sweetcheeks."

x-x-x-x-x

A little after 2am, Quinn awoke with a start. The baby was shifting around a bit and she felt that throbbing ache she'd had for a few days return in her lower back, making it almost impossible to fall back asleep. However, as she watched the minutes tick away on the clock, the pain seemed to get worse.

She was able to sort of fall back asleep until about 3:30am, when she woke up yet again. She shifted around to try and find some sort of comfortable position, but she was covered in sweat and there was no good place to lay anymore….except, her whole body wasn't covered in sweat. Just her lower half.

_Oh no way,_ she thought to herself as she reached down in between her legs. Sure enough, it was just as she thought. She shook her head as the realization finally dawned on her.

She had completely forgotten about that one little thing they warn people of in all of the books you read:

Sex far enough into a pregnancy can sometimes induce labor.

Quinn laughed at the turn of events of the evening before she leaned over and shook Puck gently, "Puck, wake up."

"Hrmpf," he replied unintelligibly, smacking his lips as he shifted slightly.

"Puck," she shook a bit harder, "You need to wake up."

"Hmm, the baby hungry or something," he asked sleepily.

"Um, not quite. And you may want to prepare yourself for lots more yelling and profanities."

"Mmm, but why? I thought we worked everything out nicely earlier," he replied, eyes still closed as he smiled sleepily, rolling over and pulling her into his arms. His eyes shot open as he looked down at her and at the bed, wet underneath his legs as he glanced back up at his wife, "Did you pee the bed?"

"Yes, I peed the bed," she replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "No, you idiot."

"Still with the name calling, eh? I thought we worked that all out of your system."

"Well, you may want to get used to it cuz I think my water just broke."

"WHAT?" Puck exclaimed, practically jumping out of bed, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure," she answered, trying to push herself up into a sitting position, the movement more difficult than she originally anticipated as she struggled to sit up straight. Puck rushed to her side, helping her out of bed and getting her changed, hustling her carefully and cautiously down the stairs and out to their car before he ran back in and grabbed her overnight bag, tossing it into the back of the car and peeling out of the driveway as he raced to the hospital.

x-x-x-x-x-x

After an exhaustive eleven hours of labor and more profanities, mean names, and more threats to withhold sex or chop off his man parts than Puck cared to hear, the two parents finally welcomed their new addition into the world.

"I told you it was going to be a boy," Quinn joked, her body exhausted but her face radiating all of the joy in the world as she cradled her new son.

"You were right this time," Puck murmured, leaning down and kissing her on the forehead before softly touching his son's tiny balled up hand.

"You want to hold him?"

"I do," Puck replied, his eyes never leaving the tiny blue bundle as Quinn gently passed their little boy over to him. He cradled his son reverently, a wide smile on his face as he took in the little guy in front of him, "Hi buddy, I'm your daddy."

The little boy stretched his arms a bit in his sleep, Quinn smiling as she teared up at the precious exchange, "He loves you already."

Puck leaned down and kissed his son's cheek before looking back up at Quinn, his eyes misting over a bit, "You're amazing, you know that?"

Quinn ran her hand down his arm, "I had some help."

Puck simply smiled, glancing down at his son before looking back up at his wife, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For him," he murmured, glancing back down at his son, a few stray tears escaping down his cheeks, "For everything."

Seeing her usually strong and composed husband get emotional in that moment was enough to send Quinn over the edge too. She knew how badly he wanted to keep Beth and seeing how solemn and sad he was after the two of them left the hospital without her about killed her. But now, watching him dote over his son knowing that he would finally be able to be the father he always wanted to be, was almost more than Quinn could take.

Tears welling in her eyes, she reached down and stroked her son's cheek, "I couldn't have done it without you. I would never have wanted to do it without you."

That reassurance was all that Puck needed and sitting here now with his family, he wasn't sure if he could ask for anything more. He glanced over at his wife, leaning in and placing a tender kiss on her lips before looking back at his son.

"I never knew you could be so in love with someone you just met," Quinn murmured, snuggling against Puck's shoulder.

"Me neither," he agreed, readjusting the tiny blue stocking cap they placed on the little boy's head in the nursery.

"You know, we never really agreed on names."

"I know, probably because I was only focusing on girls names," Puck replied, giving her a cheeky grin, "What were you thinking of?"

"That's just it, I'm not sure."

Puck thought about it for a little bit before Quinn rubbed his arm again, her fingertips tracing over the long scar on his bicep, the memories of how he got that scar flooding back to him.

"How about Daniel?" he asked, looking down at the scar, "We could call him Danny."

Quinn looked back up at him, noting the swirling of emotions in his eyes and the way he looked down at his scar in remembrance.

"Daniel," she smiled, looking back down at her son, "I like that."

"Daniel Puckerman. That's a badass name," he replied.

x-x-x-x-x-x

A few hours later, after a much needed nap and learning how to nurse her baby, Quinn heard a light rap on the door, signaling Puck and the rest of their visitors had arrived. Quinn gave a small wave and the group entered the room, Judy Fabray walking in first followed closely by Mrs. Puckerman and Puck's little sister. Finn and Rachel walked in, the duo hopping on the next early morning flight they could as soon as they found out Quinn had gone into labor. Steve, Judy's new husband and Quinn's new stepdad, brought up the rear as everyone quietly piled into the room.

"He's absolutely precious," Judy murmured, the whole group nodding in agreement.

"What a handsome little guy," Puck's mom replied, giving Quinn a half-hug.

"I think he's pretty damn perfect," Puck replied, before Finn clapped him on the shoulder, offering his congratulations as well.

"Ok now, you two get together on the bed," Rachel said, signaling to Puck to sit next to Quinn and the baby, pulling out her phone to snap a few pictures, "What a beautiful family!"

"Well, he does have my genes," Puck joked before Quinn passed him the little blue bundle, pausing to pose for a few more photos.

"Let's just hope he didn't inherit your troublemaking genes though," Puck's mom joked back. The whole room laughed while Puck rolled his eyes.

Rachel took a few more pictures with Quinn and Puck's phones, the latter texting everyone in his phone a picture of his new son.

It didn't take long before Puck's phone practically blew up with text messages of congratulations. However, it was Santana who called to offer her congratulations first, in her own special way of course.

"So, your kid doesn't look like much of a lizard baby. That's a plus," she said in greeting.

"Haha, you're hilarious."

"He's actually pretty cute. Nice work, Puckerman."

"Thanks San. I'm hoping he gets my good looks and his mama's brains."

"I hope he gets his mama's everything," she chided.

"Yeah well, that wouldn't be so bad either," Puck conceded.

"Now put your wife on the phone. I'm getting sick of talking to you already."

"Miss you too, San," he replied before handing the phone to Quinn, mouthing that it was Santana.

Quinn gently handed the baby off to Judy before taking the phone, keeping a close eye on her little boy as the rest of the people in the room took turns doting over him.

"Hey San," she murmured into the phone.

"Hey hot mama, how ya feeling?"

"Tired and I need a shower, but good. I'm so in love with him already and he's only been here for a few hours."

"That's really cool, Q-Tip. Congrats," Santana replied genuinely, "Oh and sorry we couldn't make it down with Rach and Finn, but we're planning on coming down this next weekend to see the little squirt if that's ok."

"That's totally fine. I'm really excited to see you both and for you to meet our new little guy!"

"Me too! Tell the little guy that Auntie Tanna and Auntie Britt are excited to meet him too! And spoil him more than Auntie Rachel, because let's face it, she may be able to sing better than me, but I'll be damned if she gets to be the favorite aunt."

Quinn chuckled and the two of them exchanged a few more pleasantries before they hung up, Quinn informing Puck that Santana and Britt were coming down for a visit before sitting back and watching the other people in the room take turns holding their son. Finn looked like a giant holding the little boy, his monstrous hands cradling the tiny bundle while his face contorted into one of extreme caution, like he was afraid he would drop him or something.

Rachel took that moment to break the comfortable silence that had settled over the group.

"So, have you guys picked a name yet?"

Quinn looked over at her husband. "Daniel James Puckerman," she replied proudly.

Both Finn and Mrs. Puckerman gave Puck knowing looks, the gesture confusing Rachel. "I like it. How did you come up with it?"

Quinn glanced back over at her husband, nodding her head to let him answer.

Puck took a deep breath as he looked down at the little boy now nestled in Rachel's arms.

"He's named after a buddy of mine that was in my company during my last tour of duty in Afghanistan," he explained, swallowing hard, "He, uh, he was killed in action. An insurgent threw a grenade near where we were taking cover and he spotted it first, yelling for people to take cover before he threw his own body on top of it to protect the rest of us."

The room stared at him with wide eyes, only a handful of people ever having heard Puck talk about his time overseas.

"I was standing only about five feet from him when he did that," Puck continued, swallowing hard again, "He saved my life, as well as the lives of several other men. I wouldn't be here today, sitting in a hospital room with my newborn son, my family and my best friends if it weren't for him. So we thought that it was rather fitting to name our little boy after him."

"Daniel James Puckerman," Judy cooed as she watched Rachel pass the little boy over to Mrs. Puckerman, the two new grandmothers cooing over the little boy, "I think that is a perfect name."

"I do too," Mrs. Puckerman agreed, "You two are going to be wonderful parents."

"I think so," Quinn replied, looking up at her husband.

"I just hope I don't screw anything up too bad," Puck added.

"You'll be fine, dude," Finn reassured him before grinning at his friend, "I mean you Marines can do anything, right? Or so you say."

"Or so we say? It's a fact!" Puck replied, before smiling back at his friend, "I think we'll be just fine."

"Me too," Quinn agreed before kissing her husband gently, "Me too."

* * *

><p><em>Fact: Sex can induce labor if you're far enough along. You learn new things every day!<em>

_Also, I hope this isn't my last posting on here with this story. I do love writing these little one shots and I would be supremely bummed if the admin people decided to take it off due to its adult content. If they leave it up, I will be super happy and will continue to update the story with the chapters I had written about their engagement, wedding, etc. However, if they do decide to take it down, I just wanted to tell everyone that I thank you for all of your kindness, support and reviews. You have no idea how much it means to me that people continue to read this story and take the time to let me know what they thought. You all are the best! Thank you!_


	13. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**A/N: **_ So, I bet you all thought I had given up on this story…but no. I had been working on my other story and after writing a few of those chapters, it became a bit taxing, to say the least. I need a fun outlet after writing the last few chapters of 'Be All That You Can Be.' Hence, the return of The Private Escapades! This one is a bit of a doozy and I'm not sure its my best work, but I felt like I owed it to you all to put out a longer one as a way of saying sorry and thank you for reading! A big, big, big thanks to__** Alex (x2), Kate, Rae, Marine04, cpfalmeida, Shananigan, Ellii51, andsoitis2, gleeothfriends90210cccjsAMD, readbetweenthesigns, FF2Addict, olacindy, and Kelly**__ for your wonderful reviews! _

_Like I said, I'm still not sure about this chapter, and I'll admit I read through it once, but if there's mistakes…my bad. The title comes from the awesomely epic band **Queen**._

* * *

><p><strong>Crazy Little Thing Called Love<strong>

"Oh God, Noah," Quinn moaned as she arched her back and ground down on top of her boyfriend, her hips circling on top of his, "Almost there."

Puck gripped her hips harder as he thrust up into her, matching her movements as they rocked together. He looked back up at her and couldn't help but grin at the expression on her face; the head back, eyes-closed, lip-bite look of ecstasy he created always helped to inflate his ego, among other things.

She jerked on top of him when he hit a particularly sensitive spot, Quinn lurching forward and sinking her nails into his chest, crying out her release as Puck pounded into her a few more times, his own release hitting him hard as they shattered together.

Quinn collapsed across his torso and simply lay there, enjoying the rise and fall of his chest as he tried to catch his breath. Puck curled an arm around her shoulders, his breath coming in short pants as he soaked in the afterglow of yet another mind-blowing orgasm.

"Wow," he groaned, "Holy shit, that was hot."

"Mmm, you could say that again," Quinn murmured before placing a delicate kiss on his chest and sitting up, "Thanks for the ride, cowboy."

She hitched her eyebrow up at him and grinned before dismounting him and crawling off of the bed, "But you need to get up and get moving," she whispered against his ear.

"Where are you going?" Puck asked, watching her nude retreating form, "Babe, come back to bed."

"Get up, you bum," she called, sticking her head out of the bathroom, "We only have a few hours before our flight and you have yet to pack."

"Oh, cuz it would be a total travesty if we missed out on a day or two with your mom and Steve," he replied sarcastically.

"Haha," she laughed humorlessly, "Now get your ass up and get packed or you won't be getting any ass for a while."

Puck groaned before kicking off the sheets and sliding out of bed, grumbling as he walked into their bathroom and swiping his toothbrush and toothpaste from the drawer. He tossed a sideways glance at Quinn in the mirror, his girlfriend focusing intently on applying eyeliner and mascara. He began to brush his teeth as he looked her up and down, Quinn never having bothered to pull her robe on after she left him in bed.

But even with the current view, Puck still scowled at her for the threat.

"It's not like I'm gonna get any ass this week anyway," he replied, leaning over the sink and spitting the toothpaste out, "Judy barely lets me get within five feet of you when we stay at her place."

"Well, can you blame her?" Quinn replied, pulling her hair up into a ponytail and grabbing her own toothbrush, "After all, you did deflower and impregnate her youngest daughter under her own roof."

"That was a long time ago," he replied, rinsing his mouth under the tap, "We've been dating for like four solid years, so I don't see what the big deal is? And why do I always have to stay in the guest bedroom downstairs? Why can't we stay in the same room? I mean, your mom does know we've been living together for the past two years and sleeping together for longer than that!"

Quinn just rolled her eyes and finished brushing her teeth before looking at him in the mirror, "Puck, my mom's not stupid. She knows what you and I living together implies. She's just somewhat conservative and traditional is all." Quinn opened the medicine cabinet and handed Puck his deodorant before popping a small blue pill out of her birth control packet and swallowing it, rolling on some deodorant of her own thereafter, "Besides, maybe if we were married she wouldn't care as much."

Puck simply arched an eyebrow and rolled his eyes before shaking his head and deciding to change the subject, "So you're saying there is no chance of one last quickie before we leave? Babe, I may die if I can't touch you for an entire week."

Quinn grabbed her make-up bag and a few toiletries before making her way out of the bathroom and tossing him a cheeky grin over her shoulder, "You're not going to die, you drama queen. And no, I'm not saying there is no chance…but your chances of another romp may exponentially increase if you got your cute ass in gear and packed quickly."

Puck's eyes widened and he grinned, quickly gathering the few toiletries he needed from the bathroom before rushing out and snatching a few other items of clothing, throwing all of his stuff into his garment bag.

"Anything in particular I need to remember to bring?" he asked, rifling through his clothes in the closet and picking out a few shirts and pairs of shorts.

"Well, we may go golfing one day and we'll probably head out to the lake to go boating so plan accordingly," she replied, heading back into the bathroom, "Oh, also bring something somewhat dressy just in case. Mom mentioned some sort of charity ball out at the country club that we've all been invited to."

Puck groaned upon hearing that new development as he looked through his closet. He hated these damn events and always still felt like the poor kid from the wrong side of the tracks when he had to go to these things, his worn black suit no match for the designer suits and tuxes the other men would no doubt be wearing. Despite Quinn always being supportive and telling him she didn't care about these silly events, Puck still felt somewhat inadequate and lowly among the upper class attendees, his own background and career nowhere near as impressive as some of the businessmen, lawyers and financiers who attended these sorts of soirées. And he really couldn't stand the looks some of the people there gave him, like they were judging him from the moment he walked through the door with Quinn, their eyes all displaying their disapproval of their relationship, like Quinn was better than him and deserved more.

But he loved Quinn and with her came her mother and Judy's boyfriend Steve, and if he wanted to be with her, he'd have to suck it up for a night and just go with it. He stood there for a few moments contemplating which suit he should take before spotting another alternative hanging off to the far side. Puck smirked to himself as he grabbed the hanger, folding the outfit neatly and packing it away, silently wondering to himself how people would react at his choice of wardrobe for the evening.

He continued to toss things into his suitcase before rummaging through his underwear and sock drawer, a small object in the bottom corner catching his attention and causing him to look around their room to make sure Quinn was still in the bathroom before gently placing it in his carry-on bag.

He tossed the rest of his clothes and shoes in his bag and zipped everything shut, grinning to himself as he strolled back into the bathroom just in time to find Quinn bending over an outstretched leg and smoothing lotion into her skin.

The view was quite enticing and Puck couldn't help himself as he made his way toward her and grasped her waist, pulling her up against his hardness.

"Kinda eager, aren't we?" Quinn joked as Puck began to pepper her back and shoulders with kisses.

"You promised if I packed fast, we could get back to the fun stuff for a bit," he murmured against her skin.

"I made no such promise," she teased, standing up a bit straighter, "I just said your chances of a quickie could increase."

Puck gave her a sharp love bite and growled into the crook of her neck, his fingers wrapping around her hips as he forcefully turned her around to face him briefly before lifting her up and slamming her back down onto the counter top. The slight wince of pain from his forcefulness along with the almost feral look of hunger in his eyes was a huge turn on for Quinn, Puck taking charge in their sex life and playing a bit rough never failing to get her libido going.

His lips, teeth and tongue were on her all at once, Puck nipping and suckling along the tender skin of her neck and shoulders as he pulled her knees apart and settled himself between them, his fingertips ghosting through her dripping folds earning him a throaty moan.

"Mmm, Noah," Quinn groaned, "But we gotta make this quick." She shuddered as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. "Three hours til our flight… hour drive to airport," she panted.

Puck simply grinned and captured a nipple between his teeth, biting gently as he stroked himself a few times before lining himself up with her center and thrusting home, the couple losing themselves in the haze of lust as they frantically chased their release together.

* * *

><p>"Oh Lima, how I've missed you," Puck mused sarcastically as they passed the city limits sign.<p>

"Hey, growing up here wasn't all that bad," Quinn replied as she stared out the window at the familiar scenery.

"Yeah, but it wasn't all that good either," Puck replied under his breath.

Quinn felt his hand tense in hers and she glanced over at him, Puck's jaw clenching as he stared straight ahead.

"Hey," she murmured softly, gently moving one of her hands up to knead the tense muscles of his neck, "We all had our ups and downs but we survived. And if you ask me, we've done pretty damn well for ourselves."

"Says the Yale grad," he teased, "Summa cum laude, may I add."

"Yeah well, while I was safe in my cushy apartment studying for whatever test I deluded myself into thinking was the most important thing in my life at the time, you were out in the middle of the desert fighting for something bigger than a lot of people could ever truly understand. It's because of you and the rest of our military that those of us over here can enjoy stressing out over stupid shit and enjoying our cushy apartments without fearing for our lives on a daily basis. Not a lot of people have the discipline or courage it takes to do what you do, and personally, I think that's a hell of a lot more impressive than that ridiculously expensive piece of paper on my wall," Quinn countered, watching as he visibly relaxed under her touch.

"Ha, I bet the cops around here wouldn't be surprised by my career choice at all, seeing as how I used to light stuff on fire and get into fights when I was younger. Now I just get paid to brawl and blow shit up. Not a bad gig."

"I'm being serious, Puck," Quinn replied softly, "You should be proud of your accomplishments. I'm damn proud of what you've done and I'm proud that I get to call you mine, Marine. So if we run into someone who thinks otherwise this week, fuck 'em. Their opinion doesn't matter."

"I'm not worried about this week really," Puck responded honestly, "Pretty much all of our friends and family know what I do and where I've been, which is actually pretty cool to me, but I'm not really all that excited for this stupid charity thing at the country club."

"Why? It's free food and alcohol and there's dancing. And I know how much you love to dance," she chided.

"Besides watching your sexy ass in those dresses of yours, the booze is the only good part of those ridiculous things. And I hate going to them because everyone still looks at me like I'm trash that doesn't deserve to be with you, like I'm a certifiable Lima Loser even though I haven't lived here in over five years."

"Who looks at you like that?" she asked, "And why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I recognized them as a few of your dad's friends when I used to clean the country club's pool and I never told you because it's not a big deal. We haven't been to one of these things in over a year and I just need to suck it up, but it doesn't mean I don't want to punch those dudes in the face every time they glare at us."

"Ok, first of all, if these people are friends with Russell, they're a bunch of assholes who aren't even worth your time. And second, don't play it off like it's nothing if it bothers you. In fact, if they wanna play that game, you should go ahead and punch those guys in the face. It would definitely make things more entertaining, that's for sure. I'm positive Judy would be rooting for you the whole time and would probably even bail you out of jail if any of them pressed charges. And finally, I don't care what anyone says, I love you, I'm proud that you're mine and I will spend the rest of my life supporting and defending you in front of those yahoos," she replied, smirking slightly as she ran her fingernails down his arm, "Of course that rest of my life part would be a lot easier if we were married."

"Not again," Puck groaned as Quinn giggled in the passenger seat next to him, "You're not going to let up at all are you?"

"Nope, probably not."

"You've been doing this for a few months now," Puck complained, "Could we at least take a week long break while we're here?"

"I'd take an indefinite break from bothering you if you just asked one simple question," she further prodded, tickling his shoulder with her left ring finger.

"And the more you bother me about it, the more I almost don't want to ask you that one simple question," he replied, watching Quinn's face drop before she looked back out the window, "Q, I didn't mean that. You and I both know we're getting married eventually. I just want to be able to ask you on my terms and actually try to surprise you for once instead of caving in when you pressure me. How fun of an engagement story would that be to tell?"

Quinn exhaled heavily before sighing, "Fine. I guess you're right."

"Try not to sound so excited about it," Puck teased.

"I know, I'm sorry. I guess I just want something more permanent than just a boyfriend. I want to call you my fiancé or my husband instead and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. But I feel so middle school calling you my boyfriend after all of these years, and I can't exactly call you my man-friend or something like that because that's just strange," she explained, "Plus, I do love things that are sparkly."

Puck couldn't help but laugh out loud at her last remark, "First it was sparkly prom queen crowns in high school and now we've moved on to sparkly jewelry –discussing these things on a Marine's salary no less. Woman, you're going to be the death of me…or my credit score. One of the two."

Quinn grinned before slapping him on the arm, the two of them continuing to tease one another until they pulled into the Fabray's front drive.

With a groan from Puck and a quick re-application of lip gloss by Quinn, the two of them hopped out of their rental car and made their way to the front door. Before they could even knock, Judy threw open the door and engulfed Quinn in a massive hug, leaving Steve to shake Puck's hand in greeting before Judy flung her arms around Puck as well, a new development ever since Puck proved that he and Quinn were in it for the long run a few years back after reconnecting with Beth and Shelby.

"How was the trip?" Judy asked animatedly, pulling back and looking at the two of them.

"Just fine Mrs. Fabray, thank you," Puck replied, giving her a smile and trying to ignore the roll of Quinn's eyes as she tightened her grip around Puck's bicep, a small reminder that Quinn hadn't forgotten the fact that he tried to talk her into joining the "mile high club" en route to Ohio...and the fact that she said she would consider it if he was on his best behavior this trip.

"Oh, stop the flattery Noah," she chimed in, "Call me Judy."

"Thank you, Judy."

"Good Lord, Noah, you and your manners," Judy blushed, "Those lean, mean Marines sure have you squared away."

"Always, ma'am."

"Oh geeze, this is making me nauseous. Stop flirting with my mother, Puckerman, and get our bags," Quinn groaned, flinging an arm around her mother's shoulders as they entered, the two women immediately beginning to gossip and giggle as the men gathered the rest of the bags.

As soon as the men re-entered the house, Judy spun around and grinned at Puck, "Oh, and Noah, we have you all set up to stay in the guest bedroom down here. You can go ahead and put Quinn's bags on the stairs and get yourself settled in down here."

Puck gave her another smile and a nod before setting Quinn's suitcases down on steps leading up to the second story of the Fabray home and following them into the kitchen, Quinn giving him a sympathetic smile in return as he joined them in the kitchen for a few happy hour drinks.

After a few cocktails and some take-out Italian food for dinner, Judy, Steve, Quinn and Puck spent the remaining hours of the evening talking and catching up on their lives before getting down to the schedule for the week.

"So Noah, I spoke with your mother earlier this last week at the grocery store and she informed me that she and your sister were visiting your grandparents this week."

"Yeah, bad timing I guess," he replied, taking another sip of his beer.

"Well, she did tell me that they would be back by Saturday so I hope they will be able to make it to brunch that morning or we can host a dinner for everyone on Saturday night so you'll able to see them before you head out on Sunday," Judy offered, taking a sip of her wine before setting her glass down on the coffee table.

"That sounds great!" Puck replied, "I was hoping I'd be able to meet up with them at some point while I was back. I'm past due for a visit, according to my sister."

"We'll spend the rest of the weekend with them," Quinn assured him, patting Puck on the leg, "And we are quite overdue for a visit. We have been for a while."

"Good, it's settled then," Steve replied, "We'll host a brunch or dinner over here once the Puckermans return from Wisconsin. I'm excited to meet them too!"

"They'll be excited to finally meet you too, Steve. It's about time, anyway," Quinn joked before turning back to her mom, "So, on the phone you mentioned the lake one day and golf or something, but I guess I was just curious as to what your schedule looked like this week. I know Puck and I are wanting to see Beth for a few days while we're here, but besides that, I guess I was wondering if you had any other plans."

"Well, you just let us know what days you plan on spending with my beautiful little granddaughter and we'll plan around it. Unless you think Beth would like to come out on the boat with us one day?"

"Puck and I will have to ask Shelby if she's ok with that, but now that she's been in swim lessons and on swim team for the past few years, I think Beth would love that," Quinn replied.

"That would be lovely if she could join us!" Judy exclaimed before looking back over at Steve for a moment, "I think the only other thing I can think we have going on this week is the charity gala at the country club on Friday night."

Puck let out an audible groan on accident, Judy and Steve both laughing as Puck tried to recover quickly by trying to cough but it was no use.

"Try not to sound so excited, son," Steve drawled, laughing as he finished his scotch.

"Sorry," Puck apologized, looking down at his shoes momentarily, "You know we military men hate stuffy suits."

"Oh, if I remember correctly, which I do, we soldiers much preferred our fatigues to stuffy suits any day."

"I hear ya on that one, Sir," Puck replied, holding up his pint glass in a mini-salute, "I'm not really the suit type."

"Eh, get out of here with that 'sir' crap. We're not wearing ranks right now," Steve teased, "But the charity gala will be a good time." Puck hesitated to share the same positive outlook, to which Steve continued, "Plus it's for a good cause this year, one that's near and dear to my own heart since I was one of the coordinators."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Quinn asked, turning her attention to her mother's boyfriend.

"You'll see on Friday," Steve joked and Puck blanched a bit, hoping his own attire he chose to bring for the gala would be appropriate before finishing off his beer.

"Well kids, I think it's that time of the night again where I must say good night before I turn into a pumpkin," Judy joked, standing and gathering their discarded glasses, "Good night, and you two better not stay up too late if you're going to see little Bee tomorrow."

Puck and Quinn simply smiled back, Puck waiting until both Judy and Steve disappeared from the room before leaning in and kissing her, Quinn smiling up into the kiss.

"Oh and Noah? Quinn?" Judy called, suddenly appearing in the doorway prompting the two of them to split apart immediately, Puck wiping the corners of his mouth as he stared at the floor.

"Yes, mom?"

"You two know the rules around here. No funny business and Quinn, no boyfriends in your room," Judy replied, smiling before she ascended the stairs and made her way to her own room, leaving Quinn and Puck sitting there awkwardly.

"Well, this is gonna be fun," Puck murmured, earning him a smack on the arm.

* * *

><p><em>Monday<em>

Quinn had been so excited to see Beth that she hardly slept the night before. It had been almost a year since they had been back to Lima, and despite getting to chat with their vivacious seven year old over the internet or phone once in a while, nothing compared to the moment when Quinn was finally able to wrap her arms around her little girl and hold her tight.

And she would soon get to do just that, as Puck and her were scheduled to pick Beth up from Shelby's at around nine that morning, the duo staying up last night to pick out the perfect activities to do with their first born. But that wouldn't be for another three hours at least and try as she might, there was no way she was getting back to sleep. Plus, the night before had been the first night in over a year that Quinn had slept by herself. In her opinion, Puck was the best body pillow in the world and she really hated sleeping without him.

Instead of spending any more time trying to eek out a few more minutes of sleep, Quinn decided to get up, slipping on her robe before heading out of her room, the scent of fresh coffee smacking her in the face as she descended the stairs.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Puck replied from his seat at the counter, a steaming mug in his hand.

"What are you doing up at this ungodly hour?" Quinn asked in return, walking toward the breakfast bar, "It's five thirty in the morning."

"It's a military thing, Quinn," Steve replied, rounding the corner into the kitchen, the man already fully dressed for the day, "Hell, I've been out for the last ten years and it's still just habit. Coffee?"

"Yes please!" she exclaimed, taking a seat next to Puck and accepting a kiss before laying her head on his shoulder.

"You excited about today?" he asked quietly.

"I'm nervous and excited," she replied honestly, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Why are you nervous?"

"It's been over a year since we've seen her in person," she replied, "What if she doesn't recognize us? What if she doesn't want to go with us today?"

"Oh, she will. Trust me," Puck replied, holding up his phone, "Shelby's already text me twice this morning to tell me that Beth hardly slept last night because she was so excited."

"Like mother, like daughter from the looks of it," Steve teased, causing Quinn to grin at the truthfulness of that statement. She really liked Steve. He was a good match for her mother and her, his gentle and kind nature and his witty sense of humor a stark contrast from her father. Even Frannie had taken to him on her last trip here, which was saying something as she tended to side with her father through the whole divorce.

"Touché," she answered, holding up her coffee cup in mock salute.

Puck laughed before scrolling through his texts and handing his phone over, "And from the looks of it, Beth seems to think the amusement park opens at 5 a.m. I guess she has been hounding Shelby to go for a while now, but this will be her first time this afternoon. I bet she about flipped when Shelby told her what we were doing today."

Quinn laughed at the text message, obviously sent by Beth earlier this morning. Time-stamped at 5:13 a.m., the simple text read 'When we go to rides?' "Well, she sure is crafty."

"And smart, just like her mama," Puck grinned, leaning over and kissing her again, "I mean, just look at that spelling and grammar!"

Quinn and Steve broke out laughing, the three of them continuing to enjoy their morning coffee for a bit longer before Judy came out, scowling at the noise at first, but lighting up at the sight of everyone laughing together, immediately going into chef-mode and whipping up breakfast for the four of them.

x-x-x-x-x

After an action packed day riding every single roller coaster in the park, and much to Quinn's dismay, spinning around in the tea cups four separate times, the two of them finally made their way back to Shelby's house. They had done a good job wearing Beth out that day, the little blonde girl completely tuckered out in the back seat as she clung to the giant stuffed tiger Puck won for her at one of the carnival games. The two parents shared a smile when they heard her snort and watched her head lull to the other side of the seat, the stuffed tiger moving with her as a pillow.

They had been planning on having her over for dinner at Judy's house, but given the fact that the seven year old could barely keep her eyes open for more than two minutes on the drive home, they figured dinner could wait until another day that week.

As soon as they got home, Quinn retired for the evening, exhausted from the day at the amusement park and a bit nauseas from the spinning tea cups. Puck, on the other hand, took a few breaths before heading into the kitchen, wanting to seek out and speak to Judy in private at some point during their trip. Unfortunately for him, Steve was the only one still awake, Judy having gone to bed just prior to their arrival back home. Puck thanked him and walked back into his room, or the guest room much to his dismay, and rifled through his backpack, finding the small object he was looking for before securing it back in the front pocket and retiring for the evening.

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday<em>

_Puck's feet couldn't move fast enough, his body crashing through the trees as he fled the predator that followed closely behind. His body trembled and brow glistened with sweat, his head turning frantically from side to side to try and catch a glimpse of his pursuer. _

_As he continued to run, all noise behind him ceased, his body slowing to a stop as he chanced a look behind him, his predator disappearing completely. He took a 360-degree look around him, the forest enveloping him in a green cocoon._

_A tree to his right began to rustle, Puck barely having time to glance over before a huge cougar jumped out from behind a boulder, its paws knocking him over as it's glistening white fangs chomped in his face. As he stared up at what was sure to be his sudden death, he oddly felt no fear. In fact, the cougar's face began to morph slightly, distorting til it almost looked like Judy Fabray. She lowered her head, cougar fangs still bared, and kissed his lips gently. She began to nuzzle his neck, her lips ghosting across his pulse points until she began to descend down his collarbone toward his chest, Puck grimacing at the touch. This was just too fucking weird…and he definitely would never look at cougars the same way –feline or female alike. _

"_Ms. Fabray," he tried to plead with her, begging her to stop, "Judy, please."_

_Judy took the hint and pulled back, looking back down at him with a scowl on her face. _

"_Puck, I swear to God, if you're having a sex dream about my mom, I'm going to kick you in the balls," Judy replied, although her voice sounded a hell of a lot like Quinn's, "No, seriously, wake the fuck up!"_

"Puck, get up!" Quinn replied, reaching for the glass of water on the night stand and dribbling some over his face, Puck sputtering as his eyes shot open and his body lurched into a sitting position.

"What the hell, Q?" he complained, wiping his face off on the sheet, "What happened to a gentle shake or something."

"I tried that, then I tried sitting on you and when that didn't work, I tried kissing you to wake you up in the fun way," she replied lightly before her expression turned hard, "But then you started calling out my mom's name. So maybe I should be asking you the same thing. What the hell, Puck?"

Puck simply scooped her into his arms and kissed her thoroughly, leaving Quinn breathless as he pulled away.

"No offense to your mom, but that was a fucking nightmare," he explained.

"Nightmare? Of what?"

"Babe, it was too fucking weird to even begin to describe. All I know is there was a lot of running in the forest and a mountain lion was chasing me and it turned into your mom. I can't even explain it."

Quinn smirked and settled more comfortably on his lap, grinding her hips down on his morning arousal, causing an audible groan to escape Puck's throat.

"You know, they say people have strange nightmares when they're anxious or nervous about something," she explained, trailing kisses up and down his throat, "Does my mom make you nervous or anxious?"

"Well, she can be kind of a man eater, so that's kinda scary. Plus now, I'm going to start picturing her as a mountain lion…awesome," he muttered sarcastically.

"Aww, poor baby," she teased, grinding her hips down even more before running her hand over the bulge in his boxers, "You want me to help take your mind off of it?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely," he grinned, pulling her in for another kiss as Quinn continued to fondle him, Puck slipping his own hand down the backside of her shorts to cup her ass.

Before they could get much further, however, Judy pushed though the door, "Quinnie?"

The two of them shot apart, failing to look like nothing had happened before Judy cleared her throat, "Well, pardon the interruption," she continued, crossing her arms over her chest, "I was going to say, I thought Quinn came to wake you up a while ago, Noah, but it looks like you are both up and at-em already."

Quinn simply looked away, her cheeks burning bright pink, while Puck stared down at the bedding, offering a quiet, "Sorry Ms. Fabray."

"Noah, please call me Judy. I'm not too fond of the last name as it is, no offense Quinn."

"None taken," Quinn replied, looking pointedly at Puck, "I'm not a fan either. I want it to change…soon, hopefully."

Puck gave her a pointed look in return but Judy didn't seem fazed by the exchange, clearing her throat once again to get their attention, "Well, in any case, you both know the rules. Quinn, no funny business with your boyfriend under my roof. And Noah, please get dressed. Breakfast is on the table, you two!"

And with that, she turned on her heel and strode out of the room, making sure to leave the door wide open so they wouldn't be tempted to sneak in any more "funny business" that morning.

"Thanks for that," Puck murmured as he pulled on a pair of shorts, "You mom already hates me. Let's keep giving her more reasons and examples as to why I'm a heathen and a bad influence on you."

Quinn chucked a shirt at his head, standing from the bed and heading toward the door, "My mother doesn't hate you," she reiterated, "and sorry for wanting to wake you up in a nice way. I'll use the water from now on if that's how you're going to be."

She spun around and made her way to the door but Puck was quicker, grabbing her arm and pulling her into his embrace, kissing her sweetly before catching her eye, "Babe, I didn't mean it like that. You know how much I love you being my sexy alarm clock, and I definitely love waking up to your lips, wherever they may roam on my body," he smirked, Quinn blushing at the memory of the last time she woke him up with her mouth, the mind-blowing morning nookie that followed definitely enticing her to continue surprising him like that on occasion. His smile softened as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "But I also want to make a good impression on this trip. I want her to see me as more than the horn-dog who knocked up her daughter when we were 16."

"You are still a horn-dog," she teased, her expression turning serious when she noticed how genuine he was about making a good impression, "But I suppose I could try to keep my hands to myself this weekend. It's just hard cuz I want you so bad all the time," she whined, rolling out her upper lip in a pout.

"Q, I will make it up to you ten-fold when we get home," he grinned, "Trust me, when I get done with you, you won't be able to walk normally for a few days."

"Is that a threat, Mr. Puckerman?"

"That's a promise, Ms. Fabray," he explained before leaning down to kiss her.

Quinn turned away and twisted out of his grip, "Yeah, the whole Ms. Fabray thing is still a little creepy. Especially after this morning."

"Yeah," he agreed, following her out into the hallway, "Guess I'll have to resort to calling you hot-buns then."

x-x-x-x-x

After a morning spent visiting with the Schuester's fawning over the couple's infant son, the afternoon and evening was spent at the country club. Or as Puck liked to call it, "his own personal hell."

The afternoon was ok for the most part, the majority of the day spent golfing the eighteen hole course at the club. Puck was actually pretty proud of himself for playing as well as he had, keeping up with Steve's score for the most part despite a few frustrating shots here and there. Quinn even tried to give him a little treat for keeping his cool throughout the day, pulling the cart off of the path in a wooded area next to the course and sitting on his lap, taking a few moments to make out like they did back in high school. It did get a little heated there, the tiny golf skirt Quinn wore leaving little to the imagination as she ground down on his hips.

But once again, just like earlier in the day, their little intimate moment was interrupted before things could go any further, the high-pitched honk of an incoming golf cart breaking them apart. Both Quinn and Puck whipped around just in time to catch Judy and Steve coming around the corner, the duo sliding apart as they pretended to look for a wayward golf ball.

Steve just laughed and teased Quinn for her mean slice, but the look on Judy's face was a little less humored, her eyes bearing down on Puck. He swallowed hard and tried to look away but the heat of her stare never waivered, the young couple switching the cart out of park and putting it into gear, Puck making sure to follow close behind Judy and Steve's cart for the remainder of the afternoon.

Puck was thankful when the round was over, excited to get out of his goofy golf clothes, commenting to Quinn that the tight fitting pants were giving him a wedgie only to earn an eye roll and a snort in return. However, Steve and Judy had other plans, leading the two of them into the bar first, then into the dining room of the country club for dinner. Puck was glad for the first stop, Steve treating everyone to the first round before dinner.

But dinner was a different story. A few other club patrons stopped by for dinner, the two other couples sitting at their table and proceeding to have conversations with everyone – everyone except for Puck, that is. One of men even had the balls to suggest that his son and Quinn should go out sometime, seeing as how Quinn went to Yale and his son went to Harvard and how they would just be perfect for one another.

Puck 's entire body went rigid as soon as the words left the man's mouth, his hand shaking in anger as he raised his glass and took another sip of his cocktail. He glanced around the table and realized that while everyone was listening to the man, nobody came to his defense. Hell, nobody even introduced him, let alone mentioned that Quinn already had a boyfriend and he was sitting right next to her!

Quinn could sense his discomfort, placing a soothing hand on his knee and squeezing, trying to let him know she cared about him and supported him but it didn't feel like enough. Puck stood and excused himself as politely as he could, stopping by the bar again and grabbing another whisky, taking a few moments to let himself calm down.

He tried to think back to what Quinn said earlier, about being proud of him for getting out of that town and making something of himself, but it was still tough to hear that other people still didn't think he was worthy of Quinn.

"You know, if you wanted to get some fresh air, the view from the patio is much nicer than this one," a female voice said from behind him, Puck turning around to face Judy Fabray herself, the woman smiling at the hulking bartender, "No offense, Brian."

"None taken, Judy," he replied, "Can I refill your glass?"

"Yes please," she answered, handing over her wine glass for a refill before turning back around to Puck, "In fact, I was heading that way myself. Would you care to join me?"

She didn't even wait for his response, turning on her heel and walking out of the French doors leading to the patio. Puck followed behind, a bit apprehensive as to what her motives were and what she had to say, but she simply stood at a spot near the railing on the large balcony looking out over the pond and admiring the setting sun.

"So," she began, the hairs on the back of Puck's neck bristling as waited for her to drop the hammer, "Pretty sunset." Puck nodded in agreement, the statement surprising him as he thought she was going to give him hell, but she kept the surprises coming, asking about him for a change, "You've traveled quite a bit since graduating high school. Where was the prettiest sunset you've ever seen?"

"Not the Middle East, that's for sure," he joked, taking another drink before smiling at her, "The desert never ends and the sunset always signaled a new danger, you know, one you can't see in the dark of night." Judy nodded in agreement as she gave him her full attention, Puck continuing his answer, "Sunsets in San Diego were pretty out over the water, but there's just something special about sunsets in the Midwest. Reminds me of home, and there's no place like home."

"Wow," Judy awed before giving him a goofy grin, "That was cheesy." Puck glanced at her again before laughing with her for a few moments, Judy clearing her throat and continuing, "But very sweet, if that is how you feel. The Midwest is beautiful in its own way."

"What about you? What's the prettiest sunset you've ever seen?"

"The sunsets near the beach are always pretty, but my favorite would have to be in Colorado. The mountains and the beautiful blues, oranges and pinks are something else," she answered, smiling back over at him, "But enough about me, I want to talk about you. What's been going on with you?"

"Well, it's funny you said that because I wanted to talk to you about Quinn and I. We –"

"Honey, I asked about you. I want to hear about you and your adventures. We can talk about Quinn later," she cut him off, smiling before leaning over and joking with him, "Plus, I talk to Quinn like every other day. I want to talk about what you've been up to!"

Puck was kind of surprised at her interest in him and his life, the two of them talking about everything from his interests to his job for close to a half an hour. They were broken out of their conversation by a light rasp on the window pane, Steve signaling at his watch that it was time to go. Puck was glad for the awkwardness of the meal because it led to that moment with Judy, getting a chance to finally bond a bit with her.

He decided it was a good time to broach the subject he had been wanting to talk about for the past few nights, seeing as how they were on pretty decent footing at the moment and it just felt like the right time.

"Hey, Judy, before we go, I wanted to talk to you about Quinn and me," he began, opening his mouth to continue only to be cut off by Judy again.

"Sweetie, we have all week. We'll talk later," she replied sweetly, "But Steve is right, we should get going before the rest of the yahoos inside rope us back into another ridiculously fake or awkward conversation."

Puck couldn't argue with that, smiling kindly at her before holding the door open and escorting her to the front of the dining room where Quinn and Steve were waiting. He was still a bit disappointed that Judy wanted to avoid a conversation about him and Quinn but she was right, they did have all week. And he sure as hell was having that conversation with her before he and Quinn left Lima that upcoming Sunday.

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday<em>

Their third full day in Lima was rather uneventful as well, Quinn joining her mother for a day of shopping while Puck joined Steve for a day of fishing. While Steve was a great guy and all, the former Army Colonel was a bit intimidating. The two men spent the day chatting, sharing miscellaneous stories from each of their respective tenures in the military and exchanging casual sports talk as they attempted to fish from an apparently fish-less river spot.

Puck thought the whole day was going well until they headed back toward the car and loaded up all the gear, Steve stopping Puck before they could get in the truck. He may not have been Quinn's biological father, but he was definitely just as protective of her as if she was his own daughter, taking a moment to warn Puck that he'd shoot him if he hurt Quinn. Puck didn't have to question whether he was being serious or not, Steve's eyes shooting daggers at him as he let Puck digest the threat. Puck simply nodded, offering him a "understood, sir" before reassuring him that he loved her and there was no way he would ever hurt her.

That seemed to satisfy Steve, the two men climbing back into the truck and sharing a respectful silence all the way back into town.

x-x-x-x-x

That evening wasn't much better for Puck either. First, Judy brushed him off again when he tried to talk to her earlier in the evening when he tried to bring up Quinn. Then, Quinn got the two of them in trouble again when she tried to sneak into his room for a little late night action.

While he definitely appreciated her friskiness as of late and was usually up for anything, even if it may get him in trouble, this week he wanted to keep his nose clean and remain respectful toward Judy's wishes about no funny business in the house. She had knocked and tried to sneak in, Puck intercepting her at the door and refusing to let her in, Quinn taking to kissing his neck and nibbling on his earlobes to try and convince him otherwise.

However, like a cockblocking radar, Judy and Steve decided to show up at that moment, saying they were 'on their way to bed.' Judy lightly tsked at the two of them, reminding them of the no funny business with the boyfriend or girlfriend in the house.

Puck gave them a quiet apology while Quinn simply rolled her eyes, Judy wrapping her arm around her daughter and escorting her up the stairs to her room. Steve wished Puck a good night, but didn't hesitate to shoot him the stink eye on his way up the stairs.

Puck shut his door and groaned, mimicking Judy's words about no funny business with boyfriends in the house, murmuring that maybe everyone in the house should have to abide by that rule and not just him and Quinn.

But he couldn't stay peeved for too long, smiling when he saw the picture of his daughter, Quinn and him on the side table next to his bed. He loved the moments they were able to spend together as a family, and if he were being really honest, he was excited to start a life and a family with Quinn. He still had a few hurdles to overcome on that front, but for now, he could drift off to sleep, anticipation filing him with joy at the thought of spending the entire next day and night with his little girl.

* * *

><p><em>Thursday<em>

Quinn could barely sleep the night before, the sound of Beth's voice on the phone last night making plans with her to go boating on the lake exciting her to the point where she could hardly wait for morning to come. Quinn spent the early morning hours plotting out their day and picking out the perfect swim suit and outfit to wear. Judy heard her daughter puttering around her room, pouring two cups of coffee and fixing them the way they both liked it. As she walked down the main hall, she stopped to check on Puck, his soft snores audible through the door, before making her way up the stairs and gently pushing Quinn's door open.

"Good morning, sweetie," she murmured softly as she extended a cup of coffee toward her daughter, "Why are you up so early? We're not heading out there until around ten."

"Morning," Quinn whispered in return, graciously accepting the cup and smiling at her mom before continuing, "And I couldn't sleep, so I figured I would get ready for Beth's visit today. I want everything to go perfect."

"Quinnie, everything is going to go just fine. You're working yourself up over nothing," Judy replied, taking a sip of her coffee.

Quinn gave her mom a contemplative look before responding, "I know, I just… I want her to have a great time when she's with us," she paused, giving her mom a sheepish smile before her eyes began to tear up, "I want her to know that we love her and care about her. I want us to be able to create memories with her that she can look back on when she's older and finds out the truth about who Puck and I really are to her and I want those memories to be perfect, so she knows that we've loved her since before she was even born. So that she knows how hard it was for us to give her up."

Judy took a deep breath and gave her daughter a soft smile as Quinn wiped the stray tears from her cheeks and looked away, the elder Fabray setting her coffee down and embracing her daughter, kissing her forehead gently, "Quinn, you have nothing to worry about. That little girl loves both you and Puck so much and I know that once she finds out about the adoption, she may have a few questions, but the one thing she'll never have to question is how much the two of you love her. She's a very lucky girl, to have three parents who love her, but no parent is perfect. Hell, you know I'm not. But even if you make a few mistakes or things don't go absolutely perfect like you had planned, it's not a big deal. She's just thrilled to get to spend time with the two of you."

"You think so?" Quinn asked, her voice thick with emotion.

"Sweetheart, I know so," Judy smiled, "I can see it in her eyes every time she's around you guys. And when we run into her at the store or the mall, she's always asking about you both. She loves you just as much as you love her. So stop worrying so much and enjoy the day with your daughter."

Quinn gave her a watery smile before wiping her eyes again and picking up a few options for bathing suits, scrutinizing which one she should wear for the day. Judy took a sip and watched her daughter for a few more moments, clearing her throat as she pointed to the suit in Quinn's left hand.

"And I think you should go for the one piece," she murmured, ignoring the light glare coming from her daughter as she set the yellow bikini in her other hand down on the bed, "I would hate for you to lose your top if you went tubing or skiing today."

"Good point," Quinn conceded, hanging the black one-piece suit on the back of her door before looking around for her sandals and cover-up, "I don't want to scar Beth for life, though I'm sure Puck wouldn't mind." She slapped her hand over her mouth at the inadvertent slip, blushing furiously before looking away and busying herself with something else.

Judy let out an amused snort as she continued to watch her daughter flittered around her room, "Quinn, I wasn't born yesterday," she laughed, "You and Puck already had a baby and I'm under no illusions as to what goes on between the two of you in the apartment you share."

Quinn whipped back around to face her mom, her jaw wide open as she stared back.

"Honey please, close your mouth. You look like a fish out of water," Judy teased, before turning a bit more serious, "Speaking of Puck, I was hoping I could talk to you about the two of you."

Quinn swallowed hard and sat down next to her mom on the bed, wondering what she had to talk to her about regarding Puck. She thought everything was fine, besides the occasional PDA slip-ups that week, but she didn't think that was that big of a deal. Hell, she thought things were great between them. Granted, she always knew her mom had secretly hoped she would end up with someone from a wealthy family, a Yale or Harvard grad like the Mitchell's son they had been talking about at dinner the other night at the country club. However, even then, Judy was always kind to Puck, never forgetting to send him a birthday card and praising him regularly for everything from his military service to his gentle nature with Beth. She found herself confused as to what this mini-intervention could be about.

Before her mother could even begin, Quinn decided to speak-up first, "Look mom, I'm sorry about the few PDA moments this week. I guess we are just used to being around each other and I promise we'll respect your wishes –"

Judy set her mug aside and cleared her throat, effectively cutting her daughter off, "I appreciate that honey, but that's not what I want to talk about." Quinn nodded and looked down, clasping her hands in her lap before Judy continued, "Now I know that you and Puck have been together for a long time and you've really only seriously dated one other person and even then, you broke it off with him to be with Puck again."

"I know mom, but –"

"Just – just let me finish," Judy replied calmly, "All things happen for a reason, and I know you Quinn. You're a smart girl and you've got a great head on your shoulders, so if you felt Jason wasn't right for you, then I support your decision. I just want to make sure that you don't end up regretting anything in the future. I met your father when we were young and you know how that relationship ended up. To be honest, the last five or so years of our marriage were miserable, and despite hating the situation I was in, I felt stuck. Leaving him scared me, but at the same time, I will never be able to forgive myself for letting your father kick you out when you were pregnant."

"As you know, your children are a part of you, they came from you and while it took me a while to digest the situation, I realized that my children were more important to me than a relationship with a man I didn't really love. Someone I only stayed with for the comfortable lifestyle, and it made me sick when I realized what I had actually let happen to you, what I had done," she explained, swallowing hard and brushing a stray tear away, "It physically hurt knowing how badly I hurt you. It's a parent's job to make sure their children are healthy and safe and happy. Watching you and Puck with Beth, that's all you've cared about since the day she was born and you've been doing all of that from afar for the past several years. I couldn't even provide that for my daughter who had been living under my roof for her entire life and now that you've let me back into your life, I'd be damned if I let you down again."

"Mom, I don't know what to say," Quinn replied honestly, wiping a few of her own tears away before hugging her mom. Before that morning, she had never heard much about her parent's marriage other than the fact that her dad cheated on her mom, and she knew her mother felt terrible about the events from their sophomore year that lead her to live with three different classmates over the course of her pregnancy, but she had never heard the full explanation as to how her mom felt. It was a relief though, finally knowing what her mom thought of the whole situation. It still didn't quite answer her question as to how this all related to Puck though.

"I guess what I'm trying to get at here is that I don't want you to have the same regrets that I have,"  
>she explained, "You're young, you've got a lot of years left to decide what you want for the rest of your life."<p>

And Quinn finally had her answer as to where Puck fit into this whole conversation. Pulling away from her mother and turning to look her square in the eye, Quinn's gaze never leaving her mother's.

"I may be young and I already have a few regrets of my own," she began, her certainty never wavering as she spoke, "But Puck has never been, nor will he ever be, one of them. I love him and despite a few rocky patches in our relationship in the past, I'm pretty sure I've loved him since day one when we first, um – made Beth," she paused, the fact that the same act she just mentioned happened on the bed they were both now sitting on making things a tad awkward.

But she quickly recovered, "I tried to deny it for a long time in high school, even thinking that I regretted everything that happened between the two of us, but that attraction, those feelings were still there. I still felt them when I was with Jason and when Puck came back from boot camp my first year at Yale, everything felt right, you know, like I'd just found the missing piece to the puzzle. I could never regret Beth and I don't regret the man or the actions that helped bring her into this world. Yes, I'm young and I have a few years to figure out what I want to do with my life, but the one thing I've always known for certain was Puck's place in my life and in my heart." Quinn felt her own heart pounding as she finished, still unsure and wary of the conversation she was currently having with her mother.

"So, it may be redundant but I have one final question," Judy replied, waiting for Quinn to nod before continuing, "Are you happy?"

Quinn couldn't help the small smile that broke out upon hearing that question, for in her heart, there was no question what she felt. "Yes," she answered simply, "I'm the happiest I've ever been. Puck's deployment a few years ago was stressful but even though there were 7,000 miles between us, he still made me happy. Just being with him makes me happy," she replied, pausing as another thought crossed her mind, "At times he can be the most frustrating man alive and I'm a bit baffled as to why my left ring finger is still bare, but despite all of that, I love him and I am truly and honestly happy with my life."

Judy broke out into a huge grin upon hearing her daughter speak with such conviction about the man she loved, who was still probably snoozing in the room below them. The very same man Judy was convinced was trying to get her alone at some point for a very specific reason without Quinn knowing. She sighed and reached out toward her daughter once again, hugging her close.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me to hear that," Judy whispered in Quinn's ear, "And just for the record, I think Noah turned out to be a great guy. He's lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky to have him," Quinn replied softly, smiling as her mother pulled away.

"True," Judy replied as she stood and collected the two empty mugs, "I'll leave you to it."

She had almost made it out the door when Quinn called out for her, "Hey mom?" Judy spun around once again, raising her eyebrows at her daughter, "Thank you."

"Anytime sweetheart," she replied, taking a few steps out the door before peeking her head back in, "Oh and Quinn? This doesn't mean I'm relaxing the rules. No messing around with your boyfriend in the house."

Quinn simply rolled her eyes as Judy retreated out of her room. Like she needed to be reminded to keep her hands to herself again…

x-x-x-x-x

Ten a.m. rolled around and with it came Beth's arrival. Puck and Quinn helped pack food and drinks for their day on the water, the group jumping into their cars and heading out to the lake where Steve's powerboat was docked. Puck and Steve helped load up the boat while Judy and Quinn helped Beth get settled, and before they knew it, they were in the middle of the water, enjoying the perfect weather as they floated around.

The group spent the most of the morning taking turns on the water skis and wakeboards. Beth even got in on the action when Puck took her out on the tube, the father wrapping a protective arm around his daughter as Steve pulled them around the lake… at a much slower pace than they had been skiing, of course.

After sufficiently tiring of the water sports, the five of them anchored the boat and enjoyed a picnic lunch before deciding to jump off and swim the short distance to the swim beach. Beth and Quinn played in the surf and built sand cities surrounding their sandcastles while Puck napped on the sand for a bit, resulting in him getting partially buried by Beth's "accidental" excavation of the beach for the castles.

They laughed and played, enjoying their time as a little family for as long as they could before having to return to the boat once again. They puttered around the lake for a bit more before the sun began to set, heading back to the marina and docking the boat. Once they had everything loaded up, the group embarked on their trip home, Beth surprising both Puck and Quinn by asking them if they wanted to have a sleep over…well, more like asked if she could sleep over with them. While secretly thrilled, they both tried to remain calm, telling her they were fine with it but she needed to check with Shelby first. So Beth called her mom from Quinn's cell phone, Shelby agreeing to the plan instantly before handing the phone back to Quinn, the two mothers making plans for Beth to swing back by home after dinner to grab her overnight stuff.

The rest of the night seemed to fly by in a flash, the group devouring Steve's famous steak and ribs combo as they sat out on the patio and enjoyed the night. Once supper was finished, Judy brought out a pan of brownies with a carton of ice cream for dessert, scooping out large pieces and spoiling her granddaughter with the sweet treats. The four adults continued to catch up with Beth, asking her anything and everything about what was going on in her life while the group relaxed after their meal.

As the evening turned into night, Quinn and Beth both decided to make their exit and headed over to the Corcoran's to pick up Beth's overnight bag. Puck decided to stay behind and finish the dishes, nervous yet excited to finally have a time to speak with Judy alone. After wiping off the last dish and placing it in the dishwasher, he headed into his room and grabbed the small object that had been stowed in his backpack under the bed before making his way back out onto the patio.

"Um, hey Judy, do you have a minute?" he asked, waiting for her to nod in the affirmative before clearing his throat gently, "I was hoping I could talk to you about Quinn and me."

Judy took another sip of her wine, finishing the last little bit in the glass. "Oh Noah, you and Quinn are fine. I know that it's hard for you guys to stay in separate rooms, but I appreciate you and Quinn respecting my rules," she replied before standing and making her way toward the door leading inside, "I think Steve's going to have a cigar. Would you like one while I'm inside."

Puck's brow scrunched in confusion before realizing she thought he was talking about the few times they couldn't keep their hands to themselves, "Actually, that's not what I was wanting to talk about –" he began before Judy cut him off.

"Well, if there is something going on between the two of you, you should work it out with Quinn. You don't need me for that," she replied, flippantly waiving her hand dismissing him before opening the back door to head inside.

"Wait, look I've wanted to talk to you about something for a while now," he began once more before getting cut off once more.

"Let's not get into this now, Noah."

"No!" he exclaimed, startling both himself and Judy, who turned around to look at him with a shocked look etched on her. Even Steve heard the outburst from inside the house, making his way toward the rear exit and joining the two of them on the patio, the elder Fabray and her boyfriend staring at Puck.

"Excuse me?" she asked, giving him the same incredulous look her daughter often gave him when he said or did something stupid.

Puck swallowed hard and straightened his posture, "I said no. You said you didn't want to get into it now and I don't agree with you. I've tried talking to you in private several times over the past week and you've blown me off at every opportunity. I have something to say and I want to talk to you about it now," he said firmly, softening a bit at the end, "Please?"

Steve merely looked over at Judy before glancing back at Puck, "Do you mind if I'm out here too or would you like some privacy, son?"

"You're more than welcome to stay, sir. I just didn't want Quinn around for this," he explained, Steve nodding at him before taking his seat at the patio table and lighting up his cigar.

Judy shifted her gaze between the two men before reaching inside the door and grabbing the bottle of wine, pouring herself a refill before making her way back to the table and taking a seat next to Steve, signaling for Puck to continue.

"Thank you," he replied, sitting down across from them at the table and clearing his throat once again, "I first want to apologize for that outburst. That was rude of me and really stupid considering the next few things that are about to come out of my mouth."

Steve chortled quietly, Judy giving him the stink eye before Puck continued, "As you know, Quinn and I have been together for the past four years. I personally like to think that we've been together for longer than that, considering our relationship in high school and Beth and all, but we've been official for the past four years. I also know that you weren't thrilled when the two of us moved in together after Quinn graduated and I came back from my deployment, but at the time it really felt like the right thing to do. It felt like the appropriate next step in our relationship."

"The jury is still out on the appropriateness of that move," Judy murmured, Steve elbowing her and giving her a look before she apologized, "Sorry, please continue."

"Well, I was thinking that now is a good time to take the next step in our relationship," Puck explained, his voice trembling with nerves as he spoke, "Judy, I love your daughter more than life itself. She's the first thing I think about in the morning and the last thing I think about before I fall asleep at night. The year I spent in boot camp right after high school and the year I was deployed were the two worst years of my life, and it wasn't because I was being forced to do a million push-ups or getting shot at. Yeah, that sucked and all, but they were terrible because I couldn't be with Quinn. I've known her for what seems like forever, and despite the drama that went down in high school, she was always there. And I always want to be there for her too…for the rest of our lives."

"I know my job is stressful and I may not always be able to physically be there with her. I may not make the most money in the world and I may not be the most successful guy out there. But I promise you that I will always do everything in my power to provide for your daughter and I will spend the rest of my life making sure she's happy, healthy and loved."

Judy turned away momentarily, wiping away a stray tear before turning back to face Puck, "So you'll be faithful to my daughter? You'll love her, flaws and everything?"

"Forever," he promised sincerely, "I love your daughter and I can't wait to start a life and a family with her. From the time I first met her, I knew she was something special and I know how lucky I am to have her in my life."

"She's lucky to have you too, kid," Steve interjected, Judy smiling softly in agreement.

"Thank you, that means a lot," Puck replied, swallowing hard and fidgeting with his hands a bit before refocusing on Ms. Fabray, "Judy, I uh – I know it's tradition to ask a girl's father for their blessing, but I could honestly give a shit about Russell's blessing," he tried to joke, earning a chuckle from both of the people sitting across from him before turning serious once again, "But truth be told, it's your blessing that matters most to me and I know Quinn would agree. So, I was hoping to ask you for your blessing to ask your daughter to marry me."

Judy's face remained impassive for a moment, the elder blonde standing up and making her way around the table. Puck had been dreading this moment, thinking she was going to no or agree with those country clubbers that he wasn't good enough for her. But before Puck could think of something to say, her face breaks out into a wide smile and engulfs him in a tight hug.

"It's about time," she joked, "And you definitely have my blessing. You've had it ever since you stuck by her side when she was pregnant with Beth."

Puck stands and gives her a more proper hug, whispering his thanks as his throat is too tight with emotion to verbalize much more than that.

Judy pulls back and looks him in the eye, cupping his face in her hands, "And while I wouldn't mind you guys waiting for a few years or so, I can't wait for you to give me more beautiful grandchildren, just like Beth."

Puck grinned widely as she pulled him back in for a secondary hug, "Believe me, we're perfectly content with waiting on that one for a while."

As Judy pulled away once again, Puck glanced around and peeked inside to make sure Quinn hadn't returned yet before pulling a small black velvet box out of his pocket and handing it to her, Judy gasping at the beautiful three-diamond setting Puck had picked out for Quinn's engagement ring.

"It's beautiful Noah," she gasped, admiring the sparkling stones and the platinum band.

"I thought so," he admitted proudly before giving her a sheepish smile, "And I got some ideas from Quinn, who has been printing off or cutting out pictures of rings she likes and strategically placing them around our apartment for the past several months."

"Smart girl," Judy teased before taking the ring from him for a closer look near the light.

"She's nothing if not crafty," Steve agreed, "Congratulations." He clapped Puck on the shoulder and leaned in toward his ear, "But I meant what I said, Marine. If you hurt her, I'll kill you."

"I'd be the first to give you a free shot, sir," Puck replied, smiling before shaking the man's hand.

"So when are you going to ask her?" Judy asked them, rejoining the two men outside.

"I don't know yet, but I want a time when she least expects it. She's been on my ass the last few months and I don't want it to be super predictable. I've got some ideas, but I'm just not 100% sure."

He felt bad lying to his future in-laws. He already had a plan for the most part…they just didn't need to know about it quite yet.

* * *

><p><em>Friday<em>

After a blissful night of snuggling with Beth as they watched the latest Pixar movie and a morning spent snarfing down pancakes, bacon and eggs while watching cartoons, Puck and Quinn finally had to say goodbye to their daughter that afternoon. Once they dropped her off, Puck made sure to invite Shelby and Beth over to the Fabray's house for dinner the following night when his mom and sister would be around as well. He knew his mom would be bummed out if she missed out on her granddaughter time as well while Puck and Quinn were home, so he invited the whole group just like Judy had suggested at the beginning of the week. Shelby graciously accepted the invitation and it was settled, Quinn and Puck would at least get to see their daughter once more before they had to leave on Sunday afternoon.

The rest of the day was spent lounging around by the pool, Quinn quietly reading as she tanned her fair skin while Puck spent the time trying to psych himself up for another stupid event at the country club that night. The gala Steve helped organize was that evening and to say he wasn't thrilled about having to attend would be an understatement. He just hoped he didn't run into that asshole Mr. Mitchell at any point in the night because if that man made one more comment about how Quinn should be with his son, he was going to end up with a broken nose.

At around five that evening, Quinn gathered her things and headed inside, telling him they needed to start getting ready. The two of them shared a quick kiss before Quinn hustled up the stairs to jump into the shower before he could, stealing whatever hot water was left. After a rather refreshing rinse, Puck made his way back to his room, pulling out his outfit for the evening and smiling before beginning the process of getting dressed, making sure each piece was in its place.

Once finished, it was almost time to head out to the gala, Puck making his way out into the kitchen to wait for Quinn. Steve smiled at Puck's attire for the evening, offering him a drink while they waited. After a few more minutes, Judy called down to them, the two men moving to wait for their ladies at the bottom of the stairs, Puck feeling like he was getting ready to go to prom again. Judy came down first, smiling at Puck before accepting a kiss from Steve, turning her attention back to the top of the stairs. Quinn descended next, her jaw dropping as she let out a laugh at Puck's evening wear, but Puck could care less. His eyes were glued to the hazel-eyed beauty in the siren red dress as she made her way down the stairs toward him, her hips swaying sensuously under the sateen fabric causing his mouth to go dry.

"Wow," he sighed when she finally stood in front of him, Puck taking her hand in his and placing a gentle kiss against the back, "You look incredible."

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself," she replied, smiling back at him before looking him up and down, "So, didn't feel like going with a traditional black suit and tie?"

He grinned back as he watched her gently finger one of the gold buttons on his jacket, "Nah, those monkey suits are overrated anyways."

"Well, you do look pretty hot in that. You know what that outfit does to me," she whispered in his ear, biting her tongue lightly as she turned and followed her mom and Steve out of the house.

Puck readjusted his pants and jacket, the room all of a sudden feeling ten times hotter after seeing Quinn in that dress as she retreated, following her out the door shortly thereafter.

x-x-x-x-x

If Puck had a dollar for every shocked or surprised look he received as he entered the ballroom with Quinn that night, he'd be a very rich man. Whether it was the crisp midnight blue Marine Corps dress uniform he wore, the fact that the girl on his arm was smoking hot or the fact that Quinn Fabray was actually there with him, of all people, that night, needless to say, they had the attention of pretty much every person in the room.

They made their way toward their table, Quinn's hand tucked into the crook of his arm as he led her to her seat, the four of them taking their time in getting settled before accepting an offer to go grab a few drinks prior to the dinner service. Quinn laced her fingers through his as they wound their way through the crowd, smiling up at him as they walked, drawing even more stares.

"People think you coordinated with the red dress and all," Judy whispered.

"I had no idea what he was planning on wearing," Quinn replied with a smile, following Puck to the bar.

Puck ordered a Jack and Coke for himself & Steve and a glass of wine for Quinn & Judy, smiling back at the two women as the bartender made their drinks. As he slid the drinks across the bar, Puck pulled out his wallet, prepared to pick up the first round.

"It's on the house, man. Thanks for your service," the bartender replied, reaching out to shake Puck's hand.

Puck smiled back at the guy and extended his own hand, "Thank you."

The bartender looked over the ribbons on his chest and smiled back, "Afghanistan, eh?"

"Yeah," Puck replied, his interest piqued.

"10th Marines, Camp Lejune, North Carolina," the bartender replied, rolling up his left sleeve to reveal his own anchor, globe and eagle tattoo on his forearm, "Iraq 2003."

Puck grinned, "2nd Recon Battalion, 2nd Marine Division, Camp Lejune, North Carolina."

"Whoa, hardcore dude," the bartender joked, "I remember those guys being certifiable badasses around camp."

"Ha, please don't inflate his ego any further," Quinn chimed in, smiling back before introducing herself and Puck.

"Well, it's cool you chose to wear your uniform tonight," the bartender, whose name turned out to be Nick, "It's rather appropriate."

"How so?" Quinn asked, curious since Steve hadn't really mentioned much about the gala.

"Because all the proceeds of the event tonight are going to the Wounded Warrior Project. I figured you knew."

"Steve failed to mention that," Puck whispered to Quinn, looking over at Steve and smiling, holding up his glass in salute.

Quinn set her glass on the bar and asked for another one and a glass of water, turning back around and facing Puck once again, "Well that's nice. At least the charity benefits military vets wounded in combat. That's a good thing, right?"

"Totally. It's a great charity," Puck explained, "I just wish I had a bit of a heads up, is all."

The bartender returned with Quinn's drinks and they chatted a bit more, Puck leaving the man with a handshake as they made their way back to the table for dinner.

However, their trip back was a bit different than the trip to the bar, people stopping and shaking Puck's hand on multiple occasions, thanking him for his service or using their own military stories to bond with him. Puck took everything in stride, smiling and taking his time to speak with each person as they approached him. To be honest, he was kind of excited at the new way people looked at him. People actually wanted to talk to him and respected him like an equal, not like the gum on the bottom of their shoes anymore. It was a totally new feeling, and Puck had to admit, he didn't hate the feeling. He was surprised at all of the 'country clubbers' who had served in the military, deciding to give them all a second chance instead of continuing to think all of them were pompous assholes.

After a delicious dinner of steak and seafood, the president of the country club introduced Steve and asked him to come up and say a few words. Steve obliged and thanked everyone for attending, explaining the basic premises of the charity they were donating to that night and took a moment to thank all of the veterans and active duty military before introducing the silent auction items. He then excused everyone and signaled to the band to begin playing, the musical notes filling the ballroom as people stood from their tables, some checking out the items up for auction, others mingling or making their way toward the dance floor.

While Judy and Steve made their way around the room, Puck stood and offered Quinn his hand before asking her to dance. Neither of them had the money to bid on anything at the auction anyway as the life of a Marine and a law student weren't exactly conducive to purchasing much besides the usual essentials. Plus, the ring currently stowed in Puck's pants pocket also cost a pretty penny…but even if he had to eat Ramen noodles for the rest of the year, it was totally worth it. Hopefully…

The band began to play an upbeat tune, Puck swinging Quinn out onto the floor and wrapping an arm around her waist, taking her other hand in his as he led her across the expanse. It was times like this he was glad his mother made him attend cotillion at the local community center, the manners training and the dance steps coming in handy every once in a while.

He tried to pull out all the stops too, spinning her a few times and even dipping her, kissing her softly whenever the song would end. Quinn couldn't help but giggle whenever Puck acted like this, the rough and tumble rebel turning into her own Prince Charming every once in a while. After several up-tempo songs, the band slowed things down a bit. Puck pulled her close and Quinn snuggled her cheek into his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck as they swayed together.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" he asked, placing a tender kiss on the crown of her head.

"Thank you," she replied softly, "You always make me feel beautiful when I'm with you."

Puck glanced around the space, Judy smiling softly their way as she and Steve danced, the whole ballroom floor packed with couples swaying to the music.

He took a deep breath, kissing her forehead once more before pulling back, "Hey, it's pretty crowded in here. You want to get some air?"

Quinn would be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed he wanted to step out the second a slow song came on. The whole night had been perfect up until then, Quinn feeling like a princess in her gown and her prince in his fancy Marine Corps dress blues. She wished they could just have a few more moments to savor the slow tempo but he had been so good the whole night through, so she figured she owed him.

She took his hand and followed as he led her out onto the balcony, leaning up against the stone railing as they looked out over the vast expanse of land behind the building.

"It's a beautiful night out," she commented as she looked up at the crystal clear night sky, the stars twinkling above them as the moon illuminated the building and golf course in a soft light.

"It is," he agreed, "But not as beautiful as you are."

Quinn smiled back before rolling her eyes, "Wow, nice line."

"I know," he chuckled, "I'm a little rusty. Gimme a break."

They both chuckled at that, Puck pulling her close and kissing her gently. They stood there quietly for a few more moments, Quinn leaning into his embrace as they savored the alone time together. She felt completely at peace in his arms, safe and loved always. It was easy being with him, and regardless of their occasional spats here and there, his kindness, sense of humor and gentle strength always drew her back in time after time. These quiet moments were rare for them, but Quinn loved it, simply content just being there with him.

Puck, on the other hand, was far less at ease than Quinn was. He loved feeling her relax into his embrace, but he had far heavier things weighing on his mind…or his pocket. He heard Quinn sigh before her fingers snaked through his, pulling his hand up and kissing the back. Her lips on his skin sent chills through his body, the simple gesture causing his heart to race as a gentle warmth settled throughout his body.

And while he thought he had a plan the night before, it went straight out the window the second he looked down at the angel in his arms. It was the perfect moment.

He felt like he had been waiting for years to get to this moment and practicing what he wanted to say for months now, yet standing there with her in that moment, his mind went completely blank. He tried to wrack his brain to come up with something he had prepared earlier but he came up with absolutely nothing.

So he decided to wing it and speak from his heart….and hopefully he didn't screw anything up too badly.

Puck pulled away from her and turned his body toward hers. Quinn stood back a few steps, her brow scrunched in confusion at the abrupt movement. She instantly missed the warmth and comfort of his embrace, but the anxious look on his face told her something was up.

He grasped both of her hands and pulled her closer, his body mere inches from hers as he took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"Q, you and I have been together for the last four years, longer if you count all the time we spent figuring out what we were to one another in high school," he began, the nerves causing his voice to tremble lightly as he spoke, "Before I met you, before we were together, I was a punk. I was an ass to everyone in high school and for the most part, I'm really not proud of the person I was during that time. However, I felt like my life turned itself around the moment I first met you. Your smile lit up the room and your sense of humor drew me to you instantly. Sure, we may not have gotten along at first and we were too busy putting up our walls and pretending to be people we weren't for popularity's sake, but there was an instant connection between us and I knew that I wanted to make you mine."

Quinn smiled up at him, touched by his words. She reached up and cupped his face, tracing a line down his jaw before he swallowed hard and continued.

"I may have gone about that the wrong way, but I want you to know that I will never regret the first night we spent together. In fact, that may have been the greatest night of my life. I know the repercussions of sleeping together were hard on you, on us both, but it was the best night of my life for two reasons. One, despite the hardships and tough decisions, you gave me the most beautiful daughter in the world, something I will be eternally grateful for even though she doesn't live with us all the time. And two, I fell in love for the first time in my life that night. You were my first love, and you've held my heart ever since then."

Quinn had no idea where this was coming from or where he was going with this and while she had her suspicions, he had pretty much shot them all down with his rant in the car earlier this week. However, he was so eloquently spoken, a rarity for Puck, and his words were so genuine and soft, Quinn tearing up as told her how he felt.

"I know that life's not perfect and things get rough at times. I know I'm not an easy man to love either. My job is stressful and not exactly easy to deal with and I know that I have plenty of flaws to boot. But you accept me for me and you've never pushed me to change, always supporting me in what I do, and I don't think I will ever be able to thank you for what you've done for me over the years. And I don't think I ever want to know what my life is like without you."

Her jaw began to drop as she watched his body tense, his hand releasing hers before it found its way into his pocket. Her own hands began to tremble as she watched him step back a pace, his own eyes meeting hers before he smiled gently back at her.

"Quinn, you are my best friend, the mother of our child and the love of my life. I can't put into words how much I need you in my life and how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he stated, pulling back just a bit further before dropping down to one knee and pulling the black velvet box out of his pocket, propping the lid open to reveal the ring inside, "So, will you make me the happiest man alive by agreeing to be my wife? Will you marry me?"

As soon as he dropped to his knee, Quinn burst into tears, her entire body trembling with emotion as she watched him pull out the ring and ask her to marry her. She had been wanting this moment to come forever but standing here, she felt like this all was a dream. She even literally pinched herself to make sure this was real.

Puck watched her for a few moments, anxiously waiting for her answer as he remained perched on one knee. Finally, she began to nod her head, letting out a gasp before the word "yes" tumbled from her lips.

"Yes, yes, Yes!" she cried as she launched herself at him, pulling him in for a crushing kiss and an equally enthusiastic hug, almost tackling him in the process.

Once she finally pulled back, Puck grinned up at her and took her left hand, slipping the sparkler onto her ring finger and kissing it once it was in place, "For good luck," he explained.

He pulled her in once more and kissed her hard, embracing her and pulling her off the ground, spinning in the process as they savored the moment. Though it had been tough to see through the waterworks, Quinn could tell her ring was beautiful when he first opened the box, but once she wiped her eyes and took another look, a loud gasp escaped her throat, the ring much more beautiful than she could have ever imagined.

"Ohh, Puck," she murmured, "It's absolutely beautiful!"

He set her back down and took her hand in his, looking down at the ring he picked out, "You like it?"

"It's amazing," she replied, lifting her chin once more to give him a tender kiss.

However, a bright flash interrupted their kiss, Puck and Quinn immediately shifting their attention to the French doors that separated the ball room from the balcony just in time to watch Steve take another picture with his phone, Quinn's mother in tears holding her hand over her mouth as she grinned at the couple.

"Did you tell them what you were planning?" Quinn asked, grasping his hand.

"No, honestly I didn't even know I was doing it tonight but it just felt right," he replied before a thought struck him, "But they may have known something was up once you and I ducked out of there tonight."

"What do you mean? Not that I care if you did tell them or anything, I was just curious."

"Well, I did talk to your mom last night about it. I wanted to get her blessing before I asked," Puck explained, earning him a heartfelt smile in the process, "I'd been trying to find a time this whole week but she kept thwarting all of my efforts. Crafty lady."

"Ahh, so that's what that conversation was all about yesterday morning," she murmured to herself, turning towards Puck and explaining, "She came into my room and started asking me all these questions about our relationship. She was probably expecting you to say something is my guess."

"Well I did. And I got the answer I was looking for!" he replied, a cocky grin spreading across his face before he leaned down and kissed her once more before they made their way toward the door leading back into the ballroom where Steve and Judy were anxiously waiting for their return.

Once they reentered the ballroom, a rather large group of people who had been standing near the windows and doors all broke out into applause after having witnessed the proposal while Judy gathered her daughter in her arms, squeezing her tight and offering her congratulations. Steve settled on a handshake with Puck before Judy pulled him into a hug as well, welcoming him to the family. Several other family friends came up to offer their congratulations as well, everybody wishing the couple well before allowing the two of them to mingle a bit more. Steve offered to head to the bar and request some champagne to toast the young couple, Puck, Quinn and Judy following behind him as they made their way to the crowd, stopping every so often to receive their congratulations from other well-wishers.

Steve signaled for the bartender and ordered a bottle of champagne, the man pouring it into four glasses before handing them over to the group, offering his own congrats in the process. Steve hoisted his glass and offered a few words of support before the four of them touched glasses and took a drink, the cool liquid helping to calm both Quinn and Puck's racing hearts, their bodies still buzzing from the thrill of finally getting engaged.

However, the smile quickly slipped from Puck's face as he watched the one person he didn't want to see that night make his way toward the four of them, the smarmy look on the man's face enough to get Puck's blood pumping once again. The man walked straight up to him, looking Puck up and down for a few moments before letting out a chuckle, his breath reeking of an unpleasant mixture of wine and scotch.

"Silas, what can I do for you?" Steve asked Mr. Mitchell, breaking the tension already settling over the group.

Mr. Mitchell didn't even glance over at the man speaking to him as he continued to scrutinize Puck for a few more moments, a grin breaking out on his face.

"Is this some kind of gimmick you came up with for the charity tonight, Steven?" Mr. Mitchell asked indirectly, his gaze never leaving Puck's as he spoke, "I have to tell you, it's brilliant! Getting some guy to dress up like a Marine to get people to donate? Genius! How much is he paying you to do this, kid? Ten bucks an hour?"

Puck could smell the alcohol on him and could tell he was a bit hammered given his slurred speech, but Puck didn't care if he was in his right mind or not. He was not about to sit here and listen to this guy rag on him again, especially not tonight. This was his and Quinn's night and this guy was threatening to ruin it.

But before he could say anything on that subject, Mr. Mitchell turned toward Quinn and asked her how she was doing, not even waiting for an answer before signaling to his son to come and join them. The equally smarmy Mitchell Jr. immediately reached out toward Quinn, offering her a hug and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before she could even do anything. Her entire body went rigid as she stood there, Steve and Judy frozen by the audacity of both of the men, but the second that guy touched Quinn, Puck saw red.

He grasped Quinn's hand and pulled her back toward him, Mitchell Jr. glaring at him while Mitchell Sr. let out an indignant snort, "What the hell do you think you're doing, boy? Learn your place. Your rudeness will not be tolerated, right Steve?" he asked glancing over at where Steve stood next to the bar.

Puck glanced over at Steve, the older man raising an eyebrow and shrugging before Puck turned back toward the Mitchell's and took a few steps toward them, stopping only a few inches from their faces as he glared down at the older of the two men.

"My rudeness? _My _ rudeness?" Puck challenged, staring the man down, "You wouldn't know the first thing about manners, Mr. Mitchell, because if you did, you certainly wouldn't be challenging me and my occupation and you sure as hell wouldn't be trying to pawnyour son off on someone who is already taken."

The man snorted again and rolled his eyes but ceased immediately, his body going rigid as Puck took another step closer, invading his personal space.

"I assure you sir, this uniform is no gimmick. I am real deal Marine and I'm damn proud of what I do. I serve this country while your pompous ass only thinks of serving yourself and your own interests. I have more honor in my pinkie finger than you have in your entire body, so the next time you insult me, or my profession, thus insulting my brothers in arms as well," he Puck replied, gesturing to the bartender who stood at the ready to jump in if necessary, "You better be prepared to take on a Marine like a man instead of a chicken shit socialite. And if you ever insinuate that the brave men and women in our armed services aren't worthy of attending an event in which the charity directly benefits them because they are not high class enough, I will personally see to it that all of the veterans within the community know how you see them and judging from the number of former military members I met here tonight, that could ruin your business, your membership at the country club and your status in the community. So make a wise choice."

Puck turned around and began to walk away, leaving the Mitchell's standing there stunned, the rest of the bar silent as they watched the exchange.

However, Puck only made it a few paces before he looked up and saw Quinn, another bone to pick popping into his head as he spun around on his heel and pointed his finger at the two men standing there, "Oh, and if you try to set your sleazy, punk-ass son up with my fiancée ever again, the next time we meet, there will be no words exchanged, understand? Consider yourself lucky this time, pal."

He turned back around and marched back to Quinn, his fiancée still slightly stunned at the exchange. Judy cleared her throat and took another sip of champagne while Puck leaned up against the bar. Steve walked over to where the Mitchell's stood and suggested that it was a good time to leave, the two men escorted out of the ballroom immediately causing the rest of the crowd that had gathered to disperse, many quietly murmuring of their intense dislike for the man and praising someone for standing up to him after all these years.

But none of that really made Puck feel any better, until the president of the country club walked up to him and joked that he would have paid to see Puck punch the guy in the face, assuring the group that this was the last straw and the country club would be revoking the Mitchell's membership effective the next morning.

Overall, besides the slight altercation, the night had been almost perfect for Puck and Quinn. The people at the club were actually kind to him, treating him like a real person instead of the kid from the wrong side of the tracks. And the love of his life agreed to spend the rest of her life with him too! Honestly, this night couldn't get any better, he thought to himself as he stood there with his arm around his fiancée.

"So, what do you say we get out of here and have our own private celebration?" Quinn murmured into his ear before kissing his neck. And suddenly, his night just got a whole lot better.

Puck's pulse began to race as he looked back down at her, Quinn biting her lower lip as she smirked at him, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Huh?" was the only thing he could verbalize at that moment, his pants already feeling tight as she wrapped her arms around him even tighter.

"It's not even nine o'clock and my mom and Steve have to stay til the end of the auction. Best guess, they'll be home in the early morning," she replied, quirking an eyebrow at him, "We'd be all alone."

"I uh – I," he sputtered, the feel of her hands roaming his chest enough to distract him, "I don't know. What about the rules?"

"Mom's rule was that there was to be no messing around with my boyfriend," Quinn smirked and grasped his hand, leading him away from the party and toward the main entrance where they had parked, "She didn't say anything about my fiancé."

Puck glanced over at her and grinned, "You and your technicalities. I love it!" He let out a light chuckle as he helped her into the passenger side of their car before rounding the other side and hopping in himself, "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"Well, you did ask me to marry you less than an hour ago, so I think that's pretty much the same thing," she replied, sliding her hand onto his thigh before letting it wander toward his rapidly tightening pants, "But I wouldn't mind hearing it a few more times."

Just then her hand brushed against his hardness, a groan escaping his throat, "Oh God, I love you, Q."

"Mmm, I like the way that sounds, fiancé," she replied, working the zipper on his pants before cupping him fully, "Now stay focused on the road. It's only a two minute drive. You think you can handle that?" she asked, squeezing him gently.

He nodded enthusiastically, clutching the wheel and making his way down the streets of Lima as carefully as he could, determined to make it home in one piece despite the magic Quinn's hands and mouth were creating at the moment.

He couldn't wait to strip her out of that dress and claim her as his own once more, smiling at the thought that, from here on out, she was his forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_So, after a 3 month hiatus on this story, did I do ok? Let me know what you think! I love to hear what you have to say! More chapters for this coming up, but I'm open to suggestions or prompts. Also, look for new chapters for 'Our Best Friend's Wedding' and the final installment of 'Be All That You Can Be,' coming soon! _

_Also, as most of you know, I have a soft spot for military men...but I will say, imagining the Marine Corps dress blues on Puck/Mark Salling makes me drool. Seriously, google the uniform if you dont believe me. Hot!_


	14. I Belong To You

**A/N:** _It has officially been over 5 months since I last updated this fic and I apologize to everyone who reads and enjoys this story as I am obviously terrible about updating in a timely matter. I absolutely love this story (it's my guilty pleasure story) and I do have other chapters outlined, but as you can see, each of these chapters tend to be super long and I want to put out a good chapter (or one that I'm happy with) instead of just throwing random stuff at you guys. But I haven't abandoned it! My chapters are just slow going! Big thank you to everyone who reads and subscribes to this fic, and a huge thank you to __**sux2budude, ciara, Quinn101, Rae, littleredwritinggleek, carcar234, QuickSapphire, olacindy, agronderwood, ladyjazz1, MsKylie93, QuickFan, Msjanelle32, marine04, Ellii51, miss agron, FF2Addict, cpfalmeida, andsoitis2, and readbetweenthesigns **__for your awesome reviews! Thank you for your patience and sticking with me. Title belongs to the band Muse…which is ironic considering it was somewhat my muse for this chapter…_

* * *

><p><strong>I Belong To You<strong>

"Mmm, Q," Puck moaned as he shifted in bed, "So hot."

He rolled over once again, throwing an arm around Quinn and pulling her in tight, bucking his hips up into her, "You feel so good, babe."

"Oh, Puck," he heard her moan in response, her voice getting louder as she tried to jerk away from him. But he was too far into the zone to stop, his hips responding in tune. Her voice rang out once again, this time even stronger and angrier as he felt her body shift away from him, "Puck!"

His eyes fluttered open as he looked across the expanse of light green sheets at his fiancée, the flushed look of fury on her face immediately snapping him out of his sleepy state, his entire body going rigid as he waited for the inevitable hand-to-face contact he expected. Instead, she simply glared at him while she slid out from under the sheets on the far side of the bed and stormed off, locking herself in the bathroom with a huff.

He let out a giant sigh as he heard the shower start, Puck scratching his head momentarily before shrugging and deciding to take matters into his own hands…something he's envisioning Quinn doing in the shower at that very moment as well.

Although it was undeniable that they both loved each other more than anything and connected on pretty much every level possible, the two of them were very sexual beings, their physical chemistry undeniable once they were together. Don't get them wrong, they could usually control it. However, after their agreement (more like Quinn's request to stick to tradition) to abstain from all sexual contact for the month leading up to their wedding, it was difficult to simply be around one another without either trying to jump each other's bones or fighting over one of them (usually Puck) trying to deviate from the agreement and get into the other's pants.

Meanwhile, in the shower, Quinn let her head fall back against tile wall, angling the detachable shower head just right to bring her maximum pleasure. Her back arched against the shower wall as her whole body tensed momentarily then relaxed suddenly, Quinn biting her lip to refrain from crying out her release. She stood there panting for a while, allowing herself to calm down a bit before reattaching the shower head and going about washing her hair.

She smiled as she applied her lavender scented shampoo, her mind drifting to the hunky man in the next room that she was set to wed the following day. She knew he was dying from the lack of physical contact. This was the longest they had gone without sex, let alone physical contact other than a kiss and a hug here and there since they got back together at the end of her first year of college. Plus, he was spending a lot of extra time in the shower each morning…but she couldn't fault him for that, seeing as how she had definitely been feeling the burn as well, taking her own "alone time" whenever she could.

As she rinsed and proceeded to lather her hair with her conditioner she found herself grinning like an idiot, realizing that this very day was the last day before forever. A forever she would spend with her husband instead of a boyfriend or a fiancé. And truth be told, she couldn't wait for forever to begin.

* * *

><p><em>The Night Before Forever<em>

After a series of last minute errands to finalize all of the small details for the ceremony and the reception, Puck and Quinn's friends and family all gathered at Steve's rather large bachelor pad near the golf course for their rehearsal dinner. They all practiced how the wedding processional would go and rehearsed bits and pieces of the ceremony, Puck trying to get Quinn to laugh by making faces or cracking jokes while Quinn wanted to smack him for his "little boy antics."

Once the rehearsal was over, the entire group congregated in Steve's massive home for drinks and dinner, everyone enjoying the cocktails and finger food during the cocktail hour while mingling with the other guests. It seemed as though everyone was having a great time, the open bar on the patio spilling out into the neatly manicured lawn on the 16th hole of the golf course.

Everything was going wonderfully and everyone was having a great time…except for the fact that, with the exception of the rehearsal itself and a few obligatory photos here and there, it seemed as though Quinn had been avoiding Puck the entire night thus far. In fact, it seemed like she had been avoiding him from the time they woke up that morning, finding excuses and last minute errands to run, and that really perturbed Puck. They were supposed to be getting married the following afternoon and for the life of him, he couldn't think of anything he said or did to set her off like this literally the day before they were set to say 'I Do.'

He continued to watch her like a hawk as she mingled around the party, smiling and giggling every once in a while before politely moving on to the next group of family members and friends. Puck attempted to make conversation with a few of his military buddies and some of Steve's friends (of whom he was trying to be very polite and kind to as they had some serious cash…and hence would give some pretty awesome wedding gifts), but he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of his soon-to-be wife. Some of the other guys razzed him a bit for being mooney-eyed over his girl, but he didn't care. It was true…but at the same time, he really wanted to know what was going on with her and why she had so carefully avoided him all day.

After watching her excuse herself from a conversation she was having with their mothers, he couldn't help but excuse himself as well and follow her into the house, keeping a safe distance behind her as she climbed the stairs and made her way into the bathroom. He decided to do the gentlemanly thing and wait outside instead of barging in on her.

However, as soon as she walked out of the bathroom, he couldn't help himself. He jumped out and grabbed her, scaring her half to death before pulling her in for a hard kiss, the two of them stumbling back into the bathroom, Puck kicking the door closed behind them.

He continued to kiss her hard, his fingers tangled in her hair and her hands clutching the front of his shirt as he backed her into the vanity before remembering why he originally followed her. He pulled away abruptly, looking down at her as he thought about how he was going to confront her regarding her behavior that day. However, Quinn would have none of that, yanking the lapel of his jacket back down to her level and kissing him hard once more.

"Quinn," he mumbled in between kisses, "Quinn, stop. Stop for a second, babe."

"What?" she asked, a little breathless as she pulled away, still clutching his lapel, "What's wrong."

She leaned back up to kiss him once more, Puck savoring the feel of her lips on his for a few more moments before, once again, remembering what he wanted to say, "Q, seriously stop. There's something important I need to talk to you about."

"Why?" she replied, finally pulling away and looking up into his eyes. The serious and preoccupied look he had in his eye began to make Quinn nervous though, causing her to take a few steps back and brace herself against the countertop, "Wait, you're not…. Are you…. You're not having second thoughts about this, are you?"

"What? Huh?" he replied glancing around the bathroom.

"Cold feet. Are you getting cold feet?" she asked, terrified to hear his answer. As she watched him stare back at her with that sheepish expression he wore, she began to fear for the worst, "You are having cold feet, aren't you?"

Puck, on the other hand, couldn't figure out where the hell this was all coming from. It absolutely confounded him that she could go from being so cold and closed off to him this morning to practically mauling him in the bathroom a few minutes ago to now, coming up with crazy notions that he was getting cold feet. "Babe, I'll be honest, this whole production this wedding has turned into is freaking me out a little. But –"

"Oh God, I knew it!" she exclaimed, her face contorted in horror as she covered her mouth with her hand. "You are getting cold feet! Puck, it's the day before our wedding! Please tell me you're not going to leave me at the altar!?"

"What? No babe, that's not it at all! I didn't mean it that way," he sighed, shaking his head before making his way toward his fiancée, grasping her hand and pulling it away from her mouth, "I didn't mean it like that. I can't wait to marry you and spend the rest of our lives loving you. I guess I just meant that you and I had originally talked about a smaller wedding with just a few friends and family members there. Ever since our mothers got in on the planning, this thing has exploded to epic proportions. I mean, four-hundred people? Honestly? I don't even know four-hundred people, let alone want them to be there for our wedding. If it were up to me, I'd book us a flight to Vegas and get married by an Elvis impersonator. Even that would be less of a spectacle than this is turning into."

Quinn simply smiled back at her husband-to-be, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him softly, "I know, and believe me I'm not super thrilled about the amount of people our mothers managed to invite. On the plus side, it's Russell's money my mom is using so we're not paying for any of it and we'll hopefully get lots of cool stuff."

"Wow Fabray, that sounds kinda shallow."

"It is," she giggled, before turning more serious, "And let's face it, our moms planned the whole thing by working with one another to create a magical day for us. They did it all out of love and they want us to start our lives together on a great note. They're happy doing this for us and while it's not the intimate ceremony we were thinking of, they did this for us and we owe it to them to have a great time. Plus, they've become such great friends over the past few months and honestly, who can say their in-laws get along fabulously with one another?"

"The Berry's and the Hudson's."

"Yeah, well besides them?"

"Good point."

Puck leaned down and kissed his future wife once more, Quinn being the one to pull back this time.

"Hold up, if you weren't having cold feet, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Huh?" Puck replied, still somewhat dazed from the intensity of their short yet passionate kiss.

"Earlier, before I asked you if you were having second thoughts, you said you wanted to talk to me about something," Quinn replied, smoothing down his shirt collar.

"Oh right," he remembered, his mind finally returning to where it had been when he first barged into the bathroom, "I was going to ask what was wrong today but after the last few minutes, I am beyond confused as to what the hell is going on with you."

Quinn pulled further away, releasing her arms from around his neck and pushing away from him, his own hands dropping away from her hips. A bit taken back and exasperated by the insinuation, Quinn stared at him like he grew a second head or something, "What the hell is going on with me? Excuse me? I have no idea what you're talking about so please Puckerman, do enlighten me."

Given the venomous tone of her voice and the daggers she was glaring at him, Puck knew that was definitely the wrong thing to say…and he had also known Quinn for long enough to know that if he didn't think of something quick to save his ass, he'd end up digging himself a hole so deep that he may end up starting their marriage already in the doghouse.

He took a step closer to her and reached out to cup her cheek while his other hand found the perfect spot around her hip, offering her a soft smile before brushing a wayward strand of hair behind her ear, his voice soft as he spoke, "Baby, I love you and you know that. I guess I was just a little confused as to why you practically flew out of bed this morning and completely avoided me for most of the day only to make out with me hard core in the bathroom just now," he replied, looking around their surroundings, "Not that I'm complaining or anything. I just – I didn't know if I said or did anything to set you off like that this morning."

Quinn sighed and nestled in closer to him, turning her head slightly to kiss his palm before looking back up at him and smiling, "No, you didn't do anything wrong." She sighed and looked away quickly, her cheeks turning pink, "If anything, it was me."

Puck loved it when she blushed, especially if he was the cause. However, this time, he wasn't so sure what he had said or done to create that rosy hue.

He quirked his eyebrow in confusion, not quite understanding what she was trying to say, so Quinn decided to elaborate a bit, clearing her throat and looking everywhere except at him, embarrassed to admit the real reason she had steered clear of her fiancé as best as she could.

"Being around you is – a temptation. It always has been, which is why I feel like I have the sex life of a harlot when you're home, but uh – lately, it's been a struggle to say the least," she sputtered, turning even more pink at the thought of what she was about to admit, "And while I think that the celibacy pact we took for the past month leading up to our wedding was a good thing, it's still been really hard for me not to, um – you know – not to want to break that pact, if you know what I mean. Especially when you wake up next to what I – ahem — woke up next to this morning."

Puck couldn't help but grin down at his soon-to-be wife, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in tight against her, close enough for her to feel the obvious bulge in his pants, a soft gasp leaving her throat as he rocked up into her once, just for good measure.

"Are you saying you've missed the Puckerman family jewels these past few weeks?" he teased, grinning at how red she was turning at his insinuation. "I know you have," he replied, leaning in closer and nibbling on her earlobe before whispering in her ear, his warm breath tickling her neck and setting her skin ablaze with need, "And honestly, I think it's pretty obvious how much I've missed I've missed you this past month."

Puck could feel Quinn's hands clench against his back, her fingers latching onto his suit jacket and digging into his back as his own hands roamed her backside, one hand finding the bare skin below her shoulders while his other roamed lower and cupped her rear end, pulling her hips in tighter against his own. Her hips jerked against his and he knew she was feeling the burn too. He grinned against her neck before continuing to kiss and nip his way up and down, making sure to gently suckle her sweet spot just below her ear.

"So tell the truth Q, how much have you missed me?"

"We live together," she grinned, biting her lip and giving Puck the coy look she knew drove him wild, "I see you every day."

"You know what I mean," Puck murmured, grinding his hips up into hers for emphasis.

"You know I've missed you too," she conceded, kissing him hard before moaning lightly as he trailed his lips down her neck.

"How much?"

"A lot."

"Be more specific," he growled, nipping her earlobe hard enough to earn a throaty gasp, "How much have you missed me, Quinn?"

"Fuck you," she replied, clawing at his back, "I've missed you so fucking much and you know it. I can barely stand being around you without wanting to jump you and I can't even wake up next to you without wanting to straddle you. There, I said it. Happy?"

"Extremely. And those pretty lips of yours uttering such dirty words… I love it," he replied, his lips finding hers as he backed her into the vanity and stepped between her legs, his hands finding the back of her thighs before he hoisted her onto the counter top and pulled her flush against him, "I could think of so many other things those lips could be doing too and just that thought alone gets me all sorts of hot."

"Perv."

"Yeah, well you love it. After all, you agreed to marry this perv," he grinned, kissing her hard again as he began to run his hands up her bare thighs, "So tell me, while you were missing Puck Jr. and the boys this last month, did you help yourself out at all?"

While Quinn wanted to roll her eyes and laugh at the many names Puck had come up with for his manhood, she was far too turned on to even really fight back. It had been a long month without him and she was starting to think he really did have a point about going crazy if they didn't have sex often enough.

"Help myself out?" she teased, nipping at his earlobe, "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"Fuck you, Fabray," he joked, "You're killing me! Just tell me the truth!"

"Fuck me? Oh no sweetheart, we haven't done that in a month," she replied, watching his body go rigid and smiling at the death glare he gave her as she finally produced a better comeback than he had, something that always set him off (or turned him on even more) when they argued, "As as for the helping myself out, all I'm going to say is thank you to the inventors of massaging shower heads and the Pocket Rocket vibrator because I probably would have gone crazy this past month."

"So you got yourself off without me these past few weeks?" he asked, waiting until she shook her head in confirmation before continuing, "I don't know if I should be pissed that I wasn't the one to do that to you or impressed and extremely turned on that you were playing with yourself when I couldn't."

"If I were you, I'd pick the latter of those two options," she murmured, connecting their lips once more as she slid against him, bumping his erection with her center once more, "Now you tell me, did you miss me?"

"Is that even a question?" he asked, grabbing one of her hands and placing it against his groin, "Like I said, it's pretty obvious that I did."

"Be. More. Specific," she replied, pecking each corner of his lips before planting one square in the middle, tugging at the short hairs on his neck.

He teased her with a light kiss before pulling back, letting his hands trail up under the hem of her dress. "Well, for starters, I've missed the look in your eyes that tells me when you're turned on," he murmured, continuing to place small kisses against her neck and throat as he made his way down her neck toward her collarbone. "I've missed the taste of your skin and the way your lips feel against my skin."

She groaned as his fingers slipped higher up her thigh, Quinn's head lulling back against the mirror as he continued to kiss down her neck, stopping to nip at each sensitive spot on the way down.

"Oh, and I've missed those moans you make when you like something I'm doing, each little groan turning me on more and more," he murmured against her skin, raising one of his hands off of her thigh before trailing it up her side and grazing his thumb over her nipple, "I've missed all of the soft, gentle slopes and the feeling of your muscles bunching up every time I hit a sensitive spot while I'm buried inside of you." Quinn let out a gasp as her hips bucked toward his, his hand finally reaching the promised land under her dress before sliding it around to cup her behind as he drew her closer to him. "I've missed your sweet ass and your perfect boobs."

"Always such a charmer," Quinn teased, only to groan as he nipped her collarbone and began a very slow descent down her breast.

"I've charmed you out of your panties doing far less," he corrected, smiling up at her from his position against her chest, "Plus, I've missed you too much to stop now."

"Please, don't stop," she moaned, feeling his tongue push the lace of both her dress and her bra aside to taste her nipple.

"Mmm, so sweet," he groaned, pulling back and kissing across the valley of her breasts, "I've missed running my tongue up and down your body, tasting every inch of your skin. And I've missed these long, lean legs wrapped around my waist, pulling me in, almost begging me for more." He dropped his hand from her side, grasping her thigh and wrapping it around his waist as he felt her other leg follow suit, his hands resuming their journey up her thighs until they met the hem of her panties. He stroked her through the lace, smiling against her lips as she moaned at the contact.

"I've missed your tight, wet heat and how you're always ready for me," he smirked, slipping his fingers past the elastic on her panties as he teased her slick folds. Quinn's face flashed in surprise at the intrusion but she was feeling far too turned on to stop him, instead grasping at his belt and unbuckling it as she tried to undo his pants. She continued to stroke him through his pants, Puck groaning against her lips as he slipped two fingers inside of her. "Oh God, I've missed this. I've missed how you fit me like a glove and how you dig your fingernails into my back and moan my name, the look on your face is priceless when you come," he panted, Quinn's ministrations riling him up after a month of being deprived of his fiancé's touch.

Quinn's hips bucked involuntarily against his fingers, her hands going to work unbuttoning his slacks, "We shouldn't do this… too close to the wedding and we've already made it this far," she murmured, her voice breathless as she kissed him once again, "What's one more day?"

"I'm not sure I can survive until tomorrow."

"Me either," she sighed, allowing Puck a wider berth between her legs, "But be careful not to leave any marks."

"No love bites?"

"They'd look terrible in the pictures," she replied, "So don't get any ideas, Puckerman."

"I'll be careful," he grinned, pulling her close and kissing her hard as he continued to stroke her.

However, before they could go any further, the bathroom door swung wide open revealing a frazzled looking Rachel and a smirking Santana.

"Told ya," the Latina grinned, puckering her lips in a smug fashion as she glanced back at the tiny brunette next to her.

"We're busy," Puck groaned, his head dropping to Quinn's shoulder, "Give us a minute."

"Nah, I don't think so," Rachel replied, "Quinn, you told me to keep you away from him until after the wedding because you didn't trust yourself around him. Now I see why," she snorted, glaring at the couple.

Quinn took that as her cue, gently shoving Puck away before hopping off of the counter top and readjusting her dress quickly, keeping her eyes away from her two friends standing in the doorway. Rachel grabbed her hand and began to pull her out of the bathroom, quickly dropping it once she overheard Santana's "do you know where that hand has been, Rach?" and instead ushering Quinn away from the scene with a strategically placed hand to the lower back.

"You couldn't wait for one more day, could you?" Santana asked, smirking back up at Puck as he fixed his own pants, the duo watching the two girls retreat back down the stairs.

"Hey, what can I say? My fiancée is hot," Puck replied, smiling back at Quinn as she glanced at him over her shoulder, "Admit it San, even you think so."

"I won't argue with you on that, Fuckerman. Been there, done that, and I have first-hand knowledge that your future wife is a fox," she winked, "But I just hope this last month of celibacy was worth it. Try not to blow your wad too early when you see what she's planning on wearing under her dress tomorrow."

Puck glanced over at his friend's smirk before turning his attention back toward the stairs his future wife had just disappeared down, gulping hard as he realized what Santana was telling him. She had gone shopping with Quinn for her wedding night and honeymoon attire, after all.

"Oh holy shit."

"Yeah, it's fucking hot. It definitely has my seal of approval," Santana replied, patting him on the back, "Well, now that you have that mental image, we should probably be heading back down to the party," she teased, watching Puck squirm at the thought of heading back down to face all of those people with thoughts of what he'd get to see his wife in (or out of) after the ceremony the following day. "We still have dinner and the toasts."

Puck readjusted his belt, clenching his jaw as he tried to think of anything _but_ Quinn naked, Santana's comment making it difficult to keep his hormones in check.

"But go ahead and take your time – you know – collecting yourself and we'll see you downstairs," she cackled, leaving him standing on the landing above the stairs, cursing her under his breath as he tried to get Puck Jr. back in check.

x-x-x-x-x-x

After a delicious dinner catered by one of Lima's finest restaurants, many of their family members and friends took a moment to toast (or roast in Santana's case) the couple, everyone sharing a good laugh or two in the process. The couple took a moment to thank all of their friends and family, each of their mothers shedding a few tears as they specifically took the time to thank them for their love, support and sacrifices over the years before dessert was brought out and the party gradually began to disband.

Many people approached the couple to wish them well before bidding them good night, Puck and Quinn finally getting a few moments to themselves toward the end of the evening. They took a quiet moment out on the porch, Puck kissing her softly before brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm not sure I like the whole idea of not staying with you tonight," Puck sighed, "I don't sleep well when you're not next to me."

"I know, but it's just one night," Quinn murmured, wrapping her arms around his back and snuggling into his chest, "Just promise me you'll make good choices while you're out with the boys tonight."

"Me? You make good choices with those girls!" he joked, "I know how Santana, Brit and Mercedes roll when they all get together."

Quinn giggled, the sound melodic to Puck's ears as he held her closer, "Well, I'm not sure how crazy I'll get with a girls mani-pedi and movie night but you and the boys headed to a bar make me nervous."

"Q, we're just hanging out at Steve's personal bar in the basement. It's not like we're gonna be recreating the bachelor party from The Hangover."

"Just don't get too drunk. I want you to look extra handsome in our pictures tomorrow and you and hung over never goes well together."

"Babe, I always look good," he replied, smiling, "But I promise nothing too crazy; probably a few beers and a little Call of Duty."

Quinn smiled and pulled back a bit, kissing him softly, "I love you."

"And I love you," he murmured against her lips, "And I can't wait to marry you tomorrow."

A slight rap on the window signaled their time together was coming to an end for the night, Mercedes and Tina waving at Quinn for them to get going back over to Quinn's house for the remainder of the evening. Quinn released Puck from her embrace before stealing one last kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend, for the next time their lips would meet, it would be after they were pronounced husband and wife.

"Look for me at the altar," she grinned, backing away from where Puck stood, "I'll be the one in white."

x-x-x-x-x

The girls spent the night drinking wine and watching movies, each taking turns painting one another's nails as they chatted about their own personal relationships, musing over how they all thought it was rather humorous how everything wound up coming full circle for all of them. Rachel had ended up marrying Finn and Tina and Mike found their way back to one another, the two of them set to marry in a few months in the fall. Kurt and Blaine had tied the knot in a ceremony in Maine while Santana and Brit were perfectly content remaining engaged for the time being. And despite the distance, Mercedes and Sam had given it another go, but after they split amicably yet again, Mercedes ended up getting back together with Shane while Sam ended up hooking up with Marley recently after they both ran into one another at the grocery store during a visit home a few months back.

The jokes, stories and laughs continued late into the night, the girls showering Quinn with all sorts of racy lingerie and fun toys, the girls rolling into a fit of laughter at how furiously Quinn blushed once she found the set of fuzzy handcuffs Rachel gifted her friend. Brittany then launched into a demonstration on ideas as to how to use said handcuffs with Puck, the girls laughing and giggling even more as they all added their own insights from their personal sex lives, the night turning into a hilarious gossip session fit for a Cosmo sex column.

However, on the other side of town, the boys had their own idea of what Puck's last night as a single man should entail. They had settled into Steve's decked out "man cave," the boys all spreading out in the luxe space. The bar had been fully stocked, the retro arcade games were practically calling Artie's name from the moment he wheeled into the room, and the massive TV had already been set up for the impending Call of Duty showdown a few of the guys had already begun to partake in.

They all had been having a great time drinking, throwing darts and playing their video games when Puck reluctantly handed over the controller to go grab himself another beer, running into the somber-looking Jake Puckerman on his way to the bar. Puck had noticed he had been moping the entire time he and Quinn had been back for the wedding and had tried to put on a happy face at the rehearsal dinner but as soon as the festivities were over, he had gone back to his broody self and Puck was starting to worry a bit.

"What's up, my brother from another mother?" Puck asked, grabbing himself another beer from the fridge and popping the top.

"Not much man," Jake replied, taking another sip of his beer, "Just enjoying the free booze."

"Well, I'll tell you the same thing Q told me. Don't get too trashed tonight cuz you'll look like shit in the pictures if you're hung over."

"Quinn told you that?" Jake chuckled, "So whipped."

"Oh, I won't deny that," Puck replied, smiling back at his little brother, "I am marrying her, after all. She tamed the wild Puckasaurus. And given the sweet, sweet lovin' I get from her when I'm a good boy, I definitely don't mind it one bit."

Jake got a good laugh at that one, the younger Puckerman still slightly terrified of Puck's soon-to-be wife. Sure, Jake and Quinn got along just fine, but the feisty blonde had always been a little intimidating to Jake from the first time he had met her all those years ago. However, the good natured smile dropped off of Jake's face as soon as Sam walked by to grab another beer, the blonde boy ribbing Puck about his poor Call of Duty scores before returning to his game.

Having noticed the shift in his brother's mood, Puck decided to wait until Sam had settled himself back into one of the leather chairs and started playing the game once more before speaking up.

"So, wanna tell me what's really going on?"

Jake sighed and turned his focus back to his beer bottle, scratching the label off of the front in the process, "I guess I just don't get it."

"Get what?" Puck asked, rolling his eyes, "I'm not a mind reader so you're gonna have to just spit it out."

"Ok, well, you've fucked up with Quinn in the past, right?"

Puck simply laughed before taking another drink, "Is that even a question? I've fucked up plenty of times. Why?"

"How did you get her back?" the younger Puckerman asked, "I mean, I know you both broke up a few times and there was a period of time when you were out in California with the Marines when you didn't even talk, so how did you get her back?"

Puck thought about it for a minute before answering, "I made the first move…literally. She had sent me letters and such while I was in basic and everything but I never saw any of them until I finished boot camp, and by that time, she had a new boyfriend. So, after talking to Santana a bit, I decided to put in for a transfer to the east coast up at a Naval base in Connecticut and literally moved to be with her. It was kind of a good thing she took me back too. It kinda would have sucked if she hadn't."

"How did you know that was the right thing to do though?"

"I didn't, but I had a feeling in my gut that if I didn't at least go for it and give it one more shot with her, I'd regret it forever. I missed her and I didn't want to sit there and wonder 'what if' for the rest of my life," her replied, shrugging before examining his brother more closely, "Would this have to do anything with Marley?"

Jake simply nodded and continued to focus on peeling the label from his beer bottle, "Maybe."

"Well, that would explain the daggers you've been glaring at Sam all night, since he brought her as a date to the wedding."

"How did you know Quinn was the one?" Jake asked, ignoring his brother's knowing stare, "I mean, wasn't Quinn dating someone else when you two got back together. How did you know she was worth fighting for?"

"Because It made me sick thinking about her with someone else," Puck replied, taking another swig of his beer, "We had something special back in high school and we've always had a connection and always will with Beth, but after being on my own for a while and banging random hot chicks, living the life like I thought I would want to, it kind of sucked and got old quick. Being with all of those women wasn't nearly as satisfying as simply hanging out with Quinn is or hell, even listening to her bitch at me for whatever reason. And banging all of those chicks definitely wasn't nearly as satisfying as hearing Quinn moan my name when I'm with her. I would rather spend the rest of my life putting up with her special kind of crazy than I would with anyone else and that's when I knew she was the one."

Puck smiled fondly at the thought, "I actually knew it from the time we were in high school, especially after Beth was born. Even though we were only 16 at the time and I thought nobody would ever be able to tie me down, but after Beth was born, watching Quinn go through all of that and staring at our daughter afterwards, all I could think about was how much I wanted to make a family with her someday. It wasn't just because we had a kid, but because it just felt right and it would be a life and a family with _her_. After that, it was just a waiting game and I just had to bide my time until she came around again."

"And you're not even slightly weirded-out by the fact that you're only 23 and you're getting married?" Jake asked, "You're still young."

"Finn and Rachel got married when they turned 21. So what?"

"I'm just saying you've got a long life ahead of you and you're willing to settle now for Quinn."

"First of all, I'm most certainly not 'settling' for Quinn. If anything, she's 'settling' for me. She's the best damn thing that's ever happened to me and even though we've been together for a long time now, I'm still learning new things about her and she still manages to surprise me on a daily basis. She keeps me on my toes and I like it," Puck replied defensively, attempting to calm himself when he saw the shock in Jake's eyes at his slight outburst, "And second, I'm a United States Marine, and realistically, based on my job, I don't know what the future will bring or how long I'll have to be with her. But that's not why I wanna marry her. God willing, I hope I have a long life ahead of me and I'm excited to spend it with Quinn. Answer me this, when you saw Marley with Sam earlier tonight, was it just jealousy that you were feeling or was it like someone was twisting a knife in your gut? Do you think about her all of the time or only when you see her? Do you feel anxious when you know you may see her again or become depressed when you see something of hers or hear a song that reminds you of her when she's not around? Because that's how I felt when Quinn and I were broken up for those three years between sophomore year and her freshman year in college. It was fucking miserable being without her and she makes me happy when I am with her so for me, it was a no brainer. You've just gotta figure out if Marley is worth it, and if she is, fight for her and show her you're serious about giving it another shot."

"Interesting advice coming from the guy who once told me to play it cool and let her come to me."

"Dude, I was an idiot back then. How was that not obvious? Forget what I said back then and do as I say now," Puck explained, "If she's worth it, show her she's worth it or someone else is going to and you're going to lose her for good. Playing it cool is what'll lose you the girl, but if you man up, grow a pair and take the initiative to tell her how you feel and let her know you're going to fight for her, I think you'll be surprised," he paused, scratching his head as a thought popped into his mind, "Well, that is, as long as you didn't fuck up too badly and like, sleep with her best friend or something."

"Wow, that was pretty deep, even for you, then you had to ruin it with that last comment," Jake replied, rolling his eyes, "And for your information, no, I didn't sleep with one of her friends. She's the only person I've been with in a long time. It's just, the distance was just getting to me and we were arguing a lot and I stupidly thought a break was a good option. She took that as a break up and here we are five months later."

"Well, then get off of your ass and do something about it," Puck encouraged, "Except, do me a favor and wait until after the ceremony. Quinn would kick my ass for encouraging more potential drama than necessary."

"Yeah, maybe I'll give it a shot at the reception," Jake agreed, smiling genuinely for the first time all night, "Thanks man, I owe ya."

"That's what brothers are for," Puck grinned, handing Jake another beer, "Plus, I'm pretty sure I've fucked up enough times to supply plenty of free advice for a lifetime."

The two boys switched the topic shortly thereafter, taking the time to catch up and joke around as the bachelor party continued into the wee hours of the night.

* * *

><p><em>I Do…Do You?<em>

Despite the long night Quinn and the rest of her bridesmaids had the night before, Quinn was up and around rather early the next day, her body and mind buzzing with excitement at the fact that today was her wedding day! By the end of the night, she would no longer be Ms. Quinn Fabray, but would instead proudly become Mrs. Quinn Puckerman.

She took a little bit of time to herself that morning, sneaking out of the Berry's house to enjoy an early morning run on her own, knowing the rest of the day would be full of people and stress. By the time she returned and indulged in a nice, long shower, the rest of the girls were awake and ready to get this show on the road. They all munched on the various breakfast goodies Judy had arranged while they each took turns doing one another's makeup. The hair stylists arrived shortly thereafter, helping the girls primp even more before it was time to put their dresses on and head toward the wedding venue.

If she were being honest, Quinn was a tad nervous yet oddly relaxed. She knew it was her wedding day and it should be rather stressful, what with all of the hustle and bustle of the morning coupled with a few last minute crisis-aversion moves on behalf of Judy Fabray. However, she preferred to take a step back and simply enjoy it, hoping and praying that everything would go as planned instead; yet if it didn't, there was nothing she could do about it now.

At this point, after years of dating and a year-long engagement, she could care less where she got married or how fancy the ceremony was. As long as Puck was her husband by the end of the night, she could care less.

Puck, on the other hand, was freaking out a little bit. As soon as he and the guys woke up the next morning, it finally hit him like a ton of bricks. It was his wedding day! He figured he could calm some of his nerves if took a quick jog around the golf course. However, when that didn't work and he was still jittery all through breakfast, Mike mixed him up a strong cup of Irish Coffee going a little heavy-handed on the Jameson and Baileys.

The rest of the morning was spent lounging by the pool before the guys had to start getting ready, all of the guys piling into the SUVs that were waiting for them before setting out toward the wedding venue. However, once they arrived and Puck had a chance to walk around a bit and take it all in, he started freaking out again. He paced around the room the groomsmen were assigned, his hands buried in his pockets as he tried to take deep breaths to calm himself.

Don't get him wrong, it's not like he was having second thoughts or anything. Quite the contrary, in fact. He had always had an ego and played it up like he was the unflappable badass, but he couldn't help but worry. What if he wasn't good enough for Quinn? What if she deserved better? He would never be able to afford the lifestyle her parents provided for her, and while he swore he would try his best, what if his best wasn't good enough?

"Dude, you need to calm down," Finn explained, trying to get him to stop pacing around room, "You look like you're about ready to get sick or pass out."

"I can't help it," he replied, stopping in front of his friend, "What if I fuck this all up?"

"The wedding? Just go with the flow and have fun," Finn replied, "It's supposed to be the happiest day of your life so just chill out and enjoy."

"No, not the damn wedding," Puck rolled his eyes, "What if I fuck this up for Quinn? What if I end up fucking up her life or holding her back in some way? Maybe she deserves better."

"Now you're just talking nonsense. She's been impatiently waiting for you to marry her for years so stop freaking out."

"It's not that fucking easy," Puck spat before he got an idea.

"Don't make me smack you out of this," Finn threatened, raising his eyebrow in challenge at his friend.

"You wouldn't, you pussy," Puck countered, scowling back at Finn.

Before either one of them knew what was coming, a hand flew across the space between them and connected with Puck's cheek, the slap echoing throughout the room. Puck blanched at the contact before whipping his head in the direction of which the slap originated, grimacing in anger as he saw the smug grin on his younger brother's face.

"What the fuck, man? What the hell was that for?"

"You needed someone to smack some sense into you and I knew Frankenteen here would never do it." Jake asked, grinning as he took another sip of his bourbon and coke, "Plus, you were really starting to sound like a little bitch."

Puck straightened his posture and attempted to look intimidating, not a hard feat to accomplish when he was all decked out in his dress uniform, "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, you heard me. I said you were starting to sound like a little bitch," Jake added, staring his brother down as he spoke, "You're supposed to be this big, badass Marine who has stared down the barrel of the enemy's gun during your past few tours and yet you're freaking the fuck out over marrying a girl who you have been with for years. Really?"

"You just slapped me on my wedding day," Puck fumed, glaring into the mirror on the wall and flinching at the red handprint that was already forming, "You're a fucking asshole."

"Hey, what are brothers for?" Jake shrugged, "But it took your mind off everything else though, didn't it?"

Although his cheek still stung a bit as he raised his drink and pressed the cool glass to his skin, he had to admit his brother had a point.

"You're still a dick, you know that?"

"Yep, love you too," Jake replied, straightening out his lapel, "So how about you put on your big-girl panties and let's go get ya married?"

Puck simply shook his head at his brother and continued to hold the glass to his face for a few more minutes before his mom came to find the boys, Mrs. Puckerman fawning over her handsome son and his friends for a few moments before leading them out of the room and out toward the ceremony.

After a few deep breaths, Puck walked through the beautifully rustic garden setting Quinn had designed near the lake in North Lima, taking his place up at the front of the altar and clutching his hands in front of him, waiting patiently for his bride. The music started playing and Puck shifted his attention down the aisle, watching as each of his friends escorted Quinn's friends down the aisle. He accepted a quick handshake from his best man Finn and a hug from Quinn's maid of honor Santana before grinning at the beautiful six year old tossing flower pedals as she made her way down the aisle.

Beth grinned up at her dad as she neared his spot, the man bending down and squeezing his daughter tight before she took her spot standing in front of Santana, the Latina wrapping her arm around Beth's shoulders before whispering in her ear, the two of them sharing in a private joke as they waited.

After a few more moments of watching his daughter giggle with Santana, the music changed and Puck glanced down at his shoes, wanting to wait a few beats to finally look back up at Quinn, knowing damn well he was going to get emotional seeing his future wife walking toward him. Some may say he was a wuss for getting choked up already, but he didn't care. He'd been in love with Quinn since before Beth was born and now he was finally making her his, for good.

He slowly counted to five before looking back up, just in time to see Quinn round the corner with her mom. His breath caught in his chest as he stood there in awe, his bride-to-be smiling from ear to ear as her gaze met his, gliding toward him in her delicate dress, the fabric adorned with lace elements and pearls.

She was so beautiful and she was about to pledge her love and her heart to him for the rest of their lives and that was pretty huge if you asked him. He felt the slight burn of tears welling in his eyes as she floated toward him, his personal angel sent down from heaven to save him from himself. And in about twenty minutes, he would finally be able to call her his wife.

He felt his face go warm but his chin began to tremble just slightly as he watched the woman of his dreams, the mother of his child (and hopefully more) make her way toward him and he almost lost it. His vision blurred a little as the moisture began to gather, Puck trying to take a few deep breaths as he tried to collect himself, but the emotion was a bit too strong. He simply couldn't help it.

Quinn wasn't fairing much better either. As soon as she saw him standing proud in his Marine Corps uniform, her own eyes began to get a bit misty, knowing this day was a culmination of sorts for their relationship that had seen more ups and downs than a rollercoaster.

However, as soon as she saw the rare showing of emotion from her usually tough and stoic husband to be, she lost it, her own tears escaping down her cheeks as she walked toward the man she loved, the man she had already been through so much with, and the man she couldn't wait to spend the rest of forever with. She glanced over at the little girl standing on the opposite side of the altar, the six year old beaming up at her as she clutched the bouquet Santana had let her hold.

Her mother kissed her cheek and handed her off to Puck, Ms. Fabray hugging him too before he took Quinn's hand and led her to the front where Mr. Schuester stood to preside over their wedding. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, taking a moment to lean over and tell her how beautiful she looked before gently brushing a tear away, Santana handing her a tissue to wipe her eyes with before the ceremony started.

As per the couple's request, Mr. Schuester kept the ceremony short and sweet, adding in his own jokes and sense of humor as well as a short musical number complied by their friends before turning more serious, telling stories about the two of them and offering them pieces of advice for the future. Both Quinn and Puck then recited their own vows before Mr. Schuester did the honors of pronouncing them husband and wife.

Puck pulled a grinning Quinn toward him, connecting his lips with hers in a tender yet saucy kiss, Puck raising his fist in victory as he continued to kiss her. All of their guests erupted into applause and cheers before they finally pulled away, Puck intertwining her fingers in his as they made their way back down the aisle and retired to take pictures with their bridal party while the rest of the party enjoyed a cocktail hour in the nearby party barn.

* * *

><p><em>Wedded Bliss<em>

The reception had been wonderful beyond both Quinn and Puck's expectations. They had left quite a few of the details to their mothers to work out, only really picking out the food and cake (and Puck insisting on an open bar), but everything else had been planned by their moms. The centerpieces were simple yet elegant, the layout of the reception area was beautiful and the white holiday lights they hung from the rafters of the refurbished barn they held the party in capped off the entire look, the ambiance perfect for a bit of romance.

The dinner, drinks and cake had all been fantastic, the toasts had all been quite entertaining (and surprisingly endearing in Santana's case) and the happy couple danced the night away with all of their guests. The two of them were a bit bummed when their ride arrived, the couple climbing into the fancy vintage Rolls Royce Puck splurged on as they told their guests to stay and enjoy the party before waving goodbye to the crowd of well-wishers.

Both of them reminisced over their evening as they made their way toward the nearby bed and breakfast where they would spend their first night as man and wife. Puck internally musing that he wished he could have stayed at the party for a bit longer, but after glancing down at the woman in his arms and remembering the conversation he had with Santana the day prior, he couldn't wait to see what that dress was hiding.

After the driver had dropped them off, Puck led Quinn toward their room and fished the key out of his pocket. Quinn gasped in surprise as he swooped her up into his arms and carried her across the threshold, the two of them gaping at their accommodations. The rose petals and champagne on ice were lovely, but the few little touches Rachel, Santana and the rest of the girls added when they came to drop off the two of their suitcases earlier in the day were a pleasant (and amusing) surprise, to say the least.

Puck popped the cork on the champagne and poured both of them a glass, the two of them toasting and sharing a kiss before Quinn took a seat and kicked off her shoes, Puck following suit and shrugging out of his jacket. They were both exhausted after a day of preparation and a night of dancing, but there was no way they were going to pass up being intimate on their wedding night.

Puck leaned over his wife and kissed her once more, "Can in interest you in a chocolate covered strawberry?"

"Mmm, maybe later," Quinn moaned against his lips, "Right now, I think I want to get out of this dress and slip into something more comfortable."

She leaned into his body and kissed him again, letting her lips linger against his for a few moments before pulling away, arching her eyebrow and grinning over her shoulder as she grabbed the garment bag for her dress and disappeared into the bathroom.

Puck grinned as he watched the door close, taking another drink of his champagne before taking off his undershirt and folding up, leaving him standing there in just his dress pants. He sifted through their bags they had packed for their honeymoon the next day before finding the digital camera Judy gave them for their trip, fiddling around with it a bit as his dirty mind began to hope he could snap a picture or two of his new wife in whatever saucy lingerie she planned on wearing that night.

However, that thought flew out of his head the moment he heard the door open, the sound startling him as he set the camera on the dresser and took a seat on the bed to wait for Quinn. He didn't have to wait long though, as moments later she rounded the corner and leaned against the door frame, Puck's mouth dropping open as he took in the sight in front of him.

The hair that she had worn up in an elegant up-do had been released and fell in soft, golden waves around her shoulders creating an ethereal glow that continued down her body as he allowed his eyes to wander further south to the amazing white lace number that left little to the imagination. Hints of smooth, golden skin peeked out from under the lace and Puck found himself licking his lips as he managed to tear his eyes away from her breasts and look past the itty-bitty scrap of fabric that covered her most private area to the sexy pair of garters that encircled her thighs.

"Holy sh –" he began as he shamelessly ogled her again, "Were you seriously wearing that under your dress all day?"

She giggled before pushing away from the door frame, "Well, you should know. You were up there earlier to take off my garter. With your teeth, might I add."

Puck grinned before standing, "I tried to get a peek, but your amazing thighs were a bit distracting," he mused as he made his way toward her. He pulled her in for another kiss, his body buzzing as he finally touched her bare skin once again.

Quinn couldn't explain why she was nervous, as she and Puck had been intimate plenty of times prior to that night, but she couldn't help it. She grinned up into his kiss as she realized that had she followed her original life plan and waited to have sex until her wedding night, she would have missed out on a whole lot of fun with Puck over the years…and she probably would have been terrified as opposed to the nervous, giddy excitement she felt now.

She took her time savoring Puck's kiss, her hands tracing the cut lines of his ab muscles at his waist before finding his belt buckle. She helped him undo his pants and push them to the floor before leading him to the bed, straddling him and kissing him hard.

Puck wound his fingers through her hair as he deepened the kiss, the two of them leisurely enjoying making out with one another as Quinn trailed her hands up and down the solid muscle of her husband's chest. The glint of the diamond on her wedding ring caught Puck's eye as he brushed a lock of hair away from her face, a grin forming on his face as he felt the weight of his own wedding band on his left hand, the weight of the moment and the ceremony they shared earlier finally hitting him that the incredible woman sitting on his lap was finally his wife.

He continued to trace his hands up and down her back, frowning slightly as he felt skin and lace.

"The clasps are in front," Quinn whispered, smiling as she drew back and gently tugged on a thin strand of ribbon that had been tied in a bow at her bust, the knot loosening allowing for the fabric to pull apart, exposing even more cleavage for Puck's viewing pleasure.

He grinned as Quinn sat back and let him take over, Puck helping her unhinge the rest of the clasps as he kissed his way from her jaw down her collarbone to her breasts, gently leaning her back as he stopped to kiss and suckle each nipple as he helped her out of her bustier. Her breasts had been sensitive after having Beth and he knew he could always get a rise out of her if he paid attention to "her girls." And he was right, Quinn grinding down on his lap with each pull of his lips, his own body reacting to her movements.

After a few more rotations of her hips, Puck could barely handle it anymore, wrapping her legs around his waist and grasping her hips as he flipped them over, his lips attaching to her neck as he began his descent down her body. He nipped, sucked and licked every sensitive spot on the way down her body, helping her remove her panties in much the same way he helped her out of her garter earlier…with his teeth.

He smiled as he sat back and took in the view, Quinn blushing furiously as her husband looked her up and down. But that embarrassment was short lived and pleasure began to throb throughout her body as his lips connected with the skin on the inside of her ankle, Puck taking his time as he kissed his way up her legs.

Quinn gasped as he placed a delicate kiss on her lower lips, Puck allowing his tongue to explore her folds as she began to writhe uncontrollably underneath him, her nails sinking into the flesh on his arms he used to anchor her hips to the bed as he teased her mercilessly. He continued to lick and suckle her hot spot, spelling out dirty words and phrases of love with his tongue until her body shuddered with release.

Her legs trembled and her toes tingled and she couldn't think straight after her climax, but as soon as she felt Puck's lips on her collarbone she began mentally preparing herself for whatever pleasure was to come next. But even after the quick internal pep-talk and knowledge as to where this was all going tonight, she was definitely not prepared for him to ease into her, the intrusion sending a shot of electricity up her spine at the sheer fullness of finally getting to feel him inside of her after a month without him.

"Oh god, I missed you," Puck moaned as he held still inside of her, not wanting to move until he was ready or he'd risk coming too soon.

"Mmm, you feel so good," she whined, digging her nails into his back as her mouth found his in a gentle kiss, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby," he replied, gently beginning to move within her, the two of them groaning at the delicious friction and sensation.

He continued to gently rock into her, Quinn moaning in his ear and coaxing him to go harder and faster, Puck picking up the pace as he continued to thrust into her, the two of them panting and groaning in sync with each and every movement.

Quinn loved it when her fiancée – make that husband – took control in the bedroom and made love to her. But after pleasuring her with his mouth and being so sweet and gentle after their month apart (plus the whole vowing to love and honor her for the rest of their lives earlier in the day), she wanted to do something special for him.

Puck felt Quinn slip her leg around one of his, his wife grinning back up at him before arching off the bed and practically shoving him off of her and onto his back, Quinn rolling right along with him as she straddled him and sank back down on top of him, the move surprising the hell out of him in the most pleasant of ways. She threw her head back and braced herself on his thighs as she rode him, her movements smooth and controlled as she ground down onto his lap, Puck groaning at the incredible new view and the deep new angle her thrusts created.

Simply the sight of his new wife bouncing on top of him was almost more than he could take, his body twitching as he felt the muscles in his stomach tighten and twist.

"Baby, I'm gonna –"

Quinn nodded and quickened the pace, twisting her hips and riding her husband faster until she felt her own body begin to quake with her impending orgasm.

"Oh God, Puck," she moaned as her body shattered above his, her internal muscles spasming and milking Puck, his own climax slamming into him at the same time as their bodies trembled together.

White spots danced behind her eyelids as her entire body felt numb, her limbs finally giving way as she collapsed on top of him, their heartbeats hammering in tandem as they began to come down from their high.

"Wow," Puck breathed heavily, his breath still coming in labored pants as he reeled from his orgasm.

"Right there with you," Quinn replied, her own breathing ragged as she glanced up at her husband, "So, was the month apart worth it?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, totally worth it," he answered, smiling down at her.

"I told you."

"Yeah, well, let's never do that again."

"Yeah, that month was way too long," she agreed, gently kissing his chest before settling back into Puck's embrace.

"So, since we waited so long, I have an idea."

"Can you give me like 5 more minutes until we go again?"

"Of course, but that's not what I was going to ask."

"I'm already going to be ridiculously sore tomorrow anyway, so I appreciate the breather," she teased, smirking up at him only to receive a raised eyebrow in return, "Ok, shoot."

"So, since we waited so long and our flight tomorrow is going to be long too –"

"I'm going to stop you right there," she cut him off, finally sitting up and crawling off of the bed before grabbing the plate of chocolate covered strawberries and heading into the bathroom, "No, Puck."

"You didn't even let me finish!" he replied, following suit and grabbing their champagne glasses and the rest of the bottle before trailing after her.

She set the strawberries on the ledge and turned on the water to the tub, pouring a liberal amount of soap into the stream and watching as the aromatic bubbles began to fill the bath, "But I know where you were going with it and the answer is still no."

"Come on, it'd be fun!"

"Puck, I'm not joining the Mile High Club with you on the way to our honeymoon."

"Please Quinn?" he practically pleaded, "It's on my bucket list and with the number of times we've already flown and you've shot me down, I'm begging you to just go along with me on this one."

"No."

"Why not? You've always said no, but you've never said why you wouldn't."

"Because it's weird! Everyone knows what's going on when two people who are sitting next to each other get up to "use the bathroom" at the same time. I don't really want to deal with everyone on the plane knowing we're having sex in bathroom. Plus, don't they fine people for that these days?"

"No they don't. I looked it up and they can't fine you for that!" he replied, "Besides, who cares if we're having sex on the plane. Think about it this way, every other time we've gone on a trip or flown somewhere, we were either dating or engaged. This way, we'd at least have an excuse that we just got married and can't keep our hands off of each other! I bet more people would either understand or look past it if they knew we were newlyweds and what better opportunity to take advantage of that than when we're en route to our honeymoon!"

Quinn took another sip of her champagne before biting into a strawberry, rolling her eyes at her husband as she turned off the water. As much as she hated to admit, the more she thought about it, it actually sounded kind of fun…but of course she wasn't about to tell Puck that.

"What if I make it worth your while?" Puck asked, piquing Quinn's interest even more by pandering to one of her guilty pleasures, "Think massages on the beach, spa treatments and total pampering for a day."

"Ooh, you drive a hard bargain," Quinn thought out loud, biting her lip before quirking her eyebrow and stepping into the tub, holding her hand out for him to join her. Puck stepped into the warm water after her and settled himself against the back of the tub, Quinn following as she leaned back against his chest and took a sip of her champagne, "I'll think about it."

"You will?" Puck asked, his voice full of surprise and mirth as he set his own glass aside and began rubbing his wife's shoulders.

"I'm not saying yes right away," Quinn sighed, allowing for her eyes to close as his strong hands worked all of the tight knots out of her neck, "But if you keep that up, your chances will get better by the minute."

Puck smirked as he kissed the spot right below her earlobe, the two of them settling back into the tub. They spent the rest of the night enjoying their room and the giant bathtub, indulging in their champagne and strawberries before Quinn turned around and sunk back down on top of him.

They made love once more that night and once again the next morning, the two of them thoroughly exhausted as they loaded their suitcases and headed to the airport, excited to start a full week-long vacation on the beach, soaking up the sand and sun in the Virgin Islands in the Caribbean…and maybe a have a little bit of fun in the plane on the way there.

* * *

><p><em>Up next: maybe a little peek into their honeymoon? Or possibly a small foray into a more playfulkinky version of Puck and Quinn? Hmm… decisions, decisions…_


	15. Fifty Shades of Honeymooning

**A/N:** _Wow, I think this is a record. It's been like five months since I've updated…but I have yet to abandon this story. I love it and I hope you still like it too. Thanks again to all my readers, subscribers and my lovely reviewers. You all are my motivation to keep these stories going. Big thanks to __**Guest, Rae, Lardo, pryorbyron, low on inspiration, littleredwritinggleek, rachelbarbraberry96, randomly-hyper8771, MaximumFire, marine04, FF2Addict, Ellii51, Sux2budude, Gues, readbetweenthesigns, olacindy, and walkingthegardengnome. **__Sorry again for the wait and I hope you like it! And don't let the title scare you off!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fifty Shades of Honeymooning<strong>

After an exhaustive week leading up to their wedding and the even longer month the two of them spent prior to the ceremony practically avoiding one another as to not tempt themselves into breaking their no-sex agreement, Puck and Quinn were totally ready for a week of fun in the sun in the British Virgin Islands, courtesy of Puck's mother and grandparents.

It had been a three hour flight from Ohio to Miami where the two of them finally had a chance to grab a bite to eat, but the six hour flight to St. Thomas proved to be their exhaustion breaking point. With the stress of wedding behind them and a night spent making up for the month of celibacy, the two of them passed out almost as soon as they made it to their seats, Quinn slumping against her husband and making a pillow out of his shoulder as he simply leaned back and covered his eyes with his hat.

x-x-x-x-x

After a solid two and a half hour nap, Puck awoke with a start as the plane dipped a bit, the sinking feeling returning to his stomach as he was hit with a momentary flashback to a particularly unpleasant flight he had experienced over Afghanistan during his first deployment, the terrifying moments on that particular helicopter haunting him since. However, one glance over at his still slumbering wife nestled against his shoulder immediately calmed his nerves, Puck trying very hard to remain as still as possible as to not disturb her.

He couldn't help but smile as he watched her sleep, Quinn always so peaceful and content when she slept...even if she lightly snored every once in a while. And by the gentle puffs of air Puck felt on his neck, it seemed as though the allergy meds she took before they even left Lima that morning had finally kicked in as his wife was out like a light.

His smile turned into a full-fledged grin as he let the weight of his last thought sink in. His wife. He was her husband now. They were really married now, together 'til death do them part. And it felt pretty fucking amazing. There was always a part of him that was a bit of a commitment-a-phobe, never thinking he really would ever be tied down by marriage, but with Quinn, it really didn't feel like he had always dreaded it would. It didn't feel like the ring on his finger was weighing him down or threatening to strangle him. If anything, it felt like he had a renewed purpose in life: to be the best husband he could be and when the time came, the best father he could be for his children. He would be expected to work hard to provide for his family, to remain loyal, faithful and cherish his wife, and to love and care for their children for the rest of his life…and he could honestly, wholeheartedly say he was excited to do just that every day until the day he died, especially with Quinn by his side.

The flight attendant made the rounds once more, Puck ordering a whiskey and Coke before sifting through his carry-on. He looked through the brochure of the resort they were staying in, circling all of the activities he thought would be fun and read up on the amenities the private beach cabana they were staying in provided as he sipped his drink.

He felt Quinn shift a bit in her sleep, her arms wrapping around his just a little tighter as she settled back into his shoulder. She looked so beautiful and so peaceful that he wanted to capture it, digging the digital camera that Judy gifted them out of his bag and flipped it on, snapping the first of many photos they would probably be taking on their honeymoon. He had just switched the setting over to view to check out his handiwork when he noticed there was another photo already on the memory card, which seemed strange since they had only received the camera the day before.

However, when he scrolled over and clicked on it, he was shocked by what he saw on the screen. And it wasn't even a picture at all…

Instead, it was definitely a video of their night before, Quinn's scantily clad figure floating into the picture looking like the epitome of a Victoria's Secret Angel minus the wings. He thought he had turned the camera off after messing around with it, but he must have pressed record instead. He knew Quinn would kill him if she knew he had this video but he was a man and his wife was super hot and it was just too amazing to delete.

Puck took a quick glance around to make sure nobody else was watching over his shoulder before turning his attention back to the video in front of him, taking another fortifying swig of his drink as he sat back and enjoyed the show.

A little while later, Quinn finally woke up and Puck could barely contain himself, softly kissing her neck and behind her ear to rouse his wife out of her sleepy state as he tried to coax her into reconsidering her 'no' on the whole joining the mile high club thing. But Puck also knew that she often felt rather frisky when she just woke up, as morning sex had always been a favorite in their household, so he was hoping for the best.

After practically begging her to help him relieve the tightness in his pants, she finally relented, standing and heading for the restroom. Puck waited for a few minutes before sneaking in after her… and if the goofy smiles on both of their faces (and the fist-pump Puck indulged in when Quinn wasn't looking) weren't enough, it was totally worth all of the strange looks and quiet whispers they received as they finally returned to their seats fifteen minutes later.

Yet, despite the embarrassment and the insane blush that had appeared on Quinn's cheeks, they both could finally say they were card-carrying members of the Mile-High Club.

* * *

><p>Nine and a half hours on a plane and a three hour layover in Miami later, they finally made it to the beautiful and picturesque island of British Virgin Gorda. The island was absolutely perfect, their resort cabana was perfect, and their king sized bed was perfect as well, the two passing out across the crisp white sheets as soon as they laid down and sleeping away the rest of the night.<p>

However, unlike the 'honeymoon plan' Puck had come up with prior to their wedding, the plan that consisted of him and Quinn spending their entire vacation in bed naked, Quinn had actually planned out several activities around the island for the two of them to do while they were there.

Still a little jet-lagged from the day before, she and Puck decided to spend the next day at the beach, enjoying the sand and the sun as they played in the surf and toured around the bay on their paddle boards. They enjoyed lounging around and sipping on tropical cocktails, simply enjoying the waves lapping against the sand as they relaxed on the beach, Quinn indulging in a little leisure reading as Puck napped and worked on his tan.

He had ribbed her earlier about how he thought she'd be sick of reading by now after finishing up at Yale and working her way through law school, but she had been so engrossed in the book on her iPad that he barely got any reaction out of her. It must have been a good read since they remained in that same position for close to three hours, Puck having to force his new wife to find a good place to stop just so they could head back to their cabana.

After a delicious dinner consisting of tropical drinks and seafood, the two of them headed back to their room to indulge in one another for dessert. Offering her husband a saucy grin, Quinn rummaged through her suitcases and picked out a few of her favorite sexy little numbers, deciding to put on a little fashion show to get them both a little revved up for what was to come later in the evening.

Puck gave her a few minutes before coming in off of their balcony, pouring himself a drink and taking a sip before stripping his shirt off and tossing it onto one of his suitcases. A shimmer of light on the floor caught his eyes as he took note of the few items that had fallen out of Quinn's bag, smiling as he made a mental note to thank Santana, as she was obviously the one to thank for this little gift. He quickly gathered the objects and tucked them under the bed to use for later, making himself comfortable against the pillows as he lay in wait for his wife to come out of the bathroom.

It didn't take her long either, Puck perking up immediately as Quinn sashayed out of the bathroom wearing a rather see-through baby doll negligee and a tiny scrap of lace on the bottom. Wanting to savor the moment in all of its glory, Puck grabbed their camera off of the bedside table and began to snap away as Quinn proceeded to pose rather provocatively for her new husband, the two of them enjoying a few more outfits and poses before their lust and desire for one another took over.

* * *

><p>After snorkeling in the crystal blue waters for the better part of the next morning, the rest of the afternoon was spent lounging around on the beach and relaxing under the shade of the swaying palm trees. Quinn had been rather content with reading her novel on her iPad while Puck enjoyed sipping his cocktail and taking in the scenery.<p>

However, the longer they sat there, the more Puck noticed his wife squirming around in her seat, the subtle bite of her lower lip and the twinge of pink on her cheeks a dead giveaway that something was up. She had refused to divulge the title of the book she had been reading for the past several days and to say that Puck was intrigued by his wife's behavior would have been an understatement.

He gave it one more shot just for the hell of it, fully expecting to receive the same answer he'd been getting for the last few days, "Babe, whatcha reading?"

Quinn simply smiled and shook her head, "Oh, just one of those sappy, chick romance novels. It's really nothing," she managed to shrug off as she shot him down once again. It wasn't the first time she had given him that same answer when he asked earlier, always changing the subject or telling him it was nothing…

…but the fact that she could barely sit still and her hot and bothered expression betrayed that whatever she was reading was totally turning her on. He had known her for years and the look on her face was the exact same look she had every time she was turned on and craving a little bit of physical intimacy.

He decided not to prod any further, instead offering to grab them more drinks, leaning in and kissing her on the cheek before heading toward the bar and ordering another round of mojitos. Yet, when he returned to their spot under the trees, Quinn was nowhere to be found, Puck glancing around the beach before spotting her wading out into the water.

_Now is my chance, _he thought as he caught a glimpse of her iPad in her bag. He set their drinks down on the lounge table and picked up the device, booting it up and entering her password into the system only to have the last page of the chapter she had read pop up on the screen. Puck glanced up quickly, making sure that Quinn's attention was still turned out toward sea while he took note of the page number and scrolled back a few pages, hoping to see the title printed somewhere.

However, he didn't have to look very far for his answer as he scanned through a few of the passages, one specific character name sticking out like a sore thumb among the rest of the words. _Grey._

He shook his head and let out an indignant snort, mildly offended that Quinn was even reading a book like this, let alone on their honeymoon. But just as soon as that thought entered his mind, a different, much better idea struck him.

_If Quinn's getting all turned on just by reading this kind of stuff, why not turn it into a little bit of reality for her? _They were on their dream vacation, so why not add a little bit of fantasy as well?

It wasn't a half bad idea and there were definitely some interesting items he found in her bag that he could use to turn this fantasy into reality, so why not? It could be fun!

His mind started racing a mile a minute as he thought of all of the possibilities, chuckling to himself as he quickly shut the iPad down and stowed it back in Quinn's bag before taking a deep drink of his cocktail and following his wife out into the surf.

They would enjoy their time on the beach for the rest of the afternoon, but he was going to make damn sure Quinn really enjoyed herself that night…

* * *

><p>After a romantic dinner for two on the beach, the couple made their way back up to their hotel suite to retire for the evening. Quinn's body was abuzz with excitement after Puck had commented that he had a surprise for her that evening before winking and flashing that devilishly mischievous and sexy grin of his. And the subtle touches here and there along with looks he gave her and comments full of innuendos left her squirming all throughout their meal, her panties feeling far too constrictive as she tried to get some sort of relief from the building anticipation.<p>

Puck opened their door and politely gestured for her to go first, Quinn obliging as she added a little extra swing in her hips as she walked across the threshold. However, she was definitely not expecting the smack of her husband's hand against her rear end as she passed by him, Puck offering her a cocky grin in passing. She simply raised her eyebrow in response as she grinned back at him, the two of them circling each other momentarily to see who was going to make the first move.

Puck began to loosen his tie before offering to help unzip Quinn, but once his task was done, he backed off, picking out a cigar from his travel case and smiling at his wife, signaling that he was going to go enjoy it on the balcony. Quinn simply huffed in momentary disappointment as she realized he wanted to drag it out a little bit, deciding instead to let him enjoy his cigar while she took a quick shower to freshen up.

As soon as Quinn took her leave, Puck stubbed out his cigar and put his plan into motion, calling up for room service for a few things before gathering the few items he had stowed away earlier and strategically placing them around the bed. It wasn't long before the concierge knocked on the door to deliver their room service, Puck offering the young man a tip before inspecting the goods and placing them where they would be most convenient for his plan. He took a few steps back and fired his cigar back up, admiring his handiwork before sitting back and waiting for his wife.

Meanwhile, Quinn took her time in the shower, enjoying the leisurely warm spray against her body as she thought about the possibilities of what her husband's 'surprise' could be. Between the steamy passages of the book she had been reading that day and her husband's teasing all throughout the rest of the afternoon and evening, she was already quite worked up and ready for a little bit of release.

_You could always start the party a little early, _she thought before shrugging it off and deciding to save it up for Puck.

As she squirted body wash onto her loofah and began to lather herself up with the clean, floral scent, she couldn't help but glance at her left hand, still shocked and a little in awe that there was an additional wedding band on her ring finger.

She sighed and smiled to herself, letting it sink in a bit that she was actually married to the man she loved more than anything… and he definitely knew how to love her the right way too, a shiver running down her spine as she closed her eyes and let herself imagine the feel of his hands and lips exploring her body. She allowed herself a few private moments before deciding she had waited long enough and shut the water off, leisurely taking her time toweling off and applying a light sheen of lotion.

She blow-dried her hair before narrowing her options down and stepping into a new set of baby blue lace lingerie, brushing her teeth and applying a little bit of make-up before finally exiting the bathroom. She grinned when she saw her husband standing in the middle of their suite wearing only a pair of low-slung blue jeans, Quinn's mouth watering at the sight of his tanned, muscular, bare chest.

"God, you're so beautiful," he murmured as he strode toward her, causing a pink blush to settle over Quinn as she glanced down at the nightie and panty set she had finally decided on, "How did I get so lucky?"

"Hmm, I think it was a mixture of wine coolers and the bad boy Mohawk," she teased, running her fingers up and down the ridges of his chest before leaning in and pecking him sweetly on the lips, "But your sense of humor and your kind heart sealed the deal."

"Are you sure it wasn't just because I was a badass?"

"Badass?" she cried, feigning incredulity, "You're a total softie and you know it."

Puck grinned, his eyes flitting to the bed and the room service tray he asked for, his plan running through his mind once more as he chuckled at his wife's comment, "Oh, you think I'm a softie, huh? Well, I think it's time the bad boy makes a reappearance, don't you?"

"Ooh, I like the sound of that," Quinn cooed before her voice was stifled out by Puck's lips crashing into hers, his mouth controlling hers as he led her backwards to their bed.

Puck took a few moments to savor the soft slide of his wife's lips against his, hoping to God and every other religious deity out there that she actually enjoyed what he had planned instead of wanting to divorce him immediately afterwards for being a bit…too kinky.

"You know, this is such a pretty top," he murmured against her mouth as he slid his hands along the lace fabric of the nightie, "I'd hate for it to be ruined so soon." He smirked, watching Quinn's eyes dance with flicker of confusion and intrigue before helping her pull it over her head, grinning even wider as he blatantly ogled his two favorite twins on Quinn's chest, "There, much better."

Quinn felt her blush deepen as he continued to stare at her body, giving her the once over several times as he led her through the room until the back of her knees hit the bed, forcing her to sit while he continued to loom over her.

"Close your eyes and whatever you do, don't open them until I tell you to," he demanded gently, Quinn doing as he asked as he pushed her down further into the bed. She sensed him hovering above her, his lips creating a delicious wake of fire as he kissed up her neck and suckled that hot spot just behind her ear.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered, nipping at her earlobe. The ragged husk of his voice sent her body into overdrive as she felt herself start to get wet at the apex of her thighs, a familiar ache throbbing at her center as a wave of heat engulfed her body. She nodded quickly, clenching her eyes shut even tighter as she waited to see where this was all going.

Puck couldn't help but smile at how quickly and eagerly Quinn agreed to go along with his requests but seeing his wife spread out below him in only a tiny scrap of lace had his blood pumping to the point where he thought he may explode. Using all of the strength and willpower he had left to not jump her and have his way with her in that very moment, he forced himself to take his time, delicately kissing her lips before trailing down her chest nipping and suckling each distended peak as Quinn mewled in delight.

While his mouth remained occupied, he gently traced his fingertips up her arms until her hands were above her head, winding his fingers through hers. He continued to nip and suck at the pulse-points on her neck, eventually releasing her hands and continuing to trace small circles on her wrists and palms before smiling against her skin and moving his hands a little higher.

Quinn was thoroughly enjoying the sensual attention, her mind and body completely captivated by the caresses of his hands and the feel of his lips and teeth nipping at her skin.

In fact, she was so caught up in all of the exquisite sensations that she didn't realize what was really happening until she heard the tell-tale click of metal, the fuzzy texture surrounding her wrists a complete shock. Her eyes snapped open as she looked up at her hands and tried to pull her arms back down, both of them locked into place rendering her unable to move from her position on her back.

Quinn glanced back up at her husband, confusion and slight alarm etched in her features as Puck stared back down at her and smirked, his eyebrows twisting wickedly as he traced his fingers down her arms and chest.

"I told you to keep your eyes shut until I said so," he practically growled, sitting up as he admired his handiwork, "You just broke one of my rules and I won't tolerate much more of your disobedience. You've been a bad girl, Mrs. Puckerman. I think you need to be punished."

"What?" she asked tentatively, a feeling of unease settling over her as she searched her husband's eyes for any sign as to what he was talking about, her own mind racing a mile a minute as she tried to think of anything she could have done wrong.

He continued to stare down at her for a few moments, watching her expression carefully before deciding that she was over-thinking his comments far too much, "I saw you reading that book, '_Fifty Shades of Black'_ or whatever," he paused, letting that sink in, "Is my sexual prowess not enough for you?"

Quinn's eyes shot open in surprise. _How did he find out about that? _She had tried to keep it a secret that she had been reading that book, but even then, she didn't think it would be that big of a deal. At least that's what Tina had assured her when she recommended it, even going as far as saying that she and Mike had enjoyed a few 'new adventures' after he found out… but then again, now that Puck had mentioned it, she could see how her actions could cause him to question his manhood, especially given the fact that she had been reading it on their honeymoon.

"No! Not at all," she tried to explain, but he cut her off before she could say anything further.

"Then why were you reading it?"

"I just – I," she stuttered, trying to find the words that simply weren't coming.

But once again, Puck cut off her rambling, this time with a light spank to the side of her behind, "Spit it out, Quinn. Why were you reading it?"

"It's um – I, uh—"

He swatted her behind once again, this time a touch harder than before. The first contact startled her a bit, but the second one sent another wave of heat shooting down to her center, Quinn squeaking gently as she squirmed in place.

"Be honest with me. Does it turn you on?"

Her eyes searched his momentarily before she answered, "Yes."

"Yes what?"

She eyed him strangely, not sure what to say but not entire opposed to receiving whatever additional "punishment" she may receive for not responding, especially if that punishment was in the form of another spank.

"For the rest of the night you are to refer to me as Sir or Mr. Puck, and you know what that rhymes with, don't you?" he smirked, the light bulb finally going off in Quinn's mind as to where this was all going, "So, answer me, does all of this turn you on?"

"Yes, Sir," she whimpered, her breathing ragged as she looked up into her husband's lust-filled eyes.

"Good. Now follow the directions I gave you. Close your eyes and do not open them until I say so."

She nodded again, taking one last lingering glance into his eyes before conceding to his demands, letting her eyes flutter closed as she waited impatiently for whatever was to come next.

"Just relax, Q," he murmured before beginning his descent, Quinn relaxing as best she could while trying to focus solely on what she was feeling with every touch.

He continued to tease her, kissing her entire body starting at her palms before finishing at her instep, before mixing it up, nipping, sucking and biting her here and there, keeping her guessing as to what kind of contact was coming next and where on her body she was going to feel it. Quinn giggled with every sensitive area he caressed and moaned with every sharp nip, sighing as she felt the soft drag of some unknown object against her skin.

Puck grinned as he watched her reaction to the pedals of a rose the concierge had brought up with his order, lightly dancing the delicate flower across her skin and down the insides of her thighs before gently pinching her nipple and murmuring in her ear, "You like this, don't you?

Quinn gasped in surprise as her eyes flew open, startled by his voice so close to her ear when the last thing she felt was down on her legs.

"What did I tell you about opening your eyes, Quinn?" Puck demanded, pulling away from her completely and standing next to the bed.

"I'm sorry, Sir," she giggled, "It's hard to keep them closed when you do that. Are you going to punish me now?"

Puck stroked his chin in mock contemplation as he tried to rein in his lust at seeing his wife practically naked and handcuffed to their bed.

"Hmm, maybe," he countered, grabbing an item off of the tray and leaning back over the bed, "But you won't see it coming when it happens," he chuckled darkly, slipping the eye mask over her head and covering her eyes, "There, now you can't cheat and sneak a peek."

"Puck, please? I want to watch," Quinn whimpered, only to feel a light smack against her rear once more, "Mr. Puck, pardon my slip-up."

"That's better," he murmured, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss against her lips, "Now, what to do next?"

Quinn swallowed hard and waited for it, sighing once more as she felt him trail his lips down her chest and stomach, stopping to remove her panties slowly. As she waited with baited breath, she couldn't help but mentally thank Santana for talking her into getting a Brazillian wax prior to her wedding, the feel of his warm breath blowing gently across her smooth, exposed center sending currents of heat through her body.

She felt Puck shift a little but was so engrossed by the warmth surrounding her body that she practically jumped out of her skin when the cold sensation of an ice cube circled one of her nipples. She groaned from underneath him, her back arching off of the bed as he circled the peak a few times before leaning down and suckling hard. The hot and cold sensations were totally new to her and she found her body involuntarily bucking up toward Puck as he continued to tease her with the ice cubes.

Puck loved the reactions he was getting from her too, letting the ice melt a bit in his hand and dribbling the cool droplets in all different areas of her body, watching the lines of goose bumps rise on her skin before soothing the cool ache with his tongue. He took his time too, making sure to tease every angle and plane of her body at one point or another, keeping her guessing as to where he was going next until her mewls and whimpers became too much and he finally decided to give in just a little bit.

Squeezing the ice cubes in his palm to melt it quickly, Puck leaned down and allowed some of the cool drops to drip down onto Quinn's heated core, blowing lightly as Quinn bucked and writhed under him, her legs flailing as the sensation overwhelmed her senses. Once he thought she'd had enough, he crouched between her thighs and ran his tongue through her folds, alternating between the ice and his tongue a few times, causing her to cry out his name as she came hard on his fourth pass.

Her body trembled with exertion and anticipation, knowing deep down that this little game wasn't over just yet. However, as the moments ticked by, she became even more nervous that he had left her hanging…

That was, until a jolt of electricity connected straight to her center, the gentle vibration against her clit throbbing through her body as her legs twitched. She felt him move the toy around a bit, Quinn practically panting at the intensity of the vibration across her overly-sensitized skin.

Puck continued to smile down at his wife, Quinn's reactions to his ministrations a total turn on as he watched her writhe and moan below him. He had all the power and control and could do whatever he wanted, but the simple fact that she loved him and trusted him with her body like this made his heart swell…and made his groin throb painfully. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take before he exploded, but he was definitely willing to test his own limits, especially if what he was doing would continue to make her react the way she was.

"Yes, yes, oh God YES!" Quinn screamed, absolutely reeling with pleasure as her second climax of the night hit her hard. But Puck didn't stop, bringing her to her peak once more, until her legs were like jelly and her whole body felt like a puddle of hot liquid.

Once again Puck shifted above her, gently withdrawing the toy and placing a gentle kiss against the inside of her thigh. He shucked his pants and boxers before crawling back up the bed and taking his place between her thighs, carefully balancing all of his weight on his elbows. He slowly removed the eye mask and kissed her lips sweetly, watching as her eyes fluttered open to gaze into his.

"You ok?"

"Yeah," she panted heavily, trying to catch her breath before looking back up into her eyes and licking her lips, "I mean, yes Sir."

"You think you've got another round in you?"

Quinn simply gave her husband a cheeky grin, "Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe," he grinned in return.

"You know I'm not a quitter, Mr. Puckerman."

"My life would be so boring if you were, Mrs. Puckerman," he murmured, gently sliding himself into her.

"Oh God, I love hearing you call me that," Quinn groaned at the welcome intrusion, Puck stilling for a few moments to let her adjust to his size before continuing to thrust into his wife.

Her heart pounded wildly as she clenched the rails on their headboard, her knuckles going white as she held on tightly, a moan escaping her throat as she felt the coil of desire start to tighten in her belly, no doubt that her fourth climax of the evening was mere moments away. Her entire body trembled as Puck picked up the pace, hammering into her as the coil continued to tighten.

Puck could barely control himself, knowing he couldn't last much longer as his breathing started to shallow and his movements became more erratic. He flexed his hips a few more times, kissing Quinn hard before whispering against her lips, "Come for me, Mrs. Puckerman."

His sultry voice and the perfect angle of his hips created the perfect storm within Quinn, the electricity between them building up to their breaking point before the coil snapped, the two of them exploding together.

Taking a few moments to collect himself, Puck released Quinn's hands from their confines before gently rubbing her shoulders and kissing the insides of her wrists, the two of the completely spent and sated. His arms tightened around her as he flipped onto his back and cradled his wife against his chest, both of their bodies shuddering with the after-shocks of their lovemaking.

After a few quiet moments basking in the afterglow, Quinn finally broke the silence.

"So, I know the handcuffs came from Rachel but where did the vibe come from?"

Puck laughed before glancing over at the fuzzy cuffs and slim, black vibrator now resting on the bedside table, "I honestly have no idea, but they fell out of your bag the other night. I figured it seemed like a Santana thing to do."

"Probably. That would be right down her alley, that's for sure," she murmured, tracing lazy circles on his chest, "Remind me to thank her later."

"Was that ok," he asked tentatively, praying that he didn't over-do the fantasy, "Did you, uh – did you like it?"

"Actually, yeah, I really did," she replied, turning blushing bright red, "It was - pretty amazing."

"On a scale from one to ten?"

"Probably an eleven, easy. Not being able to see what you were about to do was definitely hot."

Puck did a fist-pump in victory, the two of them giggling in response, "Well, just watching you was hot as hell."

She yawned and let her eyes flutter closed as she sprawled out on top of his chest and threw a leg over his, cuddling into his side, "Oh yeah? Well just remember, payback is a bitch."

Puck simply grinned and kissed her on the top of her head, "I'd like to see you try."

* * *

><p><em>How was it? Not too bad, I hope? I've never read <span>Fifty<span>__ Shades__ and I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but I'd love to hear what you think. So, should I move on to a different time in their life or should Quinn get her payback?_


	16. Fifty Shades of Payback

_**A/N:**__ Yeah, I have no excuses for the length of time it's taken me to update… I could say my kiddos or my job, and both would be true, but frankly the motivation has been lacking quite a bit. However, I did break down and watch the 100__th__ episode, and now that Quinn and Puck are back on, I've found the motivation has returned as well. The upside is that I've managed to get this done in a week…another plus is that I also have an update for Abducted coming up in the next few days AND another chapter for this story currently about half finished as well, so hopefully I haven't lost too many readers because of my long absences from the site! I do love you all, and a big thanks to __**Luna, elysiaOx, FF2Addict, Alex, olacindy, Ellii51, Ebony, Maximum Fire, and readbetweenthesigns**__ for your wonderful reviews. Thanks to all of my readers as well, for you all are the reason I continue to write (and feel incredibly guilty when I haven't updated in a while). Not my best work, but I hope you find it to be ok!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fifty Shades of Payback<strong>

The morning light streamed through the open windows as the sound of the waves lapping against the shore gently roused Quinn out of her slumber. The sunlight was warm on her back as she lazily rolled over and allowed her eyes to flutter open, briefly staring at the ceiling before looking at the man to her left. Her husband, as she loved to giddily remind herself that she was in fact married to this man, slumbered peacefully beside her, his eyelids shuffling as he continued to snooze next to her.

Quinn grinned as she let her eyes wander down the glorious expanse of tanned skin in front of her, reaching out and softly caressing the muscular lines of his chest before retracting her arm and languorously stretching above her head. She was a tad sore but deliciously sated, and she could honestly say she was excited to spend the rest of her life waking up next to Puck.

She could feel her muscles tense and stretch before she gently swung her legs over the side of the bed and padded into the bathroom.

However, one look in the mirror had her reeling, the warm, content feeling she had just moments before replaced by complete shock.

The first thing to catch her eye was the marks on her wrists, the fuzzy material obviously doing nothing to protect her sensitive skin from the hard metal handcuffs. However, what pissed her off, or maybe aroused her more, was the slight bruise on her left butt cheek, evidence of his hand's form of 'punishment' for her 'indiscretions' the night before. The numerous tiny red hickeys spattered across her breasts and the insides of her thighs certainly didn't help her appearance much either. Damn him and his love-bites! Now she would be stuck with trying to figure out how to cover them all up if she wanted to wear her bikini anywhere!

Don't get her wrong, everything from the night before had been an incredible trip on her body and her senses… but a really big part of her wanted revenge, if only just to watch Puck squirm.

Oh yes, she would get her payback…now, it was just a matter of biding her time before the perfect opportunity arose.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next few days were chock-full of adventure as they spent their time snorkeling and sailing and simply enjoying the beautiful islands. However, the memories of that night still stuck out in her mind, and while the marks on her skin were finally fading, her determination to get him back grew stronger with every passing minute.

One day, they decided to do a "Puck-style" day trip, complete with off-road adventures in their rented Jeep as they made their way toward the famous beach on the islands, "The Baths." They waded through the warm surf, jumped off a few of the huge boulders into the water, paddle boarded through the surf, and ended up walking around the outdoor market, buying little things here and there for themselves and their friends before making their way back to their hotel and heading out to a local hot-spot for dinner on the beach.

After a delicious meal of Caribbean delicacies, they headed down the road toward a small dive bar, choosing to drink a few more local rum drinks as they danced the night away, Quinn finally consuming the requisite liquid courage needed to put her plan into action that night.

As soon as they arrived back to their bungalow, Quinn didn't even wait for Puck to make a move, instead slipping into the bathroom and rinsing off quickly. She took her time applying lotion to her entire body, adding a light touch-up of make-up before securing her towel tightly around her bust. She offered Puck a soft smile as she made her way back out into their room, suggesting he rinse off to rid himself of the cigarette smoke scent that followed them home from the bar.

She grinned as she set her plan into motion, stripping and quickly stepping into her new dark blue nightie before grabbing a few more props and setting up the vanity chair in the perfect spot. Hearing her husband humming in the shower, Quinn lit a few candles and turned the lights low before wrapping herself in a hotel robe and posing seductively on the bed as she waited for Puck.

A few minutes later, she heard the shower shut off and knew that Puck would be anxious to get this show on the road. She took a few deep breaths, focusing on her plan to keep her nerves at bay. Mustering up all of her courage, she gave her hubby a saucy grin as he stepped out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist and a smile on his face.

"Hmm, I definitely like what I see," he murmured, walking toward the bed.

"Well I'm glad, because rumor has it, you're stuck with me until 'death do us part,'" she replied, standing and meeting him halfway, letting him pull her in close and succumbing to a sizzling kiss as she wound her fingers through his short, silky, dark locks.

"Babe, believe me, I'm totally down with spending a lifetime with you," he chuckled, kissing her once again.

"You have always been quite the charmer, Mr. Puckerman," Quinn replied, pulling away from him and leading him to the chair she set up earlier, gently pushing him to sit down, "And for that, I decided I wanted to do something special for you."

"Something special, hmm?"

"Oh, very," she whispered in his ear, sashaying away from him before turning on the music she had saved on her phone.

The familiar chords of one of her favorite Britney Spears songs 'Toxic' echoed through the high vaulted ceilings of the bungalow, Quinn quirking her eyebrow and biting her lip as Puck returned her expression with a devilish grin, the duo remembering the last time she had danced to this song during a glee reunion with Britt and Santana…to which, she made a mental note to look for that red-sequined bra when they got home.

'_Baby, can't you see, I'm calling. A guy like you should wear a warning. It's dangerous, I'm fallin.'_

Quinn began to sing along with the lyrics as she sauntered back up her husband, rotating her hips with the beat as she slowly untied the knot in the sash holding her robe together.

'_There's no escape, I can't wait. I need a hit, baby, give me it! You're dangerous, I'm loving it.'_

The grin on Puck's face remained firmly intact as she slowly slid the material off of each shoulder at a time, letting it fall to her wrists and waist, exposing the sexy negligee she had planned specifically for the night. Finally, she let it drop to the floor, kicking it aside before she shimmied back over to her husband.

'_Too high, can't come down. Losing my head, spinning 'round and 'round…'_

She grinned wickedly, straddling him and grinding her core against his lap, his arousal evident as she leaned forward, whispering, "_Do you feel me now?"_

'_With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride. You're toxic, I'm slipping under. With a taste of a poison paradise, I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic? And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?'_

She breathed against his lips as she continued to grind down on his lap, loosening the knot on his towel before standing back up and letting it fall around the chair as he sat fully naked, and fully aroused, in front of her. This was hardly the first time she had seen her husband completely nude, but if she were being completely honest, knowing that she was the one who turned him on like this and who created the fiery lust in his eyes was really turning her on as well, her body moving more freely with the music.

'_It's getting late, to give you up. I took a sip, from my devil's cup…"_

She tried to pull every move from her dance arsenal, remembering the incredibly erotic move Britt and Santana liked to use as she spread her legs and crouched down, slapping the inside of her thighs before slowly working her hands up her body.

'_Slowly, it's taking over me.' _

Fingering the clasp of her bra, she leaned forward, giving Puck a serious view of her cleavage before unclasping it and leisurely drawing it away from her body. She playfully flung the lingerie at Puck, who continued to grin as his eyes focused on his favorite set of twins.

'_Too high, can't come down. It's in the air and it's all round…'_

She took the few steps back toward him, bending over and giving him a view from behind as she lowered herself onto his lap once again, her back against his chest as she rotated her hips against his lap once more before whispering, _'Can you feel me now?'_

'_With the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride. You're toxic, I'm slipping under.' _

Running her hand down his cheek, she continued to sing along, rotating her hips twice before kissing him hard. Slowly, she allowed her body to slide down his front before settling on the floor in between his knees, spinning around on her knees as she ran her nails up and down his thighs.

'_With a taste of a poison paradise, I'm addicted to you. Don't you know that you're toxic?' _

Quinn leaned forward and ran her tongue along his rigid length, Puck sucking in a sharp breath as he lolled his head back in pleasure and moaned.

'_And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic? Don't you know that you're toxic?'_

A small giggle escaped Quinn's throat as she watched her husband's expression, finally taking him fully into her mouth as he ran his fingers through her hair and bobbing up and down a few times, allowing the next lines of the chorus to pass by as she continued to pleasure him.

After a few more swipes of her tongue and one satisfactory wet 'pop' as she withdrew him from her mouth later, she continued her dance, sliding back up his body as she resumed singing along with the chorus.

'_With the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride. You're toxic, I'm slipping under. With a taste of a poison paradise, I'm addicted to you. Don't you know that you're toxic?'_

She thrust her breasts up into his face and allowed his mouth to capture a nipple for a brief second, indulging in the sensation as she let out an audible moan. Realizing she needed to move ahead with her plan, she quickly pulled away, running her nails up his thighs and abs before circling behind him. She continued to run her nails up his chest and shoulders before continuing down his arms, gently pulling them behind his back as he reached to caress her thighs. Her breasts pressed against his head as it lolled back, Quinn indulging him in another kiss as she slowly moved down his arms until she finally reached what she had been waiting for the past few days…

'_Intoxicate me now, with your lovin' now, I think I'm ready now. I think I'm ready now. Intoxicate me now, with your lovin' now…'_

Quinn released his arms momentarily and smirked before she leaned forward and whispered the last line in his ear, '_I think I'm ready now.'_

Puck was so caught up in the lust-induced haze his wife had created for him that he hadn't even noticed when her hands left his arms, Quinn's voice mesmerizing and the feel of her breasts against his back making him even harder, if that were eve possible…

…but as soon as he felt the cool constraint against his wrists and heard the same metallic click of the handcuffs he had just used on her a few nights before, his senses went into overdrive. His eyes snapped open as he tried to pull his hands apart, quickly realizing how futile the effort was as he tried to spin around and look at his wife.

"Q, what are you doing?" he asked, a hint of panic tingeing his voice.

Taking great pleasure in watching her husband squirm, Quinn ran her nails back up his arms as she stood, leaning forward slightly and making eye contact with him before an evil grin spread across her face.

"Payback's a bitch, Mr. Puckerman," she murmured, letting out a soft giggle.

Deciding to tease him a little more, she traced the length of his spine and down his collarbone with just the tips of her fingers, reveling in the rise of gooseflesh in the wake of her touch. Rounding the chair to stand in front of him, Quinn planted her hands on his thighs to look him in the eye, allowing one of her hands to wander toward his erection as she teased and tempted him with the lightest of touches. She tickled the tip as she gently caressed his shaft, eliciting a deep groan from the helpless man in front of her.

Quinn had definitely teased her husband in the past, but nothing quite to this extent. She was rather proud of herself that she managed to set something like this up and have her plan be as successful as it had been thus far, and to be honest, it felt rather empowering. Here he was at her mercy this time and she was definitely going to have a little bit of fun with it.

She watched as he licked his lips and swallowed hard, his eyes still wide as he assessed the situation.

Trying to slow his hammering heart, Puck took a deep breath, but despite his helpless situation, staring at his mostly naked wife as she took up her famous HBIC stance, both hands on her hips forcing her breasts to jut out even further, did nothing but remind him how painfully hard he was.

"Payback?" he asked, his mouth going dry as the evil glint in her eye shook his nerves. Oh, this was hot, but that didn't mean he wasn't nervous as to what kind of plan his wife had cooked up in that mastermind of hers.

She gave him another wicked grin as she hooked her forefingers into the waistband of her barely-there lace panties and slowly drew them down her legs, letting them fall to her feet before kicking them at Puck, the fabric hitting him in the chest and sliding down to his lap. Stepping forward and placing a gentle kiss against his lips, Quinn allowed her hands to lightly caress his shoulders and chest as they made their way down to his lap.

"If I'm not mistaken, you said you'd like to see me try," she teased, gently fondling his erection as she straddled his legs and sat on his lap.

It took every muscle in Puck's body not to explode the instant she spread her legs, the heat from her core and the dampness of her arousal against his legs making him throb in anticipation. He couldn't take his eyes off of the motion of her hands, the tips of her fingers brushing against her own slit with each pump up and down his cock. It felt so damn good, it was almost impossible not to lose himself completely in the sensations.

However, he was still handcuffed, and this was Quinn, the queen of tease, he was dealing with.

Trying to turn the tables a little, he focused his attention back on her face, offering her his own trademark smirk and retort, "Babe, if this is payback, feel free to bring it on whenever, wherever."

"Still cocky as ever, I see," she murmured, "But don't think for one second that I'm done with you just yet."

She then released him and stood up, tapping her neatly manicured finger against her lips as she glanced around the room, Puck's stomach flipping as that evil grin returned to her face. Side-stepping around him, she grasped his black tie from where she had strategically draped it over the chair in the breakfast nook before moving to stand behind him once more, deciding it was time to give him a taste of his own medicine.

She ran the silk material across his shoulders, letting it trail down his chest and allowing him to see what was about to happen before he lost the sense of sight altogether.

"You don't need to do this," Puck protested, changing his tune as she brought the material up to cover his eyes, tying the silk in a durable knot behind his head, "But babe, I want to watch! This is just cruel."

"Should have thought about that before you did the same to me a few days ago," she replied, continuing her soft caresses of all the planes and ridges on his body.

She took her time exploring every inch of his skin, silky smooth where he needed to be, a little rough around the edges to prove he was all man, and hard as steel all over the place… including one of her favorite body parts of his that was currently standing at attention, just begging to be touched. But that was part of the fun: the tease; touching everywhere _except_ there.

His soft mewls turned into frustrated groans as she continued to bypass his manhood, her lips finding his skin as well as she alternated touching and kissing him in all sorts of random places, keeping him guessing as to where she was going next. Using both a feather and the strap of his leather belt at times, she teased him with several different sensations, giggling at the expressions crossing his face at every stroke. She had made her way down his abs and up his thighs by the time she noticed his legs shaking with exertion as he tried to remain in control of his body, but she could definitely tell he was waging a losing battle.

"Babe please, help me out," he moaned, "I'm dying here and Puck Jr. really, really, REALLY needs some attention."

Quinn thought about it for all of a few seconds before acquiescing, chuckling as she made her way toward their mini-fridge under the wet-bar and grabbing what she needed before walking back over to where Puck sat, as naked as the day he was born.

Popping the top off the pint of ice cream, she scooped herself a decent sized spoonful and popped it into her mouth, using her hand to jerk him a few times just to appease him and warm him up until she cooled him down a bit.

"Oh yeah, babe. More Q, more!"

She let the ice cream melt in her mouth a bit before she gave him what he wanted, taking him fully into her mouth as the remaining ice cream melted around his cock.

"Holy shit!" he cried, his hips jerking in the air at the unexpected sensation causing Quinn to gag slightly; but, it was completely worth it to see his reaction.

She continued to work him with her mouth, Puck settling into the warming sensation once again…until Quinn threw him another curve ball, licking the crown of his erection before running the cool spoon up the underside of his shaft, causing him to jump once more, groaning about how unfair she was being. Quinn had to admit, she loved the power she held over his body, and simply the fact that she was earning each and every reaction and groan made her smile with accomplishment.

Taking another bite of ice cream, she repeated the action, this time tipping the spoon to allow some of the cool frozen treat to trickle down his shaft before licking it all up, enjoying her own personal sundae immensely. She brought him to the brink two more times after that, pulling back just before he was about to come, smiling at the amount of curse words and muttered comments about 'blue balls' that were spilling out of his mouth each and every time she pulled back. She grinned as he practically whined with need, the hot and cold driving him crazy as he pleaded with her to just finish him off and let him come.

But that was far too easy, and Puck had definitely made her pay a little the other night, teasing her until she about cried with need. She thought it was only fair to repay the favor.

After a few more scoops of ice cream, Quinn decided to throw him a bone, pushing the carton aside before straddling his hips and easing herself down on top of him, the two of them moaning in tandem at the sensation. She hadn't quite realized just how turned on everything she had done made her until he slid in to her slick channel with ease, her body welcoming the fullness once again. Despite the fact that they had made love in the shower that morning and squeezed in a quickie after finding a secluded spot amongst the boulders at The Baths that afternoon, she was definitely ready for more. And she knew that she would always be ready for more for the rest of her life.

She began to move above him, setting a fairly steady tempo as she bounced up and down on his lap. Her nipples grazed against his lips and Puck couldn't help but moan before suckling one into his mouth, gently biting down and making her cry out in pleasure. His hips bucked up into her, the new angle catching a sensitive spot as a shudder rippled through her body.

Several thrusts later, Quinn felt Puck begin to throb within her and knew that he was close. It wouldn't take much more for him to hit his peak, but it was far too early to allow him that pleasure just yet. Using all of the strength and willpower she possessed, she pulled off of him as he slid out of her, his cock twitching as it sought that last little bit of friction needed to find his release.

"Oh for the love of all things holy, Quinn! Please!" Puck begged and pleaded, his breathing labored as his entire body shook with pent up need, "Please baby, please!"

She knew that she had been a little brutal and had teased him just about to his breaking point several times, but he had finally given her what she wanted when she was essentially begging for him the other night, so it was her turn to give in as well. In hindsight, she had gotten rather wrapped up in teasing him that she may have gone a little overboard from how far he had taken it the other night. He had pushed her for more orgasms where as she was depriving him of his all together, and she really needed to make sure the end of her plan was both amazing and memorable. She wanted to go out with a bang, so to speak.

So she decided to just go for it and do something he had mentioned that he had always fantasized about but she had yet to do…until now.

Taking a deep breath, Quinn climbed back on top of him and slid him back into her warm and waiting center before pulling the tie off and letting him watch her ride him. Puck visibly shuddered and he moaned in relief as she set a more rapid pace, sliding up and down his shaft as she clenched her internal muscles tightly.

They groaned in tandem as she shifted up a bit higher on his body, Puck's eyes wide as he watched his wife in awe, stunned by her sheer sexiness and wild abandon as she dug her nails into his shoulders. She always loved the control and depth she found when she was on top, but he loved it when she was on top simply for the view. His mind and body were completely captivated by her and entirely overwhelmed by the sensations she was creating, the entire moment feeling like an out of body experience as he fought with every fiber of his being to keep his head from lolling back so he could focus on the woman on top of him.

As he watched her whip her hair and throw her head back in ecstasy, he couldn't help but feel completely floored by the fact that the blonde in front of him was his wife, and the fact that he got to enjoy every part of her for the rest of their lives really hit him hard. She was his soul mate, his one and only, his everything, but most importantly, she was his.

Puck knew he was a lucky man, but he had never been more thankful that he had been an arrogant, selfish, cocky prick back in high school when he first slept with Quinn until this very moment, for despite the problems that first night had caused and all of the drama that ensued over the years, if it weren't for the instant electricity they felt that first time or the fact that they created Beth, they probably wouldn't be together today. They probably wouldn't be married and blissfully happy with the life and family they had built. Call him a total sap, but between the fact that he was still stunned she was his forever and that she had taken the time and found the brazen vixen within to set this entire night up just for his pain/pleasure, he was about to burst with emotion and desire.

Quinn could feel Puck trembling, continuing to ride him as she paid close attention to his body and all of the signs she had learned over the years. She pumped a few more times, clenching her internal muscles as hard as she could until she felt him throb inside of her again. She knew it was now or never, quickly pulling off of him much to his pained and frustrated cries.

However, she quickly silenced his bemoaning, sinking to her knees before drawing him back into her mouth, the tangy taste of both their essences mixing together more erotic than she could have imagined. As she began to pleasure him again, Puck's jaw dropped and his eyes rolled back into his head, his expression turning into one of pure bliss as his hips began to thrust up involuntarily, every muscle in his body trembling violently as he chased his own climax.

It didn't take long either, for after about five more bobs down his shaft, Puck shouted her name as he exploded into her mouth, Quinn trying not to gag as she swallowed several times. He tasted sweet, and for that, she had to thank the tropical fruits and drinks they had indulged in over the past several days… but even then, she gladly took what he had to give without complaint, knowing how much he loved it when she swallowed.

Once completely spent, Puck's entire body collapsed back in the chair, every bone and muscle feeling like jelly as he could barely keep his eyes open, his body wracked with tremors as he came down from the most intense orgasm he'd had in a while. As he sat there, goofy smile plastered on his face, he had to admit, that was by far probably hardest he's come in a long time, if maybe ever…and it was all thanks to his wife's scheming.

After savoring the moment for a little while longer, Quinn stood and made her way behind him, unlatching the handcuffs before tossing them on the table, feeling bad for the length of time she had kept him confined.

"Hey, make sure we keep those suckers," Puck grumbled, his eyelids barely staying open as he spoke, "I like 'em and would like to use 'em again."

"Oh really?" Quinn asked, winking at him before agreeing wholeheartedly, "Well, I'm definitely in if you're in."

"Sex-capades with you? I'm always in," he replied, a genuine smile spreading across his face as he reached out for his wife.

Quinn couldn't help but grin, satisfied not only that she could satisfy her husband like that, but that she had actually found it in her to be that brazen and sneaky. She reclaimed her spot on his lap and settled into his embrace, claiming his lips with hers as they enjoyed the afterglow. It wasn't the first time they had made love and it certainly wouldn't be the last, but it was definitely something different, and knowing that they both were comfortable enough to explore the possibilities with one another made them both smile in content. At least things would never get boring between them.

After a few lazy minutes enjoying one another, Puck managed to muster all of the remaining strength in his body and picked her up, walking the few steps to their bed before pulling the covers back and laying her down. He snuggled in next to her, kissing her neck and shoulders as he trailed his fingers from her collarbone to her center, gently teasing her wet folds with his digits before promising that he would make it up to her in a few minutes after he recharged his battery.

Quinn just rolled her eyes and sighed as no less than two minutes later his hand stilled, the soft snores against her back let her know she had done her job for the night and he was out for the count.

She smiled as she retracted his hand and reached to turn off the lamp.

After all, he could always make it up to her in the morning.

Xxxxx

_Sorry, I couldn't help the 'Toxic' reference. It was the spark for the motivation behind the chapter so I just went with it. __Thank you all again for reading! I know it's been a while and I'm still not sure on this chapter, so let me know what you think. Thank you again for taking the time to read my writing! I really appreciate it!_

_And as for next chapter, I'm thinking more family time with the Puckerman clan. Here's a clue: don't mess with daddy's little girl!_


	17. Daddy's Little Girl

**A/N:** _Damn, another three month hiatus! I'm so sorry. These chapters tend to get the best of me and end up being pretty damn long, so I apologize for not getting this one out sooner. I did want to let you all know that I do have several other ideas/chapters outlined, so I have not abandoned this story, I promise! Thanks again to all of my readers/subscribers and especially to __**readbetweenthesigns, safeandsound13, FF2Addict, marine04, olacindy, agronderwood, QuinnyLucySexyFabray, MaximumFire, ChocolateMilkyWay, walkingthegardengnome, MsKylie93, troyella2468, guest, guest, RAGML, and Madjean99 **__for taking the time to review! You all are awesome!_

_Now, a little family bonding for the Puckerman family…I'll let the title speak for itself._

* * *

><p><strong>Daddy's Little Girl<strong>

"Babe, did you already pack my toiletries?" Puck yelled up the stairs as he double checked the family's luggage. It was tough enough to rally his wife to get organized for work in the mornings, let alone for the entire family of five to prepare for a trip back home to Ohio for a long weekend.

It was Beth's Senior Weekend at Ohio State and it was an opportunity for her entire family to celebrate her accomplishments both in the classroom and on the volleyball court. This weekend would be the last time she would play volleyball on her home court, and seeing as how she had played for the Buckeyes since graduating high school, it was quite the accomplishment to continue to play the sport she loved for all four years of college too. Plus, it definitely had been a relief for Shelby knowing she wouldn't have to pay for Beth's college tuition as the girl worked hard enough to earn herself a scholarship for each year she competed.

"No, you need to finish packing… like usual," Quinn yelled back in return, trying to wrestle a t-shirt onto Riley as the little girl squirmed in return, "The kids are all set. Just put your shit – I mean, stuff – momma didn't mean to say that," she looked pointedly at her now giggling daughter, "Into the black bag at the bottom of the stairs."

"The black bag at the bottom of the stairs…yeah, that really helps," Puck murmured, taking in the three large black bags lying on the ground in front of him. "You do know this is three day trip, right? You didn't need to pack the whole damn closet!" he yelled again.

"Yes, but you're not considering the possible contingencies, soldier."

"Dammit woman, I'm a Marine! You know that," he yelled again, Quinn chuckling to herself as she finally let Riley run free. "I swear, sometimes you can be such a bit – beautiful woman," he replied, correcting himself as he watched Ella give him the Quinn-patented death glare from her spot on the couch.

Quinn simply laughed as she strode down the stairs, tossing him his shave and toiletry kit as she rounded the corner, "Such a gentleman."

"I try," he smirked, greeting his wife with a kiss, Ella and Riley each grumbling their own 'gross' before walking off.

"Ok, so we have five sets of clothes for the three days we're there and for the return trip home," Quinn asked, looking down at her list.

"Roger that."

"And we have all of our shirts for Beth's senior night?"

"Roger that."

"We have toiletries, toothbrushes, and toothpaste for all of the kids, especially while they're at your mom's?"

"Roger that, and in their own separate suitcase for tonight."

"We have checked in and all of our boarding passes have been printed off?"

"Roger that, and I got you and me a free cocktail on the flight too."

"Crafty," she grinned, "I knew I loved you for a reason."

"Well, let's roll then," Puck replied, helping himself to a slice of toast after slathering one in peanut butter for Danny, "You've got Beth's Senior Night gift, right?"

"I've got it in my purse," Quinn assured him, patting her bag for the eighteenth time to make sure the black box was still in there.

After much deliberation, Quinn had finally decided it was time to pass along a family heirloom onto Beth. She had several pieces her grandmother had left to her through her mother Judy, and despite her own mother waiting until Quinn's wedding day to pass on the family pearls, Quinn felt that after everything Beth had gone through in her past twenty-two years, it was her time now. She had been through so much with finding out who her real parents were and the transition Shelby agreed to in letting Puck and Quinn see her, let alone ingrain her into their lives and let her be a part of their family, that she knew it was the right time. In all honesty, they truly owed Shelby a debt of gratitude for her hospitability in allowing them back into their oldest daughter's life. Plus, they had a chance to get to know Shelby a lot better as well over the years, their relationship improving immensely to the point where their other kids referred to her as 'Aunt Shelby.' Puck even packed her an extra "Corcoran Spike Squad" t-shirt, complete with the "Can You Dig It?" quote on the back, as at least several of Beth's friends and fans would be rocking it during her Senior Night match against Nebraska.

"Good," Puck murmured as he passed his wife her travel mug of coffee, before pausing and shouting out to their children, "Pucklings… fall in!"

Just like a good little unit, Danny, Ella, and Riley all moseyed into the kitchen, grumbling and groaning at their father's formality before each of them grabbed their carry-on backpacks from their mom and filed out the kitchen into the garage.

"It kind of disgusts me how well you have these kids trained," Quinn commented as she checked the locks on the front and kitchen door before hopping into their SUV, "Looking back on the past, who would have thought you'd be the organized hardass parent out of the two of us?"

"Hey, you know I love them but train them like my teams," Puck commented as he climbed into their Toyota 4Runner, "Even you can't deny the efficiency of my organization."

"That I can't" Quinn offered, giving her husband a peck across the center console, earning her a 'ewww, gross' and 'get a room' from their kids, which in turn earned the kids a glare and a giggled response before Puck backed out of the driveway and away from the family home.

"Do we have to stay with Grandma tonight?" Ella groaned, "Why can't we go see Beth with you?"

Quinn just smiled as she took Puck's hand, her heart full at the thought that all of her children absolutely adored their big sister. Puck's fingers intertwined with hers as he leaned back slightly to answer his daughter, "I know you're excited to see Beth, but your Grandma and Nana want to spend time with you guys too. They don't get to see you guys as often as they would like and you know they spoil you rotten when you go visit. Plus, you'll get to see Beth tomorrow morning, so enjoy your night of freedom without mom and dad."

"Plus, Nana Ruth always lets us stay up late," Danny chimed in before plugging in his earphones to his iPod.

Quinn rolled her eyes before glancing over at her husband, "Maybe they need to stay over at Grandma Judy's more often."

"Oh come on, they're fine. Grandmas are supposed to be the fun ones," Puck replied, "Plus, your mom is the one who buys them practically everything they ask her for, regardless of what we say. So what if my mom lets them eat junk food and stay up late?"

"You have a valid point," she conceded, pursing her lips as she applied a thin layer of chapstick.

"Mama, is Mr. Jason going to be there too?" Riley asked, interrupting their conversation.

Puck audibly groaned at the reminder of Beth's long-term boyfriend, earning him a slap in the arm from his wife. It wasn't that he didn't like the guy… he just didn't think the guy deserved his little girl. Call him a little protective, but after everything they had gone through with Beth in the past, he wanted to do everything in his power to ensure his little girl would stay his little girl. Plus, as far as he was concerned, no man was good enough for any of his girls… and at this point, he was going to make sure that his youngest two didn't date until they were at least thirty.

"Yep, Mr. Jason will be there," Quinn replied, ignoring her husband's grumbling, "He cares about Beth a whole lot, so he'll be excited to watch her play. Plus, I secretly think he likes hanging out with you guys."

"I know he does. I'm his favorite," Riley stated proudly as she looked out the window.

"And what makes you think that, young lady?"

"Because he told me so," the eight year old answered, leaving Puck to groan yet again that all of the women in his family were seemingly swooning over the guy.

"He's a nice guy and he's been really good to Beth for the past several years, even you can't deny that. But, at least we'll get her to ourselves for a while tonight before Shelby and the rest of the crew arrive tomorrow," Quinn reminded him, running a soothing hand up his arm before quirking her eyebrow and biting her lip in that way she knew turned her husband on, "Plus, if you're a good boy, maybe we can enjoy our own alone time back at the hotel tonight."

She grinned as his eyes went wide, a mischievous smirk appearing on his face as he clutched her hand tighter, "Oh, you know I'm always a good boy."

She quirked an eyebrow at his retort, "Always? Ha, we'll see about that."

"Whatever," he smiled back, "Such a tease."

Quinn let out a hearty laugh at his ribbing, "Well, you remember my favorite saying… It's all about the teasing, not about the pleasing."

Puck laughed in response before they were both interrupted yet again by their youngest clearing her throat. "Mama, you know it's not nice to tease people," the little girl stated with authority, "Especially daddy. You shouldn't tease daddy because you love him and it's not nice to tease the people you love."

"Yeah Quinn," Puck replied, a smug look crossing his face as Riley stood up for him despite not catching on to the entendre they were referring to, "Riles is right, you shouldn't tease me. It's not nice!"

Quinn clicked her tongue against her teeth a few times as she realized their little inside joke had just been called out by their eight year old, shaking her head a few times before smiling at her daughter and rolling her eyes at her husband, the family arriving at the airport shortly thereafter as they embarked on their journey back home to Ohio.

* * *

><p>A cool autumn breeze wafted through the open windows as an old Frank Sinatra song crooned through the small iPod speakers, the air in the room thick with lust as its two occupants completely lost themselves in one another.<p>

"Ooh, right there," the female groaned, shifting to straddle the man below her before leaning down and kissing him hard, wanting to take full advantage of what alone time they could sneak. Clutching him tightly, she continued to move over top of him, her lips ghosting across his collarbone as her hand clenched the pillow next to his head, his fingers digging into her hips, urging her on.

An audible groan escaped his lips as he pulled her in close, their sweat-slicked skin sticking to the sheets, tangling them up in a delicious cocoon of sensuality.

"I love you," his breath tickled her neck as he suckled her pulse point below her ear, earning him that guaranteed moan each and every time. Shifting slightly, he raised his knee and grasped the back of one of her thighs, creating a new angle that made both of them shudder.

"I love you too…Mmm, God," she moaned, her whimpers turning into a laugh as he blew a raspberry against her shoulder, "Somebody is definitely on top of his game today!"

"Well, I hope that it'll relieve some of your stress so you can be at the top of your game this weekend," he murmured, kissing her again as he tried to control his movements underneath her, "Plus, it needs to be good considering I won't be able to touch you for the next four days."

"You can touch me whenever you want," Beth moaned as he shifted underneath her, her body trembling as she neared her peak.

Her boyfriend Jason continued to thrust up into her, reveling in her soft sighs as he kissed her neck, "Yeah well, definitely not while your dad is watching. I swear he's just waiting for me to screw up so he can kill me."

"Aww, babe, I've told you, he likes you!" she panted, "He doesn't want to kill you."

"You don't see the look in his eyes every time I even get close to you," he replied, slowing down briefly as he caught her gaze.

"Can we please not talk about my dad anymore. Don't kill the mood," Beth groaned, digging her nails into his back, "I just need you closer to me right now."

He sat up and held her close, her torso draped around his as her legs encircled his waist, the two of them continuing to move in tandem as they both chased their climax.

-o-o-o-o-

Quinn grabbed her purse as Puck locked the car door, grasping his wife's hand as they walked up to the front of the apartment building, catching the front door as another co-ed exited. As they made their way toward the elevator, she paused momentarily, checking her phone to see if Beth had texted her back yet as they waited in the lobby.

"Do you think surprising her a day early is a good idea," she asked, glancing over at Puck as he watched for their lift.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," he replied, glancing at his watch as he mentally recalled Beth's class schedule, "She should be done for the day. Plus, this means we'll get to watch both games this weekend instead of just tomorrow's game. Besides, I'm sure she'll be happy to just hang out tonight and go out to dinner with us instead of the whole crew that's coming in tomorrow morning, especially if we're buying."

"I guess so," she commented, stepping into the elevator before Puck pressed the floor number, "Say, what time are Rachel, Finn and Santana supposed to land tomorrow?"

"Early. I think they're all on Shelby's flight too. Supposed to get in around eight tomorrow morning."

"Ouch," she laughed, following Puck out of the lift once it had stopped on Beth's floor, "San must really love Beth if she's willing to get up that early in the morning just to get here."

"No shit. She has never been a morning person," he agreed, "And you better believe she'll be wanting to strangle Rach by the end of the trip too, seeing as how that girl is practically the Energizer bunny from the minute she wakes up at five a.m."

They rounded the corner and made their way toward Beth's apartment, Puck firmly knocking on the door as they both waited for their daughter to open up.

"Maybe she's out," Quinn commented, taking her phone out once again, "I should call her."

"No! That'll ruin the surprise," Puck replied, "Besides, I think I hear something inside." Pressing his ear to the door, he confirmed his suspicions, "Yeah, I hear music. She's probably just studying or something and can't hear us knocking."

Reaching under her doormat, he dislodged the hidden key from under the door-frame before unlocking the door and letting himself and his wife in.

-o-o-o-o-

"Did you hear that?" Jason murmured as he continued his pace, clutching her tightly as he continued to pump up into her.

"You're being paranoid. Just focus on the two of us right now and how we feel together. I'm so close," Beth replied, kissing him hard as Jason forgot all about everything else except for the woman straddling him.

-o-o-o-o-

Their groans could be heard all the way into the entry way, a giggle following suit as both Puck and Quinn's eyes shot open wide.

Quinn recognized that giggle and realized very quickly that now was definitely not the time to surprise their twenty-two year old daughter. She spun toward her husband and grasped his arm, trying to pull him back out the door. "Maybe we should go grab lunch first. I'm starving, and we can text Beth on the way."

But despite the fact that his wife was trying to hold him back, Puck wasn't about to be swayed. His eyes stung and his face burned bright red, sheer fury racking his body causing his hands to shake as he gently removed his wife's hand and stormed toward his daughter's bedroom.

"Puck! Noah Puckerman, wait!" Quinn yelled, but it was no use.

He threw the door open, the bare back of his daughter exposed as she sat astride her boyfriend's lap, their bodies entwined around each other as their lips tore apart from one another in utter shock.

"Oh SHIT!" Jason cried, grasping for the comforter as he covered the two of them, practically throwing Beth off of him as he tried to hide her behind him.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, you little bastard!" Puck yelled back, making a move to lunge at Beth's boyfriend, Quinn barely able to restrain him.

Beth was absolutely mortified as she clutched Jason's shoulders, completely unable to make eye contact with her parents before screaming, "GET OUT!"

Her mother tried to apologize profusely as she used all the strength in her body to pull her husband out of the room.

x-x-x-x-x

Puck was still pissed as hell as he plopped down on the couch, absolutely fuming as he refused to leave the house before he got his hands around Jason's neck.

Jason, on the other hand, looked particularly green as he sat on the end of Beth's bed after hastily dressing himself, feeling like he was going to be sick as he rocked back and forth. He honestly couldn't believe what had just happened. While he got along great with both Shelby and Quinn, Beth's dad had always terrified him, and he was convinced that almost certain death awaited him once he walked out of the sanctuary of Beth's bedroom.

Beth took her time putting on lotion and fixing her hair, wanting to hold off the inevitable for a bit longer while trying to talk her boyfriend off the ledge at the same time, knowing that the conversation they were bound to have was going to be awkward at best.

"It's really not that big of a deal. Honest," she murmured, pulling on a t-shirt before sliding onto the bed behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders before kissing him gently on the neck.

"Not a big deal?" Jason groaned, grasping one of her hands with his, "He just walked in on me having sex with his daughter. He's going to kill me."

"Really? Babe, we've been sleeping together for a few years now. He can't be that naïve. Plus, he's not going to kill you," she replied, trying to make him feel better but knowing damn well he wouldn't believe a word she said, "Well, at least I hope my mom has talked him down enough so that he's gotten over the urge to resort to violence."

"Oh God," he groaned again, dropping his head into his hands.

"Jay, I'm just kidding," she laughed, patting his chest, "Besides, both of my moms know about us. Hell, Quinn was the one who went with me to get onto birth control. We've been together forever and we love one another, so I really don't see what is so wrong about this."

-o-o-o-o-

"I really don't see what is so wrong with all of this," Quinn groaned, moving to sit on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"You don't see what's so wrong about this picture?" Puck spat, his arms crossed tightly over his chest as he continued to glare at Beth's bedroom door, "They're too young. She's too young to be doing that. And don't even get me started on him…"

-o-o-o-o-

"Oh please, don't get me started on my dad," Beth replied, leaning her chin on Jason's shoulder, "He and my mom have no room to talk when it comes to the whole premarital sex thing."

"Fuck me! Now he's going to want to crucify me because we're sleeping together before we're married? I never thought of that."

"No, hun, I just meant that they had me when they were sixteen," she murmured, "They have no room to talk on the matter. If they did, that would be a bit hypocritical, don't you think."

-o-o-o-o-

"I know you're not very happy about this, but it's not like we can really say anything—"

"Oh, I have plenty to say," Puck argued, Quinn giving his knee a tight squeeze in warning.

"Like I was saying, you and I had Beth when we were sixteen and we got married at twenty-two, which, if I'm not mistaken, is how old Beth is right now. Plus, we had Daniel about a year after that," Quinn continued, ignoring her husband's outburst, "Let's just keep this in perspective."

"What other fucking perspective can I have besides knowing that – that boy defiled her?"

"Just like you defiled me when we were still in high school?" she shot back, "At least I know for a fact that she waited until her sophomore year of college."

-o-o-o-o-

"At least we waited longer than my parents," Beth said, trying to reassure her anxious boyfriend. "They had me when they were very young. We waited until we had been dating for a year. You're the only person I've ever been with and you're the only person I ever want to be with. That has to count for something."

"Babe, believe me, that's all I want too," he replied, gently kissing her hand, "That is, if I survive the night."

"It'll be awkward, and I'm not saying he'll come around right away, but you'll survive the night, I promise."

"Fuck," he murmured, scrubbing his face with his hands before running his fingers through his hair, "This was not how I wanted to start this weekend."

"I know. And I'm sorry," she replied, smiling down at him before placing a gentle kiss on his temple, "We can take all the time you need until you're ready."

"Yeah, better not take too long or your parents will probably think we're… you know."

"Good point."

"Well, it's not going to get any better, so might as well take the Band-Aid approach and rip it off all at once."

"If you're sure."

"Oh, I'm certainly not sure of anything except for the fact that I'd rather get my nose broken sooner rather than later so the swelling will hopefully go down prior to your Senior Night game tomorrow."

Beth let out an indignant snort before standing and offering him her hand, "You ready to face the music?"

Jason simply looked back up at her, hesitantly taking her hand as he stood too, leading the two of them toward the door, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Beth leaned back up on her tip-toes and kissed him one more time, smiling wide with reassurance before turning the doorknob and escorting him out into the living room where the impending confrontation was waiting.

Sure enough, Puck and Quinn were still there, both sitting on the couch as their gazes snapped up with the sound of the door opening down the hall. Quinn tried to offer her daughter an apologetic look as the young couple made their way into the living room, Jason taking a seat across from her parents as Beth closed the distance and hugged (or tried to hug) them in greeting before taking a seat next to her boyfriend, the poor boy looking as if he was about to throw up as Beth reached out for his hand and entwined their fingers together.

Puck couldn't help it, his body shaking with rage as he spat, "Don't fucking touch her. You've already defiled my little girl enough."

"Daddy, knock it off," Beth shot back, her eyes flaring with indignation as she stared her father down, her patience with the situation already waning, "I'm touching him, not the other way around. Plus, if you really want to go there, we mutually defiled each other a while ago."

"Oh God, not helping," both Quinn and Jason sighed in unison.

"What?! Excuse me, young lady!" Puck replied, standing as he leered down at his daughter.

Not to be outdone by her father, Beth stood up and matched his gaze, "You heard me."

Quinn just shook her head and caught Jason's gaze, rolling her eyes at the fact that her oldest may be the spitting image of her mother, but her attitude was entirely courtesy of her father, leaving Quinn to wonder how Shelby handled her all these years.

Beth then surprised them both and took a deep breath, taking a step back before looking down at her boyfriend, "Dad, Mom, look, Jason and I – we –"

"B," Jason murmured, taking her hand and gently pulling her to sit down as he stood up, "Your father terrifies me, but I need to stand up and be a man about this," he whispered, kissing her forehead before turning toward Puck and Quinn.

"Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman, I know what you saw and I'm not going to stand here and say that it wasn't what it looked like, because frankly that would be insulting to your intelligence and making excuses for our behavior, neither of which I wish to do." He took a deep breath, glancing down at Beth briefly before finally turning his focus back toward Puck, "I love your daughter very, very much, and I know that you're not my biggest fan, but I just wanted you to know that I have nothing but the best of intentions when it comes to Beth and my relationship."

"And how would I know that exactly?" Puck commented in return, his wife pinching him in the back of the leg letting him know he needed to tread lightly or else he'd suffer her wrath, "You haven't quite shown me that your intentions for my daughter are anything other than physical at this point."

Jason took another deep breath, both Quinn and Beth shooting daggers out of their eyes at Puck, but he didn't seem to notice, staring the boy down as he tried to think of the best way to approach this subject. Beth watched as her boyfriend struggled, deciding to help him out just a bit before he received the third degree from her father that she knew was coming.

"Well, we wanted to talk to you guys about some things this weekend," she murmured, taking her boyfriend's hand and giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"If you're about to tell me that you're pregnant," Puck shot back at Beth, sharply turning his gaze back toward her boyfriend, "I swear to God you're a dead man."

"Don't be such a drama queen, dad. I'm not pregnant, and we're always safe," Beth replied, rolling her eyes, "That's not what we wanted to talk to you about."

"Fine, I'm all ears," he replied, crossing his arms, "Please, do share."

Jason took a deep breath and swallowed hard, looking back down at Beth for a bit more reassurance before turning his attention back toward the Puckermans.

"Sir, your daughter means the world to me, and I plan on doing everything in my power to prove that I'll be a good man for her," he said, taking a moment before solely focusing on Puck, "I know you're a military man, sir, so I hope you can appreciate the fact that I want to better my own future, as well as my future with Beth, by pursuing a career in the Navy."

"The Navy, huh?" Puck took a few moments to consider what the young man had just said, "What's wrong with the Marines? Don't think you can hack it?"

"DAD!"

"PUCK!"

But Jason stood his ground, his gaze never leaving Puck's as he spoke, "No sir, nothing's wrong with the Marines. And I know I could hack it," he paused, letting that sink in a bit before continuing, "But my grandfather, my father and my older brother are all Navy men, so it's a family thing. Plus, I'm finishing my degree in engineering and I've already been accepted into the SeaBees upon graduation."

"Officer Candidate School?"

"Yes sir, three months down in Pensacola this summer followed by another month in Mississippi after that for tech school."

"So, let me get this straight," he began, looking the boy up and down, "You'd just be leaving Beth for four months during training? Or are you expecting her to wait for you? Does your plan consist of her following you and your career around the country while disregarding her own future? I'm not quite sure where you're going with this."

"Watch it, Puckerman!" Quinn warned, her voice dripping with venom as her husband recoiled slightly from the sharpness in her tone, "I waited for you while you attended OCS and the few times you were deployed."

"Sir, I'd never ask her to drop all of her future plans for me," Jason qualified, before Beth chimed in.

"And it would only be four months, Dad."

Puck turned his focus back to his daughter, his hands settling firmly on his hips, "What about law school, B? Or are you canning that too?"

"No, I'm still going to law school," Beth replied, glancing at her mother and offering her a soft smile, "In Richmond, Virginia. University of Richmond Law."

Puck's face dropped in surprise, looking over at Beth and his wife in surprise as it was obvious the two of them had talked about this decision in depth prior to this particular conversation and feeling almost a little hurt that Quinn hadn't said anything to him about it. Granted, he'd just assumed she would stay at Ohio State for law school like she had first discussed with him that previous summer, but he didn't know she was seriously considering any other places. He knew that she'd gotten into almost every place she applied, but he had no idea she was looking at University of Richmond.

But the more he thought about it, the better it started to sound, especially given the fact that Richmond was all of two hours from where he and Quinn lived outside Washington DC.

"Richmond? Really? When – When did you decide that?"

"A few months ago when I got the early acceptance letter," she replied, standing and grasping Jason's hand, "His billet after tech school is in Virginia Beach. You guys are near Quantico in DC. And Momma Corcoran is seriously considering a change of pace and taking a job she was offered at the Lincoln Center." Beth paused, smiling back at her grinning mother, "It all makes sense. Kinda feels like fate to me."

Puck sat back down next to his wife and thought about it for a while, realizing he didn't have much to argue against with that kind of logic. Richmond was a great school, and he couldn't help but feel absolutely thrilled that she would be that much closer to their whole family.

"You'd be out of Virginia Beach?" he replied, looking back at Jason.

"Yes sir," he replied, "Perks of a good GPA, I guess."

"And having an Admiral as a grandfather," Puck replied, quirking his eyebrow as he took one last shot at the boy.

Jason smiled in return, "Yeah, that tends to help too."

Puck nodded and sank back into the couch, "Well, good for the both of you for having a plan. But that's one thing. It still doesn't excuse what I saw this morning."

"Dad, you shouldn't have barged into my apartment, let alone my bedroom, if you weren't prepared to see what was on the other side."

"I knocked."

"And yet you used my spare key to get in, and then barged into my bedroom," Beth replied, "I can't say I remember the last time I just went tromping into your and mom's room when I couldn't find either of you around the house for that very reason."

"You know what –" Puck replied, his face turning red again as his daughter continued to tear down his entire argument.

"Beth," Jason murmured, pulling his girlfriend back and giving her a warning shake of the head, "Mr. Puckerman, I know we got off to a poor start this weekend, but I was really hoping to make it up to you."

"How? And you better take your hands off of my daughter if you want me to take you seriously right now."

Jason recoiled and dropped Beth's hand, the younger blonde letting out an exasperated huff as she glared back at him. The man gave her a pleading look before she dropped it completely, sitting back down on the loveseat as she let her boyfriend talk.

"Well sir, I have four tickets to the Ohio State vs. Michigan football game tomorrow at noon. I was hoping I could take you, Dan, and Mr. Hudson when they get in tomorrow morning."

_Now this was an intriguing proposition_, Puck thought as Jason managed to produce the tickets from his bag near the door. They were on the forty yard line, eight rows up. Amazing tickets to one of the biggest games of the year…and he knew the kid had to have shelled out a small fortune to snag four of them.

But something in his gut told him this was a total ploy; that there was something else going on here. He got along well enough with the entire Puckerman family and Puck knew that Danny practically idolized him, so he was a good man for not crushing Danny by not letting him come along. But for Jason to go out of his way to get an additional ticket for Finn, that was something else.

No, deep down, Puck knew the kid was up to something, but the prospect of finally seeing one of his favorite teams – a team he'd rooted for since he was a kid and passed his love of Buckeye football along to his kids – in person, with his son and best friend… well, he couldn't say no. In fact, he'd be insane to say no to those seats. And he supposed he could deal with Jason for a few hours too if he had to.

"You drive a hard bargain, kid," he replied, "But you're lucky I love the Buckeyes just about as much as I love my children, and I know Dan and Finn would love to go to the game too."

"Ouch, seriously dad?"

"Great," Jason replied, offering them a wide smile, "Kickoff is at noon, so we'll be able to make Beth's Senior Night without a problem."

"Good," Puck nodded, glancing at his grinning wife before suddenly finding the book on the coffee table fascinating.

Beth simply smiled as the two men made a tentative peace, turning toward her mother and making plans for breakfast with San and the girls the next morning. The two women chatted a bit more before the four of them decided to go their separate ways, the Puckermans needing to check into their hotel before Beth's match that night and Beth needing to meet up with some teammates to go over strategy, Puck making sure Jason left her apartment when they did as to not tempt them to return to their activities prior to their arrival.

* * *

><p>"So, your Mama C told me you had a hell of a match last night," Santana grinned at her goddaughter, taking a sip of her latte, "Eighteen kills, fourteen digs, and three aces. Nice work, champ!"<p>

"Thanks," Beth smiled in return, "I just hope I can put up a decent performance tonight too. It would suck to suck on my Senior Night, especially after you all flew in for it."

"Nonsense, you're a hell of a volleyball player," Rachel replied, "Your dad talks about all of your awards and statistics with Finn all the time. We're just excited we're finally getting a chance to see you play in person! You're going to do great, like always."

"Thanks, really," Beth murmured, glancing between her moms, Rachel, Santana and Brittany, "It means the world to me that you all made the trip out here to see me play."

"We wouldn't miss it!" Britt laughed as Ella finished painting the nails on one of her hands, "Mercedes sends her best too and feels terrible she couldn't be here to see it."

"I'm just bummed we missed last night's match," Shelby sighed, patting her daughter's hand, "I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine, don't worry," Beth reassured her mom, throwing an arm around her shoulder and giving her a side hug, "We won pretty easily anyway. It wasn't much of a game to be honest. Plus, you're here for today, and that's what matters. Besides, I'm thinking tonight is going to be a lot tougher of a match, considering Nebraska is the defending national champions."

"Ah, you'll kick ass—I mean ace – tonight," Santana replied, trying to quickly correct herself before Riley noticed the slip. Unfortunately for her, the little girl perked up as soon as the curse word left her mouth, the eight year old holding out her hand and clearing her throat as she waited patiently. Quinn and Shelby laughed while Santana pulled her wallet out of her purse and handed Riley a dollar.

"Wow, Auntie Tana," Riley smiled, pulling several other bills out of her pocket, "If you keep cursing, I'm going to have all of your money by the end of the day."

Everyone around the table laughed as the little girl began to count her money, Santana rolling her eyes as she stuffed her wallet back into her purse.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't spend it all in one place, rugrat," Santana groaned, turning her attention back to Beth and wiggling her eyebrows, "So B, tell me, how's that sexy man-candy of yours?"

As soon as she asked the question, Beth began choking on her coffee while Quinn's face turned bright red, neither blonde able to make eye contact with one another for a few moments thereafter.

"Whoa, wait a minute. Did I just strike a chord there?" Santana asked, suddenly far more interested now that she had seen her best friend's reaction, Quinn completely unable to look anywhere else except for her coffee cup, "What's going on?"

Shelby glanced between Quinn and Beth, neither of them saying a word as Beth continued coughing. Handing her daughter a napkin, she rubbed her hand across her daughter's back, "Sweetheart, are you ok?" Once Beth had calmed down a bit, she continued, "Is everything ok between you and Jason?"

Beth struggled to compose herself a bit before finally calming down enough to answer, "Yeah, I'm good. Jase and I are both good. Why?"

Shelby seemed satisfied by that answer, but Santana wasn't. She knew Quinn better than that and knew Beth took after her mother in that regard too, her curiosity getting the better of her. "Hey B, you know both you and Quinn are terrible liars, right?"

Shelby and Rachel's glances shot back and forth between the two blondes and the Latina, a bit confused by the exchange while Santana merely cocked an eyebrow in Quinn's direction, knowing she'd break sooner or later.

To say she felt a little awkward was an understatement, but more than anything, Quinn felt terrible knowing how embarrassed Beth was by the whole situation. She may have acted tough in front of her father yesterday, but she could hardly make eye contact with her mother for the rest of the night and dinner was beyond awkward with her dad. The only time she had to talk to Beth about everything was for the five minutes it took for Puck to get the car after dinner, the mother reassuring her daughter that she was sorry again and that everything would blow over before she knew it, but Beth was still pretty embarrassed to say the least.

She knew Santana would press her luck, but Quinn was just hoping she'd drop it for the time being, giving her a pleading look before she spoke, "San, not right now."

"So I was right? Something is up?" San tried to confirm, a shit-eating grin breaking out on her face as she looked across the table at Beth, "How is Jason, B?"

"San –" Quinn tried to warn again, but Ella had caught onto the conversation too, now interested in what her older sister had to say.

"Are you still with Mr. Jason?" Ella asked, perking Riley's interest as well, Beth completely mortified as her little sisters looked up at her.

"Yeah, Mr. Jason and I are still together," Beth commented, smiling back at them.

Shelby glanced between the fake smile plastered on her daughter's face and Quinn's bright-red cheeks, turning suddenly toward Brittany, "Hey, would you mind taking Ella and Riley to the park over there for a few minutes," she asked, gesturing toward the playground across the street from their Starbucks.

As soon as Britt and the kids crossed the street, Shelby turned back toward the table and looked at her daughter, "Would somebody please tell me what is going on right now?"

"Shelby, it's really nothing," Quinn commented, trying to help Beth save a little face in front of the group.

"Bullshit," Santana chirped, Rachel sitting quietly sipping her coffee as she tried to avoid the confrontation.

"San, it's none of your business," Quinn replied defensively, snapping at her friend as she sat back in her chair and crossed her arms, trying to show that she was being serious.

"Mom," Beth finally murmured in defeat, giving Quinn a half smile before turning back toward Shelby and the rest of the table, "Look, Jason and I are fine. Really." She sighed and took a deep breath, wanting to laugh at how awkward she felt, "In fact, we're so fine that my mom and dad might have – seen something yesterday. Walked in on something, so to speak."

Rachel looked confused for a brief moment before Santana cracked up laughing, Shelby nudging her in the arm as she tried to keep her own expression neutral, seeing how her daughter refused to meet her eye.

But for Santana, this felt like a field day, the Latina giggling at Quinn's obvious discomfort. "They walked in on you guys going at it?" she asked, waiting for Beth's nod of acquiescence before adding, "Wanky!"

"Santana!" Both Quinn and Rachel yelped, Shelby adding in her own "Ms. Lopez!" in surprise.

"What? She's twenty two and has had a boyfriend for the past four years. Don't tell me you were surprised," she commented, sitting back and taking a sip of her coffee, "Though I would have paid good money to see Puck's reaction. Wait, is Jason still alive?"

Beth couldn't help but laugh at look on her 'aunt's' face, the woman always managing to put her at ease even when she was giving Beth a hard time, "Yes, Jason is still alive. Though I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be if it weren't for Mom here holding him back."

"No way!" Rachel offered, finally getting in on the conversation as she glanced over at Quinn, "How awkward for you too!"

"You have no idea," Quinn murmured, glancing over at Shelby before finally making eye contact with her daughter, "I mean, I'm not naïve and I know Puck's not that dumb either, though I know he prefers to live in denial about some things. I know they have been together for a while and I could only assume they've –been intimate – but there are really just some things that parents shouldn't see."

"Not you too," Beth replied, rolling her eyes, "Dude, you guys were the ones who let yourselves into my apartment! You were the ones who barged into my bedroom! My bedroom door was closed and my front door was locked and you guys were persistent enough to get past both of those doors to see what you saw yesterday. It's not my fault that you're nosy and saw something you didn't want to see."

"Beth!" Shelby scolded, "Don't talk to Quinn like that. I understand that you're embarrassed and that Quinn and Noah were probably embarrassed as well. Believe me, I'm not sure how I would have felt if I saw that either, even though I've known about you two for a while now. But that's no reason to be rude."

"Am I the only one here who thinks that they were in the wrong by practically breaking into my apartment?" Beth asked, looking toward Santana and Rachel, "Honestly, I'm not embarrassed by what they saw. I love Jason and like you said earlier, we've been together for a long time. He's the only person I've ever been with, we're always safe, and I don't see what's so wrong with expressing how much we care about each other physically. I know for a fact, looking around this table right now, that not one of you can say you haven't had sex for fun or because you loved someone the way I love Jason."

The table went silent for a few minutes, Beth's words sinking in a bit before Quinn finally spoke up. "Beth, we all understand how much Jason means to you and how much you mean to him. I mean, the fact that he tried to hide you behind his back yesterday when your father barged in and was threatening him spoke volumes about how much he cares and wants to protect you," she explained, Rachel offering a quiet "aww" before she continued, "And believe me, I am so, so sorry that happened yesterday. I could tell you were occupied when we walked through the door, and I really tried to stop your dad, but you know Puck."

"Thanks, Mom. I appreciate that, I really do," Beth replied, "And I do know dad. I know how he is and how he can get sometimes, but honestly, I'm kind of tired of that excuse. It's not good enough anymore." She paused, the entire table staring at her waiting for her to continue, "Dad knows Jason and I have been dating for four years. He's met Jase multiple times and has been a jerk to him every time. He's tried intimidating him and making threats for if he ever hurt me and it's getting really old. In all honesty, I love Jason even more for the fact that he hasn't broken up with me yet because my dad is crazy and hates him."

"Your dad doesn't hate him," Quinn replied, "He's just protective of you."

"Yeah, and while I appreciate it, he needs to tone it down big time. I mean seriously, do you know how much anxiety Jason has every time he knows he's going to see Dad? Even though Dad gives him hell, Jase still wants to be a good guy and try to impress him and it drives him crazy leading up to each meeting. I mean, even though he has family in the military, he never really gave it much thought before he met Dad. He admires Dad so much, but is terrified of him almost to the point of panic attacks. I honestly considered trying to get him to take something for it, it's that bad. So if sex helps calm him down enough to even face Dad, let alone offer him ridiculously expensive tickets to a football game where it'll be just the boys without me as a buffer, I'm willing to help in any way I can."

"If it's any consolation, Finn is under strict instructions to make sure Puck behaves himself around Jason today," Rachel added, taking another sip of her coffee.

"That's great, but sometimes it's too much," she paused, swallowing hard as she bit her bottom lip, "While I love being around my family, Jason means a lot to me too, and I'm really starting to feel like I almost have to choose between my dad and the man I love and it's not fair. I shouldn't have to feel like that."

Shelby paused before stroking her daughter's hair, "Beth, I'm sorry you feel that way. But maybe this football game will be good for them. There are just some things that men need to talk through in their own manly ways, so hopefully they'll be able to come to an understanding."

"I'm sorry too, sweetheart," Quinn murmured, feeling a little guilty as she swirled her coffee in her cup, "I never knew you felt that way, but I really think your dad still sees you as his little girl."

"I get that, I do, but I still think that's total crap!" Beth cried indignantly, "I don't understand why he can't get it through his head that I'm an adult. I've been able to drink legally for the last year and I'm pretty sure you and dad were only a few months older than I am now when you got married. Jason and I are responsible, we haven't had any scares, we both have set plans for the future, he's been nothing but polite and helpful and kind to everyone in our family, and he's done nothing to dad to deserve the wrath he's been receiving, not just for last night, but for the past few years. I'm tired of the same excuses of 'you know how he is' or 'he's just being protective.' It's not an excuse for him to not even try to get to know Jason and it's not a free pass to be a jerk to him either. It's not cool, and frankly, I'm sick of his shit."

Quinn knew her daughter had a point, the elder blonde sharing a look with Shelby as she bit her lip and leaned over her cup. Rachel decided to keep her mouth shut and leaned back in her chair as she sipped her coffee, not wanting to intrude in what was clearly a family matter. Santana glanced around the table, noting Quinn's expression of defeat while Beth's chest heaved, the two blondes looking incredibly uncomfortable as they sat there while Shelby looked at a loss as to what to say to both.

Finally, after the silence had become a bit much, Santana let out a humorless laugh, "Ok, look B, you deserve the truth, and since it doesn't look like anyone else here is going to say anything, I'll shoot it to you straight. No sugar-coating."

"San," Quinn grumbled in warning, the blonde glaring at Santana as she worried just what was going to come out of the Latina's mouth.

"No seriously, Q. She's twenty two years old, and like she said, she's an adult. It kind of sounds like she's tired of being treated like a kid in this matter," she explained, glancing at Beth, "Plus, when has Auntie Tana ever led you astray?" Beth opened her mouth to answer before San held up a hand and cut her off, "Yeah, don't answer that. Anyway, since these two ladies are too classy to dredge up the past, I'll fill in the gaps for you. Auntie Tana's History Lesson 101."

Shelby wasn't quite sure what to expect or say, instead simply sitting in silence as she stared at Santana, while Quinn buried her gaze in her coffee.

"You see, when you were still a bun baking in Q's oven, your mama and dad had an incredibly hard time trying to decide what they wanted to do about you. Whether they should keep you or give you up to somebody so you could have a better life than two sixteen year olds could provide," she began, "So be honest, when you were sixteen, could you have had a kid? Keep that in mind."

Beth shrugged before Santana continued, "Anyway, after you were born, your mom and dad still had an incredibly tough time. They both wanted to keep you so badly, but with your mom kind of being on the outs with her family at the time and your dad struggling to stay out of trouble and earn money, they decided that Shelby would be better equipped to give you the life they knew you deserved. It was very hard for them to come to terms with you being gone. They both handled it very differently, but the pain and guilt they felt for giving you up ate them up inside."

"I know all of this, San," Beth murmured, "Both of my moms have explained this to me before."

"Good, then you get to hear it for a third time," Santana shot back before continuing her story, "Anyway, a little over a year later, your mom and dad got a chance to see you again and spend time with you when you and Shelby came back to Ohio our senior year of high school. However, and I think I can say this in all honesty and everyone will probably agree with me, all adult parties involved, as in both of your moms and your dad, kind of screwed up. Some poor choices were made, emotions were running incredibly high, there was a lot of deep-seated regret and resent that boiled to the surface, and essentially everything ended up exploding all around them. Your mom did what she thought was best and chose to remove you and herself from the equation by heading back to New York for a while."

"However, your dad and mama didn't give up, and after close to three years and a lot of apologizing and trips from Connecticut and from wherever your dad was stationed to New York just to spend a few hours with you at a time, they finally got to spend time alone with you. Your parents worked very hard to prove to Shelby that they could be a part of your life in a positive way, and it really wasn't until you were four years old that all of your parents finally came to an agreement to make a relationship work for your sake."

Santana took another swig of her coffee before swallowing hard and continuing, "But you need to understand, or at least try to understand, how difficult it was for them during those three or so years when they were trying to earn their way back into your life. I know your mama doesn't like to bring it up or really talk about it, but during that time, she felt like she was missing a part of herself and I know your dad felt kind of empty without you. They constantly wondered where you were, or how you were doing, or if you were happy and healthy, or if you would ever even know who they were."

"So I think you declaring your adulthood and independence from them hurts, especially considering how hard they worked just to be a part of your life again. And though he won't admit it, I know your dad feels like he'd be losing you all over again," she commented, her voice going soft as she finally had Beth's rapt attention, "Hell, when your mama was pregnant with you, she still latched on to your uncle Finn instead of your dad. I mean, it was all for show, but still. At the time though, he felt like he'd lost your mom to another guy, so when they—ahem – reunited again their senior year, it was brief and they went their separate ways again, your dad feeling like he'd lost his girl yet again. But he's a persistent guy, and he's now married to your mama and has you in his life, but you having this serious boyfriend – to him – seems like you want to be free of that and choose another man – well, he probably feels like he's losing one of his girls again. So, it's probably part that and part the fact that you're his little girl and he still feels guilt over everything that happened, so he wants to hang on to you for as long as he can. I think he feels like he and Dan should be the only men in your life, even if this Jason is a great guy, nobody will ever be good enough for you."

Beth's shoulders sagged a bit, her eyes glossing over a bit as Santana laid a hand on her leg, everyone else at the table silent as they let Santana continue.

"However, on the same hand, your parents need to realize that you are a grown woman, and they should feel reassured by the fact that you've been raised by three incredible people, you're an incredibly bright young lady with an incredible future ahead of you. That and the fact that you're hoping to attend law school in the fall while your boyfriend – fiancé – whatever – pursues a career in the military, one that your father helped inspire none the less, they should feel flattered that you want to follow in their footsteps too. They all should know that you've got a good head on your shoulders and you know what's best for you. You do you. And they should know that you can make your own intelligent, well thought out decisions, and they should support you in said decisions as well. You know I'll always support you, _mi sobrina._"

Quinn swallowed hard as she registered everything Santana said, her best friend knowing her and Puck all too well as she finally divulged everything Quinn and Puck had been feeling and thinking for so many years, things they had hoped they would never have to burden their daughter with and hoped she would never find out about. She felt frozen, staring into her coffee cup, completely unable to look up at either Santana or Beth in that moment. She had barely been able to get her heartbeat back under control when she felt a hand creep into hers and give her a gentle squeeze, finally looking up to notice it was Shelby giving her a reassuring smile.

Despite their differences, the older lady had always managed to make her feel better about how foolish she had acted in the past. _You were feeling like a mother without a daughter_, she had once told Quinn after the blonde had broken down into tears after Beth's fourth birthday party. She had made the two and a half hour trip just to spend a few hours watching her daughter play before spending the next hour profusely apologizing for what seemed like the hundredth time. Shelby simply smiled and proceeded to reassure Quinn that it had taken her a while to fully accept her situation with Rachel, even though she was just a surrogate, but for a very long time it had felt like she was a mother without a daughter. She then told Quinn that it had taken a while for her to realize that Quinn was feeling the same way Shelby had, and even though she had acted out and came up with some crazy ways to get her daughter back, Shelby could empathize with her plight. She had worked her relationship with Rachel out later in life and had decided that it would avoid confusion and hurt feelings in the future if she allowed Puck and Quinn to be a part of Beth's life from a young age.

As Quinn sat there staring at Shelby, that very conversation came to the forefront of her mind, offering the raven-haired woman a grateful smile as they turned their attention back to their daughter.

Beth, on the other hand, was a complete mess, tears rolling down her cheeks at her aunt's words. Even though she had heard most of the story before, she finally realized that there was a lot more behind that story than she really knew or could fully appreciate. She never knew the full extent of what her birth mom and dad had to do to go through to see her again, and she felt absolutely gutted knowing how much her parents suffered and how guilty they felt over not being able to be a part of her life for her first few years. How much they had missed and how much they had missed her. She just couldn't hold it in, heavy sobs wracking her chest as she tried to regain control over her breathing, Santana taking a moment to glance at Shelby and Quinn before leaning over and placing an arm around Beth's shoulders.

Hugging Beth's shoulders, she leaned in a bit closer before offering her a reassuringly genuine smile, "Sweetheart, I know that you love this boy and that he loves you too. That much is obvious. I also know that your moms know you love Jason, and my guess is they probably have an inkling as to why he spent all of that money on taking your dad and your brother to the football game. They love you, they sympathize with your plight, and will probably try a little harder to treat you like an adult," she grinned, shooting her best friend and Shelby a wink in the process before turning her attention back to the young blonde next to her and nudging her gently, "However, you may want to tread a little more lightly with your dad. You know, he never really had a very good relationship with his own dad, and ultimately ended up asking your Grandma Fabray if he could ask your mama to marry him since your mama's dad wasn't the coolest guy either. He vowed it to himself to be there for all of you, to protect you, and love you, and to be the best dad he could be to all of you kiddos. So, maybe cut him a little slack and show him a little love. Who knows, maybe he'll come around sooner rather than later. I think your pops might surprise you."

Even though her adoptive aunt was always a bit snarkey and definitely a little more than a bit sarcastic most of the time, Beth had to admit that Santana was being genuine and definitely had a point, one that truly resonated deeply with Beth. She knew her parents were totally committed to their family so she always had that small, niggling question as to why they gave her up for adoption when they were always so excited to have her around. It had always been a "don't ask, don't tell" topic in her mind, but now that she knew a little more of the back story and everything, she could honestly say that she was finally starting to understand her parents better. And if she were being really honest with herself, if she had been in their shoes, she didn't know what she would of done or how she would have felt, but she knew that she was glad they were so persistent with her adoptive mother, because she simply couldn't imagine her life without her mom or dad, or Danny, Ella, or Riley either.

Swallowing hard, she gave Santana a soft smile before standing and rounding the table, silently embracing both of her moms as the three women shared a tearful moment, all of them finally on the same page.

"Though I question your tact and approach to most situations, I've got to admit, that was a nice thing you did just now," Rachel whispered in Santana's ear, the Latina smugly smiling in reply. "So, are you thinking what I'm thinking about what's really happening at this football game?"

"Oh, the kid is totally asking Puck for permission," San replied, draining the last of her coffee as she watched Britt heading back toward the coffee shop with the two littlest Puckerman girls in tow, "The big question is whether Puck is going to flip his shit there at the game or if he'll wait until he's in private to lose it."

"You really think he will? I mean, Jason is a great guy and he's been nothing but good to Beth for the past several years."

Santana simply smiled as Riley plopped down on her lap, "No, I stand by what told Beth. I think he'll come around and end up surprising people. But there will be a point where the dam breaks. It'll just be about when and where it happens that'll be the interesting thing. She's his little girl after all. It's inevitable."

* * *

><p>"So, how much do you think he actually shelled out for these tickets," Finn asked, nudging Puck before taking a swig of his beer as they watched the Ohio State Marching Band take the field for their halftime performance.<p>

Puck simply snorted before spitting out an empty sunflower seed shell, "Dunno, but with a view like this, probably at least a hundred to a hundred and fifty per ticket is my guess."

"Wow, somebody is trying to impress you."

"I know, the kid is totally sucking up to me, which isn't surprising considering what happened yesterday."

"What happened yesterday?"

"Quinn and I may have walked in on something no parent should ever see, if you catch my drift."

Finn just stared at him in disbelief before letting out a hearty laugh, "Holy shit, that's priceless! I'm surprised he's willing to be alone with you without Quinn or Beth for protection!"

"As much as it pains me to admit, at least he has the balls to face me. I actually kind of admire him for that too," Puck replied, Finn raising his eyebrow in challenge, "Just don't tell Quinn I said that."

"She'd have bragging rights for life if you admitted that," Finn laughed, turning toward where Danny and Jason were returning to their seats, the younger of the two beaming from ear to ear as he clutched his brand new prized Ohio State jersey.

"Dad! Check it out!" Danny grinned, pulling the jersey over his head, "Jason said he also knows a few guys on the team and he may be able to get some autographs for me too!"

"Wow dude, that's pretty cool!" Puck remarked, shooting a glare at Jason as the boy shrugged.

Jason, on the other hand, was sweating bullets. He gratefully accepted the beer Finn handed him, trying to brush off the scrutinizing look Puck was shooting him. He knew this weekend was going to be tough, but it meant a lot to him and he knew it would mean even more to Beth if he swallowed his pride and did whatever he needed to do to get along with Puck.

As the game progressed, the men seemed to forget their petty differences as they cheered on their team, the two teams far too evenly matched for comfort. Even though the Buckeyes were winning, it was only by a field goal going into halftime, a mere three points ahead of the Wolverines as they retired to their respective locker rooms.

The first half was a bit stressful and tense, and while Jason wasn't sure if it was the best time to broach the subject, it wasn't like he was going to find any better time with Puck either.

Taking a deep gulp of his beer, he turned toward Puck and cleared his throat, "Um, Sir, may I have a word with you?"

Puck glanced at Jason before meeting Finn's gaze, his best friend's eyes twinkling as if he knew something Puck didn't. Glancing between the two men, Finn ushered Danny to the aisle, mention that he had to "take a whiz" before promising he'd get the kid a hot dog if he came with. Danny complied as he followed Finn out of the row, Puck shouting 'traitor' at his friend's back before turning back toward his daughter's boyfriend.

Jason's whole body broke out into a sweat as he wiped his forehead, taking another swig of his drink for courage before setting it aside and looking Puck square in the eye.

Puck stared the kid down, challenging him to say what he suspected the kid wanted to say. He took another pull of his own beer before setting his glass down and sitting back in his seat as he watched the young man intently.

"Go ahead," Puck said, crossing his arms as he waited.

"Well, um," Jason began, swallowing hard as he took a few deep breaths, finding the last shreds of his courage and strength to get the rest of his words out, "I know that this weekend did not start off well, but I'm not going to apologize for what you saw."

Puck's eyes flashed dangerously and the kid knew he needed to backtrack a bit, swallowing again before continuing, "What I mean is that, I'm sorry that you had to see what you did, but I'm not sorry for what Beth and I have together. In fact, what we have is the most important thing to me, and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

Jason took another deep breath, closing his eyes briefly and exhaling before catching Puck's gaze again, "Sir, I love your daughter more than anything. She's the best part of my life, she makes me who I am and she drives me to want to be a better man each and every day. She is the first person I want to see in the morning and the last person I want to see at night, and she's the only woman I want to be with," he sighed, pausing to glance down at his hands before looking back up, "She's my everything. And I know you're not my biggest fan and I know I have a lot of work to do to prove that I'm the right man for her, but I want you to know that I will do everything in my power to love, support, and provide for your daughter for as long as I live."

Puck chewed the inside of his cheek, knowing exactly where this was going. Part of him wanted to scream "hell no and fuck you" to the kid, but the other part of him knew that his irrational detest of the young man was just that: irrational. He was a good man with a good head on his shoulders and a solid future ahead of him. As much as he hated to admit it, the kid kind of reminded him of himself. He had the drive to succeed and the desire to provide for his family, but it still killed him a little bit that it was his little girl this other man was talking about.

"Ok," he murmured, "Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"Not exactly, Sir."

"Well, spit it out, kid," Puck hassled him, trying to get a rise out of the young man while turning a few eyebrows in their direction as a result.

"Look, I know that I'm taking a shot in the dark here, but I do love your daughter more than life itself. And it would mean the world to me if I could have your blessing-" Jason paused, swallowing and taking another fortifying breath before continuing, "If I could have your blessing to ask Beth to marry me."

He felt it in his gut that it was coming, but the declaration still stunned Puck. He continued to stare at the boy for a few more moments, time seeming to slow as he tried to fully process what he had just been asked. An entire lifetime's worth of memories seemed to flash before his eyes; from the day Beth was born, to the first words she ever spoke to him, to her dressed as the flower girl in his and Quinn's wedding, to her graduation from high school, to just the night before as he finally started seeing his little girl as the grown woman that she was.

He swallowed hard and took several deep breaths through his nose, exhaling out of his mouth as his eyes refocused on the anxious young man in front of him, the kid's gaze affixed to his own while his hands continued to tremble with nerves.

Finally, after several silent minutes, Puck was ready to give Jason his answer, forcing himself to stick his hand out in a friendly gesture toward the young man, Jason looking at it in confusion before extending his own hand and shaking Puck's hand.

"You're a good man, Jason. I know you love my daughter and I know you'll take care of her, so you have my blessing," he replied quietly yet firmly, grasping the kid's hand just a little harder as he pulled him a bit closer, "But I swear to God, if you do anything to hurt my little girl, I will come after you."

Jason simply grinned in response to the man's threat, "I wouldn't expect anything less, Sir."

"You keep that in mind, son," Puck replied.

"I will," Jason replied, beaming in triumph as he shook Puck's hand, "Thank you, Sir."

"You're welcome," Puck murmured before rolling his eyes, "And I guess I should be saying thank you for the tickets."

"No trouble at all," Jason grinned, still smiling from ear to ear as he couldn't contain his excitement, watching as Finn and Danny wove their way back through the crowd toward their location, "I can't think of a better place to spend a Saturday."

Yet, while Jason was on an absolute high, Puck still couldn't get rid of the hollowness he felt in his stomach after he gave the kid his blessing. He simply sat there and went through the motions the rest of the game, cheering when he was supposed to and smiling like he was expected to, but nothing felt the same knowing that he had given some other man permission to take his daughter from him. The Buckeyes ended up scoring late in the fourth quarter, electrifying the crowd as they took their lead all the way to the end, winning by ten points.

Puck tried to put on a happy face, faking it the rest of the game and even when Jason made good on his promise to help get Danny a few autographs, one being from the popular and NFL draft-worthy quarterback too, but it was no use.

As hard as he tried, he couldn't rid himself of the sinking, empty feeling he got just thinking of his oldest daughter. Jason was a good man, he wasn't just saying that… but he also wasn't quite ready to let his daughter go. Puck knew it was the right thing to do and knew that the boy made Beth happy, but it still hurt a little, knowing that his little girl would spend the rest of her life loving another man while he would love his little girl for eternity from afar.

It was a little hard to reconcile, and despite dedicating his life to the military and all of the hardships he had endured and survived during his thirty-nine years on the planet, this felt like the toughest blow. He knew it would eventually get better, but it would definitely take some time.

x-x-x-x-x

After leaving the stadium and walking back toward campus where they would eventually meet up with Quinn and the rest of the gang, Finn noticed his friend's demure demeanor, holding him back from the two other boys as they continued on their way.

"Ok, so what crawled up your ass just now?" Finn asked, tossing a handful of sunflower seeds in his mouth, "You've been acting weird for the past few hours."

"Like you don't know," Puck spat back, taking a swig of his water as he continued to stare straight ahead.

Finn raised an eyebrow at his old friend, "I have an inkling, but it seems I struck a chord so I must be on to something."

"Dude, shut the fuck up."

"Oh, now I really know there's something up," Finn chuckled, spitting a few seeds to the side, "So no more bullshit. What's going on?"

Puck eyeballed his friend for a few moments before turning his gaze back toward the bane of his existence and his son, "What do you think?"

"What did he do now?"

"Asked me for my blessing to marry Beth," Puck replied back, the bitterness still leaving a poor taste in his mouth.

Finn remained quiet for a few moments as they continued to walk, Puck taking the extra time to chew on the inside of his cheek. He was grateful that his friend knew him well enough not to make some sort of crack at his expense, their usual playful banter not exactly what Puck was in the mood for at all at the moment.

Finally, after a few long, introspective minutes, Finn clasped him on the shoulder, "You know, Rach and I don't have kids yet, so I'm not exactly the best person to be saying anything about this, really. And I'm not gonna blow smoke up your ass and tell you you're pouting like a little bitch right now, because frankly, you know how much I love Beth too and I'm even having a hard time swallowing that… so I can't really fathom how you're so calm right now." He paused, taking a moment to collect his thoughts before speaking again, "But at least you know your daughter, and you know how good of a kid she is. She wouldn't pick someone who would be an asshole to her and she wouldn't bother even entertaining a guy who wasn't at least remotely intelligent, so at least the kid has that going for him. She's a great girl, he's a solid guy, and I know it's not easy to think about right now, but would he be so terrible to have him in the family in the future?"

"No. That's just it," Puck replied, still staring straight ahead as his son shared a laugh with his prospective future son-in-law, "He reminds me a lot of myself. And knowing how I was in the past, I'm not sure if I should be concerned or if I should be flattered that I'm welcoming my clone into the family."

"That is a little scary to think about," Finn laughed, turning back toward Puck, "But I know you better than you think, champ. What's really going on?"

Puck sighed and swallowed hard, not sure he was quite ready to verbalize what he was really feeling, but offering a forced smile instead, "I just – I'm not sure I'm ready to let her go, you know?"

Finn saw the sparkle in his friend's eye, knowing how hard Puck was fighting off the emotions he no doubt was feeling, deciding to forgo the usual ribbing and instead throwing an arm around his friend's shoulders in support as they continued to walk toward the campus in silence.

* * *

><p>The volleyball game that night went as well as all of the girls on the team could have hoped for, topping the Nebraska Huskers three games to two. It was a hard fought battle, but they eventually pulled out the win, and the seniors could not have asked for a better send off on their home court. Beth had a stand-out night in her own right as well, putting up some of her best statistics of the season and all but signing the paper to guarantee herself a spot on the All-Conference and All-American team at the end of the year. It was a huge honor and a huge night for the team and for the girl, and Quinn, Puck and Shelby couldn't be more proud of their daughter.<p>

Quinn had noticed that her husband had been a bit despondent after returning from the football game, and as curious as she was to see if Santana and Shelby's predictions were true, she had sensed that it was not a good time to pressure him for details. Plus, attempting to wrangle three children in the massive crowd that had come out to support the Lady Buckeye volleyball team that evening was proving to be an exercise in futility.

After the crowd had settled from their raucous celebration of victory, the announcer came back over the speakers, inviting the families of the four senior players onto the floor to celebrate their daughters' accomplishments. The Puckermans made their way down toward where Beth stood waiting for them, Quinn linking arms with her moms as Puck took his place next to his wife as they waited for the other three girls to be introduced.

When the announcer finally said Beth's name, the crowd went wild, cheering for their star hitter as Beth waved and smiled, wiping away a stray tear as she knew this would be the last time she played in front of her home crowd. The speakers began to detail her career statistics before introducing Shelby and the Puckerman clan as well, her younger teammates holding out flowers and offering hugs to their senior captain before the head coach presented her with a commemorative framed jersey of her number, complete with a photo of herself in action and a list of all of her accolades in a beautifully inlaid plaque.

Beth was beside herself as she cried and spent a few moments with her teammates, the accomplishment of playing for the same college team for all four years of college finally hitting her as she took a bit of time to thank all of her friends and fellow classmates, Quinn and Shelby snapping photos with their phones as fast as they could to capture the moment. Puck stood off to the side and admired the way Beth snuggled with her youngest sister on her hip and her other two siblings flanking her sides as she socialized with all of the well wishers and supporters, simply admiring his oldest and her dedication to not only the sport that she loved but her family as well.

However, he did have to look away and cringe slightly when Jason walked up and greeted his daughter with a kiss, Riley giggling as Santana, Britt, and Rachel snuck up on the pair and thankfully broke up the moment, stealing Beth away for a full group picture. Everyone looked awesome in their matching "Corcoran Spike Squad" t-shirts as they lined up for the full picture, a little piece of Puck grateful that Jason excluded himself to take a few snaps before jumping into the photo at Quinn's insistence.

All in all, it was a great night for Beth and a wonderful night to celebrate their daughter, but just as before, Puck felt a little somber as they exited the coliseum. His little girl was all grown up, and while he would give anything to go back in time and make her little again, reality was finally catching up with him. She was growing up right in front of him, and there was nothing he could do to slow it all down.

After a fun filled night of teammate teasing, gag-gifts and stories at a local pizza place near campus, the party disbanded and everyone went their separate ways, Shelby and the Puckermans making plans to meet up with Beth for brunch the next morning before their flight out of town.

* * *

><p>The next morning came too quickly as Quinn and Puck loaded their rental car full of their family's bags, conferring with Finn and Santana as they all pulled out of the hotel parking lot and made their way toward Beth's favorite breakfast spot in Columbus.<p>

Quinn knew Puck was struggling a bit with everything that had happened between him and Jason, Santana and Rachel having needled the necessary information out of Finn the day prior after Puck had really tried to grin and bear it through the team's senior party after the match. She really wanted to help him too, but frankly, knowing what was coming and trying to see it from her husband's perspective, she had simply found herself at a loss for words as to what to say to pull him out of his funk.

The entire crew flooded into the breakfast place as both Beth and Jason stood to greet the crowd, the couple smiling and hugging everyone before re-taking their seats and continuing their conversations about the weekend. The girls chatted about the volleyball match and planned for Christmas break, the boys talked about the football game and how the team looked like it needed serious improvement if they wanted to win a Bowl Game that year.

Puck, on the other hand, offered a courteous nod and a smile here and there but didn't really ever engage himself in any conversation, instead choosing to tuck into his waffle as he continued to simply observe. Quinn tried to be supportive as she squeezed his knee under the table, his hand finding hers as they wound their fingers together and watched as Beth teased her younger siblings, the family sharing a moment with their nearest and dearest as they enjoyed their last few hours together as a group.

However, as always, their time together began to run out, and Britt, Santana, Finn, and Rachel all said their goodbyes before heading out to wait in the car, letting the family take their time before they all had to rendezvous at the airport to head back to their respective cities. Ella and Riley all clambered toward their big sister, fighting over who got the first hug, while their brother held back a bit, accepting a hug and a kiss on the cheek, Beth razzing him about the girl on the soccer team at his high school that he liked before the youngest three Puckerman children filed out of the door toward the waiting car.

Puck went to say goodbye next, thinking the girls may want to take a bit longer saying their goodbyes when Shelby swooped in, hugging and kissing her daughter before doing the same with Jason and Quinn, waving goodbye to Puck as she left to meet up with Rachel and Finn. Quinn went next, saying goodbye to her daughter and Jason before leaving to wait for her husband by the door.

Jason then decided to take his leave, offering Puck a smile and a firm handshake before heading toward the door, leaving Puck and his oldest to say their goodbyes on their own.

"It was so fun watching you play, B-Rex," Puck murmured, pulling her in for a hug, "It's always good seeing you. Don't be a stranger come Christmas time."

"I won't. Thanks for coming out. I know it's not easy organizing everyone to get here, but I really appreciate it," Beth murmured into her father's shoulder, clutching him tightly.

"Ok, well, I guess it's that time," Puck commented, glancing at his watch as he pulled away, trying not to look his daughter in the eye for fear of losing it completely. It was always hard to say goodbye to her, and this time, he really wasn't looking forward to it.

"Dad, wait," Beth replied, reaching down to grab a box off of the chair she had been sitting on before handing it to him, "I have something for you."

"You didn't need to get me anything, B."

"I know, but I wanted to," she smiled, "Open it."

"Now?"

"Yes, now!"

"Ok," he smiled in return, deftly cutting through the pieces of tape before opening the top flap of the box and pulling the item inside out.

He glanced up at Beth's smiling face, the young girl biting her lower lip just like her mother as she looked on. He tore through the tissue paper to discover the back of a photo frame, curiosity getting the best of him as he turned the frame around to see what it was.

The moment he saw it, his heart began to pound and his throat tightened with emotion, practically having to force himself to take deep breaths as he surveyed his gift.

Inside, was a photo from seventeen years prior, Beth posing with her flowers in her pretty pink tutu at her first dance recital at the age of five, Puck kneeling proudly next to her in his uniform, embracing his daughter after traveling eighteen straight hours there to surprise her while on leave from a deployment in the Middle East.

But as if that wasn't enough, the silver plated frame was engraved too, the words "Daddy's Little Girl" etched along the bottom.

Puck didn't know what to say as he stared at the photo, tears welling in his eyes as he realized the gesture meant a whole lot more than just framing an old photo. Running his fingers along the engraving at the bottom, he truly understood and appreciated what Beth was trying to tell him.

Glancing up at his daughter, he gave her a half smile, Beth answering in her own watery smile as she wiped a few tears of her own away.

"Just because I'm getting older doesn't mean I stop being your little girl," she shrugged and tried to smile. "Ella, Riley, and I – We'll never stop being your little girls."

A few tears escaped the corners of his eyes before he responded by pulling her in for a tight hug, clutching her to his chest as father and daughter shared a touching moment.

Quinn, Santana, Shelby, and Jason smiled on as they watched the exchange, Quinn mouthing a silent 'thank you' to her friend as they all snuck out of the door, giving Puck and Beth a bit of time to themselves.

As Puck climbed into the rented SUV several minutes later, his wife offered him a supportive hand, his red-rimmed eyes telling her all she needed to know as they waved back at Beth and Jason one last time before turning the corner and heading to the airport. Quinn smiled and laced her fingers with his, giving him a gentle squeeze.

Handing the box to his wife, Puck took a few deep breaths as they drove away, finally at peace knowing that, while there may be another man in Beth's life, his own place in her life was still secure too.

He would always be her dad no matter what, and no other man could ever take his place.

* * *

><p><em>I know, kind of cheesy, but I was missing Puckerman family time…and I love writing Santana too. I really hope you liked it! I know the wait gets a bit long, but I promise I have more chapters coming!<em>


	18. Wedded Bliss?

A/N:_ Big thanks to all of my readers and subscribers for sticking with me! And thanks to **Guest, MsJanelle32, DanaRenee101, Guest, andsoitis, QuickFan, RAGML, olacindy, Guest, MaximumFire, readbetweenthesigns, and Spencer007** for your lovely reviews. _

_Once again, it's taken me three months to put out an update. I'm sure none of you are particularly shocked by that, but I am trying... seriously! I am. On the positive side, this chapter is the fifth longest one I've written for this story, so I hope that helps make up for the timing a bit. Not going to lie, I wrote this chapter, scrapped it and re-wrote it, and I'm still not a big fan but decided that I had kept everyone waiting for long enough and decided to just toss it out there anyway to see what you all thought. But, I also have another chapter that's almost done that is particularly delicious and lemony if I may say so and I'm excited to let everyone read it, and I felt this chapter was a needed bridge to that chapter. So I hope you all enjoy it!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Wedded Bliss?<span>**

After ten days of bliss soaking up the Caribbean sun and enjoying the sand and the surf, it was time to head back to Virginia and face reality once again. It was a hard transition, considering they had been in full-blown wedding mode since they had gotten engaged, and things were not exactly unicorns and rainbows when all of that was over and everyday life had resumed.

They had barely had a couple of months to adjust to living in their new townhome in Quantico before Quinn had to go back to school to complete her final semester of law school at Georgetown and Puck was set to leave for Camp Lejune, North Carolina for an additional two month special operations field training. _So why not make the best of the time they had together before he left, right?_ Puck thought as he drove home from the base a month after they returned from their honeymoon.

As an intern at the law clinic, Quinn's caseload was practically crippling. It wasn't odd for her to spend ninety hours a week working on her cases and going over client files, and Puck knew just by looking at her that she was practically driving herself into the ground. She didn't just have bags under her eyes, she had full sets of luggage, her skin was paler, her hair didn't shine as brightly as it had even just a month prior, and she was definitely moodier than she had been before. It was almost as if she had completely forgotten the happiness and joy and freedom they had felt after getting married and enjoying their honeymoon.

Puck and his team had been doing some practice maneuvers and exercises for the past month as they prepared to leave for field training, but after talking with some of his friends and with Finn, he knew he needed to make sure the two of them were ok and that she was going to be able to handle things on her own for the months he was going to be away and not work herself to death. She needed to figure out how to relax a bit before she burned herself out, and Puck thought he knew just how to help her relax.

It wasn't a tough decision to make as to how to go about with his plan on helping Quinn relax, but as soon as he made it through the door and realized she wasn't there, his plans were put on hold. Grudgingly, he set his gear down and set about making dinner alone, yet again.

It wasn't until three hours later when Quinn finally drug herself through the door, dropping her shoulder bag and a load of files onto the table, the blonde looking worse for the wear once again as she slid her heels off and leaned against the entryway wall. Puck pulled himself up off of the couch and wandered into the kitchen, pouring his wife a glass of wine before taking it out into the hallway and handing it to her without a word.

Quinn offered him a soft smile and a gentle kiss before making her way toward the couch, setting her glass on the coffee table untouched before plopping down and laying her head back on the couch cushions, shutting her eyes for a few minutes.

"You look like hell," Puck commented, earning him a snort from his wife.

"My day was great," she snapped back sarcastically, "And how was yours."

"Long and exhausting," Puck replied, leaning in toward his wife, "And you didn't let me finish. You look like hell, but you're still as beautiful as the day we met."

Quinn opened her eyes and quirked an eyebrow at her husband. "Nice save," she commented, watching him scoot closer before accepting another one of his kisses, "But in your defense, I kinda feel like hell, so I know I probably look like it too."

"Well babe, I think you look a little worn out, but I do think I know something that'll make you feel better," he murmured, leaning in toward her once again and kissing her.

He started off slow, running his lips down her jaw to her neck, slowly making his way down as he ran his hands up and down her sides. The slight moan that escaped her throat was all he needed to push on a little further, running his hands up her sides, stopping momentarily to rub his thumb against her nipple before continuing up to her shoulders. Helping her ease out of her suit jacket, he didn't think twice about tossing it over his shoulder carelessly... that is, until Quinn went stiff in his arms.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied, pushing him away from her, Quinn stood and retrieved her jacket from the floor, "It's just, if we're going to continue this, I'd like to change first."

"Why? I don't mind."

"I know, but I do mind," she murmured, picking her jacket up off of the floor and draping it over her arm, "I only have a handful of suits I can use for meetings, and I don't want to have to dry clean this one if I don't have to."

"So what?" Puck replied, standing and making his way toward his wife, looping his fingers through her belt loops and pulling her close, "I'll pay for it."

"It's not the cost, it's the convenience," Quinn explained, pushing him away, "I don't have time to pick it up from the dry cleaner right now, so why are you making such a big deal out of me wanting to change?"

"Maybe it's because I think your power suit is hot," he murmured, his fingers closing around the button on her slacks before undoing the clasp and dragging the zipper down, "And maybe it's because I've been fantasizing of bending you over this very couch all day."

"Just… let me change first, ok?" she pushed, gently unhooking his fingers from her pants before turning and walking up the stairs, leaving a slightly perturbed and hurt husband in her wake.

Deciding to give her a few minutes, Puck took the time to grab another beer, sitting down on the couch for a few minutes to watch Sports Center while he let her change. After all, _marriage was all about compromise_ he kept telling himself, kicking his heels up on the coffee table and slamming his beer. He watched a few baseball and football highlights, finishing Quinn's forgotten wine before checking his watch and deciding he had waited long enough, turning the TV off before heading upstairs.

Quinn, on the other hand, was flat out exhausted. She knew she had been slacking on the home front and the fact that she and Puck had been home for the past month and a half and she and Puck had only had sex a grand total of twice since they had returned home from their honeymoon, where they had lost track of the number of times they had made love, was all the more depressing. So, despite how bone-tired she was, she knew she needed to suck it up and love her husband that night.

Sorting through all of her drawers, Quinn tried to find something sexy to wear but just the thought of putting on some of the stuff in her drawer had her recoiling slightly, the idea of putting on a set of skimpy lingerie and parading around their bedroom sounding entirely unappealing at the moment as all she wanted to do was curl up into bed and pass out until morning.

Settling on a set of matching green and black panties and bra, she made her way into the bathroom and tweaked her hair a bit, lathering on a thin layer of scented lotion before she heard the telltale creak of the bedroom door opening. Glancing up into the mirror, she watched as her husband strode into their bedroom, catching her eye before making his way toward where she stood while looking her up and down, appreciating the view.

"I've gotta admit, I love the power suit, but hot damn, Q," he replied, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms, "Have I ever told you how much I love the color green?"

"I thought you liked the color red more?" she asked, twisting in his arms before helping him take his shirt off, "Or was it black?"

"Baby, if it's lacy and the only thing covering your lady parts, I love any and all colors," he murmured, kissing her softly, his hands wandering to her backside before he gripped her ass and pulled her up his front.

Quinn instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and giggled, her mood changing drastically as he began to plant kisses along her breasts, his tongue snaking underneath the lace to pull a nipple into his mouth as he unsnapped her bra and pulled the fabric down her arms.

Laying her on top of the comforter, Puck helped expedite the whole process by undoing his belt and dropping his pants and briefs to the ground, kicking them off of his ankles as he settled himself onto the bed. He crawled up in between her legs and attached his lips on one of her nipples yet again, suckling until Quinn hissed with pain-pleasure before moving on down her body, leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach.

As soon as he reached the hem of her panties, he ran his nose down the front, kissing her softly over her covered core before pulling the fabric in between his teeth and slowly drawing them down her legs. He wanted to take his time and enjoy every second, but just seeing her naked like this for the first time in a few weeks had him on the edge as it was.

Sliding back up her body, Puck kissed her hard, guiding himself inside of her in one smooth motion, thrusting until they were both moaning as they reached their peak. Quinn fell over the edge first, her nails digging into Puck's back, sending him over the edge as well, his body trembling with his release before collapsing on top of his wife.

Quinn kissed his shoulder as she ran her nails up and down his back, the sensation soothing as he allowed himself a little indulgence for a few moments longer, Puck finally rolling off of her before gathering her into his arms and tucking her under his chin, succumbing to his own exhaustion shortly thereafter.

However, despite the exhaustion and thorough workout she just had, sleep continued to allude Quinn, making it the fourth night in a row she hadn't been able to fall asleep easily. She tried to find a comfortable position, but it felt impossible, her body tossing and turning and her mind refusing to shut down for the next two hours until finally Quinn couldn't stand it.

An hour later, Puck rolled over onto his stomach, tossing an arm over Quinn in the process. Only, Quinn felt a lot softer than he was used to, Puck cracking an eye open to see that it was not his wife under his embrace but merely her pillow in her place.

He checked the alarm clock on the side table, rolling his eyes as he saw the green flashing lights. Dragging himself out of bed and making his way down the steps, he rounded the corner only to be met with a sight he had become far too familiar with over the past month.

Clad in a sweatshirt and an old pair of his boxers, Quinn sat in the middle of a mass of files spread out across the kitchen table, sucking on a lollipop while typing away on her laptop, her eyes glancing rapidly between the pages and the screen as she went.

It took her a solid five minutes before she even noticed he was standing there at the bottom of the stairs, her body giving a slight jump as his presence startled her.

"Q, it's two thirty in the morning," Puck sighed, "What the hell are you still doing up?"

Quinn stuttered, pulling the sucker out of her mouth before answering, "I just – I couldn't sleep."

"So you decide to continue working yourself into the ground?"

"I'm not working myself into the ground. I'm just – I have a lot to get done and very little time to do it, so that's what I'm doing."

Puck watched her expression falter a bit as she took a sip of what appeared to be tea, her face blanching at the taste, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," Quinn replied impatiently before finally relenting, "Look, I'm tired, believe me. But I have two major cases coming up and I got hit with a shitstorm of new information a few days ago, so it's been a little hard for me to shut my brain down. I've tried everything, but unfortunately, it comes with the territory in your last semester of law school," she tried to joke.

"Well maybe, I didn't wear you out enough earlier," Puck murmured, walking up behind her and kissing the back of her neck, "I think you should come back to bed and I'll make sure you're down for the count afterwards."

Slowly, he moved his hand toward her computer monitor, attempting to shut it while she was distracted, but Quinn was too quick, shooting her hand out in time to hold the laptop open, rebuking his attempt to get her to quit for the night.

"Really Puck, I appreciate the gesture, but I've got to get this done," she replied, her tone a bit sharp as she stared him down, "I get that this is hard for you to understand, but I am almost done with three years of hell, I am barely holding onto the top ranking in my class, and I'd like a good job after graduation so I can help subsidize our life and future together. So, would you please just drop it," she asked, her tone finally softening as she let go of his hand, "Please?"

Puck ran a hand through his hair frustration and confusion seeping out of every pore of his body. "Fine. But you know just as well as I do that you're going to be absolutely no good to anybody if you continue killing yourself like this without allowing your body and brain to recharge themselves. I really think you need to re-evaluate some of your priorities," he replied pointedly, shaking his head as he stared down at his wife, "You know, for such a smart girl, sometimes I wonder…"

"You wonder what, Puck?" she snapped back.

"Sometimes I wonder how you could be so damn clueless," he shot back, storming out of the room and back upstairs.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks blew by in much the same manner. Quinn continued to stress herself out to the point of breaking down and crying or working herself up prepping for a case that she actually made herself physically sick with nerves on almost a daily basis, while Puck stood back and stayed out of it like Quinn had asked.<p>

He wanted to help her, he really did, but when he tried to make her feel better, she either snapped at him and told him to mind his own business or would break down into tears again. Her stress level and mood swings were certainly not healthy for her physically or psychologically in the least bit either, and Puck would be lying if he said he wasn't incredibly concerned about current state of well-being.

They only had two more weeks together before his field training would take him away for another two months, and he wanted to make their time together count, so he was determined to figure out why she was behaving and reacting to things the way she was. He knew all about that dumb attorney/client privilege stuff and how she had to keep things confidential, but if there was something in her cases that was making her act this way, he wanted to know.

After yet another late evening, Puck finally convinced her to go to bed, the blonde too tired to argue with her husband before trudging up the stairs and passing out as soon as her head hit the pillow. He knew it was a bit of an invasion of privacy, but he couldn't help it, and while she slept he started going through some of the files on her computer, stunned to see that there wasn't really anything there with any of her cases to get her so upset.

Sure, each of her cases were contentious in one way or another, but Quinn was fairly level headed herself so he knew that these cases really couldn't be the problem, plus it wasn't like she was handling huge cases on her own just yet anyway. Hell, she was still a student, and if this is how she handled stress as a low level intern, he could only imagine what a future as an attorney would hold.

Overall, it appeared as though she had a construction dispute, a few divorces, a personal injury case, and a case pertaining to a bar fight, which actually made Puck laugh considering the fact that the man who was suing her client, the bar, had gotten his ass kicked by his own girlfriend out in the parking lot when he got a little too rough with her and he was now claiming it was the bar's fault for not protecting him…from his own girlfriend.

Ridiculous and hilarious, but nothing that would really keep her up at night.

Confused as ever, he shut her laptop and quietly padded back up the stairs, taking care to slide into bed gently as to not disturb his slumbering wife.

x-x-x-x-x

Their time together was dwindling rapidly, yet Quinn was still all over the place, the toll her work was taking on her wearing her down, continuing to make her sick and leaving her with dark bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. He had made every effort to ask her if she wanted any help, suggesting that she even talk to her supervising professor about lessening her case load or asking another student intern to help her out, but she just brushed it off, calling it all normal and ending the discussion there without another thought. He tried, he really did, but that only goes so far until someone actually accepts the help that you're offering.

And it wasn't just Quinn whose mood had been affected by her work either. As hard as he tried to keep it positive and motivating while at work, Puck felt like he was failing miserably at leading his newly assigned unit. His teammates had also noticed the change in his attitude since he had come back as well, taking shots at him one day about how, now that he was married and the honeymoon was over, the sex must have stopped and that's why he was miserable. Puck tossed a few insults back at them but their comments had him floored.

"I mean really, you're married now and all, and I guess you're supposed to be happy and all that shit, but you've been fucking miserable to be around lately," his Gunnery Sergeant Danny pointed out, "So be honest, when was the last time you and your wife actually fucked like rabbits?"

"Hey, you shut your fucking mouth," Puck spat back, "Don't talk about my wife like that."

"Well, I guess that answers that question," his unit's radioman Andy snarked.

Before Puck could punch the man in the face, his friend Danny butt back in, "Hold up, I didn't mean it in a bad way, champ," he commented, shrugging in the process, "I mean, you look like shit, you're losing focus, and your temper has been absolutely incendiary, often for no reason too. Plus, from what you've mentioned about Quinn lately, it sounds like the two of you need a solid, stress-relief fuck. Not some flowery love-making crap, just a nice thorough fucking."

"Plus, sex releases dopamine and melatonin, which help lower stress and blood pressure, as well as help you sleep. It lowers your blood pressure, is a natural pain-reliever and it boosts your immunity, which if what you're saying about Quinn is true and that she's already starting to get sick this early in the season, it's not a bad idea," their unit medical corpsman Reid added, "See, and if she doesn't believe you, just throw some medical terminology at her."

A few of the guys made a couple more comments on the subject, but Puck was too distracted to even hear them. He knew he was stressed out with the fact that he would be the official Executive Officer for his first field training as a team leader starting in the morning, and he knew how stressed out Quinn was. And while their schedules had sucked lately, his buddies had a point. When was the last time they had really fucked? Two months ago on their honeymoon? Had they really only had sex twice in the last two months?

Oh God…that was depressing.

Not sure he could rely solely on the advice of his teammates, he decided to give the one person who always gave him decent advice a call to see what his opinion was on the topic. Finn picked up almost immediately and listened to Puck rant for a solid ten minutes before ultimately agreeing with Puck's teammates, taking a few minutes to talk about his and Rachel's relationship and sex life before reminding Puck of his and Quinn's past.

The two of them used to go at it all the time, the physical aspect always one of the easiest parts of their relationship as they both craved the intimacy on a regular basis. And Finn thought that maybe Puck's friends were right too, maybe they just needed to get back to the primal root of their relationship and build back up from there to re-establish the intimacy that was painfully lacking. Both men knew Quinn was stubborn as hell and once she fixated on something, there was very little to pull her out of her tunnel-vision.

But it was worth a shot, Puck supposed, thanking his friend and making a mental note to change things with Quinn as soon as he got home. And if she was anything like the girl he married, he knew Quinn wouldn't mind her little distraction in the least bit. After all, they had to make the night count, so why not start ASAP.

x-x-x-x-x

It had ended up being a long day out on the training fields before he finally arrived home, the aroma of baked bread and hot oil hitting his nose as Puck made his way toward the kitchen. Leaning up against the doorframe, he stood there as she checked the bread in the oven before moving on to the chicken. He couldn't help but notice the way her face blanched at the chicken that she had begun to dice up, watching as she quickly grabbed a glass of water and downed it before she could gag anymore.

_Maybe this wasn't a great time_, he thought to himself as he watched her wash her hands and begin to chop up the veggies from the doorway. _But then again, when is a good time anymore? And she looks so damn hot in her work clothes and that little apron too._

He knew he was being selfish, but if she had gone through the trouble of leaving school early for once and coming home to start dinner before he got there, maybe she was feeling it too, knowing that their time together was limited to the rest of the evening. After all, this may be the last night they got to see each other for a while, so maybe she was actually trying to make it a little more special.

Smiling to himself as he pushed off of the door frame, he sidled up to her while she was standing, winding her arms around her waist before kissing her below the ear. He drug his lips down her neck to her collarbone, smiling against the goosebumps that rose in his wake as he gently took the knife from her hands and set it into the sink before pulling her tightly against him.

"Mmm, I'm hungry," he murmured, his lips continuing to work down her shoulder.

"Puck," she giggled, "I'll never finish dinner if you keep this up."

"Maybe, that's not what I'm hungry for," he replied spinning her around and kissing her hard.

Quinn kissed him back, shuddering at the feeling of his hands running down her hips before she was snapped back to reality at the sensation of her skirt being pulled up her thighs, "Puck, please, I'm in the middle of making dinner. Can we do this later?"

"Nope," he smiled, pulling her skirt up around her hips before grasping her thighs and setting her onto the counter top. Ignoring her protests, he quickly pulled her blouse and apron up over her head and nuzzled her bra to the side, seeking her nipple with his lips.

She groaned at the contact, her nails digging into his back urging him on, Puck pulling her close to the edge of the counter before making quick work of his own pants and boxers. He kissed her hard once more before nudging her panties to the side and stroking his fingers up and down her slit, teasing her and grinning at her wetness before lining himself up and sliding in.

He decided to just go for it, the two going at it hard and fast on their counter top as he kept up a rapid pace, enjoying every moment of being inside his wife once again while Quinn's moans from above letting him know he was doing his job.

Quinn gripped his shoulders with one hand and the cabinet with the other hand, the initial shock of her husband's come on wearing into a mix of pleasure and confusion as his lips connected with hers. He hammered into her, her nails digging into his shoulder and his neck as she held on and whimpered above him, the pots and pans in the cabinets below them rattling on every thrust.

Her legs trembled as her feet tried to keep their grip on the cabinet door handles, Puck's own body quaking as they neared their peak together. A few more thrusts later found them both tumbling over the edge, both of them coming hard as Quinn clamped down on him like a vice grip as her body helped milk the rest of the orgasm from his body.

Completely satisfied and totally sated, Puck couldn't do anything but stand there between Quinn's legs, his breathing ragged as he took a few moments to collect himself before pulling back to kiss her again.

However, as soon as he caught her gaze, he knew something was wrong. Instead of sleepy and sated, the look in her eyes was nothing but pure fury.

He didn't even see the slap coming, her right palm connecting to his face sending a sharp sting through his jaw as he reeled back.

Quinn's eyes widened as her hands flew up to cover her mouth in shock, Puck holding his face and staring back at her, almost tripping over his pants around his ankles as he backed away from her. It might have actually been funny if it weren't for the fact that he must have fucked up big time for her to react like that.

"I don't – I'm so –" she choked on her words as Quinn stared ashen-faced at her husband, "Oh God, I'm gonna be sick."

She quickly jumped off of the counter and booked it to their bathroom, the sounds of retching and gagging snapping him out of his own stupor. Puck fixed his pants and made his way into their bedroom, already planning how he was going to explain what just happened, but the sound of her tears following the flush of the toilet made him feel like absolute shit.

He took a seat on the bed, and rubbed his face with his hands, a pit forming in his stomach. _Great, what can't I fuck up anymore, _he thought to himself as he sat there and waited for his wife.

Tears rolled down Quinn's cheeks as she stood in front of their mirror and brushed her teeth, her entire body fluctuating between disappointment, frustration, and sheer shock and anger at her reaction. The last time something got this much of a rise out of her, she was slapping Santana in the choir room when they had come back for a visit during their freshman year of college.

But this was her husband, this was Puck, and he had done nothing to deserve what he received from her just now. She had her moments of frustration in the past, but never resorted to violence, so what the hell had come over her?

Sure, it had been a stressful few months and it wasn't like the sex wasn't good. It was actually fantastic and she finally realized how much she missed being that close to her husband, so why the fuck did she just slap him?

She had felt so out of whack lately and she hated the fact that neither of them had gotten to spend time together since they came back from their honeymoon. Maybe she needed to figure out a way to change things up if this is how she was always going to feel, because needless to say, if this continued on, she was either going to drive herself crazy or her husband would probably ask for a divorce on the grounds that she was certifiably nuts.

A few minutes and a couple of deep breaths later, Quinn emerged from the bathroom, her face and eyes red as she sat next to him on the bed and fiddled with her hands.

"I'm really sorry I hit you," she whispered, her voice watery as she tried to hold back the tears, "I just – I don't know –"

"I mean, I know I surprised you, and I shouldn't have pushed or been so… aggressive. That was not my intention at all and I failed at that. But I've missed you like hell these past few months," he sighed, running his hand through his freshly cropped hair, "We've had sex once since we came back from our honeymoon and that was two and a half months ago. I mean, I love you, and I want to be there for you and everything, but you've been so damn moody and distant the past few months that I haven't known what to do."

"I don't – I guess I just don't know what's wrong with me, especially to go as far as slapping you." She glanced over and saw his pink-tinged cheek and the outline of three fingers before the tears started to rise again, Quinn leaning over and kissing him gently, "I'm so sorry."

"I want to help you, Q. I want to take away your stress and your tension and do whatever I can to make you feel better, but I can't do that if you don't let me," he murmured, "And I'm not just talking about the sex. Babe, we just got married and while I know our schedules suck, this isn't going to work if we don't even try to make time for ourselves and each other. It's already taxing as it is, and if we keep this up, something's gotta give."

"Look, I know I haven't been the best wife, but school is just really stressful right now, and I promise it'll all be over in three months."

"Quinn, I'm not talking about you being a good wife or not. That's not the point. My big question is do you honestly believe that everything will be all over in three months when you graduate? What about studying for the bar exam? That's another two months after graduation. And starting a career?" he replied, his gaze steady on hers, "Honestly, if you get this stressed out over a construction case, a few divorces, and a dumbass who got beat up by his girlfriend outside of a bar, I don't know how you're going to handle real cases when you get hired on somewhere."

"I just want to finish law school strong and get this over with – wait a second," she replied, stopping herself as she realized just what Puck had said, "How did you know I had those particular cases?"

"That's not important."

"Hold up. You went through my stuff, didn't you?"

"Maybe, but I wanted to know what was causing you to stay up all damn night for weeks on end so I could help you."

"Did you not trust me or something?" she snapped, her calm demeanor completely gone as she began demanding answers now.

"No, it's not that, it's just –"

"Oh my God, Puck, I can't believe you went through my stuff! You had no right to do that! What the hell happened to trust and a bit of privacy?" she cried, "Not to mention the fact that you completely broke attorney-client privilege by helping yourself to information that was none of your damn business."

Exasperated, Puck stood and glared down at her, "Jesus Christ, Quinn! I'm sorry ok! I'm sorry for caring about you so much that I hurt when you hurt! I stress out when you're stressed out and I want to do everything I can to make everything better for you! So forgive me for wanting to help my wife out a little bit to make things easier for you when I'm gone."

"You know what? I can handle – wait, gone? What do you mean by gone," Quinn replied, her voice going soft as she glanced back up at her husband, almost afraid of his answer, "I know things haven't been going great lately, but leaving? Please, we can work this out, Puck."

Anger burned through his veins as he stared back down at her, "First of all, how dare you think so low of me that I would run at the first sight of trouble. I'm standing here right now after weeks of trying to help you out, and asking you what I can do to make things easier, and making dinner almost every night, and finding ways to show you that I care and I want to be here for you, and you've done nothing to acknowledge that. I'm not the one who runs away from my problems. You on the other hand –" he caught himself, forcing himself not to take a cheap shot and finish that statement, moving on instead to the more pressing issue, "And me leaving? Really, Quinn? You've known for months that I'm leaving for field training in North Carolina. I'll be gone for two months. Not forever."

Quinn felt terrible, her heart hammering hard as she felt already worse than she did after slapping her husband a few minutes ago.

How could she have forgotten?

Terrified to even ask the question, she found the words tumbling out of her mouth before she could even stop them, "When do you leave?"

And immediately, she knew that was the wrong thing to say. She winced at the level of hurt and fury radiating out of his expression, his eyes cold as he stood up straight and pointed to the large green duffle sitting on the floor below a neatly pressed camouflage uniform.

"Tomorrow, Quinn," he replied, his voice steady and even, disappointment laced in every word, "I'm leaving tomorrow at 0600."

Swallowing hard, he finally took his leave, exiting their room before heading back downstairs and attempting to salvage what was left of their dinner, leaving Quinn to break down on her own as she huddled up on their bed and cried.

* * *

><p>Despite their vow to never go to bed angry with one another, things had been a bit rough for the rest of their evening and the following morning as well. She tried to wake up early to see him off, but he was totally silent the entire trip to the base, Quinn attempting to make small talk the whole way and receiving no feedback in the process. However, regardless of her efforts, she knew she had fucked up big time by being completely self-centered in her own world while completely ignoring her husband's.<p>

She felt guilty to the nth degree, but nothing short of a miracle could have helped the situation they found themselves in prior to Puck's departure.

A few weeks had passed and to say things were tense would be the understatement of the century, considering the situation Puck's team found themselves in. His attitude was shit and his entire demeanor was far more unfocused and demanding of his other unit members, despite the fact that he was new to the gig as it was.

He felt slightly relieved at the fact that his executive officer would somewhat understand the pressures he was under, as he had just earned his lieutenant bars from Officer Candidate School the month before his wedding and this would be his first field training with his new team while in command. He just had to pray that his XO would be able to relate to the fact that he was truly trying his best, but everything at home had him distracted at times when he needed to be on top of his game.

x-x-x-x-x

Major Ryan Miller, on the other hand, had an inkling as to what was going on with his top junior officer, and he was none too pleased. He had known Puck for a while prior to the young man attending Officer Candidate School upon the completion of his degree from the University of Maryland, and had even personally recommended him for OCS, let alone for Army Airborne Jump School and Air Force Special Forces Training. His wife and Quinn had made a connection the very first time they met, the two women connecting instantly over their shared law school experiences and even their past high school athletics history as well.

Truthfully, the military was a tough life for families, especially young ones, and while Major Miller had known Puck and Quinn beforehand and had been a mentor to Puck for his last two years of college, he also wasn't completely stupid either.

Miller's wife had commented that he thought the two youngsters had been in a row prior to his deployment to field training, and given Puckerman's short temper and overall general attitude, he knew something was up. Additionally, given Puck's sour mood after almost every conversation he had with his wife over the phone, something was up, and while it really wasn't his business, his best officer had been severely lacking in leadership ever since he showed up at field training and he wanted to get to the root of the problem.

He knew that Puck was stressed out as he had just finished his college degree and had immediately gone on to OCS, finishing at the top of his class, so Major Miller knew he was a quality candidate for the executive officer position in his command. But even though his wife must have rubbed off on him, making Puck the most efficient and highest scoring trainee in the program, Major Miller was completely aware of Puck's habits of volunteering for deployments and extended training without consulting his wife, and he knew with Quinn's law school wrapping up, he was completely convinced the two of them were overextending themselves.

x-x-x-x-x

After having to put up with Puck's overcompensating and moodiness for several weeks, Major Miller decided to do something about it. Figuring it was better to approach him during his free time instead of in front of the team, Major Miller headed towards the on-base housing apartment Puck was utilizing behind the Officer's Club for the duration of the training. It was probably good that he was staying there too, as Puck would be able to enjoy a little more privacy and comfort than he would find in the barracks…and he'd be a little less likely to bite one of his teammate's heads off the next time one of them screwed up.

Puckerman was a good kid, and while Miller understood he had a bit of a trying childhood and a less than savory adolescence, he knew he had cleaned up his act after high school all thanks to the military, his girlfriend (now wife) Quinn, and their daughter Beth as well. But even though Miller had known Puckerman since he was a teenage enlistee, and he had always been such a hardworking, focused, determined young man, that focus and work-ethic had been slipping in recent weeks and Miller needed to know why.

Especially since it was Miller who put his own reputation on the line to write the letter of recommendation to send Puck to Officer Candidate School after he graduated college in the first place. He had shown such amazing leadership and potential while at work day in and day out, and he had managed to work his ass off in his spare time to complete a majority of his degree online, proving that he had the character and the chops to become a damn good officer in the Marine Corps.

Yet, Puck had been slipping up here and there, making stupid mistakes that he otherwise would not have had it not been for whatever was distracting him back at home, and as his mentor, Miller felt it was his responsibility to talk the kid through it and help him to not ruin his career as an officer before it even started.

However, the closer Miller got to Puckerman's room, the more he was starting to second guess the faith he put in the kid, as from the other side of the door, it seemed as though Puck had some company. Some female company at that.

Even though it really was none of his business, Miller couldn't help but put his ear to the door, cringing at the sound of a very feminine moan coming from the other side.

His blood began to boil as a wave of sheer anger washed over him.

Miller knew Puck had just talked to his wife two days prior, the poor girl spending practically the whole call stressing out about her impending finals and a trial she would probably be stuck working all weekend on so, as usual, they argued over the phone for a while. Puck complained about being more than a little peeved that she was using the same excuse as usual as to why she wasn't going to be able to make the five hour drive down from Georgetown to Camp Lejune, NC before Quinn more than likely hung up on Puck, the young man furious at his wife for the remainder of the day and into the next morning's drill.

Major Miller knew the men had worked hard over the past few weeks and decided that they all needed a break, so after lunch he decided it was best to give them a break by allowing them to take the rest of the day and the next morning off to attend religious services before starting back up Sunday afternoon.

However, despite giving them a break to rest and recharge, he sure as hell didn't intend for any of his men, least of all Puckerman, to spend his free evening engaging in an extramarital affair. What his men did on their own time was their business, but he absolutely couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Furious that the young man he had mentored and taken under his wing had decided to resort to this kind of behavior, Miller decided he needed to stop this at once, refusing to allow Puck to ruin more than just his career during these field exercises.

Extending the man a courtesy knock first, Miller wasted no time in turning the handle and bursting in, yelling for Puck to stand at attention.

Puck, on the other hand, was so startled, he fell backwards out of bed, his eyes going wide when he saw his Commanding Officer standing in the doorway. Fumbling on the floor for his boxers, he yanked them on as fast as he could before snapping up and standing at attention, thankful that the sudden intrusion quelled his erection almost instantly.

"Son, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Miller spat, his face mere inches from Puck's as the younger of the two stood stock still, staring straight ahead, "I thought you were a Marine. A Marine never takes the easy way out. A Marine works through the thick and thin and every problem that may come his way. However, I'm standing here looking at a little punk, who chose the easy route instead."

"Sir, I'm not sure I follow. Sir." Puck commented, completely confused as to where this was all coming from.

"Well, follow me now, Puckerman," Miller shot back, "While it is usually none of my business what my men do in their free time, I'm beyond disappointed in you for choosing to take the easy route when you really need to work on your relationship with your wife instead. Now, I can't tell you what to do, but it's a pretty low move to take advantage of a rough spot in your marriage and find someone else to get your jollies off."

"Major Miller, sir –"

"I heard enough, Puckerman, and I know what you were doing right before I walked in here. So, I'm here to give you the option of doing the right thing and making things right between you and your wife," Miller continued, "Otherwise, you're certainly not the man I thought you were. You're already slipping in the field. No need to continue that slide into your personal life as well."

"Sir –" Puck tried again, only to have Miller get in his face once more.

"You know better than to interrupt me, son!"

"Sir," Puck replied more forcefully, turning slightly toward his CO, "That uh - that is my wife."

The comment stunned Miller into silence, the man backing off slightly as he finally glanced over toward the lump under the comforter.

The entire room was completely encased in an uneasy silence for a few moments, the lump under the covers shifting slightly as a head of tousled blonde hair finally emerged. Quinn offered her husband's mentor a wave, her face beet-red as she gave him a small smile and a soft "Hi."

"I apologize for the impropriety, Sir," Puck commented, breaking his stance to grab a slip of paper off of the breakfast table before handing it to his Commanding Officer, "But we were celebrating. We're um -We're expecting."

Miller took a peek at the slip before his gaze shot back up to his junior officer, the younger man not even trying to hide his smile as he reminisced back to the moment earlier in the day that changed his life.

_Slamming the phone down, Puck found himself seething the entire next few days, part of him furious that his wife was still acting like he was burden to her now that they were married, and the other part of his worried as to whether this was how all of their fights would end up. _

_Don't get him wrong, the make-up sex had been great in the past, Puck intentionally starting many a fight while they were still dating just to get to the make-up sex. But make-up sex was only good in they were actually having it, not just arguing over the phone only to hang up on one another and stew about it the rest of the night and into the next day. _

_And frankly, if this was going to keep up and they were going to find themselves in these slumps for the rest of their lives, he didn't know what he was going to do…or how much more he could take before something had to give. _

_He returned back to his apartment earlier that afternoon with plans to sit and brood, possibly take a pointer from Rachel and actually write out what all of his frustrations were so that he would get it out of his system and out into the open but would also help him organize his thoughts better whenever it came time for his and Quinn's 'Come to Jesus' talk about the current dysfunctionality of their relationship._

_Or maybe he'd just take a long nap and try to return to the field refreshed the next day. Lord knows his men deserved better than what he was giving them._

_He had just changed out of his combat boots and camouflage BDUs and into his most comfortable workout clothes when his phone rang. Not in the mood to argue with his wife anymore, he pressed 'send' and snapped off a 'I'm not in the mood for this shit right now' before even looking at the screen, the young man on the other end of the line a bit startled by his reaction before explaining that a Lieutenant Puckerman had a visitor waiting for him at the main gate._

_Grudgingly pulling his shoes back on, he grabbed his keys off of the counter before exiting the sparse apartment and heading toward his truck, making his way toward the gate to see who could possibly be visiting this weekend._

_Much to his shock, he recognized Quinn's red SUV parked just outside the boundary, and he almost didn't believe it was actually hers and that she had decided to make the trip down in the past two days since he'd spoken to her last if it weren't for the fact that she was leaning up against the front of her car waiting for him. _

_Pulling in near the entrance, Puck produced his ID for the man at the gate and signed Quinn in as a visitor before taking a deep breath and looking up at his wife, not trusting his own voice to speak as he raised his hand in a wave instead. She looked absolutely breathtaking in a simple skirt and t-shirt, but he wasn't sure if he was quite ready to just forget the hurt and frustration of the past several months just because she looked hot that day. Plus, he really wanted some answers from her as to why the sudden change of heart, whether it was good or bad. He deserved that much at least._

_Slightly put off by his lack of greeting, Quinn smiled back at him, knowing that she hadn't done much to help their situation either. And boy did she know she screwed up. And Santana let her know it too. Loudly. As did Rachel. Not as loudly, but equally as poignant in getting her point across. _

_She had the past two nights to stew about their latest argument, turning to her friends for a little advice and support only to get an earful as to how much she had been neglecting her husband and how she needed to open her eyes and see the rest of the world outside of class and her clinic schedule. Her mother also reminded her that she needed to take care of herself, the words sinking in the night before as she finally noticed the dark circles under her eyes and the pallor of her skin in the mirror before losing her dinner once again, the stress now taking on a life of it's own. _

_As much as she hated to admit it, her mother was right. She did need to take care of herself, and part of taking care of herself was figuring out what was going on with her first and foremost before moving on and taking care of what was going on between her and her poor husband. _

_She knew she had been selfish, and looking back on it now, Puck had been nothing but supportive and wanting to help her at every turn, but she had never let him, rebuking him instead. But it was Rachel who had informed her that Puck had spoken to Finn several times over the past several months, her husband commenting that Puck sounded more and more beat down and defeated each and every time he tried to do something to help. _

_Hearing that made guilt sear through her heart at the thought that she could be so absorbed in her own world that she couldn't see what her behavior was doing to the man she loved, and that guilt and disappointment she felt in herself continued to eat at her until she made the decision to just go and see him that weekend like she had originally planned. Packing up her bag that very morning, Quinn realized she needed to take care of a few things before she left town, stuffing the gift she had gotten Puck in her purse before heading out of town and making the five hour drive to North Carolina. _

_And now that she was here and finally had the chance to see his face again, it hit her hard how much she missed him over not just the past month he had been gone, but for the past five months since they returned from their honeymoon._

_Climbing back into her car, she followed Puck's truck through the gate and parked next to him in front of the base's temporary housing apartments. She waited until he climbed out of the car before following suit, grabbing her overnight bag and the bag of carry-out she had stopped for and walked with him in silence until they made it to his front door._

_Quinn knew it was going to sound strange, especially since this was the first thing she would get to say to him since their argument a few days ago, but she wanted to do something special for him, so she made the request anyway._

"_Could you—I mean, would you mind giving me a few minutes in here alone" _

_Puck looked like he was just about to roll his eyes, but clenched his jaw instead, pushing the door open and letting his wife in before closing it behind her, giving her the space she wanted for a few moments._

_A couple of minutes later, Quinn re-emerged from the apartment and signaled him to follow, Puck glancing around the space as he stepped back through the door. He couldn't help the smile that threatened to break past his cool and collected composure as he took in the once Spartan apartment, now aglow in soft candlelight thanks to their strategic placement all over the small kitchen, dining area, and next to the bed. The old wooden table that sat in the corner near the kitchen had been transformed as well, set neatly with a tablecloth, two place settings with real silverware, and candles in the middle to complete the look. And she had to have planned this whole evening too because there was no way she would have found any of this stuff in this p.o.s. apartment. _

_Turning back around to face his wife, who was waiting patiently near the door, Puck offered her a grin before holding his hand out for her._

"_What's all this?"_

"_An apology," she whispered, allowing herself to be pulled into his embrace. _

"_Q, you didn't need to do this."_

"_Yes, I did. I told you I'd come visit this weekend and I know you were looking forward to it. So, me backing out was a total bitch move, Santana's words exactly. I'm sorry," she murmured, "Besides, I've kind of been craving Chinese for a while now."_

"_Well, it is my favorite place down here, so thank you."_

_As they settled in for dinner, Quinn made a point of trying to hold a conversation with him, asking him everything she could think of about how training was going and what it was like finally leading his own team. The table talk was a bit awkward and strained, but she wanted him to feel like all of her attention was on him, even going as far as shutting her phone completely off when it kept buzzing from her purse on the counter. And for a while, they just enjoyed talking about what had been going on in their lives as they ate, Quinn extremely grateful for her mother's calming words that she needed to talk to Puck about what was going on at work and elsewhere or the stress would drive her insane, not to mention he was her husband and he deserved to know everything._

_After clearing the plates and stowing their leftovers in the fridge, Quinn sat back down in his lap and kissed her husband, savoring the truly unique taste that was Puck._

_Confused by her complete one-eighty in the past few days, Puck couldn't help but be a little skeptical despite the lengths she had gone to see him this weekend, "What was that for?"_

"_Because you're my husband and I love you," she replied, leaning in for another kiss._

_Pulling back slightly, he brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face, "Yeah, and I've been your husband for the past 5 months, but you haven't acted like you were that interested in me since we got back from our honeymoon."_

"_I know," she replied, her eyes going misty, "And I'm so sorry for that. I just – I haven't been feeling like myself for a while, and it took what you said the night before you left, a verbal lashing from both Santana and Rachel, and a long conversation with my mom to finally get it through my head that I needed to take a step back and re-evaluate what the hell was going on and what was truly important to me. I am so sorry if I made you feel like I didn't appreciate you or that I didn't want you or love you. I'm so sorry, Puck," she said, her emotions spilling over. _

_Puck hated to see her cry, wiping a few tears away, "Q, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have pushed you, and I know going through your stuff was wrong, I just didn't know what to do to help. I've just missed you, and both of us are so damn stubborn that it's hard to talk about what's bothering us. I just want you to let me in and talk to me if something is going on. We can't do this 'ignore stuff and hope they'll go away' thing now." _

"_I know, and while this last semester is tough and my grades and studies are important to me, you're more important to me than that."_

"_Thank you," he replied sincerely, "That means a lot."_

"_It's the truth, Puck, and I need you to know that. The vows I took at our wedding were not just lip service, and I'm sorry I turned into such an irrational, crazy bitch."_

"_You turned into Santana? She's the only irrational, crazy bitch I know," he joked, leaning forward and kissing her, lowering his voice to a whisper, "And I know. You're the most important person to me too, and I'm sorry I haven't been the most supportive. I just worry about you and love you and hate to see you so all over the place."_

"_I know, and while I can't make any promises about the whole 'not being all over the place' or even the 'irrational' and 'crazy' parts coming up, I just want you to know that I love you too," she murmured, "You've been so supportive, and I was so stuck in my own world and my own problems to the point that I couldn't see that. And I'm sorry."_

"_Thanks," he murmured, kissing her softly, "But honestly, that only answers half of my questions, Q," he admitted, finally putting into words what he had been thinking for a while, "What's going on, and what changed your mind about this weekend?"_

_Quinn swallowed hard as she allowed her eyes to trace over every feature on his face, "Well, um – I have something for you."_

"_You do? More than this?" he smiled._

"_Yeah, it's nothing big or anything, but since you had a little surprise planned for me a few weeks ago in the kitchen," she explained, her cheeks blushing pink at the memory, "I have a little surprise for you."_

"_You didn't have to do that," Puck commented, watching as she stood and walked toward the counter where she set her purse, "I'm just thankful you planned something so thoughtful for me."_

"_Oh, believe me, I didn't," she replied under her breath as she grabbed the envelope out of her bag._

"_What was that?"_

"_I couldn't help it," she covered quickly, turning around and smiling at him, making her way back over to the table and sitting in the chair next to his before handing him the card._

"_To my kind, caring, sweet, and incredibly sexy husband," Puck said aloud as he read the front of the envelope, "Hmm, who is that guy?"_

"_Shut up, you know it's you," she grinned, "Just open it."_

_Puck closed his eyes as he tore open the flap, praying it was coupons for a few free sexcapades or something like she did for his birthday two years ago, pulling out a simple card instead._

"_Read it out loud," Quinn remarked, paying close attention to her husband's expression as he opened his eyes and pulled the card out of the envelope. _

_His brow wrinkled in confusion as he read the words on the front. _

"_Happy Father's Day?" he asked, shaking his head as he re-read those three words again, "Q, Father's Day was a couple of months ago. Beth and I went to the zoo. I don't – this doesn't make sense."_

"_Keep reading and it will," she whispered, Puck finally opening the card as his eyes went wide. _

'_Next year, Beth will have a little brother or sister to help celebrate what a good daddy you are!' Quinn's neatly-penned handwriting explained._

_Puck's eyes traveling over to the picture she must have had developed earlier. _

_There were three pregnancy sticks side by side in the picture… all of them positive. _

_He felt his heart begin to pound as he stared at the card, a lump of emotion rising in his throat as he whipped his head back around to face Quinn. _

"_Is this for real?" he asked, hope bubbling up in his chest, "Are you serious?"_

"_I know it doesn't excuse my behavior but it may explain the mood-swings, and irrational stress, and sickness, and maybe a few other little things over the past few weeks," she replied quickly, tears springing to her eyes as she smiled back at her husband. _

"_This is real?" he grinned widely, "You're – we're pregnant?"_

_Quinn smiled even wider and nodded back at him._

"_We're going to have a baby?" _

"_Yeah," Quinn began to laugh as tears streamed down her face, "We're having a baby."_

_Puck let out a excited whoop as he stood from the couch, pulling his wife up too and clinging to her tightly as he kissed her hard, swinging her around a few times for good measure before setting her back down and cradling her face, his own emotions running on overdrive as he allowed one of his hands to wander down toward her abdomen._

"_How long have you known?" he asked, grinning at his wife's gentle expression "How far along?"_

"_For sure? Since this morning," she admitted, "And I honestly have no idea how far along. I've been freaking out for no reason over stuff and I honestly just noticed that I had missed not one, but two periods only after Santana made a snide comment asking if I was being this way because I was pregnant."_

"_That woman and her Mexican Third Eye," Puck snarked._

"_I know, it's kinda scary actually," Quinn admitted, laughing before kissing her husband again, "I um – I made an appointment for the ultrasound in a month. They told me I should come in sooner since I've been suspecting something for the past few months, but I wanted you to be there." She paused, smiling as more tears sprung to her eyes, "I know that I was the reason you didn't get to be there last time, and I need you there with me this time. So, I told them it could wait until you were done, or until we could find a time to come in together."_

"_I don't –" Puck stammered, struggling to contain his own emotions over the fact that he was finally going to be a part of this pregnancy from the beginning, "I don't know what to say."_

"_I know this wasn't planned… again. And I know that we may not be totally ready for this and all, but I just –" she paused, biting her lip before continuing, "I just want to know if you're ok with this."_

"_You want to know if I'm ok with this?" Puck asked borderline incredulously, "Quinn, I love you. I love Beth, and I love our family," he murmured, placing his hand back over her abdomen, "Of course I'm ok with this! Planned or not, this is a blessing and I'm absolutely thrilled at the idea of having another little one of our own. I want to be there for you and go shopping for baby stuff with you and I'll even go on midnight runs for whatever you're craving." He paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "And I can't wait to bring him or her home with us."_

_Quinn let out a shuddering breath before leaning forward and connecting her lips to his, tears rolling down her cheeks as they were both finally able to admit their deepest desire for their family without completely dredging up any hard feelings from their last pregnancy. Even though they had talked about their feelings regarding Beth, it was still a bit of a sore subject as deep down, neither parent ever wanted to let their little girl go and giving her up that day in the hospital was easily the worst day of both of their lives. But even though they would never be able to replace Beth, and never would thanks to their much improved relationship with Shelby, it finally felt as though they were on their way toward filling that void in their family. Like they were finally on their way toward their dream of a big, loving, family and the opposite of the families both of them had grown up in. _

"_So, since you talked to Santana earlier, does she know?" Puck asked, breaking her out of her thoughts._

"_No," Quinn admitted, "Last time it felt like everyone knew or found out before you did. This time I wanted you to be first."_

_She offered him a watery smile, but almost lost it completely when she watched two tears escape his eyes and roll down his cheeks, Puck not fast enough to wipe them away before she saw the rare showing of emotion from her usually tough and stoic husband. _

"_You have no idea how much that means to me," he murmured in return, "So, should we start spreading the good news?"_

"_Not just yet," she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I kind of want to just savor this moment with you for a little while longer. Everything was so public with Beth that I kind of want to just keep it between us for a bit. Keep it special for just us for a little while. Then we can think of some crazy, fun way of telling everyone later."_

"_I like the way you think, Fabray," he grinned._

"_Again with the Fabray? You know I hate it when you call me that."_

"_How does Hot Mama sound?"_

"_That could work," she grinned in return, leaning forward and capturing his lips. _

"_I think we should – I mean, I want to celebrate this," he smiled into her kiss, "But I'm not sure we have a lot of places or options to do so around the base."_

"_Really, Puckerman?" she teased, offering him her patented eyebrow raise before pulling him toward the bed near the back of the apartment, "I think I know a way we can celebrate." _

"_Oh, I really like the way you think, Mrs. Puckerman," he murmured, helping her pull her top over her head before diving straight into her cleavage._

"_Careful, Puck," Quinn hissed, "Go a little more gentle on the girls, please. They're a bit sensitive."_

"_Right, my bad," he replied, changing his course to run his lips down her abdomen, placing a gentle kiss over the spot where his peanut-sized baby lay before continuing his assault further south and helping her out of her skirt and panties. _

_Shucking his own shirt and shorts in record time, he eased Quinn down onto the bed, kissing his way up her legs and teasing her folds, reveling in the ragged mewl that tore out of his wife's throat at the contact. _

_Pleasuring her was one of his all-time favorite things, and that night was no exception, his wife writhing under him as he took her to the highest high several times with just his mouth alone, Quinn seemingly extra responsive to his touch as she practically pushed him away after her third orgasm within ten minutes. _

_Primed and ready to go, Puck eased his way up her body, settling in between her thighs as he braced himself over her and lined himself up. Leaning down and kissing her gently, he was just about to slide into home when a thought hit him out of nowhere._

"_Wait a sec, are we going to hurt it?"_

"_The baby?"_

"_Yeah, I don't want to like, hurt it or poke its eye out or anything."_

_Unable to contain her amusement, Quinn let out a giggle at the seriousness of his expression, "No, you're not going to hurt the baby. It's perfectly safe pretty much all the way up until it's born. I checked."_

"_Are you sure?" he asked, narrowing her eyes at her laughter, "I mean, were you able to do it last time?"_

"_With Beth? Yes, I was. Did I? No, I didn't," she clarified, glancing off to the side as she finally thought about it, "Though, for as hormonal as I was, maybe it wouldn't have been such a bad idea."_

_Stunned, Puck pulled back and caught his wife's gaze, "Hold up, you mean to tell me that the entire time you were living with me, you were horny—excuse me, 'hormonal' – and you never did anything about it?" _

"_Oh, I did something about it… I just – not with you, or anyone besides myself for that matter," she clarified._

"_You're joking," Puck demanded, his eyes wide as he stared down at the woman._

"_Nope, it's pretty common to get a little easily... excited... when you're pregnant," she admitted, reaching between the two of them and helping guide Puck inside her, hissing at the delicious sensation of him filling her up, "Now were we gonna sit here and debate this or were we actually going to celebrate?"_

"_Best. Pregnancy. Ever!" Puck replied through gritted teeth, each thrust coming harder and faster than the next until they were completely spent._

_They gave themselves a few minutes to recover before starting round two, only to be interrupted by an unwanted intruder barging into the apartment and barking at Puck to stand at attention. _

_So much for their celebration…_

"Well, I would first like to offer my congratulations, Mrs. Puckerman," the Major replied, completely unable to look back over at the blonde currently curled up under the covers, instead focusing solely on Puck, "And I apologize for intruding on the two of you."

Taking Puck's arm and pulling him toward the door, he continued in a tone much softer than before, "And I would like to offer my apologizes for what I said earlier. I should not have assumed the worst of you."

"I apologize if I have been distracted lately," Puck replied, "Things have been a bit rocky at home, but we've talked through it and it won't happen again. I won't let you or the team down, Sir."

"Son, listen to me. You're a married man now. I've been married to my wife Cameron for the past eleven years, so I'd like to think that I know a thing or two about marriage and the military. Some days it's gonna be easier than others, but it's always going to take work. So love your wife when you can, and be honest and communicate with her when you're not around, because let me tell you, this job is not easy. It's incredibly difficult actually. Not just on you personally, but on the both of you," Major Miller explained, "But mentally, you need to be 100% in at all times or you or someone on your team will end up dead. You know that. Problems will pop up, but you can make it work well with your wife if you both support and trust each other 110%. This is a hard life, for spouses too, but it's possible if you're willing to put in the work."

"Marines don't take the easy way out, Sir," Puck repeated, offering the older man a smile as regurgitated the same words Miller had practically yelled at him earlier.

"That's good to hear, son," Miller replied, turning toward the door, "I should – I'll let you get back to your wife."

"Oh, and Sir?" Puck murmured, catching his CO's attention once more, offering him a genuine smile, "Thank you."

"No problem," Miller smiled in return, "Remember, we start back up at thirteen hundred hours tomorrow. Now, go enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Oh we will!"

"Puck!" Quinn cried from under the covers.

"What? I'm currently standing here in my boxers. Like he has no idea what was going on before."

"I believe it's called propriety, Lieutenant," Major Miller joked before opening the door and stepping outside, "And congratulations again you two. Thirteen hundred, Puckerman."

"Got it, Sir," Puck replied, nodding in his CO's direction as it would be improper to salute while standing there in his skivvies.

Shutting the door and ensuring the lock was fully in place, Puck turned back around to see Quinn crawl out from under the covers, gloriously clad in only her birthday suit as she crooked her finger and summoned him back to bed.

"So, where were we," he asked, shucking his boxers as he made his way toward his wife.

"Well, I was thinking you may want a massage to ease the aches and tension of these past few months."

"Does this massage include a happy ending?" he asked, a wolfish grin spreading across his face.

"When has it ever not?" she challenged in response, biting her tongue and quirking an eyebrow as she pulled him back down onto the bed.

"God, I love you."

"You better because you agreed to put up with me for the rest of your life," she replied, kissing him gently between the shoulder blades as she began to kneed the muscles in his lower back, "Plus, you get to massage my back and feet when your child gets so big that I can barely move."

"With pleasure, Babe!" he murmured, groaning as Quinn ran a hand over his butt to his shaft, giving him a little squeeze as a promise of all the deliciously dirty things they'd do over the course of the evening and next morning.

And if Quinn was being honest about how…easily excited… she got during her last pregnancy, he had no doubt that there would be plenty of deliciously dirty things to come.

And if he were being honest, he couldn't wait!

* * *

><p><em>Warning: next chapter contains lemons. Promise.<em>


	19. I Know What You Did Freshman Year

**A/N: **_So, it was less than three months in between updates this time, so that's a plus, right? I would like to thank my readers and subscribers yet again for their continued support and for the fact that you're still reading this! I'm truly grateful. I'd also like to thank __**Guest, A, MaximumFire, QuickFan, JustALittleWallflower, autumn1999, olacindy, Guest, MsJanelle22, Guest, andsoitis, quicksalgron13, and readbetweenthesigns **__for taking the time to leave me a review, whether it was positive or constructive. _

_Which brings me to my next thing: I realize after reading the reviews that the last chapter may not have sat well with several people who may have thought I took things a little too far between the two of them. I read back through the chapter and can understand why you thought that, and as much as I wished I could PM you all and ask how you thought I could go back and change a few things to improve the chapter, all of you signed in anonymously (I also liked the 'A' if you were going for a PLL thing there.) I did go back through and change/add a few things; however, I wanted to set the chapter up to reflect how crucial communication is to a marriage, and how breakdowns in said communication and honesty can turn into bigger problems and issues. In no way am I condoning what I believe a lot of you may think I am; my intent was to show how problematic a lack of conversation and communication can be in a marriage, especially when both parties aren't being honest with each other. Quinn wasn't honest with herself when it came to her school work and she wasn't honest and forthright with Puck when it came to other things, just like Puck wasn't honest about how he was feeling like she was neglecting their relationship in general, not just physically, for the sake of her grades. I apologize if that was portrayed poorly in your opinion, and I know how 'A' feels like I made Quinn into the bad guy and Puck the asshole into a savior, but that was not my intention. Marriage is about honesty, communication, and trust, among other thing, and I wanted to highlight the lack there of in the last chapter as a kind of segway into this chapter, which is all about honesty and communication. Once again, I apologize if you did not care for the last chapter and I hope we can get past that. _

_This chapter contains a lot of lemons. You've been warned. _

* * *

><p><strong>I Know What You Did Freshman Year<strong>

Quinn yawned as she stretched her arms over her head, reveling in the sated soreness she felt from head to toe and everywhere in between. Last night had felt like a dream, but if the delicious ache in her abs, arms, and thighs were any indication of reality, then she definitely had an incredible night. And judging by the way that Puck was still slumbering away at nine in the morning when he was usually up by five at the latest, he definitely had a good night too.

To say pregnancy suited her would be an understatement. Besides the thankfully brief bout of morning sickness, she was truly enjoying every minute of carrying her second child. She had weathered the storm of law school, graduating in the top of her class, had just taken the Virginia bar exam, and had been offered spots at several top firms around town. However, given the fact that she had to wait a few months to hear back from the board of law examiners about her score and that she was five months along in her pregnancy, Quinn and Puck had decided that it would be best if she just took it easy until the baby was born before she went to work. She had spoken to several firms and they were completely fine with her decision, wishing her all the best and offering her a place when she was ready.

It was like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders both professionally and personally, the time off giving her a chance to enjoy being with her husband and to simply enjoy being married for a while before their little one came into the world. After the hell she'd put herself through trying to graduate top of her class from both Yale and Georgetown Law, she had finally come to terms with the fact that she really did need and deserve a break.

And ever since the major baby hormones had kicked in about a month prior, she had seriously been enjoying her break. She knew Puck was exhausted too, keeping him up till all hours of the night and often times into the morning…and afternoon, but if his enthusiasm last night, and almost every night since he came home from field training, was any indication, she knew he was definitely enjoying himself as well.

Rolling over to snuggle with her husband, she found herself unable to look away from his slumbering features. He was a warrior out in the field each and every day, but with her, he was a caring husband and a gentle lover…that is, when she wanted him to be. Even she couldn't deny that she found it extremely hot when he would throw her over his shoulder like a caveman or pin her against the wall, a preference she discovered during a rather heated argument turned naked wrestling match back in her junior year of college.

But last night, he had been the perfect mix of gentle and assertive, passionate and scorchingly erotic, and she still couldn't believe that he was as apt to participate in her little planned rendezvous as he was considering the location was a bit riskier than they were used to.

x-x-x-x-x

_Call it a random whim because she was bored or a spontaneous decision resulting from a desire to cross an item off of her bucket list, but after spending the past few days organizing the nursery and rearranging furniture like it was her job, she needed to change it up a bit. _

_Puck had been particularly busy ever since he got back from field training, and while part of her feared that his schedule was reflecting a preparation to deploy in the near future, he assured her that as a member of an active duty special forces unit, their entire job was to stay prepared just in case but that there was no indication they would deploy anytime soon. She could only hope that was the case too, because even though it was his job, she still hated the idea of him leaving her and the baby to serve in an area of great tumult and violence. _

_But despite his hectic schedule, Puck still managed to make it home for dinner most nights, something Quinn had missed the past several days as he had to stay late to work on performance reports and training regimens. _

_And frankly, she had even gone to bed alone the past several nights as well, her cuddle buddy sneaking in after she had fallen asleep only to get to see him for all of fifteen minutes in the morning before he had to take off again. She loved how hard he worked to provide for their family, and appreciated everything he did for her and the baby in his brief days off, but she still missed him. God, she wanted to smack herself for how needy she felt, but at the same time, she had to admit it felt good to need someone as much as she needed her husband. Especially now that she was expecting... And bored._

_It was starting to wear on her too. Granted, it had only been a grand total of three nights, but with her hormones raging from crying to horny in two seconds flat and her cravings totally out of control now that Puck hadn't been there to somehow predict just what she'd want at one in the morning, she really missed him. And in her semi-rational pregnant mind, she really needed to see him ASAP too. _

_Deciding to rectify the situation herself, Quinn set about putting together a light dinner for the two of them, loading up a small bag with a couple of sandwiches, a container of coleslaw, some potato salad, a few crisp dill pickles (pretty much just for her), and a few chocolate brownies (also pretty much just for her). _

_After packing up their picnic dinner, she ran up to their room to change out of her daily uniform of a t-shirt and yoga pants into something more suitable to visit him on base. After looking through all of her options, she chose to go a little more risqué, going for a cute bra and panty set and a simple black wrap dress, securing the tie loosely on the side and grinning to herself before glancing in the mirror and giving herself a once over. _

_Searching around her closet, she found a pair of heels Rachel had left over at their house a year or so ago, praising the good Lord above that the so called 'Hobbit' from her past actually ended up having hobbit-like feet, the tiny brunette a half a shoe size larger than Quinn's. Shoving her somewhat swollen feet into said heels, she took another glance at herself in the mirror before deciding to just go for the gusto, untying the wrap dress and hanging it back up to be used another day._

_She knew she wouldn't need it tonight. _

_Pulling on her long, black trench coat and tying it off at the waist, she gave herself one last grin in the mirror before making her way down the stairs, grabbing her purse and their picnic dinner before heading out the door._

_Less than twenty minutes later, she was pulling onto base, flashing her military civilian ID card and getting the go-ahead from Puck before following the path to the building that housed his office and his team. After climbing out of her SUV and meeting Puck's teammate Danny at the door, she was shown into his new office space, the place still pretty stark minus Puck's college diploma and his commissioning certificate framed on the wall and exactly two photos on his desk: one of him and Quinn on their wedding day with Beth and the other of the newest ultrasound of the baby they were expecting in less than four months. _

"_Hey Babe, I wasn't expecting you," Puck commented, setting his pen down on top of the massive stock of paperwork on his desk before signaling for her to come in. _

"_Wow, you guys really need to upgrade your colors fro__m completely depressing to somewhat drab. Pretty sure this office tops even Bed, Bath, and Beyond's seventh circle of neutral-colored hell. We should paint you an accent wall," Quinn sighed, looking around his office._

_"I'm glad we agree on our feelings about Bed, Bath, and Beyond," he snickered._

_"I'm more of a Crate and Barrel kind of girl," she admitted, "But at least you've got your own space now."_

"_True, but I've got a hell of a lot more paperwork and bullshit to wade through these days."_

_Smiling back at him before setting her purse down on a chair, Quinn sidled up to him and sat gingerly atop his desk, pulling him close and placing a gentle kiss against his lips, "But you look oh so sexy doing it."_

"_Is that so?_

"_Mmm hmm."_

"_Well then, please regale me of more of my sexiness," Puck replied, trailing his lips from hers down her neck, allowing his fingers to run a path from her ankles up to her knees. _

_Quinn grinned into his kiss before he attacked her neck, the sensation of his lips against her sweet spot causing a moan to escape her throat and a flood of heat to course down her body and pool at her core._

_But she had come up with a plan on her drive over…and any more of his ministrations may derail her from executing said plan. Sliding her hands down to meet his, she slowly slid them back, away from the hem of her jacket, biting her lip and winking as he pulled back from her neck. _

_Pushing his chair back slowly, she sank to her knees in front of him, Puck's eyes going wide as he watched her unbuckle his belt and unsnap his camo pants. _

"_Q – my office –" he uttered semi-incoherently as she took him in her hand and laved her tongue up his shaft, perking him up almost instantly. _

"_All part of my plan, Love," Quinn simpered, rolling her tongue around the head of his dick. _

_Grinning to herself, she took him in fully, bobbing her head up and down a few times while using her tongue to create an added sensation. Glancing up at him, Quinn reveled in the look of sheer pleasure on her husband's face, his head lolled back and his mouth open wide. _

"_God, that feels so good, Baby," Puck groaned, gripping the armrests of his chair until his knuckles turned white, forcing himself not to tangle his fingers in her hair and push her down further, knowing how much Quinn hated that. _

_He had been trying really hard to take things at her pace, letting her set the tempo for their intimacy after his massive screw-up a few months prior. He knew he took things too far in their kitchen that night, he knew he pushed too hard, and he felt really out of line. It had taken a while, but the two of them took the time to talk through their thoughts and feelings on everything from that night to her law school and career to everything in between. And they were finally in a good place too, Puck swearing he'd be damned if he ever messed that up again. _

_Opening her throat and breathing as best as she could from her nose, Quinn bobbed down on him even further, feeling him bump up against the back of her throat as she swallowed hard, wrenching a groan out of his mouth. She continued bobbing up and down, using her hand to help her pump in sync with her mouth as she worked him over. _

_However, a knock at the door caused her to pause her movements, Quinn pulling away quickly as she heard the door of his office swing open. _

"_Lieutenant Puckerman?" she heard a voice mumble, her husband's hands wrapping around her shoulders and holding her under his desk as Quinn finally took a moment to glance around at where she was._

"_Lance Corporal Andersen," Puck replied, his fingers frantically grasping for the zipper on his pants, "What can I do for you?"_

_Thankful she was hidden by Puck's desk and praying that nothing like her purse or shoes were sticking out to give away her position, she decided to continue her original plan, taking him in her hand once again. Pumping his shaft up and down, she swatted away his hands as he tried to force her to stop, leaning her head forward once again and licking away the fluid from his tip. _

"_Are you ok, Sir?" the other voice asked tentatively, "I thought I heard a – noise – in here."_

"_I banged my knee into the desk. Thank you for your concern," Puck answered quickly, trying to hold his shit together as his wife continued to work her magic under his desk, "Is that all?"_

"_Umm, yes Sir. I'm the last to leave," the man explained, "Would you like me to secure the building?"_

"_No, I'll take care of it after I finish this file," Puck replied, finally letting go of Quinn's shoulder to grab the stack of papers on his desk, "You're excused, Andersen. Enjoy your night."_

"_Thank you, Sir," the man replied before turning to exit. _

"_Oh, and Andersen?" Puck called out, "Close the hatch on your way out, please."_

_Hearing the door swing shut, Quinn moaned as she took him as deep as she could again, quickening her assault on his erection as she suckled hard, Puck groaning out loud once again as his legs began to tremble. _

_Grinning against his skin, she pulled back once more, licking him from base to tip like an ice cream cone and glancing back up at him, making eye contact as he moaned once more. Quinn took the opportunity to wink up at her husband, gently licking the tip before bobbing down once more. _

_Between the incredible sensation of his wife's mouth and the fact that she was here in his office and on her knees, he couldn't hold on any longer, finally exploding into the back of her throat. Sweating under his collar and breathing heavily, he glanced back down at Quinn, the blonde kissing his tip softly before licking her lips seductively as she stood back up in front of him. _

"_Holy shit, Quinn. You're killing me!" he sighed, rolling his chair closer, "What the hell was that?"_

"_Did you like it?"_

"_Is that even a question? That was amazing," he murmured, pulling her down for a kiss, "I didn't think you'd ever be up for something like that."_

"_Seriously?" Quinn asked, looking a bit flummoxed, "I'm adventurous! Would you like me to make a list? Your truck, camping during spring break my sophomore year, the golf course, the gym at the country club, the airplane on the way to our honeymoon, our honeymoon… do I need to get the handcuffs out again?"_

"_Ok, ok, you win. I admit you're pretty adventurous," he replied, holding his hands up in surrender, "Though I've gotta say, I wouldn't mind if you whipped out the 'cuffs again."_

"_Mmm, that was fun, wasn't it," Quinn murmured, kissing him again._

"_It was. I'd absolutely be up for a repeat, whenever you'd like."_

"_I'll keep it in mind," Quinn straddled one of his legs before leaning forward and kissing him once again, "But I hope Puck Jr. and the boys have recovered, because I have something else for you."_

_Puck would've been lying if he said he didn't like where this was heading, quirking an eyebrow in her direction. "Oh really? What would that be?"_

"_I'm not sure I should give it to you," she teased, biting her tongue between her teeth before cocking her head to the side, "Have you been a good boy?"_

"_Oh, I'm not a boy, Sweetheart. All man here," he replied, raising his eyebrow in challenge, he puckered his lips in thought as he stared at his wife, decked out in an oddly out-of-season trench coat and a pair of stiletto heels, his mind racing a mile a minute as he took her in, "But in response to your question, that all depends… what kind of boy are you looking for?"_

"_Hmm," Quinn murmured, pretending to ponder his comment before noticing his recently flaccid member had perked back to life, jerking slightly as if it couldn't control itself. Her mouth watered again as she felt another wave of moisture rush to her core watching his manhood as it reacted to her words alone, anxious to see what her next move was going to do him. _

"_Not gonna lie. Tonight, I'm thinking I want more of a bad boy instead," she husked, slowly untying the knot holding her coat together. Pulling open the lapels, she ran her hands down her sides before pushing the fabric aside completely, placing her hands on her hips as stared back down at her husband, her small baby bump on display in between a skimpy, matching black and pink bra and panty set._

_If it was even possible for Puck's jaw to drop any further than it had while she was on her knees, it happened in that moment, taking in the woman standing in front of him. Quickly remembering where they were, he glanced around to make sure everyone had left the surrounding offices before looking her up and down, unable to contain his grin at his good fortune, "And I thought I was the bad one here. Who are you and what have you done with my prim and proper wife?"_

"_Well, you know what they say?" Quinn asked, shrugging the jacket off of her shoulders and letting it drop down her arms, the blonde finally pushing the garment off completely, never once breaking eye contact with her husband, "A good wife that will be bad is the best kind of wife you can have."_

"_I don't know who said that, but they're fucking geniuses," he murmured, reaching forward and grasping the back of her thighs before gently drawing her toward him and kissing her baby bump softly before trailing his lips lower._

"_Tisk, tisk," she murmured, setting about unbuttoning his jacket and pulling his t-shirt over his head, "So impatient."_

"_Babe, if you were sitting where I'm sitting right now and seeing what I'm seeing, you'd be pretty damn impatient too," he replied, pulling her arms down to bring her to eye level, wrapping his hand behind her head and kissing her hard._

_Quinn moaned into his kiss, her hands fumbling with his pants as she tried to push them further down his legs, Puck lifting up slightly to help her out as she shoved them down around his knees. Her heart began to race as he deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding past her teeth to duel with her own as she reached out and grabbed the armrests on his chair to steady herself. _

_Pulling her onto his lap, he groaned into the kiss the moment her damp core brushed against his raging hard-on, a slight moan leaving her throat as well as she maneuvered herself to sit astride him, both of her legs draped over his as she continued to kiss him. _

_He traced her swollen stomach with his fingers before venturing further south, running his fingertips down to her knees before trailing them back up the inside of her thighs. He heard her breath hitch and knew that she was getting turned on by his touch, Puck grinning into the kiss as he began to trace her panty-line._

_Quinn felt herself getting wetter by the second as his fingers teased close to where she desperately wanted them, her own hand finding his before intertwining their fingers and guiding his hand under the hem of her panties, giving him permission to take over from there. _

_Puck groaned as he stroked her from end to end, his fingers coating with her wetness as he teased her dripping folds, stopping to circle her clit a few times before continuing his ministrations in a maddening pattern. Four strokes up and down before circling her button five times, starting the whole pattern all over again._

_Quinn sat there on his lap completely helpless and entranced by his touch, having completely forgotten that she could be stroking him at the same time, but the magic he was working with his fingers was so distracting she could barely focus on anything else. It was almost hypnotic the way he worked her, plucking, touching, and teasing her, paying extra close attention to her most sensitive spot before changing it up and slipping two fingers inside of her, stealing the very breath from her lungs entirely. _

_He pumped in and out of her, adding that to his already set pattern, watching Quinn's breasts rise and fall more rapidly as she sat back and spread her legs wider for him, practically begging for more._

"_Ungh, God, Puck," she managed to squeak out, her voice breathy as a wave of heat threatened to tip her over the edge._

_Knowing she was close, Puck changed up his patterned ministrations, deciding on an all-out assault on her clit as he began to spell out his name with his finger._

"_Focus on my touch, Quinn," he whispered in her ear, his warm breath sending even more tingles down her spine as she writhed in his arms, "Tell me what I'm spelling out…Tell me!"_

"_N-O-A-H… P-U-C-K-E-R-M-A-Ah – ah – ahhhh!" she screamed, her hips bucking wildly as she came hard against his hand, unable to finish his full name. _

_Easing his hand away from her clit, he moved south toward her slit, gently running his fingertips along her trembling lips and waiting for her to start coming down from her high. Once she relaxed back a bit, he thrust his fingers back inside of her, his wife crying out in pleasure as her finger nails dug into his arms._

_Puck's fingers thrust in and out of her at a steady pace, Quinn gasping for air as her body reacted to his touch. He knew just what drove her crazy, and as soon as he found out she could have more than one orgasm at a time, he had made it his mission to drag as many from her as possible every time they were together. _

_His fingers felt so good plunging in and out of her, but she still needed more. She needed deeper. She needed fuller. And judging by how hard he felt underneath her ass, he needed her too. _

_Her voice raspy and full of lust, she managed to husk out the words she had been needing to say for several long minutes, "More… I need more, Puck!"_

"_More what, Doll?" he murmured, "I want you to tell me exactly what you want."_

"_I want you," she replied, her voice cracking as his middle finger bumped her g-spot, "In me now!"_

"_I love it when you're bossy," he sighed, picking her up slightly and spreading her folds with one hand while his other hand pulled her panties to the side, easing her down as she slid onto him with ease. _

_Sucking in a sharp breath, Quinn dug her nails into Puck's arm even harder, her husband giving her a moment to adjust to his size before kissing her softly in the crook of her neck. _

"_God, you feel so good," he groaned, pulling out of her slightly before thrusting back in, keeping his movements shallow for a few moments as they adjusted to the position they found themselves in. He'd always fantasized about sex in an office chair, but the fact that his had armrests made it a bit more tricky to navigate. _

"_Mmmph," Quinn moaned, smashing her lips onto his as she shifted her hips to take him in deeper, "I love you."_

"_I love you too, baby," Puck replied, kissing her again before letting his lips explore the expanse of her neck and shoulders, one of his hands making its way up her chest to fondle one of her breasts while the other arm braced low across her abdomen, his hand splaying south to tickle and tease her clit even more as increased the tempo of his thrusts. _

_Every nerve ending in her body was on fire, her legs trembled wildly as she felt Puck's sinful fingers pinch her sweet spot, her voice lost in her throat as she tried to choke out the words, "Hard-er! Fa-as-ter!"_

_Puck grinned against her skin as he complied, hammering up into her at a breakneck speed as their movements caused his rolling chair to slide across the floor. The duo collided with a filing cabinet as Quinn continued to ride him hard, Puck in sheer awe at how amazingly lusty and sexy his wife was while she was pregnant. _

_And despite the many times Quinn told him that it wouldn't have happened anyway, he was still kicking himself for missing out on this side of her when she was pregnant the first time with Beth. _

_Increasing the tempo of both his hips and his fingers, he felt Quinn quiver from within, her internal walls contracting around him and he knew she was close, pulling out all of the stops as he pulled her earlobe into his mouth and bit down gently._

_Quinn began to see white spots in the corners of her eyes, her mind swimming as pleasure overtook her body in waves of heat. His fingers were performing magic as he strummed her like his precious guitar and the expert movements of his hips drove her crazy, her body trembling with need. Taking it one step further, she felt him draw her earlobe into his mouth and suckle hard, the sensation rushing like electricity down her spine and straight to her clit, electrifying her body and pushing her over the edge._

"_Oh God, I'm gonna come," she wailed, bracing one hand on the armrest while she wound the other up around his neck, leaning back and pulling him into a deep kiss._

_His mouth muffled her scream of sheer ecstasy as he slammed up into her a few more times, her body tightening around his shaft milking every last ounce of pleasure from his body as he spilled out inside of her, his body twitching in sync with his heartbeat as the two basked in the heated afterglow. _

_Collapsing back into the chair, Puck pulled Quinn in close, the couple sitting in sweaty silence as they absorbed the feeling of togetherness, panting as they tried to regain their breath and some semblance of sanity as their minds began to refocus their senses to their surroundings. _

"_Ho-ly shit!" Puck sighed, kissing his wife's forehead before leaning back once again, "That was fucking amazing."_

"_You're telling me," Quinn agreed, nestling into her husband's embrace._

"_Where did that come from?"_

"_Just a whim," she answered honestly, "I feel like you've been working so hard lately and deserved a break."_

"_That was a hell of a break," he laughed, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear, "One that I would be more than happy to repeat whenever you feel like it… as long as it's this late after hours, of course. Don't want anyone else seeing you like this," he winked, grinning at Quinn's smile. _

"_I'd be ok with that," she murmured, "And maybe, next time, I'll have an office we can christen."_

"_Ooh, I like the way you think!" Puck replied, leaning forward and kissing her again, letting himself linger for a bit before Quinn pulled back slightly._

"_I do have a slight confession to make," she whispered, pecking his lips once more before looking up into his eyes._

_Noting that she didn't have the usual expression of seriousness that accompanied her larger, more severe confrontations, he figured this couldn't be that bad, settling back instead and smiling, "Hit me."_

"_So, since you haven't been able to make it home early enough the past few nights, there is a pretty good chance that I packed a picnic dinner for the two of us tonight."_

"_Really? That was awfully sweet of you," he grinned, glancing toward where she had set her purse before becoming a bit confused, "So, where is it?"_

_Pulling her lip in between her teeth before looking up at him from behind her eyelashes, "There is also a pretty good chance that I may have eaten it on the way over," she confessed._

_Puck couldn't help himself, a loud peel of laughter erupting from deep within his chest as he watched her expression soften, a gentle smack on the chest following as she turned bright red. _

"_I couldn't help it! Your child was hungry!"_

"_I know, I know, it's always my child when it wants to eat anything and everything, no matter how gross," he teased, still not willing to let Quinn live down the fact that she had been craving peanut butter and pickle sandwiches like crazy lately, "But it's ok, Babe. It's the thought that counts."_

"_I did save you a brownie in the car though," she murmured, shrugging before settling back into his embrace, "It was the least I could do."_

"_Well, I'm impressed. And glad you managed to save one for me."_

"_I literally had to put it in the far corner of the backseat to keep away," she replied, smiling back as she nestled her head further into his shoulder._

"_I applaud your willpower," he sighed, shifting slightly, still a little turned on that he was still inside of his wife. _

_Finally realizing just how chilly Puck's office truly was, Quinn let out a involuntary shudder, her body jerking just enough to pull away from her husband. She hadn't even noticed that he hadn't pulled out afterwards, the sensation leaving her feeling a bit empty as shifted in his lap._

"_Babe, you're freezing," Puck commented, noting the goosebumps on her skin before running his hands up and down her arms._

"_How can you handle it being this cold in here?" she asked, finally standing up and gratefully accepting the jacket her husband held up for her, sliding her arms back into the sleeves and pulling it closed, tying the sash off at the waist once more before picking up her purse. _

"_I guess you just get used to it." Laughing as he pulled his pants back up and secured the fly, he glanced back up at his wife, admiring her sex-tousled hair and flushed cheeks before easing back into his own shirt and jacket, "But if I had this view to look at every day, I'd be all sorts of hot all day long."_

"_Well, take a mental picture, because it's not gonna last long," Quinn commented, "Pretty soon here I'm gonna look like a whale."_

"_That's not true. You're beautiful pregnant," he murmured, pulling his phone out of his pocket and turning on his camera app, snapping a quick picture when she looked back up. Quinn shot him a sour look as he admired his photography skills, Puck simply shrugging before offering, "For when it gets cold again."_

"_You're lucky I love you."_

"_That I am, Mrs. Puckerman," he replied, grasping her hand as he intertwined their fingers, the duo making their way out of Puck's office before securing the building and heading toward their respective vehicles, "Plus, you know you love the fact that I have a few choice photos of you in my phone. Hell, you even erased a few and demanded I take new ones a couple of times!"_

"_Yeah, yeah. You better keep that to yourself if you know what's good for you," she grinned, leaning forward to kiss him before climbing into her SUV, "See you at home."_

"_See ya there, Sweet Cheeks," he murmured, winking before closing her door and climbing into his truck, following her lead as they made their way home, both of their minds on nothing but picking up where they left off in Puck's office… _

…_And maybe Quinn's mind was also on the brownie in the backseat of her car – the brownie that most likely wouldn't make it home either._

x-x-x-x-x

Oh, the night before had definitely been a dream. A hot, sexy, sweaty, borderline sinful dream at that, and as much as she wanted to shake him awake for another round, she couldn't bear the thought of waking him.

Simply watching him sleep, he looked just like a little boy. And hopefully, if she was predicting the gender correctly, the little boy she was carrying would look just as charming and peaceful as his daddy did when he slept.

"You're staring," Puck murmured, his eyes flittering open as he grinned before cupping her face with his hand, "And drooling?"

Quinn giggled, "I'm not drooling."

"You're totally drooling over me, Quinn Puckerman," he smiled, signaling to his chest, "You know you want a piece of this."

"I thought I had a piece last night."

"Oh, but you know you want some more," Puck murmured, grasping her hand and placing a gentle kiss against her palm, "You've got that look in your eyes. I know that look."

"I can't help it. Nor do I think I really want to either," she replied, leaning forward and capturing his lips, pushing him onto his back before straddling him again.

"Oh, and believe me, I love it," he smiled into her kiss, "But, you're gonna be the death of me if we keep this up. I need to refuel if we're gonna go for round four."

"You want some breakfast?"

"That would be a good start."

Leaning down and kissing him one last time, Quinn rolled off of him before climbing out of bed, "I'm thinking pancakes and bacon."

Puck simply grinned at his wife from his spot on the bed, enjoying the view of her rather nude retreating form as she made her way toward the bathroom, "You cooking?"

"Ha!" she laughed humorlessly, "Try again." Standing in front of their vanity mirror, Puck watched as Quinn turned sideways, checking out the size of her bump against the dry erase marker measurements they had been keeping track of, "I mean, I am carrying your child and all."

"Ooh, the guilt trip again," Puck chuckled, clucking his tongue a few times for good measure before pulling himself out of bed and pulling on his boxers, "Pancakes and bacon it is."

"I love you," she grinned, turning back to the sink to brush her teeth.

"You're lucky I love you too."

"And don't I know it."

Trudging his way down the stairs, Puck pulled everything he needed for blueberry pancakes, bacon, and eggs out of the fridge, setting a large skillet on the stove and heating it up before whipping up the batter and pouring it out in several smaller dollops. Pouring his egg mixture onto the other side of the skillet, he placed the bacon on a sheet pan and stuck it in the oven, knowing how much Quinn liked her bacon crisp.

After about ten minutes and a few flips and scrapes of a spatula, Puck was midway through plating their breakfast when he felt two slender arms wrap around his waist, a tender kiss between his shoulder blades sending chills down his spine.

"Smells good," Quinn murmured, reaching one arm past her husband to snag a piece of bacon from the plate in front of him before chowing down, "And tastes even better."

"So easy to please," Puck laughed, turning around to face her, his eyes going wide and his mouth going dry as he noted she was clad solely in his camo jacket from the day before, the baggy shirt covering just about all of her most intimate parts, the tease almost more than he could take.

Giving him a sly wink, Quinn grabbed a plate and began to load it up with food, digging her fork in and taking a bite before she had even made it to the table. "Mmm, delicious," she moaned, "I've been craving blueberry pancakes for a while."

Quinn had to admit, Puck was an amazing cook and she had to thank God for that. She could hold her own alright, especially in the baking department, but he was even better than she was in the kitchen, and frankly, his pancakes and cheese eggs were absolutely divine.

Puck, on the other hand, couldn't stop staring at his wife's cleavage, now on display through the 'v' in her shirt. Granted, he'd had access to play with those glorious globes for the last several years, but now that she was expecting, they'd grown once again, filling out her shirts and bras even more than before when she'd had Beth.

The changes to her body may have had her cringing as she glared at herself and scrutinized every new pound and mark on her body in the mirror, but to him, every little thing about her was absolutely beautiful. She looked healthy, happy, and she practically glowed with vitality now that she was carrying their child, something he hadn't even known that he had missed since their sophomore year of high school. But hot damn, did he love it.

"Yo, Puckerman, my eyes are up here," she teased, finishing the last bite of bacon off of her plate before reaching out and stealing a piece of his, standing to put her plate in the dishwasher.

"Babe, I can't help it," he laughed, "They're too amazing to ignore."

She giggled as she rounded the corner of the counter once again, Puck reaching out and grabbing her hand before gently pulling her down into his lap. Lifting his fork, he offered her a bite of his eggs, Quinn accepting gratefully before divesting him completely of his utensil and helping him finish off the rest of his breakfast.

"Someone's hungry."

"I blame your son," she replied, smiling at him before taking another bite of pancake.

"Still thinking it's a boy, eh?" Puck replied, running his hand down her abdomen as he caressed her small bump.

"What can I say? I'm always right. Besides, he's got an appetite like his daddy" Quinn giggled, before glancing down at Puck's now empty plate, "And speaking of which, sorry I ate the rest of your breakfast."

Puck couldn't help but laugh at the guilty look on her face, "You're the one who needs it more. You've gotta feed the baby-machine. Make sure my daughter grows big and strong in there." Grinning at the slight scowl on her face at the mention of his prediction of a little girl, he ran his hand up her thigh curious to see whether or not she had put anything on underneath the shirt. And much to his delight she had not, a slight moan escaping her throat as he ran two fingers through her already damp folds.

"But now that you mention it, I am pretty hungry," he grinned, watching her wiggle on his lap before lifting her off of him and setting her down on the table.

Quinn braced her hands behind her as Puck eased her knees apart, biting her lip as she watched Puck dip his head and place a tender kiss against the inside of her ankle. Continuing his ascent up her calves, she found herself unable to contain the sounds that were coming out of her as he made his way further up the insides of her thighs.

His warm breath against her center made her legs shake, the anticipation building as he continued to plant kisses around her most sensitive area while avoiding the spot she wanted him to kiss the most. It was pure torture, Quinn practically whining for release before he finally gave her what she wanted, his tongue running the length of her slit to tease her clit.

The moan that ripped out of her throat was a thing of pure beauty, her head lolling against her shoulders and her back arching high off of the table as Puck continued to lick and suckle, grinning to himself that he was obviously doing a pretty damn good job considering how tightly her thighs were wrapped around his head. She had one hand gripping the edge of the table while the fingers on the other hand grasped for his hair and shoulders, her hips moving in tandem with his mouth as he did his best to pull every ounce of pleasure out of her.

Inserting one finger first, then adding another, Puck increased his assault on her core, reveling in her mewls and moans. He felt her inner walls fluttering tightly and knew she was close, crooking his two fingers up inside of her and suckling hard on her clit, knowing it would be enough to take her over the edge.

Quinn felt him raise a hand up underneath the shirt she wore to tease one of her breasts, his fingers pinching one nipple while the fingers on the other hand continued to work their magic inside of her. And his incredibly talented mouth… it was too much.

She couldn't hold on any longer, the pleasure radiating out from her core as her entire body shook and spasmed under his ministrations. She relaxed her shoulders as her head rolled back against the table, her hair fanned out in every direction as her breath came in ragged pants.

Puck finally pulled away just enough to glance up at her face, the look of sheer contentment enough to make him want to see if he could get another orgasm out of her. Slowly drawing his fingers in and out of her, he leaned forward and caught her lower lips in between his, taking his time teasing her once again.

Watching her body writhe on the table as his actions began to build her back up to a second climax, Puck's own body began to rebel, his legs quaking as the straining erection between his legs begged to be taken care of. And frankly, any additional sexcapades that would be taking place after he was done pleasuring his wife with his mouth would be rather short lived if he didn't take the edge off now.

Running his right hand down Quinn's abdomen and leg, he slipped it into his boxers and wrapped it around himself, moving it up and down his erection as his own fluids supplied the lubrication. His mind went straight to hell as the sweet taste of her against his lips and the sight of her breasts rising and falling rapidly with every frantic breath she took had him completely distracted from anything else around him.

He sped up his ministrations as he pumped himself faster, focusing on how wet and ready she was for him and how he couldn't wait to plunge into her. Her muscles tightened around his fingers once again, the two of them trembling as they neared their climaxes.

Quinn screamed as he increased his tempo, his lips attaching firmly to her clit as he suckled hard, plunging his fingers in even deeper. Her vision became blurry as her entire body shook, the need to find her release more pressing than her need for oxygen as her hips ground against his mouth, desperately seeking something only Puck could give her.

Puck felt himself pulse in his hand and knew the both of them were close, his desire to finish inside of his wife too great to deny. Standing, he pushed his boxers down as he drew his fingers out of his wife, suckling a few more times before taking her over the edge, Quinn screeching out her release as her nails dug into his shoulders.

He pumped himself a few more times as his mouth drew another moan out of her, teasing her clit for a bit longer before the slamming of a door and a cry not belonging to his wife broke the two of them out of the lust-induced haze they trapped themselves in.

"Aye Dios Mio! My eyes," Santana yelled, holding a hand over her face.

Quinn screeched in surprise as Puck tried to yank his boxers back up, quickly leaning over his wife in an attempt to protect her modesty.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Santana?" Puck yelled back, trying to hide his erection behind one of Quinn's legs.

"Quinn and I have a nail appointment at ten-thirty, and we were going to grab coffee beforehand."

"Shit, I forgot about that," Quinn murmured, banging her head against the table before turning her head back toward her best friend, "Have you at least ever heard of knocking?"

"I did knock. Twice. Even rang the bell too, but apparently you were too busy to hear. I heard voices, so I tried the door and it was unlocked. Great security system, by the way," Santana shot back, finally chancing a peek between her fingers, "You know, despite probably being scarred for life by what I just saw, I've gotta admit, it was kinda hot. I knew Quinn had volume control issues, but it's been a while since I've experienced it myself. Nice work, Puckerman."

Quinn's eyes shot open wide as she glared at Santana, hoping and praying that Puck hadn't heard the little slip at the end of her last comment. Not that she condoned lying to one's spouse, but there were some things that were better left in the past… and private.

"Normally, I'd thank you and think of some shitty remark to say back to you, but you're kind of intruding on a private moment, so it'd be awesome if you just left," Puck shot back, glaring as best as he could at Santana as Quinn finished buttoning the shirt back up.

"Private moment? I'd say," Santana snarked, turning into their kitchen before routing through their kitchen and pulling a coffee mug from their cabinet, "Way to contain these 'private moments' to your bedroom, by the way. You're gonna end up giving the neighborhood a show if you're not careful," she murmured, nodding toward the window near the front door, the curtains wide open to the front yard providing a perfect view to their kitchen table.

Quinn felt a wave of relief settle over her, beyond thankful in that moment that San hadn't divulged their little secret. However, she also knew Santana well enough to know that she didn't give a shit whether or not she or her husband were practically naked at the kitchen table, instead deciding to just guide her toward what she was looking for instead of having the Latina tear through her entire kitchen looking for the coffee, "The Keurig cups are in the middle drawer to your left. Half and half is on the top shelf in the fridge."

"You know me so well, Q-Tip," Santana commented, pouring herself a cup of coffee and helping herself to the creamer in the fridge, "Ooh, you've gotten fancy on me! Hazelnut creamer? Look at you!"

"Ok, seriously San, get the fuck out," Puck commented, still trying to adjust himself behind the now seated Quinn, beyond pissed off and literally painfully aware that they were interrupted before he could get off.

"Wow, what a great host," San said, grabbing a fork of her own out of the drawer before tucking into the remaining eggs in the pan on the stove, "These are delicious, by the way."

"I know, right?" Quinn quipped, wishing she had polished off the rest of the eggs instead of leaving them as fair game.

"Q! Not helping," Puck groaned, rubbing his temples as he felt a strong tension headache coming on.

"What? It's the truth!"

"Yeah, listen to your wife! It is the truth," Santana agreed, "I don't give you compliments often. Take this one as a win."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

"No, you've got to be kidding me! You didn't save me any pancakes, Q? I'm a little hurt."

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," Quinn replied, shrugging before settling back into a chair, "Carbs are my weakness, and this baby is a pancake fiend."

"Balls," San cursed, glancing at the spot at the table where she originally planned to sit before thinking otherwise, taking a spot at the counter, "Literally, as I'm not sure where your balls have been on that table, Puckerman. Not gonna lie, Thanksgiving here is gonna be a little weird this year."

Quinn just rolled her eyes, but Puck was full of fire, not wanting to let Santana's intrusion and subsequent ability to make herself at home without issue. "San, I'm gonna start sounding like a broken record here, but what the fuck?"

"I'm here because Q and I had a nail appointment scheduled this morning, numb nuts," she responded, staring him down, "I figured I'd come over to pick her up like we agreed. It's not like I planned on walking in on you eating something other than breakfast."

"You're such a bitch," he groaned, leaning back in his seat and rubbing his temples as he felt a headache coming on already, and Santana had only been there for five minutes.

"Thank you," she grinned, taking another bite of egg, "And if it weren't for these eggs, I would have actually apologized for interrupting your moment. So, sorry I'm not sorry."

Beyond frustrated at the fact that she couldn't seem to take a hint, Puck crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the Latina, "Santana, what are you still doing here? Don't you have anything better to do than to sit in my kitchen, eat my food, and annoy the fuck out of me?"

"So testy this morning," Santana mocked, "I would have thought that you would have been in a better mood from all the ass you got last night. At least your wife seems pretty content sitting there rocking the severe sex hair."

Quinn just rolled her eyes at her best friend, standing and getting herself a cup of tea before fixing a cup of coffee for Puck as well, making her way back to the table and retaking her seat. Puck, however, did not find this as amusing, his glare still honed in on the woman standing at his counter.

"Our sex life or what we did last night is none of your fucking business."

"Yeah, yeah. You obviously don't know much about female relationships, seeing as how we pretty much tell each other everything," San replied, "Ev-ery-thing."

A bit taken back by this piece of information, Puck shifted his attention back to his wife, the blonde crossing her legs underneath her before simply shrugging in response, "What? She and Britt are my best friends. We – talk."

"About everything?"

"About a lot," Quinn admitted, taking a sip of her tea, "Oh come on, you know how much San and I talk. Are you honestly surprised that we talk about some more, um – intimate – things?"

"Kinda," he replied, taking a sip of his own coffee and balking at the bitterness, making his way back to the kitchen and pouring some sweetener and milk into the dark roast, "Is privacy not a thing anymore?"

"That's pretty rich coming from the guy who was a little bit of an exhibitionist in the past. You used to have no problem getting it on in public," Santana murmured, "Maybe try locking your door next time, too."

"Look, I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable that we talk about stuff like that," Quinn replied, cutting off any retort Puck was going to throw back at Santana, "But sometimes I just need a female perspective on things. Sometimes, I need a little advice – in that department."

"You need a little advice in that department? From Santana?" Puck balked, laughing as he glanced back and forth at the two women, "Babe, she's a lesbian. She and Britt like different parts. What would you ask her for advice about? I mean, it's not like you need advice on how to go down on another girl or anything."

"Ha," Santana snorted, "She didn't need any advice when it came to that. Trust me, she was a natural."

Quinn shot her best friend a panicked look, shaking her head in a silent plea for her to not divulge anything further. However, Santana didn't seem to notice, polishing off the rest of the eggs and placing the pan in the sink.

It took Puck a few moments, but Santana's comment finally sunk in a bit. "What?" he replied, glancing at the Latina first before noticing his wife shaking her head at her friend, her eyes wide and her mouth was set in a tight line, the expression on her face telling him something was up. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that she didn't need advice from me about that. She was quite talented as it was," Santana laughed, finally turning back around to face the couple before stopping dead in her tracks at the look Quinn was shooting her, "Ohh. Oops."

"Oops what?" Puck shot back, glancing back at his wife as she sunk into her chair, covering her mouth with a hand , "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," Quinn shot out quickly, "She's just screwing with you, Puck."

"Oh is that what we're calling it these days?" Santana egged her on, "It's been several years, Q. You still haven't told him?"

"Told me what?"

"He knows," Quinn murmured uncomfortably, "I told him a while back."

"Told me WHAT?"

"About us? Freshman year of college at Mr. Schue's wedding?" Santana smirked.

"Mr. Schue's wedding?" Puck began, glancing back up at his wife, "But I thought this – thing – happened when she visited you at Yale? You got a little drunk, and things got a little handsy?"

"A little handsy, Quinn? Really? That was the best you could do?" Santana snorted, shaking her head as she set about making herself another cup of coffee, "You know, I'm not gonna lie, pregnancy suits you. I mean, it's been a while since I've seen what's under the jacket, but hot damn, Mamacita."

Quinn knew San was just messing with her and Puck, the woman a professional when it came to making people as uncomfortable as humanly possible, but her mind began to race a mile a minute as she tried to think of a way to explain everything to her husband while attempting to save a little face.

However, given the look on his face at the moment, that was going to be easier said than done.

"Under the jacket? She's just talking about, like, the locker room after cheerleading, right?" he asked, his eyes searching hers for answers as he stared her down.

She had sworn that she was telling the truth after they played 'never have I ever' their junior year of college, but she hadn't been entirely honest about what had actually happened between her and Santana, and it was time to come clean.

"No," Quinn breathed heavily, swallowing hard as she avoided his gaze at all cost, "She's talking about the night we spent together at Mr. Schue's wedding."

"I'm sorry, spent the night together? What does that mean?"

"What do you think it means?" Santana replied, shutting up and sipping her coffee upon receiving another death glare from Quinn.

"Santana and I split a hotel room for Mr. Schue's wedding. We both had just gotten out of crappy relationships and got a little drunk and things happened," Quinn explained, focusing on fiddling with her fingers in front of her, "In my defense, you were at basic training and you and I were not a thing at all at that point."

"Things happened?" Puck replied slowly, trying to wrap his head around this major confession his wife and her friend just divulged, "What – what things?"

"We, um – we slept together," Quinn replied, "It was only a one-time thing though, honest."

"Two time thing," Santana corrected her.

"It was only a two time thing," Quinn repeated, "But just one night."

Finally gathering the courage to look back up at her husband, she wasn't sure what she should expect, but the look of shock and slight awe on his face was not exactly it.

"You slept together?" Puck asked, wanting to make sure he understood just what she was saying, "As in had sex with one another?"

"Yes," Quinn replied, her voice barely above a whisper. Her face flooded a bright red as she sat there, feeling like she was under a spotlight now that the truth was out there.

"You, Quinn Puckerman, had sex with Santana Lopez," Puck replied, his eyes going wide as he took in his wife before glancing at the woman now sitting on his counter, "You had sex with my wife?"

"Ok, first of all, she wasn't your wife at the time. Hell, she wasn't even your girlfriend at that point," Santana clarified, "And second, don't look so shocked. Everyone experiments a little in college."

"You – you had sex – with Quinn? Freshman year of college, you two actually had full-blown sex with one another?" he asked once again, his mind reeling from both the truth and the fact that now it was flooding with so many mental pictures he had fantasized about in high school that he could barely handle it.

"Oh Jesus, you need to get your hearing checked? Yes, for the third time, Quinn and I had sex freshman year of college," Santana cried, rolling her eyes and shaking her head, "It was a one-night fling, we were both intoxicated and lonely and one thing led to another. That's it. It's over now, it hasn't happened again, and we've moved past it. You should too. It's not that big of a deal."

"Not – not that big of a deal," Puck shot back, the shock finally settling in, "You slept with my wife!"

"Before she was your wife! Ok, you wanna play that game?" Santana yelled back, "You slept with my fiancée too!"

"That was in high school!"

"Same thing!"

Tired of the pointless bickering, Quinn slammed her hands on the table, stealing the attention back from the two people in front of her, "Oh my God, the two of you have slept with each other before! I don't know why this is such an issue!"

"Shots fired! I like it!" Grinning from ear to ear, Santana quirked her eyebrow at her best friend, "You know, now that you put it that way, our friendship circle was a little incestuous in the past, huh? That's fucking weird."

"You're telling me," Quinn agreed, feeling a little weirded out that essentially, the only two people that hadn't slept with each other between the two couples were Quinn and Britt.

"You don't – you don't know why this is an issue, Quinn?" Puck shot back.

"No! I don't!" Quinn murmured, her baby hormones kicking into overdrive as her eyes began to water, her emotions getting the best of her, "I'm not ashamed of what we did and I wouldn't take it back either. As a result, our relationship is closer now because I got a glimpse of what it is like in her world." She sniffled, wiping away a tear in the process, "Santana is one of my best friends, and I love her like a sister, but that's it. I just don't know why you're so mad at me right now."

"Thanks, Toots," Santana replied, handing her a tissue, "I love you, too."

"Quinn, I'm not mad. Seriously," Puck offered, his voice still a bit stern as he spoke. "I am a little peeved though. I really don't care that you slept with Santana at some point in the past," he paused, "In fact, that's actually kind of hot."

"You would think that," San quipped, only to be silenced by the look Puck shot her, taking another pull from her coffee mug instead of continuing that thought.

"Anyway… I'm not mad that you hooked up with Santana," he explained, reaching across the table and grasping his wife's hand, "I'm a little upset because you lied to me."

"I didn't lie," Quinn whimpered, her lip quivering, "I just – didn't tell the whole truth."

Puck quirked an eyebrow at his wife as she chewed her lip, "You kinda lied."

"I didn't –"

"Babe, I remember that conversation vividly, believe me. You told me about you and Santana making out and getting handsy, and I asked if things went any further between the two of you," Puck commented, grinning at the fact that he finally caught her in a fib when it was usually the other way around, "And you told me no."

Quinn sighed, slumping her shoulders, "Ok fine. Yes, I lied a little."

If it were even possible, Puck's grin got even wider, the man almost giddy at his wife's admission.

"You know, for someone who was as mad as you were a few minutes ago, you sure don't look all that upset now," Santana smirked, biting into an apple she found in a basket on the counter.

"Like I said, I'm not mad. A little disappointed in the fact that the truth was withheld for so long..."

"So, you're not mad?" Quinn asked, gnawing roughly on her lower lip.

"No, I'm not mad," Puck replied, smiling back at his wife.

"Such a perv," Santana murmured, calling him out.

"Shut it, Lopez."

"Yeah, whatever." Snorting as she hopped off the counter, Santana made her way back to where she had set her purse down and checked her phone, "Well, as much fun as this has been, we missed our appointment for today, Blondie. Wanna reschedule for next week?"

"Saturday morning ok with you?"

"Um, let's make it Saturday afternoon," Santana replied, winking back at her friend, "I'd rather not walk in on another – breakfast."

"You're fucking hilarious," Quinn murmured, rolling her eyes, "Send Britt my love."

"Will do," she called over her shoulder, making her way toward the front door.

"Hey San," Puck called out, wanting to get one last shot in before she left, "Just curious. Between you and Britt, who wears the pants in your relationship?"

"Give me a break, Puckerman," Santana turned back around and merely grinned, refusing to let him win this round, "We all know relationships work better when nobody is wearing pants."

"Ooh, Touche!" Quinn smiled, holding up her hand for a high-five, as Puck merely snickered in the corner.

Looking down at his state of undress, he had to admit Santana may be right about that one, shaking his head back at the Latina, "Valid point."

"Ok really, I know you're sad to see me go, but I've got a date with a hot blonde ballerina," Santana called out, making her way out the door, "Adiós!"

"She really is something else," Quinn commented, "I feel like they should name a hurricane after her or something with the way she can blow in and out of a room and leave a trail of destruction in her wake in a matter of minutes."

"Ain't that the truth," Puck couldn't help it, smirking at his wife as he nodded in agreement, "You know, speaking of blowing, I kind of feel like you owe me one."

"I owe you? How?"

"You lied. I caught you in a lie," he explained, "The last time you caught me in a lie, I believe the 'payback' led to you sitting on my face. I'm just saying…"

Breathing in deeply, Quinn puckered her lips as she stared ahead at her husband, "Even though you just got one last night?"

"Hey, they're good anytime of the day, any day of the week."

"Alright," Quinn agreed, realizing the deal was pretty fair considering the last time she caught him in a lie, she definitely had her payback. Twice, in fact. "Would you like to collect now?"

"Hmm, I don't think so just yet," he replied, pretending to look contemplative while in actuality, he took the opportunity to stare down her shirt, "I think I may save it for later tonight."

"Fine," she sighed, fiddling with the sleeves before standing and making her way back toward the microwave, reheating her tea.

"You make it sound like such a chore," he commented, tracing the handle of his own mug with his fingers.

Glancing up, she realized that was not the reaction she should have let off, "Hon, it's not a chore. Promise," she explained, "I actually kinda like it. Makes me feel powerful to know that I can make you have that kind of reaction."

"Then why the face?"

"Because I'm not used to this."

"Not used to what?" Puck asked, "Losing an argument?"

Shrugging, she agreed, "Yeah, it feels weird to be wrong for once."

"For once?" he snorted, sipping his coffee again.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll keep the rest of that thought to yourself."

Puck laughed, holding his hands up in surrender, "I don't have a death wish, Babe."

After a few moments of silence, Quinn finally broke the tension, her voice soft as she spoke, "So you're not mad at me?"

"Like I said, I'm not mad. Disappointed a bit that you didn't think you could tell me that though."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry," he replied, "But after all of the discussions about communication and stuff from a few weeks ago, I would like us to be honest from here on out."

"I can respect that," she agreed.

"And I want to know all about you and Santana," he added quickly, glancing sideways at her.

Realizing what he was getting at, Quinn scoffed at the request, "She's right, you are a perv!"

"Hey, I asked about it several years ago, and you were not very forthcoming. I feel like I deserve a little honesty there," he replied defensively, crossing his arms over his chest.

She took a few moments to stare back at her husband, narrowing her eyes at him momentarily as she watched his body language and posture, realizing something was a bit off.

"Wait a second, are you insecure? Over Santana?" she asked, watching his face blanch a bit at the accusation, "You are, aren't you?"

"No – I'm just –" he started, watching Quinn shoot him a knowing look before finally admitting, "Ok fine, maybe a little."

Pushing away from the counter and making her way around the table, she took a seat on his lap once again, "I tell you what, for the sake of honesty, tonight before bed, you can ask me any question about Santana and me and I'll answer. Does that work?"

"Um, yes."

"I figured that would make you happy," she murmured, leaning forward and kissing him softly, "But that doesn't mean you're any less of a perv."

"Yes, but I'm your perv," he replied, kissing her again.

"That you are. And honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way," she responded sweetly, "So, what do we have on the agenda for the day?"

"I mean, I can think of a few things we could do," he mumbled, nudging the collar of the shirt aside to plant a kiss on her collarbone.

"Yeah, that moment has kinda passed," Quinn laughed, standing up and offering him a hand before the two of them made their way back up the stairs to get ready for the day, "But maybe later."

* * *

><p>After a long day of yardwork and a barbeque with a few of their neighbors, Puck was beyond anxious to get to bed that night, the promise of a little 'story time' from his wife almost too hard to resist. In fact, several times throughout the day, he had wanted to throw caution to the wind and ask some question or another that happened to pop into his head, but he knew that wouldn't go over well, choosing instead to literally write it down in his phone to remember it for later.<p>

And finally, at last, the moment he had been waiting for had finally arrived, the man practically shucking all of his clothes and diving into bed the minute they stepped foot into their bedroom.

"Hold your horses there, Champ," Quinn admonished.

"Do you know how hard it's been to 'hold my horses' all day?"

"Judging by the look on your face for most of the day, I could tell."

"Come on, could you really blame me?" he replied, following her into the bathroom and pulling out his toothbrush, "After hearing something that juicy?"

"You're just about as bad as Rachel was in high school when the issue of picking songs for competition came up," Quinn joked, "It's like you've turned into a giddy sixteen year old girl."

"Call me what you want, but it doesn't change the fact that you promised to tell me," Puck remarked, his mouth full of foaming toothpaste, "I can't help the fact that you just confirmed that one of my greatest fantasies in high school actually happened."

"One of your greatest fantasies?" Quinn chuckled, "In high school?"

"Ok, I'll admit, it wasn't just limited to high school," he replied, watching his wife quirk her eyebrow at him before continuing, "And usually in my fantasy, I got to watch or even participate, but still."

Quinn just continued to laugh as she rubbed lotion on her legs, "You're gonna be absolutely ridiculous about this, aren't you?"

"Not absolutely ridiculous… maybe just a little ridiculous," Puck agreed, rinsing his mouth out, "But nothing about this is ridiculous to me."

"I know, but still. Try not to act like a little boy about this, ok?" she asked, brushing her own teeth before following him back into the bedroom and changing into a pair of shorts and a tank top, "And I've been thinking. Since I agreed to answer whatever you ask, I do have one condition."

Contemplating this new development as he climbed into bed, he weighed his options, knowing that she would still go through with what they agreed to despite this condition. However, he knew how his wife could be when it came to imposing "conditions" on things, so he couldn't help the part of him that was a bit wary of this proposition.

Deciding the payout may be worth it, he agreed, "Ok, what is this condition?"

"The condition is that, once we talk about everything here, you can't mention it again. Especially to Santana. No adding more fuel to the fire," she explained, crawling into bed next to him.

"Are you serious?" he cried, "I can't talk about this ever again? Why not?"

"Um, because you're an adult, not a teenage boy bragging about a conquest," she replied, "And if you respect me and my privacy, you will respect Santana's as well. What happened, happened, and if you can't be mature about it and just live with the knowledge instead of sharing it with everyone, then I'm not sure I can divulge such – private – information."

Scratching the stubble on his chin, he thought about what that could mean. Thinking he could outsmart her, he decided to offer his own thought.

"Counter condition –" he began before Quinn cut him off.

"If this counter condition has anything to do with rubbing anything in Santana's face, no deal."

"So you're admitting I'm better in that department," he replied, leaning back against the headboard with a smug grin.

"I didn't say that."

"But – so she's better in that department?" he asked, the grin disappearing altogether.

"I didn't say that either," Quinn clarified, inching down into bed and finding a comfortable position, "All I said was that if your 'counter condition' had anything to do with you wanting to make a point with Santana on anything I say, it's not gonna happen. No deal. Either accept the fact that you'll have to keep what I tell you to yourself, or I'm not going to answer anything. And if you do not keep it to yourself, you may as well consider moving into a monastery and becoming a monk with how celibate you'll end up being, if you catch my drift."

"You can't be serious?" he replied incredulously, "That's a bit much, don't you think?"

"I'm five months pregnant, hormonal, and uncomfortable for pretty much eighteen out of the twenty four hours a day. And it's bound to get worse too," she warned him, "Do you really want to test me?"

"Ok, ok," he replied, once again holding his hands up in surrender, the feeling becoming all too common around her lately, "I can be mature about this. However, Counter Condition 2.0, if she starts something with me now that she knows I know, I get to at least respond."

Biting her lip as she rolled onto her side, she had to admit he had a legitimate point. "Fair enough," she agreed, "But ONLY if she starts it. No provoking her. I know how you like to prod her, but I'd rather avoid the 'Lima Heights Adjacent' version of Santana." Pausing for a moment, she added, "Plus, honestly, it wouldn't be fair to Britt to bring up the past like that."

Puck hadn't even thought about it like that. Both he and Santana were in devoted relationships with their significant others, and while his knowing about Quinn and Santana was one thing, Britt didn't deserve to be dragged into the situation, even if it was just ribbing between he and the Latina.

"Alright," he nodded, "I agree. I will not say anything to anyone, including Santana. And I'll even try not to say anything back if she does start something."

"Aww, thank you," she replied, leaning forward and kissing him gently, "I'm proud of you for being so mature about this."

"Oh, I'm being mature about the conditions," he replied, grinning, "I'm not sure how mature I can be once I start getting answers."

"Lord, here we go," she groaned, rolling her eyes before propping herself up on her elbow, "Alright, let's get this over with."

"Hey, I'll start off easy," he replied, easing himself down into the pillows, "Ok, first question. Were you honestly both drunk? I mean, let's be real, our first time, you used to say you were drunk but we both know that wasn't the case."

She couldn't help but laugh at how well her husband knew her, shaking her head before answering, "First of all, yes, Santana and I had been drinking quite a bit. You would have been proud too since I rocked my fake ID flawlessly, by the way. But honestly, I'll admit, I was buzzed and all, but not drunk enough to not fully understand what we were doing. And we were both totally coherent for the second go 'round too, to answer that question."

"Second go round, eh? About that," he grinned, "Who initiated the first time and who took the lead on the second? Because I know you don't just accidentally end up in bed with someone."

"Well, ok, I'm gonna preface this by saying that I was a little lonely and buzzed and curious and –"

"You made the first move, didn't you?"

"I may have, yes," she replied, her face turning bright red as she rolled onto her back, "But in my defense, it did just start off as a kiss. I just wanted to see what it was like and to see if she was as good of a kisser as I remembered from the brief encounter we had in high school as a result of a dare, and she was. But I will also say that she was the one who took it a bit further."

"Elaborate, please."

"Ok, she was the one who got a little handsy," she replied, "That I wasn't lying about."

"Handsy how?" he asked, pressing her for more details, leaning back and gesturing to his own body, "Feel free to show me."

"Well, when the kissing got a bit more – heated – she helped me out of my shawl and pulled me in close like this," she replied, turning toward her husband and wrapping her arms around his waist, grabbing his ass and pulling him close.

"Please continue," he smiled, letting her continue showing him how things went down.

"Then, she ran her hands up my back," she murmured, running her hands up his back until she reached in between his shoulder blades, slowly tracing her fingers back down his spine, "And she helped me undo the zipper on my dress." Finishing at the base of his spine, she leaned back up and kissed him again, "And the rest, as they say, is history."

"Oh no, wait a minute, what happened after that?"

"After that, she asked if I would help her out of her dress. I unzipped her and she turned back around, there was a bit of an awkward silence there for a minute until she reached out for me and pulled me in for another kiss," she explained, pulling back slightly before turning bright red again, "And I liked it, so I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and pulled her in closer. After a few minutes, she asked if I was ok and wanted more or if I wanted to stop, and needless to say I – didn't want to stop."

"Who uh – who went further first?"

"It was all kind of mutual actually. I mean, I think I ended up naked first, but it wasn't like she was far behind. At first it was all hands," Quinn murmured, tracing the muscles and lines on her husband's chest, "Just mostly exploring every plane and curve until we both were a little too hot and bothered to continue playing that game."

More hot and bothered than he wanted to admit already, Puck shifted slightly turning away a bit to avoid a bit of an embarrassing situation. "So, after all of this happened, what all went down, literally?"

Quinn laughed once again and smacked him lightly in the arm, "You really do want to know everything."

"I told you."

"She uh, she helped me out first and I returned the favor," she explained, her face flushed as she recalled the details of that night, still a tad too embarrassed to fully offer all of the details.

"Were things mostly just hands on or was there some oral action too?" Puck grinned, thoroughly interested in the answer to that particular question.

Rolling back onto her side of the bed, she covered her face with her hands, mumbling out a barely coherent answer, "Both. Primarily just her the first time, but I returned the favor both ways the second time around."

"Was it, uh – was it good?"

"The sex?" Quinn clarified, shrugging slightly before answering, "Honestly, yeah, it really was. She was patient and generous and – quite talented, if I may say so."

"What was your favorite part?"

"My favorite part, hmm," she contemplated, thinking back to that night before smiling again, "I'd have to say the part when she nibbled on my clit... just the perfect amount of pressure to send me over the edge. It was my first time, you know - coming like that. It's just ... memorable."

"That was your first time coming from oral?" he asked, waiting for her to nod before sinking back into the pillows. "God that's hot," Puck murmured, the images flooding his mind better than any porno he'd ever seen. He was already hard and wanted so badly to take the edge off, but by the look on Quinn's face, he knew she was embarrassed enough to be talking about all of this as it was and he wanted to respect the fact that she was opening up to him and being honest about what happened between her and Santana. Besides, he could always help himself out in the shower later on.

Taking a few moments to gather his thoughts, he finally gathered up the nerve to ask the question he'd been stewing about all day, almost nervous to hear her answer, "So um, when it came to the whole oral sex thing, was she, uh – was she better than me?"

"Puck…"

"No, just, honestly," he replied, "I wanna know."

"It was just – different," she offered, "Your fingers are different, your lips are different, everything between the two of you is different. As another female, she knows what feels good from experience. And frankly, it was really, pretty good. She knows what she's doing, and I liked it." She paused, rolling back over toward her husband, "BUT, even though she knew what she was doing, you know exactly what I like and what gets me going. I love the way your hands feel on my body and just the thought of your mouth on me turns me on."

"It does?" he asked, the grin returning to his face as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It does. But do you wanna hear a secret?" she murmured, leaning in to whisper in his ear, "You have something Santana doesn't. A very special part that I thoroughly enjoy."

"Oh is that so?"

"It is," she growled, running her hand down his chest before rubbing him through his boxers briefly, pulling back once more and wrapping her arms around his waist as she snuggled into his side, "And even though I enjoyed my night with San, it was one night and that's it. However, I thoroughly enjoy every night I'm with you. And every morning, and every afternoon, and every other time in between. And I absolutely love the fact that it's for the rest of our lives, not just one night. So, I know it may not be the direct answer you're looking for, but if I had a choice, I'd choose you every single time."

A wave of relief flooded through Puck, the man not even fully realizing how much he had been worried about how he stacked up against Santana until that very moment. Smiling, he placed a gentle kiss against her forehead, "I think I like that answer just fine."

"I'd hope so! I mean , it is the truth," she giggled, "So, anything else you want to ask?"

"I'm still trying to wrap my mind around you and San hooking up," he commented, grinning as he stroked her back, "I mean, I'm not gonna lie, I had plenty of not-so-PG fantasies about the two of you in the past, and hearing that it all actually happened is definitely a trip. And a huge turn on. I mean, I know last night was definite proof of how adventurous you could be, but I just never thought you were that adventurous."

"Like Santana said, people experiment in college – and I happened to be one of those people."

"Hey, I dig it," he replied, "So, was this like an all night thing or was it just kind of a quicky?"

"We took our time," she answered, "I mean, it took me a bit to kind of figure out what I was doing but since I know what I like, I just ended up going with the flow. San was pretty patient though. She was a good teacher, and if I swung that way, I'd at least know what to expect. For once, she wasn't snarky or snide about anything. She was quite – complementary – and she made me feel comfortable. She hasn't' been weird about it and hasn't held it over my head or anything since, and for that, I respect her even more now than I did before."

"She does have her moments," Puck admitted, "So, does Britt know about the two of you?"

"I think so, yeah. Surprisingly, or not so surprisingly, she and Santana have a pretty open and honest relationship. San's totally different around Britt than she is around everyone else, and they're really good together. They understand one another in a way totally unique to just them, and frankly, it's pretty impressive how easily they can work through things when issues do pop up. In fact, I'm pretty sure I've only heard San or Britt talk about a problem lasting longer than a few hours only a handful of times in the past several years."

"That is impressive. Personally, I like it when we fight. It's – cathartic."

"You just like the make-up sex," she smiled, "Don't think that I don't know that you start some arguments on purpose just for the make-up sex."

"Damn, you got me there. Am I that transparent?" he laughed in return.

"I've just known you for a long time… and yes, you are that transparent. I usually just roll with it."

"Crafty lady! I love it," he replied, leaning in and kissing her lips, "Ok, last question, I promise."

"Shoot."

"How would you feel about a threesome?"

Quinn couldn't contain the hearty laugh that escaped her chest, "Yeah right, Puckerman. Dream big."

"That's what I thought," he sighed, smiling back down at her, "But a man can always dream."

"You are such a perv."

* * *

><p>Taking a seat in the pedicure chair at the local salon, Quinn took a sip of her decaf latte as she scrolled through her phone, starting a message to her friend before the very woman she about to text breezed through the door. Donning a rather large, floppy hat and a pair of huge sunglasses, Santana plopped down next to her and set her purse on the side table next to Quinn's.<p>

"Don't ask."

"Do I even want to know?" Quinn chuckled, sticking her phone back in her purse.

"I could lie and say traffic, but realistically, Britt and I had a rather extended happy hour that turned into a dance off that turned into a naked version of Cirque du Soleil last night, and needless to say, it's already been a long morning," Santana replied, finally pulling her sunglasses off to reveal the dark circles underneath her eyes, "And I'm sore in places that I didn't even think possible."

"Nice work!" she teased, pointing out what color of polish she wanted the nail tech to use before glancing back over at her friend.

"Thanks. I just need to remember I'm not a fucking gymnast the next time I drink like that."

"I would have thought that you'd have learned not to challenge Britt to a dance-off in the first place, drunk or sober."

"Yeah, that was my first mistake," Santana admitted before a smug smile crossed her lips, "Though I will admit the dance-off 'after party' was totally worth it."

"You crack me up."

"I'm glad I at least provide a constant source of amusement for you," she replied, raising her eyebrows at her friend, "Speaking of all of this, how did things go with Puck after I left last Saturday? Did you tell all?"

Quinn smiled and nodded her head, not quite sure how to really phrase things now that they were in public instead of the comfort of her kitchen. But then again, it was Santana, and she had no filter as it was, so what the hell?

"Ultimately, yes, I did," she answered, "After the first several months of our marriage was almost ruined due to shitty communication, Puck and I made a pact to be more open and honest with one another."

"He wanted details, didn't he?"

"Yes he did."

"Men…"

"I know, but technically I did lie about it so I guess the truth was the least I owed him," Quinn admitted, "Plus, I think when he found out, he was a tad insecure about how he measured up compared to you."

"Oh yeah? Who won?"

"It is not a competition," Quinn scolded her friend, "But essentially I called it a tie. However, he is my husband so ultimately, you know..."

"That I do, Toots. That I do," Santana agreed, "Plus, no offense, but I only have eyes for another blonde these days."

"None taken. I mean, I'm straight, but she's a babe," Quinn laughed, "You're a lucky gal."

"And don't I know it," Santana smiled, "Britt does know about us by the way. She has for a while."

"And she's cool with it?"

"Yeah, she's totally fine with it. She was with other people too while we were broken up," the Latina explained, "Neither of us can be upset when we both did it."

"But she's ok with me being a part of that?" Quinn asked nervously, hoping that her other best friend didn't hold anything against her for this one transgression.

"Actually, I was a little worried about her reaction when I told her four years ago, and yes, I told my fiancée about us four years ago, Princess Procrastination," she remarked, rolling her eyes before continuing, "But Britt actually said she was somewhat relieved that it was you. Well, she was relieved that one of them was you. Said she was glad you broke out of your buttoned-up, overly-preppy, Yalie sorority girl shell and actually did something out of character for once. So yeah, she's cool with it."

"Wow, that was a lovely description of my time in undergrad," Quinn replied sarcastically.

"Just calling it how I saw it."

"Adjectives aside, I'm glad she's ok with it. I couldn't stand knowing one of my best friends hated me for something like that."

"She still loves you, Q. Don't worry," Santana murmured, taking a sip of her own drink, "So, was Puck ok with everything? Truly?"

"I think so. If anything, I think it proved to him that I could be a little more adventurous. Despite going at it in his office the night before, I think he thought I was pretty vanilla for a while there."

"I'm sorry… in his office? As in, on an active military base, with other Marines wandering about, in his office?"

"Yeah, but it was later at night and everyone had gone home already," Quinn replied before correcting herself, "Well, almost everybody had gone home. It was just a whim, I don't even know what I was thinking really."

"I've gotta say, I'm pretty impressed," Santana replied, nodding her head in approval, "I knew I saw the sex hair the next morning."

"Ha, you caught me there," she admitted, "Well, you caught us there, I guess is the better way of saying that."

"Like I said, learn to lock your damn door and that wouldn't have happened," Santana shot back, "But all is good in the Puckerman residence?"

"All is good on the home front. He knows everything now, and I'm pretty sure it's provided him with plenty of mental images for years to come, but it is what it is," Quinn commented, a thought popping into her head at the last minute, "But you cannot egg him on. I was honest with him about everything that happened but part of our deal was that he has to keep it to himself. No starting things with you or taking any shots over what happened between you and me. I have given him permission to respond if you instigate anything, but otherwise, he has promised to keep this little tidbit of information to himself."

Santana puckered her lips in thought as she narrowed her eyes, "Is everything else still fair game?"

"Like usual, everything else is fair game between you two," Quinn replied, "Seriously, sometimes I wonder if we ever left high school."

"Oh come on, Quinn. You know life would be so much more boring without me in it. And your life would be beyond boring without Puckerman and me giving each other hell. It's like the law of nature or something."

"Setting aside your glaring vanity, I'd have to agree," she admitted, leaning back in her chair and smiling, "Life would suck without you or Puck in it."

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, I went there... hope it was ok.<em>


	20. Happy Mother's Day

**A/N:** _Yes, it's been a while. I'm so sorry! The start of the year is always stressful and there seems to never be enough hours of the day anymore. Anywho, you may or may not still be reading this story, but if you are, I want to thank you big time for sticking with me! (And you may be happy to know I already have another chapter that I have ¾ done and another two that have been outlined already and need filing in after that, so I haven't quit on this story yet!) Big thank you to __**Andsoitis2, Guest, sinfullyquick, olacindy, RAGML, autumn1999, MaximumFire, cpfalmeida, JustaLittleWallflower, QuickFan, Littleredwriting, kelly, gez lutz merrygold, and prettylittlegleek**__ for taking the time to leave wonderful reviews._

_This is just kind of a drabble (at 14,000 words that sounds kind of like an oxymoron) of some things I had been thinking about with regards to what their dynamic could look like in the future. Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Mother's Day<strong>

Squinting his eyes open just a crack as the sunlight splashed across his face, Puck internally cursed at the fact that Quinn refused to put blinds or curtains up over the rather large bay windows in their master bedroom. 'It would impede the incredible view we paid an arm and a leg for just for this property.' He could even hear her voice in his head, the playfully patronizing tone she reserved just for him saying those exact same words less than a month ago as he tried to enjoy sleeping in one morning while the morning sun was blaring in.

He really shouldn't complain after all. They did live on a pretty picturesque lot in a great neighborhood surrounded by grass, rolling hills and even a bit of wooded forestland as well, the family dogs Atticus and Rudy loving the chance to explore every square inch of the property.

_Yep, I have it all_, Puck mused as he turned to glance at the woman slumbering peacefully next to him, one bare breast exposed as it peeked out from under the sheet.

Last night had definitely been a bit of a surprise, Quinn seemingly feeling rather frisky after a few glasses of wine. It had been a while since they'd had 'rushed and hushed' sex, seeing as how three out of the four of their kids and both of their in-laws were staying under the same roof that weekend, but regardless of the speed or sound of their coupling, it was still as hot as ever.

And not gonna lie, the fact that they were both forty-two years old, had been together for the past twenty-three years (twenty-six if he counted the years in high school), and it was still that incredible after all of that time was pretty fucking awesome.

Smiling to himself, he leaned over his wife to give her a morning kiss before a thought struck him suddenly, pulling back slowly as that smile turned into a full-fledged grin at his new plans for the morning.

Easing the sheet aside, he made his way down under the covers, placing gentle kisses down his wife's sides and stomach. Quinn stirred slightly as she rolled over onto the flat of her back, Puck waiting to continue his descent until her breathing had evened out once again.

As soon as he knew she was asleep again, he continued his ministrations, traveling further south as he placed delicate kisses down her lower abdomen, around the side of her core, and down the inside of her left thigh before crawling in between her legs. Resuming the same pattern up her right thigh, he used his tongue and lips to trace a pattern around her bare center, causing Quinn to shift her legs restlessly and offer a soft sigh in her sleep.

Deciding to get down to the good stuff, Puck smiled against her skin before tracing his tongue up and down her slit, interspersing those long licks with small pecks here and there, deliberately skipping over her clit as he worked her up. As soon as he felt her shift again, he stopped once more, waiting for her to settle back in once more before continuing his assault.

Gently sliding his tongue up and down her slit, he found the tiny button nestled at the top and began to swirl his tongue around the bundle of nerves, slowly at first before picking up the pace a bit as her body jerked in response to the stimulus. He laved his tongue up and down her lower lips, making sure to circle the tiny nub on each pass, seeking it out of its hiding place among her folds as he teased and tasted her over and over again.

Quinn groaned above him as her head thrashed against the pillows, her eyes still closed as her mind fought the urge to wake up while her body responded to each and every touch. She was so luscious; slightly tangy, sweet, and utterly divine even after their romp the night before, and Puck still couldn't get over the fact that the woman the beautiful pussy under his tongue belonged to was all his. After twenty years of marriage, she was still his and he could still make her back arch off the bed just as easily as he used to back when they were teens.

Rolling his tongue up and down a few more times, he sealed his lips against her center, suckling gently as he worked his tongue over her clit. He could feel her moan reverberate through her entire body as her fingers wove through his hair, prompting him to glance up into the heavy-lidded gaze of his wife. Watching intently as he continued to suckle her clit, Quinn's body began to shake under his mouth, her head thrown back on the pillow as an almost incoherent, garbled response tumbled out of her mouth.

"Oh, nnuuhg, Puck," she groaned, biting her lip as her hands found his arms wrapped around her hips, her nails digging into his skin as he continued his torment.

Sliding a single finger up and down her already soaking slit, he gently inserted the tip before pulling back out slowly, setting a maddeningly slow pace before adding in a second finger. Keeping his thrusts slow and thorough, he crooked his finger up inside of her and stroked her g-spot, his wife almost flying off of the bed at the sensation.

"You've gotta be quiet, babe," he murmured against her pussy, continuing to thrust his fingers in and out of her, "We wouldn't want to scare the kids now, would we?"

"Oooohhh, I hate you so good right now," Quinn moaned back, grabbing his pillow from his side of the bed and covering her mouth as she let out a muffled scream.

"That's it, baby, just a little more," he chuckled, placing his lips around her clit and suckling hard as he simultaneously pressed up into her g-spot.

A wave of moisture flooded his fingers as Quinn came hard, her legs tightening around his head as the pillow thankfully muffled the string of profanities that spilled out of her mouth. Her internal muscles fluttered and clenched around his fingers as he continued thrusting, helping her ride out her orgasm. Quinn's entire body quaked with exertion and pleasure, her hips jerking as Puck placed one last lingering kiss against her mound.

Puck couldn't help the grin that took over as he looked back up into his wife's sleepy, sated, and supremely sexy gaze, chuckling slightly at the soft hiss that escaped her lips as he finally withdrew his fingers, earning him an additional moan as he placed them both in his mouth and suckled her essence off of them, savoring that last lingering taste before sliding up her body and placing a soft kiss against her lips.

"Mmm, happy Mother's Day, baby."

"Thank you," Quinn smiled in return, the taste of herself on his lips erotic as she ran her nails through his hair and pulled him in closer, lacing their legs together as they cuddled and continued to make out in all their naked glory.

A few minutes later, a thought came to mind, Quinn pulling away slightly as she placed her hand against her husband's chest, "Speaking of Mother's Day, are our children downstairs in the kitchen?"

"You know them so well," he smiled, twirling a strand of her hair between his fingers.

"So they are making me breakfast in bed?"

"Yes, and don't worry, Danny is supervising the girls."

"Oh Lord," she groaned, pulling in a deep breath through her nose, "Did you pull the fire extinguisher out just in case."

"Babe, they're fine," Puck snorted, stifling a laugh at the serious look in his wife's eye, "But yes, I actually did. Left it on the counter last night for them with a note."

"Way to think ahead, Puckerman," she grinned, pulling him in for another kiss, "And don't get me wrong, I love the fact that the kids go out of their way to actually get up in the morning to make me breakfast in bed."

"But…"

"But I hate eating in bed," she cringed, "Something about crumbs in the covers is kind of not my thing. I like clean sheets."

"Clean sheets? Ha!" he laughed, "Were you here last night? Or like five minutes ago? Because things got a little dirty in these sheets."

"I know, and believe me, I appreciated my earlier 'breakfast in bed'" she giggled, "But …" she paused again before taking a deep, calming breath, "You know what, it's the thought that counts. It's the thought that counts."

"Danny has stuff for mimosas," Puck replied bluntly, knowing just what to say at the right time.

And sure thing, that one statement was enough to change her whole outlook on the morning.

"Ooh! I love breakfast in bed!

"I thought you might like that. But speaking of breakfast in bed," he began, reaching down onto the floor next to the bed and grabbing her clothes before tossing her the sports bra, t-shirt, and pajama shorts he divested her of the night before, "You may wanna put these back on before the kids come up here or we may scar them for life."

"Ooh, good call," she murmured, pulling on her clothes quickly before sliding back under the covers, "You know, it kind of amazes me that, out of all our kids, the only one who ever walked in on us was Riley."

Puck had to laugh at that one as he pulled on his own boxers and t-shirt, the comment throwing him off a little as he briefly reminisced on that night a few years prior, "Yeah, we were doing really good until the last kid. Poor girl. Though I don't think she saw much. At least, I hope she didn't see much."

"Yeah, not gonna lie, 'the talk' after that was still a little weird," Quinn murmured, kissing her husband again before a knock at the door broke them apart.

"Ma? Dad? Ya decent?" Danny called out, barely opening the door as he waited for an answer.

"Yes, smartass," Puck called back, earning him a slap on the arm and a 'language' warning from his wife.

"Hey, just trying to be polite! There are definitely some things a child should never have to see," Danny teased, raising an eyebrow at Riley after hearing the story second hand from Beth, the whole thing turning into an inside joke.

"Come on, Danny, the eggs are gonna get cold if you just stand there!" Riley called out, following her older sister Ella toward the bed as they each carried a tray of food carefully toward their parents. Danny smiled at the littlest Puckerman before following suit, carrying in a bottle of champagne, a carton of orange juice and juggling five glasses on a tray. He set two glasses down first and filled them with juice for his sisters before popping the cork and pouring a decent amount of the sparkling wine into the other three glasses and topping them off with orange juice.

"Excuse me, Mister? You just helping yourself to the alcohol?" Quinn asked, raising an eyebrow at her son.

"Mom, really? I'm eighteen. I'm graduating in two weeks and shipping out for my plebe summer at the start of July," Danny commented, "I feel like one glass won't hurt."

"Yeah hun, he's heading to the Naval Academy anyway so it's not like he's gonna be doing a whole lot of partying while he's there like he would at other schools," Puck remarked, smiling back at his son, "Let him just enjoy it."

"Oh fine," Quinn relented, winking at her son before holding up her glass in cheers, "But I'm not ready to admit that you're about to graduate and fly the coop so soon."

"It's not like I'm the last kid you have here at home," Danny joked, "You'll have your hands full with these two."

"Hey!" Ella commented, shaking her head and swallowing her bite of eggs before turning back toward her mom, "Plus, Annapolis is like forty-five minutes away, Mom. It's not like he's moving across the country."

"Yeah, and we'll still get to come watch you play football, right Danny?" Riley asked.

"Well I hope you'll come visit, Squirt," Danny joked, "Contrary to popular opinion," he began, shooting a sideways glance over at his sister Ella before continuing, "I'll actually miss you ladies."

"We'll be there every game we can, Sweet Pea," Puck promised, kissing his youngest on the top of the head before lathering up a piece of toast with jam.

"But enough about me, it's mom's day today," Danny smiled, trying to avoid the inevitable crying that usually came when his mom thought about him leaving. Helping himself to a slice of apple on her plate, he glanced at his watch, "When is Beth coming over?"

"She, Jason, and Aunt Shelby are supposed to be here at around two this afternoon," Quinn chimed in, "But your Grandma, Grandpa, and Nana will be back here around noon."

"Why can't Beth come until two then?" Ella asked, topping a slice of her toast with s spoonful of eggs before taking a big bite.

"Because they're celebrating Mother's Day at brunch with Jason's parents," Puck reminded them, setting aside a few slices of bacon and some eggs on a piece of toast for Quinn before handing the plate to his wife.

He had to admit, the Alexanders' were pretty good people. He had been expecting Jason's father, a Captain in the Navy to be a rather pretentious man, but he was the complete opposite, much to Puck's surprise. Both of Jason's parents were very warm and gracious, the couples and Shelby bonding instantly when they first met to discuss their children's wedding.

After asking Puck for his blessing, Jason had waited until Christmas a few years ago to propose to Beth while on a ski trip out in Colorado; Puck, Quinn, and Shelby flying in on his behest to be present to celebrate with them afterwards. However, after a serious conversation with both sets of their parents chiming in and realizing the stress of the start of law school for Beth and boot camp/tech school for Jason would take its toll, they had decided on a long engagement, one that was soon to end at their upcoming nuptials in August.

But it was still very sweet how close all of the kids had gotten ever since Beth decided on law school in Virginia four years ago, and adding Jason to the mix seemed like a perfect fit considering he and Danny were like brothers already.

Plus, both Quinn and Puck knew that their daughters all loved each other very much, but part of Quinn still couldn't figure out if Riley and Ella were more excited to see their sister or continue to pester her about their bridesmaid dresses that afternoon.

"So, we sticking to the usual plan for Mother's Day, Ma?" Danny asked, biting off a large chunk of bacon.

"If by usual plan you mean heading to Home Depot and picking out flowers for the pots and flower beds out front, then yes," Quinn grinned, watching both her son and husband roll their eyes at the fact that the two of them would be digging quite a few holes this morning.

"Can we each pick some out again, too?" Ella asked before downing the rest of her orange juice.

"Of course!" Quinn replied, wiping the corners of her mouth with her napkin before sitting back against the headboard, "You gals have a great eye for the really beautiful flowers too."

"Hey, what about us?" Puck teased, sitting back and wrapping his arm around his wife before planting a kiss on her temple.

Quinn just had to laugh at the look on his face, "The last item that you and Dan picked out to plant ended up being the biggest pain in the rear to remove," she commented, remembering the tangled limbs and roots of the tree they had planted a few years prior, only to have the tree die less than a two years later, forcing them to dig the whole thing out of the ground and effectively leaving a rather large hole and several smaller pock marks throughout the yard.

"In our defense, at least we know where the dogs like to bury things when they go missing," Danny shrugged, shoveling another forkful of eggs into his mouth.

"You can defend yourselves all you want, but it was still a bad idea that Mom warned you about in the first place," Riley commented, snuggling into her mother's side while Quinn wrapped her arm around her youngest.

"Alright, alright," Puck cut in, effectively ceasing any argument that would have most likely started between his spunky eleven year old and her eighteen year old brother who almost always managed to get sucked into minor spats with his younger siblings.

At times, Puck felt for his son. Danny was the only boy out of four, and while he loved his sisters dearly and defended them fiercely when necessary, he was definitely like his father in the sense that he hadn't quite learned to shut his mouth when he needed to. Both Puck and Quinn knew that their younger daughters were usually the instigators of many of the tiffs between the kids, and while it was usually their fourteen year old daughter Ella who frequently goaded him into arguments, Riley had started taking after her older sister in that respect and they were none-too-pleased about it. Usually, they ended up letting Dan off the hook but after years of trial and error they determined it was just better overall to stop the argument before it even started.

Beth had managed to escape the sibling spats for the most part, as the age difference mixed with the fact that she was around only about a third of the year helped aid in the avoidance of conflicts, but even the twenty-five year old was not completely immune to her younger siblings. In fact, over the past Christmas, Beth had gotten into a small row with Ella, the elder sibling swearing up and down to her parents afterwards that she was convinced Ella would follow in Quinn and her footsteps into becoming an attorney with how argumentative and well-spoken the middle sister was.

"Riley, you know the dogs aren't supposed to eat people food," Ella commented, snapping the family's attention toward the little girl currently feeding the crusts from her toast to the two dogs sitting patiently next to the bed.

"It's whole grain bread! It's not gonna hurt them," Riley replied, rolling her eyes before deliberately reaching down and feeding their older hound dog, Rudy, a healthy bite of her remaining toast.

"It's still not good for them, Sweetheart," Quinn explained, giving up on telling her daughter no the second Riley tossed the other half of the toast to their black Labrador, Atticus, "Besides, the way they're chewing it is getting crumbs and slobber all over the floor."

"They're dogs, Mom. They'll clean up after themselves," Riley commented, "See, look." She pointed to where their lab was currently licking up the rest of the crumbs off of the floor.

"Great…" Quinn sighed, smoothing the little girl's hair down as she pulled her in closer to snuggle up next to her. Unlike her other children, who she was sure would take after either Puck or herself when it came to career choices and become either career military or attorneys, Riley was in a class of her own.

She and Puck had talked in length about their kids and what they could see them doing in the future, and while Danny was convinced he was either becoming a Navy SEAL or following his father into the Marine Corps upon graduation from the US Naval Academy, Quinn and Puck weren't so sure and could easily see his fascination with airplanes and helicopters turning into an aviation specialty within either the Navy or Marines. Both Beth and Ella were convinced they were going to be lawyers just like their mom when they were little, Beth following through with it and becoming a licensed attorney the year prior while Ella was still hell-bent on following suit.

But Riley was different. Riley was sweet, kind, easy going, entirely unassuming and completely carefree, the little girl loving to learn and explore all about the world around her. Puck often joked that she'd become the artsy one in the family, pursuing a life in painting or music, much to her parent's delight. All of their children had excelled in music, both vocally and instrumentally, as Puck and Quinn really pushed and supported them to appreciate the arts all through school.

It was made even easier with the help of Shelby being a part of their lives as well, even moreso since she and Beth had made the move to DC four years ago, the three adults often sharing stories about their love of music and how, if it weren't for music and their involvement in the arts in high school, none of them would be together, let alone be where they were today. Even Daniel, the one who was originally the most reluctant to stay in his high school choir after it started conflicting with his football and lacrosse schedules, stuck with it, earning himself a spot on the Midshipmen Glee Club for the upcoming year, a feat not too many plebe freshman can say they've earned. But while all of their children were great musicians, Riley was by far the most talented of the bunch, picking up several instruments, excelling in dance, and even edging out Beth and Ella in the vocals department at her age as well.

But Quinn was convinced the little girl had something else in store for her future, as her love and care for animals had always been something that had stood out above the rest to her. She was the one who had begged her parents for a dog, and even after they adopted the hound, she still managed to come home with a stray Labrador, refusing to part with the puppy despite their protests, promising to care for both dogs. And she had made good on her word too, ensuring both dogs were fed and walked twice a day. She even convinced Quinn to allow her to volunteer for a few hours each weekend down at the humane society so she could help walk and feed the dogs and cats there, often coming home with new stories about how she helped care for an injured animal here and there. Her compassion for people was one thing, but her innate compassion for animals of all kinds around her was something truly unique, so much so that Quinn was convinced her youngest would most likely become a veterinarian or something like that.

"Alright Pucklings, thank you for breakfast, but it's time for your mama and I get up and get going if we wanna get back in time to see your grandparents and your sister, so let's move out," Puck exclaimed, breaking Quinn out of her thoughts as one by one the kids stood from their places on the bed and collected all of the plates and trays before filing out of the door.

"At least the eggs were fully cooked this year," Quinn commented once the kids had all left, taking another sip of her mimosa before crawling out of bed.

"Yeah, and while I know it's not the same as oven-crisp bacon, at least the microwave slat thingy you found online actually works ok too," Puck commented, pouring a little more champagne into her glass before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss against her lips, "Plus, I'd be seriously worried about their ability to fend for themselves in the real world if they couldn't figure out how to make a decent piece of toast. I'm thinking this was their best effort yet."

"Very true," she conceded, pulling the covers back up as she made the bed before brushing a few excess crumbs off of the comforter, "Though they still can't quite pull of the cheese eggs I adore just yet."

"Hey, that's my specialty… and I'll make you those for breakfast in bed any day," Puck joked, downing the rest of the champagne in his glass and setting it on the dresser before shucking his shirt and making his way toward the bathroom to start the shower.

Quinn followed in his wake, wrapping her arms around him from behind and tracing her nails up and down his stomach before placing a kiss in between his shoulder blades. "Yeah, well, if I'm being honest," she began, lowering her voice as she stood on her tip-toes and whispered in his ear, "I liked your version of breakfast in bed this morning a little better."

Grinning before spinning around, Puck caught his wife around the waist, "I thought you may enjoy that."

"Oh, immensely," she murmured, reaching up and pulling him back down for another kiss, "Best alarm clock ever."

"I'm glad you liked it," he replied in return, kissing her hard as he backed up her up against the wall, "How about we save a little time and water and shower together?"

"I like the way you think," Quinn replied, pulling off her shirt and kicking her shorts off before grasping his hand and pulling him into the shower behind her, giggling as his mouth closed over hers.

Puck shucked his soaked boxers before hoisting his wife's legs up around his waist and guiding himself toward her center. "I know you have volume control issues, but remember the kids are down the hall," he taunted, "Think you can stay quiet?"

"I'm always up for a challenge, Puckerman," she murmured, letting herself sink down on his erection, a slight hiss escaping her throat, "Now shut up and kiss me."

"With pleasure."

* * *

><p>Five hours, several new holes, a multitude of new flowers, a few blisters, and a slew of curse words later, the entire Puckerman clan finally had a chance to sit down on the back porch and enjoy the incredible May weather. Puck and Steve had fired up the grill while Jason seasoned the steaks they had purchased for their bar-be-que, the men falling into easy conversation as they enjoyed Steve's home-brewed beer, a new hobby of his that made Judy roll her eyes at how animated he got talking about the different ingredients he used. They even let Danny in on their boy's club as well, both Steve and Puck defending the boy yet again when Quinn mentioned the underage drinking by stating how ridiculous it was that "someone can join the military and go off to war to defend their country, but can't have a beer to celebrate making it home." It sounded reasonable enough, and frankly, Quinn knew that she had to pick her battles with her son and husband, and this was not one she was going to win.<p>

The women, on the other hand were sitting back, relaxing and enjoying the sunshine and mild spring day with a few glasses of Santana's Famous Sangria in their glasses. Riley and Ella were keeping themselves busy bumping, setting, and hitting their new volleyball with one another, a gift from their older sister to go along with the outdoor net she had given the girls over Christmas, the girls thrilled to finally be able to set it up and enjoy it now that the snow was gone.

They spent the afternoon laughing, telling stories and joking around, enjoying a few appetizers and chips and salsa while they waited for the meat to finish grilling. As soon as it was done, everyone pounced all over it, the whole crew devouring their steaks and veggies as they sat around and chatted even more, letting everything settle before bringing out the desert.

However, before anything could really settle any further, the doorbell rang, Puck cursing the interruption and hoping that it was one of the neighbor kids asking to play instead of someone ruining their first full family day in months by trying to sell them something.

Popping up immediately, Danny shoved another roll in his mouth and attempted to say that he'd get it, swallowing hard as he walked back into the house.

"I swear, the one thing I'm looking forward to him heading to the Naval Academy is the hope that they'll teach that boy proper etiquette and manners," Quinn sighed.

"Maybe it's a family thing, because it took me years to break Beth of some bad habits," Shelby teased, Beth shooting her mom the stink eye in the process.

"I wasn't that bad," Beth groaned, much to the eye rolling of both her mom and her fiancée, "Ok, so I wasn't as bad as Dan though. Come on, throw me a bone here."

"What are you talking about? I heard my name," Danny replied walking back out on the deck, "Oh, by the way, someone is here for you and Grandma."

"Me and your grandma?" Quinn repeated, waiting for her son to nod in the affirmative before the two former Fabray women stood and made their way up to the front door.

However, as soon as she opened the door, Quinn about fainted, a soft gasp escaping her mother's lips as she held onto the doorframe for support, neither woman expecting what was waiting for them on the front porch.

x-x-x-x-x-x

After close to five minutes later and no sign from his wife or mother-in-law, Puck was starting to wonder what the heck was keeping them. While the conversation flowed around him, he was still stuck, wondering if the Girl Scouts were out selling cookies again, as that was the only explanation he could come up with for their delay.

"Hey Dan," he commented, getting his son's attention, "Who was at the door?"

"Just now?" he asked in reply, pursing his lips as he thought about it before answering, "I didn't recognize 'em but I think he said his name was Russ, or Russell, or something like that. I can't really remember –"

His son's voice faded away as his heart began to pound, concern rising in his chest as he stood abruptly and turned to make his way back into the house.

"Noah, wait," Steve called, "Is that who I think it may be?"

"That's my fear," Puck replied, turning back around and heading toward the front door, Steve hot on his heels, "Do you know any other Russell?"

"I swear to God," Steve began, failing to finish his statement as they glanced out the front window.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Why did both Dad and Grandpa jump up like that?" Ella asked, "And who is Russell?"

Beth's eyes went wide with realization as she quickly glanced at both her mom and her Nana Ruth, the two older women sharing the same look as they glanced around the table.

"You know, maybe we should all play a game of volleyball while we wait," Shelby suggested, trying to take their kids attention off of what was going on.

"You're not telling us something. Your eyes give it away," Danny commented, "What's going on, Aunt Shelby?"

"You know what, I have a feeling the man at the door is someone your grandma and mom haven't seen in years," Ruth Puckerman commented, "And if it is, we need to give them their privacy. I agree with Shelby. Let's play some volleyball."

"Are you kidding me?" Beth cried incredulously, glancing back and forth between her mother and nana, "Is that seriously him at the door?"

Standing so fiercely that she knocked over her chair, Beth began to charge into the house, only to have her fiancée try and stop her, the blonde batting him off and refusing to heed his comments to 'calm down.' Finally snapping, she turned to face him and her mother, red faced and full of fury as she finally spoke once more.

"No, I will not calm down! If that's who I think it is, I'm gonna go kick his ass personally!" she cried, "No, seriously, who kicks their child out on the street when he finds out she's pregnant? Who essentially influenced her to give their child up for adoption then bailed on his wife and daughter for some younger woman? Mom, don't get me wrong, I love my life and wouldn't trade having you as a mom for anything, but come on?!"

Making her way toward her daughter, Shelby wrapped her arm around her and helped pull her back toward the table, whispering in her ear, "We can talk about this later, but just look at your siblings. Now is not the time."

Beth glanced around the table at her younger brother and sisters, all three of them staring at her with wide eyes, looks of concern on every one of their faces as they watched her closely. She realized she may have over-reacted slightly and tried to reign in her anger as best as she could, fighting with her own emotions as she tried not to cry or scream, the only two things she wanted to do in that moment.

"Just take a few deep breaths, and calm down," Shelby cooed, "I know you're upset right now, and you have every right to be. But think about your siblings. Think about your mom and dad and grandma and how they're feeling right now."

Beth knew her mom was right, and knew it would be a lot harder on her parents and her grandma than it would be on her to confront the man who had caused so many problems and created so many trust issues within her family. Turning back toward the kitchen, Beth just sighed and began to walk back into the house, before pausing at the door and glancing back at her family.

"Look, I get it and I'm not going to do anything. I just – I need a little bit of time," she murmured, making her way toward the stairs and up to her room, which conveniently sat just off to the side of the front door, Beth cracking her window to see if she could overhear the conversation going on below.

Feeling completely helpless and unsure as to what to do, Jason made his way toward the front of the house, watching as Puck and Steve stood there by the front window and scoped out the scene, the elder of the two waving him over to join them.

"I can't believe that asshole actually came all the way here," Steve commented.

"He has balls to be standing on my front porch right now," Puck murmured in reply, glancing over at his soon to be son-in-law, "See that asshat? That's Judy's ex-husband and Quinn's biological father. He bailed on them years ago, so I can't figure out why, after all this time, he decided to come back."

Jason took a glance at the older, weathered man on the front stoop, the last remaining individual to carry on the Fabray name, and had to admit, he looked like a stuck-up, smarmy piece of work. "Yeah, Beth heard the name and something clicked. She was about to charge out here herself, but I think she just needed a little space."

"Probably a good call, kid," Puck replied, glancing out the window once more and focusing on Quinn, noting the tears coming to her eyes as she crossed her arms defensively, "Oh fuck no! He does not get to make my wife cry."

Pushing away from the window, Puck charged toward the door, swinging it open before stepping out on the front porch, "Is everything ok out here?" he asked, turning his attention toward the man in front of him, "Can I help you?"

"No, actually. I was just talking to Quinn and Judy," Russell began, still staring at his ex-wife and daughter before finally breaking his gaze away from the women and directing it at the men in the doorway, surprise etched on all of his features before continuing, "Oh wow! Just wow, Quinnie," he commented, leaning forward and squinting his eyes to get a better look at Puck, "I mean, I thought your mother stooped a little low by rebounding from me with Steve Woods of all people. But I mean hey, Steve-O, she's all yours. Enjoy the leftovers."

"Hey! You do not get to speak to my wife like that," Steve snapped back, but Russell just continued, completely unfazed.

"But honestly, this may take the cake. You're still with this loser?"

Puck heard his wife's breath hitch, and saw his mother-in-law's face go bright red, the two former Fabray women barely keeping it together after what Puck could only assume was a barrage of insults as opposed to the long-awaited family reunion he knew Quinn was secretly hoping for after the past twenty five years.

"Russell, you have no right –" Quinn began, only to be cut off once again.

"Oh, now it's Russell? I mean, after all I provided for you and gave you, the least you could call me is Dad, Q." Russell commented, patronizing his daughter with a smug grin on his face.

"Ok, you know what, I frankly don't give a shit why you're here or what you came here for, but on behalf of myself and my family, I think it's time for you to leave, Sir," Puck interjected as calmly as possible.

"Your family? Ha, it was my family first, you punk."

"Yeah well they became mine when you bailed on them," he commented, turning toward Quinn for validation, "I believe the legal term is actually abandoned. You lost your right to call them family the moment you turned your back on them."

Russell's smug grin turned into a snarky grimace, glaring at Puck with nostrils flaring, "You know what, you little piece of shit, you have no idea what it's like to be a responsible adult or even a productive member of society at that. I mean, just look at you. What are you doing in a house like this, I mean, that is if you're not here to rob the place? It's a good thing you two didn't end up keeping that abomination of a child you had in high school. I'm sure she would have turned out to be a piece of work, just like you."

Quinn let out an audible gasp and Puck felt his fists clench at his sides, but before he could react, his future son-in-law jumped in first.

"You watch your mouth," Jason sneered, the young man lunging forward only to be held back with a firm arm-bar by Puck, "That's my fiancée you're talking about."

"Oh shit, am I interrupting some fucked-up family reunion? Oh, this is good," Russell chortled with glee.

"Quinn, why don't you and Judy head inside and pull out the ice cream to thaw a little before dessert." Puck asked calmly, looking back at his teary-eyed wife and offering her a soft smile, "Please?"

Giving him a slight nod, Quinn grasped her mother's trembling hand and helped pull her back into the house, quietly closing the door behind them.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Puck whirled around and took another two steps toward Russell, glaring back at him the same way his old drill sergeants used to.

"Listen here, Russell. You have absolutely no right to come to my home on this holiday of all days and run your mouth at my wife or my mother-in-law."

Russell gave a loud laugh, "I'm sorry, I'm still tickled by the fact that she's actually still with you. I mean, you forced her to sleep with you the first time, so I assume you probably forced or coerced her into marrying you too."

Puck's eyes grew huge as stared the man down, "I NEVER forced Quinn to do anything! Never! And I never would either. In fact, that first time? Yeah, I may have kissed her first, but the rest was her idea. Even the whole 'doing it under your roof' was her idea. I may have been the complete opposite of Quinn, but I do respect women and I do respect my wife and I would never cross that line, unlike you."

"God, you still talk a big game, but at the end of the day, you're still a loser who is probably living off of residuals from my money, or sucking it all from Quinn. I heard she was a lawyer these days… you know it's kind of humorous that your wife makes more money than you. I guess she really does wear the pants in this relationship, primary bread winner and all."

"I wouldn't say that," Puck sneered, "First of all, our finances are none of your business, but if you really want to know, we worked hard to get to this point and none of your dirty money has ever gone into anything Quinn and I have built together. Second, she is a damn good attorney, but I also have a very good job and I also know how to invest well too. We're doing just fine on our own, thank you. And third?" Puck commented, lowering his voice as he grinned at the man in front of him, "While our relationship is great as it is, it's a whole heck of a lot more fun when neither of us are wearing pants at all."

"You arrogant, smug, little –" Russell began, the creak of the door behind them catching him off guard.

"Uhh, what's going on out here?" Danny asked, wandering out onto the front stoop, "And why are mom and grandma so upset?"

"Mom?" Russell scoffed, "You mean to tell me that little whore was dumb enough to get knocked up again? Ha!"

"You son of a bitch!" Danny yelled in return, pointing a finger at Russell as he moved to get into his face as well, Jason and Steve barely able to restrain the kid as he charged the older man, "What? Let go of me! Did you just hear what he called my mom?" he asked, looking at the two men holding him back. "No seriously, you think you're a tough guy, old man? Come prove it!" he challenged, Puck even taking a moment to turn back around to address his son.

"Easy now, Tiger," he murmured, "I've got this."

"You may want to teach that son of yours a little respect, especially when addressing his superiors," Russell scoffed.

"Superiors, ha!" Jason grumbled, rolling his eyes, "You're no better than the dirt under my boots, sir."

"And yet you still address me as Sir."

"Sheer habit, for you see, I was raised and trained to address people as human beings, not as scum, a trait you're obviously lacking, sir," Jason replied sarcastically, "And frankly, I feel like you don't have much room to come up here, insult my future bride and in-laws, and stand there with that shit-eating grin of yours. Honestly, shame on you, Sir."

"Shame on me? Ha, shame on you young man. And shame on you, Puckerman," Russell commented, turning his attention away from the glares, "The way you run this home is a joke. Though, not surprising seeing as how your own father was never around for long enough to show you how to be a man and run a household. I bet he never even taught you how to piss standing up."

"Ok, you know what?" Puck commented, keeping his voice as calm and collected as he could, "I think you need to leave now."

"What? No snarky comment? No shitty comeback? No explanation for ruining my daughter's life?"

"Mr. Fabray, it's time for you to go," Puck said, a bit more forcefully, crossing his arms in front of him as he stared the older man down.

"Oh, but I'm not done here," Russell snapped, "You see, I came here to speak to my ex-wife and my daughter and I'm not leaving until I get to finish my conversation."

"Well, that's not going to happen, so you can either leave now or –"

"Or what? You're gonna make me leave?" Russell interrupted, "And how do you plan on doing that, huh? Especially when your other bastard children are looking out the windows watching what you do."

"Ok, you know what," Puck snapped, keeping his voice low as he took another step closer to the man in front of him, "You can say whatever you want about me, but you will NOT speak another word about my family and my children. Do you understand?"

"Oh, I understand perfectly. Quinn and her mother are one thing, always running when shit gets hard, but you're just a goddamn coward. You want me to leave?" Russell challenged, "Well, unless you're willing to settle this like a real man, I'm not going anywhere, and I don't think you're willing to do that with little eyes watching. So move out of the way so I can go speak to my daughter and wife."

"Ex-wife," Steve shot back, "And just like my son-in-law said, you're not going anywhere near them ever again."

"Oh yeah, just watch me," Russell replied.

He took a few more steps forward, making to move toward the front door before Puck stepped in front of him to block his way, holding his hand up against the man's chest as he pushed him back slightly. "That's far enough."

"Take your goddamn hand off of me, boy!" Russell stated incredulously, "That's assault."

Puck continued to glare back at the man, showing no signs of either removing his hand or stepping back out of the way, holding his ground as he stood up a little taller. "Oh Mr. Fabray, believe me, from this standpoint, my hand on you is the least of your worries," he gritted through his teeth, "But take one more step and I'll really show you what assault is."

"Is that a threat?" Russell asked, "Because that sounded an awful lot like a threat."

"No sir, that's not a threat," Puck grinned, "That's a promise."

Russell narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him, grabbing Puck's wrist as he tried to throw it off of him. Puck held his ground and turned the tables on the older man, pulling back quickly and twisting Russell's wrist in the process, applying just enough pressure to make it extremely uncomfortable but not enough to do any real damage.

"Let go of me! This is assault and battery! I'm pressing charges!" he cried, twisting in discomfort.

"You were practically asking for it. And no you're not going to press charges, and even if you do, who would believe you?" Puck replied, pulling Russell in even closer so he fully understood the situation he had put himself in, "For you see, this porch you're standing on, this is my home. You came onto my property, insulted my wife and my mother-in-law, and threatened my children. You were then asked repeatedly to leave before you decided to try and walk into my house to further threaten my family," he explained slowly, "Frankly, you're fucking lucky I didn't shoot you where you stand."

"Talking about murder now too?" Russell groaned, Puck still twisting his wrist as their showdown continued, "At least you'd be in jail, where punks and menaces to society are supposed to end up."

"Oh no, see, that's where you're wrong. Ever heard of the Castle Doctrine? The whole 'make my day' law? I'm well within my legal right to protect my home and my family from intruders who pose a threat to my family's safety," Puck murmured in return, "And you'd better know that I will do anything to protect my family from anything by whatever means necessary."

"You talk such a tough game –"

"No sir, my game is just as tough as my talk," Puck cut him off, "For you see, over the past twenty-three years, I've been constantly honing my skills as a United States Marine, and let me assure you I am a crack shot. In fact, I'd even give you a ten second head start, just to make it fair. But I know you'd prefer to avoid that, so I'm going to tell you what you are going to do now."

"You think you can tell me what to do?"

"Yes, I do. I'm going to give you until the count of three to get the fuck off of my front porch before I'll be forced to take action that you know you don't want to be on the receiving end of," Puck continued, letting go of Russell's wrist and taking a step back, "I suggest you take me up on my offer."

"Fuck off, kid."

"ONE!" Puck barked, startling Russell a bit as he took a step back.

"We're not finished here," Russell snarked.

"We are very finished here," Puck shot back, "TWO!"

Stumbling down the front steps, Russell backed toward his car, sneering back at the men still standing on the porch as he rubbed his sore wrist, "This isn't over! You'll be hearing from my lawyer!"

"Won't that be fun! An alcoholic, philandering, waste of space who abandoned his family but decides to sue a decorated war veteran whose wife happens to not only be said philanderer's estranged daughter but also happens to be one of the top attorneys in the state. Add in the whole 'stalked said family to their home and confronted said estranged daughter and ex-wife, threatened the Marine and his children, and refused to heed requests that he leave,' and then still decided to file a frivolous suit against these individuals?" Puck mused, "Hmm, I wonder what the judge will have to say to that."

Russell shot him one last dirty glare before stepping back into his vehicle, turning on the ignition, and gunning the gas, clipping the family's mailbox and running it over as he peeled away from the curb.

Puck ran his hands through his short hair before letting out a loud sigh and turning back toward the house, only to catch his son flipping off the retreating vehicle, "Ok, show's over, Champ. Back inside."

As soon as they stepped back through the front door, Jason headed up the stairs while Steve made a beeline straight for Judy, wrapping his arms around the woman and murmuring in her ear before the two of them decided to take their leave and go for a walk down by the pond to clear their heads.

The second the front door shut behind him, a swirl of chaos engulfed him as the dogs began to bark and Ruth and Shelby finally made their way out of the kitchen to see what was going on. But none of that seemed to matter the moment he looked into his wife's eyes, the conflict and hurt swirling in those deep green pools. He knew the two of them needed to talk, but before he could make his way toward her, his son stopped him first.

"Why did you just let him walk away?" Danny asked, confusion etched on his face as he stood there still shaking from the confrontation, "After what he said about mom and Beth, why did you just let him leave like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't even put up a fight," Danny replied, shrugging, "I mean, yeah, you made some good points, but still."

"Are you saying I should have hit him or something?"

"Well, yeah, kinda. It's not like he didn't deserve it."

"Oh, believe me, I'm well aware of what he deserves, son. And I'm in agreement with you," Puck replied, "But that's exactly what he wanted."

"What?"

"Danny, I love your fire and I love how protective you are of your family. That's a good quality to have. But if I would have fought him, he would have won. It would have gotten the reaction out of him that he wanted, and I refuse to let that man win." He paused, taking a few moments to gauge his son's reaction before continuing, "You see, Russell has never liked me and blamed me for 'tainting' your mom when we first got together in high school," Puck explained, "I mean, you know the whole story behind your older sister and the confusion with your Uncle Finn, but as soon as Russell found out that it was me and not Finn, and even though he had already bailed on your mom and grandma, he still paid me a personal visit to tell me how I ruined his daughter and her life. I was so angry with the allegations and comments he was making that I did just that; I hit him, and hard too."

"Seriously?" Quinn interjected, her voice shaky as she spoke, "I never – You never told me that."

"Yeah, well, wasn't one of my finer moments," Puck replied, glancing over toward his own mother, "So much so that he threatened to sue me for my actions. After spending at least half of my savings on a lawyer, we got him to drop it, but still. I learned my lesson."

"Fighting is not always the answer, Dan," Ruth sighed, taking another sip of her tea, "Even if you sometimes think it may be the easiest answer."

"Now, don't get me wrong, I would fight to the ends of the earth for you, and your mother, and your sisters, and our family, and to protect our nation and our way of life," Puck commented, piggy-backing on his mother's comments, "But despite not knowing how he found our address or even why he made the effort to travel here, he came here looking for a fight. That's what he wanted, and I refused to give him that satisfaction this time. Plus, let's face it, if I had fought him, he'd be in the back of an ambulance on his way to the hospital and I'd probably be in the back of a cop car heading to jail. "

Danny pursed his lips and nodded again, trying to wrap his head around the whole dynamic regarding the dysfunction on his mother's side of the family.

"Besides," Puck murmured, dropping his voice a little lower as he glanced over at his wife, "You mother has been defending me from haters and nay-sayers throughout our whole relationship and marriage. I was a punk with very little future prospects before I met your mom, so people automatically assumed I was a deadbeat just like my dad. But from the moment we got together when we were sixteen, throughout all of the drama with Beth and the subsequent years thereafter, she never once lost faith in me and she always defended me," he said, offering Quinn a soft smile, "And while I have no doubt that she would have been there for me in court if it came down to it, she shouldn't have to keep defending me, yet again, from the same type of behavior I was known for when I was a teenager."

"But he was on our property," Danny replied, "I mean, don't you think Mom would have won that case."

"Oh absolutely she would have won. Your Mama doesn't like to lose," Puck replied, "But my point is, she shouldn't have to. It's my job to look out for all of you, but not prove idiots like that right by losing my cool."

Danny nodded and looked like he was about to say something else, but the sound of little footsteps coming down the stairs effectively halted that conversation, Ella and Riley both peeking around the corner to see if the coast was clear before making a beeline to Quinn.

"Mommy, are you ok?" Riley asked.

"Your hands are still shaking," Ella commented, "Who was that guy, anyway?"

Quinn plastered on a smile and wrapped her arms around her two youngest, kissing both of them on the top of her head. "Yeah, I'm ok. I'm fine," she murmured, "I promise. That man was just someone your grandma and I knew from a long time ago. However, just like Aunt Rachel likes to say, nothing can rain on my parade today," she grinned, glancing at her mother-in-law for a little extra support.

The elder Mrs. Puckerman definitely took the hint, clearing her throat and mentioning that the ice cream ended up melting in the heat and that she needed some helpers to go get more, rounding up all of the children that she could before she and Shelby led them out the door, leaving Puck and Quinn to themselves.

As soon as the door shut, Quinn fell apart, bursting to tears as she sank down to the floor. Puck watched her expression crumple as her sobs filled the living room, quickly making his way to her side and settling on the floor next to her, pulling her into his embrace as he just let her cry.

"I promised myself, from the moment that he set that timer on the microwave and told me to get out… I promised myself I wouldn't cry another tear over that man," she whispered, "but I can't help it."

"You deserve so much better than that. I'm so sorry, baby," Puck replied, kissing her softly on the temple.

"I just… God, Noah, it killed me hearing him talk to me like that. And my mom like that," she gritted through her teeth, "And the fact that he had the audacity to call you out on being a bad father? Are you kidding me?"

"Q, it really didn't bother me. I know it was all talk."

"But it's not ok!" she cried, "It's not! You and me; neither of us had a good experience with our fathers."

"More like sperm donors," he replied off-hand, "It takes more than just a few thrusts to make a man a father."

"Exactly! It sucks that our dads weren't around. It hurts to know that my father wasn't there when I needed him the most. It really hurts to know that he wasn't there to love me and support me when times got tough and he wasn't there to see me graduate, or walk me down the aisle, or to meet his grandchildren when they were born, or celebrate birthdays."

"I know…"

"But the thing is… I don't even know why I'm crying right now," she sobbed, "Because overall, I think I'm honestly crying because I really don't know what to feel. And I'm confused because I don't feel anything for that man anymore." She paused, wiping her cheeks before continuing, "I mean, Steve has been there for all of that. He loves my mom more than anything, and he's treated her so much better than my father ever did. He's been there for our wedding, even though my mom walked me down the aisle, and he's been 'grandpa' to our kids from the time they were born. Frankly, I couldn't ask for anything more. And I wouldn't want it any other way. It's just… it's just been a whirlwind of emotion today, and I'm just… I honestly, I don't know how to feel, Puck. I really don't. Please, help me understand what I'm supposed to feel."

"You know I can't tell you how to feel about all of that, Q," he sighed, "But I do know, just by the look on your face right now that you've finally admitted how you feel about Russell and Steve, and it looks like a weight has been lifted off of your shoulders."

"I know," she murmured, licking her lips, "I guess I'm just more upset over how he treated you. What he said to you…. He had no right."

"Babe, like I said, it was all talk."

"But it's not, Puck, and I can see it in your eyes how much it truly hurt to hear him say those things," she admitted, turning towards him and soothing his jaw with her hand, "That is what I'm most upset about. I'm most upset about the fact that he challenged you as a father. His words and comments… utterly false and totally unfair. He knows nothing about how amazing of a father you are, and how loving and caring and supportive you are of this entire family. How completely opposite of a man you are from him. And he doesn't have the right to say that."

And while he would never truly admit how much it stung to hear someone say those things to him and dredge up the past like that, the reassurance he felt at hearing his wife's words felt like a cool breeze on a sweltering summer day. "Babe, I know. It's just talk. I swear! It always hurts to hear shit like that, but that's just what he's full of. Shit. You know I've never cared what he thinks of me or of us, and that hasn't changed. He knows nothing about our lives together or our family but he just wanted to feel important for a moment or two. We'll get over this, just like we always do, but he's the one who now has to live with the memory of our children's faces and know that he'll never have an opportunity to get to know his grandchildren. Or the memory of Judy and Steve, blissfully happy without him. Or the fact that, despite all of shit he put you through or what he thinks of me, he just has to live with the knowledge that we're still together, we made a pretty damn good life for ourselves, we have four beautiful children, and a lifetime of happiness ahead of us… which is something I don't think he can say."

"You're right," Quinn agreed, "I know you're right."

"Plus, everything happens for a reason, and even though it hurt and was quite unfair of a parent to do to their child, maybe kicking you out after we got pregnant was a blessing in disguise. For if it weren't for that moment, neither of us would have known what it was like to be faced with the hardest decision we'd ever have to make. Neither of us would know how to stand on our own two feet and face the harsh world or truly understood what either of us wanted or were capable of," he replied, "Plus, without that moment, who knows if we would have ever gotten to the point where we're at now. I have no doubt that you're my soulmate, but that moment was one of the defining moments that brought you back to me," he paused, pursing his lips for a moment before continuing, "And after working that all out in my head, maybe I should send Russell a thank you for being such a dick."

"Let's not go that far," Quinn smiled, leaning over and kissing him softly, "And while I agree with you on most of that, I think we would have found each other anyway. We were too drawn together from the get-go."

"Animal magnetism," he joked, leaning in to kiss her again, "I am a sex shark, after all."

Quinn laughed before pushing his face away, "And if you ever say those words again, I may be divorcing you," she joked, finally accepting a sloppy kiss from his puckered lips before wiping her eyes again and turning more serious, "But seriously, you're an amazing dad, Puck. I'm just so thankful that you are the one giving our children what neither of us had."

"Well, thank you. That means a lot," Puck replied, helping her wipe away a smudge of mascara, "Speaking of being good parents –"

"We should probably go talk to Beth," Quinn finished for him, taking his hand and standing before making their way up the stairs and down the hall toward their daughter's room.

They could hear Jason's voice through the door, and while they hated to interrupt, they knew they needed to at least try. While they had always answered her questions about her birth and drama surrounding the two of them and Finn, they kept other details a little more vague, mostly in an effort to protect her feelings and shield her from some of the more serious drama at the time. However, she was an adult now, and they both knew that they needed to be more open about everything that happened.

Knocking lightly on the door, Quinn took a step back and waited until Jason opened it, signaling for them to enter before taking his own leave.

"Hi Princess," Puck murmured, grabbing the chair at her desk while Quinn sat on the bed next to her daughter, "I know that a lot of stuff happened today, but you looked pretty upset. Wanna talk about it?"

Beth let out a loud sigh before shrugging her shoulders, "I guess I just don't even know where to begin."

"I didn't either," Quinn admitted, "Just take your time. We're always here."

"I just – I guess I want to know why the hell he thought it'd be ok for him to come back like that? Why would he do that, after all of these years?" Beth asked, "I mean, honestly, how can he not have moved on by now?"

"I don't know, sweetheart. I don't know," Puck replied, "We kind of think he just wanted to come and pick a fight… nothing better to do, and all."

"He's always felt fairly self-important," Quinn interjected, "I think he just wanted to feel relevant again, especially after going from having a family to nothing thereafter."

"Maybe," Beth agreed, "But honestly, why would someone travel somewhere just to dredge up the past. I mean, really, what kind of human being just decides they want to show up and be rude and hurtful to people, especially if that was their whole plan all along? I mean, I can see the whole 'wanting to see us or reconcile with us' kind of thing, but just going out of your way to ruin someone's day?"

"He's never been incredibly sensitive to other people's feelings," Puck replied, "Plus, it's Mother's Day. He could do the most damage on this holiday."

"I just – wasn't it enough that he ruined your life by kicking you out and disowning you, Mom?" Beth groaned in frustration, finally getting to the heart of the problem, "I mean, I get that he was probably disappointed and all, but he was the one who made you give me up in the first place. Was that not enough?"

"Beth –" her father began before she cut him off again.

"No, I mean it! Was it not enough that he refused to support his own daughter?" she cried angrily, her voice rising in volume, "Was it not enough to him that he made you give me up? That I'll never know what it's like to grow up with my birth parents? I love my mom and all, but that's bullshit!"

In the back of their minds, they knew it was coming, but nothing could really quite prepare either Quinn or Puck for the way it sounded coming out of their first-born's mouth. It stung. And while they thought they had explained it as best as they could, they were obviously mistaken. Granted, they kind of glossed over a few things, but they never really fully appreciated just how many questions and hurt feelings Beth still may harbor after all these years.

Puck opened his mouth to respond when Quinn gently patted his hand, nodding her head that she'd take a crack at this first.

Swallowing hard, Quinn grasped one of her daughter's hands and took a deep breath.

"Sweetheart, first and foremost, we want you to know that the hardest decision we ever made ever was giving you up. We knew it was the right thing to do, but it didn't make the decision any easier because we wanted to keep you so badly and we loved you so much," she began, biting her lip as she felt the tears begin to rise again, "And I'm not just saying that either. That decision was the most miserable and most difficult thing either your father or I have ever had to do. Going to law school, taking the bar exam, boot Camp, going to war, every hardship we faced in our life…nothing will ever hold a candle to how we felt that day."

"Nothing, and I mean nothing was harder than those few hours holding you and having to make a decision we knew would impact you and us for the rest of our lives," she continued, tears now freely running down her cheeks, "Part of me wants to apologize to for making that decision, but the other part of me knows it was the right one to make and you had a much better life for it."

She began to speak again, but her words got stuck in her throat. Even after twenty-five years, it was still hard to actually talk about.

Puck knew his wife had more to say, but decided to give her a bit of a break, choosing to step in and help her out. "Because when you have a child of your own, you will know what it feels like to want to do everything in your power to make sure you give that child the best life they possibly can have and afford them every opportunity that you did not get yourself," he explained, his own throat growing tight as his emotions began to overwhelm him, "Your Grandma Judy and Nana Ruth are saints for stepping up and raising the two of us on their own, and they did the best they could. I'll be honest, Sweet Pea, both your Nana and Grandma offered to try and help us out as best as they could if we decided to keep you, and as much as we wanted to…as much as your mom and I argued and discussed and cried and dwelled over how much we wanted you and how much we loved you, it was because we loved you so much that we had to make the decision we did."

He paused, glancing over at his wife briefly and watched as she wiped the tears from her cheeks before he continued, "As much as I can't stand that asshat, Russell Fabray, the decision we made to allow Shelby to raise you instead is all on us. That was our decision, not his. And just like your mother said, I want to apologize for that decision with all of my heart, but I know that we made the decision that was best for you at the time."

"Best for me? More like best for you," Beth grumbled under her breath, unfortunately still loud enough for her parents to still hear, crushing them even more.

"Sweetheart, it wasn't like that at all," Quinn explained, "There has never been a day that has gone by where I say to myself 'glad we gave Beth up for adoption because it's so much easier without her.' Baby, believe me, it's the exact opposite. I know I speak for your father on this one as well, but over the past twenty five years, not a day has gone by when I haven't thought of you and worried about you and wondered what it would have been like to have kept you or wished that we had made a different decision all those years ago."

"I get that it was hard and all, but why?" Beth asked, tears rolling down her cheeks, "Why did you give me up? Did you not want me or something?"

"We were sixteen when we had you, Bee," Puck interjected, "When you were sixteen, you were the president of your student council, captain of the volleyball team, a member of the glee club, and volunteering at Habitat for Humanity regularly. If it was you, your child would be nine years old now. We wanted you to be able to have all the best things in life and all of the chances in the world to excel, but having two teenage parents who made their money via an allowance, babysitting, and cleaning pools was not conducive to giving you that life. We wanted to try and we wanted to keep you so badly, but the overwhelming fear that we'd end up failing you was too much for us to risk. Neither of us had our own lives together, and your mother didn't even have a set place to live until after you were born, so we were not in a place to give you the life you deserved."

"It gutted us, Beth. Please try to understand how much it killed us to make that decision," he continued, pausing briefly, "We were both a mess afterwards too. I know you've heard bits and pieces of the aftermath, but neither of us were the same afterwards. It took years to get to the point where we finally started to come to peace with our decision, and while the pain and hurt that came with parting from you drove a wedge between your mother and me for a while there, you were the reason we even had a chance in the first place. Our love for you was what kept us tethered to one another and ultimately led us back to each other and back to you. But please don't think that our decision was in any way easy or made selfishly."

"As a parent, when you first get to hold your child, you immediately realize that the little person in your arms is the most important thing in the world to you and you would do anything to ensure that your child is happy, healthy, and well loved. That child matters far more than you or your own happiness," Quinn murmured, wiping her own tears away before pulling her daughter in close, "And we loved you. God, we loved you so much, but it is because we loved you that we made the choice we did. Holding you and kissing you for the last time before handing you to Shelby felt like the end of the world, and I could have sworn that my heart actually physically broke when I had to turn around and walk away, and the second I stepped out of the door, I wanted to turn back around and take you back. But I know what we did was the right thing to do… and I had always held out hope and prayed every night that we would one day get to see you again and reconnect."

"As much as it hurt, and as much as it still hurts at times, I couldn't have asked for a better person to raise you and care for you over the years than Shelby," Quinn continued, attempting to gather her wits about her and reign in her emotions, "While she and I may not have seen eye to eye during the first few years when you came back into our lives, she was patient and generous and understood how hard that was for us, allowing us to slowly start to reintegrate into your life. And for that, I will be forever grateful. There was a hole in our lives when we made that decision, but now our family is complete, not only because you're a part of it but because Shelby is too. We love you both dearly and want you to know that you were so wanted and so loved and we are blessed to have been given not only you to begin with, but a second chance with you as well."

Beth sniffled and wiped her cheeks once more, biting her lip before speaking again, "While I understand the reasons behind your decision, I'll admit it still kinda hurts. Plus, waiting until I was twenty-five to divulge that?"

"Yeah, we dropped the ball on that one," Puck admitted, "We knew we needed to tell you the whole story from our perspective and your mom was graciously holding off telling you everything until we had a chance to tell our side. I will admit, twenty-five years was probably a bit too long."

"Ya think?" Beth joked back.

"Our bad," Quinn smiled, "Timing has never been our strong-suit."

"Speaking of bad timing, Russell is still a total dick," Puck commented, "I'm sorry he ruined today for you both, dredging up the past and all."

"He didn't ruin it," Quinn replied softly, squeezing his daughter "If anything, he made today just a little better… in his own douchey way."

Beth smiled up at her mom before letting out a crack of laughter, shaking her head in the process. "He is kind of a douche."

"That's kind of an understatement," Puck commented, shaking his own head before running his fingers through his hair, "So, we ok, Bee? You know you can always come talk to us about anything, right?"

"Yeah," she replied, smiling back at her dad, "We're ok."

"Good," Puck replied, pulling both of his girls into his embrace, "Because if we weren't, I'd have to binge on all of the s'mores stuff downstairs to drown my sorrows."

"Ahh hell no!" Beth replied, "I've already got dibs on like five of those suckers!"

"Well, as long as you and Jason don't give your baby sister too many toasted marshmallows, I think we can arrange that," Quinn replied, "Though if you do, you're the one who gets to stay up with her when she's still wired at three in the morning."

"Speaking of Jason, I should probably go find my fiancée," Beth sighed, "I'm sure he thinks we're all crazy now."

"Oh honey, he's thought we were crazy from the moment he met us," Puck replied, "This is not a new discovery. Plus, if I had to bet, I'd say he was outside having a beer with Shelby, Steve, and Judy."

"How do you know?"

Puck pointed out the window, "I can see them from here."

"Poor guy probably needs one right about now."

"Well, I hope he saved me one," Puck murmured, standing and making his way out of his daughter's bedroom.

"Me too," Quinn agreed, following her daughter and husband down the stairs and out the backdoor to meet up with the rest of their family.

x-x-x-x-x-x

At the end of the day, after all of the extra sugar from the ice cream and more than a couple of glasses of wine or beer for the adults, the entire Puckerman, Corcoran, Woods, and Alexander clan spent the rest of the evening out by Puck's new fire pit, eating smores and watching the dogs swarm Riley as she managed to get marshmallows and graham crackers all over herself, the pups helping lick her clean.

It had been a rather stressful day, and while it didn't exactly go as Puck had planned, he and Quinn both agreed that it had felt like a weight had been lifted off of their shoulders after telling Beth everything they had been keeping in over the last twenty-five years. Shelby and Ruth had been great during the whole ordeal and the rest of the day as well, the two women supporting and rallying around their family when Judy, Quinn, and Beth needed it the most. And the rest of the kids seemed to sense something had shifted as well, none of them choosing to rehash anything that had happened after they all got back from ice cream.

Puck and Quinn knew that they needed to fill their other three children in on what happened and be as open and honest as needed be to answer any questions they may have, but for now, everyone looked pretty content sitting around the fire and enjoying their drinks and dessert.

Shelby and Ruth were currently giggling over something one of them had said, their fourth or fifth sangria of the afternoon in hand. Danny was seated next to his 'aunt,' helping his littlest sister attempt to remove the rest of the sticky mess from her hands with a wet-wipe while Ella looked on, covertly sneaking the dogs chunks of graham cracker as they sat patiently and stared intently at her. Judy and Steve flanked Ruth on the other side, the two inseparable since they returned from their walk, and seemingly in good spirits now considering they were all smiles as they watched their grandchildren scarf down their desserts. But Quinn couldn't help but smile as she watched her eldest daughter snuggle up next to her future husband across the fire from her, the amount of love and adoration in their expressions evident as they giggled at their own personal story.

She felt her husband wrap and arm around her shoulders before he pulled her in closer to him, smiling down at her and kissing her softly as they watched their eldest interact with their future son-in-law.

However, despite how happy the two of them looked, Puck recognized the grin on Jason's face and decided he'd rather not know, or even guess, as to what they were talking about…

"_You know, while it wasn't the best day ever, I'm glad you were here with me," Beth murmured, lacing her fingers in between her fiancée's._

"_Always," Jason replied, kissing the back of her hand sweetly as she tucked into his side, "You and I, we're a team. No place I'd rather be."_

"_You're sweet, especially to put up with some crazy former members of my family." _

"_You know I love your family just as much as I love my own," he replied._

"_So, just so you know, hearing you stand up for me like that was kinda hot," Beth whispered in his ear, placing a delicate yet suggestive kiss on his neck, "Maybe a little later, we can sneak away and I can show you just how much I appreciated it."_

_Jason's eyebrows shot up in surprise, a lazy grin sliding across his lips as he felt his future wife's hand drift just a little bit higher up his thigh. _

"_Well, I mean, a simple thank you would work, but I'd definitely accept whatever you had in mind," he murmured in return, leaning forward to place a delicate kiss against her lips before pulling back slightly, separating even further the moment he saw the raised eyebrow expression of his future father-in-law staring at him from across the fire pit._

"Down boy," Quinn murmured to her husband, noticing the shift in his posture, "They're getting married in a few months. Just let it go."

"Ugh, fine," Puck groaned, "But can't a man still intimidate his future son-in-law every once in a while?"

"You do that just fine just by being yourself," Quinn replied, patting her husband on the knee before settling back into his embrace once again. She stared back into the fire for a few minutes before breaking their intimate silence once more, "Not gonna lie, I really would rather not go through something like today ever again."

"Understandable," Puck agreed, tracing gentle lines up and down her back, "So, be honest, how are you really doing?"

"You know what? I'm actually ok, I mean, it was awkward and some of the things that man said to my mom and me before you came outside were hurtful. But at the same time, I feel like I finally got some closure."

"Now that I'm thinking about it, maybe we should consider filing a restraining order against him," Puck replied, "I heard Steve was already on the phone with people back in Ohio right after he and your mom got back from their walk."

"Yeah, maybe that's a good idea," she agreed, offering him a small wink, "Though frankly, I'm pretty sure Russell would be an idiot to come back around again. I think your little conversation there at the end was enough to scare him away."

Puck chuckled, "How do you know what I said?"

"I was listening from the window."

"Why does that not surprise me?" he joked, offering her a slight nudge before turning serious again, "You know, I was being honest too, Quinn. I would protect you guys from anything or anyone."

"I know, and I love you for it."

"I love you too."

She glanced back up at him and smiled, "And while today wasn't the easiest day, like I've said before, I'd rather do hard with you than easy with anybody else."

"Wanky," Puck replied, letting out a small snort.

"And now you're channeling your inner Satan… I mean Santana," she sighed, "First the girls, and now you? What a great role model."

"Haha," he laughed before leaning forward and kissing her sweetly, "Happy Mother's Day, baby."

Quinn glanced around the fire once again, her heart full at the sight of all the people in front of her as she cherished the fact that all of her children and extended family were there with them, chatting and laughing around the fire, just like nothing had even happened at all that afternoon. They were all one big team, through thick and thin, and would support, protect, and defend one another from anything that came their way. Because that's what real families do.

"It sure is," she agreed, pausing for a moment before quirking an eyebrow and offering her husband a devilish grin, "Though, do you know what would make it even better?"

"What would that be?"

Leaning in closer to him, Quinn squeezed his thigh before biting her lip, "Another one of your 'oh-so-famous' breakfasts in bed again tomorrow..."

"Oh, I think I can definitely make that happen," he grinned, murmuring in between kisses, "Again, and again, and again."


End file.
